


Umi no Musuko

by TsunaNoble



Series: Umi no Musuko [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Doctor Who References, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Friendship/Love, Gen, Honor, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Near obsession love for Transformers, Slow Build, Unrequited Love, anime influences, character spoilers for HoH, fighting one's destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 179,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunaNoble/pseuds/TsunaNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after the defeat of Kronos, the gods have started claiming more and more of their children. However, even with their powers stronger than ever, something... dark, and evil, rises from a pantheon from the far east, and it is starting to affect the Greeks. And now, someone from Percy's past is revealed to be his half-brother, much to the anger of Zeus.</p><p>With the recent loss of his mother weighing on his heart, this other Son of Poseidon relies on the friends he has made and the love of his new family to get through a Quest that will alter his perception of the world.</p><p>But there are mysteries surrounding this boy, this Umi no Musuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tsuna

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and enjoy.

            You all probably think that it would be amazing to have powers, or to be the child of the gods of old. To see things that no one else sees, like monsters and creatures so old that most of us in our current Age of civilization have forgotten. Well guess again. It is not that great. You get hurt and… you die. Beings so powerful despise you before you even knew they existed. I guess that you’re all wondering who I am exactly, and why I’m saying all of this, so let me explain. My name is Tsunayoshi Noble. Tsuna for short. And I guess that everything began on the day I moved to New York City.

            I didn’t want to go. Everything I remember was there in Seattle. Both my Mom and I have been in this part of the country since I was six years old. I loved everything about western Washington, from the rain to the emerald green forests. The mountains that surrounded me on practically all sides comforted me with their beauty. Despite the area being really crowded and the traffic being absolutely terrible, I considered it my home.

“Are you done packing yet Tsuna?!” yelled my Mom from the living room.

            My mother was an amazing woman. She was kind and loving. No matter how badly I messed up, she always supported and protected me. Her name was Donna Noble. If I could describe her in one word, I would say she was outspoken. She was a very beautiful woman (don’t give me that look, I can say if my mother is beautiful, so don’t judge). She had brownish red hair that reached her shoulders and her eyes were a shocking green.

            She was born in Chiswick, London, England. She lived there until she was twelve, then her parents moved to America. They traveled around the country until they settled in New York, where my mother went to college and refused to lose her accent. She minored in Shakespearean Theatre and majored in Marine Biology, and from there she got a job as a Marine Biologist. After she got her degree, my grandparents passed away of unknown causes. For her first job she was sent to Japan, where she says she met my father. My Mom said that he filled the void in her heart that was created when my grandparents passed away. She says that he knew a lot about sea life, and she fell in love with him. He was said to love me as well, but I don’t believe it as he left before I was born.

            We lived in New York City until I was six years old. Then Mom was offered a job at the University of Washington as teacher. She really enjoyed it, but she always loved field work. When she was allowed, she took her students out into the Puget Sound and the surrounding areas to study the marine life. She took me along every time. I swear, I spent more time in the water than on land…and I actually felt more at home in the water. There were times when I was younger that I swore I saw girls in the water, but all of the older college kids said that I was making it up.

            Then recently, a university in New York (well, Manhattan to be specific) offered my Mom a job that pays her more and has her do official lab and field work. It was offered unexpectedly, but it was good for Mom. She deserved to do what she loved.

“Almost!” I yelled to her.

            I looked around my room, seeing how my life fit into five large boxes. What was left of my Transformers figure collection (I sold most of them ages ago and kept the ones I liked the most), my video games and movies, and my trophies were packed up. My Kendo sword was sitting in the corner of my room. My bed and spare blankets were really all that was left out, and the movers would carry it to the moving truck tomorrow.

“Do you at least have your bag packed for the trip?” asked Donna as she walked into his room.

“Yep. I have my PSP and my copy of Birth by Sleep, my IPOD and headphones, and a few days’ worth of clothes until we get to New York.” I said.

“Good job sweetie. Are you still willing to help me drive to the new apartment?” she asked.

“Of course Mom.” I said with a confident smile. “It’s not fair for you to drive all the way across the country on your own. Besides, I need to use the license you made me get.”

 “Okay then. Make sure you finish packing and get to bed early. I’ll drive until we need to fill up on gas, then we’ll switch.” She said.

“Okay Mom. See you in the morning.” I said.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth!” said Mom.

“Fine!” I said.

            I went to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. After my teeth were clean, I looked myself over in the mirror. I was half Japanese and half white teenage boy who turned sixteen about a month ago. I was pretty tall, being six foot even with jet black hair. Despite the fact that I never use hair gel, my hair was spiky. It even had its own way of stylizing itself. The front concentrates the spikes on the right side of my head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and flakier. My eyes were bright sea green. After years of taking Kendo and Fencing, and constant swimming, I was very fit and muscular. I was considered very handsome by the girls at my school and by my mother’s students, but I never saw why they thought that.

            As I lay in bed, I fidgeted with my ring. It was something I had for as long as I could remember. The ring looked like a dragon. Not like the traditional dragons’ one sees in King Arthur movies, but like the ones that came from Japan and China. It was more of a serpentine dragon with the toed claws. It’s body wrapped around my right ring finger twice. The detail on it was amazing. The scales of the dragon were clearly visible and dark blue in color, like sapphires. The head of the dragon looked like it had gold detailing. Its mouth was open, and in its mouth was a pearl. Whenever I felt worried or scarred, I would touch and fidget the ring, which gave me the feeling that I was always being watched over. Mom said that it was something my father left for me. When I first heard this, I almost threw the ring away, but I never could bring myself to actually do it. After a few minutes, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

            They next day we were off on the road. According to Mom, the movers would be at the apartment before us. I had ADHD, which meant that I had lots of pent up energy and couldn’t sit still for long periods of time, as well as not being able to concentrate on one thing. However, when I was driving, I actually thought the world was moving slower. It made driving easier for me. I also noticed the same thing happen when I was in Kendo and Fencing tournaments.

            We talked while we drove the car. Mom told me that her friend Sally Blofis nee Jackson called her yesterday while I was at school and is planning to help us unpack with her husband. She went on to say that she had a son my age named Percy, who she said was my best friend when we lived in New York. I told her I didn’t remember him, but she said I was really young and that we’ll reconnect once we get to know each other. She even said that she has a few pictures of us somewhere in her photo albums. After a couple of days; we finally arrived in Manhattan early on Friday morning.

“Here we are.” said my Mom with a smile. I smiled too, because I could tell she was really happy.

“Let’s get in the apartment.” I said after saving my current file of Birth by Sleep. I was currently about to fight the Xehanort possessed Terra in the Final Episode of the game with the best version of Aqua I could prep. “I really need to stretch my legs.”

            We got out of the car and walked into the apartment complex. It wasn’t new, per say, but it wasn’t old. According to Mom, it was recently renovated. When we got into the apartment, which was had nice golden brown walls in the living room; I saw that all of our stuff was there. I looked around and saw my room. It was painted blue and dull gray and had a window that let in a good amount of light. The boxes that had all of my stuff were already in the room as well as my bed.

“Well this is nice” said Mom. I turned around and saw that she was looking around my room. “Once you’re all unpacked, I bet it will feel more like home.”

“Yea, I guess it will.” I said.

“Let’s get started then, shall we?” Mom asked.

“Let’s.” I said.

            We started to unpack our stuff. I got my most basic necessities, such as my bed sheets, my PSP charger, my lamp, and fan when there came a knocking on the front door. I heard my Mom open the door and she squealed in excitement. I ran out to the front room and saw that Mom was hugging a woman with warm smile, and long straight brown hair with a few gray strands in it, but, otherwise, she doesn't look old and her eyes are sparkly blue.

“Sally!” said my Mom. “You haven’t changed one bit!”

“You haven’t either!” said the woman known as Sally Blofis. “I can’t believe you’re here. It’s been too long.”

“I know and I’m sorry.” Mom said. Then a man that looked thirty-something,' with longish salt-and-pepper hair, and wearing a brown jacket over a black T-shirt came in from behind Mrs. Blofis. He reminded me of a television actor. “Oh Sally, who’s this?”

“This is Paul Blofis.” Mrs. Blofis said. “My husband.”

“Hi, I’m Paul.” Mr. Blofis said as he offered his hand. Mom shook it and she was blushing.

“Oh, you’re handsome.” said Mom. “ _Rose-cheeked Adonis hied him to the chase._ ”

“Venus and Adonis, line 3.” Paul stated. “Sally didn’t tell me you read Shakespeare.”

“Ooo. Smart and handsome.” Mom said. “I can see why Sally likes you.”

“Ah Mom, please don’t flirt with a married man.” I begged. The three adults noticed me and Sally came forward.

“Is this handsome young man that cute little Tsunayoshi?” asked Mrs. Blofis. She put her hands on my shoulders and I felt a… motherly energy around her. “You’ve grown into such a handsome man.”

“Uh…umm… thanks?” I said. I didn’t know how to react to that and I started to mess with my ring.

“Say Sally?” asked Mom. Mrs. Blofis turned around. “Where is Percy? I would have thought he would have liked to meet Tsuna again.”

“Oh he’s at school.” Mrs. Blofis said. “But he should get off in a few hours.”

“Speaking of which,” started Mr. Blofis, “What grade are you in Tsuna?”

“What? Oh! Sorry.” I said, a bit distracted. “I’m going to be a junior.”

“Same grade as Percy.” Mr. Blofis stated. “That’s good. I can help get you enrolled at Goode High School by Monday.”

“Really?” Mom asked. “Oh thank you! Thank you!”

“It’s no problem.” said Paul as he took off his coat. “Now, let’s start unpacking.”

            After unpacking for an hour, Mom and I got really hungry. We ordered three large pizzas for our late lunch. Paul offered to pay, but Mom paid the delivery guy first. When it got closer to three o’clock, Mr. and Mrs. Blofis said goodbye to Mom and me.

“It was good meeting you two.” said Mr. Blofis. He shook my hand and hugged my Mom.

“We really need to catch up.” Mom said as she hugged Mrs. Blofis.

“We really do.” said Mrs. Blofis. “How about you and Tsuna come over to dinner tomorrow night? We’ll have a really nice dinner.”

“So we can dress up?” asked Mom. I groaned because I hated dressing up.

“A fancy dinner… yea we can do that, can’t we Paul?” asked Mrs. Blofis. He nodded as he put on his coat. “Okay, how about you come over around five, we eat at six, then we mingle till eight where we can have dessert?”

“That works for us, right Tsuna?” wondered Mom.

“I have no plans.” I said with a shrug.

            After saying good bye again, Mom and I were left alone for the rest of the night. We had leftover pizza for dinner, and we unpacked until about eight. While Mom unpacked, she had me set up the TV and my Playstation so we could watch Netflix. We both showered and sat on the couch under a blanket and watched a few episodes of Doctor Who. While I showered, Mom went to the local grocery store and got us each a personal container of ice cream- hers was Chocolate Chocolate Nut (Chocolate Ice Cream with Chocolate Coated Almond Clusters), while mine was Mint Nittany (Mint Flavored Ice Cream with Oreo Cookies). We were currently on the season where the Doctor was against a large alien spider queen and his companion was a red head in a wedding dress, which just happened to be named Donna Noble.

“She looks like you, acts like you, and has the same name. What are the odds?” I wondered.

“I don’t see it.” Mom said with a spoon in her mouth.

“Really?” I asked.  “You don’t see it?”

“Not in the slightest.” Mom said.

“Okay then Mom.” I said.

            The entirety of the next day consisted of Mom and I filling out enrollment forms that Mr. Blofis brought over that morning. After Mom called the university she now works for she found out that they are paying for my schooling since she is working for them. Every hour or so we would get off the table and rearrange the living room to get away from the boring paperwork. As it got closer to five, we finished the paperwork and took showers to get ready for dinner.

            After my shower I got dressed in my room. Mom already chose and ironed my clothes. She picked out a solid black dress shirt with black dress pants and a dark blue hooded jacket. When I stepped out Mom was already in the kitchen waiting for me. She was wearing a red silk blouse, a black skirt, and her emerald necklace that brought out her eyes.

“What d’you think?” Mom asked. “Flapper? Or slapper?”

“Flapper.” I said with a smile. “But I think the necklace is a bit too much, don’t you?”

“Am I bothered?” Mom asked, doing her Catherine Tate impression (which in all honesty was spot on.)

“Mom please don’t start-” I started.

“Am I bothered?” Mom asked again.

“No you’re not.” I said with exasperation. “You look lovely. Let’s go.”

            With her hooking her arm with mine, we left and went to Mrs. Blofis’s house (well, it’s an apartment). It turns out that the Blofis’s lived only two blocks away from us and they lived on the third floor. We were rung in and when we got to the door Paul greeted us. He took my jacket and hung it up. Mom handed him the enrollment forms and he said he’ll take them to the school tomorrow.

“Yay, a new school.” I said under my breath. “This ought to be fun.”

“Donna! Tsuna!” said Mrs. Blofis, who was wearing a blue Sunday dress that had white lace. “How are you?!”

“We’re good.” Mom said. “We got a lot of our stuff unpacked after you and Paul left, and we had to fill out paperwork for Tsuna’s schooling today. Apparently, since I’m working for the university Tsuna goes to school for free!”

“Really? That’s great!” Mrs. Blofis said. Then she realized something. “Percy, come out here and meet the Nobles.”

            Out came a teenager that appeared my age. He was fairly tall with jet black and bright sea green eyes. I could tell that he was very fit and muscular. He was wearing a dark green dress shirt with a blue tie and looked really uncomfortable. For a second, I thought I saw my reflection, because he looked sort of like me.

“Percy, these are the Nobles.” said Mrs. Blofis. “This is Donna-”

“Nice to see you again Percy.” Mom said. “You have grown into such a handsome young man since I last saw you.”

“Thanks.” Percy said with a blush forming on his face.

“And this is Tsuna.” said Mrs. Blofis. “The two of you used to play together when you were younger.”

“Nice to meet you…again, I guess.” I said as I offered him my hand. He took it and we shook.

“You too.” He said with a nervous smile.

            After that, it started to feel awkward. It was kind of hard to explain, but Percy had this aura around him that just screamed troubled teen. But there was something else about Percy that felt weird, but also somewhat comforting. I couldn’t place where, but I swore I saw the look in Percy’s eyes before.

“Percy,” started Mrs. Blofis, “Show Tsuna your room. Donna, Paul, and I need to talk.”

“Okay Mom.” Percy said. “Come on dude.”

            I followed Percy to his room. He led me in and I was bombarded with blue. Blue everywhere. Blue walls, blue carpet, blue curtains, and blue bed sheets. One side of the room held a dresser. The other had Percy’s bed and a night stand. He had a few shelves hung up on the wall that had a few pictures. On Percy’s walls were posters of fish, a black Pegasus and a drawing of a man that looked like he was half fish and was holding a three pronged spear while riding a wave.

“Who’s this?” I asked.

“That’s Poseidon.” Percy said proudly. “God of the Sea.”

“From Greece, right?” I asked.

“Yea.” He said.

“You’re really into Greek Mythology, aren’t you?” I wondered.

“Why d’you say that?” he asked.

“Well, there’s a poster of a Pegasus and Poseidon hanging on your wall. You have a small book about the myths, even though it looks like it’s barely been opened. And then there’s-” I explained.

“Okay I get it. You think I’m weird.” said Percy, a little hurt.

“Not really. I think it’s pretty cool.” I said, trying to make him feel better.

“Really?” he asked

“Yea. I always wanted to learn more about the Greek Gods, but I have a really hard time reading.” I said.

“Why is that?” Percy wondered.

“Oh, I have Dyslexia. The words seem to jump of the page and rearrange themselves.” I said, feeling a bit more relaxed around Percy.

“You have Dyslexia?” He asked with his eyes wide.

“Yea, since I was born. I was even diagnosed with ADHD when I was younger.” I stated.

“You’re kidding?!” Percy was bewildered.

“I’m telling the truth.” I said.

“I have Dyslexia and ADHD too!” He blurted out.

“You’re joking?!” I asked.

“No I’m not!” He said with a chuckle.

            We started laughing. I felt really comfortable with Percy. It was like we were best friends for ages. I sat on the ben and noticed a bronze colored pen. Even with the light on, I could tell that it had a barely noticeable bronze glow to it. Curious, I picked it up. I noticed that it had a word written on it. I read it to myself slowly.

“ _Ana..klus…mos._ ” I thought. “ _Riptide._ _Wait, how did I know that?!_ ”

“Are you all right Tsuna?” asked Percy.

“What? Oh yeah.” I said. “Nice pen.”

“Thanks. That was a gift from an old teacher of mine.” Percy said as he took the pen out of my hand.

“That was nice of him.” I said. “Was that Greek inscribed on the pen?”

“Well, it’s Ancient Greek. Why” He wondered.

“Oh no reason.” I said. “ _How did I read Ancient Greek?_ ”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked as he put his hand on my shoulder. However, before I could answer, Mrs. Blofis called us.

“Boys! Dinner is ready!” Mrs. Blofis said.

            Percy and I walked out to the dining area. Mrs. Blofis had put out some expensive looking china. The white table cloth looked like it was made of silk. As Percy and I sat down, Mom and Mr. Blofis brought out dishes that had mashed potatoes, corn, and a gravy boat. Mrs. Blofis carried out the roast beef. Surrounding the roast beef were baby carrots and small onions. The smell was divine.

“Eat up everyone!” said Mrs. Blofis.

            We scooped up the food. After a few minutes, Mrs. Blofis went to the oven and brought out a tray of fresh rolls and a tray of butter. Mr. Blofis brought out a bottle of wine for the adults and a bottle of apple cider for me and Percy. While we ate the amazing food, we talked.

“So Tsuna, do you have any disabilities?” Mrs. Blofis asked.

“Oh, well…I have ADHD and Dyslexia.” I admitted. “That’s all I have really.”

“Just like Percy.” said Mr. Blofis.

“Will this affect the enrollment process Mr. Blofis?” I asked.

“Call me Paul.” He said. “And it shouldn’t affect the process too much.”

            We finished dinner after a while. We shared stories and laughed. Percy and I got along really well, like best friends. From what I could tell, Mom and Mrs. Blofis acted like Mom never moved away. After dinner, Mrs. Blofis brought out a chocolate cake smothered in blue frosting and a tub of vanilla ice cream.

            It was near nine before Mom said we had to go. I didn’t want to go, mostly because I was having a lot of fun and Percy was really cool. But Mom did overdo it on the wine a bit, so I needed to take her home. We said our goodbyes and put on our coats.

“Hey Tsuna, wait up!” yelled Percy before we left the apartment.

“What’s up?” I asked.

“Do you want to hang out tomorrow?” Percy asked.

“Um…” I said, a bit shocked.

“Go ahead Tsuna.” Mom said. “We unpacked a lot of our stuff already and I have some things to do at the university. Besides, it would do you some good to get reacquainted with Percy.”

“I guess that’s a yes then Percy.” I said with a smile.

“Cool. Just come over around 8 in the morning tomorrow.” said Percy as he raised his fist.

“Okay. See ya Percy.” I said, bumping our fists together. “Thanks for having us Mrs. and Mr. Blofis.”

“It’s no problem dear.” said Mrs. Blofis. “And please, call us Sally and Paul, you don’t need to be so formal.”

            We left after that. It was quite dark outside. Mom was barely tipsy, but her balance was off, so I had to support her. You would think that we would have been mugged, considering the way we were dressed and how late it was, but nobody came at us, which was a good thing. We got home in a few minutes and I unlocked the door.

“Off to bed, I think.” Mom said. “Don’t wake me tomorrow. I have an alarm set for ten. Make sure you eat something before you head over to Percy’s.”

“Yes, mother dear.” I said. As she turned around, I went up and hugged her. She was a bit startled, but she hugged back. “Thanks for the move, Mom. Good night.”

“Good night sweetie.” Mom said. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” I said as we went to our rooms.

            When I got to my room I changed into my sleeping clothes. They were simple and comfortable, consisting of a white shirt and black shorts. The shirt has a black coloration for the collar and arms. The middle of the shirt has a picture of a black serpentine dragon. The shorts had a yin yang symbol on the lower left side of the pants. I jumped into bed and wrapped my IKEA brand comforter and snuggled down into my pillows. With a loud yawn that doubled as a sigh, I played with my dragon ring.

“ _I made a friend._ ” I thought as I drifted off into the realm of dreams.


	2. Tsuna

I had a terrible nightmare that night. It was the worst I have ever had in my entire life. The first thing I noticed was that I wasn’t wearing normal clothes. It looked like ancient Japanese clothing, and I somehow that it was called a kimono. On the black half coat, the montsuki, was black with deep blue wave patterns at the edges. My pants, called hakama, were long and really baggy for my tastes and colored sea green. I was wearing sandals and very thin socks, called tabi. I actually forgot that I knew I what the clothes were called. It must have been from that Japanese Culture exhibit at the Seattle Art Museum Mom dragged me to a few years ago to put me in touch with my roots.

The next thing I noticed was that I was on a beach. To my left was a forest that was beautifully green, and in the distance was a large snow topped mountain. I have seen that mountain before in my Godzilla movies that I used to watch. The mountain was Mt. Fuji. Between my current attire and Mt. Fuji, I knew I was in Japan.

The sky darkened with storm clouds. It started to pour rain and hail. I never got wet or hit by the hail. I heard the sound of metal against metal and a loud hiss, like a snake. I ran towards the sounds and saw two twelve foot men fighting. One was a noble looking man wearing the armor of a samurai and wielding a long blade, a katana I think it’s called. The other man wasn’t wearing any armor, but at least he was wearing pants. While the samurai was using his sword, the bare chested man was using his bare hands. There were moments where I swore the bare chested man’s hands looked like snake heads. I tried yelling at them to stop, but they didn’t hear me.

There were times when the samurai swung his sword that a blade of water was formed. The other warrior ducked and released fire from his mouth. The water blade and the fire canceled each other out. The steam it created reached me, and I couldn’t see what was going on. I then heard that hiss again, then seven more. I looked around and saw a shadow in the mist. It grew larger and larger, until it toward far above me. It then looked right at me, and then it attacked me.

“AHH!” I screamed, sitting straight up in bed and covered in sweat. My heart was pounding in my chest. I tried to make sense of the dream, but I really didn’t want to think about it. That snake creature terrified me more than anything in my entire life. I fiddled with my ring as I got out of bed.

I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was seven in the morning. Calming down, I went to the bathroom and took a shower. As soon as I got into the hot water, I felt better. I felt calmer and a bit more energetic. I got out about fifteen minutes later, toweled off, and brushed my teeth. By the time I got back to my room, it was seven twenty. I decided that I should get going, so I got dressed for the day. Since I didn’t know what Percy and I were going to do today, I dressed in casual, comfortable clothing. I was wearing a white shirt with a black hooded jacket zipped half way and dark blue jeans.

On my way out of my house I grabbed a banana. I also noticed an envelope that had my name on it. In it were a couple of dollars and a note. The note was from Mom. She must have woken up earlier this morning to set it out for me before going back to sleep. It said:

_Tsuna,_

_Here’s some money for the subway and a lunch. Be a good boy._

_Love Mom_

Smiling, I put the money in my wallet and left my apartment. I ate the banana on my way to Percy’s and finished it as I got to his apartment complex. I climbed the stairs and got to the door and knocked. After a moment, Mrs. Blofis opened the door.

“Tsuna!” she said in surprise. “You’re early.”

“I am?” I asked.

“Yea, about fifteen minutes. Percy isn’t even awake yet.” She said. I noticed that she was wearing a blue business suit and her make-up was partly on.

“Oh,” I said nervously. I began messing with my ring and looked away from her. “Sorry. I…I guess I’ll…comeback later then.”

“Don’t worry about it sweetie.” Mrs. Blofis said. “Come on inside.”

She didn’t give me a chance to say anything. She grabbed my shoulder and led me inside and had me sit on the couch. She went to the bathroom and finished applying her make-up. I looked around while I waited. Turns out that Mrs. Blofis had a lot of pictures of Percy. Before I could grab a picture and get a closer look at them, Mrs. Blofis came out.

“How do I look Tsuna.” She asked. The make-up wasn’t necessary.

“You look beautiful.” I said with a slight blush.

“Thank you dear.” She said. “Are you hungry? I could make you breakfast if you want?”

“No thank you Mrs. Blofis.” I said.

“Now Tsuna, please call me Sally.” She said.

“Sorry.” I said, looking away and feeling really uncomfortable. Mrs. Blofis, I mean Sally, smiled and got off the couch. A minute later she came out with a glass of orange juice.

“Drink this.” She said.

“Thanks.” I said.

“Tsuna, you need to relax.” Sally said. “There’s nothing going to happen to you here.”

“Sorry, it’s just that I get really uncomfortable in awkward moments.” I admitted. “Not that talking to you is awkward, Sally.”

“Thank you dear.” said Sally. It was quite for a few minutes. “Tsuna…”

“Yea?” I asked.

“I was wondering…” she started, “What was your father like?”

“My father?” I asked with visible anger on my face. “Why do you want to know about him?”

“I’m just wondering.” She said. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s okay.” I said. “It’s just that my father is a touchy subject for me.”

“Why is that?” she asked.

“Well, I never met the man.” I said. “He left before I was born.”

“I’m so sorry.” Sally said. She put her hand on my shoulder.

“Thanks.” I said. “But it’s okay. Since he left before I was born, I have no memory of him to say if he was a good or bad father.”

“So you don’t have any memories of you father?” Sally asked.

“Yeah.” I said. “Well…”

“What is it dear?” wondered Sally.

“It’s not much,” I started, “But it’s the earliest memory I have. Well, it’s not really a memory per say but more of a feeling. I remember this warm, gentle light over my crib. This light looked like a sunrise over the sea. And then there was the smell that I later found out was the sea itself.”

Sally had a curious look on her face. She was about to say something when Percy walked out of his room. He was obviously still half-asleep as his eyes were barely open. He was also in his sleep wear. He was wearing a form fitting black shirt and blue boxers. He walked straight into the kitchen and didn’t notice me or Sally. As I heard the fridge open and something being poured, I gave Sally a questioning look. She just shrugged her shoulders. Percy then walked out while drinking a glass of milk and looked at Sally and I. His eyes went wide and he began choking on his milk. I instantly jumped up and practically dragged him to the sink and made him cough up the milk.

“You-you’re…uh…here…early.” Percy coughed out.

“So I’ve been told.” I said with a small chuckle.

“Percy! Are you alright?!” Sally asked after she rushed into the kitchen.

“He’s fine.” I said. “Just a…little choked up.”

“Oh thank goodness.” Sally said, placing her hand over her heart. “I nearly had a heart attack. Oh no! I’m late!!”

“Where is Sally going?” I asked as she rushed into her bedroom.

“She has a meeting with her publicist.” Percy said. “Mom has a new book based on Greek mythology planned, and wants it to be published.”

“Really?!” I asked. “Well, I can’t wait to read it. Actually, I can’t wait to listen to it. Thank God for Audiobooks.”

“Yea, I guess.” Percy said.

“Percy, I got to go.” Sally said while she dug through her purse. “Here’s $30 for something for you two to do. Also get you two something to eat. Bye sweetie. Bye Tsuna.”

“Is she always like that?” I asked after Sally kissed out foreheads and left the apartment.

“Sometimes.” Percy said. He then realized that he was still in his pajamas. “Uh, wait in the living room until I get ready, okay?”

“Yea, no problem.” I said. I walked into the living room and continued to look at the pictures.

There was a picture of Percy, about the age of seven, playing on a beach. The water appeared grey. Percy was building a sand castle and was giving the camera a goofy smile.

Written on the bottom left corner was the word Montauk. Then there was a picture of a sixteen year old Percy with boy the age of thirteen, or maybe fourteen. This boy had a head full of black hair that looked like he just got out of bed. He had pale white skin, dark eyes, and was wearing mostly black clothing underneath an old aviator’s jacket. On his finger was a silver skull ring and to his side was a black pocket knife. The picture looked really recent. The boy and Percy were playing a weird card game that involved dice and miniature figurines. Percy looked angry and confused, while to boy looked like he wasn’t having enough of a challenge. I chuckled as I put the picture back.

“I never knew Percy had a little brother.” I thought. “I wonder where he is. Why wasn’t he at dinner last night? He probably stayed at a friend’s last night.”

I grabbed another picture. This one had a twelve year old Percy and two other people, a boy and a girl. All three of them were wearing orange shirts that said Camp Half-Blood. The girl had curly golden blonde hair with gray eyes and a natural tan. The boy looked slightly older than Percy, with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a thin wispy beard. I could tell that Percy was the one who took the picture as his arm was mostly extended and that they were really close to each other. Percy had a smile that told me that he was absolutely happy.

“I guess that is how happiness looks when you have friends.” I thought. “I hope I can feel that happy one day.”

“That’s Annabeth and Grover, my best friends.” said Percy. I turned around and saw that he was dressed. He was wearing jeans and a light blue shirt with a dark blue jacket unzipped over it. “Ready?”

“Yea.” I said.

As we left the apartment, Percy grabbed an apple for the two of us. We walked in silence for a little bit as we ate our apples. After we tossed our apple cores, I began to get curious as to where Percy was taking me and what he had planned for the day. Also, it was uncomfortably quiet, so I started a conversation.

“So…” I began. “Where’s your brother Percy?”

“Huh?” Percy asked. “What brother?”

“The black haired boy in the picture of that card game.” I said. “He wore black, looked thirteen…”

“Oh that’s Nico.” Percy said. “He’s not my little brother, although I treat him like it. Technically, he’s my, uh…cousin.”

“That’s cool.” I said. “On what side is he your cousin?”

“My father’s.” said Percy. “Oh, we’re here.”

I looked ahead and saw that we were at a large brick building with a fence around it. It looked old. There was a plaque near the front gate that said Goode High School. Percy led me to our high school.

“So this is our high school?” I asked.

“Yep.” Percy said with a smile. “Paul teaches here as an English teacher. But he’s not my teacher though. I got Dr. Boring.”

“Wha-what’s his name?” I laughed out. “Dr. Boring? You’re kidding me?!”

“I’m serious. That’s his actual name.” said Percy.

We laughed for several minutes. Then we walked to the subway station where Percy paid for my fare. He said that we were going to Grand Central Station, as there is more stuff to do near there. While riding the train, I asked Percy about his youth.

“Well, there’s really not much to talk about really.” He started. “You could say that I had a troubled childhood. I hated my first stepfather. I called him Smelly Gabe. He was a

terrible person, but Mom stayed with him to protect me-”

“Protect you from what?” I asked.

“And because I have Dyslexia and ADHD,” he continued, ignoring me, “So school was hard. Because of those ‘issues’, I was kicked out of six schools in six years.”

“Wait, six schools in six years?” I asked. “What happened?!”

“Well,” started Percy, “In Fourth Grade, I accidently hit the wrong leaver on the catwalk when my school was visiting Sea World Shark Pool and made my class take an unplanned swim, then in Fifth grade I accidentally fired a war cannon which hit the school bus. Stuff like that happened and I thought I was cursed. Then I went to my summer camp-”

“Camp Half-Blood.” I interrupted.

“Yea. How did you know that is what it was called?” he asked.

“That picture with…Annabeth and Grover was it? The orange shirts you three wore said Camp Half-Blood.” I explained.

“Oh, right.” He said. “Anyways, after a summer at Camp Half-Blood, I was able to stay in schools longer and not get expelled. I have been at Goode High for two years, all thanks to Paul.”

“Paul seems like a really nice guy.” I said.

“He is.” Percy said. “I’ve never seem my mom happier.”

“Well, you’re not the only one with issues with the educational system.” I said.

“What did you do?” asked Percy, his curiosity peaked.

“Nothing much.” I said. “One time, Third Grade I think it was, my class went to the Seattle Aquarium. It was really fun and I was on my best behavior. Anyways, my class had special permission to feed the octopuses at the aquarium. By the way, it is very weird to watch an octopus eat. So, when I got to the pool with the food in my hands, all the octopuses came right to me. As I was feeding them, a bully called me a freak then pushed me into the pool. I started crying and got out of the water quickly, then that bully grabbed me by the wrists and told me to stop being a baby. I got myself out of his grip and pushed him into the pool. As soon as he tried to get out of the water, he said that ‘I was going to get it’. But as he said that, the octopuses…well, they attacked him.”

“And you were blamed?” asked Percy.

“Well, I did push him back.” I said.

“That’s not fair! He was the one who pushed you in first!” yelled Percy. The other riders on the train began looking at us.

“I think the octopuses scarred him for life.” I thought aloud.

“Anything else happened?” Percy asked.

“Hmm, in Middle School,” I started, “I was taking a Chemistry final. This school was more ‘hands on’, so we were allowed to use actual chemicals as long as we followed the instruction. The teacher was taking forever, and with my ADHD, I was practically bouncing off the walls. The teacher warmed me several times to calm down. So when we were finally allowed to start mixing chemicals, my Dyslexia acted up and I grabbed the wrong chemicals. Let’s just say, they can’t use that lab for a while.”  
After I told Percy some more of what happened to me, we arrived at Grand Central Station. I’ve never been here before. It wasn’t very busy. The way the light was in the large room made everything appear like gold. It was a cool sight. Percy grabbed me by the crook of my arm and dragged me to a candy store called Sweet on America.

“Is that Percy Jackson?” said a high pitched voice from behind a counter. This woman had short black hair with lots of pink highlights. She looked like she was in her late twenties and wearing a red, white, and blue uniform. “I haven’t seen you in years.”

“Hey Melissa.” Percy said. “How are you doing?”

“Good.” Melissa said. “Say, how’s your mom been doing?”

“She’s great.” Percy said. “She’s actually talking to her publicist about printing another book.”

“That’s fantastic!” Melissa said. “Who’s this?”

“This is Tsuna.” Percy said. “He’s new to New York so I’m showing him around.”

“Ah, that’s sweet.” Melissa said. I started to blush a bit. “Y’know, this place is really dead right now. So how about I give you two each a free bag of candy?”

“Really?” Percy asked. She nodded. “Thanks! I’ll have a bag of blue jelly beans. What will you have Tsuna?”

“Chocolate mints please.” I said. Melissa scooped out our candy and gave us the bags. We said our good byes and left Grand Central Station.

We walked around the city for a while until Percy led us into a mall. We went through several shops. One shop we went through was a Gamestop. We looked as a couple of games, and since Percy had a Wii in his room, we both bought Super Smash Bros Brawl. Then we went into a skateboard shop. Percy found one that (surprise) had a black Pegasus on it while I found one that had a dragon riding on tidal waves. We thought they were cool, but they were way too expensive.

“That looks cool.” Percy said as he looked at the board in my hand. “A little artsy though, isn’t it?”

“Artsy?” I asked. “Percy, dragons are cool.”

“Not if you have seen one up close.” He muttered to himself. I was about to say something, but I let it drop.

It was getting close to lunch, and as if on cue both my and Percy’s stomachs growled with hunger. We went to the food court and looked around for something to eat. One thing that stuck out to me was an IHOP Express. It was the most outrageous thing I ever saw (I mean, an IHOP in a mall food court, seriously?) However, pancakes sounded fantastic, so Percy and I got some. I ordered the Chocolate Chocolate Chip Pancakes with a Pepsi and Percy got the Double Blueberry Pancakes with a Root Beer. I decided to share our lunch, so we cut our pancakes in half and traded. The lunch was great.

After lunch we looked through several more stores. Then near 3:00 we went to the movie theater. The movie we decided to watch was the live action Blue Beetle film starring Tristan McLean. Percy had enough money left to buy the tickets himself, but I insisted that we split the tickets and the ICEEs.

“So…how’d you like the movie?” I asked, not really happy with the film.

“Well, it was no Avengers or Dark Knight Rises.” Percy said.

“Yea, not McLean’s best movie. I mean, it was an origin story for Jaime Reyes. McLean is too old to play a teenager.” I said. I checked the electronic clock that sat in the middle of the mall and saw that it was close to five. “We should probably head home.”

“I guess.” Percy said.

We walked back to Grand Central Station and took the subway back home. Percy and I discussed Goode High School some more. We still talked about it on the walk back to our apartments. When we had to split up, I said good bye to Percy. I was near my apartment complex when I heard Percy calling out to me.

“Tsuna! Hey Tsuna!” yelled Percy.

“What is it Perce?” I asked.

“Oh, uh…I just wanted to ask if you wanted to walk to school with me tomorrow?” he asked.

“Sure?” I said kind of questioning him.

“Great!” said Percy. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See ya.” I said as he turned around and ran to his apartment.

When I entered my place, I saw Mom had covered the coffee table with folders. There were text books on the floor and she was reading a Peer Review Journal. Mom didn’t even look up when I entered the room.

“Busy day at the office Mom?” I asked. Mom popped her head right up.

“Oh Tsuna, you’re finally home.” Mom said. “How was your day?”

“It was great.” I told her. I went on to tell her everything Percy and I did today. She kept wondering if I saw any cute girls, so I blushed and told her to shut it. I sat on the couch and looked over the folders. Even with my Dyslexia I could tell that they were about marine life. “What’s this all about? A class your teaching?”

“In a manner of speaking…” started Mom.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“I’ll talk about it later sweetie.” Mom said. “Are you hungry?”

“No, I ate a lot of junk food today, so I’m just going to relax in my room and watch Netflix before bed.” I said.

“Ok. See you in the morning Tsuna.” said Mom. She stood up and pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

“Night Mom.” I said as I walked back into my room.

After I got into my usual sleeping clothes, I turned on my PS3 and set up Netflix. I started listening in on BBC’s Merlin while I grinded in my three Birth by Sleep save files. I got thirsty near 9 o’clock, so I went out to the kitchen and got a glass of water. That was when I heard Mom on the phone.

“-I know it’s really unexpected Sally. But I have to go, or the university will, as they put it, ‘look somewhere else’. I’ll pay you for watching over him. I just don’t want him to be by himself. You will? Oh, thank you Sally! I owe you a big one!! I’ll see you tomorrow then. Okay, bye.”

“What was that all about?” I asked.

“Tsuna!” yelled Mom. “I didn’t know you were there.”

“I was just getting a drink of water before bed.” I said with a quizzical look. “What’s going on? You’re never this distracted. And why were you talking to Sally this late at night?”

“Well, I was hoping to tell you tomorrow.” She said.

“Tell me what?” I asked.

“Tsuna, I’m going on a sea expedition tomorrow that will last for two weeks.” Mom said. “I’m going up north to study marine life.”

“What?!” I yelled. “But-but you just started your job today! How can you leave tomorrow?!”

“The Head of the Marine Sciences division at the university says I have to go or else I lose my job.” Mom explained.

“That’s not fair!” I argued. “Is that even legal!”

“Tsuna calm down!” Mom said. “Your eyes are changing color!”

When she said that, I started to calm myself down. You see, I have something called idiosyncrasy. The textbook definition of idiosyncrasy (according to Mom) is an unusual feature of a person. Whenever I get angry or really upset, my eyes change color from sea green eyes to a dark blue-ish grey. It’s something that I try to hide from other people, so I attempt to bottle my negative emotions.

“Are you okay?” Mom asked. I nodded. “Oh thank God. Your eyes are back to normal.”

“But why do you have to go?” I asked.

“Tsuna, this request came out of the blue.” said Mom. “The call you just heard, that was me asking Sally if you could stay over there until I get back.”

“I can’t just stay at Percy’s Mom!” I said. “I barely know them, plus it’s not fair at all to them!”

“It’s for the best Tsuna.” Mom said. “Especially since you and Percy are the same age and go to the same school. And it’s not like we won’t be able to talk to each other. There will be a satellite phone on the boat, so we can talk any time.”

“But Mom-” I started.

“TSUNAYOSHI NOBLE! That is enough!” screamed Mom. It was rare for Mom to yell at me. It was even rarer for her to use my full name. “This conversation is over. Tomorrow before I head off to the boat, Paul is going to take your bed over to his place, and after school tomorrow you are to walk with Percy to his house. Now, go to your room and go to bed.”

I stormed off and slammed my door. I jumped into my bed and punched my pillows, then screamed into them. I didn’t fall asleep for a couple of hours. I eventually fell asleep but my alarm seemed to go off a few minutes later. I got up, dressed, and left my apartment, not even saying goodbye to Mom. Percy and I met up not long after that.

“Hey Tsuna” Percy said with a goofy smile. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine Percy.” I said with a yawn.

“Did you sleep alright dude?” He asked.

“Not really.” I said.

“So my mom said that you’re staying over at my place for a few days.” said Percy.

“Yea, I found out about that last night.” I said.

“That’s cool!” he said. “I always wanted to have a sleepover.”

“Aren’t we a little old for sleepovers Perce?” I asked, a smile appearing on my face.

“I don’t think so.” He said. “I told mom I will gladly share my room with you, since we don’t have guest room.”

“You don’t have to do that Percy.” I said. “I don’t want to be burden.”

“You’re not a burden Tsuna, you’re my friend.” Percy said. His smile was infectious, which caused me to smile. He then threw his arm around my shoulder. “My friends are never burdens. Besides, mom always makes even better food when we have company.”

It was weird. I’ve only known Percy a few days but I felt more comfortable with him than anybody else I knew. In no time, I was in a better mood. We then arrived at Goode High School. Percy led me to the school’s office. After I talked to the secretary, Percy had to go and said that he’ll see me at lunch. The secretary handed me my schedule and set me on my way.

I got lost in no time. All the halls looked the same and the halls were already cleared of students. I wondered around aimlessly for several minutes. While looking down at my schedule (and walking backwards out of frustration), I bumped into a janitor. He was a really old Japanese guy. He looked so old that he looked like that he could barely hold himself up. He was pudgy with a noticeable hunchback. A bandana covered his forehead and wrapped around his head.

“Watch were you’re going, orokana kodomo.” The janitor said with a thick Japanese accent. His mouth sounded like it was stuffed with peanut butter. I didn’t respond to his insult, but I was curious about it.

“Sorry sir.” I said and bowed my head slightly. It seemed like the most polite thing to do. “I’m new here, so I don’t know where my class is. Could you show me where it is?”

I lifted my schedule to show him what class I was in. He grabbed the paper, but when he saw my ring, he just starred at it. It was really creepy. But what was even creepier was that his breathing deepened, like he was an animal catching the scent of its prey. He looked up at me, as if he was staring right into my soul, and then took the schedule out of my hand.

“That’s an interesting ring boy.” The janitor said. “Is it of Japanese origin?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?” I asked.

“I like seeing relics from my homeland.” said the janitor. “Ever since I was forced to come to this country, I yearn to see anything from my country. Follow me boy.”

He led me to my class. During the walk, he didn’t say anything, but he did look back at me every now and again. When we arrived at the classroom, he walked away. Thinking that the janitor was weird and really creepy, I walked into the class room.

“What have we here?” asked the teacher. He has black hair that was gelled back and a five o’clock shadow. He was wearing black pants and a black trench coat buttoned all the way.

“Sorry sir.” I said. I handed him the note that the secretary gave me.

“Ah, the new student.” said the teacher. “Tsunayoshi? Is that how you say it?”

“Yes sir, but I prefer Tsuna.” I said.

“Well, I’m Mr. Sylar. I prefer to just be called Sylar.” said Sylar. “Tell us about yourself.”

“Ok, somebody clearly likes Heroes.” I muttered quietly under my breath.

I looked towards the class itself and saw several different cliques. There was a group of jocks in the back, the ‘just barely dress code acceptable’ girls on the wall near the door, the nerds and geeks near the front, and most surprisingly, Percy, near the window. He was smiling his smile and I was happy that I had at least one friend in the class.

“Hello everyone.” I started. “My name is Tsunayoshi Noble, Tsuna for short. I recently moved here from Seattle, I trained in Kendo and Fencing and love to swim. And my favorite TV show is Doctor Who.” Nobody was paying attention. As expected. Percy, however, was. After I was finished, Mr. Sylar told me to take a seat next to Percy. I gladly did.

“Tsuna, just so you know, this is Biology 2.” said Mr. Sylar. He turned his back and pulled down a screen that had a diagram of a brain on it. “Let’s continue with the brain, shall we? Such a marvelous organ. And how much of it do we actually use? Ten percent of it, maybe twenty. Imagine the answers we’d have with a hundred percent. Why is there evil? How many angels can dance on the head of a pin? How do we make love stay?”

“Really? Did he even realize he just quoted a villain from Heroes?” I asked, leaning over to Percy. He snickered. Class flew by quickly. As soon as the bell rang everyone in the class jumped right up and left the class. As I took out my schedule, Percy snatched it out of my hand. When he gave it back, he said our schedules were exactly the same.

“I guess Paul figured it would be easier for me if we were in the same classes.” I said.

“That’s probably the reason.” Percy said. “Hey, there’s something on your back.”

“What?” I asked. He wiped the back of my shirt and showed me that it had a bunch of cobwebs on it.

So we went to our classes. After Biology we had a Free Period, so Percy showed me around the school. Then we went to English, and it was boring! Honestly, it was absolutely terrible, and the teacher himself was a bore! Ironically his name was Dr. Boring, just like Percy said. And he had this terrible, obviously fake English accent (or maybe even Scottish), but I didn’t get on him for it. And the fact that he was teaching Shakespeare… just kill me now. After English we had Lunch. I had the burger while Percy had the pizza. While eating the janitor that helped me out that morning was watching me and Percy while we ate.

“Who is that?” I asked, pointing at the janitor.

“Oh, that’s Mr. Umo.” said Percy. “He started here about two weeks ago. Personally, he creeps the hell out of me. When I first met him, I swore that he was sniffing me.”

“He did that to me too.” I exclaimed. “Then there was that thing he said to me.”

“What did he say?” Percy asked.

“He called me an orokana kodomo.” I said. “It means stupid kid.”

“What language is that?” Percy asked.

“Japanese.” I said. “But the thing is Percy, I don’t speak Japanese.”

“I thought you could?” Percy said.

“Why? Because I’m half-Japanese?” I asked, a bit hurt. “Please Percy.”

After Lunch we went to Algebra. How dull. We had another Free Period after that. He and I walked around the exterior of the school until our last class, which was Gym. Gym was a great way to end my first day of school. All of my pent up energy from sitting in classes all day was used in a fantastic way-kickball. I hadn’t played kickball in years and it was really fun to play. Percy and I were on separate teams. It was close, but I ended up winning for my team. I was on third base, and as the ball was kicked I ran to home. Percy somehow got the ball and was right on my tail, but I dove and scored.

After school Percy and I went to his house. When we got there we put our bags on the floor near Percy’s room and Percy told me to just relax since we had no homework. I went into the kitchen for a drink and saw that there was a plate full of fresh blue chocolate chip cookies and a note. The note was from Sally which said:

_“Hope you enjoyed your first day of school Tsuna! I’m glad that you’re staying with us. You seem a bit more responsible than Percy, so make sure he doesn’t eat all of the cookies. Paul and I went to the store to get stuff for dinner, so I’ll be back soon-Sally”_

“Oh man.” said Percy. “Mom went all out for you. Her blue cookies are the best.”

He tried to steal about five of them at a time but I pulled the plate away. I gave him the note and he groaned. He then poured us two glasses of milk and we sat on the couch and watched TV. After an hour we heard the door unlock and we got up. We saw that Sally and Paul had their arms full of grocery bags so we helped them out.

“Thank you.” Sally said. She gave Percy and me a hug. “Tsuna tell me about your day.”

So I did just that while she was putting away the groceries. Paul asked if I liked my schedule and I said that it was great. While Percy and I talked about school Sally and Paul made dinner. Paul made the tossed salad and Sally made the lasagna. It was fantastic. After dinner Percy and I did the dishes.

We then went to Percy’s room (I guess it was also my room for now). My bed was brought over here. Percy’s room was rearranged to accommodate my bed. Our beds faced each other and Percy’s dresser was at the foot of his bed while a suit case filled with my clothes was at mine. Percy had a small TV and his Wii was connected to it. I went to take a shower and got into my sleeping clothes. After I got back into the room Percy went to take his shower so I played Super Smash Bros. Brawl. When he returned in a black shirt and blue boxers we played VS and co-op.

“Boys,” said Sally as she entered the room, “Would you like to watch a couple of movies with me and Paul?”

“Sure.” said Percy.

“What are the movies?” I wondered.

“I think Paul grabbed Grown Ups and Just go With It.” said Sally. “They star Adam Sandler.”

“He’s funny.” I said.

So we watched movies together, like a family. We watched Just Go with It first. After the first movie I made stove top popcorn for all of us. I made a bowl for Sally and Paul and a bowl for Percy and I. While watching the second movie I nearly choked on my popcorn. After the movies Sally and Paul did the dishes while Percy and I went to bed. Before we went to our room, I hugged Sally and Paul.

“Thanks for letting me stay here.” I said.

“You’re welcome Tsuna.” said Sally. I then walked to my room and lied down on my bed.

Percy and I talked a bit while we drifted off to sleep. When I fell asleep I had another nightmare. I was in the sewers. The entire place was shrouded in webs. I was in a giant spider’s web. I shuddered at the thought. I floated to the center of the web and saw a large spider shaped shadow. In front of it was a large glowing object.

“I think I found him, my liege.” said the spider. “The Umi no Musuko is here.”

“Are you sure it’s him?” said a commanding voice that sounded like grinding stones.

“Yes I-” paused the spider.

“What is it?” asked the stony voice. “Why did you pause?”

“I- think I found two sons of the sea.” The spider said.

“What do you mean two?!” the commanding voice demanded. “The sea god has only one son!”

“But the scent-” the spider started.

“Baka yarō!” screamed the voice. “Find the right scent! It must be one of these two boys. You should know that I do not tolerate failure, after I squished your wife.”

“Yes Daranibō-sama.” Said the spider with obvious anger.

“You have two weeks.” said the voice. “If that son of the sea is not in my presence before then…well, at least your wife’s death was quick.”

I was shaken awake by Percy. He looked scared. He said that I was yelling in my sleep. I told it was just a nightmare, but he didn’t look too sure. Looking at the clock, I decided that it was time for me to get up and get ready for school.

The days I stayed over at Percy’s went by fast. Sally and Paul treated me like a second son. Percy and I were getting closer to each other too. One could say that we were like brothers. Mom kept her promise of calling every day. I really missed her, but she said she was having fun so at least she was happy. But after a week her calls stopped coming. I was extremely worried, but I thought it was due to signal interference or something.

After the third day it was announced that there was going to be dance the Friday before Mom gets home. Percy said that he was bringing his girlfriend Annabeth to the dance and that I should go. He pestered me for ages to go so I said I would.

Speaking of Annabeth, I met her for the first time during my first Saturday staying at Percy’s. I’ll admit she’s very beautiful with her blond hair and intense grey eyes. Apparently today marked their first month anniversary.

“So how did you two meet?” I asked Annabeth while Percy got everything ready. It was around nine in the morning.

“We met at our summer camp.” Annabeth said. “When he first arrived at camp, he fainted. I was elected to feed him while he was passed out.”

“Isn’t that the sweetest thing?” I said. Percy walked out carrying a picnic basket. “I hope you didn’t drool or anything when Annabeth fed you Percy.”

“Oh, she told you about that...” Percy said with his face red. “Uh, do you wanna go Annabeth?”

“Sure.” She said. “Nice meeting you Tsuna.”

“You too.” I said. “See ya Perce.”

While Percy left, I picked up our room. It became a real mess in a few days. After that I finished the homework that was assigned the Friday before. I still had plenty of time to kill so I played more Birth by Sleep. Sally was tired from work, so we ordered in pizza. It was really late when Percy returned home. He was wearing a tux, which was weird as he left in jeans and a t-shirt.

“Nice tux.” I said. “Where did you take Annabeth?”

“Oh, we went to a French restaurant.” Percy said, trying to untie his tie.

“With what money?” I asked. “Come here, let my untie it.”

After I untied his tie, he went to the bathroom to change. We went to sleep and I helped him with his homework the next day. We relaxed most of the day when there was a knock on the door near dinner. Sally opened the door and she sounded really happy.

“Percy! Nico’s here!” Sally yelled. She led a boy of thirteen or so into our room. With his black hair and aviator’s jacket, I figured that this was the boy in the picture.

“Nico? What are you doing here?” Percy asked.

“It’s Sunday.” Nico said. “Remember? You made me promise to come over for Sunday dinner at least once a month or you would drag me here yourself.”

“Did I really say that?” asked Percy.

“It sounds like you.” I said, extending my hand. “Hi Nico, I’m Tsuna. Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Nico said with a small smile. He looked really cautious and nervous. He kept his gaze at his feet, not really looking me in the eye.

“Say Nico, do you like video games?” I asked.

“Huh?” he said, now looking up. “Oh yeah, I do.”

“Here, play this.” I said as I handed him my PSP.

“Why are you-” started Nico.

“Play the game; I think you’ll like it.” I said. Nico took my PSP and jumped on Percy’s bed. The three of us talked until it was dinner. When I asked Nico where he lives he responded with down south.

“So how do you know Percy?” Nico asked, his face practically buried in the game.

“Well, we met when we were younger.” I said. “According to our moms, we went to the same preschool together before I moved to Seattle. Then my mom got a job here in New York and we moved back here.”

“That’s cool.” He said. “AH! That armor thing killed me again!”

“You’re already at Trinity Armor?” I asked. “Did you skip the cut scenes or something?”

“They went by so slowly.” Nico said. “I needed to skip them."

“Dinner’s ready!” yelled Sally.

We all ate and talked. Nico and Percy did a lot of the talking. Something about Percy persuading Nico to go to camp for a little while. When I asked about their camp, the quieted up. I wasn’t sure how I was supposed to feel about that. After dinner, Sally insisted that Nico stay the night, but Nico said that he had to go.

The Monday after was when my life started to feel like Hell. When Percy and I walked out of the school there was a large group of jocks waving around shinai (Kendo swords) like idiots. I was hardly impressed by them. They kept boasting that they were master swordsman after a week of training. While that irritated me, it meant nothing. Then they all saw me and Percy.

“Look who it is guys!” said their jock leader named Dylan. He was ugly. Short and fat with brown freckles that covered every inch of his arms and face. His hair was a dirty red, cut so short he was practically bald. “It’s the Japanese swordsman and his freak of a friend.”

“Wow that hurt.” I said sarcastically. “Not like I haven’t heard worse. Come on Percy.”

“Fine.” said Percy, who had his fists clenched.

“Hey come back here.” said Dylan. “We just wanted to talk.”

“Yea I bet.” said Percy.

“Shut it freak.” said one of Dylan’s goon.

“What do you want Dylan?” I asked emotionlessly.

“I heard you said that you were trained in Kendo-” said Dylan.

“And fencing, what’s your point?” I asked.

“I challenge you to a duel.” He said. When he said that I broke out laughing. Percy looked at me like I was crazy, while Dylan and his goons looked pissed.

“You? Challenge me?” I laughed even harder. “Let’s go home Percy before I die of laughter.”

"Why did you go into swordplay if you’re not going to fight?" asked one of Dylan's goons.

"It's a great way to say in shape." I said. "Though I guess your leader doesn't no anything about that."

“Hey, get back here!” yelled Dylan. I ignored him and coerced Percy to do the same. “Oh, I guess the chink is a coward!”

I stopped walking. Percy scowled and nearly attacked Dylan. I had to grab a tight hold on his arm to make him stop. He looked at my face and saw that while I was hurt, I wasn’t going to let it rule me.

“Please ignore the fat ginge Percy.” I said. “He’s not worth our time.”

“Okay.” Percy said while restraining his anger. “Let’s go home.”

So we walked home. I didn’t say anything. Percy was worried, but I could tell that he didn’t know what to say. When we were a block away from the apartment, several of Dylan’s goons blocked our way. Percy led me through an alley, but there was Dylan with his other goons. We were surrounded.

“What do you want Dylan?” Percy asked.

“Nothing you Greek Freak.” Dylan said.

“You are really starting to piss me off Dylan.” I said.

“What’s with your eyes?” one of Dylan’s goons asked. I realized that my eyes turned gray again.

“Never mind my eyes.” I said. “Percy and I are leaving. Leave…us…alone.”

We turned around and started walking out of the alley. Then I heard Dylan scream and run towards us. A strange feeling came over me. I became more aware of my surroundings. I could hear the whishing of wind from behind me. Everything appeared to be moving a bit slower than usual.  
In an instant I pushed Percy into a wall and sidestepped to the right. In the corner of my eye I saw Dylan swing a metal pipe down where I was just standing. I grabbed his wrist and elbowed him in the face. He stepped back and with the pipe in my hand I hit the back of his knees, causing him to fall to the ground. I then kicked him onto his back and put the pipe to his throat.

“Where is the honor in attacking an opponent with his back turned?!” I yelled. I don’t remember ever being so angry. “Tell me!!”

“I-I-” started Dylan.

“In most cultures, you’d be put to death for such a thing.” I said. “But in one, you would be forced to kill yourself.”

I would’ve pressed the pipe harder into his throat if it wasn’t for Percy. After looking into his face I calmed down. I threw the pipe to the ground and walked out of the alley. I gave one last angry look at Dylan. He looked dazed, but not hurt.

When we arrived at the apartment, I heard Sally crying. Percy and I gave each other worried looks. Percy opened the door and Sally’s crying became louder. We walked to the living room and saw that Sally was on the couch crying. Paul was holding her tenderly. Standing on the other side of the coffee table was a priest, and next to him was a woman in a business suit carrying a suitcase.

“Mom, what’s going on?” asked Percy.

“Percy, Tsuna…” Paul said, but his voice wavered.

“You must be Tsunayoshi.” said the woman. “My name is Dianna Crossman. I am the head of the Marine Science division at the university. And this is Father Enrico Maxwell.”

“Hello, my child.” said the priest.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Tsunayoshi, we have terrible news.” said Crossman. “A few days ago, we lost contact with the ship your mother Donna was on.”

“Wha-what?” I said. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“There was a storm.” Crossman said. “Far up north, which was where we last heard the ship was located. We found the ship, but it was underwater. There were no survivors.”

“No…no…please…” I started to say. My heart snapped into pieces. My mother, the woman who gave me life, the woman who protected, raised and loved me, is dead. Tears started flowing down my face like waterfalls.

“Tsuna,” said Father Maxwell, “We all have our time in this world. God made us this way.”

“STUFF YOUR GOD SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!!!” I yelled and the entire apartment shook violently. Car alarms started blaring and plates fell to the floor. Percy tried to comfort me, but I pushed him to the away. Before anyone could so anything, I ran.

I didn’t even think about where I was running to. My mind was distant. I was letting my body act on its own. In what felt like forever, and at the same time too quickly, I arrived at the door of my apartment. With my hand shaking, I unlocked the door and entered what was supposed to be my new home with my mom. I slowly walked to the living room and grabbed a picture.

This picture was of one of my happiest memories. It was the first time I ever swam in the ocean. I was wearing a pair of green swimming trunks and yellow water wings. Mom was wearing a one piece red suit with a black cloth tied around her waist. I was splashing the water while Mom was trying to make sure I was safe.  
The picture brought tears to my eyes again. I fell to the floor and curled up into a ball. I cried and cried for hours. After a while I heard the front door open but I didn’t even look up. It could have been a psycho thief that was going to kill me, but I didn’t care. I heard shuffling and felt an arm around my shoulders. I lifted my head and saw that it was Percy.

“Per-*sniff*-cy.” I said. “So-sorry. I feel like such a-”

“It’s okay.” Percy said as he gripped my shoulder tighter. “You shouldn’t hold stuff like this in. Let it out.” I couldn’t control it. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder. I just let it all out. And Percy just let held me tight while I cried over my dead mother.


	3. Tsuna

            I became withdrawn when Percy brought me back to his apartment. I cried out all my tears at my apartment. When we got back Sally pulled me into a tight hug. It felt so motherly and loving that more tears spilled out of my eyes. After her hug I walked back into Percy’s room and sat on my bed. Curling up into a ball, I fell asleep.

            The funeral was on Wednesday. I couldn’t bring myself to go. I mean, there wasn't anything to bury, and I didnt want anyone's pity. And I couldn’t accept the fact that my mother was…was…dead. Everybody understood, so Sally told Percy to stay and watch over me. We sat on the couch and tried to watch TV. Well Percy was trying to watch TV; I was just staring into blank space. Percy tried everything he could think of to make me smile. He tried making jokes to just talking to me. They somewhat worked, but not by much. After Sally and Paul came home I went to Percy's...my room. An hour later there was a knock on the door.

“Tsuna, there’s a lawyer here to talk to you.” said Percy as he came in. I nodded slowly and stood up. Before we walked into the living room there were people arguing.

“Mrs. Blofis you are not his legal guardian.” said a grey haired man. “I cannot allow him to stay with you.”

“I don’t care.” Sally said. Paul was looking through a pile of papers while Sally and the lawyer talked. “He is going to stay here. His mother just passed away and he shouldn’t deal with anything like being taken away from those who want him to stay. The last thing he needs is to be sent away.”

“I can’t allow this.” said the lawyer. “You didn’t sign any paperwork to become his guardian. He will be coming with me and be put into the foster care system.”

“Give me the papers then.” said Sally. “He’s staying here. Donna told me that he doesn’t have any living relatives, so he needs to be with someone who will treat him right and like a son.”

“Which is why I’m taking him.” The lawyer said. “He’s not staying here.”

“Yes he is!” screamed Sally.

“No he isn’t!” yelled the lawyer.

“Why don’t you ask Tsuna what he wants?” asked Percy. The three adults looked over at the two of us.

“Ah, Mr. Noble,” said the lawyer, adjusting his suit. “My name is Carver Boothe. I am a lawyer and a representative of foster services. I’m here to put you in foster care.”

“No you’re not.” Sally said in a threatening tone. “Tsuna, sweetie, please tell us what you want.”

            I didn’t say anything. I just looked at Sally then at Mr. Boothe. Percy nudged me to get an answer at me. I looked at him and realized I didn’t want to be alone. I wanted… no, needed a family.

“I- I want to stay here...” I said. Mr. Boothe looked at me like he didn’t believe me but he just sighed and looked away.

“If that is what you want Mr. Noble.” said Mr. Boothe. “I’ll draw up the paperwork as soon as I can for you two to sign Mr. and Mrs. Blofis. Have a nice day Mr. Noble.”

            When Mr. Boothe left Sally hugged me tight again. Percy and I went back into our room and lied in our beds. When it got close to dinner Paul came and told us we were going out to eat. We got dressed and went to an Italian restaurant. I had a Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo, Percy ordered a simple spaghetti and Sally and Paul shared a Seafood Ravioli Mario. The servings were so huge for their cheap prices that we had a lot to take home.

            Being with Percy, Sally and Paul made me feel better. The pain was numbed, but still there. They were great. They attempted to make me feel more like I belonged. For example, we had a Doctor Who marathon after the Italian dinner. Percy set up Netflix while Paul went to get snacks. I didn’t even know about it until Percy blindly led me into the living room. Sally had made popcorn and Paul bought ice cream and other candies. All of this made me smile.

            We started with the first episode of the Eccelton Era. Sally and Paul just watched the show while Percy constantly asked questions. I answered his questions with a laugh each time. By the time we got to the Dalek episode I had to tell Percy that it was extremely difficult to explain fifty years’ worth of the greatest TV show in the world. It was midnight when Sally told us to go to bed.

            The news of my mother’s death spread quickly around the school. Many of the students came up to me and told me how sorry they were for me. Most girls hugged me and told me to talk to them anytime I needed. Some of the guys even told me that if I needed anything, even just hanging out, to just ask them after they gave a 'bro' hug. While many of the students were kind and supportive, Dylan just gave me everything he had in his verbal arsenal.

“Look who it is!” exclaimed Dylan. “Tsuna the Chinky Tuna!”

“Ignore him Tsuna.” I muttered to myself. “Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him.”

“What’s wrong chink?” smirked Dylan as he cornered me when no teachers were around. “Mommy gone? Is Mommy dead? I thought Marine biologists could swim, or at least know when to stay out of a storm.”

“Sh-shut up Dylan.” I said. I could barely get that simple sentence out. I was trying to hold back my tears. I wanted to fight him, but I don’t want to cause any trouble for Sally and Paul. I just squeezed my fist so tight that my nails dug into my palm, causing it to bleed.

“Come on you Tab!” yelled Dylan. He kept spouting off racial slurs. “Fight me. Punch me first so I can kick your ass and not get expelled.”

“Go screw yourself Dylan.” I said. “You’re a pathetic, fat, ugly ginger. If your only enjoyment in your life is terrorizing someone who just lost their mother, I can’t wait to see where you’ll be burning for all eternity.”

            Dylan just looked at me as if he was trying to figure out what I said. He then punched me in the stomach and threw me against the lockers. He kept punching me and punching me.

“I’m not a ginger you fucking chink.” yelled Dylan as he punched me. “Japanese bastard! And I’m not going to Hell. That’s reserved for people like you, the mutts of the world.”

“Dylan, leave him alone.” said one of Dylan’s goons. “His mother just died.”

“No, continue Dylan-san.” said on of Dylan’s new gang members. There were about ten new kids that looked like little Mr. Umos. Dylan introduced them as Mr. Umo’s kids. “He deserves it.”

            These new guys laughed as Dylan pulled back his arm again and punched me. Before his tubby fist hit me another hand grabbed his wrist. I slid to the floor. I looked over and saw Percy holding Dylan’s wrist and looked really pissed off.

“Leave him alone!” Percy yelled. He pushed Dylan away and helped me off the floor. “Are you okay Tsuna?”

“Yea.” I said. “But let’s go get an ice pack…or three.”

“Okay.” Percy said as he put his arm over my shoulder. We started to walk towards the nurse’s office when Dylan came up to us.

“I’m not done with him!” yelled Dylan.

“There’s never a teacher around when you actually want one.” I said. “Well I’m done with you!”

            Dylan chugged along and grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from Percy. I fell to the ground and Dylan tried to kick me. Percy stopped him by punching him in the face. While I stood up Percy threw another punch but stopped when a teacher yelled.

“Mr. Jackson!” yelled Dr. Boring. He ran over to Dylan and helped him up. “Why are you attacking this poor boy?!”

“I wasn’t attacking him, he was attacking Tsuna!” said Percy.

“No I wasn’t!” cried Dylan. “I was the one pulling him off of Tsuna.”

“That’s a lie and you know it!” I yelled. “He attacked me! He is the biggest racist in this school!”

“I don’t believe you.” said Dr. Boring. “Dylan is one of my best students and one of the nicest people I ever had the fortune to meet. He would never attack another student.”

“Then we’re talking about two different Dylans, because that fat ginger is the reason why I have these!” I yelled as I lifted my shirt. The bruises were already forming.

“I didn’t do that sir, Percy did.” said Dylan. He was actually persuading the English teacher.

            It took a bit of effort but I got Dr. Boring to let us off with a warning. At least Dylan got one too, so I guess that was sort of a win. Percy and I went to the nurse’s office and I got an ice pack. Then we went to our English class with Dr. Boring. As we entered the class room Dr. Boring asked Percy if he could have a word with him. I went to sit down and I could see Percy talking to Dr. Boring. Percy looked really upset. They both entered and I could tell that Percy was really hurt.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“Yea, I’m fine.” Percy said. No he wasn't. He sounded really upset.

“What did he say to you?” I asked.

“Nothing.” said Percy.

“Tell me Perce.” I said as I out my hand on his shoulder.

“Dr. Boring, well he said that he’s not buying my Dyslexia and ADHD ‘act’ anymore.” said Percy. “I tried telling him that it’s not an act, but he said that if I don’t stop playing around and concentrate he’s going to fail me.”

“That jerk!” I said. “He has no right-”

“Tsuna its fine.” Percy said. “I’m used to it.”

“Good morning everyone.” Dr. Boring said before I could continue with Percy. “I hope you have all done your homework. Now we shall be beginning a new unit: Sonnets. Now open to page fifty-three of your poetry textbooks and we’ll dive straight in with the Bard himself”

“Sir.” I asked in my best English accent (which I got from my mother by the way, she is…was… English). He had something coming to him because of what he said to Percy and for not believing that Dylan was the one who attacked me.

“Yes Mr. Noble?” asked Dr. Boring.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” I said, “Are you English sir?”

“No, I’m Scottish.” said Dr. Boring.

“So you ain’t English then.” I said, not impressed at all with him.

“No, I’m British.” He said.

“So you ain’t English then?” I asked again.

“No I’m not, but as you can see, I do speak English” He said with slight irritation.

“But I can’t understand what you’re saying sir.” I stated.

“What are you doing Tsuna?!” asked Percy in a hushed whisper.

“Well, clearly you can.” He said as he turned around.

“Sorry, are you talking Scottish now?” I asked.

“No, I’m talking English.” Dr. Boring said, his face clearly become more and more red.

“Right. Don’t sound like it.” I said.

“Okay, whatever you want.” He said in an attempt to ignore me. “Now, let’s get on with Shakespeare!”

“I don’t think you’re qualified to teach us English.” I said, leaning forward.

“I am perfectly qualified to teach English.” He said through gritted teeth.

“I don’t think you are though.” I said.

“You don’t have to be English to teach it.” I explained.

“Right.” I said. I started to use make gestures with my hands. “Are we taking English, or Scottish?”

“Tsunayoshi, that is enough!” yelled Dr. Boring.

            I sighed and leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. I wasn’t getting to him enough. Dr. Boring looked at me with complete annoyance. He then picked up his book and went on with his lecture.

“So, Shakespeare’s sonnets.” continued Dr. Boring.

“Sir?” I went on, trying to get his attention.

“A sonnet is a poem-” He went on, trying to ignore me.

“Sir?” I asked again.

“Written in fourteen lines-” He continued.

“Sir?” I asked, going a little bit higher.

“The last two of which-” He said.

“Sir?” I asked.

“Must form a rhyming couplet.” finished Dr. Boring.

“Sir?” I asked for a final time.

“Yes, Tsuna!” He yelled out.

“Can I ax you a question?” I said.

“Not just now.” He said.

“Can I ax you a question though?” I asked again.

“Just wait.” He said,

“But can I just ax you a question?” I ‘axed’. “I only want to ax you a question. Can't I ax you a question? I'm just axing you a question. Can I ax you a question?”

“What is it?” he asked.

“Have you been dating the lunch lady?” I wondered.

“What?!” he cried out.

“The lunch lady.” I said. “The one with long grey hair, skin hanging off her arms and smells like she hasn’t taken a shower in a few years.”

“No I have not you, you-” he tried to stutter out an insult.

“Don’t you have an answer sir?” I asked with a  cocky smile.

“Okay, can we please go back to Shakespeare?!” He yelled out. I leaned back into my chair again. “Thank you. So-”

“D’you fancy the lunch lady sir?” I asked again.

“Right.” He slammed his book onto his desk. He became all huffy puffy. “You are the most insolent child I ever had the misfortune to teach!”

“Thank you.” I said.

“You’re pointless, repetitious, and extremely dull.” He said, looking me right in the eye.

“Bit like Shakespeare.” I said, my arms crossed.

“You are not even worthy to mention his name.” He was shouting. “William Shakes- William Shakespeare was a genius! You, little brat, are definitely not! Now just sit there, keep your mouth shut, or I will fail you and this whole module right now!”

“Amest I bovvered?” I said, using the Shakespearian mom had me do.

“What?” Dr. Boring asked.

“Amest I bovvered, Forsooth?” I said.

“Tsuna-” He said, trying tomake me stop.

“Looketh at my face.” I said while pointing at my face. “Looketh at my face. Ist this a bovveréd face thou seest before thee?”

“Right. I’m calling your parents.” He said as he went to the phone,

“Are you disrespecting the house of Noble?!” I yelled. “Art thou calling my mother a pox-ridden wench?! Art thou calling my father a goodly rotten apple?!”

“Tsuna-” Dr. Boring was becoming exasperated.

“But he ain't even a goodly rotten apple.” I stated.

“Listen to me-” He said.

 “But he ain't a goodly rotten apple, though.” I said.

“Tsuna!” screamed Dr. Boring.

“Faceth. Bothered. Lookat it.Lookat it. My liege. My liege. My liege. My liege. Bothered. Faceth. Bothered. You take the high road and I'll take the low road.” (That last part I did in Scottish.)

“Tsuna. Tsuna! Stop. That's enough. Stop! Shush. Enough. No more. That's it.” He tried to stop me but I was on a roll. I kicked it up a notch.

“I ain't even bothered!” I said, smiling confidently. “I ain't even bothered! Look! Face. Bothered. Bethered. Face. Bothered. I ain't even bothered. My liege, I be not bothered. Forsooth, I be not bothered. Face. Bothered. I ain't even bothered. Face bothered. Shakespeare. Sonnets. I ain't even bothered.

My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun.

Coral is far more red than her lips' red.

If snow be white, why then her breasts are done.

If hair be wires, black wires grow on her head.

I have seen roses damasked, red, and white,

But no such roses see I in her cheeks.

And in some perfume is there more delight,

Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.

I love to hear her speak, yet well I know,

That music hath a far more pleasing sound.

I grant I never saw a goddess go,

My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground.

And yet by heaven I think my love as rare,

As any she belied with false compare.

BITE ME YOU FAKE SCOTTISH BASTARD!!!”

            The entire class was silent. I was being stared at by each and every student. Dr. Boring stood at the front of the class with his mouth open wide. Percy had a shocked look on his face. I looked back at Dr. Boring and saw that he was fuming. His face was going from beet red into a plum purple. He came at me and grabbed me by the ear.

“OW!” I yelled. “Let go of me!”

“You do not talk to a teacher that way Mr. Noble!” said Dr. Boring. “I will allow a single idiotic child talk to me with such utter disrespect! I’ll have you expelled for this!!”

“Stop!” said Percy as I was nearly dragged out of the room.

“Is there anything you wish to add Mr. Jackson?” asked Dr. Boring.

“Yea…how about,” started Percy, “Kiss my ass?”

            That simple sentence caused both Percy and I to be sent to the principal’s office. While Dr. Boring was yelling at Principal Sullivan me and Percy sat on the bench. We were told to wait for until Principal Sullivan was ready to hear our side of the story.

“Thanks Tsuna.” said Percy.

“For what?” I asked.

“You only did that because of what Dr. Boring said to me in the hallway.” Percy explained. “Though I don’t think it will be worth the trouble we’re going to get.”

“Percy, he said that you’re faking your ADHD and Dyslexia.” I said. “He was going to fail you for it. He shouldn’t have treated you like that, he’s a teacher.”

“And there wasn’t any resentment for him when he didn’t believe us about Dylan?” asked Percy.

“That was factor in my performance.” I admitted.

“What was that by the way?” asked Percy.

“That was Shakespeare’s Sonnet 130, and my personal favorite.” I explained.

“How did you memorize it with your Dyslexia?” Percy wondered.

“When my mother and I lived in Seattle, we performed in theatre.” I said. “She always preferred to do Shakespearean works and that passed to me. We even performed at the Oregon Shakespeare Festival. Anyway, I listened to others perform that piece and struggled through reading it. I wanted to make my mother proud and when we finally performed our pieces, I was like ten or so, I was the last one on stage. I was nervous, but mom just smiled from the front row. So I performed it without a hitch. That and I practically copied Catherine Tate's performance of it”

“Wish I could do that.” Percy said.

“I could help you if you wanted.” I said. “It’s hard, but it proves you can fight against Dyslexia.”

“Tsuna, Percy.” The secretary said. “Principal Sullivan wants to speak to you two now.”

            We thanked the secretary and walked into Principal Sullivan’s office. It was decorated with clippings of the school’s newspaper and several articles of another school newspaper. These articles had a picture of a crow holding a torch on them. Dr. Boring was standing up and leaning on the principal’s desk. Principal Sullivan looked irritated after listening to Dr. Boring, but she brightened up when she saw the two of us.

“Ah, Tsuna, Percy,” said Principal Sullivan. “Please have a seat.”

            Principal Sullivan was really young for a principal. She was in her late twenties. She has shoulder length blonde hair that was styled a bit different each day. One day it would be straight and the next day it would curly. She wears ornate blouses, pencil skirts, and a variety of dressier jackets. We took our seats and Principal Sullivan stared at us.

“So would you two like to explain what happened?” she asked.

            So we explained what happened. From Dylan constantly harassing me to the way Dr. Boring treated Percy. The so called doctor denied everything that involved him and demanded that Percy and I be expelled, but Principal Sullivan ignored him and calmly listened to us. When we finished our explanation Principal Sullivan sat back in her chair and thought quietly. A minute or so later she spoke up.

“Well I don’t see what the problem is.” said Principal Sullivan.

“Don’t see the-” started Dr. Boring. “That boy over was the most disrespectful brat I ever had in my classroom.”

“And from what I heard you deserved it.” Principal Sullivan said. “*Sigh* But I can’t let you two go without some sort of punishment. How about detention for two days?”

“That’s it?” Dr. Boring, Percy, and I asked at the same time.

“It seems fair, and taking to light Tsuna’s recent tragedy it’s all I want to give them.” said Principal Sullivan.

“But-!” started Dr. Boring.

“You’re lucky I don’t suspend you without pay Nigel.” said Principal Sullivan. “After first not believe or stopping Tsuna’s harasser, and then after what you told Percy… you deserve a lot worse.”

“Dylan was not harassing Tsuna.” said Dr. Boring.

“What proof do you have that he wasn’t?” asked Principal Sullivan.

“His word.” Dr. Boring said.

“And I have Percy’s and Tsuna’s word. Now get out of my office Nigel.” demanded Principal Sullivan. Dr. Boring grumbled as he left. “You two can go to your classes now.”

“Um, Principal Sullivan?” asked Percy.

“Yes Percy?” wondered Principal Sullivan.

“Are we still allowed to go to the dance?” Percy asked. “I kinda promised my girlfriend I would take her…”

“You can still go to the dance.” Principal Sullivan said, smiling at us sweetly. “I want you to have a good time, but report to detention on time after school today? I’ll know if you won’t because I have warden duty this week. Oh, and I’ll notify your parents.”

“Thank you ma’am!” said Percy. He grabbed the crook of my arm and pulled me out of the room.

            School ended very slowly today. And it was really weird. Percy and I kept finding cobwebs all over us. When the last bell rang we went to the detention room. Apparently it was in the school newspaper office. Principal Sullivan was already there. She looked much more relaxed, like she was in her element.

            They say detention was really boring, but I actually had a lot of fun. Percy and I were taught on how to make a newspaper by Principal Sullivan. She wasn’t strict or mean or anything. She even brought us some snacks. As we were working on the newspaper she told us about her life a little bit. It turns out that she once aspired to be a world renowned journalist, but due to certain events in her life she was unable to reach her goal. And through the same events she was led to being a principal. She sent us home two hours later. As we were leaving the school Mr. Umo was mopping near the exit. He was staring us down and looked really anxious, and despite being really creped out we walked past him and went home.

            Sally was really upset with us when we got home and so was Paul. They said that they were really disappointed in us for what we did. Before they could say anything else I told them about Dylan and his racist remarks, then of how Dr. Boring was talking to Percy. They understood and in the end Percy and I weren’t punished.

            Thursday went a lot better than the previous day. Dr. Boring didn’t say anything to me or Percy. Dylan avoided me like I had the plague. His new goons however, always appeared when I least expected them to. One moment there would be no one behind me and the next there would be about five of Mr. Umo’s kids who were way too close to my personal bubble. Detention was even better today. Principal Sullivan had us watch the first Superman movie that featured Christopher Reeve, but to make it seem like we were being punished she made us do a worksheet she made herself about the film.

            Friday was the day of the dance. Again there were no problems in school that day. I wasn’t excited about the dance, but I did promise Percy I would go. We both finished getting ready at the same time. Since it was a casual dance we just dressed for comfort. I wore a simple black t-shirt with dark blue jeans. Percy was wearing a light blue t-shirt with dark jeans. About an hour before the dance there was a knock on the door. Percy went to open it and there was Annabeth.

“Hey Seaweed Brain.” said Annabeth after they kissed each other. She was wearing a grey blouse that brought out her eyes and jean shorts. Her hair, instead of being up in a ponytail like it usually is, was let down. “Hi Tsuna.”

“Hey Annabeth.” I said. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” She said. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. “I’m so sorry Tsuna.”

“Thank you.” I said after I wrapped my arms around her. “Percy told you, didn’t he?”

“Yes he did.” said Annabeth. “You two look handsome tonight.”

“Thanks.” Percy and I said at the same time.

“Annabeth!” yelled Sally as came into the living room. They hugged each other and talked about stuff that I really didn’t want to know about and neither did Percy. When it got closer to the dance we decided to leave.

            As soon as we were outside the apartment complex I saw that it was really foggy out. The fog was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. It took us a little while get to the school but we got there safe and sound. We headed to the gym were the dance was being held and we heard the music from outside. As we entered we were bombarded with techno music, strobe lights, and many, many balloons. The entire gym was decked out with streamers. There were speakers in the four corners of the basketball court. The DJ was under the one of the hoops, playing artists such as Justin Beiber, One Direction, and Lincoln Park. There were times when I swore I heard some crappy Jingle Bells musac. People were dancing and banging their heads and fists.

“Come on you two.” said Annabeth. She dragged us to the dance floor. “Let’s dance.”

            We danced together for a couple of hours. It was really fun and lifted my spirits. When a slow song came up I backed up and had Percy and Annabeth have their moment. During the middle the first slow dance Percy and Annabeth separated and Annabeth pulled me into a slow dance. It was a bit awkward, dancing with Annabeth. I stumbled a lot and was blushing ferociously.

“You’re doing fine Tsuna.” Annabeth said with a smile. I looked away, still blushing and nervously scratched my head.

            After the song I went to get something to drink. The food layout was amazing. There were cookie platters, cheese and crackers, cupcakes and a veggie platter. The drinks consisted of soda, iced tea, pink lemonade, and a blend of Sprite and rainbow sherbet. As I got food for myself and drinks for the three of us I, unknowingly, was surrounded by Mr. Umo’s kids. I turned around and nearly bumped into Dylan.

“I thought you weren’t allowed to come to the dance.” I said as I took my cup out of my mouth and laid Percy’s and Annabeth’s drinks on the table.

“I can go where ever I want to chink.” said Dylan.

“Okay, enough with the chink stuff okay.” I said getting irritated. “You’re being incredibly racist.”

“It’s not being racist if I have Asian friends.” Dylan said proudly.

“Good for you then.” I said sarcastically. “Now can I go enjoy the dance?”

“No.” said Dylan as he pushed me. I was getting really pissed off again. “God you’re such a freak, with that eye changing thing.”

“Thanks Dylan.” I said while rolling my eyes. I started to walk away when Mr. Umo’s kids blocked my way and Dylan grabbed my wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going?” asked Dylan with a cruel smile.

“To hang out with my friends and enjoy this dance that you are ruining.” I said angrily. “Now let go!”

            Dylan just smirked and pulled me away from the dance floor. Mr. Umo’s kids followed and snickered. They started to talk to themselves in Japanese and I only caught a bit of it.

“Anata wa sore ga kareda to omou?” asked one.

“Wakaranai. Watashitachiha, otōsan no iu koto o kakunin suru hitsuyō ga arimasu.” said another.

“Watashitachi no kyōdai wa migi, hoka no kōho o ete iru? Jackson no kodomo?” another one said.

“Leave Percy alone!” I yelled at them. I pulled my wrist out of Dylan’s hand and pushed my way past Mr. Umo’s kids who stared at me.

“That’s right, run back to your boyfriend Jackson and his little slut.” said Dylan. Mr. Umo’s kids laughed. I stopped walking.

“What did you say?” I asked with my back to them. I clenched my fist tightly.

“You know, I think I’ll steal that pretty blonde away from that freak Jackson.” Dylan said. “She’ll be good for my _entertainment_ if you catch my dri-”

            I didn’t let him finish his disrespectful sentence. I punched him squarely in the jaw and knocked him to the ground. He spat out a couple of teeth. He stood up and I grabbed him by his shirt.

“Don’t you EVER talk about Annabeth or Percy in such a way EVER again!!” I screamed. Dylan actually looked afraid. “How dare you talk about my friends like that?! Do you think you are better than me? Do you?!”

            Dylan didn’t answer. I pulled back my fist and punched Dylan again. Before my fist got close to Dylan’s fat, freckled face my hand was caught by an old wrinkled hand. I looked at who grabbed me and saw that it was Mr. Umo.

“We can’t have any that here boy.” said Mr. Umo. He looked like he was really scared. He glanced at his kids and spoke to them. “Kare wa koko kara deru. Watashitachiha, anzendearu koto no ryōhō no otokonoko o toru yo.”

            Mr. Umo’s kids nodded and grabbed me. I struggled but I couldn’t get them to let go. I tried calling for help but one of them covered my mouth. They dragged me outside into the cold, foggy night. They led me a good distance away from the school where I finally broke free of their grip. I punched one and pushed the others away from me.

            They all started laughing. I looked at them strangely. Their bodies started to convulse and contort as they laughed. They grew slightly larger and their muscles bulged. Their shirts ripped, revealing two extra pair of arms. On their back was a big bulbous ball that has two little spikey things on them. Red eyes opened on their foreheads, adding six eyes to their head. Their mouths changed as well. Pincers grew into existence and their teeth grew pointed like needles.

“What the hell?!” I said. I backed up slowly.

“Wrong religion.” said one of the spider monsters.

            I then turned around and ran as fast as I could from them. I could hear them skittering after me. It was hard to see through the fog and it seemed to be getting thicker. There were times when I almost ran into a tree or a wall.

“Tsunayoshi!” they all cried out. “We’re coming for you!”

“ _What are those things?!_ ” I asked myself.

            One of the spiders jumped and tackled me to the ground. We rolled around and I was able to kick it off of me. I got up and ran again. As I ran I heard grunts and Percy yelling for Annabeth. I could make out their outlines in the fog and could see that they were fighting creatures. I ran closer and was about to call out when Percy swung a sword at me. A sword! Where did he get a sword?

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” I yelled as I ducked just in time. “It’s me Percy! Not one of those spiders! So watch where you swing that sword!”

“You can see my sword?” Percy asked. “Duck!”

            I kneeled down and he swung his sword. There was a scream and a pile of dust fell on me. I stood up and was about to day something when Percy ran over to Annabeth. She was frozen with fear and had a small bronze knife in her hand. Percy checked to see if she was okay.

“How is she?” I asked.

“She’s okay.” Percy said. “She just has a terrible fear of spiders.”

“After seeing these things I can understand.” I said. “Where did you get that sword and know how to use it?”

“It’s uh, hard to explain.” He said.

“Percy, there are spider-men, who just happen to be Mr. Umo’s kids, attacking us.” I said. “And you turned one into dust when you hit it with your sword. I want an explanation.”

“It’s kind of a long story Tsuna.” said Percy. “But you know of the Greek gods? Well long story short, they still exist and so do monsters. But I haven’t fought against these monsters before.”

“You fought against monsters?!” I yelled.

“We’ll talk later Tsuna.” Percy said

“There you are!” said the other spider creatures. We were surrounded. “It’s time for the two of you to come with us.”

“That’s not going to happen.” I said. “You have a spare sword Percy?”

“Just stay behind me Tsuna.” said Percy with his sword.

“Forget that.” I said. “I’m not letting you fight by yourself.”

            Percy stared at me like I was crazy and then smiled. He looked around and saw the terrible abstract art sculpture that was made with metal bars. He sliced a bar off with his sword and gave me the make shift weapon. It was kinda heavy but it would do the job.

“Thanks.” I said brandishing the makeshift weapon.

“Get ready.” said Percy.

“This is so kawaī!” said one of the spiders. “They think they can fight us.”

“But Jackson did destroy our brother.” said another.

“Dad can just make us another one.” Another said.

            Percy and I attacked while the spiders were bickering amongst themselves. Percy was able to make them turn to dust with a few swipes of his glowing blade. All I could do was beat them away with my metal stick. I felt useless, but at least I was able to keep them away from Annabeth. She wasn’t moving out of fear. The spider kids spat webs at us but we were able to maneuver out of the way. We were able to decrease their numbers from ten to three.

“These things are tough!” I said. I could really go for a sword like Percy’s right now.

“Tsuna get Annabeth out of here!” yelled Percy. He was currently blocking the three remaining spiders. “She’s in no condition to be here and fight.”

“But Percy-!” I started.

“Go!” he screamed. I nodded and picked Annabeth up by the arm and ran. I hated running from a fight. It felt cowardly and un-honorable.

            I dragged Annabeth through the fog. I tried to find the gate but the fog was too thick. With the spider kids away from us Annabeth was starting to become her usual self. We stopped running and she was holding her knife in a very threating manner.

“Where’s Percy?!” she asked with her knife pointed at me.

“Okay, is it some sort of fetish you and Percy have for point sharp objects at other people?” I asked with my hands up in a defensive manner. Annabeth’s glare that she gave me nearly scared me more than the spider kids. “He told me to take you and run. You weren’t being real useful back there.”

“That idiotic-!” said Annabeth. “We’re going back.”

“I told him I would get you to safety.” I argued. “I’m not letting you go back there so you can be petrified with fear and have the two of you lose your lives…I’m going with you. Come on!”

            We ran back to where we last saw Percy. We couldn’t find him. The only thing that was in the area was three more piles of dust and Percy’s sword. I picked up his sword, where I felt something familiar and powerful flowing from it and into me like some sort of supernatural, ancient energy. I actually got a closer look at the blade. It was a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edge blade, a leather-wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs.

“MMM!!” cried a mumbled voice. Annabeth and I looked over to where the voice was and saw that Percy was stuck to one of the trees in the school’s courtyard. We ran to him and saw that he was covered in spider webs. His mouth was bound. Annabeth and I tried to get the webbing off of him when a white glob went passed me and pinned Annabeth to the ground.

“Annabeth!” I yelled. I ran over to her when there was a loud skittering above me.

“Hello boy.” said Mr. Umo. I looked up and saw that he was just as monstrous as his kids.

            He looked a bit different though. Instead of extra human-like arms he had four spider legs protruding from his upper back. They were long, black and hairy which allowed him to tower over me. On his lower back was a large black spider’s abdomens that had a red hourglass on it and around the hourglass like tattoos were symbols for poison. His face was even more disgusting now. He had four pincers around his mouth, which had needle-like teeth that were dripping poison. His foreheads had several eyes of different sizes and colors, but most were red.

“What are you things?!” I yelled. I was getting sick and tired of what was going on.

“We are spider demons.” said Mr. Umo. “And I am the father of them all. I am Tsuchigumo, and because of you friend, I am the last of kind.”

“What do you want?” I asked.

“I was sent here for a mission.” said Mr. Umo. He skittered around as he talked. “A mission to find the Umi no Musuko.”

“The…Son of …the Sea?” I asked.

“Yes.” He hissed out. “At first I was going to take Jackson, but then you came along and made things difficult.”

“How did I do that?” I wondered.

“You both unnaturally reek like the ocean.” explained Mr. Umo. “So I have to take both of you now.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” I said, “And neither is Percy!”

“You have no choice, even if I have to paralyze you!” said Mr. Umo.

            He opened his mouth and shot out webbing and poison. They mixed as they left his mouth and turned into putrid, purple webs. I tried to move but I realized that my feet were stuck in some stray webbing. I tried struggling but the webbing wouldn’t come off. The purple webbing came closer so I closed my eyes and raised my arms, hoping that it would do something. As I raised my arm I felt my ring become really warm. I never felt anything sticky hit me so I opened my eyes. My ring was emanating a brilliant blue light that surrounded me in a sphere. The poisonous webs were hitting the sphere and were being disintegrated.

“You?! Cursed dragon!” cried out Mr. Umo. “I should have known!”

            The shield dropped and Mr. Umo dove at me, fangs bared and dripping with poison. On instinct I swung Percy’s sword. Mr. Umo hissed and was clutching his face. When he removed his hand he was missing a chunk of his head. He wasn’t turning into dust like his kids were.

“Damn Greeks and your Celestial Bronze!” cried Mr. Umo. He looked right at me and saw that I was glaring at him. “I haven’t seen that look in centuries. You are his son!”

“Shut up!” I yelled. I ran with the sword in hand and sliced the large spider legs. As each leg was cut, Mr. Umo staggered around. With his last leg cut Mr. Umo fell to the ground.

            He got back to his feet and swiped at me with his clawed hands. I parried his attacks away, making sparks against the sword. I used a couple of skills I learned in Kendo and Fencing and was able to cut Mr. Umo. I was lucky not to be hit by his claws or bit by his venomous fangs. It seemed that my reflexes were on overdrive. I could see Mr. Umo’s muscles tense and I knew when he was going to attack.

            I ran to attack and he grabbed the sword. I tried to rip it out of his grip but he held tight. When I finally got the sword out (by slicing his fingers in the process) he swung what remains of his spider legs into me with all of his strength and slammed me into a tree. My chest felt like it was on fire but I fought through the pain.

“You’re coming with me.” said Mr. Umo. He grabbed my arm and started to drag me away.

“Tsuna!” yelled Annabeth. With her free arm she threw her bronze knife which imbedded itself in Mr. Umo’s shoulder.

“Argh!” cried Mr. Umo in pain. He let go of me and reached for the knife. Pulling it out and dropping it next to me he walked to Annabeth. “I’m going to eat you for that Blondie!”

            Annabeth froze with fear again. As Mr. Umo walked to my friend I stood up. The pain was excruciating but I had to save Annabeth. I picked up Annabeth’s knife and prayed to God that it would slow Mr. Umo down. I threw the knife and it flew right into the back of Mr. Umo’s left knee. He fell to the ground and I ran over to him, raising the sword over my head for a downward strike. But as I was about to kill Mr. Umo I felt that this wasn’t right. It didn’t feel like there wasn’t any honor in defeating someone with their back turned. I lowered the sword and backed off.

“You’re just like your father.” chuckled Mr. Umo as he pulled the knife out of his knee. “He had a strong value of honor as well; never did he attack an opponent while their back was turned.”

            He then quickly turned around and pounced. I just had enough time to react. I swung Percy’s sword and Mr. Umo’s head was removed. As soon as his head was detached his body turned to dust. I was breathing really heavy and my head was pounding.

“Tsuna!” yelled Percy. I looked over and saw that his clothes were covered in dust. The webs must have been turned to dust after Mr. Umo died.

“Percy?” I said. My vision became fuzzy and I felt really dizzy. My heart was beating really fast. I dropped Percy’s sword and I collapsed.

“Tsuna?!” yelled Percy. “Tsuna!!”


	4. Tsuna

            I was dreaming again. I had no idea where I was. The scene kept changing. One minute I was in the sky during the day and then at night, the next I was on the ocean floor. Then I was standing in the middle of a clearing overlooking the ocean. I looked around and found nothing. Then I heard a rattle and a long hiss. The ground shook and out of the ground came a giant black snake. It towered over me like a mountain. I saw that it looked hurt and wounded, blood dripping from its wounds.

            The giant snake started to finish getting out of the hole when seven fireballs flew out of the sky and bombarded it. The snake shrieked in pain and fell to the ground. As it tried to get away a beam of pure pale light shot out of the heavens and struck the snake. Then two beings floated down, one looking like a small sun and another covered in moonlight. I couldn’t make out any features on them as they were covered in their blinding light, but I could feel something regal about the two of them. The snake lifted itself up again and a large wave blasted out of the ocean.

            As the snake screamed from the attack a man rose from the ocean wearing samurai armor. In his hand was a sword that looked familiar, but I knew I never saw it before. The three beings surrounded the snake on three sides and the snake hissed in anger. The sun-like being threw seven small orbs that looked like small suns that circled around the snake. The being shrouded in moonlight revealed a small silver disc. This disc shut out a pale light that encircled the seven suns. Then the samurai that came from the ocean raised his sword and swung it in a circle over his head. A beam of mystic energy shot out of his blade and hit the first miniature sun that was closest to him. The energy flowed throw the first sun and connected with the other six.

            The circle fell to the ground and created something that resembled a pentagram. The snake hissed and thrashed about as it sunk into the ground. The three beings came close to each other and bowed their heads. The beings made of suns and moonlight ascended into the sky. The samurai from the ocean sheathed his sword and looked towards the ocean. I wanted to ask him something, but as I walked to him the entire dream shifted and disappeared, like sand being blow in the winds.

            I opened my eyes after the dream ended. Sitting up I clutched my chest. It was extremely painful and each breath I took added to that pain like a sharp stab.

“Take it easy Tsuna.” said a voice to my side. A hand was put on my shoulder and I saw that it was Annabeth. “You have several cracked ribs.”

            I glanced around the room I was in. There were several cots with thin white sheets. Sheets hug from strings as privacy protectors. I could hear other people in the building, some moaning and groaning, other rushing around. Annabeth was now sitting on the cot I was sleeping in. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing an orange t-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood.

“Good to know.” I grunted out. I swung my legs over the side of the cot and stood up. As I did, however, my legs shook violently and I nearly collapsed on the floor. Annabeth caught me and put me back on the cot.

“You’ve been in bed for three days.” said Annabeth. “You’re bound to have a numb body.”

“Three days?!” I exclaimed. “What day is it?”

“The Monday after the dance.” Annabeth said. She grabbed an iced drink and gave it to me. I sipped it through the straw and tasted my favorite drink.

“A Peppermint Mocha?” I asked. I stared at the drink and it didn’t look like my favorite drink.

“You taste coffee?” Annabeth asked.

“Yea, but this isn’t it.” I said. “What is it?”

“Nectar.” She said.

“Do I look like I’m a humming bird?” I asked. “Why would you give me flower juice?”

“Not flower nectar, Tuna Head.” Annabeth said jokingly. “Nectar of the Gods. It’s the very thing the gods drink.”

“I think you mean God.” I said. “Where are we?”

“Camp Half-Blood.” said Annabeth.

“That summer camp Percy told me about?” I wondered. “For Dyslexic and ADHD ridden kids? Why are we here?”

“Camp Half-Blood is more than a camp for those with Dyslexia and ADHD.” said Annabeth. “It’s the training place, and home, of demigods.”

“Demigods?” I asked.

“Children of the gods.” She explained. I gave her a quizzical look. “The Greek gods to be exact. Percy said he told you about the gods.”

“Oh I think he did, but I was far more concerned with the spider demons coming after us!” I yelled.

“Don’t say spider.” said Annabeth after she shook with fear.

“Sorry.” I said. I sipped on the Nectar some more and was starting to feel the soreness fade away. “So tell me more about Camp…and Demigods.”

“Camp Half-Blood is _the_ training grounds for all demigods.” Annabeth explained. “It’s where we train our natural battle instincts. There’s a reason why you were so good at Fencing and Kendo. They’re your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Tsuna, not too little.”

“So you’re saying that I have no skill.” I deadpanned.

“It’s not that, it’s just that you have a higher natural aptitude for battle.” Annabeth said.

“And what Percy said about monsters, they’re real?” I asked.

“They’re very real.” said Annabeth. “If those things we fought is considered any clue to you. But yea, monsters are real. There’s the Hydra and Minotaur and many others that are real.”

“Then why haven’t I seen them.” I asked.

“There’s this thing, called the Mist.” explained Annabeth. “It blankets the world and alters the perception of mortals. It can even affect demigods if it is powerful enough. You must have had a worried godly parent if you couldn’t see _anything_ until recently.”

“So…” I said after a few moments of silence. “I’m the son of some Greek god?”

“That’s the reason you could drink the Nectar without being incinerated.” Annabeth said. “But determining your godly parent is going to be difficult. You see, a few weeks ago there was a large battle in Manhattan, with us and most of the gods on one side and the minor gods and the Titans, led by Kronos, on the other. At the end of the battle Percy made the gods swear on the River Styx, which is the greatest promise on can make, to claim all of their children by the age of thirteen.”

“But I’m sixteen.” I said. “My birthday was a few weeks ago, on August 2nd.”

“See that’s the thing,” started Annabeth, “The oath also has the gods claim any of their unclaimed children. So you should have known about being a demigod as early as the oath was taken.”

“Well I’ve heard nothing about being a demigod.” I said. “Not even a letter by owl.”

“Ha ha, Tuna Head.” mocked Annabeth as she punched me in my arm. I groaned slightly. She reached across and grabbed a golden cube of bread. “Here, eat this.”

“What’s this?” I asked as I took the square.

“Ambrosia.” Annabeth said. “It’s the food that the gods usually eat. Like the Nectar it has healing properties for us demigods.”

            I started nibbling on the square. It tasted like Sea Salt Caramel Ice Cream. I felt something warm in the pit of my stomach and my ribs felt much better. I felt more energetic and ready to walk about.

“Feel better?” asked Annabeth.

“Much better.” I said. I stood up and stretched, popping my bones. My ribs felt a lot better but were still sore.

“Then we can start the tour.” Annabeth said as she stood up herself. “And I don’t believe the orientation film will be necessary.”

“This camp has an orientation film?” I asked bewildered.

“It just expands on what I just told you.” Annabeth said.

“Okay then.” I said. We started walking out of the infirmary. I still was a bit unsteady on my feet so she supported me. I saw that there were people that were taking care of other campers. These ‘nurses’ looked really similar. They had blonde hair and blue eyes. “Why do the nurses look the same?”

“Those are the Children of Apollo.” Annabeth explained. “Like their dad they excel at healing.”

“Sons of Apollo… this is going is going to take some getting used to.” I said.

“Pretty soon you’ll find it completely normal.” said Annabeth. “Now let’s introduce you to Chiron and Mr. D.”

            As soon as we were out of the infirmary I felt steady enough to walk on my own. We walked through a hallway till we came to a door. We left the door and were on a deck. The deck was furnished with lawn chairs and tables. Some of the lawn chairs had pillows and blankets. Annabeth and I walked around the deck, which covered the entire house.  As we turned a corner I saw two men playing a card game.

            One man had a chubby face, a red nose and curly hair so black, it looks purple. He had watery, blue, bloodshot eyes, as if he was drinking. He was wearing a tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt and purple running shoes. The other man was in a wheelchair. He had thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard. He was wearing a tweed jacket with a blanket over his legs.

“Ah, it looks like our newest camper has awakened.” said the man in the wheelchair.

“Yippee, another camper.” said the chubby man in tiger stripes. “Why can’t they just get eaten or something before they get here? *sigh* Even fifty years stuck here is insufferable.”

“Tsuna, meet our heads of staff here at Camp Half-Blood, Chiron and Mr. D, the god of wine.” said Annabeth. She pointed to the man in the wheelchair and the man in the tiger stripes respectively.

“The god of wine?” I asked. “Why is there such a usele-?”

“I think what he means to say is,” interrupted Annabeth as she placed her hand over my mouth, “Why is there use a useful, and absolutely powerful and… handsome, god working at this…this… uh, umm… boring camp full of idiot heroes?”

“Thank you Anna Lee.” said Mr. D. while looking at me.

“Actually, it’s Annabeth.” muttered Annabeth.

“I would watch your mouth boy.” continued Mr. D. “I may be the nicest of the gods, but that doesn’t mean I won’t tolerate rudeness.”

            Mr. D’s tone was very threatening. I was scared, but I didn’t let it show. He was staring at me, as if he was sizing me up. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Annabeth was looking between me and Mr. D.

“I win.” said Chiron as he laid down his hand of cards.

“What?!” said Mr. D. “That’s not fair, rematch!”

“Very well.” said Chiron. “Annabeth, did you explain everything to Tsuna?”

“Yes Chiron.” Annabeth said.

“Good.” Chiron said. “Now, take Tsuna to the sparring arena. There’s someone who wishes to see him.”

“Who wants to see me?” I asked. “I don’t know anyone here-”

“Come on Tuna Head.” said Annabeth as she dragged me off the porch.

            Without the porch cover it was really bright. The sun shone brightly and there were many people running around, all of them wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. There were groups of people that looked a lot alike. Annabeth pointed at a volleyball court which had a couple of campers playing against pale green skinned girls. Annabeth said they were called Dryads.

            There was a river not too far away from the building that housed the infirmary. Annabeth said that it was aptly named the Big House. We crossed the little bridge and headed straight for the sparring arena. We passed close to a field of strawberries. Annabeth said that Mr. D’s presence affects the fields. While we walked several campers came up to Annabeth and asked for her opinion on certain things. They looked a bit like Annabeth, with grey eyes and blonde hair. They seemed to be talking about projects and architectures.

            Annabeth introduced me to the campers and said that they’re her half-siblings and cabin mates. I said hi and they all introduced themselves. They eyed me strangely. When they left Annabeth said that they were trying to decide if I was a child of Athena. Annabeth, however, said I wasn’t Athena Cabin material. Didn’t really know how to react to that.

            I could see a forest off in the distance. In the sky were several things flying around. I focused on them and saw that they were flying horses; Pegasi. Soon the sparring arena came into view. It looked like the Coliseum. As we entered I could hear the ringing of steel and a lot of grunting and groaning. We walked into the open arena itself and I saw scarecrows in armor and two very familiar faces sparring.

“Hyah!” yelled Nico. He thrust his eerie black sword at Percy who knocked it out of the way with his sword.

“Come on Nico, I know you’re better than that.” smiled Percy.

            Nico attacked again and actually made Percy block and back off. Then Percy retaliated. He was very good with a sword, but I could tell he was holding back. Because Percy was holding back Nico was able to hold his own. It was a thrill watching them. Their blades were arcs of bronze and black metal. When Nico struck again Percy caught the blade with his own and swung the black blade out of Nico’s hand.

“No fair!” yelled Nico. “You cheated Percy!”

“How wasn’t I fair?” asked Percy.

“I can think of a few ways.” I said, announcing my presence. Percy and Nico turned around quickly.

“Tsuna!!” yelled a happy Percy. He dropped his sword and rushed me. He pulled me into a tight hug and squeezed hard. Despite my ribs feeling immensely better, they were still a bit sore.

“Per-Percy! The ribs!” I choked out. He instantly let go.

“Sorry!!” said Percy. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Really?” I asked.

“He really was.” said Nico. “He barely left your bedside since you three got here. Me and Annabeth had to practically drag him away so somebody else could watch you.”

“Percy, why would you do that?” I asked.

“I-I felt responsible for you.” admitted Percy.

“You shouldn’t ever feel that way Percy.” I said. I then hugged him. “But thank you.”

“What an adorable budding bromance.” Annabeth said. Percy and I separated quickly.

“So...” I said. “Do I get a tour of camp?”

“Of course.” said Percy as he put his arm around my shoulders. “Come on Nico.”

“Do I have too?” asked Nico.

“Yes you do Death Boy.” said Annabeth. She grabbed his arm and pulled him with us.

            We walked around the entire camp. When we left the sparring arena Percy pointed to the west and said that’s where the Stables were. He also said that the Stables held both horses and the Pegasi I saw. We walked south towards the Big House. I didn’t look back when Annabeth and I first left, but now I could see that it was painted sky blue and was four stories tall with a bronze eagle weather vane. Annabeth said that the Big House held Chiron’s office, the Infirmary, and a Rec Room.

            We then curved around and headed toward the volleyball courts. There wasn’t anybody playing when we got there. I noticed that Nico looked really warm, so I asked him if he wanted me to hold his jacket. He responded with a stern no and clutched his aviator’s jackets protectively. We stopped by the Arts and Crafts pavilion. Percy said that we could make our own swords and other projects there. After that we went to the Amphitheater. I instantly liked it, as it reminded me of my time on the stage. But then I felt sad as it reminded me of Mom.

            Percy was really excited when we arrived at the Climbing Wall, and I could see why. It was really tall. There were some campers climbing it. Lava was pouring from it and there were boulders falling around the campers. It looked really fun and I wanted a go at it. After we watched the campers climb the wall for several minutes Annabeth said we should continue the tour. As we left I saw a young camper, maybe around ten, being bullied by an older camper. The older one was forcing the younger to climb the wall, but the ten year old looked scared and had tears in his eyes.

“What the hell?” I asked.

“What is it Tsuna?” asked Annabeth.

“Percy, come with me.” I said. He followed me towards the two campers. The younger was already pretty high up for someone his height.

“Come on, all the way to the top.” said the older. He looked a lot like the camp nurses that were in the infirmary.

“What do you think you were doing?” I asked. The older turned around.

“Jackson?” asked the bully. “Who’s this?”

“Name’s Tsuna.” I said. “Give me yours.”

“Eric, son of Apollo.” The bully said. “What do you want?”

“To know why you are picking on that kid.” I said.

“Why?” Eric said. “It’s none of your business.”

“Actually I’m making it my business.” I said. “I hate bullies.”

“This isn’t bullying.” Eric said. “It’s an initiation.”

“Is he a Son of Apollo too?” I asked.

“Maybe.” said Eric with a smirk.

“Uh huh.” I said. “Percy, help the kid. He looks scared to death.”

“Right.” said Percy. He walked to the base of the wall. “Hey! I’m Percy! What’s your name?”

“Casey.” said the young camper. He was shaking with fear and his eyes were closed tightly.

“Casey, it’s going to be alright.” Percy said. “I know you’re scared, but you need to jump off the wall.”

“But it’s too high!” screamed Casey. Tears were falling from his face.

“I know it is, but you need to trust me.” Percy said. “I’ll catch you, I promise.”

“Don’t listen to him Casey.” said Eric. Annabeth and Nico came up and were giving Eric death glares. “Don’t you want to be loved by our brothers and sisters?”

“Y-yeah…” said Casey.

“Then climb up to the top.” said Eric. “Prove you’re a son of Apollo.”

“How does risking his life prove he’s a son of Apollo?” I asked. “Did you take this little initiation?”

“Ye-…I-… no” whispered Eric.

“I thought so.” I said. “Casey, please jump. It’s like you’re flying in the air.”

“I’m scared!” cried Casey.

“It’s okay to be afraid.” Nico spoke up. “For us demigods, it’s what will keep alive when we are fighting monsters. Take Percy, he’s the hero of Olympus, and he was scared of Kronos.”

“Thanks for that, Nico…” muttered Percy.

“But-!” yelled Casey. He opened his eyes and saw us. He looked at me to Percy, then to Nico and Annabeth. He nodded and let go of the wall. He fell and Percy caught him. Percy set him on the ground and ruffled his hair.

“Annabeth, could you-?” started Percy.

“Yeah, I’ll take him to his cabin.” said Annabeth. “Come on Casey.”

            She grabbed his hand and walked him away from us. Eric was visibly angry. He looked like he was about do something, but one look from Percy, Nico, and I made him back off. He grumbled something about defying him…I wasn’t really listening. From the Climbing Wall we went to the Dining Pavilion, then the Cabins. There were twenty cabins. Each one looked different. Annabeth was waiting for us by the time we got there.

“Oh great…” said Nico under his breath.

“What’s wrong Nico?” I asked.

“Annabeth is obsessed with architecture.”  Nico said. “And since we’re at the Cabin part of the tour…just get ready.”

“O…kay…?” I said.

“Hey everyone.” said Annabeth.

“How’s Casey?” asked Percy.

“He’s fine.” Annabeth said. “I took him back to the Apollo Cabin and explained what happened to Will.”

“So there’s a cabin for each god here?” I interrupted.

“Yes there is.” said Annabeth. “There are currently twenty cabins, each one representing one of the gods of Mount Olympus. If you’re riding a Pegasus above the cabins you can see that they are in the shape of an omega.”

            Nico was right that Annabeth was obsessed with architecture. She went on and on about specific details of each cabin and how she would personally ‘upgrade’ them, as she puts it. I, however, drowned her out and just looked at the Cabins themselves. I only paid attention when she was telling me which cabin belonged to a certain god or goddess.

            One cabin looked like a regular brick house. With a closer look I saw weird inscriptions carved into each stone. With everything I’ve been experiencing lately I guessed they were something related to magic. Annabeth proved this by saying it was the cabin for the children of Hecate, the goddess of magic.

            The next cabin represented the Tyche, the goddess of fortune. It looked like miniature Vegas casino. Down the line was the Hebe Cabin for the children of the goddess of youth. I couldn’t even begin to describe it. The same thing with the cabin for Nike, the goddess of victory. The cabin for Nemesis, the goddess of revenge didn’t look like much, but it did have one distinguishing feature: a broken wheel above the door that looked like Pac-Man.

            A cabin that looked like an old-fashioned prairie house quickly came into view. It had mud thatched walls and rush roof, with red poppies over the door entrance. Listening closely I could just make out the sound of violins. The next cabin was the best one yet. It was windowless and made with obsidian stone. It had heavy columns and torches lit with green flames that Annabeth called Greek Fire and a skull over the doorway.

“Whose cabin is that?” I asked excitedly.

“That’s mine.” said Nico. “It represents my father, Hades.”

“Hades? As in the Lord of the Dead, that Hades?” I asked in bewilderment. “Nico you’re my new best friend.”

“Uh…Why?” asked Nico.

“Because you and your dad are cool.” I said. “In any interpretation of the myths I always liked seeing Hades.”

“Thanks.” said Nico. “I guess…”

“You’re welcome.” I said.

            We continued the tour with the cabin of Dionysus. It looked like a regular cabin but covered in grape vines. Then there was the Hermes cabin. It was the least impressive among the cabins I have seen. It was freshly painted brown and had the symbol I usually see at hospitals, a caduceus.

            Next was what everyone called Barbie’s dream cabin. It was the summer home of the children of Aphrodite. It was a wooden cabin with a painted blue roof, pillars, a checkerboard deck with steps and gray walls. It was hard to get close to it without gagging on the smell of designer perfume. The Hephaestus came next and it looked like a tiny factory, being made of brick and having a smokestack sticking out of it.

            A gray cabin was next. It was covered in paintings and carvings of wild animals. I was told that it belonged to Artemis, the goddess of the moon. Annabeth said that since Artemis is a Maiden Goddess she has no children and the cabin is honorary. She went on to add that her Hunters, young women that Artemis blessed with immortality to become her companions, stayed there when they visited. At the mention of the Hunters Nico’s face darkened.

            The next cabin nearly blinded me. It appeared to be made out of solid gold and so bright that I couldn’t make out any details. As we came to the next cabin Annabeth started getting excited. It was gray building with plain white curtains and a design of an owl over the door.

“Why are you so excited about this cabin Annabeth?” I asked.

“Because this is my cabin Tuna Head.” said Annabeth.

“And it represents which god?” I asked.

“My mother, Athena. The goddess of Wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts, and battle strategy.” said Annabeth.

“So that’s why Percy calls you Wise Girl.” I said.

“Oh does he now?” asked Annabeth, giving Percy a look. Percy just raised his arms and backed off.

            After the Athena Cabin was what I like to call the War Zone. It was a fitting name for the cabin that hosted to children of Ares, the god of war. Looking at the cabin made me remember the God of War games. The cabin was badly painted red, like splattered blood, and has a large boar's head over the door with barbed wire on the roof. Percy joked there were landmines around the cabin. At least I hoped he was kidding.

            Compared to the Ares Cabin, the Demeter Cabin was a lot tamer. It has a roof that is made of real grass and has tomato vines growing on the walls. It has wild flowers and roses growing on the porch. Its color is a kind of a light brown. Annabeth pointed to the next cabin in the distance. With a hint of anger in her voice she said it belonged to the queen of the gods, Hera. It is an honorary cabin as apparently Hera doesn’t ‘go around having affairs with mortals’. It was made out of marble, and shaped like a box. It had slim white columns, garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with the images of peacocks.

            We were down to the last two cabins and looked like complete opposites. The one closest to us was for Zeus, the king of the gods. It was another marble building, looking like a mausoleum, with heavy columns. The big bronze double doors are polished in such a way to provide a 'holographic' effect of lightning bolts passing across. It clearly was the largest of the cabins.

            The last cabin that we visited was absolutely breathtaking. It was simple, yes, but it seemed to draw my attention more than the others had. It was a long, low building with windows facing the ocean, and looking like it's made of rough sea stone, with pieces of coral at the end of the cabin and a seashell and a trident over the door.

“Zeus…Ares…Athena…Hera…” I said as I pointed at the respected cabins. “That just leaves…Poseidon.”

“My father.” said Percy. “That’s my cabin.”

“You’re the son of the sea god?” I muttered, remembering what Mr. Umo said. “ _He said he was going to take the Umi no Musuko, the Son of the Sea._ ”

“What’s on your mind Tsuna?” asked Nico.

“Nothing.” I lied. “So is this the end of the tour?”

“Yep, that’s it.” said Annabeth. “We’ll just take you to the cabin where you’ll be staying.”

“What?” I asked. “Why can’t I stay with Percy? Or Nico?”

“Sorry, camp rules.” Annabeth explained. “You can only stay in the cabin that represents your godly parent. But since you lineage is currently unknown, and since Hermes is the God of Travelers, all new comers stay there until your parent is determined. Come on Percy; let Nico take Tsuna to the Hermes Cabin.”

“But Anna-” started Percy before she pulled him away. “Uh, see you later Tsuna, Nico.”

“Where are they going in such a hurry?” asked Nico with a curious look on his face.

“Uh, how old are again Nico?” I asked.

“Umm…thirteen, I think.” Nico said. "Maybe fourteen."

“You’re too young to know Nico.” I said. “At the very least, it’s going to be a long make-out session.”

            Nico led me back to the Hermes Cabin. I wasn’t too keen on the idea of staying with people I never even met before. Nico and I got to the porch and knocked. A little girl with elfish features opened the door. Nico asked her to get two people by the names of Connor and Travis Stoll. She nodded and went to get the Stolls.

“Hey Nico, quick question.” I said as we waited.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Well actually it’s two questions.” I stated. “First, since the cabins here are the homes of the children of the gods, aren’t they all related?”

“Yea, everyone in a cabin is a half sibling.” explained Nico. “There are cases where you have full blooded siblings in cabins, like Travis and Connor. What was the other question?”

“Well aren’t all the gods like, brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles, so on and so forth?” I asked. “Doesn’t that mean that we’re all like cousins or something?”

“Oh, well…” started Nico. “I’m not sure. I never thought about before.”

“Well, between you and me,” I said, “I think you’d be a great little brother or cousin.”

            Before Nico could respond two identical boys came out of the Hermes Cabin. They both had tall and skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that hangs in their blue eyes, upturned eyebrows, a sarcastic smile and a gleam in their eyes. One was a tad taller than the other, but other than that they were completely identical.

            They introduced themselves as Travis, the taller one, and Connor Stoll, the shorter one, and that they are the co-counselors of the Hermes Cabin. After I explained who I was, they happily led me into the cabin. Nico came in as well. The interior of the cabin looked nicer than the outside. It was crowded, but not uncomfortably so. They led me to an empty spot on the floor and gave me a sleeping bag, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a Camp shirt and brown cargo shorts. Nico whispered into my ear that I should keep an eye on my stuff, as Hermes is also the god of thieves.

            After Nico left I talked to my new cabin mates and tried to get to know them. They were really nice people. I noticed that most of them had the same features as Travis and Connor, while others did not. I asked Connor about it and he said that they are the unclaimed campers. An hour or so later we all lined up for dinner. I was at the end of the long line. We walked to the Dining Pavilion. When we got there I saw that all the tables were filled with the other campers. There were as many tables as there were campers. As the rest of the Hermes Cabin walked to their own table, I headed towards Percy’s table as he was alone.

“Where do you think you’re going Tsuna?” asked Travis.

“To sit with Percy.” I said. “What? Is there a rule I can’t sit over there?”

“Actually there is.” said Travis. “I wouldn’t enforce it, but Chiron will.”

            So I begrudgingly sat at the Hermes Table. I barely fit on the bench, it was so crowded. I stared at Percy then at Nico. It wasn’t right for the two of them to be alone. Especially Nico, he’s too young to be eating all by himself. I was then brought food by green skinned girls, the Dryads Connor called them. It was a plate of the best grapes, cheese, and barbecue I have ever seen. My mouth was watering and my eyes wide. As I was about to dig in, the entire table stood up and head to the pyre that was in the center of the pavilion.

            I asked what was going on when Percy signaled me to stand up and follow them. I did and watched as the others scraped the best parts of their food into the hearth. I was about to say something when I was told that it appeases the gods and that it is a good way for our godly parents to hear our prayers. I was the last one from the Hermes table to get to the hearth. I stared at it for a moment when I saw that Percy was signaling me again to scrap my food into the fire. As I did I thought…no, prayed to my father.

“ _Please_ ,” I thought, “ _Please give me a sign father_.”

            As I scraped some of my food into fire I smelled a pleasant scent and I thought I felt something. I wasn’t sure what, but I guess it was just a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I was being watched. Then I walked back to the table and began eating. The food was delicious. As I began to get thirsty the cup next to me filled with a red liquid. I picked it up and took a sip.

“Code Red Mountain Dew?!” I exclaimed. I drained the cup and it refilled itself.

            Friday came by fast. The Hermes Cabin (actually, it was Travis and Connor specifically) put me through several ‘events’ to help me determine my lineage. They had me race Dryads and members of the Hermes Cabin but I wasn’t fast enough to beat them. They watched me when I tried archery with the Apollo Cabin. I failed miserably at that. I fared much better in canoe racing with Aphrodite Cabin and the Naiads. I wasn’t good at building anything either, so I took that as a sign that I’m not a son of Hephaestus.

            Every other day the Hermes Cabin had a sword sparring session with Percy. Since Nico was alone he usually just followed Percy around, so he was there as well. During these sparring sessions I easily beat the other members of the Hermes Cabin. This was even with the fact that none of the sword I used felt right in my hand.

“Hey Tsuna!” said Percy. “Want to spar against me?”

“Sure.” I said as I walked to him. “If you think you can take me.”

“Oh no.” said one of the campers.

“This isn’t going to last long.” said another.

“Place your bets!” cried Travis and Connor in unison.

            Percy and I readied our swords. We circled around each other, looking for the best moment to strike. I made the first move. With a thrust of my sword I striked. Percy wasn’t expecting it and angled his sword to block the blow. He then attacked and I was able to parry his attacks. It was really fun sparring with Percy. I was using techniques I learned from Kendo and Fencing. We were going at it for several minutes. We both were drenched in sweat and the crowd was cheering the both of us on. It was nearing the end game, and Percy and I were getting really tired. The blade I was using was extremely awkward to use and Percy saw that. The next time we clashed swords he swung the sword I was using out of my hand and me at sword point.

“Okay…” I started. “You win”

            That Friday night after dinner was Capture the Flag. Over the past week the Ares and Athena Cabins were making deals and alliances with the other Cabins. After dinner, it was the Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, Hades, and Dionysus Cabins on the blue team, and the Ares, Demeter, Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Iris, Hypnos, Hecate on the red team. With some armor put on and being armed with a sword, which felt unbalanced like all the rest, the blue team walked to one side of the forest.

“Here’s the plan everyone.” said Annabeth. She and Percy were unanimously elected the leaders of the blue team. “We all know that the Aphrodite Cabin doesn’t really participate in the game and we shouldn’t expect much from the Hypnos Cabin. So Percy, Travis, and Connor, you three go and get the flag. I’m assigning Nico and Tsuna to guard the creek. Me and Pollux will guard our flag. Everyone else is to distract and stall the red team for as long as you can. Good luck everyone.”

            The team separated and Nico led the way to the creek. As we stood guard I fidgeted with the armor. It was heavy and tight and really uncomfortable. Every now and again I saw a bird’s shadow but every time I looked up there wasn’t a bird.

“Man this armor is uncomfortable.” I said.

“It’s something you’ll get used to.” said Nico. His armor was black and he was wearing a skull shaped visor, which completed the whole ‘son of a god of the dead’ thing.

“And this sword doesn’t feel right either…” I said.

“I didn’t peg you as a complainer Tsuna.” said Nico. “And do you always talk so much?”

“Jeez Nico, how did you become so uptight at the age of thirteen?” I asked.

“I just grew up.” Nico said. “When you’re the son of Hades, it’s the best thing to do.”

“That’s not right.” I said. I put my hand on his shoulder sympathetically. “Nobody should be forced to skip their entire childhood. You should reconnect with that part of you Nico.”

“What do you know about it?!” demanded Nico as he stormed away. “You don’t know what it’s been like for me. You don’t know what it’s like to lose someone you love!”

“Actually…” I started. “I do.”

“What?” wondered Nico.

“Percy didn’t tell you, did he?” I asked. Nico shook his head. I turned my back to him and walked to a large rock that was next to the river and sat down. “Of course he didn’t.”

“What happened to you Tsuna?” asked Nico as he walked closer.

“I… my Mother…” I stuttered. My heart felt like it was tightening, all of the pain was returning. My emotions were getting the better of me. “My Mother, she-she died recently. She was on a sea expedition when a freak storm when…when…”

“It’s okay Tsuna.” said Nico. His hand was shaking as he put it on my shoulder, as if he has never done any comforting before. I felt tears falling down my cheeks.

“Thanks Nico.” I said.

“I lost my mom too.” admitted Nico. “And my sister. I had so much anger in me. I even hated Percy for the longest time.”

“But you two act like brothers.” I stated.

“And you and Percy don’t?” Nico asked. I saw another shadow from a bird fly across the ground.

“You think we act like brothers?” I wondered.

“Yeah, I do.” Nico said. “Especially since he never left your side when you were in the infirmary. He seems really protective of you.”

“I never knew Percy really cared.” I said. “Then again it has been a bit obvious. So how did you get over your hate?”

“Percy saved my life.” Nico explained. “It was when I was off on my own and traveled the Labyrinth looking for a way to revive my sister.”

“You tried to revive your sister?” I asked. “Why?”

“She was the last person I had, the last connection to my past.” Nico said as he clutched his knees. “I had no one left.”

“But now you have Percy and Annabeth, Sally and Paul…there must be a few campers that your friends with.” I said.

“I think the Ares Cabin likes me the best, but I don’t think the others do very much.” said Nico.

“That’s their loss then.” I said. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. “And guess what.”

“What?” he asked curiously.

“You have me for a friend as well.” I said. “You can’t be alone with all of us around in your life.”

“Thanks Tsuna.” He said. He looked around and stood up. “I think we should get back to guard duty or else Annabeth will never let us hear the end of it.”

“Yeah you’re right.” I agreed.

            I stood up and looked around myself. I heard fighting and the yelling of the other campers, but surprisingly there were no campers heading in our direction. That bird shadow that I keep seeing appeared again and when I looked up the bird was gone. It was really starting to bug me. I started getting the feeling that I was being watched. The shadow appeared again and hovered around Nico who didn’t seem to notice it. I noticed that the shadow was stopped moving when it was right behind Nico and got bigger. Figuring it was something bad I ran to Nico and tackled him out of the way. As we rolled on the ground something big and fast swooped down and back up into the sky.

            As Nico and I stood back up we drew our swords. The thing flew above us in a circle and landed on the ground in front of us. It looked absolutely repulsive. To say that it looked remotely human was being generous. Its body was covered in greasy gray feathers. Its arms were bird wings and at the ends of the wings were human hands. It was wearing baggy sweat pants that were stained with blood and…other disgusting things. The feet looked kinda like a chicken’s, but much more deadly. The face was the worst part of the creature. It was the most human part about it. Where its mouth and nose supposed to be was a long, pointed yellow beak. When it opened the beak it revealed sharp teeth. I could just tell that there was something in between his teeth, and it was still twitching. And around its neck was a necklace made of bones in the form of a kanji.

“There you are!” said the bird creature. “It took far too long to find you, Tsunayoshi!”

“What in the name of the gods is that?!” I asked. I quickly got used to the way everyone speaks here.

“My guess? A harpy.” Nico said. “A really ugly one.”

“Don’t compare me to those weakling harpies!” said the bird-man. His feathers ruffled when he got angry.

“How did you get passed the Camp’s magical borders?” I wondered. “They are designed to keep monsters out.”

“*Chuckle* That barrier of nature magic was hard to get through, but thanks to this amulet,” started the bird when he indicated to the bone necklace, “I was able to slip right through. And the smell that was radiating off that Fleece? Revolting!”

“Apparently you haven’t smelled yourself lately.” said Nico with his t-shirt over his nose.

“I only have to bring Tsunayoshi back with me you little morsel.” The bird-man said as he picked at his teeth. “But the trip does make one hungry, and you look delicious.”

“If you want Nico,” I said as I stood in front of my black haired friend, sword raised, “You’ll have to go through me.”

“You Greeks and your hero complexes.” said the bird. “It’s so sickeningly sweet.”

“If you’re not a harpy, what are you?” asked Nico.

“Well, your pantheon hasn’t encountered mine in many centuries, so I doubt you’ve ever heard of me.” The bird-man said. “But I am a Daitengu.”

“ _Daitengu…why does that sound familiar_?” I thought to myself. “Name yourself.”

“Why do you wish to know my name Demigod?” asked the Daitengu.

“If I’m going to send you to the pits of Tartarus, I would like to know your name.” I said. “It’s only the honorable thing to do.”

“Tsuna-” started Nico.

“Honor *pfft*” scoffed the Daitengu. “I almost forgot what that was. But very well, Umi no Musuko, I shall indulge in your little request. I am called Ajari. Now you’re coming with me!”

            Ajari the Daitengu ran at us with a speed I didn’t imagine he could possess. He swiped at us with his clawed feet and punched at us with his hands. Nico and I countered his claws with our blades. Ajari seemed disturbed by Nico’s sword and I couldn’t blame him. Percy told me that unlike our normal swords and weapons which are made of Celestial Bronze, Nico’s sword is made from metal that originates from the Underworld, called Stygian Iron. It is capable of absorbing the very life force of a monster.

            Ajari flew into the air and with a screech that echoed throughout the forest he dove at us. Nico got out of the way while I stepped to the side. As Ajari passed I swung my sword down and sliced off his foot. With scream he fell to the ground and rolled around.

“Argh! My foot!” cried Ajari as he clutched what was left of ankle. “You’ll pay for that you Rokudenashi!”

            Ajari attacked much more fiercely. His fingernails grew into long talons and he slashed at me and Nico. We were seriously cut up, but thankfully his talons couldn’t pierce the chest armor. Nico and I made a plan without talking to each other. I distracted Ajari while Nico snuck up from behind him. Ajari seemed to know what was going on because he slapped me way and knocked Nico’s blade out of his hand.

“A sneak attack won’t work on the likes of a Daitengu!” yelled Ajari. He raised his clawed hands and swung down with all his might. His talons ripped through Nico’s armor and made large gashed on his chest.

“NICO!!” I screamed. I ran as fast as I could and swung my sword. Ajari heard me and jumped out of the way, so I was only capable of clipping a few of his feathers.

            When Ajari went out of sight I ripped off my armor and took off my jacket. I cut what was left of Nico’s armor off and pressed my jacket into his wounds. There was a lot of blood and I didn’t know what to do.

“PERCY!!!” I yelled. “ANNABETH!!”

“Craw!!” yelled Ajari.

            He dove again and picked me up by the shoulder, his talons digging into me. I was able to pick up my sword before I was taken off the ground. As I struggled he took me over the forest. I stabbed him the thigh and he dropped me. I fell into the trees and collided with many branches. I was lying on the ground in serious pain with a dislocated shoulder when Ajari yelled from above.

“You better hurry up and get to your friend Umi no Musuko!” taunted Ajari. “I can smell his blood, and I’m ever so hungry!”

“No, Nico!” I yelled as I stood up.

            My body was beaten, but not my drive to protect Nico. I didn’t even bother looking for my sword. I just ran straight to the river. When I got passed the trees, Nico was attempting to fend off Ajari with his sword as the bird creature dove at him. As Ajari attacked Nico again the son of Hades swung his sword and just barely scratched Ajari’s face.

“Argh! You little brat! No one denies Ajari his meal!!” yelled the Daitengu. He dove again and I ran as fast as I could to intercept Ajari and stood in front of Nico, who fell to his knees because he was exhausted.

“ _Please, somebody…ANYBODY_!!” I yelled mentally. In the corner of my eye I saw my dragon ring glow brightly. “ _Help me_!!!”

            The next thing I knew was that Ajari’s beak was imbedded deep into my left shoulder. I felt the warmth of my blood fall out of the wound. Ajari was grunting for some unknown reason. He took his beak out of my shoulder and slowly walked back. I glanced down and saw that there was a long silver blade in his chest, right under where his heart should be. Ajari jumped back and clutched his wound.

“So our informants were right…” said Ajari with staggered breathing. “You have revealed yourself… Ryūjin.”

            I raised the sword, which was a katana, to eye level so I could look at it. First thing I noticed was that it was perfectly balanced in my hand. The blade was three and a half foot long silver blade. At the base of the blade were wave designs, and the blade was faintly glowing blue. Ajari’s blood flowed off the blade, not even leaving any indication there was something on it. The guard was made of a beautiful white stone with an intricate dragon design carved I to it. The handle was tightly tied in a dark blue cloth and the pommel of the sword is shaped in the head of a dragon. The dragon head had an open mouth and a pearl was imbedded into it. The eyes of the dragon head were made out of sapphires.

“Where did you come from?” I asked as I marveled at the magnificent blade.

“*SQWUAK!!*” yelled Ajari. He angrily rushed me and swiped with his clawed hands. I countered his attack with my new sword.

“ _This blade is amazing_!” I thought. “ _It’s perfectly balanced in my hand, like it’s an extension of my own arm_!”

            Even with the new blade Ajari was able to get some hits in. His claws tore at my side. I ignored the pain and the loss of blood and sliced Ajari in a downward strike. A line of blood burst out of his wound. With a screech he used his only foot to grab my thigh and squeeze with all his might. A loud cracking sound was heard and I screamed in pain, but with Ajari so close I stabbed my katana through his left wing. I ignored the pain and slashed at Ajari as fast as I could, backing him up to the river. As I was about to go for the killing strike Ajari jumped over me and kicked me into the river.

“How sweet!” said Ajari as he glided over to Nico’s unconscious body. “Dead meat!!”

“No!!” I yelled as Ajari opened his mouth and plunged at Nico. “NICO!!!”

            Several arrows shot out of the forest and impaled Ajari in the back. He cried out in pain and rolled away. Campers appeared from every part of the forest, swords and spears raised and arrows notched. Chiron sprinted through the woods with Percy and Annabeth on his back. His bow was notched with five arrows.

“Get away from my campers you foul creature!!” demanded Chiron.

“Nico!” yelled Percy as he ran over to help his friend and cousin. Annabeth ran over with him.

“Ah, look who it is,” said Ajari as he pulled out the arrows, “Old horse man. How have you been Chiron, old friend?”

“You are no friend of mine demon!” yelled Chiron as he released his arrows. Ajari jumped into the air and dodged the arrows.

“I’m only considered a demon in certain eras Chiron.” said Ajari. “Now is you excuse me, I’m starving.”

            Ajari dove at Nico again, teeth bared. Chiron and all the archers readied their arrows. Percy and Annabeth raised their weapons, ready to defend Nico. I somehow knew that they wouldn’t be able to stop him from getting Nico, so I yelled.

“NO!!!” I screamed as I reached towards Ajari.

            I felt a pulling in my gut and a large column of water blasted up from behind me. It formed a hand and grabbed Ajari, and then it slammed him into the center of the river. He broke the surface of the water and spat out the river water.

“Stay away from him!” I demanded. I felt something cold crawl up my body and enter my wounds. I looked at my hand and saw that water was crawling up my body and healing my wounds. It was also energizing.

“Well that proves it!” said Ajari with a maniacal smile. “Oh, my Master will be pleased! You’re definitely coming with me now!!”

“Just try it Tweety.” I said with a glare. I angled the blade away from me and had the point break the water’s surface. I wasn’t sure what I was doing; I was just going on instinct.

            Ajari the Daitengu ran at me (more like hobbled in all honesty) as fast as one foot could carry him.  As he ran I swung my katana in an arc in front of me. An arc of water formed and it collided with Ajari. The Daitengu wasn’t expecting it and just barely dodged, causing his left wing to be sliced off with the water blade. I swung the sword again and created another arc of water which cut off Ajari’s left wing. He fell to his knees before me, looking scared.

“Go back to the pit where you came from!” I yelled as I sliced his head off. As soon as his head was removed Ajari’s body turned into a combination of sand and a pile of greasy feathers. I then remembered my injured friend. “Nico!!”

            I got out of the water and instantly felt much weaker. As I ran to Nico, all of the campers were staring at me with wide eyes. Annabeth nudged Chiron, who was putting a healing balm on Nico’s chest. Chiron looked up and looked as shocked as the rest of the campers. Even Percy looked awestruck.

“What’s everybody staring at?” I asked.

“It is determined.” Chiron finally said. All the campers and Chiron kneeled before me, except Percy, who was looking above my head. I looked up and saw a fading green, holographic trident.

“Dad…” said Percy as he shifted his gaze to me. “Why has he never told me about you?”

“What are you talking about Percy?” I asked. “What does Poseidon have to do with this?”

“Tsuna, it means…it means that we’re-” Percy said, trying to get the word out.

“Your godly parentage has been determined.” interrupted Chiron. “Poseidon. Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Tsunayoshi Noble, Son of the Sea God.”


	5. Percy

            Gods, this is a surprise. I have a brother. I mean, Tyson is great and all, and I wouldn’t give him up for anything, but it’s different knowing that I have a human brother. Tsuna and I have been really close since we first met each other a few weeks ago, but this is something I never expected. I thought Dad was joking around when he said that he would be sending me some siblings. The entire camp bowed to Tsuna, like they did for me when I was claimed. He was just as mesmerized as everyone else. He came back to his senses and walked towards Nico.

“Is he alright?” Tsuna asked. He kneeled down and held Nico’s hand.

“He needs more attention from me later, but I’ve healed the most serious injuries.” Chiron said. Tsuna and I let out a sigh of relief at the same time. We noticed and stared at each other. I finally noticed the similarity in his eyes. They were the same as mine. Chiron noticed us staring at each other and broke the silence. “Despite tonights unexpected…‘guest’… this game of Capture the Flag has been a great amount of fun. The winner for this week is the Blue team, led by the Athena and…Poseidon Cabins. Now, off to bed.”

            Chiron had a couple of campers carry Nico to the Infirmary. Tsuna started to go with them but Annabeth told him to go rest and she promised she’ll look after Nico for the night. Tsuna was about to say something when I grabbed his shoulder. He didn’t look at me.

“Come on.” I said. “Annabeth will make sure he’s alright. And Chiron is a great healer. Between you and me, I think he’s better than the Apollo Cabin.”

            Tsuna followed me to the Poseidon Cabin. As we walked his sword turned into water and circled his right ring finger, turning back into his dragon ring. Despite everything I seen, this was weird. Tsuna said that he had that ring all his life, so the sword could’ve appeared at any time in his life. We walked up to the porch and I stood in front of the door.

“As the counselor of the Poseidon Cabin,” I said as I tried to make light of the situation, “I formally welcome you, uh, brother.”

“No need to be formal Percy.” Tsuna said. He looked as if he was still accepting the fact we are related. I opened the door and let him in. “Whoa.”

            He was impressed with the cabin. I was too when I first saw it. The walls glowed like abalone. Tyson’s bronze Hippocampi ornaments hung in the ceiling and swung in the air, like if they are swimming in the ocean. In the back there was the salt water fountain made out of gray sea rock. Water spouts out of the fish carved out of the stone, and it has coral for decoration. In the windows and on the bedside tables were glowing sea plants that Tyson brought from Dad’s palace. There are six bunk beds covered in green and blue sheets.

“So you can have your choice of a bed.” I said. I saw that Tsuna was still amazed by the cabin. Seeing that his shirt was still torn I went over to the dresser and took out a spare shirt and shorts. “Here, take these since yours are ripped.”

“Thanks.” He said as he took the clothes. He walked to the bed on the far left of the cabin and changed into the shirt.

“Who would’ve thought that we’re brothers?” I asked out loud, trying to ease the tension. “I mean don’t see any resemblance…do you?”

            I regretted saying that immediately. Tsuna turned around and stared at me with his bright sea green eyes, my eyes. I felt terrible. I mean, here was my new brother who was becoming my best friend before all this happened. He was alone in the world and I practically said that we weren’t related.

“Tsuna, I’m so-” I started.

“Good night Percy.” He said. He turned his back to me and got into the bed. I wanted to go over there and apologize, but I didn’t know what to say. As I got into bed I heard Tsuna quietly crying. I felt so terrible that I didn’t even fall asleep.

            The next day Tsuna seemed to be better. He was smiling and acted happy. _Acted_ happy, but he didn’t really look it. When Annabeth, Nico (who was healed and lacking any scars from the attack) and the other campers were around Tsuna was playing with them and enjoying the activities. But when he thought no one was looking, he looked sad and angry. Nobody noticed but me.

            A little after lunch I left Tsuna with Nico. They got along a lot better than I ever expected. It was like they were friends for years. Something between them just clicked, which I was glad to see. Nico has had a hard time making friends, so hopefully with Tsuna around people will want to get to know him. I passed a couple of campers on my way to the Big House, waving at them as they said hi. I found Chiron in his office listen to his 50’s records.

“Chiron, can I ask you for a favor?” I asked.

“What is it Percy?” asked Chiron.  “And where’s Tsuna?”

“He’s with Nico right now.” I said. “Nico said something of wanting to play Mythomagic and Tsuna offered to play.”

“Ah yes, Nico’s card game.” said Chiron. “So what is it that you wanted to ask?”

“Well, I was the only Son of Poseidon since, what, World War 2?” I started. “And with Tsuna being claimed…”

“Percy, please continue.” Chiron said.

“*exhale* In all honesty Chiron, Tsuna seems distant.” I admitted. “I mean, he acts happy and everything when everyone is around, but…I can tell that he’s upset. So I was wondering if me and him can skip out on today’s activities and spend time together, as brothers.”

“Percy this is highly irregular-” started Chiron.

“We could say that it’s a way to train his powers.” I said. He just stared at me with his ancient eyes. “Please Chiron.”

“Very well Percy.” Chiron said. “Just make sure you get through to him.”

“Thanks Chiron!” I said.

“Percy…” started Chiron.

“What is it?” I asked. I really needed to see Tsuna.

“I wish to talk to you and Tsuna soon.” said Chiron. “With Poseidon claiming him and the incident with Ajari…there needs to an explanation.”

 “Okay Chiron.” I said. I remembered that I wrote a letter to mom telling her about Tsuna. After I dropped it off in the mail room I ran off the porch of the Big House and went to find Tsuna. I found him and Nico in the Hades Cabin. He was having a difficult time playing Nico’s favorite card game.

“Oh, hey Percy.” Tsuna said. He looked relieved to have a distraction from the game. “Where have you been?”

“I went to talk to Chiron.” I said. “Come on Tsuna, we’re going to the Sound.”

“What? Why?” he asked. He laid the cards down and gave up his match against Nico. He got off the bed and stretched. “Good game Nico.”

“Can I come?” Nico asked.

“Sorry Nico, but it’s just going to be me and Tsuna today.” I said as I ruffled his hair. “Son of Poseidon stuff.”

“Oh…okay.” Nico said a little saddened. “I’ll just…hang out with Clarisse or Annabeth or something.”

“It’s okay Nico.” Tsuna said. “We’ll hang out some more later. I’ll beat you one of these days.”

“Yea, I bet you will.” Nico said. “See ya later.”

“Bye Nico.” Tsuna and I said at the same time. We left the Hades Cabin in silence.

“So…” Tsuna spoke up as we were passing our cabin. “Do we need trunks or something?”

“No, _we_ don’t need any trunks.” I said.

“Why’s that?” he asked.

“You’ll see.” I responded.

            He gave me a strange look, maybe to show he was annoyed. We passed several campers on our way to the Sound. They gave Tsuna and me the same look, and I kinda knew what it was about. Tsuna’s older than me and a son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three. What if, what if I wasn’t the Child of Prophecy? Would Tsuna have made the right choice? I needed these questions answered, but I needed my new brother to get used to all of this first.

            We arrived at the Long Island Sound not long after we left the Cabins. We walked the shoreline for a little bit till I found a row boat. We pushed it out into the water and rowed a ways out. We sat in the boat, feeling the waves rocking us back and forth.

“What are we doing out here Percy?” Tsuna asked.

“I just want to see what you can do.” I said as I stood up. I started to will the waves to get stronger and rougher.

“What do you mean?” asked Tsuna. I made the waves even stronger. “Hey, sit down. I don’t want you to go falling into the ocean.”

            With that I made the water batter the boat even fiercer than ever. Then I ‘lost my footing’ and fell overboard. The coolness of the sea surrounded me, but I never got wet. I willed myself to sink farther down, far enough that Tsuna couldn’t see me but I could see him. I could tell that he was yelling my name. It was really funny, but it was time I started my experiment. Yeesh, I’m starting to sound like Annabeth now. I floated to right under the boat and put my hands on the bottom. Before I did anything I heard a few giggles. I turned around and saw several Nereids watching me.

“ _What_?” I asked them. “ _I just want to see what he can do_.”

            The just continues there giggling and faded away. With a shrug I pushed up and caused the boat to flip. I heard Tsuna yell and saw him crash in the water. After the bubbles floated up I saw that he was holding his breath. I started laughing because I saw that he wasn’t wet either. I think he heard me because he quickly turned around and swam at me. I then felt his hands around my throat and he started to strangle me.

“ _Tsuna it’s okay_!” I said. “ _You’re not drowning or anything_.”

“ _That doesn’t mean I can’t choke the bloody life out of you for scaring me like that_!” Tsuna said. Then I think it hit him that he was breathing underwater. He let go of my throat and waved his hand in front of him. “ _Whoa. Trippy_.”

“ _Cool, huh_?” I asked.

“ _I can see your mouth move, but I hear your voice in my head._ ” Tsuna said. “ _And I’m breathing underwater. Can all children of Poseidon do this_?”

“ _This and several cool things._ ” I said. “ _Come on, follow me._ ”

            We swam through the Sound but stayed within the Camp’s borders. We saw several sea monsters swimming around. Tsuna was amazed by it. He told me how he had always wanted to swim in the ocean like this. When we got closer to shore I should Tsuna a little trick. I focused on the ocean and blasted myself out of the water. I landed on the boat, a bit painfully, and Tsuna did the same. To see his other abilities, I told him to tell the boat to start heading towards the beach. He looked at me weirdly but did so anyway. He was amazed that the boat did what he told. He looked so happy that it made me smile.

“That was awesome!!” Tsuna yelled as soon as we stepped foot on the beach. “What else can we do?”

“We can harden water into weapons.” I said. “Like this.”

            I held out my hand and water started to flow up from the ocean. The water took the shape of a trident. Tsuna liked this power. He created a spear and shield. He even took it a step further by walking on the water.

“I wonder, was Jesus a son of Poseidon?” he asked. “I mean, he could walk on water.”

“I never thought about it.” I said.

“What do you mean you never thought about it?” Tsuna asked. He walked back onto the beach, removed his shoes and socks and waded in the water. “You obviously never considered that there are other gods in the world?”

“Honestly, with the Titan War and everything that has been going on the past four years I just concentrated on the Greeks.” I said. I walked to the waterline where he was standing. After a couple of minutes I decided to splash him.

“Hey!” Tsuna yelled. Of course he could have willed himself to stay dry, but I don’t think he wanted to. “You are going down!”

            So we had a splash fight. It was like I was a kid again. It got to a point where Tsuna tackled me and we wrestled me in the water. After a while we laid on the beach, basking in the sun. When we dried we walked to the sparring arena.

“So we’re sparring again?” Tsuna asked.

“I wanna see what you can really do with that sword of yours.” I said as I took Riptide out of my pocket. “You were almost able to beat me with an unbalanced sword. Show me what you can so with a balanced one.”

“Isn’t that the pen your teacher gave you?” Tsuna asked.

“It was a gift from Chiron.” I said as I uncapped Riptide. It extended into its sword form.

“A pen that transforms into a sword.” Tsuna said. Without him even doing anything his ring changed into a stream of water that swirled around his arm, then transforming into the blade in his hand. It really was an impressive blade. I’ve never seen anything like it before. It was longer than Riptide, which meant that Tsuna could get a hit in without getting as close as I do. “It’s like you’re compensating for something.”

“Have you ever tried to hide a sword in public?” I asked. “It’s a lot easier to keep it in pen form. Besides, Hercules used this sword before.”

“Well, let’s see how I fare against you now.” Tsuna said. He grabbed the handle with both hands and got into a stance. “Ready?”

“Always.” I said, flipping Riptide around in my hand.

            We were evenly matched, which was saying something considering that I have the Curse of Achilles. I know he practiced in Kendo and Fencing, but this was different from what he showed me. It was like he had been formally trained in how to use that sword. We were doing this for several hours, the ringing of our blades coming into contact echoing throughout the arena. I think people came to watch, but I was too distracted. Tsuna was really, really good. I mean, he never got a hit in, but neither did I.

            But then he was able to get past my defense. I should have known that his sword was designed for speedy attacks, as well as strong ones. It even looked lighter than Riptide. Anyways, Tsuna used the same trick I used on him a few days ago and knocked Riptide out of my hands. He also must have been a little excited because he turned around in a circle and slashed my chest. Thank the gods for the Curse of Achilles or else I would’ve been done for.

“Percy, are you alright?!” Tsuna asked, obviously feeling guilty.

“Yea, you only cut my shirt.” I said. “I really liked the shirt though.”

“Don’t you have like, ten spare Camp shirts?” Tsuna asked.

“Yep. But let’s go back to the cabin and at least change clothes. And maybe shower.” I said.

            Tsuna didn’t say anything while we walked back to the cabin. He was even silent as we walked to the showers. After we showered up we hung out in the cabin for a while. Tsuna admired his sword, but every now and then I would catch him glancing at me as if he wanted to say something. It was actually very awkward by the time dinner was starting.

“Percy, can I talk to you?” Tsuna asked as we were about leave.

“Of course.” I said. “What about?”

“Tell me how you’re invincible.” He stated.

“What? Why?” I asked.

“Because you’re invulnerable.” explained Tsuna. “But that doesn’t mean immortal. And from what I have been told, even the gods can be hurt. And logically, your invulnerability, like any sort of power, must come with a price or a, a weakness, a way to make sure you are still able to be killed.”

“So what do you want me to say?” I asked. “It sounds like you know the answer.”

“I want to hear you say it.” said Tsuna. “I want to hear it in my brother’s words.”

“Okay Tsuna.” I said after a pause in our talk. “I swam in the River Styx. I have the Curse of Achilles.”

“Achilles…” started Tsuna. His eyes darted around, probably searching his thoughts. “So what’s _you’re_ Heel?”

“I, I shouldn’t tell you.” I said, looking away from him. I didn’t want him to think I don’t trust him.

“You don’t trust me…” Tsuna said. When he sounded like that it always felt like I was being stabbed in the heart.

“No, no, no, no, it’s not that, it’s just…” I didn’t know how to explain myself. “It’s just that-”

“Percy,” Tsuna said with tears in his eyes, “You’re my brother. I would never, _EVER_ , do anything to hurt you. I want to protect you. You’re my last li-living family in this world, and I want to be able to protect you. I don’t want to be alone Percy! So please…tell me.”

            I couldn’t believe it. I never knew Tsuna felt this way. But now that I stared into his eyes, I saw Tyson and Grover, Annabeth and Nico, and all of the people I care about. All the people I wanted to protect and will protect until I die. I pulled him into a hug and whispered where my Heel was, where my Mortal Spot was.

“Thank you Percy.” He said. “I swear on the River Styx, that I will always do anything and everything in my power to keep you safe.”

            With a rumble of thunder his oath was sworn. Tsuna was willing to give his life for me. We pulled apart and walked to the Dining Pavilion. Campers stared at us as the two of use went to our table. As the Nymphs brought the food I caught the other Campers whispering about Tsuna.

“I can’t believe Poseidon broke the oath twice.” A child of Hermes said.

“Was Percy really the Child of Prophecy?” said a camper from the Apollo Cabin.

“Did he make the right choices?” said a camper from the Athena Cabin. Annabeth heard the camper and slapped him upside the head. That’s my girlfriend for you.

            After the Demeter Cabin scrapped their offerings into the hearth me and Tsuna stood up. I scrapped some of my food into the fire and saw a faint image of Hestia smiling at me. It was good seeing an immortal that doesn’t want to roast me. I looked over at Tsuna and noticed that he barely put any food into the fire. He also was scowling. After the moment we shared, I didn’t think he could be angry. We went back to the table and ate. Tsuna seemed to perk up during the campfire. He sat next to Nico so I could have some time with Annabeth.

“So how’s he doing?” she asked as we roasted marshmallows.

“It’s hard to say.” I said. “One minute he’s happy, and then he’s so sad that it hurts me to look at him. With everything that’s been happening to him lately I’m surprised he’s not going crazy.”

“Maybe because he’s looking to you for strength.” said Annabeth.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Well, I don’t know him as well as you do.” She said. She intertwined her fingers with mine and leaned her head on my shoulder. “But it’s the way he looks at you. I think that when he lost his mom that he started to make a stronger connection to you. You are his best friend. Then he was claimed by Poseidon and you two became brothers, that connection he made must have become stronger.”

“He does seem protective of me.” I said.

“Why is that?” Annabeth asked.

“It’s nothing.” I said. I shouldn’t have said anything to Annabeth.

“Tell me.” Annabeth said.

“No.” I said, trying to think of something to say. “Say, how’s the rebuilding of Olympus?”

“Don’t change the subject.” Annabeth demanded as she sat up. Uh oh, once Annabeth wants something there’s no stopping her. “What did you do?”

“Nothing! Why do you think I always did something?” I asked.

“Because I know you Seaweed Brain.” She said. “So tell me.”

“Fine.” I said. I leaned in close and whispered in her ear. “I told him my Mortal Spot.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!?!” she yelled. The music stopped and the entire camp looked right at the two of us. “Sorry…”

“Did you really have to yell?” I said as the camp went back to the sing-a-long. I saw that Tsuna had gotten Nico to join in, although he was just saying the words quietly.

“Why did you tell him?” she asked.

“Because, he trusts me more than anyone.” I said. “And….he’s my brother.”

“You’re way too trusting.” She said. “But if you trust Tsuna with this, then I guess I can too.”

“Thanks Annabeth.” I said. She leaned on my shoulder again and I kissed the top of her head.

            When the camp fire was over I kissed Annabeth goodnight and walked back to the cabin. Tsuna was already there and was looking out the window. I got undressed and crawled into bed. He did the same and the lights went out. I fell asleep real quickly. I was even dreaming about me and Annabeth. We were sitting in our parents thrones. She was wearing a grey dress and she seemed to glow. I was wearing a blue toga with bronze armor that had scales designed into it. We stood up and walked to each other and as we were about to kiss I was thrown back to reality by a creaking noise.

            As I opened my eyes I saw Tsuna leave the cabin. It was way past curfew and the Harpies would be patrolling for any stray camper to eat. I quickly got dressed and followed him. He was already way ahead of me. He was near the forest. I picked up my pace and was only a few yards behind him, that is, until he entered the forest. It was harder to follow him. The trees blocked out a lot of the moon light. I lost sight of him not long after we entered the forest. I tried looking for him for a while until I heard the screech of the Harpies. I knew Tsuna could take care of himself, so I ran back to the cabin. Not long after I got back into bed Tsuna snuck into the cabin and got into bed.

            I acted like nothing happened the next morning. Tsuna didn’t know that I followed him last night. But I knew that Tsuna was up to something. The way he tried to sneak away meant that he was hiding something. I need to find out what he was doing.


	6. Percy

            Like always, the weather in the Camp is perfect. It is a nice, bright sunny day and it was pretty warm even this early in the morning and the sunlight was shining through the windows. I’ve been up for the past hour trying to think of why Tsuna broke curfew last night and went into the woods. I know he knows that it’s dangerous because Annabeth drilled it into his head same as she did with me. I’m worried about him, so I need to talk to him. But the question is how?

            Tsuna is still asleep. He looked peaceful. My stomach growled loudly but it didn’t wake up Tsuna. Since I was getting hungry, I got up and dressed. Stretching, I decided to talk to Tsuna after I had something to eat. Exiting the cabin I felt the warmth of the sun on my face. A lot of the campers were already up and heading to breakfast themselves. I looked for Annabeth or Nico but I couldn’t find them. They must be at the Dining Pavilion already.

“Morning Annabeth.” I said after I arrived. I had snuck up on her from behind and hugged her.

“Morning Seaweed Brain.” She replied after she kissed my cheek. “How are you?”

“I’ve been better.” I said.

“What’s wrong?” Annabeth asked.

“I…just didn’t get enough sleep, that’s all.” I said. Well, it was sort of the truth.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” said Annabeth. She stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck. “Anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“Maybe a kiss will help?” I said while I puckered my lips.

“Is that your impression of a fish?” she laughed as she leaned in and kissed me.

“Annabeth, please stop with the PDA.” said Malcolm, Annabeth’s half-brother. “You know how we all feel about it. Especially Chiron.”

            The kid is right sadly. With Chiron here the whole make out session is restricted to ‘Not when I’m around’ status. Annabeth pulled away with a face of disappointment. She flicked me on the nose and sent me off to my table. Along the way I stopped by the Hades Table. Nico was lying on the table, still mostly asleep. He was still wearing his aviator’s jacket. I walked over to him and ruffled his hair. Nico jumped up startled, but he saw that it was me and slumped back onto the table.

“Mornin’ Percy.” Nico said.

“Did you not sleep well Neeks?” I asked.

“I was up all night.” he said.

“Doing what?” I asked.

“I was making Tsuna a Mythomagic deck so he can last longer against me.” Nico admitted.

“Why haven’t you done that for me?” I wondered.

“I have.” Nico said. “You’re just not that good.”

“Hey!” I said loudly. Nico didn’t hear me though as he fell back asleep. Exhaling, I went to take off his jacket as it was too warm even this early in the morning for a black leather jacket. He didn’t fight against me. Before I went to eat I laid his jacket next to him so he wouldn’t freak out about losing it.

“Percy.” Chiron said as he trotted over to my table as I was about to dig into my omelet. “There’s someone here to see you.”

“Who’s that?” I asked. As I said that I was pulled into a very large, tight hug.

“Brother!!” yelled my favorite Cyclops of a brother.         

“Tyson!” I said as I tried to hug him back. He set me back down and sat at the table. “What are you doing here?”

“Daddy said I should visit you.” Tyson said. He stared at me with his big brown eye. Nymphs brought him a plate of doughnuts and a jar of peanut butter while I sat and ate my breakfast

“Really? Dad sent you to see just me or our new brother?” I asked.

“We have a new brother?” Tyson asked.

“You didn’t know?” I said curiously. He shook his head.

“What’s he like?” he wondered.

“Oh… well he’s…” I started. “He’s brave, really brave, and he risked his life to protect Annabeth and Nico. He is also spirited in a way I guess…”

“And?” Tyson urged. That’s when I saw Tsuna walking to our table in a sleepy daze. His eyes were mostly closed and his hair was a mess. He must have just got out of bed.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” I said, pointing at Tsuna.

“Hey Percy.” Tsuna said. He yawned and sat down. The nymphs brought him eggs, sausage and a bowl of fruit.

“Morning.” I said. “Tsuna, this is Tyson.”

“Hi.” Tsuna said with a small glance at Tyson. I didn’t think he noticed Tyson being a Cyclops.

“Hi.” Tyson said.

            It took a few minutes for Tsuna to realize what Tyson is. When he realized, Tsuna yelled in surprise and jumped out of his seat. As if on instinct, his dragon sword appeared in his hand and he pointed it at Tyson. The whole Dining Pavilion went silent as they watched what was going on at our table. I jumped up and held Tsuna back.

“Tsuna calm down!” I yelled. “He’s our brother!”

“Wha-?!” said Tsuna before he calmed down. His sword changed back into his ring. “O…kay then. Sorry about that. My name’s Tsuna.”

            He offered Tyson his hand to shake it. Tyson grabbed it with his large hands and pulled Tsuna in a tight hug. Tsuna made some choking noises so Tyson set him down. Tsuna took deep breathes in, trying to get the air back in his lungs.

“Wow.” Tsuna said. “You like to give big hugs, don’t ‘cha big guy.”

“It nice to meet you brother.” Tyson said.

            Tsuna smiled and sat back down, so did me and Tyson. The other campers went back to eating their food and talking among themselves. Tyson asked Tsuna about a lot of things while we ate, like how he found out he was a son of Poseidon and how he and I met. Tsuna patiently answered all of Tyson’s questions. Right before breakfast was over, Chiron made an announcement that tonight the Camp is to meet at the amphitheater and that the Apollo Cabin is putting on a show.

“Percy, Tsuna, I wish to talk to you two.” Chiron said after his announcement. The two of us stood up and followed Chiron into his office in the Big House.

            Chiron’s office is pretty big, considering he walks around it in his Centaur form. There was a large book shelf with tons of books, some in languages that I couldn’t understand. On one wall hung a large TV that was used for the camp’s orientation film. I never got to see it, and honestly I’m curious as to what it’s like. On his desk is a record player, like the ones from, like, the Thirties. Chiron usually keeps his record albums in a box on the floor. I had to listen to his taste in music before, and I can understand why the Stymphalian Birds died listening to it.

“What did you want to talk about Chiron?” I asked.

“This is something I should have done when Tsuna regained consciousness.” Chiron said. “Please, tell me what happened with the monster you fought before you arrived at Camp.”

“What exactly do you want to know?” asked Tsuna.

“Just tell me what happened.” Chiron said. “And tell me what stood out to you about the monster.”

“Okay.” said Tsuna. “When I first arrived at Percy’s school I bumped into an elderly Japanese janitor named Mr. Umo. I never realized that he was a monster, and neither did Percy.”

“That’s right.” I said. “Mr. Umo was working at my school two weeks before Tsuna and I met.”

“Then during the dance,” continued Tsuna, “Percy and I were taken outside by Mr. Umo’s kids. I thought it was weird that he had kids, but I never expected to be attacked by spider monsters. That’s when I nearly ran into Tsuna’s sword. He made me take Annabeth, who was frozen with fear because we were fighting spiders, away while he dealt with Mr. Umo’s kids. Annabeth wanted to come back to save Percy, and so did I. But we found him glued to a tree and several piles of dust on the ground. When Annabeth was stuck to the ground, Mr. Umo revealed himself in his true form. He called himself Tsuchigumo.”

“That’s a Japanese demon.” said Chiron.

“Which begs the question why are they after me?” asked Tsuna. “I have nothing to do with Japan. I’m just half-Japanese.”

“So other than battle you, what did Tsuchigumo do?” Chiron wondered.

“He kept calling me, and Percy ‘Umi no Musuko’.” Tsuna said. “The Son of the Sea.”

“So he knew this before you were claimed?” Chiron said. “Interesting.”

“But what’s bugging me more is how I can know what he said.” Tsuna said. “He spoke in Japanese, but I understood it as easy as I know English despite never learning how to speak Japanese.”

“And Ajari? Did he call you a Son of the Sea too?” Chiron asked.

“Yes he did.” Tsuna said. “And he was able to break through the Camp’s protections with a charm made out of bone, like this-”

峠

“It means Pass.” Tsuna continued after he drew the symbol. “Ajari said that it was an amulet. It must have been part of some spell or something. He called himself a Daitengu.”

“What’s a Daitengu?” I asked.

“A powerful bird demon from Japan.” explained Chiron. “In ancient times they were revered as lesser gods.”

“God or demon, I don’t care what he was.” said Tsuna. “He attacked me and Nico. He nearly _killed_ Nico. If it wasn’t for your intervention or my sword, Nico would be dead.”

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that Tsuna.” said Chiron. “But you were able to defeat him before he accomplished his goal.”

“But what do they want with me?!” demanded Tsuna as he slammed his fist into Chiron’s desk. Chiron went quiet for a few minutes.

“I can’t say.” said Chiron. “I only went to Japan once, during World War II. Ajari was the only…supernatural… being I encountered, that’s why he called me ‘old friend’. He was mysterious then as well. My only regret was not finishing him off back then.”

“Hey Chiron,” I said, just noticing we’re missing one annoying wine god. “Where’s Mr. D?”

“He went to Olympus.” Chiron said. “He said needed to report to Lord Zeus about Poseidon claiming Tsuna.”

“Is there a problem with me being Poseidon’s son?” Tsuna asked.

“With Zeus there is.” sighed Chiron.

“Why?” asked Tsuna. “It’s not like I knew Poseidon was my dad. Plus, I didn’t ask him to choose me. So what’s the problem? So I’m Poseidon’s son, what is that supposed to mean in the end?”

“Zeus, and many of the gods and campers, as you may have been over hearing lately, are worried because of the Last Great Prophecy.”

“What prophecy?” Tsuna asked.

“A few weeks ago, there was a war Tsuna.” I said. “There was a battle in Manhattan.”

“Yea, Annabeth mentioned something about that.” Tsuna said. “Something about gods against titans.”

“It wasn’t just something.” Chiron said. “It was the war that decided the fate of human civilization. If the titans won, then everything we hold dear would have been destroyed.”

“So, what does this have to do with me?” asked Tsuna.

“There was a prophecy.” said Chiron. “It was foretold decades ago by our last Oracle. Percy, would you like to say it?”

“Sure Chiron.” I said. I personally never wanted to hear the prophecy again, let alone speak it. But I said it anyways.

 _“A Half-Blood of the eldest gods_ ,

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze”_

“The Prophecy,” Chiron said because Tsuna didn’t understand, “that a child of one of the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades will turn sixteen and make a choice that would either save or destroy Olympus. Percy was the first to turn sixteen, and he trusted Luke, who was hosting Kronos, with a knife that was used to stab himself in his Mortal Spot. Zeus wants to know if you would have made the same decision to trust Luke or not, as you are a few weeks older than Percy.”

“What does it matter?” Tsuna asked after a few moments. “I was living comfortably on the other side of the country, away from all this insanity. Percy was here, he was claimed long before me and he saved the world. I think that Zeus just needs to get that stick out of his ass.”

            A very loud thunderclap shook the house. It was so loud and close that some of Chiron’s pictures and trophies fell down. I saw that Tsuna was thrown from his chair and buried underneath a pile of books.

“I wouldn’t talk about Lord Zeus like that Tsuna.” said Chiron. “He’s easily angered.”

“Obviously.” Tsuna said as he dug himself out.

“But despite you being claimed,” started Chiron, “There is another reason why Zeus is so angry.”

“What is it this time?” I asked.

“Our lord of the sky believes that another pantheon of gods is invading our land.” said Chiron.

“There are other gods?” I asked. Tsuna gave me a look. “What?”

“Really?” Tsuna said. “Percy, the Greek Gods are just that- Greek. There have been many other pantheons of gods during human civilization. Even I know that. Like there’s the Norse gods, led by Odin, and then there’s _the_ God.”

“You believe that they exist?” I wondered.

“You and I are the sons of a sea god.” said Tsuna. “That’s all the proof I need.”

“Well, we only had the most interactions with the Egyptian Gods.” Chiron said. “But that’s a story for another time.”

“But what gods does Zeus think are invading?” I asked.

“He believes that it’s the Shinto gods, as Ajari is from Japan.” Chiron said. “But when I was there, I couldn’t find a trace of any godly power.”

“Well, isn’t that good then?” I asked. “If you couldn’t find any of the Shinto gods when you were there, then Zeus has no reason to be angry.”

“Just because I couldn’t find them doesn’t mean they don’t exist.” explained Chiron. “It could simply be that they were masking they’re presence or they were so weak and few in number that it was impossible for me to find them.”

“What do you mean few in number?” Tsuna asked.

“Well, you know that gods are immortal, but can be hurt.” said Chiron. “But if people stop having faith in them, then they can fade away. The same is true is a god loses the will to live.”

            Tsuna remained quiet for a little while. So did I. It was hard to believe that someone as powerful as a god could just stop existing. It made me scared for dad. He is the most powerful person I know, but the idea of him just not being there…I really didn’t want to think about it.

“What about angels?” Tsuna asked.

“Pardon?” Chiron responded.

“Angels of the Lord, as in God.” said Tsuna. “Y’know, the winged guardians of Heaven, or something like that. Have you met any?”

“I can’t say that I have.” Chiron said. “But if they do exist, they must have their reasons for not revealing themselves.”

“Oh.” Tsuna said as he sunk into his chair.

“Why do you want to know about angels?” I asked.

“No reason.” Tsuna said. I could tell he was hiding something from me again, but I let it slide. I still needed to talk to him about last night.

“Alright.” said Chiron. “You two go enjoy the rest of the day. I need to send a report to Olympus.”

            Tsuna and I stood up and left Chiron’s office. As soon as we got outside we were hit with a wave of heat. We must have been in there longer than I thought. Tsuna started staring at the volleyball courts, which were empty for some reason. It was sometime before lunch so I figured that we should talk now.

“Hey Tsuna-” I started.

“Does Tyson like volleyball?” he interrupted.

“What?” I asked. “I think so, but Tsuna I ne-”

“Hey, let’s get Nico and Annabeth for a game.” Tsuna said. “It will be fun. Though we need one more person…”

            He ran off before I got another word in. He was faster than I was, but I kept him in my sight. I followed him and stood at the doorway while he was talking to Annabeth. My girlfriend was busy in her cabin messing with Daedalus’s laptop, trying to get some designs. He finished talking to her and rushed out of the Athena Cabin with just a ‘Hey Percy.’

“He’s in a hurry.” Annabeth said as she closed the laptop. She went to grab some loose fitting clothes and pack some other clothes into a small bag.

“Yea he is.” I said. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”

“He just wants to have fun.” Annabeth said. She kissed me on the cheek and pushed me out of the cabin.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“I need to get changed.” Annabeth said. “These clothes are comfortable for studying, but for playing volleyball they are too much trouble.”

            She shut the door as soon as I was outside. I didn’t try to look for Tsuna again. Instead I went to the forges to find Tyson. As a Cyclops, Tyson loves the Forges. I guess I can understand. Like the children of Hephaestus, Tyson is a natural builder. It was the children of Hephaestus themselves who built the forges, with some designs from the children of Athena.

            There are white marble columns lining walls stained with soot. Chimneys on the roof pump smoke over a gable with carvings of gods and monsters. Always, campers hear machinery working, fires crackling, and the sound of hammers against metal. Because it gets so hot, the forge is located at the edge of a stream, just south of the lake, with waterwheels spinning bronze gears.

            I knocked on the door and Jake Mason, the current counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin, opened the door. I asked him if Tyson was in, and Jake said he was, but he was working a project. He went to go get Tyson and when my brother came out he was covered in soot and grime.

“Percy!” yelled Tyson. “What are you doing?”

“Uh, Tsuna wanted to play volleyball and asked if you wanted to play.” I said. “do you want to? If you’re busy we can find another person.”

“No, I’ll play.” Tyson said. “Let me go put away my project.”

            I had to only wait for a minute after Tyson went back inside. He was rubbing his hands on a spare towel, getting as much grease off as he could. We walked to the volleyball fields and when we arrived Tsuna was already there with Annabeth, Nico, and Clarisse strangely.

            Annabeth was wearing a pair of gym shorts with a Camp shirt with the sleeves cut off and had her hair tied up into a pony tail. Clarisse had taken off her camo-jacket, revealing her buff arms and Camp shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez sat on the sidelines, ready to watch the match.

            What really surprised me was what Nico was wearing. He wasn’t in his normal all black clothes, and he was separated from his aviator’s jacket. He was wearing an Orange camp shirt for first time since he was first brought here a few years ago. And instead of his black jeans he was wearing a pair of light brown khaki shorts that looked a bit big on him, but they were tied by his black belt.

“Wow Nico, what made you dress in color?” I asked as me and Tyson walked up.

“Shut up.” Nico said.

“I was very persuasive.” Tsuna said. “I told him that I wouldn’t play Mythomagic with him unless he actually wore more athletic clothing for this.”

“That’s all it took?” I asked.

“Come on!” Clarisse said before anybody else said anything. “Are we going to play or what?”

“Yea we are.” said Tsuna. “But we need teams. I call being captain for one team.”

“Go on Percy, be the other captain.” Clarisse said as she pushed me forward. “We can’t have the two of you on the same side for everything.”

“Alright.” I said. “You wanna pick first?”

“Sure.” Tsuna said. “Nico, you’re on my team.”

“Really?” he asked with a bit of excitement. I realized that he wasn’t really picked for anything, or even if he remembers being picked for anything before his memories were washed away.

“Of course.” Tsuna said with a smile as he rubbed Nico’s head. “Your turn Perce.”

“’Kay.” I said. “Annabeth.”

“Of course you’d pick me first Seaweed Brain.” laughed Annabeth as she walked over to my side.

“Tys-.” Tsuna started to say, but Clarisse gave him a look. “Clarisse.”

“Good idea short stuff.” Clarisse as she walked over.

“Guess you’re with me and Annabeth big guy.” I said as Tyson came over to us.

“Yay!” screamed Tyson. “I get to play with Percy.”

“Aw, don’t hurt my feelings Tyson.” Tsuna said with a smile.

            We began our Volleyball tournament and it was really fun. While Clarisse took charge on Tsuna’s side, my team had Tyson. He was just as tall as the net itself, so when the ball came to him he always got a spike. Chris called out saying that it wasn’t fair, but one look from Clarisse told him to be quiet.

            Even Nico was enjoying himself. He was smiling and while he missed the ball a few times he was doing a good job. It was good seeing him have fun with something other than his card game or training. I really wished I had a camera so I could send a picture to Mom. She loves him and worries about Nico as much as she does me, so a picture of Nico would make her happy.

            As we played several other campers came to watch, even the Aphrodite Cabin. It was getting hotter as we played and we were all drenched in sweat. Tsuna got so hot that he took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. All the girls that were watching gasped and the girls from the Aphrodite Cabin swooned, even that gods awful Drew Tanaka. The two 'out' Sons of Aphrodite were blushing staring at my brother. One of them waved at him, and he waved back with a smile, making the Son of Aphrodite blush a deep red and be escorted away.

            We played a total of six games. Tsuna’s team won twice while mine won four times. It was really fun and our little audience applauded us when we were done. The six of us were drenched in sweat. Nico, being the palest of the six of us, was really red so Tsuna quickly led him into the showers so he could get out of the sun. I joined them not long after with Tyson.

            Later that night, after we showered and ate dinner, the entire camp walked to the amphitheater. It was designed to be a smaller version of the amphitheater in Epidaurus in Greece. The five of us (me, Tsuna, Annabeth, Nico, and Tyson) sat together in the middle of the seating area. Tyson sat between me and Tsuna, who was next to Nico. As we sat down I saw that Eric was sitting right behind Tsuna and was glaring at him.

            The Apollo Cabin really knows how to put on a show. With their inherited skills they were naturally musically talented, able to play any instrument. They also performed a few plays and sang and danced. We watched them for about two hours. When it got dark and the performance was nearly over, the leader of the Apollo Cabin Will Solace spoke out.

“So before we end for the night,” started Will, “We would like to have a volunteer come down and do anything to close out for the night. It can be a series of jokes, playing an instrument, or even telling us a story. So, anyone want to try?”

            Nobody raised their hand. I don’t think anybody wanted to go down there and embarrass themselves. But someone likes to embarrass other people, this someone being Eric. He grabbed Tsuna’s wrist and raised it in the air. Tsuna pulled away, but it was too late.

“Looks like we have a volunteer!” yelled Will happily. “Tsuna, come on down!”

“No, no, no, I don’t-” Tsuna tried to say, but he was drowned out by cheers and applause. He exhaled out of frustration and walked down to the stage, but not before he glared at Eric for 'volunteering' him.

“So Tsuna, what are you going to do for us tonight?” Will asked.

“I’m not sure.” Tsuna said as he glared at Eric again. I looked back at Eric and saw that he was smirking. “I didn’t expect to perform anything tonight.”

“Sing something Tsuna!!” yelled Nico.

“Tsuna can sing?” I asked. This was the first I heard about it.

“Sing! Sing! Sing!” chanted the audience. “Sing!” Tsuna gave Nico what I think was a 'I'm going to make you pay' look.

“I bet he can’t sing worth a damn.” Eric said, loud enough for Tsuna to hear. Tsuna gave Eric a look that clearly said ‘challenge accepted.’

“Oh, it is on.” Tsuna said. He took a minute to think of a song. After thinking of one, he went over to the band and talked to them for a minute. “Well, here goes nothing. Let's see who knows this song." The music started playing and Tsuna took a deep breath before starting.

When you're alone, silence is all you know.

When you're alone, silence is all you know

Let in the noise and let it grow.

When you're alone, silence is all you see

When you're alone, silence is all you'll be

Give me your hand and come to me.

When you are here, music is all around.

When you are near, music is all around.

Open your eyes, don't make a sound.

Let in the shadow, let in the shadow,

Let in the light of your bright shadow.

Let in the shadow, let in the shadow.

Let in the light of your bright shadow.

Let in the light.

Let in the light.

Let in the light of your sweet shadow.

When you're alone, oh,

Silence is all you know.

Silence is all,

Silence is all around.

Silence is all

Silence is all around.”

            Tsuna’s song was beautiful. I mean, he started off shaky, but as he got into it he started to sound a lot better. He was so into it that he started tearing up. He wasn’t the only one. Annabeth and even Clarisse had tears in their eyes. The entire Camp stood up and clapped and cheered for Tsuna. Well, the entire Camp except Eric. He stayed sitting and pouted. Tsuna saw this and gave him a smug smile which was quickly replaced by a small frown. I ran down to him to see what was wrong, but he was crowded by other campers. When he got out of his little mob he looked normal.

“Where did that come from?” I asked him.

“The song or me singing?” Tsuna wondered. He spoke again before I could clarify. “It’s just a song that I like. Mom liked it a lot too. Us and our Doctor Who, right?”

            We all went to bed after Tsuna’s performance. I remembered that Tsuna snuck out last night, so I crawled into bed and pretended to be asleep. About an hour later Tsuna got out of bed and put on a pair of shorts and his shoes. As he walked out he looked over at me, making sure I was asleep. I gave off a fake snore that sounded real enough, and Tsuna bought it.

            I gave him a minute before I got out of bed myself. As I got my shoes on and made sure Riptide was in my pocket, I checked to make sure Tyson was asleep. He was snoring loudly. I laughed to myself because I should have known that the only thing that would wake him up was breakfast. When I left the cabin I saw Tsuna near the forest. I jogged after him and stayed far enough away so that he couldn’t hear me.

            Tsuna walked all the way to the Sound. He took of his shoes and walked on the beach, up to the water. I sat on the ground that was still covered by the forest as the beach was too open. Tsuna sat down himself and let the waves touch his feet. He remained quiet for several minutes.

“Why haven’t you answered my prayers dad?” Tsuna said, breaking the silence. “I want to talk to you. Please, come here.” I watched Tsuna wait for something, but nothing happened. I was hoping dad would have. Tsuna needed to meet him.

“At least send me a sign to let me know you are at least listening father.” said Tsuna. Again nothing happened. Tsuna stood up quickly and walked up to his knees in the ocean water. “SHOW YOURSELF GOD DAMMIT!!! I am your son, just like Percy and Tyson! I deserve to know why you didn’t save Mom! You’re the god of the sea, and she died in your domain! You could have saved her! If you truly loved her, you would have done something!!”

            In a fit of anger Tsuna’s dragon sword appeared in his hand. He began to swing his sword, banging and slicing the water, as if it would actually hurt dad. It hurt me to watch him do this. He walked a bit farther out and slipped on something. He fell face first and got a mouthful of seawater. He stood back up and spat out the water.

“ **I HATE YOU!!** ” Tsuna screamed. When he screamed the entire area shook violently. He then collapsed to his knees and began to cry. I felt bad for Tsuna. I wanted to go comfort him. As I got up I stepped on a stick which cracked under my foot. Tsuna heard it and quickly stood up and pointed his sword in my direction. “Who’s there?!”

            I was about to come out of the woods when I noticed something. We had a full moon tonight and its light fell on everything. Tsuna looked different being bathed in the moonlight. The closest word I could use to describe him I guess would be…regal.

“*exhale* Whoever you are, go back to your cabin.” Tsuna said. “I want to be alone.”

            I thought about saying something, but I decided not to. This wasn’t the right time to talk to Tsuna. He’s too sensitive at the moment. Tomorrow morning he and I are going to have a talk, no matter what. I got back to the cabin in a few minutes and sunk into bed.

“ _Has he been feeling this way ever since he’s been at camp?_ ” I thought.

            It didn’t take long for Tsuna to come back to the Cabin. He made sure to not wake Tyson or me. Before he walked to his bunk, he stopped and looked at me. I pretended to be asleep again. He bought it and went to sleep himself.


	7. Percy

            I was up early again today, needing time to think. I made sure to get up before Tsuna did. It was so early that the sun was just rising, bathing the entire camp in a golden light. I remembered Apollo and his awesome car of his (which I really want to take for a test drive.) Well, technically it’s his sun chariot, but it looked like my dream car. I waved at the rising sun, wondering if Apollo could see.

            I was sitting on the dock that sat on the Sound, my feet touching the water. The energy the water gave was soothing. Already there were several Oceanids swimming and playing around. A couple of schools of fish came swimming up to me and messing with my feet. After tell them to go away I looked out to the sea and started praying to Dad.

“Dad, I need your help.” I said. “I don’t know how I should talk to Tsuna about last night. You should have come when he asked to see you. He needs to talk to you, his father.”

            Nothing. Not even a sign. All I heard was the sound of waves hitting the beach. There was seaweed moving along with the current beneath the surface. I waited a couple more minutes, as if Dad was going to send me a message through the sea foam. But there was nothing.

“Dad, please answer me, or come talk to Tsuna.” I begged. “I don’t want him to hate you. Hate is what started the war.”

            There still was no response from Dad. I understood how Tsuna felt, but hating Dad is too much. I stared at the ocean for a long time. The sun was higher in the sky. It must be close to eight now. My stomach growled, so I stood up and went to breakfast. As I walked I saw several campers. I heard them talking about the shaking last night. I wasn’t sure if I should have told Chiron that the shaking happened at the same time Tsuna got angry last night. There was also the time when we found out Donna passed away when Tsuna screamed at the church guy and my apartment shook.

            Tsuna and Tyson were already at the Poseidon Table when I got to the Dining Pavilion. Tyson was eating his meal, which consisted of a lot of peanut butter and cereal. He was even sneaking food from Tsuna’s plate. But it’s not like Tsuna noticed. He was more or less still asleep. He was sleepily enjoying his food while leaning on his arm, eyes closed and all. I sat at the table and nibbled on my breakfast. I stared at him while thinking on how I should talk to him.

“Percy.” Tsuna said, his eyes opened. I didn’t even notice. “Why are you staring at me?”

“What?” I asked, trying to look away from him. “I wasn’t staring at you.”

“Yes, you were.” Tsuna said. “Look, I know I inherited all of the good looks, but you got to stop being jealous dude.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not jealous-” I said. Then I realized he was smiling before he broke out laughing. I started laughing too as I lightly kicked him in the shin. “Jerk.”

“It’s what brothers do.” Tsuna said.

            After breakfast Tyson went straight to the forges to continue his project. I had to be sure to ask him what he was building later. Tsuna and I were with Annabeth who was giving us a lesson on Ancient Greek. Nico joined us, as he said being with us would make it more enjoyable (I forget that Nico gets bored easily if he isn’t sparing or he’s not playing his card game.) After Ancient Greek the four of us went to the strawberry fields and picked the ripe fruit.

“Here Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said as she stuck a plump strawberry in my mouth. It tasted really sweet.

“What’s that for?” I asked after I swallowed. I felt the juice dripping down my chin.

“I figured you’d want a snack.” Annabeth said. “So how did it taste?”

“It tasted good.” I said, giving her a smile. I took a strawberry out of my basket and held it in front of her mouth. “Wanna taste?”

“Sure.” Annabeth said in a quick tone. She took a bite in a way that I felt my cheeks heat up. After she ate the strawberry she leaned in close for a kiss.

“You have got to be kidding.” Tsuna said from behind me. I freaked out a little and turned around while jumping away from Annabeth, spilling a couple of strawberries. Tsuna was giving me a ‘Are you serious’ look while covering Nico’s eyes with his free hand. Nico was trying to move Tsuna’s hand, but Tsuna was adamant about blocking his sight.

“Sorry guys. It’s just, uh…” I said. I looked to Annabeth for support, but she was looking at the ground, her face as red as mine.

“Really?” Tsuna asked. I scratched the back of my head nervously. Annabeth walked ahead of us, probably to get her face back to its normal color. Nico went off on his own so Tsuna stayed back with me. “I know it’s none of my business, but please keep yours and Annabeth’s little…seductions… in the privacy of your bedroom…actually, on second thought, don’t do that cause I sleep in the same room. Also, don’t you ever, _ever_ do that in front of Nico again. He’s just a kid.”

            My face just got warmer. I couldn’t think of what to say, so my mouth instantly let out one of those awkward and uncomfortable laughs. Tsuna rolled his eyes and went to find Nico. When I found Annabeth she was picking strawberries at random. I grabbed her hand to get her attention.

“Gods that was embarrassing.” Annabeth said.

“You didn’t just get yelled at by your brother.” I said. “He’s actually angrier that we did it in front of Nico.”

“He _really_ cares about Nico.” Annabeth said. “I wonder…”

“Wonder what?” I asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Annabeth said.

            When we picked enough strawberries we took our baskets to the Demeter Cabin. Then we walked around Camp. This down time let my mind drift back to Tsuna. I needed to talk to him, but how? I’ve fought Titans and gods, faced down some of the most dangerous in the world, and dueled against other demigods. But I can’t talk to my own brother about what I saw last night?

            It was at lunch when I plucked up the courage to talk to Tsuna. We were in the middle of eating. Tsuna made Nico come sit with us, despite the rules. It was okay I guess, since Chiron was somewhere else. And I did like it that Nico wasn’t eating by himself. But I was going to talk to Tsuna alone no matter what.

“Tsuna, can I talk to you?” I asked.

“Yea, sure.” He responded. He continued eating.

“In private.” I said, glancing at Nico. Tsuna looked at me with his fork right in front of his mouth.

“Now?” Tsuna asked.

“Please.” I said as I stood up.

            Tsuna looked at his food and back to me. With a sigh he stood up. After rubbing his hair he told Nico he’ll see him later. Nico even gave him a smile. Does he know how hard it is for me to make Nico smile? We walked to forest, away from the rest of the campers. We were so far in the forest that the only people who could have overheard us were the Dryads. After I was sure we were far enough away, we stopped walking.

“So Perce,” Tsuna said as he leaned against a tree, “What’s up?”

“Tsuna,” I said after taking a big breath, “You can’t hate Dad.”

“That was _you_ last night?!” Tsuna said with a scowl. His eyes changed color from sea green to dark grey. “You followed me?!”

“You can’t go out at night, especially by yourself!!” I yelled. “For one thing, the Harpies will eat you!”

“They haven’t gotten to me yet.” Tsuna countered.

“Then there’s Chiron.” I said. “Tsuna, you’ll get into trouble if he catches you.”

“Oh, why do you care Percy?!” Tsuna screamed. “Ever since I’ve been here I never felt more alone!”

“What do you mean?” I asked. I was shocked to hear him say this. He seemed really happy when he was with Annabeth or Tyson or Nico. Especially Nico.

“Percy, you’re my brother, and I’ll admit that it’s possibly the greatest thing to ever happen to me in my life,” started Tsuna, “But it’s not the same as being with my mom. She died at sea, in Dad’s territory! Do you really know how much this is killing me?! He could have saved her! He could have done something!”

“I know how you feel Tsuna.” I said after he started crying. When I said that he glared at me.

“No you don’t!!” he yelled, the tears streaming down his face. “I know what happened with Sally. Annabeth told me. Hades only captured her; he didn’t cause her to die. _My_ mom, she was at sea, where Poseidon has the most power. He could have saved her if he truly loved her like she said he did!!”

“Tsuna…” I said as I put my hands on his shoulders.

“Don’t touch me.” He said as he threw my arms off of him and pushed me away. He walked away from me. “Just… leave me alone. Please.”

“No I-” I started to say as I walked closer to him.

“I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!” Tsuna screamed, which was followed by another small earthquake. His sword appeared in his hand and he pointed it right at me. The look he gave me made me forget that I was invulnerable. I raised my hands and backed off slightly. He soon realized that he was threatening me with his sword, so he lowered it and looked away. “I’m sorry.”

“Tsuna!!” I yelled as he ran deeper into the forest. “Come back!!”

            I ran after him. For over an hour I looked for him. I was scared for whatever Tsuna was going to do. I have never seen anybody so angry. And there was something in his eyes. Something like…desperation. I wasn’t able to find him, so I ran back to Camp and went to find help. I found Annabeth and Nico near the armory. They were polishing the weapons and armor, which Tsuna and I were supposed to be helping with.

“There you are Percy!” Annabeth said. She had a bit of polish in her cheek. “Do you know how long we’ve been at this? We could be done by now if you and Tsuna were helping us.”

“Annabeth, there’s-” I started to say.

“Where’s Tsuna?” Nico asked.

“I don’t know.” I said. I was breathing heavily and I guess I looked distraught.

“Is there something wrong?” Nico asked.

“Did something happen?” Annabeth asked.

“We- we were just talking.” I said. “But he got angry and he raised his sword against me. But when he realized, he ran away. I tried following him but, but-”

“Percy it’s alright.” Annabeth said as she grabbed my face between her hands. “We’ll find him. Come on Nico.”

            But Nico was already up and running into the forest. I just realized how close those two have gotten. Tsuna seemed to make Nico come out of his shell more, and Nico seemed to look up to Tsuna like a brother. I would feel a bit jealous if I wasn’t worried about Tsuna. Annabeth grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the forest.

“Annabeth, the forest is over there!” I yelled.

“Nico’s got the ground covered.” Annabeth said. “We’ll take to the sky.”

“The sky?” I asked. I didn’t know what she meant.

            In the distance I saw the stables, where we kept the horses and…the Pegasi!! That’s what Annabeth meant by taking to the sky. As we ran inside we bumped into several children of Aphrodite. Annabeth apologized for me, but I went straight for my reliable black Pegasus.

“ _Yo Boss_!” cried out Blackjack with glee. “ _You ready for a ride_?”

“This isn’t for fun Blackjack.” I said as I led him out of the stables. “My brother is missing!

“ _What_?!” whinnied Blackjack. “ _Why didn’t you just say so_?! _Hop on_! _Porkpie get out here and help the Boss’s girlfriend_!”

            Porkpie, a white Pegasus, got out of his stall and trotted outside. Annabeth climbed  on top of him and he flew to the sky. I got on Blackjack and he did the same. We were flying around the forest for a while. We surveyed it separately. After thirty minutes Annabeth and I regrouped.

“Please Dad, Apollo…gods, even Hades and Ares, let him be okay.” I prayed as I was sweating with grief.

“Percy it will be alright.” Annabeth said. “We’ll find him.”

“You should have seen him Annabeth.” I said. “He was so angry. And when he realized he had his sword pointed at me… I just don’t want to see him get hurt.”

            We flew some more. I wasn’t able to see Tsuna, let alone find him; the trees were blocking my view. I hoped Nico was having an easier time than we were. As I was thinking of where Tsuna could be hiding Annabeth said something.

“Over there!” Annabeth said as she pointed towards a clearing. “I think I see something!”

            I looked over to where she was pointing and I barely saw someone moving around. I grew excited and made Blackjack dive straight down, just a short distance away from the clearing. Annabeth did the same thing. After dismounting we quietly snuck closer to the clearing. Standing in the middle of the clearing was Tsuna, and there was no sign of Nico. Tsuna had his sword in his hand and was looking at it. His body was shaking and he was breathing heavily and very fast.  He was muttering something, but I could only make out a few words.

“Mom… I’m sorry.” Were the only words that I could catch Tsuna saying.

            Slowly, Tsuna raised his sword so he was looking right at the blade. I heard his breathing become faster. Then he angled it so the tip was pointed at his heart and he grabbed the handle with both hands. He extended his arms as far out as possible.

“By the gods!!” Annabeth gasped.

“What?!” I begged. “What is he doing?!”

“He’s going to kill himself!!” She yelled.

“No!!” I screamed as I ran to Tsuna.

            Time seemed to slow down for me. It felt like it was taking longer than it should to reach Tsuna. That’s when he screamed. Tsuna went to stab himself through the heart. But he stopped. He tried again, but he wasn’t able to do it. So he angrily threw his sword away and it embedded itself halfway through large stone across the clearing. Then he broke down crying and fell to his knees. I stood still, not sure what to do. Annabeth walked to me, but she didn’t say anything. We just stood there, watching him cry. I didn’t know what to do. I’ve never known anyone like this. Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder to support me, but I still couldn’t figure what to do. Tsuna then stopped crying and stood up.

“I know it’s you two.” He said as he wiped his eyes. He walked over to the rock and pulled his sword out smoothly. As we walked closer to him his sword returned to being a ring.

“Tsuna…” Annabeth asked. “Why?”

“I-I don’t… know.” He said. This made me angry. So I walked to him and punched him in the jaw as hard as I could. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and forced him against a tree.

“Don’t you _dare_ do that _ever_ again!” I yelled in his face. “Do you really think that all your pain would go away if you killed yourself?!  Didn’t you ever consider that I wouldn’t go to the Underworld myself and drag your sorry ass back here?! You will never pull this stunt again, you got that?! I mean, what would Donna say if she knew what you were about to do?”

“She would be doing the exact same thing you’re doing.” Tsuna admitted. Tears fell down his face again, so I pulled him into a hug.

“You’re so grounded.” I said, with tears starting to fall from my eyes. He slowly hugged me back, clutching the back of my shirt tightly. His tears started falling again, drenching my shirt.

“We’ll see.” Tsuna said. I felt him smile.

            We separated and Annabeth hugged him herself. When they separated Tsuna’s eyes were really red. Then we walked back to Blackjack and Porkpie. The two Pegasi whinnied in excitement, especially Blackjack.

“ _Boss, you found your brother_!” yelled Blackjack. “” _How is he_? _I heard some yelling a little bit ago_.”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself Blackjack?” I asked.

“ _Okay_!” Blackjack said excitedly. “ _How you feeling Boss’s brother_?” Tsuna just stared at Blackjack. Did he even understand Blackjack? My Pegasus repeated the question, but Tsuna still didn’t understand.

“Why is the horse making noises at me?” Tsuna asked.

“You can’t understand him?” I wondered.

“No.” Tsuna said with a ‘are you insane’ look. “Wait, are you telling me you can speak to horses?”

“It’s a skill that all sons of Poseidon have.” Annabeth said. “You should have that ability too.”

“Guess I didn’t inherit everything.” Tsuna said with a shrug.

            He walked over to Blackjack and petted his muzzle. Patting his side he climbed up. I was going to say that no one rides Blackjack but me, but Annabeth pulled me to Porkpie. The two of us climbed on and we all flew back to the stables. Nico was there waiting for us and I could tell he was sad but he perked up when he saw that Tsuna was with us.

“Tsuna, are you alright?!” said Nico as he ran up to meet us after we landed. From where I was standing it looked like Nico was about to hug Tsuna before he caught himself.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Tsuna said with a nod. Nico looked at him and then to me and Annabeth, like he knew what Tsuna was about to do. Tsuna slung his arm around Nico’s shoulders and led him towards the cabins. “Come on Neeks, let’s go hang out or something.”

“’Kay.” Nico said. Me and Annabeth followed them, with Annabeth making sure that we kept or distance for some reason.

“Percy…” said Annabeth after she pulled me to the side. We were walking back to the cabins to get some rest. Tsuna was waving at the other campers like nothing happened. “You need to report this.”

“I know, but I can’t.” I admitted. I was watching Tsuna talking happily to Nico, as if his suicidal attempt didn’t happen. “He’s clearly not crazy, so Mr. D can’t help, even if he was here. And Chiron isn’t here to be a psychiatrist. I think he and I just need to talk.”

“But the two of you have been talking.” Annabeth said, standing in front of me. “He obviously needs help.”

“Stop talking behind my back Wise Girl.” Tsuna said. He and Nico had stopped walking. Tsuna walked up to Annabeth as he spoke. “I’m not crazy and I don’t need help. I was just…weighing my options. But I obviously couldn’t do it. So please, just drop it.”

            Annabeth looked away from Tsuna, probably out of anger or guilt. We had free time the rest of the day, so we hung out in the Poseidon Cabin. Tsuna and Nico were playing Mythomagic on Tsuna’s bed while Annabeth laid in mine with me. We were holding hands and snuggling, her head on my chest and my face in her hair. Tsuna must have saw us cuddling and told Nico that they should finish their game in the Hades cabin. Nico agreed and they gathered up their stuff. As Nico was leaving, I stopped him.

“Nico.” I said.

“Yes?” Nico asked.

“Could you…” I started, “Could you, uh, talk to him, or at least keep an eye on Tsuna?”

“Uh, yea I can do that…I guess.” Nico said.

“Thanks.” I said as he left.

            Annabeth buried herself deeper into my arms. I’ll have to admit, this is really comfortable. We were sharing our warmth and I was starting to fall asleep. The way Annabeth was relaxed meant that she was feeling the same. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew was that there was a loud knock on the door.

“Percy?” said Tyson. “Are you in here?”

“Yea dude, I’m here.” I said as I woke up.

            I sat up and stretched. Annabeth was stirred awake. I looked at her and smiled, and she smiled back. We leaned in to kiss when Tyson entered. He made a childish gagging noise. I felt my face turn red.

“Um, Tsuna asked me to get you for dinner.” Tyson said.

“Dinner?” Annabeth said. “How long have we been asleep?”

“A couple of hours I guess.” I said. I got out of bed and stretched again. Annabeth came around and hugged me from behind. I smiled, and spun her till she was in my arms to kiss her, but I heard the door close. I guess Tyson left. I pecked her lips. “Come on. I’m starving.”

“Figures.” Annabeth said after she gave me another kiss.

            We held hands as we walked with Tyson to the Dining Pavilion. We separated and went to our own tables. I saw that Tsuna looked a bit better, but his eyes were slightly bloodshot. I waved to Nico as I passed. Our food was brought to us and we scrapped it into the hearth, Tsuna begrudgingly. All the campers were talking loudly. The Hephaestus Cabin was talking about their projects, the Aphrodite Cabin talked about make-up and fashion, and other stuff like that.

“I hate seeing Nico eating by himself.” Tsuna said. He was messing with his ring again. “Why can’t he sit with us again tonight?”

“Because it’s Camp rules.” I said. “I don’t like them either, but as long as Chiron is here Nico has to sit at his table.”

“But I don’t want Nico to be by himself.” Tsuna said. “It’s not good for someone his age.”

“Did he tell you he was born in the Thirties?” I asked, not really paying attention to what I was saying.

“What?” Tsuna said. “You’re joking.”

“Hand to the gods.” I said. “But I think I shouldn’t have told you. Nico would probably have told you when he was ready.”

“But how was he bor-” Tsuna started.

“Heroes!” bellowed Chiron after stood up halfway through the meal and clicked his hooves against the marble to get everyone’s attention. “I have a good announcement! Tomorrow at noon our new Oracle, Miss Rachael Elizabeth Dare is to come to the Camp for a week.”

            Several of the campers cheered in excitement. They were hoping to receive a quest, which can only be given by an Oracle. At the mention of Rachael’s name, I felt my face burn. I looked over at Annabeth and she was staring at me, making my face burn more.

“By the way your face is turning red,” Tsuna started, “And the way Annabeth is glaring at you, I guess that Rachael is an old love interest of yours.”

“Shut up.” I said embarrassed. Tsuna laughed.

            I wonder why Rachael is coming to camp in the middle of a school year. She goes to an all-girl prep school as a promise to her Dad. I guess she has a vacation coming up. But…could she have had a vision of something terrible? Ever since she became one with the Spirit of Delphi, she has told me how she has had trouble with visions. With my luck that’s why she’s coming. Guess I have to find out tomorrow.


	8. Percy

            I was really anxious having Rachael coming. She and I had a, well I guess you could call it a thing. We spent a lot of time together before the war and we grew close. I never noticed how she felt about me until the day Beckendorf picked me up on Blackjack for our assault on…the point is Rachael and me have a connection. We would spend a lot of time when I was away from Camp. It was nice having someone to talk to and be normal with. But when she admitted her feelings, I felt like one of Apollo’s sacred cows. That is, dumb, slow, and bright red. But even then she kissed me.

            I think Annabeth noticed something between me and Rachael. That’s why she always gave me a look when Rachael was brought up. She shouldn’t be jealous, because Rachael is the Oracle and Oracles can’t date. Besides, Rachael broke up with me, though I don’t know how that works since we weren’t going out in the first place. But I was still nervous. So nervous in fact that I was pacing the cabin.

“Can you sit still?” Tsuna asked after getting dressed. “You have been doing that for an hour.”

“Sorry.” I said, turning red again. Tsuna’s been cracking jokes at my expense since last night.

“Why’re you getting so embarrassed Percy?” asked Tsuna. “I believe you when you said the two of you never dated. The jokes are just for my entertainment.”

“Well, we…sort of…had…a…thing.” I admitted.

“Ha ha ha.” Tsuna laughed. “That’s not what I’ve been told.”

“Who told you what?” I demanded.

“Nico.”  Tsuna said nonchalantly. “Oh, and Clarisse, and Connor, Travis, Malcolm, Will…”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” I said with my face burning again. “If they all saw it, how blind am I?”

“You’re not blind, just thick. And don’t get embarrassed dude.” Tsuna chuckled, patting me on the back and gripping my shoulder. “I’m just having fun. Come one, we’re going to be late for Chiron’s Archery class with the Apollo Cabin.”

“Nico’s not joining us?” I asked as we walked out into the sunny day. I haven’t seen him all morning. Lately Nico has become Tsuna’s shadow (which is funny considering his powers) and they were almost inseparable.

“Nah.” Tsuna said. “Apparently, he’s been missing his Ancient Greek lessons. We were in the middle of a conversation when Annabeth burst into his cabin, grabbed Nico by the ear, and dragged him to her cabin to catch up. Before he was out of the cabin, he looked to me for help. I pretended not to notice. Just a little payback for making me sing the other night.”

“Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !” I laughed. “But you didn’t sound that bad when you sang.”

“Thank you Perce.” Tsuna said. “It’s just that I don’t like doing it.”

“Why?” I asked.

“Because I was picked on in school when I was younger.” Tsuna said. He froze in place and started thinking. “Gods I was picked on a lot when I was younger.”

“Well, now you just have two pricks in your life, though one of them is probably terrified of you.” I said, referring to Dylan and Eric.

“And I have you as back up if it’s needed.” He said as we bumped fists.

            We walked to the archery field, which is located between the Arts and Crafts building and the Amphitheater. It is a large open field that had ten targets spaced far enough apart so Campers don’t shoot each other. That didn’t help my first few weeks at it though. I nearly shot everyone. It wasn’t a pretty sight, but thankfully with Chiron teaching the class nobody got hurt. The Apollo Cabin was already there and getting a few practice shot in, even though they really didn’t need it. That jerk Eric was here as well. He was glaring at Tsuna as the two of us walked passed.

“Gods, what is his problem?” Tsuna asked. “He’s been staring at me like that since we got here.”

“My guess?” I said. “He’s probably just angry that you stopped him from bullying Casey.”

“Well he needs to stop it. It’s creepy.” Tsuna said. As we were walking a very familiar small boy with the blue eyes and golden blonde hair that all children of Apollo have ran up to us. “Speaking of Casey…”

“Hi guys!” said Casey. He had his own bow that was painted gold and a quiver of polished Celestial Bronze arrows.  “Are you ready to shoot some arrows?”

“Yea, but I don’t know how good we’re going to be.” I said. “If Tsuna’s like me, than he’s just as bad with archery as I am.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Perce.” Tsuna said. He pointed at Casey’s bow. “That’s cool. Is it new?”

“Mhm.” nodded Casey excitedly. “My big brother Will made it for me as a ‘Welcome Home’ present.”

“Really cool.” Tsuna said. “Can I see?”

“Sure.” Casey said with a large smile. He handed Tsuna the bow. Tsuna aimed the bow and pulled the string tight.

“Casey, where are you?” asked Will Solace, the counselor of the Apollo Cabin. He looked at us and walked over. “There you are. What are you doing?”

“I was thanking Percy and Tsuna for the other day.” said Casey.

“That’s good.” Will said. “Hey Percy. Tsuna.”

“Hi Will.” Tsuna and I said.

“Casey, why don’t you go be Victoria’s partner today?” Will suggested. “I need to talk to Percy and Tsuna for a minute.”

“Okay!” smiled Casey. Tsuna handed Casey’s bow back to him. “See you guys later!”

“See ya Casey.” waved Tsuna.

“Thanks for standing up to Eric for Casey guys.” Will said. “I didn’t know that he was bullying his siblings. I want you to know that he has been punished by Chiron and received the natural Apollo Cabin punishment.”

“What did you do?” I asked.

“You don’t want to know.” Will said. Chiron came trotting onto the field. “See you guys later. And thanks again!”

“Don’t mention it.” Tsuna said.

“Good morning heroes!” said a cheery Chiron. “I hope you’re all ready to practice your archery talents. Today will be like any other practice session, but I will be observing on how you have progressed since you have been at Camp and giving you a few pointers if you need it.”

            Chiron glanced at me and Tsuna on that last part. I can’t say I blame him. Archery isn’t where my skills lie. He sent the two us to the target that is the farthest away from anybody else. He’s overly worried that we’re going to shoot someone with arrows. I’m not _that_ bad; Chiron even said I was improving on my last progress report. But we did what he wanted. The only bad thing about it was that Eric was at the target closest to us.

            I’ll say it again: I am not good at Archery. But with Tsuna with me doing just as bad, maybe even a tiny bit worse, I had a lot of fun. Our arrows flew past the target, but at least they stayed away from the others. Tsuna was able to get three arrows in the target, but they were as far away from the center as they could get. We were so bad that we were laughing at ourselves.

“They’re making a mockery of archery!” I heard Eric say. I ignored him because I was having too much fun.

            We shot arrows for about an hour and a half. At the end of the lesson Chiron congratulated us all. He even told Tsuna and me did better than he expected but we need more practice. We just laughed it off and said that we’ll find time to practice.

“Well that could have gone better.” I said while we picked up our arrows. The rest of the Apollo Cabin had picked up their supplies and left the Archery field, all except Eric.

“It was fun though.” Tsuna said. He was standing in front of me. “But I guess shooting arrows isn’t a skill sons of Poseidon have.”

            I heard Eric muttering behind me. I ignored him and continued talking to Tsuna. But then I heard a bow string being pulled and Tsuna got a look of fear on his face. His sword appeared in his hand and he pushed me out of the way. I was knocked to the ground and when I looked up I saw Tsuna slice an arrow in half. The arrow halves flew past him. Looking at where the arrow came from, I saw that Eric was standing still with his bow still pointed at us and looked terrified. He turned around and ran as fast as he could towards his cabin.

“Eric!!” I yelled as I stood up. I began to run after him but Tsuna stopped me.

“Don’t Percy.” Tsuna calmly said.

“But he shot an arrow at me!!” I yelled. Tsuna slapped me upside the head. “Ow!!”

“Helllloooo!!” Tsuna said. “You’re invincible! The arrow wouldn’t have scratched you. It was meant for me.”

“How do you know that?” I asked.

“Because I’m protective of my family.” explained Tsuna. “I just jumped into action without thinking, despite knowing of the Curse of Achilles. Besides, the fear that will follow him, knowing that he pissed off two sons of Poseidon is much better than any revenge or prank we can think of.”

“If you say so…” I said.

            We walked back to the cabins to rest up before lunch. Tsuna kept asking me about how Nico was, as Tsuna put it, out of his time line. I wasn’t comfortable with telling him as it’s not my life. I told Tsuna that Nico will tell him when he’s ready. But Tsuna just said that he want to understand Nico better. I told him to talk to Nico about it when I quickly remembered that Rachael was coming today. As if Tsuna could read my mind, he smirked and started to walk to the Hades Cabin.

“Where are you going?” I asked.

“I’m going to see if Nico is done with his lesson.” Tsuna said. “I want to talk to him about his journey through the Time Vortex and have another go at Mythomagic. I almost beat him last night with that deck he made me. I’ll see you at lunch, ‘k Percy?”

“Yea sure.” I said. “I was just going to, uh, rest before Rachael comes.”

“You’re gonna hide from Annabeth, aren’t you?” Tsuna asked.

“No I… What I mean is… Shut up.” I said.

“Whatever.” He said. “Oh, and the cabin is the first place Annabeth would look, so head to the Forges or something.”

“Good idea.” I said. “See ya.”

“See ya.” He waved good bye.

“What’s a Time Vortex?” I asked myself. It sounded like it was from his Doctor Who show. When we get back home I’m going to have to watch the first season again. But he did say the show is like fifty years old. As I began walking to the Forges I saw Annabeth in the distance. “Tsuna you set me up.”

“There you are Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Why?” I asked nervously. She hooked her arm with mine and she led me to Half-Blood Hill.

“I want to greet Rachael when she gets here.” She said. “She’s gonna be here any minute.”

            I tried to think of ways to get out of it, but even if I could, Rachael would find ways to torture me for not greeting her as soon as she arrived. I sighed and just let Annabeth lead me away. As we walked up Half Blood Hill I saw Thalia’s Pine. Peleus the dragon slept under the tree’s shadow, with the Golden Fleece hanging from a branch and letting out its own light. By the time we reached the top of the Hill Rachael was dragging her large suitcases up. She reached the top and tripped. I caught her in my arms and when we stared at each other our faces turned bright red.

“Hey.” Rachael said. Like always she had some paint splattered in her. Like usual she was wearing a shirt that was about a size or two too bigger than her size. Her jeans had some fresh doodles on them surrounding the holes she made when she gets bored.

“Hey.” I said. We still stared at each other for several moments until Annabeth spoke up.

“How are you Rachael?” Annabeth asked, breaking me out of this trance.

“I’m fine.” She said as she stood up. “The school I go to isn’t that bad. They have a good art program so at least it’s the best out of this situation. Here Percy, carry my stuff down.”

“What’s in these?” I asked when we were at the foot of the hill. “They’re heavy.”

“One’s for clothes.” Rachael explained. “The other is my art stuff.”

“Great…” I said as I lugged her suitcases.

“So Percy, what has been going on with you?” Rachael asked. “Anything new happened since we last talked?”

“Actually, I have a new brother.” I said, and then she hit me upside the head. “Ow! Is it ‘Hit Percy Upside the Head Day’?!”

“Why didn’t you call me?!” Rachael demanded to know.

“I’ve been busy lately!” I yelled at her.

“Busy enough not to tell me that you have a new brother?” Racheal said. “I didn’t even know your mom was pregnant!”

“What? No!” I said. “Mom didn’t have a baby. He’s my half-brother. He’s a Son of Poseidon too.”

“Oh.” Rachael said. She slapped me upside the head again.

“Can you stop doing that?!” I asked. I looked to Annabeth for support, but she was trying to hide a smile.

“So, what’s his name?” Rachael asked.

“Tsuna.” I said. “It’s short for Tsunayoshi.”

“That sounds like its Chinese.” Rachael guessed.

“Japanese, actually.” I said. “He’s half Japanese.”

“Cool.” Rachael said. “My art class just started a unit on Asian art. Very beautiful stuff. Maybe he and I can talk about some. I think I have a few pictures somewhere in one of my suitcases.”

“Tsuna isn’t really connected with his heritage.” I said. “He’s a hundred percent American. He doesn’t even really speak Japanese.”

“That’s a shame.” Rachael said. “But you are going to introduce me to him, right?”

“If he doesn’t, I will.” Annabeth spoke up.

“The one thing that I’ve learned since going to my prep school is that girls are much more reliable.” Racheal said. Annabeth laughed. “So what’s he like?”

“Well, he’s-” I started.

“He’s a lot like Percy, but a bit smarter.” Annabeth said.

“Hey!” I said.

“I can’t wait to meet him.” said Rachael. “So enough about Percy, what’s been happening with you Annabeth?”

“Nothing much.” Annabeth said. “The reconstruction of Olympus is going great. All of my designs have been working better than I had hoped.”

            Chiron greeted us as we got to the Big House. Since Apollo’s idea of a cave ‘pad’ for Rachael won’t be completed for a while, she stays at the Big House in a spare room. She looked in the mirror and tried to make her red hair frizzier than it already was. She even combed it with her blue brush that she always keeps in her back pocket before shaking her head wildly. I could live to be a hundred and I’ll never understand girls and their obsession with their hair. After we dropped her stuff off, we went to lunch. Rachael admired the Camp as we walked. She was still getting used to whole ‘gods are real’ thing. Several campers waved at us as we walked by and introduced themselves to Rachael, hoping for a prophecy so they can go on a quest.

            Nothing happened Oracle-wise with Rachael, so the Campers went to the Dining Pavilion themselves. When we got there I saw Tsuna playing Mythomagic with Nico. Tyson was there eating while he watched Tsuna and Nico play. Nico had his back to me, but from the way he was sitting he looked like he was concentrating really hard. Tsuna was smiling, maybe he was winning, but I couldn’t tell. Tsuna saw us and waved. I waved back and led Rachael to meet Tsuna.

“Hey Percy.” Tsuna said.

“Hey guys.” I said. “Nico, Tyson, you remember Rachael right?”

“Hi pretty lady.” Tyson said with a mouthful of peanut butter.

“Can’t talk, trying to beat Tsuna.” Nico said, concentrating on the card game.

“Tsuna, this is Rachael Elizabeth Dare, our Camp Oracle.” I said. “Rachael, this is my brother Tsuna.”

“Hi, how are you?” asked Rachael as she extended her hand.

“Nice to meet you Rachael.” Tsuna said. He stood up and took her hand. “My name’s Tsunayoshi Noble. Just call me Tsuna.”

“Nice to meet you too Tsuna.” Rachael said. We sat down and watched Tsuna and Nico play their game.

“A ha!” Nico said as he laid down a card. “I play Thanatos, and I equip him with the ability card Reaper’s Touch to increase his attack from 3500 to 4500 and attack your Ariel, the angel of the waters of the Earth. I win.”

“Good move.” Tsuna said. Then he gave Nico a smile like a Cheshire Cat as he laid down a card that had an ark riding a wave in a dark storm. “But I counter your attack by using the spell card Noah’s Flood, increasing the attack of all my water deities by 1500. So that means your Thanatos is defeated and you lose the game.”

“No way.” I said. Nico actually lost at Mythomagic. I couldn’t believe it. I thought Nico was going to yell or something. But he just smiled in a way I haven’t seen since he was ten and he started asking me about being a demigod.

“Good game.” Nico said as he reached over the table. Tsuna grabbed his hand and they shook.

            I still couldn’t believe that Tsuna beat Nico at Mythomagic, so I asked if I could go against Nico with Tsuna’s deck. Nico beat me in four rounds. It was really embarrassing. How come I always lose at this game? After trying again twice, I just gave up. The game was just too hard. Even Annabeth lost against Nico, which she wasn’t really happy about.

            After the games we all just talked. Tsuna saw Eric over at the Apollo table and had me watch what he was going to do. He raised his hand slightly and pointed it at Eric’s goblet. Still watching Eric, his drink exploded out of his cup and drenched him. We all laughed while Eric ran to the showers.

            Rachael just bombed Tsuna with questions. Where he lived, how was school for him, if he liked being at Camp, what where his opinion of having me as a brother, and what was his mom like. Tsuna stopped talking immediately and I got worried. I placed my hand on his shoulder to let him know I was there for him. He excused himself and left the table.

“Tsuna!” I yelled. I stood up and was going to go after him but Nico beat me to it.

“What did I do?” Rachael asked.

“I should have told you.” I said. “His mom died almost two weeks ago…at sea.”

“Oh my god.” Rachael said. “I’m so sorry I didn’t know.”

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to.” I said.

            I wanted to see if Tsuna was alright, but with Nico he’ll be alright. It became too quiet and uncomfortable now. Annabeth went to the Athena table to sit with her siblings while Rachael went to the table where Chiron and Mr. D eat. I just sat at my table with Tyson, who had stopped eating and was nervously messing with a small metal horse, dismantling and putting it back together.

            When the lunch period was nearly over Nico was leading Tsuna back. They were being stared at by the other campers as they walked onto the pavilion. They ignored it. Chiron was even staring at them so Tsuna whispered in Nico’s ear. They separated, Nico going over to the Hades table. As Tsuna got closer I saw that his eyes were kinda puffy.

“You alright?” I asked.

“I’m fine.” Tsuna said as he sat down.

“Are you sure?” I said, wanting to make sure.

“I said I’m fine Percy.” Tsuna said. Rachael stood up from the ‘Head’ table and came up to Tsuna.

“Tsuna, I just want to say I’m sorry.” Rachael said. Tsuna stood up and she hugged him tightly. “I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Tsuna said, hugging her back. “You obviously didn’t know. And I shouldn’t have reacted like that. It’s just…my Mom is just really hard subject for me right now.”

            After they separated the campers clapped. Tsuna was looking around, not understanding why the Campers were applauding. It must have been really uncomfortable for him. Lunch finished up and most of the Campers decided to leave. The campers that stayed were just talking with their friends from other cabins. Chiron was discussing things (probably the food) with a couple of the Dryads. So during this down time we all gathered again and talked. Rachael made sure to keep away from the subject of Tsuna’s mom.

“Are you okay?” Tsuna asked after a while. Rachael had grabbed her head as if she had a headache.

“Yea, I’m fine. I-I just need to sit down.” Rachael said as she rubbed her head. “God, my head is pounding.”

            She nearly fell if I didn’t grab on to her. Nico stood up and had me put Rachael on the bench. The other Campers came up to see what was going on. This drew the attention of Chiron. He made the Campers disperse so he can see what is wrong.

“Miss Dare, what’s wrong?” he asked as he looked her over.

“My head…” started Rachael. “It hurts.”

“What happened?” demanded Chiron.

“We were just talking, getting to know each other!” Tsuna said. “I don’t know what we did wrong!”

“AAHH!!” screamed Rachael. Her eyes turned serpent green and green smoke started to curl out of her mouth.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Chiron said. “Our Oracle is to speak of a new prophecy.”

            Everyone backed up as our Oracle said a new prophecy. As she spoke, her voice sounded like there were three Rachaels speaking. I also heard the faint sound of hissing and the sound of waves hitting a beach.

“Sons of two Seas shall work as one  
With the Child of Death travel to the realm of the Rising Sun.  
Gather the Treasures of the Noble Three  
And defeat the Lord of the Oni.  
With the fist of the Earthshaker  
Utter pride fills his Maker.  
One shall endure poison to save the others  
Through the sharing of blood will the Sea and Death become brothers.  
When true love forbidden is first seen  
The last Goddess will be his Queen.  
With blade of Dragon most grand,  
To save his friends the heir will perish by his own hand.  
The power of two Pantheons flows through his veins,  
With friends by his side the Serpent shall meet his bane.”

            Rachael collapsed on the bench and Tsuna caught her before her head bashed against the marble table. He laid her down so Chiron could make sure she was all right. He took her pulse and felt her head for a fever. When she woke up, Chiron gave her a couple of herbs for her to chew on. They must be energizing or something.

“What the hell was that?!” Tsuna asked.

“A new prophecy has been made.” Chiron said.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Tsuna wanted to know. “Is Rachael going to be alright?”

“She should be fine.” I said. “She’s just not used to giving prophecies yet.”

“So what does the prophecy mean?” asked Tsuna.

“Prophecies are hard to interpret Tsuna.” Chiron stated.  “But whatever it means, there has to be a quest.”

“So who’s going lead this quest?” I asked.

“I’m guessing that it means Tsuna is to lead it,” Chiron said, “As he is the one who was talking to Miss Dare which caused the Spirit of Delphi to take over and speak the prophecy.”

“I don’t want a quest!” Tsuna complained.

“I’m sorry, but it has been given.” Chiron said. “The gods have given the prophecy and you must answer their call.”

“But I-I mean a quest-” struggled Tsuna. He looked at everyone, think about what to do, his eyes lingering on Nico, and then me. After a minute he decided. “*exhale* Fine. I’ll go.”


	9. Nico

After Tsuna told Chiron he would accept the quest the children of Apollo carried Rachael to her room to rest. I never expected the Spirit of the Oracle would affect her like this. I saw her life force practically disappear when she accepted the Spirit. People still think I’m scary that I can see it when a person is dying. The other campers are afraid of me, which is why I don’t have many friends. Percy has tried to get me to make more friends, but he doesn’t know how hard it is. Tsuna has become the best friend I ever had. He treats me like a little brother, just like Bianca did. But recently he’s been treating me better than a little brother.

“Do you know who you want to accompany you on your quest Tsuna?” Chiron asked. We were crowded with the other campers and it was making me uncomfortable.

“I need time to think about it.” Tsuna said. He looked as uncomfortable as I do, being stared at by Chiron, Percy, and the other campers. “Is that alright?”

“*exhale* Very well Tsuna.” Chiron said. “But I need to know soon. Zeus will wage war against the Shinto Pantheon if another being attacks.”

“Isn’t that going a bit too fast?” Tsuna asked. “It’s not like they are directly attacking Olympus or anything.”

“Be it as it may, please let me know by tonight.” Chiron said. “We cannot go into another war so soon after our battles with the Titans. Think about it till tonight Tsuna.”

“Okay Chiron.” said Tsuna. Chiron left and told the other campers to finish their meals. Tsuna slumped onto the bench and rested his forehead in his hands. I sat next to him, ignoring the camp’s rule, and just listened as Percy gave Tsuna advice on doing a quest while Tyson went back to the camp forges.

“So, prophecies usually have twist meanings.” Percy explained. “One line makes you think it’s about you, and then another says it’s about another person.”

“Thanks Percy.” Tsuna said. “Nico, you understand the first two lines right?”

“Why are you asking me?” I asked.

“Because you’re smart. Way smart.” Tsuna said. “You’re the one who came up with the idea for Percy’s invincibility.”

“But he did get me captured by Hades.” Percy said, slightly angry. I felt sad that he still held onto that. Percy yelped in pain as Tsuna kicked under the table and glared at him. “Sorry Nico, I didn’t mean it.”

“It’s okay Percy.” I said. “But about the prophecy… the line talks about sons of the sea. You and Percy are the only sons of Poseidon, the god of the sea. Then the child of Death obviously means me, as my dad is the Lord of the Underworld.”

“That means the three of us will have to go to Japan.” Tsuna said.

“What makes you say we have to go to Japan?” Percy asked.

“Japan is known as the Land of the Rising Sun.” Tsuna said. “The sun rises in the east, so after the sun sets on this side, Japan is the first place to feel the suns light.”

“And you know that how?” asked Percy.

“I…watched a lot of anime growing up.” Tsuna said.

“What’s anime?” I asked curiously.

“Japanese animation.” Tsuna said. “It’s usually more graphic, gory, violent, and funny than American animation. There are a few shows I think you’ll like. I’ll show you sometime later. And there’s the fact that Tsuchigumo and Ajari are _Japanese_ demons.”

            After we talked about the quest, Tsuna went to go to tell Chiron about the three of us going on the quest. He asked me if I wanted to come with because the quest concerns me too. But before we started walking to the Big House a camper came running up to Percy. He said that Percy had a package waiting for him. When we entered the Big House Percy went to the mail room and said he’ll meet up with us soon.

“Ah, Tsuna, Nico, come in.” Chiron said after we knocked on his office door. “Have you decided your companions for the quest Tsuna?”

“Nico and I figured out that the first two lines say that Percy, Nico and I need to go to Japan.” Tsuna said.

“Japan… of course.” Chiron said. “I’m afraid that my mind hasn’t been as sharp as it used to be. Why didn’t I see it before?”

“But how are we going to get there?” I asked. “I mean, I could shadow travel us all there, but I might miss by a country or two.”

“Not to mention that taking not only yourself, but me and Tsuna could put you in a coma.” Percy said as he walked in. He’s right. My powers exhaust me when I’m shadow traveling by myself, let alone two people.

“Yes, that would be a terrible thing.” Chiron said. “I guess I could persuade my centaur cousins to take the three of you as far as the west coast. You’re going to have to contact Poseidon for travel across the Pacific.”

“Or we could fly and we’d get there much faster.” Tsuna said. “A flight from Seattle will take about ten hours compared to traveling by ship.”

“But Zeus doesn’t like it when a child of Poseidon or Hades enters his territory.” Percy said. “When I was bringing back his Master Bolt, I swear he was making the flight shakier than it needed to be.”

“I’ll talk to Zeus.” Chiron said. “He shouldn’t want to wage a war on the Shinto gods after dealing with Kronos. My cousins are easily persuaded, so I want the three of you to leave tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of the day and get ready to leave in the morning.”

            We left the Big House right after talking to Chiron. Percy and Tsuna didn’t have any activities to do for the rest of the day, and since I’m by myself, I don’t either. Contrary to what the others think, I do like being around people. It’s just people don’t want to be around me. Since Percy ‘saved’ me at Westover Hall a few years ago, the only person I felt that I had a real connection with was Tsuna. And I heard what the other campers say, how I follow around Tsuna and Percy like a puppy.We went to the cabins and I was curious for what was in the box Percy got in the mail.

“What’s in the box?” I asked. Percy looked at it and said it was addressed to him and Tsuna.

“I don’t know.” Percy said. “Let’s go find out.”

            He walked into his cabin and Tsuna urged me in. I tried to stop him but he just threw his arm of my shoulders in a brotherly way. I decided to give up and just let him push me inside. Percy was already opening the box, cutting it open with his sword.

“Sweet!” Percy yelled. I looked closer and saw that it was filled with bags of Sally’s blue cookies. Percy pulled one out and handed it to me. It had my name on it. He gave one to Tsuna and pulled out one that was for Annabeth. I counted the cookies and there were fifteen in each bag.

“Sally made me cookies too?” I asked.

“Of course dude.” Percy said. “Mom really likes you. She wants you to come by more.”

“Oh…” I said. “I guess I can come by more often. It’s not like I have anywhere else to go.”

“Nico, Mom wants you there when you want to.” Percy said as he handed Tsuna the box. “It wouldn’t be fair to either of you if you’re there and don’t want to be there.”

“Sorry Percy.” I said.

“Hey, there’s more stuff in here.” Tsuna said. He reached into the box and pulled out an envelope and a note. He struggled to read the note, but he got the message through.

“ _Percy, Tsuna, I am so happy to hear that the two of you are brothers! It’s so good to know that you two will support each other. Be good to each other and watch out for Nico, okay? I worry about him and with the two of you he should have the best role models there could be. And try to get him to come to dinner more often! We haven't heard from Mr. Boothe about us having guardianship over you yet, but don't worry. Oh!Before I forget, Tsuna we have been packing up your stuff from your apartment and moving them in here, and putting Donna’s stuff in storage for you. When you get back, we can all sort through it and see what you want to keep. While Paul and I were going through your apartment I found an old photo album. We sent a few of the pictures to you and Percy. I think you’ll like them_.

 _Love Sally and Paul_.

 **P.S.** _Make sure that you SHARE those cookies. I separated them into bags, but Percy I know you well enough that you’ll sneak them all_.”

            Tsuna opened the envelope and took out four pictures. Tsuna flipped through them and smiled. He sat down on a bed and let Percy look at the pictures. Percy laughed and sat on the bed in front of Tsuna. I reached for the pictures to see what they were smiling about.

            The first picture was of Percy and Tsuna when they were really young, wearing just their diapers and bibs. They were in high chairs and smiling toothless smiles, probably because they were covered in blue frosting. I think Sally must have hosted the party. Behind the two babies is a banner that says ‘Happy 1st birthday Percy and Tsuna!’

            The next picture was of an older Percy and Tsuna. Percy was wearing overalls and a green shirt while Tsuna was wearing kiddie jeans and a white shirt. They were excitedly looking at a tiger exhibit. The tiger was looking right at them and in mid-yawn. The back of the photo said ‘Tsuna and Percy, age 3’.

            The third picture was of Percy and Tsuna wrestling playfully on a soft, multi-colored, puzzle shaped floor. Percy was wearing a red shirt and yellow soccer shorts while Tsuna was wearing a black shirt with a fish design and blue shorts. The back said that it was their first day of Day Care, when they were four years old.

            The last picture was the most blackmail worthy. It was Tsuna and Percy sleeping on a carpeted floor. They were sharing a pillow and a blanket. They were very close to each other. They looked like they were five. The back had a handwriting that didn’t belong to Sally. It was all fancy and curvy, so I couldn’t read it.

“What does this say?” I asked, showing Tsuna the back of the picture.

“This is mom’s handwriting.” Tsuna said, tearing up. “It says ‘Percy and Tsuna napping, so cute’.”

“We need to hide these before the twins or Clarisse finds them.” Percy said jokingly. “They’ll definitely blackmail us.”

“What’s wrong Tsuna?” I asked after I saw his eyes water up more.

“Nothing.” Tsuna said. “I’m just happy. I forgot all about these memories.”

“I can’t believe I forgot them too.” Percy said, as he scooted closer to Tsuna to look at the picture again. “We looked so happy.”

“At least you have the memories…” I said glumly.

“Don’t talk like that Nico.” Percy said.

“Yea, you have too much negativity around you.” Tsuna said. “I see how a lot of the campers avoid you, so I know you don’t have many friends. But you have me and Percy no matter what. And even though you don’t have many memories of the past, I promise we will fill your future with happy memories.”

“Thank you Tsuna.” I said.

            We spent a lot of the day talking about the quest, trying to guess what the rest of the prophecy meant. But prophecies are difficult, like Percy said earlier. They usually don’t make sense until your actually are in the middle of the quest. Before dinner Percy left the cabin to give Annabeth her cookies. Tsuna and I walked to dinner. I tried to go to my table, but Tsuna grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to his table.

“What are you doing Tsuna?” I asked.

“I said I was going to give your future happy memories.” Tsuna said. “I can’t do that if you sit by yourself.”

“But the rules…” I said.

“Nico, we haven’t been following the rules since I got here.” Tsuna said. “Chiron obviously hasn’t been caring about it.”

“Okay…” I said.

            We sat down and Percy came up with Annabeth. She gave me a look, the same look she has been giving me for a couple days. I don’t think she approves that I’m breaking camp rules by sitting at the Poseidon table. I couldn’t explain it to her that Tsuna wanted me over here. But it’s not like we’re really friends anyways. It’s just that she’s nice to me because Percy considers me a friend.

            After dinner, at the campfire, Chiron made the announcement about me, Tsuna, and Percy going on the quest. He had us stand up in front of the fire and told the other campers that we are leaving in the morning, heading across the Pacific Ocean. After he told the campers to wish us luck, they cheered and clapped for us. Percy waved at the crowd, used to the attention. I felt really out of place being in front of everyone. Tsuna saw how uncomfortable I was and placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw him smiling at me. He was reassuring me that it was okay. I felt my face heat up so I quickly looked away.

            We went to bed early that night because Chiron told us that we were to get up early. Tsuna tried to get me to sleep in his cabin, but Chiron said that we couldn’t do that. I could tell by Tsuna’s face that he really didn’t want me to be alone. I told him that it will be alright. On my way to my cabin a few of the older campers tried to sneak up on me.

“Do you guys want something?” I asked, not looking back at them.

“Actually,” said one of the campers, “We were wondering why you weren’t with your boyfriends.”

            I stopped right in my tracks. How did they figure it out? I hid my true feelings the best as I could. If Annabeth, the smartest girl at Camp, couldn’t figure out how I really felt about… _him_ … than how can these guys see?

“What are you talking about?” I asked, trying to pretend like I don’t know what they’re talking about.

“We’re not stupid or blind.” Said another camper. It sounded like Eric, the camper who has been annoying Tsuna. “We’ve seen how you look at Percy and that other bastard son of Poseidon.”

“Don’t you dare talk like that about Tsuna.” I warned them. I didn’t mean to do it, or maybe I did, but the shadows around me started to move. “He’s the nicest person at this crappy Camp.”

“If you hate it so much, why do you bother coming back when nobody wants you here?” said the first camper. I started to recognize his voice. It belonged to Dexter LaGuerta, Son of Ares. He was Clarisse’s older half-brother and looked like a mini Ares. “Oh that’s right. You want to bang Jackson don’t ‘cha?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” I lied. I will not be outed like this. _IF_ I ever… you know… it will be on my terms. “Now get away from me. And never talk to me again, unless you really want to piss me off.”

“Look at him, acting tough.” said Dexter. “Just because he’s the Son of Hades he thinks he’s better than us.”

“I’m done here.” I said, not wanting to be a part this witch hunt any longer. I turned around and continued towards my cabin.

“Get back here faggot!” Dexter yelled. He grabbed me by my shoulder and punched me across the face. “We don’t need freaks like you at this Camp! Why don’t you understand that your kind will never be happy so you can just kill yourself!”

“I thought about it!” I yelled, trying not to cry.

            I lost control over my powers, so the shadows expanded, blanketing Eric and Dexter. They screamed, but I ignored them and ran to my cabin. As soon as I walked in I slid to the floor and curled up into a ball. I tried to stop myself from crying again, but the tears fell anyways. Why did they do this to me? When I was just now getting real friends? I cried for a while. I stopped myself enough to look around my cabin.

            I really like my cabin. It allowed me to be by myself when I want to. A lot of the campers find it the scariest place in camp, but it was a fitting building that represents my dad, if I do say so myself. Out of the entire camp, there are only three people who have seen the inside: me, Percy, and Tsuna. The cabin, in a way, has two floors. The entrance is raised up and on it was a couch with black cushions. There is also a table for us to eat on if we have food. To get to the four beds the cabin holds, you have to walk down three steps. Because the entire cabin is made of black marble with no windows, the inside is lit by Greek Fire torches.

            I hung up my jacket and changed into some sleeping clothes. They were gifts from Sally, after I stayed a few nights with Percy a couple of weeks before the battle of Manhattan. It was a dark green shirt that had lighter colored skulls dancing around the bottom (she said that it was once a present to Percy from Paul, so it’s a little big on me). After taking my black jeans off I took out the black and dark red pajama pants then brushed my teeth. I made sure there was a bathroom with sink in the cabin when I built it. I looked in the mirror and saw that a bruise was forming on my left cheek. I groaned because Tsuna is bound to make a fuss about it.

            I laid in the bed for a while, trying to think of the prophecy. There were a lot of things that were bothering me. But for the life of me I couldn’t think of any way to interpret it. That’s the problem with prophecies; they can be confusing and mean different things at once. With a yawn I sunk into the black comforter and fell asleep. I was woken up when someone slammed their fist on my cabin door. I walked to the door, still mostly asleep and when I opened it Clarisse was standing there.

“Clarisse?” I asked while rubbing my eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I was told to make sure you get up.” She said. She was fully dressed in her usual clothes. She looks like she had already done her morning training regimen. “Come on Death Boy, get dressed. You’re supposed to be at Half-Blood Hill already.”

“Okay, let me get changed.” I said. I got dressed and brushed me teeth and grabbed my bag of cookies that Sally made.

            Clarisse led me to the top of Half Blood Hill, where everyone was waiting. Tsuna, Percy, Tyson, Annabeth, and Chiron were around the large pine tree that the Golden Fleece hung on. They all looked extremely tired. Chiron handed me a back pack and when I put my cookies in it I saw that there was a baggie of Ambrosia, a thermos of Nectar, and a bag of golden Drachmas. Tsuna saw me and sleepily walked over to put his arm around my shoulders.

“Morning Neeks.” He said as he ruffled my hair. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah.” I said. “You?”

“Not really.” Tsuna said. “Between the quest anxiety and Tyson’s snoring I had a hell of a time trying to sleep.”

“Sorry about that.” I said. Tsuna smiled at me, but then he scowled. He held me still and looked right at the bruise.

“Oh my God, Nico! What the hell happened?” Tsuna asked.

“Nothing Tsuna.” I said. I knew he would make a big deal about it.

“Nico, if something happened you need to tell me.” Tsuna said, looking right in my eyes. “You can trust me with anything, you know that right?”

“I know Tsuna, but trust me, it’s nothing.” I lied.

“Fine.” Tsuna said, not wanting to accept what I’m saying.

“Tsuna, could you come here for a second?” Chiron asked.

“Yeah Chiron.” Tsuna said after he yawned. “I’ll be right back Nico.”

“’Kay.” I said with a yawn. I walked over to Percy and saw that he and Annabeth were saying goodbye, by kissing. It was embarrassing watching them and I felt my face heat up. Why do I hurt myself when they are around each other. I backed up away from them and went over to Tsuna. Chiron was handing him a small black card.

“-and remember that it has unlimited funds.” Chiron said. “We never expected for a quest to occur in another country like Japan.”

“Unlimited funds…” Tsuna said staring at the piece of plastic. “Oh the trouble I could do with this.”

“And here’s something that will help you get into Japan.” Chiron said as he handed Tsuna and me small black books. I opened it and it had a blank piece of paper in it. “These have been spelled by the Hecate Cabin. We didn’t have time to make official passports, so if you tell anybody something, these booklets will appear as official documents to them.”

“Cool, I always wanted Psychic Paper.” Tsuna said as he pocketed the book.

“Psychic Paper?” I asked.

“It’s a Doctor Who thing.” Tsuna explained.

“Doctor…Who?” I asked.

“Very dangerous question.” Tsuna said in a British accent. I still didn’t understand, so I gave him a look. “It’s a British science fiction show that began in the sixties. Tell you what, next time you and I hang out, after the Quest and we’re somewhere with a TV, I’ll get you hooked.”

“O-uh…I…” I didn’t know what to say. Tsuna just laughed slightly. He then looked over at Percy and Annabeth, who were holding hands and their foreheads were touching.

“Guess I should separate those two, or else we’ll never leave.” Tsuna said. He walked off while Chiron was digging through his satchel.

“Tsuna wait-” Chiron said, but Tsuna was gone. “Nico, would you mind giving Tsuna this?”

“Sure.” I said after he handed me an old book. I flipped through it and saw that it had weird writing on it. It looked like the symbol that Ajari had around his neck. “What is it?”

“It’s something I picked up when I was in Japan.” Chiron said. “From what I was told, it talks about the Shinto legends and all sorts of things related to Japanese mythology. I just never had a chance to read it.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll give it to him.” I said.

“Thank you my boy.” Chiron said. I walked over to where everybody else was while Chiron went to talk to Argus about driving us across New York.

“Cool!” I heard Percy yell. In his hand was a watch. He put it on his wrist and pressed a button. A full bronze shield spiraled out like a camera shutter. “Dude, you made me another one! Is this what you have been doing since you got here?”

“Uh huh.” Tyson said. “I didn’t have time to put any of the pictures on it though.”

“It’s alright Tyson.” Percy said. He raised his fist for a fist bump, so Tyson touched their fists together. “I’ll make sure to keep it in one shape this time.”

“Percy we need to go.” Tsuna said. “I want a nap before we get to New York City.”

“There’s no need to rush him Tsuna.” Annabeth said. She put her hands around Percy’s neck and kissed him deeply. I looked away, not wanting to see what I could never have. “Come back alive, Seaweed Brain.”

“Will do.” Percy said with a smile. Annabeth then went over to Tsuna and kissed him on the cheek, and then she did the same thing to me. I hid my pain when she kissed me.

“Stay safe boys.” Annabeth said. I nodded while Tsuna just said whatever while looking away, his face a little red.

            Clarisse told us good luck and said she was going back to bed. Then Tyson pulled the three of us into a really tight hug. I nearly choked from being crushed. All of us walked down to the bottom of the hill, where Chiron and Argus were waiting by the van.

“Argus will be driving you south of New York City.” Chiron explained. “From there you’ll meet up with my centaur brethren who will take you to an airport in the Seattle area.”

“SeaTac Airport, yeah I know where it is.” Tsuna said. “Mom had me practice driving around that area when I was getting my license.”

“Then you’ll be able to navigate the centaurs.” Chiron said. “They’re not that good in really crowded areas.”

“What about flying?” I asked. “I don’t fall out of the sky.”

“I was able to coerce Zeus into letting you fly.” Chiron said. “It was difficult, but with Athena’s help Zeus relented.”

“That’s great. I thought Zeus would throw a lightning bolt and cause us to crash.” Percy said.

            The three of us crawled into the back of the van after we said our last good byes. Argus pulled out and we relaxed with the smooth ride. Percy watched out the window while Tsuna fell asleep. I started to get tired too, so I just closed my eyes and fell asleep. I knew that as long as the three of us were together, we will get through this prophecy without any trouble.


	10. Nico

“Maybe I should call Mom.” I heard Percy say. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw that we were stuck in traffic. “I think she needs to know about us leaving the country.”

“No, she’ll just worry.” Tsuna said. I felt really comfortable. I looked down and saw that there was an arm around me. Blushing, I shifted and tried to sit up. “Well look who’s up.”

“How long was I asleep?” I asked as I rubbed my eyes and got out of Tsuna’s grasp.

“Since we left Camp.” Percy said. “You fell asleep right after Tsuna did and laid on him.”

“I did?” I asked feeling embarrassed. “Sorry Tsuna.”

“It’s alright Nico.” Tsuna said. “You looked comfortable and I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“…thanks.” I said quietly, trying to hide my blush. I looked out the window and saw that we were still stopped. “How long have we been in traffic?”

“About 45 minutes.” Percy said.

“It would be faster if we walked.” said Tsuna. “One thing I hate about big cities is the traffic.”

“So Seattle has bad traffic?” I wondered.

“I want to say it’s worse than this city.” Tsuna explained. “Trust me; learning to drive in that city was awful.”

            I saw Tsuna looking at me in the reflection of the mirror. When I turned around to tell him to stop, he grabbed my chin and looked right at the bruise. He said it looked better, but he wanted to use his abilities to help. I pushed his hand away and glared at him before turning back to the window. In the reflection he looked sad and I felt bad about it.

            We started moving again and my stomach growled. I realized that we left before breakfast, and it didn’t appear that we were going to be stopping anywhere. I pulled out my bag of cookies and ate a few. It settled my stomach a bit. Tsuna said something about wanting coffee after we passed a Starbucks. We rode for a while until we were south of the city, where there was a lot more fields. Argus stopped the van and we got out. He was nice enough to walk with us to the centaur camp.

            If you have never seen a centaur camp before, I don’t recommend ever going to one. It was loud, really loud with blaring music. I’m surprised no mortals ever found the camp. That’s the power of the Mist for you. A centaur camp is also really messy and very crowded. I felt really uncomfortable and out of place.

“Dudes!” said one centaur. “It’s the hero of Olympus and his friends!”

“What’s he doing here?” asked another centaur.

“Chiron said he talked to you.” Percy said. “About giving us a ride to Seattle.”

“Oh yea, that’s right…” said a centaur. “He did talk to us.”

“And?” Tsuna asked.

“Do you guys want to party?” asked a centaur. “Or some root beer? Do we even have root beer? Do we have any root beer?!?!”

“We don’t want any root beer!” I yelled.

“Yeesh kid, chill out.” said the centaur.

“So can we have a ride?” Tsuna asked.

“Yea, hop on.” said the centaur.

            We said goodbye and thanks to Argus as we got on three centaurs. They started to run and the world began to shift and blend together. I couldn’t make out anything. I did see Tsuna smiling happily with his arms up. He must have been having fun. I wasn’t sure how long we were riding, but it seemed like a long time. We eventually stopped in a grassy field. The centaurs were tired.

“You guys okay?” Percy asked.

“No worries my two legged brother.” said the centaur out of breath. “We just need to rest for a bit.”

“Go and have fun.” said the centaur I was riding on. “There’s an outlet mall over there.”

“Yea, there are some places to get food too.” said Tsuna’s centaur. The three centaurs collapsed and fell asleep.

“Well, let’s get going.” Tsuna said as he stretched his legs. “I’m starting to feel bowlegged.”

            We walked to the mall, past several fields of wheat. We soon passed by several parking lots. I saw a couple of interesting stores, but a lot of it was girl’s clothing. We walked around and found a mall map.

“So what do you guys want to eat?” Tsuna asked. “They’ve got a Chile’s, an Applebee’s, and all sorts of good places.”

“I’m open to anything.” Percy said. “Nico?”

“Do they have a McDonalds?” I asked.

“Don’t you want something other than McDonalds?” Tsuna asked. I just gave him a blank stare. “Okay then. McDonalds it is.”

            So we ate at McDonalds. Percy got a Big Mac, Tsuna got a chicken club sandwich, and I ate the Chicken Nuggets. Percy and Tsuna laughed that I ate that. After we ate we walked around the mall. We went into a shoe store, an athletic store called Under Armor, and Aeropostle. We passed a place that Tsuna was thrilled to see. It was located under a large chimney, and was called Cold Stone Creamery.

            Sorry Aunt Sally, but I have a new favorite place in the world now. This place makes the best ice cream I ever had. They even allow you to make your own ice cream with anything you want in it! I got a cake batter ice cream with hot fudge, whipped cream, M&M’s, brownies. Percy got a simple banana sundae while Tsuna got something called a Hunka Chunka Burnin’ Fudge. It looked as good as mine did. Tsuna saw that I was eyeing his ice cream, so he shared with me.

            We went back to the centaurs after our ice cream. I asked Tsuna if we could get them a drink and he said that it was fine. We stopped by McDonalds again and got three of their largest Root Beers. The centaurs were banging their heads together when we got back. They were really excited to get a drink. They even said that they’ll go into turbo, whatever that means.

            Before we got into Seattle we hit rain. A lot of rain. I was soaked when we got off the centaurs. Before we could say thanks for the ride, the centaurs rushed off somewhere else. It was still raining. Percy put his hood up, but Tsuna looked really happy. He had his arms raised up and his face was pointed up into the sky.

“Home…” Tsuna said as he looked around. I looked to where he was looking and I saw a saucer like building.

“Do you want to look around Tsuna?” I asked. “Since you haven’t been here for a while?”

“No, I’m fine.” He said. “Let’s just on the plane.”

“You know, this is my first time in this part of the country.” Percy said.

“Really?” Tsuna asked.

“It’s mine too.” Nico said.

“Sorry, I would show you around if we didn’t have to go on this quest.” Tsuna said. He put his arms around Percy’s and my shoulders. “Tell you what, how about after this quest we persuade Sally and Paul to drive us up here and I show you all around. Seattle is has many great places to see, like the Space Needle, the Science Center, and the Aquarium.”

“Sounds cool.” I said.

“Yeah, it will be great family vacation.” Percy said. My eyes went wide when Percy said that. I knew that Percy thought of me as family, but it still felt weird when he said it. I felt happy about it too. I felt that I belonged somewhere.

“You alright Neeks?” asked Tsuna.

“Yeah.” I said. “Where are we?”

“I’d say we’re near Bow Lake.” Tsuna said. “The airport is that way. Let’s get hiking.”

            We walked through the small woods and wound up at a hotel parking lot. Tsuna apparently knew where he was going, so Percy and I just followed him. We got into the airport and saw that it was really crowded. Tsuna pushed our way to the ticket person. I wonder how we looked to her, a couple of soaked kids with dirty clothes and no luggage other than the back packs on their backs.

“Hello ma’am.” Tsuna said. “I would like three tickets to Japan please.”

“Three tickets to Japan?” asked the attendant. “Why do you want to go to Japan?”

“Well, I want to learn about my heritage.” Tsuna said. “And my brothers wanted to come along.”

“Brothers?” the attendant said. “The three of you don’t really look alike. Well, you two do.”

“Technically, Nico’s my cousin.” Tsuna said as he hooked his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. “My parents raised him along with us, so he’s pretty much our brother.”

“Okay then.” said the attendant. She typed away at her computer. “Let’s see…sorry, we only have First Class seating left. Wow, we even have three seats left.”

“Cool, we’ll take them.” Tsuna said with a smile. “Do you need to see our passports?”

“No, I don’t.” she said. “How do you expect to pay for the tickets? They’re very expensive. I don’t think-”

“Money’s not an issue.” Tsuna said as he took out the black Olympian credit card. “Mom and Dad gave me this. Said that I could use it for whatever the three of us need.”

            She took the card and printed out our tickets. We went through security without a problem. I’m surprised that my pocket knife-disguised-Stygian Iron sword didn’t raise any alarms. Maybe metal from the Underworld or Olympus isn’t traceable by mortal standards. We were still wet when we went through security, so Percy dragged us to the bathroom. He and Tsuna used their powers to get all the water off our clothes so we were dry.

“Hey, Nico hang back a second.” Tsuna said as Percy walked out.

“What is it?” I asked. He turned on the water in the sink and wetting his hand.

“How’s your cheek feeling?” Tsuna asked.

“It’s fine Tsuna.” I said. “You don’t need to worry about it.”

“Well, I’m going to anyways.” Tsuna said. He grabbed me shoulder and pulled me closer. He put his wet hand on my cheek and I felt the pain go away. He was looking right in my eyes. But I was too close to Tsuna, and my heart beat faster. I could already feel my cheeks warm up so I pushed him away. I looked in the mirror and saw that the bruise was gone.

“You healed me.” I said. Tsuna walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it Neeks,” Tsuna started, “But please know that no matter what happens, I will always be there for you.”

“Thanks Tsuna.” I said. I looked at him through the corner of my eye after we separated. “I, uh, need to use the restroom, so can you wait for me outside?”

“Sure.” Tsuna said. “I wouldn’t want you to get lost in here.”

“Thanks.” I said.

            Tsuna left and I went into one of the stalls. I sat down, waiting for my heart to slow down. But I kept thinking about Tsuna, and Percy. I felt my face flush and I hated it. Hated what I am. I repeatedly punched the side of the stall, causing dents, in order to block out my feelings. I lost count how many times I hit it before my hand started hurting. I fought back the tears, not wanting the others to see. The door to the restroom and there was a knock on the stall door.

“Did you fall in Nico?” It was Percy. He was laughing at his little joke. Gods, why did I have to be on a Quest alone with the two people I…I…

“I’m almost done.” I said as I flexed my hand. “Just wait outside.”

“Take your time Nico.” Percy said. “Our flight doesn’t leave for a while.”

“Thanks.” I said.

            When I was sure he was gone I got out of the stall. I went to the sink and splashed water in my face. Looking in the mirror nothing looked different, you know, for me. Still the same glum face. I dried my face and when I got to the door I took a deep breath and walked out the door. The others didn’t seem to notice anything, but Tsuna did glance at me every now and again.

            Our plane didn’t leave for about two hours, so we sat and waited. Percy watched our bags while me and Tsuna went to go get snacks. It was mainly peanuts and chocolate bars. I smelled coffee and saw that we were passing a Starbucks. We passed another one when we got back to our seats. Tsuna went and got us all coffee. His reasoning is that you can’t go to Seattle without getting coffee.

“Did you guys see this?” Percy asked us. He was watching the weather channel. “It’s saying Japan is having really weird weather.”

“Weird weather?” I asked. “What do you mean?”

“It’s saying that there’s a massive snowstorm all around Japan.” Percy explained. “Even in south Japan, which the weather woman says doesn’t get snow during this time of the year. There’s also strong wind storms.”

“Do you think it has something to do with our quest?” I asked Tsuna.

“Probably.” Tsuna said. “Even if it wasn’t, it’s going to make it more difficult.”

“Now boarding for Flight 473 to Kagoshima Japan.” said a man over the intercom. “I repeat; we are now boarding for Flight 473 to Kagoshima Japan. All those with First Class tickets and Family pre-boarding passes are to come to the front of the line and have your passports ready.”

“There’s our flight.” Tsuna said as he stood up and drained his coffee. “Ready?”

“You bet.” Percy said while I nodded.

            We walked up to the boarding guy and gave him our tickets. He asked for our passports and we showed him the spelled booklets. He stared at them for a little bit, maybe trying to see if they were fake. I was afraid that the books magic had faded already. But he just said that they were real and handed them back to us. We walked through the tunnel that connected the airport to airplane.

            The three of us were led to the First Class seating. I have never been in airplane before, and looking at the seat Tsuna got us I’m glad this is the first time I flew on an airplane. The seats looked really cushiony and there was a lot of space between them. They even have foot rests! We sat really close to each other, with two of us in one seat, as they were the size of Sally’s love seat. Percy and Tsuna sat together first, so I got a whole large seat to myself, and I was next to the window.

            Percy found a small television that had a small selection of movies. When I asked the stewardess, she said that you have to pay for the movies. Tsuna gave me the Olympian credit card and I got a couple of movies to watch. I order several long movies, the Lord of the Rings series specifically.

“Thank you all for choosing Japan Airlines for your trip to the Land of the Rising Sun.” said one flight attendant over the intercom. “Our flight time will be approximately ten hours, so please sit back and relax.”

            After the flight attendants showed us all the safety procedures, the captain of the plane spoke over the intercom and said that the skies are rougher than expected, and said that it will be a bumpier ride. We started to pull away from where we boarded and started to gain speed. When we started to pull up, I grew nervous.

“Are you alright Nico?” Tsuna asked. “You’re shaking.”

“I’m fine.” I said as I gripped the armrests tighter. “I just never flew in an airplane before.”

“Well, I guess it’s time for you to earn that aviator’s jacket, right?” Tsuna said jokingly.

“Yeah, sure.” I said.

            After we were in the sky, I immediately felt what the captain meant about a bumpy ride. The plane shook and I was nearly thrown from my seat a couple of times, despite wearing a seat belt. I tried to watch the movies, but the flight was too distracting. So Percy watched the movies while I looked out the window. Tsuna slept most of the flight. After a large shake Percy spoke up.

“I guess Zeus never meant to give us an easy flight.” He said. We had switched seats, so now I was sitting with Tsuna.

“You think?” Tsuna asked sarcastically.

“Oh!” I remembered. I took out the old book from my backpack. “Tsuna, Chiron asked me to give you this book.”

“Really?” He said as he took the book. “It’s in Japanese. Why would he want me to have it?”

“He didn’t say.” I said. “He did say that it’s full of stories related to Japanese mythology.”

“Hmm.” Tsuna said as he flipped through the book. I yawned and he noticed. “You should rest Nico. It’s getting pretty late.”

“Okay.” I said with another yawn. I leaned back, but Tsuna pulled me onto him. I tried to fight it, but he kept a hold of me. “Tsuna-”

“Just relax Nico.” Tsuna said. “You can always lean on my shoulder.”

            I felt embarrassed, but I was more tired. I fell asleep despite the shaking plane. I slept longer than I expected, as Percy was waking me up. I was sitting with Percy now; Tsuna must have switched seats while I was napping. Percy said we were descending into Japan. Tsuna was staring out the window, watching the scene go by. I stood up and looked as well. It was a truly beautiful sight, despite all the snow. I could see a large city, but not too far was a large forest and an even bigger series of mountains.

“What’s it like being here Tsuna?” I asked.

“Not sure.” He said. “I never was too connected with my Japanese heritage, other than Kendo. Oh! That’s where Godzilla and Space Godzilla fought!”

“Godzilla?” I asked.

“Geez Neeks, how many things do I have to show you?” Tsuna wondered. “Now that I think about it, I wonder if Tokyo has a Godzilla museum.”

            We arrived in Japan safe and sound. As soon as we got into the terminal, I saw how crowded it was. People were coming and going. The Japanese people even had surgical masks over their mouths. I asked why they did that, but Tsuna didn’t have a clue. Hoisting our bags, we stayed together to find a ride. Tsuna found a person who set people up at hotels and get them rides to places. Luckily she spoke English. After she set up a reservation for the hotel she called us a taxi.

            We got our ride and slowly made it to our hotel. It was a fancy place. Tsuna was definitely using the unlimited funds that credit card had. We were shown to our room by a bellhop and it was nice looking. There were two beds with silk sheets, ornate wooden chairs, a dresser, and a flat screen TV.

“Two beds.” I stated.

“Yep.” Percy responded. “Which one do you want Nico?”

“It doesn’t matter.” I said as I let my back pack fall from my shoulder.

“You can have your own bed Nico.” Tsuna said. “Percy and I will share.”

“I, I don’t mind sharing…” I said, though I was grateful. “You don’t have to be so nice to me Tsuna.”

“Course I do.” He said with a smile that was obnoxious as Percy’s.

“Why?” I said.

“Because I want to.” Tsuna said. “Before we go get something to eat, I’m taking a shower.”

            So he went into the bathroom and showered. Percy and I relaxed on our beds and turned on the TV. Percy flipped through the channels, trying to find something that he could understand. Tsuna got out the bathroom soon after, and asked if anybody else was going to take one. I went into the bathroom before Percy said anything. The warm water felt good and relaxing after our long flight. Percy took one when I was done. Before we left Tsuna sent an Iris Message to Chiron that we arrived in Japan safely.

            After we were all cleaned up we left the hotel and found a restaurant. I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to happen, so I insisted that we bring our bags with us. The restaurant was really cool! They cooked right in front of us. Part of the table was a large grill, and the chef made something called an onion volcano.

“Anata wa nani o tabetaidesu ka?” asked the large chef after we sat down.

“Yes, I would like the Sutēki to yasai men kudasai.” Tsuna said, as if nothing happened. Percy and I stared at him, shocked. “What?”

“You spoke Japanese.” I said.

“Īe, watashi wa shimasendeshita imasen.” Tsuna said in Japanese.

“You just did it again!” Percy said.

“The hell is going on?” Tsuna asked himself. What is going on? Tsuna told me that he has never even had an interest in learning Japanese, so why did he just speak Japanese?

            Despite Tsuna slipping into Japanese, the meal he ordered for us was delicious. After dinner we walked back to the hotel. We got lost though. Tsuna was looking at the signs, but we kept getting turned around. We event tried to ask people for help, but they ignored us. We ended up in a shadier area of the city.

“Why didn’t you just call a taxi?” Percy asked.

“I don’t know.” Tsuna said. “Couldn’t you shadow travel us back to the hotel?”

“Shadow travel is tricky.” I explained. “And it’s exhausting, especially if I take somebody else with me.”

“There goes that option then.” Tsuna said.

            We walked around some more. There were teenagers with scratches on their face and wearing uniforms. They were smoking and watching us. When we passed they waited for a second then began to follow us. In front of us was another group of teenagers, who had bats in their hands. There was a very large man behind them. He was very tall and had long, scraggily black hair. He wore and open red vest which showed us that he had a lot of muscles. He wore tiger print pants, which reminded me of Mr. D. Swung over his shoulder was a large black bat.

“Let’s go this way.” Tsuna said, leading us into an alley. But it was a dead end and as the teenagers and the large man entered, we were trapped.

“Well, look what I found.” Said the large man in heavily accented English. “Did you know you’re a wanted person Umi no Musuko?”

“What are you?” Tsuna demanded.

“What do mean?” asked the man. “I’m a human.”

“Yea, you blew that when you called me Umi no Musuko.” Tsuna said.

“The son of the sea is smart, like his dad.” The man said.

“What are you?” Percy asked, Riptide (in pen form) in his hand.

“What? Can’t you tell a human when you see one?” the large man said. “They’re only hypnotized to do what I want.”

“A gang of hypnotized teenagers.” I said. “Very threatening.”

“Yes, I know.” The man said. “When they’re alone they are not very scary, but in large groups they can be quite threatening. Especially when you give them weapons.”

“You’re not human though.” I said as I tried to look beyond the Mist. I saw that the large man’s body shift in appearance and his skin looked really red.

“Why don’t you show us what you really look like?” Percy said.

“Eh, I don’t like to scare the people.” The man said. “With today’s weapons, they are really more annoying. Can’t just run into a village and grab a mouthful of humans anymore.”

“So who and what are you?” Tsuna asked, his sword appearing in his hand. Percy uncapped Riptide and I took out my black pocket knife. I flipped the blade out and it grew into my Stygian Iron sword.

“Easy now, you don’t want to hurt the humans.” The man said, putting his free hand up defensively. “Though the Greek metals won’t even cut them would they? But the katana on the other hand, well, Divine Steel doesn’t have the same prejudice as the Greeks.”

“Your sword isn’t made from Greek metal?” I asked Tsuna. I wasn’t even going to tell the large guy how Stygian Iron really works.

“Nico, now’s not the time to be curious of my sword.” Tsuna said. He pointed his sword at the large man “Tell us what you really are and release the kids.”

“Right to the point. I like that Umi no Musuko.” said the large man. “Call me Hyousuke, an Oni. Now, I would rather bring you to Daranibō in one piece, but if you even think about running…well, I can’t guarantee anything.”

            He swung his black bat around to show us his point. The teenagers began to walk towards us, taking out brass knuckles, pocket knives, and bats of their own. I was about to shadow travel us somewhere safe, despite the risk it would be to me, when I saw that the walls of the alleyway had old, leaking pipes on them. I motioned them to look at them, and I saw a plan forming in their eyes.

            Percy and Tsuna looked at the walls closest to them and concentrated. I heard the pipes shaking from what they were doing. The teenagers came closer and I could see that their eyes were dulled, probably because they were spelled like Hyousuke said. Then I heard a loud sound coming from the pipes. Water began to pour out of them, and then with a sound like thunder a huge wave of water exploded from both walls. Tsuna and Percy directed the water towards the spelled teenagers and Hyousuke. The wave of water pushed them back out of the alley. We quickly ran out of the alley.

“Get back here!” yelled Hyousuke. He lunged at us and grabbed me by my jacket.

“Let go!” I yelled as I struggled in his grip.

“Nico!” Percy and Tsuna yelled. Percy uncapped Riptide again and rushed at Hyousuke. Tsuna made the water underneath Hyousuke coil around him like ropes.

“This can’t hold me!” yelled the Oni.

            He started to struggle against the water ropes. Percy went to stab him, but Hyousuke maneuvered his black bat against Riptide. Percy was forced back because of the recoil. This distracted Hyousuke from noticing Tsuna from unzipping my jacket and pulling me through it.

“My jacket!” I yelled. My backpack fell from my jacket and Tsuna picked it up.

“I’ll get you a new one, come on!” Tsuna said as he pulled me away. “Percy!”

“You’ll never get away from me!” screamed Hyousuke. “I know what you look like”

“Nico, we need some cover!” Percy yelled.

“But my jacket-” I started to say.

“Nico, forget the jacket!” Tsuna yelled. “The Oni will kill us if we don’t get out of here.”

            I didn’t argue with him. I wanted my jacket though. But to get us to safety I used my powers to make an entire area without any light. Darkness spread across the alley way, covering Hyousuke in a black cloud. The three of us then ran as fast as we could away from the Oni and into a more monitored area. When we stopped running Tsuna started looking around, his eyes darting from sign to sign.

“What are you doing?!” Percy asked.

“Reading.” Tsuna said. “I’m trying to find a clothing store.”

“Why?” Percy asked. “And since when can you read Japanese.”

“Since Nico gave me that book from Chiron. And Hyousuke knows what we look like.” Tsuna explained. “We need to blend in better. New clothes equal camouflage.”

“Wha-?” Percy and I started to ask.

“There!” Tsuna said, and then he pulled us into the store.

            As soon as we went in he dragged us into the guys section. He went through the clothes and found stuff in our sizes. He pushed us into the dressing rooms and told us to get changed. Percy and I didn’t have time to argue as he went into another dressing room. I took off my clothes, stuffed them into my back pack, and changed into the ones Tsuna picked out for me. I was wearing black jeans that were even darker than my usual pair and a black shirt that had a weird red heart design on it.

            I walked out and waited for Percy and Tsuna. Percy came out after me. He was wearing dark green straight cut pants and a blue striped long sleeve hooded top with a grey double breasted coat. Tsuna then came out of his dressing room wearing black washed jeans and a dark blue drawstring hooded t-shirt with a black asymmetric zip cotton biker jacket.

“Ready?” Tsuna asked. We nodded. “Let’s go.”

            We went to go pay for out new clothes. While we waited in line Tsuna looked around. He saw something then went to grab whatever caught his eye. He came back with a hooded leather jacket that had silver tassels.

“Here Nico.” Tsuna said. He handed me the jacket. “Sorry about your aviator’s jacket. This was the best I could find.”

“You found this for me?” I asked. I slipped it on and it felt nice. “Thanks Tsuna.”

“You’re welcome buddy.” Tsuna said as he ruffled my hair.

            We paid for all of our new clothes after I had my new jacket. The sales lady was really nice about us wearing our new clothes out. When we started to walk out I saw Hyousuke and some of his hypnotized gang enter the store, with my jacket still in his hand. My jacket’s sleeves were pointed right at me.

“My jacket!” I yelled. I felt someone grab my hand. I looked and saw that it was Tsuna.

“Run.” Tsuna said. He looked at Percy. “Run!”

            So we ran. Hyousuke and his gang ran after us. We pushed through crowds of people, and so did Hyousuke. Tsuna used his powers to make the snow turn into water and trip up Hyousuke, while I used darkness to block his vision. He roared in anger every time we slowed him down. Tsuna got an idea while we ran. He read the signs again and dragged Percy and me by the hands to a bus stop.

“Anata ga kita midashi?” the driver asked as we got on the bus.

“Hai, kita.” Tsuna said in Japanese. We were so scared and tired that none of us cared about it at the moment.

            He swiped the Olympian card and paid for our fare. We took our seat at the back of the bus and breathed a sigh of relief. Then we heard loud stomping. I turned back and saw Hyousuke running after us. He must have been half way between his true form and his disguise because he was larger and his bat was more of a spiked club now. Luckily for us the bus had already started moving out, so he slowly disappeared in the distance.

“So what do we do now?” I asked after I caught my breath.

“Who knows?” Tsuna said. “But if the Fates want us to do something, they’ll make us do it.”

“Where are we heading right now?” Percy asked.

“North.” Tsuna said. “I don’t know where exactly, but north.”

“Let’s just enjoy the ride.” I said. I was getting really tired. I yawned loudly.

“Your powers wear you out?” Tsuna asked.

“Yea.” I said and my eyes got heavier. “I just need to rest up.”

“Then take a nap.” Tsuna said.

“We’ll wake you up when we stop or we figure out where we’re going.” Percy said.

“Thanks guys.” I said as I closed my eyes. I fell asleep, and with the snickers that I heard Tsuna and Percy let out, I figured I was laying on one of their shoulders again. Why do I keep doing that?


	11. Nico

            We have switched buses three times since we left Kagoshima. After our first stop Tsuna got us a map and gave us some sort of idea of where we are and where we were going. According to Tsuna, we were now in the middle of Kyushu, outside the city of Hitoyoshi. The bus was going through a really forested part of the island. The trees looked really old. After being in a city like Kagoshima, it’s like I was in another time…again.

            Tsuna marveled at the woods. He said that they reminded them of Washington, just grander. He even went on to call it a perfect blend of modern humanity and the raw beauty of nature. He looked really happy, and that made me happy. Tsuna saw me smiling and smiled back. I blushed and turned to look away.

            Stop. I have to stop this. It’s not right for me to feel like this. Tsuna’s my friend. My best friend. I don’t want to ruin it by making my feelings obvious. That’s why I haven’t told Percy how I felt about him since I first met him. I can’t even accept myself, how could they accept me? And my feelings for Tsuna just started. I don’t believe in love at first sight. I just started having these feelings for Tsuna as we got to know each other. We had a lot of things in common and…STOP IT!

“Nico, your lip is bleeding.” Tsuna pointed out. He must have seen me bleeding in the reflection of the window. I brought my hand to my lip and he was right. I guess I was unconsciously biting my lip to block my feelings. I wiped my sleeve across my mouth to wipe away the blood.

“Thanks Tsuna.” I said. I could still feel my lip bleeding and I could kinda taste the copper like material, the currency of the soul. Tsuna wanted to use some bottle water to heal me like he did my bruise, but I pushed him away. The farther away he was from my lips the better. I need to distance myself from both of them and keep my feelings for the two of them in check.

            It was early in the morning now and it was just the three of us on the bus. Even with the snow blowing all around, I could see a fog clinging to the ground. The wind was howling. It was so strong that the bus was shaking. Something that I kinda liked about this bus was that it had a TV system built into the ceilings. It was playing this weird show about a costumed superhero riding a motorcycle and fighting monsters with magic. I actually liked it more than I thought, despite not understanding a word of what was being said. Tsuna was taking a little nap, so he wasn’t going to translate (though I wouldn’t ask him to translate the entire show) and Percy was just staring out the window.

            The sky lightened up a little bit, so that must mean that the sun was rising. After watching a few of the show’s episodes, Tsuna woke up. At that time a similar show came on about a team of five, multiple color heroes. Tsuna said that it must be something called Power Rangers. It was really kiddy and I liked the other one better. It was a lot more serious.

“So we still don’t know where we’re going?” I asked.

“Yes Nico, we don’t know.” Tsuna said, rubbing his eyes in frustration. I guess I was finally annoying him. It hurt me inside that I was now bothering him, but if meant we're still friends while keeping my feelings at a distance than that’s okay with me.

“What about the prophecy?” Percy asked. He was absentmindedly doodling on one of the spare maps we got with Riptide in its pen form. The ink from his drawings glowed like the Celestial Bronze blade. “Does it say anything? They usually do.”

“I’ve been going over it in my head since we left camp.” Tsuna said. “I can’t figure it out. It has no clues. But it said that the three of us were to come to Japan, and we did. Something will happen sooner or later.”

“At least we have a nice view.” I said as I watched out the window. Watching shows I couldn’t understand got tiring after a couple of episodes.

“Yeah, an early morning snow storm is a fantastic sight to see.” Tsuna said. Jerk.

“Maybe to you, but since I’m in the Underworld most of the time, anything up here is nice to see.” I said irritably.

            We rode for several hours. The snow was blowing stronger and getting thicker. I started thinking if this was Zeus’s doing. The storm I mean. He was upset that Shinto deities coming to America, but did he really have the power to make a massive snow storm this far from the States? But even if he did, how much could he do in another pantheons domain? As we were driving the bus driver screamed and slammed on the break. I braced myself as we skidded to a stop. Tsuna through his left arm over me like a safety by while supporting himself with his other arm. The bus swerved on the road, but it stopped and nobody was hurt.

“What in Dad’s name happened?!” I asked.

“I’ll go check.” Percy said after he stood up and making sure nothing was broken (I don’t know why though, because he has the Curse of Achilles.) He walked to the front of the bus and checked if the driver was alright.

“I wonder if he plans on talking to the driver.” Tsuna said.

“Percy doesn’t think things through sometimes.” I said

“I can see that.” Tsuna said as he watched Percy try to talk to the driver. He was even attempting to use charades.

“Uh, guys!” Percy yelled after he looked through the front window. “I think you need to see this.”

            We walked to the front of the bus where Tsuna asked the driver if he was okay. While Tsuna talked I looked out the window and saw what got Percy’s attention. There were animals crossing the road. A lot of animals. There were birds, deer, pigs, and other small animals. I saw that some of the small animals were riding on the deer. From the looks of things they were running away from something.

“That’s weird.” I said. “Do the animals here usually do that?”

“I’ll ask.” Tsuna said. The driver spoke and Tsuna translated. “He said that they never do that. This is weird.”

“I wonder what’s causing them to do that.” Percy said.

“Noroi, tochi wa norowa rete iru! Mori wa nanigoto ni tsukete mo okotte, ikatteiru!” yelled the driver.

“What is he yelling about?” I asked.

“He-he’s saying something about how this forest is cursed.” Tsuna translated. He looked in the direction the animals were coming from. Then he opened the bus door and walked out.

“Tsuna, where are you going?” Percy asked.

“I don’t know.” Tsuna said out in the snow. “I just have this weird feeling.”

            He started walking into the forest. We called after him, but he kept walking. After telling the driver thanks we ran after Tsuna. As we walked Percy pointed out that the sky looks darker. I’ve noticed this since we came to Japan. What does it mean?

“Tsuna come on!” I said. “We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

            But he just kept walking. It’s as if he was in a trance. When another herd of animals came by, Tsuna ran in the direction they came from. Percy and I ran after him, but he was really fast. He jumped over roots and ducked under branches with ease. I was tempted to Shadow Travel after him, but I wasn’t sure if it would have really helped.

“Gods he’s fast.” Percy said when the two of us stopped. He was leaning against a tree while we caught our breath.

“What got into him?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” Percy said. “He’s been acting weird since we got here.”

“Weird as in what?” I said. “Other than running off?”

“Well, there’s the Japanese he’s been speaking and reading.” Percy said. “When we met, and his first day of school, he told me that he doesn’t read or speak the language. He even said that he makes sure that all of his anime that he watches is in English so he doesn’t have to read the subtitles. Then as soon as he met Mr. Umo he was able to understand Japanese and when we get here he slips into it and speaks it like he’s speaking English.”

“Maybe Japan is having an effect on him.” I said. “Maybe the magic of Japan is like seeping into his brain, allowing him to know the language.”

“That’s an interesting theory Nico, but it’s ridiculous in all honesty.” Tsuna said from somewhere.

“Tsuna?” Percy asked. “Where are you?”

“Over here.” Tsuna said. He raised his arm, showing us that he was on the ground.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Shhh.” He said, putting his finger to his lips. He motioned us to lie down, which we did. He pointed ahead of us and motioned us to look.

            There was a group of animals around. Mostly deer and birds. But standing on a log, above the others was a small silver fox. It would have blended into the snow if it didn’t have black paws and a black nose. But then I saw that it had not just one tail, but three.

“A…Kitsune?” Tsuna looked at the fox questioningly.

“What’s a Kitsune?” Percy asked.

“A mythological fox, usually with nine tails.” Tsuna explained.

“You read that in your book?” Percy wondered.

“Yes.” Tsuna said. “But Kitsune are often used in anime. When I was younger I always asked mom to buy me one, cause foxes are my favorite animals, well, real animals. She, she even took me to the zoo once and her friend who worked there allowed me to pet and feed with the foxes for a bit after their health checkup. But to see a real Kitsune…I wonder why it doesn’t have nine tails.”

“Wareware wa tatakau hitsuyō ga arimasu!” the Kitsune said.

“What did it say?” I asked.

“He said that they need to fight.” Tsuna translated. The other animals chirped and grunted in reply to the Kitsune.

“How do you know it’s a guy?” Percy asked.

“How did you know about Blackjack being a guy?” Tsuna countered. “The voice is young, but it’s clearly a boy.”

“Hey, look at its leg.” I pointed out. The Kitsune was trying not to put its weight on the leg. The burn was really red, and looked painful. “The hind leg is hurt.”

“We need to help it.” Tsuna said.

“Shikashi, soreha watashitachi no iedesu! Gādian wa, komatte iru!” the Kitsune argued with the animals. They grunted back at him.

“Something about their home.” Tsuna said. “I think their home is in trouble, and so is their Guardian.”

“What do you think we should do?” I asked.

“Let’s just listen for now.” Tsuna said.

“Onegaishimasu! Watashi wa jibun jishin ni yotte akuma to tatakau koto wa dekimasen!” The Kitsune begged.

“He’s begging them to stay.” Tsuna said. I saw sadness in his eyes. “He needs their help to fight some demon.”

            The animals grunted again, then turned and left. The Kitsune was alone in the clearing, looking sad. It even started crying. Tsuna stood up and slowly walked up to it. Percy told him to get back down but he didn’t listen. The Kitsune even didn’t notice Tsuna until he was a few feet away. As soon as it saw Tsuna it went into a defensive stance and growled, showing its teeth and puffing out its fur.

“It’s okay.” Tsuna said. He shuffled a bit closer, reaching his hand out to the Kitsune. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

            He was really close to the Kitsune now and he was about to touch its head. But when he was close enough the silver fox bit his hand. Tsuna yelped in pain and tried to pull his hand out, but the fox kept a hold of.

“OW!” Tsuna yelled. “Let go! Get off!”

            Percy and I ran to help him, but he signaled us to stay back.  He tried pulling him off, but from the way Tsuna grunted the fox just bit down harder. He then knocked his fist on the Kitsune’s head, making it let go. It landed on its paws, and then rubbed its head.

“Wa! Sore wa kizutsukeru!” the Kitsune said.

“ _That_ hurt?!” Tsuna asked. “You bit me!”

“Anata wa watashi no ryōdodeatta!” yelled the silver Kitsune.

“Sorry, I just thought we could help!” Tsuna explained. “We’re the good guys, heroes!”

“Eiyūna no ka Tsugini, anata wa tasukeru koto ga dekiru! Watashi ni shitagatte kudasai!” exclaimed the Kitsune. He darted off to the left, leaving the three of us by ourselves. Tsuna was rubbing his hand, smearing his blood all over it.

“You okay?” Percy asked.

“Yeah, it just stings a bit.” Tsuna said and shook his hand fast.

“Do you want to use some Ambrosia?” I asked.

“No, that’s for emergencies.” Tsuna said. “A simple bite is nothing.”

“What did the fox say before he left?” I asked.

“He said to follow him.” Tsuna said. “But he ran off.”

“How can we help him?” I asked. “And aren’t we on a quest?”

“We don’t have any leads though.” Tsuna said.

“And it wouldn’t hurt for us to help.” Percy said. Of course he would say that, he’s a natural hero.

            That was when the Kitsune came back. It said something in Japanese, which Tsuna translated and said that it told them to hurry up. We walked in its direction, keeping it in our sights. I saw that it was limping and I whispered it to Tsuna. We caught up to the fox, which was drinking water out of a crystal clear stream that only had snow on it. The three of us bent down and took long drinks. The water was so cold that it hurt my teeth.

            Tsuna then dunked his hand in the water and it was healed when he pulled it out. The Kitsune was next to Tsuna, still drinking. I saw that Tsuna was looking at the fox’s hurt leg. The burn looked worse up close. It would have made my stomach curl if Dad didn’t take me on strolls through the Fields of Punishemt. Tsuna placed his still wet hand on the burned leg, causing the fox to jump slightly. But it soon relaxed and smiled. When Tsuna removed his hand, the burn was healed.

“Arigatō.” the Kitsune said.

“You’re welcome.” Tsuna said. He reached to touch the fox again. The Kitsune sniffed his hand, and then nuzzled it. Tsuna petted and scratched its head. “Say, what’s your name?”

“Kurama.” the fox said.

“Nice to meet you Kurama.” Tsuna said. “I’m Tsuna, this is Percy and Nico.”

“Naze karera wa watashi ni hanashi o shinai?” Kurama asked. Tsuna chuckled.

“What did he say?” Percy asked.

“He’s wondering why you two don’t talk to him yourself.” Tsuna explained.

“We didn’t know he wanted to talk to us.” Percy said. He reached forward to pet Kurama. Kurama sniffed his hand “Hi Kurama, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Ha ha ha.” laughed Kurama childishly. He hopped to Tsuna’s shoulder. “Anata wa umi no yōna nioi. Dakara Tsuna wa arimasen!”

“We smell like the ocean.” translated Tsuna. Kurama looked at me now.

“Hi…” I said. I reached to pet him and he sniffed me. He said something in Tsuna’s ear.

“Kurama, that’s way too dark.” Tsuna said. Tsuna looked like he was kinda mad.

“What did he say?” I asked.

“He said that you smelled like a freshly dug grave.” Tsuna said. “I don’t think it was a nice thing to say though.”

“Don’t worry about it.” I said. “Percy says that Blackjack and the other Pegasi say that I smell like a corpse, so if I smell like a grave I guess I smell a bit better.”

“It’s true.” Percy said. We all looked at him. “I mean about what Blackjack said.”

“Y’know, I’ve heard of animals not liking serial killers, but Nico is just the Son of Hades.” Tsuna said.

“I’m used to it.” I said.

“Right.” Tsuna said. “Kurama, take us to where you need help.”

            Kurama nodded and jumped off Tsuna’s shoulder. He led us through the forest. The closer we got to where we were Kurama was taking us, the warmer is got. The snow was even melting and there was a whole lot more green plants. It looked like we were slowly walking out of winter and heading closer to summer. Kurama came to an abrupt stop, his ears pointed and his head cocked to the side.

“What is it Kurama?” Tsuna asked. Kurama ran to the side, and listened.

“Kakusu!” Kurama yelled.

“Hide.” Tsuna said. We then heard a dull buzzing noise. “Hide!”

            We dove to the side and hid in the bushes. The buzzing got louder and louder, till it was right over us. Kurama climbed to the top of my head, pushing my chin into the dirt, and watched. I looked up and saw large wasps, about the size of Kurama. They had huge red eyes and a large, sharp, stinger.

“Saimyōshō.” whispered Kurama.

“Hell wasps.” Tsuna translated.

“What are they?” Percy asked. Kurama started to explain, so Tsuna translated again.

“They’re minor demons who are more of a threat as a swarm.” Tsuna said. “They… they... Slow down Kurama! Okay, Kurama says they died out decades ago, and that he hasn’t seen one since early last century.”

“Last century?” I asked. “How old are you Kurama?”

“He says he’s a little over three hundred years old.” Tsuna said.

“You’re that old?” I wondered. “You don’t look it.”

“Anata ga mitame yori toshiue no kaori ga shimasu.” Kurama whispered after sniffing my hair for a minute.

“He said that you smell older than you look.” Tsuna said. “I guess that’s what happens when you’re displaced in time.”

            I felt bad when Tsuna said that. I didn’t like being reminded that I was forced into the Lotus Hotel. I glared at Percy because he must have said something about the Lotus Motel. I wanted to tell Tsuna myself. Tsuna saw that I looked sad so he apologized. After the Saimyōshō buzzed off, we crawled out of the bushes and continued to follow Kurama, who was giving verbal directions while he was on my head. While it was uncomfortable, he was warm. More and more snow was melted and it was getting really warm, like summer. The more we walked, the more I noticed that there were silver stings hanging from the trees. From the look of it, it looked like silk.

“Great.” Percy said after seeing a large clump of silk. He reached to brush it out of the way. “More spiders.”

“Yamete!” yelled Kurama. He jumped from my head to Percy’s shoulder. He bit his sleeve and made him pull his arm back. “Shiruku wa hi no yō ni moeru!”

“What do you mean it burns?” Tsuna asked. “Is that how you got that burn?”

            Kurama nodded. He said something, and Tsuna told us that the silk came from something much worse than a spider. A moth. I don’t know how a moth was worse than a spider, but I have seen weirder things since I found out I was a demigod. I mean, don’t spiders eat moths?

            The silk was getting thicker and thicker as we walked. It was so thick that we had to use our swords to cut our way through. We then arrived in a clearing, which was when Kurama told us to duck. A whole bunch of Saimyōshō passed by us, then a group of lizard like creatures that Kurama identified as minor demons passed us as well.

            We crouched and walked around the clearing, following the demons. They were all gathering around an old shrine that fell apart ages ago. Sitting on the broken down shrine and covered by silk was a really large bird, that had dusty red feathers. It looked like it was in pain.

            Standing in front of the bird was a man. I could immediately tell that he wasn’t human. Maybe it’s because I could see past the Mist a little bit, seeing his true form. But even with the Mist hiding his true self, I think he took on his current appearance to look out of the ordinary. He has two long, red antennae which protrude from the top of his forehead. Below these he has two vertical stripes which point inward towards the center of his brow. He also has a light purple area of skin surrounding both of his red eyes. His blue-green hair is kept neatly behind his ears, with only two thin tufts hanging down in front of either of his pointed ears. With his pale skin and long teeth, he looked like a vampire.

            He was also wearing weird clothes, almost like armor. It is a mixture of dark-green and blue, with various lines of gold. The poleyn-like skirting of his armor has alternating blue and green stripes, giving off a look reminiscent of an insect's abdomen. To add on to the bug appearance, the cape is hemmed at the edges, and split down the middle, strongly resembling insect wings.

“Ue ni kite, sudeni suitai suru. Watashi wa minami no aratana kōken'nin ni naritai.” the man said impatiently.

            The bird didn’t respond. The moth guy tossed some green needles at the bird. It didn’t even groan in pain. With a grunt of annoyance he pulled out a sword and went for the kill. Kurama saw and ran to the bug like man. We all tried to stop him, but he was too fast. By the time we stood up Kurama had already chomped on the bug guy’s ankle. With a grunt he kicked Kurama off and stepped on his tails.

“Kurama!” I yelled out.

            This caused all the demons, Saimyōshō, and the bug guy to turn and look at us. There was no going back now. We stood up and ran to help Kurama. We sliced and stabbed any demon that we got in our way, turning them to dust. Well, in my case, their life essence was absorbed into my sword. I saw Tsuna get separated from us. He more than likely went straight for Kurama.

            A couple of the lizard demons clawed at Percy, but they only ripped his clothes. He should thank me for giving him the idea for the Curse of Achilles. With a swipe of his sword the demons turned to dust. Percy and I regrouped and fought our way to Tsuna. Percy kneeled down and picked up Kurama who had moved away from the bug guy. Tsuna himself finally got to the bug guy. He swung his sword, but the bug guy blocked him with his own sword.

“Oh, it’s you.” I heard the bug man say in perfect English. From his tone he sounded like we wasn’t impressed with Tsuna. “I didn’t expect to see you Umi no Musuko.”

“You know me?” Tsuna asked.

“How can I not?” said the bug guy. “You’re all Shojobo talks about. If I take you there now, then I will be in his good favor.”

“Menōmaru wa chūi shite kudasai! Kare wa hontōni tsuyoidesu!” Kurama yelled at Tsuna.

“Whose good favor?” Tsuna asked, getting into a defensive stance.

“No one you want to get angry, trust me.” Menōmaru said while he flicked his hair. I heard more buzzing and from under his cape moths and Saimyōshō came out. The swarmed around the entire clearing. “Get them.”


	12. Nico

            The moths and Saimyōshō came right at us. I used the shadows and had them become solid, and then shot them out like spikes. I took out several Saimyōshō and the moths. The moths were real annoying, and were probably there to be a distraction. A couple of the lizard demons came rushing at me, so I created a crack in the ground that pulled them to the Underworld.

            Several of these demons were able to jump over the crack I made. They ran at me, with their claws like razors swiping at me. These monsters were confident that they could stand against me, but they underestimated me. I sliced them, their life force being absorbed into my sword. There was a moment when they tripped me up. As I fell on my back one of them pounced on me. As it did I raised my sword and ran it through.

            When I stood up the lizard demons were circling around me. I thought it was strange that they weren’t afraid of my sword. Nearly every monster I have ever fought usually backed away at the sight of Stygian Iron. I guess what Chiron said was true. This pantheon didn’t have any real experience with us Greeks. One of the demons behind me jumped at me and I blocked its claws with my sword. It tried to push me back, so I dug my heels into the ground to support my stance.

            Up close and personal with the lizard demon, my ADHD (if I had it, I was never really diagnosed with it when I was a kid) just picked up on the small details. While they all looked the same, there were small differences. Some were thin, while others had more of a muscular bulk. They also came in different colors. The one I was pushing against was dark green in color. The others that were still circling me were orange, black or green. Their claws were long and curved, like a sickle. They even wore loin cloths that looked like they were made out of various animals.

            The lizard kept trying to snap at me with its jaws. I could see its small, sharp teeth and smell its breath that smelled like rot, and I have a lot of experience with rotting things. While it wasn’t able to reach me with its jaws it licked me with its long forked tongue, like it was tasting me. I for one was not going to be the lunch of any monster, so I pushed harder against it until it backed up, a little of balance. With the little breathing room I had, I instantly rushed forward and sliced its head off.

            As its life force was taken into my sword its fellow demons hissed in anger. I guess it was a friend or a family member to the others. They slowly got closer to me, ready to take me out all at once. Well, they thought they were going to take me out.

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…” I counted the ones that were getting closer.

            One attacked me from my side, but I countered. It even tripped up. The others attacked me in tune with each other. It reminded me of that dinosaur movie that was played at Camp when I first was there, specifically the moment where the raptors attacked the hunter with the accent. I wasn’t really thinking at the time (and I’m going to beat myself about it later) but I let them back me up against a tree. They made a clicking sound, like it was their laugh. But what they didn’t realize was that I was in the shadow of the tree. The moment they all ran at me at once, I made the shadows bend to my will and grow darker. The darkness expanded and covered me, allowing me to hide from their sight.

            I could see them, and they looked lost. They leaned up and stuck their tongues out. They must be following my scent. Before they could catch my scent, I went to finish them off. After I defeated four of them, the last three finally were able to fight me in the darkness. I countered, the sparks made lighting up the darkness. The two other demons swiped at me with their claws, nicking my arms and legs while I fended off the main attacker.

            I was getting angry with them. I needed to finish them off so I can help Percy and Tsuna. Getting an idea, I used my sword to gather the darkness. I closed my eyes at the last second as the darkness quickly went away. The lizards were blinded by the sudden light, and when I opened my eyes I made my move. I stabbed though one and sliced my sword through it and then impaled another demon. The last lizard demon was squinting its eyes when I rammed my sword through its chest. As its life force entered my sword, I felt a strong wind in the clearing.

            Turning around, I saw Percy was creating a wind storm that was spinning the bugs around. His little hurricane was strong enough to pick up the lizards that were after him. When they got close he would slice them with Riptide. He even used the melted snow to propel himself into the air and turn the demons into piles of dust with each swipe of his sword. Kurama helped by jumping from Saimyōshō to Saimyōshō, biting and scratching them while he rode the wind that Percy created.

            I heard Tsuna scream so I followed his voice. I saw the way Tsuna was fighting Menōmaru. He was giving him everything he got, using some of the Kendo and Fencing techniques that he showed me, but the moth guy looked like he wasn’t trying. He looked really calm, dodging and blocking each of Tsuna’s attacks. Every time Tsuna attacked, Menōmaru angled his blade to deflect Tsuna’s attacks, sparks flying off the connecting point of the swords. I was shocked, as Tsuna was as good as a swordsman as Percy, and Percy was the greatest sword fighter I’ve ever known.

“You need a few more centuries of training to get up to my level Tsunayoshi.” Menōmaru said.

“Your pride will be your downfall.” Tsuna said. “And the name’s Tsuna!”

            Tsuna angled his sword in his right hand, and raised his left hand. He then jabbed his sword at Menōmaru really fast. Menōmaru deflected Tsuna’s attack without any effort and pushed Tsuna away after the clashed swords. His finger nails glowed a sickly green color and went to stab Tsuna with his hand, but Tsuna created a shield of solid water. Wanting to help, I then made the black walls of Erebos tightly surround Menōmaru.

            Tsuna stood up and went to stab Menōmaru, while Kurama jumped to attack him from behind. But when the two of them got close Menōmaru turned into a swarm of moths and escaped from the trap. Kurama had already jumped and went straight through the swarm and collided with Tsuna. They both fell to the ground and Tsuna’s sword slid near the bird. Menōmaru reformed and went to pick up Tsuna’s sword. But as his hand got close to the handle, he pulled back as something sparked around it.

“A barrier.” Menōmaru said in annoyance. “Damn it, why can’t my job be easier?”

“Didn’t you learn not to touch things that aren’t yours?!” Percy asked as he ran up to Menōmaru.

            Menōmaru turned around and drew his sword. His sword was a bit longer than Percy’s so he was able to stab him. But he didn’t know Percy was invulnerable and his sword only cut into Percy’s clothes. The moment that his sword touched Percy’s skin it broke and the piece flew into Menōmaru’s shoulder, injuring him. Before Percy’s sword could reach him, Menōmaru disappeared again. I ran over to make sure Tsuna was okay.

“Are you alright?” I asked as I helped Tsuna up.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Tsuna said. “Angry yes, but I’m fine. All those years spent training in two different styles of swords play, and he acted like I was nothing.”

“At least you didn’t get hurt.” I said.

“Thanks for the concern.” Tsuna said with a smile. “I saw you handle the Saimyōshō and the other demons. Good job. I didn’t know you could use shadows like that.”

“Thanks.” I said. “Darkness is part of Dad’s domain.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t summon the dead.” Percy said. He handed Tsuna his sword. “Though the last time you did it you nearly died.”

“I’ve gotten better at using my powers since then Percy.” I said. Kurama came up to me and hopped to Tsuna’s shoulder. “How are you feeling Kurama?”

“He’s fine.” Tsuna said after Kurama spoke and scratched him behind the ears. “He’s angry that Menōmaru got away.”

“How should we help the bird?” I asked. It looked worse for wear.

“Maybe we should cut off the silk.” Percy said. “It must be the same stuff that burned Kurama.”

“You’re right.” Tsuna said. “Let’s get cutting. Just be careful, we don’t need anyone to get burned right now.”

            We got walked closer to the bird, and it was in worse shape in the little time since I last looked at it a few minutes ago. Its feathers were a dull red and turning gray. Its face was tucked into its wing, probably to protect itself. I just now noticed that the bird was emitting a lot of heat. It must be the reason why all the snow in the area was melted. But before we could start cutting the silk, strange purple powder started to fall on us like snow.

“What’s this stuff?” Percy asked as it covered us. Then I started to cough really badly. “Nico are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m *cough*” I started to say. I coughed again and when I moved my hand back there was blood on it. “By the gods…”

“Nico, what’s wrong?” Tsuna said. He walked over to me and stumbled on his feet. As he fell he stabbed his sword into the ground and used it as support. That’s when Percy started shaking and his nose started bleeding. “What’s going on?”

“Doku no hōshi!” Kurama coughed out. We all started coughing violently. My vision was starting to get blurry.

“If you want to live, give me that sword.” Menōmaru said from above us. “If not, allow my poison to kill you. Even the invulnerable one will die.”

“You *cough, cough, cough* want my sword?” Tsuna asked. “You can just *cough* go to Hell!”

“Insolent child!” Menōmaru said. “I’ll just have to rip it from your dead body.”

            He increased the amount of the purple powder, coating us in it. It was getting hard to breath. I heard him draw his sword from its sheath. I tried to make a shield for us using the black walls of Erebos, but I couldn’t concentrate. Menōmaru screamed as he attacked. I felt so helpless, and dying by poison is something Dad will probably yell at me for when I’m in the Underworld. Maybe he’ll let Percy and Tsuna get into Elysium, and maybe he’ll let me visit them.

“Watashitachi o tasukete!” I heard Kurama yell.

            I felt a really intense heat from behind me. My breathing became smoother and my sight became clearer. I picked myself up and saw the others bathed in fire. I was going to help them when I noticed that the flames were on me too. I tried to beat them away, but I realized that they weren’t hurting me. The flames spread across the entire clearing, burning away the purple powder.

“Why don’t you die you damn bird?!” Menōmaru said. I heard a loud sound, like a bird squawking, and I saw a pillar of fire head straight for Menōmaru. Menōmaru dodged the flames. “Our time will come bird. This isn’t over.”

            Menōmaru turned into a swarm of moths again and flew off. Tsuna picked himself up, with his sword going back into being a ring, and came over to check if I was okay. He was really worried, but I assured him I was alright. I know he means well, but it’s getting on my nerves. Plus I didn’t want him to get too close, if he ever found out about how I feel for him or his brother, he’s sure to hate me no matter what he’s been saying.

            Percy said he was okay too. Kurama shook himself then walked over to where the bird was and bowed. The three of us turned around and I saw the most amazing bird I have ever seen. Earlier it looked really old, but now it seems that it had new life in it. Instead of having dusty red feathers, it now has feathers of red, orange, yellow and gold. The feathers were even moving like fire. The bird had this aura too, like it radiated gold light, like fire.

“Thank you.” The bird said. I noticed how when he talked he wasn’t moving his mouth, er, beak. “It is good to meet those with kind hearts. Please, have a seat.”

“So…” Tsuna said as the three of us sat on the ground. Kurama came over and laid down next to Tsuna. “Who, or what, are you exactly?”

“Anata wa sono yōna watashitachi no shujin ni hanashi o suru koto wa dekimasen! Ikutsu ka no ten no Tsuna o miseru!” Kurama yelled, jumping up and practically pouncing on Tsuna.

“Kurama, don’t talk to our new friends like that.” The bird scolded. “Young Tsunayoshi-”

“Please, for the love of the gods, call me Tsuna.” begged Tsuna. I never realized he hated being called by his full first name.

“Forgive me.” The bird said. “But to answer your question, I am the Guardian of the South, the embodiment of Summer and Flame. I am Suzaku, the Vermilion Phoenix.”

“A phoenix?” I asked. “What’s a phoenix?”

“I don’t know.” Percy said. “I never heard of them before.”

“A phoenix is a very powerful bird, as well known as the dragons.” Tsuna exclaimed. “They represent rebirth and regeneration, because when they die in flames, they are reborn in the ashes.”

“You are very wise for someone so young.” Suzaku said.

“But I read about you,” Tsuna said as he pulled out the book I gave him for Chiron, “In this book. It says that there are four guardians, each one representing the four directions and the seasons. There’s you, a tiger, a turtle, and a dragon.”

“There were four of us.” Suzaku said, drooping his head. “But now there’s only me. The others have faded.”

“Faded? Like what happened to Pan?” I wondered.

“Yes, Son of Hades.” Suzaku said. Before I could ask him how he knew who my dad was, he continued talking. “Your Pan’s fading is exactly what is happening to our kind. It’s sad too, as Seiryu was the last dragon in our pantheon.”

            In the corner of my eye I saw Tsuna flex his hand that he wore his dragon ring. He must have hurt it when he was fighting Menōmaru. While talking to Suzaku, I saw his feathers begin to lose their luster.

“So, are you like a god or something?” Percy asked.

“We are considered gods, but we are nowhere near as powerful.” Suzaku said. “Tsuna, may I see you sword?”

“Uh, sure.” Tsuna said. He held out his hand, his ring turning into water and coiling around his hand, until his dragon designed sword was in his hand. He held it out and let Suzaku look at it.

“Can it be?” Suzaku muttered under his breath. “This is impossible.”

“What?” Tsuna asked, pulling his sword back and allowing it to turn back into his ring. “What is it?”

“And what do you mean?” Percy asked.

“Nothing Son of Poseidon.” Suzaku said. I had this gut feeling that he knew something that he wasn’t telling us. “So what brings the Greeks to Japan?”

“We were given a prophecy from our new Oracle.” I said. “The prophecy said something about gathering three treasures and defeating some Oni King.”

“Three treasures?” Suzaku said. “The Three Sacred Treasures of Japan?”

“That sounds like the prophecy.” Tsuna said. “What are they?”

“The Three Sacred Treasures are the most powerful artifacts in our Pantheon.” Suzaku explained. “They belong to the three gods who ruled over Japan. There is a mirror, the Yata no Kagami, which belonged to the god of the moon Tsukuyomi, a jewel called the Yasakani no Magatama that belonged to our queen Amerterasu the sun goddess, and a sword named the Kusanagi no Tsurugi under the ownership of the god of the sea Susanoo.”

“So these Sacred Treasures are like the symbols of power for our Big Three?” Percy wondered. “Zeus has the Master Bolt-”

“And my dad Hades has the Helm of Darkness-” I said.

“And Poseidon, Tsuna’s and my dad, has the Trident.” Percy finished up.

“How powerful are these Treasures?” Tsuna asked.

“From what I can remember, and know that I am old,” Suzaku said, “The Treasures are as powerful as your Big Three’s symbols of power. At her weakest, Amerterasu dwarfed my powers at my peak. The Yasakani no Magatama, has the full power of the sun. Fitting for the sun goddess.”

“Do the Treasures have any special powers?” Percy asked. He indicated to himself and Tsuna. “Our dad Poseidon’s Trident can control all of the oceans and cause earthquakes.”

“I can’t remember the abilities of the Yasakani no Magatama or the Yata no Kagami.” Suzaku said. “But the Kusanagi no Tsurugi… I believe it would be comparable to Poseidon’s Trident, after it was claimed by Susanoo. Legend states that when Susanoo found it, he was chopping up an old enemy. As he sliced into one of the tails, his original sword broke.”

“Wait, wait, wait…” Tsuna said. “You said belonged. Does that mean…”

“Yes.” Suzaku said. “The Noble Three have vanished. I fear they have faded ages ago, but as they are deities of the moon, sun, and sea, their essence always exists.”

“But is the Noble Three have faded, what about the treasures?” Tsuna asked.

“I don’t believe the Treasures have faded.” Suzaku said. “Power of their magnitude is something that can never fade. The mortals even use replicas in the emperor’s enthronement ceremony.”

“But if fake ones are being used, where are the real ones?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” Suzaku said. “But items with as much power as the Sacred Treasures can draw the attention of supernatural beings, like our young Kurama.”

“Watashi wa tasukeru koto ga dekimasu. Watashi wa, watashitachi o tasukeru tame ni anata-tachi no okagedesu.” Kurama said while he looked up at Tsuna.

“Thank you Kurama.” Tsuna said while he scratched him behind the ears. “He said that he’ll help us.”

“Thanks Kurama.” Percy said

“Although I can tell you the general areas of two of the Treasures.” Suzaku said.

“Only two?” I asked.

“The Sword has been lost for ages,” Suzaku explained, “But I have heard rumors over the decades about the Mirror and the Jewel. The Yasakani no Magatama is said to be located in the Ama-no-Iwato. It is a cave that Amerterasu hid in after Susanoo terrified her many centuries ago. That would be a good place to start as it is somewhat close. Kurama will lead you.”

“And the Mirror?” Tsuna asked.

“The Yata no Kagami should be in the Mei Prefecture.” Suzaku said. “The mortals believe that the Mirror represents Amerterasu while the Jewel represents Tsukuyomi, so they could have put it in their holiest shrine.”

“Are you alright?” I asked. “You’re looking weak, and your feathers are dulling.”

“Anata wa daijōbudesuka?” Kurama said as he got up and went close to Suzaku. From his tone, I could tell that Kurama was asking what was wrong himself.

“I’m Fading my little fox.” Suzaku said, leaning down so Kurama could put a paw on his beak. “I’m ready to join my friends.”

“Watashitachi to issho ni shite kudasai. Watashi wa anata o ushinau koto wa dekimasen.” Kurama begged, tears falling of his furry face.

“Do not cry for me, my little one.” Suzaku said as he nuzzled his head against Kurama. I saw his tears falling, and they looked like liquid fire. “After you lost your parents, I raised you myself. You were so brave for the past century. Please be brave for the young Heroes. Promise me.”

            Kurama nodded to Suzaku. I finally noticed something. Suzaku’s life aura was dimming. When I first saw him after he saved us, his life aura looked like the hearth at Camp, but now it looks like the dying embers in a fireplace.

“Tsuna, Percy, Nico,” Suzaku said as he sat up. He was a lot taller than I thought. “I believe in you, and I know deep down you will accomplish your Quest. Before I disappear, I wish to give you three something.”

“What is it?” I asked.

“For the two of you, I give this gift.” Suzaku said. His eyes started glowing and fire erupted from his body. The flames circled around both mine and Percy’s necks. As the fire gathered at my throat I felt comfortable and warm heat in my throat, which disappeared after a couple of seconds.

“What happened?” Percy asked.

“I don’t feel different.” I said. “Do you?”

“You two don’t look different.” said a voice I didn’t recognize. “But Percy’s clothes are fixed up. So are your scratches.”

“Who said that?” I asked. I looked around, trying to find out who spoke. I looked to Tsuna for help, and I saw that he was staring at me with wide eyes.

“What?” I asked.

“You-your speaking Japanese.” Tsuna said.

“No we’re not, we’re speaking English.” Percy said.

“I don’t think so.” said the new voice. Kurama jumped to Tsuna’s shoulder. “I know English when I hear it, and you two are speaking Japanese.”

“Kurama, I can understand you!” Percy said.

“Me too!” I said happily.

“Yay!” Kurama said. He jumped from Tsuna’s shoulder into my arms. “It’s about time! I thought Tsuna was going to have translate all the time we’re together.”

“This will make the Quest a bit more enjoyable.” Tsuna said. Kurama crawled out of my arms and went over the Suzaku.

“Tsunayoshi…” Suzaku said.

“Please call me…” Tsuna started, but when he stopped when he saw how pale Suzaku became. “Never mind.”

“I have something special for you.” Suzaku said. I saw his life aura concentrate into a small area on his wing. The feathers glowed with his life force, looking like fire. Suzaku plucked the feathers and gave them to Tsuna. Once they were in Tsuna’s hand, a weird orange bubble formed around the feathers. “Take these, and use them only when you have no other option.”

“Thanks…” Tsuna said after he put the feathers in his back pack. “But what do they- Suzaku?!”

            Suzaku looked happy. I don’t know why he was happy, because he was Fading. His entire lower body was gone and his torso was see-through. Soon his torso disappeared, leaving only his neck and head.

“I’m glad that I met _his_ son before I left this world…” Suzaku said as his last words in the living world.

            Kurama was crying where Suzaku used to roost. We all felt sad. Tsuna went over to Kurama and picked him up. He petted Kurama to calm the fox. Tsuna put Kurama on his shoulder and scratched him behind the ears.

“We should get going.” Tsuna said.

            Percy and I nodded. We walked with him out of the clearing and into the forest. Percy pointed out that since Suzaku Faded, the entire forest felt colder. Snow didn’t fall, but it still was really cold. It was good knowing that we had a clue to the prophecy. It was even better now we had an idea where we were supposed to go.


	13. Tsuna

            We have been traveling through the woods for a couple of days now. The massive snowstorm that’s covering Japan was steadily getting worse. Our jackets weren’t really helping with the cold. Kurama was leading us along trails in the forest and he didn’t go near any of the cities. But what I thought was weird is that we didn’t encounter any monsters. Are they ignoring us, or are they plotting something?

“Hey Kurama, how much longer until we get to the cave?” Percy asked. He was rubbing his arms trying to get warm.

“About another couple of hours.” Kurama said. He stopped walking and sniffed the air.

“It’s getting colder.” I said. The wind became fiercer and it felt like knives through my jacket. “We need to find some shelter. You might be able to keep warm with all your fur, but we need someplace warm.”

“We can keep going.” Nico spoke up. “We have a Quest to complete.”

“But there is no way we can complete the Quest if we’re frozen to death.” I said. Nico and I glared at each other. “I’m not letting any of us freeze to death.”

            Ever since we left Suzaku’s shrine, Nico has been acting…well, I can’t think of a word to describe it. I guess distant or angry would be the closest. But I don’t know what I did wrong. I been nothing but nice to him, treating him like how a brother should treat his-whoa, did I say brother, I meant friend. Best friend actually. But it’s like he’s avoiding me, trying not to get close. I wanted to know why, but every time I asked he ignored me. I was getting really annoyed with him about it, so my patience was running out. We were glaring at each other for a good five minutes before Kurama spoke up.

“…So I should find some shelter, or what?” Kurama asked.

“Yes!” I said.

“No!” Nico said at the exact same time. We glared at each other again.

“Uh…” Kurama said as he slowly backed away.

“Okay, how about I break this tie.” Percy spoke up. “Kurama, please go find some shelter. And you two, stop fighting. What brought this on anyway? You two are supposed to be friends.”

“He’s acting immature!” I started as Kurama ran deeper into the forest.

“He’s smothering me!” Nico yelled. Again, we were talking at the same time.

“How am I smothering you?” I asked.

“You’re too over protective!” Nico admitted. “You’re worse than Percy after Bianca died!”

“How is my protectiveness of my br…friend so bad?” I asked. “It just shows that I care for you.”

“Why do you care about me?!” Nico demanded to know.

“Because I have no family left!!” I yelled, my voice echoing across the quiet forest. “My mother is gone Nico, just like yours. I just recently gained Percy as a brother, and Tyson. Sally and Paul took me in the moment my mother was declared dead. Family is the only real thing I treasured in my life, since all I really had growing up was my mom. I know you’re not used to being looked after, but you need to get used to the fact that it’s going to happen.”

            Nico just glared at me again, but there seemed to be less anger in his eyes. Kurama then came bounding back to us and said that he found some shelter. We all walked in silence while Kurama led us to a large pine tree. We all gave Kurama a questioning look, so he knocked on the tree with his paw. The trunk of the tree slowly opened up, revealing it was hollow on the inside and much larger than expected.

“It’s called a Wayward Pine. Nature Spirits like me are the few that know of them.” Kurama explained. Then the three of us followed Kurama inside and saw that it was really dry in the tree and it was decently warm.

“A tree that’s bigger on the inside.” I said with a smile. “A wooden TARDIS, I love it.”

“Ha ha ha ha!” Percy laughed, understanding my reference.

“Where are you going?” I asked Nico as he stood up.

“To get firewood.” Nico responded.

“I’ll help ya Nico.” Percy said as he started to stand up.

“Alone.” Nico added, and then the shadows of the night started to embrace him and he disappeared.

“Kurama, could you go look out for him?” I asked after few minutes.

“Yea, sure.” The silver fox said. When he left, it was just me and Percy. Percy was curled up into a ball and staring off into space. He looked sad.

“What’s wrong Percy?” I asked. “Going through Annabeth withdrawals?”

“Shut up.” Percy said with a smile. “I’m just thinking.”

“Well, drachma for your thoughts.” I said, trying to get him to talk.

“It’s the Shinto gods.” Percy said. “About them Fading.”

“What about it?” I wondered.

“I still find it difficult to believe that someone as powerful as the gods can just disappear.” Percy said. “I met the god Pan when I explored the Labyrinth and saw him Fade. It makes me think of what would happen is Dad Faded.”

“Oh, I… I never thought about that.” I said. No wonder Percy looked so down. I mean, Poseidon is far from my favorite being in the world, but I don’t want him to disappear. “But if you think about it, everything in the world has an end. I guess even the gods have their time. But because belief is something that empowers the gods, maybe when Christianity came along, all the faith went to that one religion. Which by the way begs the question as to who really created the universe?”

“You’re right. With our pantheon and then with the Shinto gods being real-” Percy started.

“Don’t forget that Chiron mentioned that the Egyptian Gods are real too.” I added.

“Uh huh. So, how did the world get created?” Percy wondered.

“In our line of work, we might find out one day.” I said. “God knows I want to.”

“So…” Percy said after a few moments of silence. “Do you still believe in God?”

“I’m…not sure, really.” I said. “I mean, He must be real if Zeus and Dad are real, but considering all the things humanity alone has done, you would have thought that God would have intervened or something. Or even His angels.”

“He could have done something when Kronos started the War too.” Percy said.

            Nico and Kurama returned not long after Percy and I talked. Nico was carrying an armful of sticks and he looked less angry. We lit the fire right outside the tree and took turns standing in front of it. Kurama found us some berries that he said were good, so we ate them and the rest of the cookies Sally made for us. After we had something on our stomachs, we took out the blankets we packed and wrapped up and eventually fell asleep.

            The next day we actually encountered a road. As we walked alongside it we saw a bus and signaled it to pull over. I hid Kurama in my backpack so the other passengers wouldn’t freak out. Then again, with the Mist in effect, who knows what Kurama would have looked like to Mortals? Maybe a cat or a puppy. I smiled at the thought, thinking it funny for some reason.

            We rode on the bus for several hours. During the trip Kurama whispered to me that we were still going the right direction towards the Sacred Treasure. We soon found ourselves in the city of Takachiho. Kurama was acting crazy. He said that it had something to do with the large amount of spiritual energy in the area.

            We decided that we needed a hotel, so we found a nice one not far from the bus station. It was rather simple, compared to the one we stayed at in Kagoshima. To summarize, it was more rustic. Before we checked in though, we decided to get some supplies, like food (mainly power bars and bottled water) and clean clothes. I was happy to see Percy and Nico enjoying that they can speak and understand Japanese. When I was paying for the stuff, Percy pointed out that a couple of school girls were flirting with Nico and he was blushing madly. While Percy and I laughed, I couldn’t help but feel…something in the pit of my stomach watching. I had no idea what it was, but it was weird.

            When we finally checked in, we had to convince the hotel manager that Kurama was Nico’s stuffed animal and that he never goes anywhere without him. I don’t think Nico liked the fact we made him seem more childish than he really is. After a cleaning up and a couple of hours rest, we went to a shrine that overlooked a ravine. Kurama said that his senses were on overdrive the closer we got to the shrine, and we found out that within the ravine, next to a beautiful river, was the Ama-no-Iwato.

            The shrine offered a tour, so we took it. The priest who gave us the tour told us the story of Amerterasu and the cave. Apparently, she hid in the cave because she was upset over what Susanoo did. Then again, I guess even I would have run away is someone had thrown a skinned horse into my house. Then the other Shinto gods, in order to get her out of hiding, through a party and tricked her into believing they were celebrating a goddess that was more bright and beautiful than Amerterasu, so in her jealousy she came out of the cave and released her light into the world.

            We were then led to an observation deck that was behind the shrine’s main building. When we stood on the deck, Kurama practically went wild in my backpack. We were near the Treasure for sure. From the deck, the priest walked us around the area, where he pointed out that one could access the river through trail. When I asked him if we could go to the cave, he said access to it was forbidden. While that could have been a potential problem, we would easily be able to sneak our way through.

            After the tour, we went back to the hotel. I wanted us rested up for whatever we encounter in that cave. I had a tough time trying to relax, so I took another hot shower. It helped, but not as much as I wanted. With all of what Percy told me about his Quests, something as powerful as the Three Sacred Treasures have to be protected by something.

            That night we snuck out of the hotel and headed towards the shrine. It was easier than I expected, all things considered. We took a bus and got about a mile away from it so we had to walk the rest of the way, which wasn’t a bad thing. At least there was a full moon to light our way. When we got the shrine there was a priest who was walking around carting a lantern and muttering something. Nico quickly grabbed both mine and Percy’s hands and had darkness cover us. It felt really cold in the darkness, as if the shadows sucked away the heat.

“…damned spirits.” said the priest as he walked by. “I’m not going senile. I know what I heard, and it’s those damned spirits! Always whispering when I’m by the river.”

“What was that all about?” Percy asked as the shadows dispersed around us. I tried to move my hand, but I noticed that Nico was still holding our hands. As I motioned to him, he realized what happened and quickly let go.

“I don’t know, but let’s keep an eye out.” I said. I opened my back pack and Kurama jumped out. His fur was puffed out, so the three of us tried to repress our laughter.

“Don’t say a single word.” Kurama warned as he tried to make himself look less…fluffy. “The energy from the Treasure is immense here, and it’s driving my senses wild.”

“Okay then.” I said with a smirk. “I guess it’s good that we don’t have any girls with us. I think even Clarisse would squeal if she saw how cute you looked all puffed up and fluffy.”

            Kurama playfully nipped at my heel as we started to walk down the trail into the ravine. It didn’t take much time to reach the river. I was surprised to see how pure and clean the water is. I knelt to touch it and felt such pure energy in it. For a moment I thought something was moving on my hand, but when I looked at my hand there was nothing there, only my ring.

            We walked along the river for a little bit. It wasn’t long until we started seeing countless piles of rocks. The farther we walked the taller the piles became. After a while, we saw the cave on the other side of the river. It was like a huge gaping mouth of darkness. Just outside the cave was something that the priests called a Hachiman Torii. It was made with wood and was painted in a deep red. Two torches hung near the center of the arch.

“That looks inviting.” I said sarcastically.

“Did you expect a ‘Please enter and take the Treasure’ sign?” Percy asked. I just raised an eyebrow to Percy’s comment. “I’ll take that as a no.”

            I grabbed Kurama and put him on my shoulder. Then we all walked through the water (which came half way up our calves) and headed to the cave. We were half way cross the river when the voices came.

“The Sea is coming, the Sea is coming.” The voices said. The voices surrounded us on all sides. Percy’s sword instantly appeared in his hand. “The Sea is coming.”

“What in Dad’s name-?” Nico asked. He looked down and jumped back. “AHH!”

            Percy and I rushed over to see what happened. Seeing that he was fine, I started to head back towards the cave when I felt something touch my leg. Looking down, I saw something that I only thought possible in horror movies. It was a large face floating in the water. And the face was talking! Then I saw the face move and noticed that it had claws and legs.

“Oh my Gods!!” I yelled, practically jumping out of my skin. “What the Hell are those?!”

“Those are Heikegani.” Kurama said. I looked around as Kurama talked and saw that there were hundreds of them, and they were really large. “Their crabs that have the faces of fallen samurai on the top of their shells. The mortals believe that they are regular crabs, but they are actually the reincarnations of fallen samurai who died Battle of Dan-no-ura. It’s believed that their souls are cursed to constantly be reincarnated as these crabs forever.”

“Why?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” Kurama said. “It happened way before I was born. And the thing is, I’ve been to the coast before and saw them and they were never this big. They must be feeding off the spiritual energy the Treasure is giving off.”

“Whatever.” Nico said as he stepped over one of the smaller crabs. “These things are creepy.”

“The Ghost King thinks the face crabs are creepy.” Percy said. “Huh, wait until Grover hears about this.”

“Shut up Percy.” Nico said as he trudged his way across the river. Percy and I, who were able to walk through the water as easy as we can walk on land, passed him. Then we heard a splash and Nico scream. “AHH!”

“Nico!” Percy and I said at the same time. We turned around and saw Nico had fallen in the river and was grasping onto his ankle.

“What’s wrong?” Percy asked.

“My ankle!” Nico yelled. “The crab thing has my ankle!”

            I looked down and saw that one of the Heikegani had grabbed Nico with its claw and wasn’t letting go. As Nico tried to get it to let go, the Heikegani tightened its grip. I saw some of Nico’s blood starting to flow out. Percy and I then grabbed the claw and started to pull, but to no avail.

“The Sea searches for the Moon, but She longs for the Moon. The Sea searches for the Moon, but She longs for the Moon.” the Heikegani said.

“Let him go!” I said, ignoring the Heikegani. The crab tightened its grip even more and I saw a tear go down Nico’s cheek. Even if it’s one tear, I never wanted to see Nico cry _ever_ again. I got angry so I summoned my sword, the moonlight glinting off the blade. I pointed it right at the crab’s fleshy shell. “I said let him go NOW!!”

“The Dragon returns!!” cried out the Heikegani cried out, its face of a shell even widening its eyes at the sight of my sword. It instantly let go of Nico and it and the rest of its kind scuttled off.

“What was that about?” Percy asked as he picked Nico up and supported him.

“Who knows?” I said as my ring went back into its ring form. “You okay Nico?”

“I’m fine.” Nico said sternly. He pushed Percy away and tried to put weight on his ankle, but he couldn’t. Percy supported him again. “My ankle is just…sore.”

            Percy helped Nico over to the mouth of the cave. I took out a piece of cloth and ripped it up. Then I tied it tightly around Nico’s ankle. Percy took out some of the Ambrosia and pulled a small piece off, then gave it to Nico. Nico took it and said his ankle felt a bit better after eating.

            After patching Nico up we entered the cave. It was extremely dark, so we used our swords to guide our way. I never really noticed until now that the Blessed Metals had a glow. Nico’s sword gave off a faint dark purple light, and Riptide glowed in a bronze light while my sword had a dark sea green aura around the blade. Kurama used something called Fox Fire, something that all Kitsune are able to use apparently, and ignited the tips of his three tails to help light the black cave. He ducked under low hanging rock ceilings, climbed over piles of rocks, walked around stalagmites.

            We soon ended up in the rear of the cave and nowhere else to go. Thinking that there has to be something here we looked around. Kurama soon found a hole in the wall and went through it. He told us that it was big enough for Percy and I to crawl through, so after sending Nico in Percy and I went through. It was pretty tight, and there was a moment where I freaked out, but with the motivation of getting stuck and dying, I forced my way through. I swear I hate tight spaces now.

            The other side of that crawl space was a lot more open. I could even hear the trickling of water. We rested for a bit, munching on a couple of the power bars and drinking some water. Then we continued to explore the cavern. After a while, we all heard something, like if there was something slithering around in here. Thinking that it was just the normal creatures that live in the cave, we ignored it. But that’s when we heard the moaning.

“My Love, why must you hide from me?” moaned a voice that sounded remotely feminine and snake-like.

“What was that?” Nico asked, his voice a little shaky.

“I don’t know,” I said, “and I don’t want to find out.”

            After we ran deeper into the cave, the sound of out footsteps echoing down the cave, we encountered a chamber that had a series of eight tunnels branching off into different directions. All of them looked the same. No differences in shape or size of the tunnel entrances. With whatever was moaning, I couldn’t hear anything coming from the tunnels.

“Which way Kurama?” Percy asked. Kurama went to the tunnel straight ahead of us, but then bounded to the one of the other tunnels to the right, and then to the left.

“Kurama?” I asked, worried about him.

“I…I can’t tell.” Kurama said. “It’s like the Treasure is in the direction of all the tunnels.”

“There must be a way.” I said. “Look around for a clue or something guys.”

            We all went to inspect each tunnel entrance. I took the three on the far left. The first two I found nothing. The others yelled out that they didn’t find anything either. Then the slithering started to get louder, as if there was something getting closer. I hurried up and inspected the last tunnel. Feeling around the tunnel entrance, I found a carving. I didn’t get a chance to inspect it, because the slithering became louder and the moaning voice returned.

“My love, where are you?!” screamed out the voice. Hearing the voice made me react.

“Guys, this way!” I yelled.

            The others rushed towards me and we all ran down my tunnel. This tunnel twisted and curved and had sudden turns. The slithering became louder and the moaning became closer. We hoofed it, going as fast as we could. We nearly ran into a solid rock wall at the end of the tunnel, which opened up into a large open room. A dead end.

“Great, just great!” Kurama complained after we entered the room and backed up against the wall. “We are so dead now!!”

“You sure to like to look on the bright side of things!” Percy said.

            With my back against the wall, I felt indentions. I turned around and using the light that was emitted from my sword, saw that it was a phase carved into the wall. I asked Kurama to brighten his flames so I can see the phrase better, but before I could read it, whatever was moaning entered the chamber. I turned around and saw that it had glowing yellow eyes. The being leaned forward, and with the light from our swords and Kurama’s Fox Fire, we saw a pretty face of a woman. She leaned forward a bit more, revealing she was wearing an extravagant kimono. But then I saw the source of the slithering. It was a sickly yellow tail, like a snake, in the place of her legs.

“My love, why do you hide from me still?” asked the creature. She was looking past the four of us, as if we weren’t really there, and was staring right at the wall. “I wish to be in your light again!!”

            The four of us stood very still, trying not to get her attention. I was hoping the light from our swords and Kurama’s Fox Fire wouldn’t catch her eye. But luck wasn’t on our side as she finally gazed down at us.

“Who are you?!” demanded the serpentine woman. “How dare you enter the presence of my love?!?!”

“We’re from America.” I spoke up. “The three of us are on a Quest from our pantheon, the Greek Gods.”

“Greek Gods?” the creature said. She leaned down and started sniffing us. She stuck out a forked tongue and waved it around all of us.

“Get your tongue away from me.” Nico threatened when the forked tongue got to him. After sniffing the Son of Hades, the woman reeled back in disgust.

“You reek of death!” screamed the woman. She showed her fangs, revealing that they were extremely sharp. She then warily smelled me and Percy. Kurama, despite being really brave usually, hid behind me. “But you two smell of two different seas. You smell of a sea far away, but you have the smell of the seas of Japan.”

“I didn’t know oceans had different smells.” Percy said leaning into my ear.

“I don’t care what Pantheon you belong to!” screamed the creature. “You will not take my love away from me!!”

            The woman pulled back and showed off her fangs again. As she attacked, Nico put up a black stone wall between us and the snake woman. I heard her slam against the rock and I saw some small rocks fall from the ceiling.

“Tsuna read that inscription 

now!” Nico said. His face was scrunched up. He was concentrating really hard and must be giving his all to keep the wall up through the constant pounding of the creature. “There must be something that can get us out of here!”

“Nico’s right.” Percy said. “If that wall falls, I’ll hold her off for as long as I can.”

“Right.” I nodded. I turned around and read the inscription. As I read the kanji, they started to glow in a silvery light, and the pounding became louder. The phase said:

_“Those who seek the power within must Wisely unlock the door through the moon.”_

“What the-?” I asked aloud. “What the Hell am I supposed to do with this?!”

“Hurry!” Nico said his voice strained. I looked over and saw that he was on a knee, breathing heavily. I saw that his wall was cracking. I even heard the creature screaming from the other side.

“Kurama!” I yelled. “Look for a moon carving in the wall. That’s the clue to the whole thing!”

“Got it!” the silver Kitsune said as he started to look around.

            My heart was pounding. There was no way I was going to die in a cave. I rushed as I looked around. I moved my hand along the wall, using the light from my sword to find a moon indention. I soon heard Nico yelp and his wall fell apart. Percy screamed as he attack the creature and he held her off.

            In my hurry I nearly missed the indention, but I went back to it quickly. It was a crescent moon, surrounding a small space. Placing my sword next to it to mark the location, I ran to grab Nico and dragged him to the moon indention. Percy was having a difficult time fighting the creature. Despite her large size she was very fast.

            I inspected the small space within the crescent moon. It appeared deeper than I originally thought. Then I thought about the phrase. _“Those who seek the power within must Wisely unlock the door through the moon.”_ The wall must be a door, so the moon must be a keyhole.

“I need a Keyblade.” I said sarcastically. “So if this is a keyhole, what’s the key?!”

            I was getting nervous and my heart was pounding in my ears. Without a key, this door would never open and we would get killed by the snake woman. Kurama came up and said that it looked like a sword was stabbed into the wall. Willing to try anything, I brought my sword next to the indention and my sword started glowing brighter. Before I could insert my sword into the wall I heard Percy grunt and he was tossed into the wall. He slid down and was unconscious.

“Stay away from my love!!” screamed the creature. I turned around, sword in hand, and slashed. She screamed and clutched her face. “My face! How will my love bare to see me now?!”

            She screamed in fury and attacked. I jumped out of the way so the snake woman slammed into the ground. The cave shook and more rocks fell. The snake woman thrashed about, cracking the cave walls. She was causing a cave in!

“Tsuna, use the sword!” screamed Kurama.

            I ran back to the wall. The rocks and stalactites fell and the cave cavern was falling apart. I got to the indention and stabbed my sword through it as the creature pounced at me. The moment my sword was fully sheathed into the wall, brilliant and intense silver light started to expel from the keyhole. Soon the silver light began to encompass the wall and surround all of us.

            I couldn’t see at all. The light was too bright. With the light came a weird pulling sensation, like I was being pulled somewhere. I blindly reached out and tried to feel for Nico or Kurama or Percy, but I couldn’t find them. I prayed that whatever door I unlocked would lead to somewhere safe on the other side.


	14. Tsuna

            My hand was wet. And cold. I thought I was in the cave, away with any real water. What happened exactly? I remember that snake lady and the silver light enveloping me. I was also so comfortable. The cave was cold, but where ever I was now, it was a pleasant temperature with a nice breeze and it made me a bit sleepily.

“-na…sun…Tsun...” I heard. I felt like I was being shaken. “Tsuna!”

“Mmm…hmm.” I moaned groggily. I was shaken a bit more roughly. Then I felt something licking me. I swatted whatever was licking me away. But then something bit my other hand. “OW!!”

            I woke up right away. The first thing I saw was that we were all on a straight wooden bridge in the middle of a lake that stretched as far as the eye could see with the purest water I have ever seen. The water looked like it had a silver tint to it because in the distance I saw the full moon and its light was shining everywhere. I glanced around and was grateful to see that Nico and Kurama were okay. They didn’t look hurt. My hand was bleeding a bit and I figured out that Kurama bit me. I stuck my hand in the water and watched it heal.

“Did you have to bite me?” I asked after I pulled my hand out of the water. I glanced over at me ring and saw that it was glowing faintly.

“We’ve been trying to wake you for about twenty minutes.” Nico said. “We were afraid that you were hurt.”

“So biting me was the best choice?” I asked.

“Well you didn’t wake up.” Kurama said. “And it worked didn’t it?”

“Where’s Percy?” I wondered, ignoring Kurama.

“He went to scout out the castle.” Nico said.

“Castle?” I asked. “What castle?”

            Nico pointed down the bridge. I know that when I first looked there was nothing but the moon (which by the way looked really, really big) but now there was this palace. Even from here, I could tell the palace was made out of wood, and it was either painted silver or it was just the trick of the light. All around the palace was a grove of willow trees. I then noticed that the moon perfectly reflected on the water.

“That wasn’t there before.” I said.

“It’s been there since Percy woke up.” Nico said. He handed me a bottle of water and I drank from it heavily. “Look at it, its huge! How could you have missed it?”

            I didn’t respond to him as I stood up. I stretched and felt my bones pop, and it felt great. The three of us walked down the bridge, with Kurama ‘leading’ Nico and I, and headed toward the palace. The moon appeared to get bigger as we walked closer to the palace. I looked around and saw that there were other willow trees dotting the lake.

            The closer we got to the palace the closer the willow trees grouped together and the taller they got. They were so close that I could actually see each individual leaf. And they were naturally silver in color, not from the moon’s light. And the palace wasn’t reflecting the moon’s light; it was made out of silver wood.

“Hey Kurama, have you seen or smelled that creature that attacked us?” I asked.

“I haven’t.” Kurama said.

“What was that anyway?” Nico asked.

“It looked like a Kiyohime.”  Kurama said.

“A what?” asked Nico.

“A Kiyohime.” Kurama explained. “A woman who turned into a demon because she was in love, but she was separated from them because of either war, death, or the other person ditched them. The most common way is that she chases down the one she loves and grows angry over time.”

“So they turn into demons because they were dumped?” I wondered. “Yeesh.”

            We arrived at the palace and I was amazed by how tall it was. There were mosaics of battles and other significant events in Japanese history. When we arrived at a large door, Percy came around the corner.

“Hey Tsuna!” Percy said. “Glad to see you up and running.”

“You too.” I said. We gave each other high fives. “Do you remember what happened?”

“After the silver light, I woke up and then got Nico up.” He explained. “I tried to get you up, but you were knocked out. I put Nico and Kurama in charge in watching you until you woke up so I could go scout the area.”

“What did you find?” Nico asked.

“Well, this is the only place I could find that we can enter.” Percy explained. “I went all around this place, and I couldn’t even find any windows.”

“So how do we get in?” Kurama asked.

“I…have no clue.” Percy said. “I tried pulling it open, pushing, sliding the door, and even stabbing it with Riptide. Nothing’s working.”

“Uh…have you tried knocking?” I asked after a moment of silence. “And asking for permission to enter?”

“What?” Percy asked.

“Well, it won’t hurt to try, would it?” I said.

“Go ahead dude.” Percy said, throwing his hands up. I walked up to the door and knocked four times.

“I, Tsunayoshi Noble, would like to request permission to enter this household with my friends.” I said, trying to be as civil as possible. At first nothing happened, but then the door slowly opened up with a loud creaking noise. Shrugging my shoulders, I motioned them to follow.

            Entering the palace revealed that it was really empty. I mean, there was nothing in here! Not even any tapestries. It was like some the shrines we had seen since we came to Japan. There were only lanterns hanging from the ceilings to light the interior.

            We walked for a long, long, LONG time inside the palace, just through one hallway. Like the Wayward Pine, the palace was bigger on the inside. The hallway was stretching for like, eternity.  And because there was nothing in here to mark locations, everything looked the same. We all rested several times, but the hallway just stretched onwards. I must have been getting exhausted, because I started seeing things. And I don’t think I was the only one, because Nico was standing still, talking to the air.

“Nico, are you alright?” I wondered.

“Bianca.” Nico said, tearing up. Then he looked to his left and the tears just came. “Mama?”

“Nico, snap out of it.” I said, trying to shake him awake. “Percy, I need you hel- Percy?”

“Annabeth, what are you doing here?” Percy said to no one. “What’s wrong? What do you mean? Luke is dead!”

“Percy, what is going on?!” I demanded to know. Then Percy drew Riptide and pointed it at the air.

“Kronos, how are you here? You’re supposed to be in Tartarus!” Percy screamed as he slashed the air. I tried to stop him, but…then I started seeing Mom.

“M-Mom?” I said. I couldn’t believe it. My mom was standing in front of me, alive. “How-?”

“It’s alright sweetie.” Mom said. “I’m here, mommy’s here.”

“Bu-But you…you di-” I stuttered to say, but couldn’t finish it.

“It’s alright, Tsuna.” Mom said as she held out her arms for a hug. “Come to mommy.”

            I was frozen for a moment, and completely forgot about Nico and Percy. I slowly walked to Mom, ready to hug her. I put my arms around her. She was real, she was alive. I felt happier than I had in weeks.

            But as soon as I started to enjoy seeing Mom again, I started to feel something wet. Curious, I stepped back and saw that she was soaking wet. Her skin looked clammy and grey. Water poured out of her mouth, like she was choking. I screamed and fell down. I back away as far as I could until I hit a wall. Then the hallway and my friends disappeared, leaving me underwater, watching Mom drown over and over. I clutched my head, trying to ignore her gurgled screams.

“Tsuna! Tsuna! Tsuna!” I heard somebody scream. I think it sounded like Kurama. They sounded both distant and right next to me. “Please snap out of it! It’s just an illusion!”

“ _An illusion?_ ” I thought.

“Sorry for doing this again.” Kurama said as I felt something sharp bite my hand.

“OW!!!” I screamed as I clutched my hand. “Gods dammit Kurama!”

“At least that worked.” Kurama said with a worried smirk. I looked around and Mom wasn’t there.

“I hope it doesn’t get infected.” I said, rubbing my hand. I looked ahead and saw that Nico was curled up into a ball, crying and covering his ears. Percy was still fighting the air, but the way he acted it was as if he was getting hurt. “How long has this been going on?”

“I’ve been trying to get you to snap out of it for fifteen minutes.” Kurama explained.

“Fifteen minutes?!” I screamed. “We need to get them out of the illusions!”

“How?” Kurama wanted to know. “I had to bite you to get you to see reality.”

“I don’t know, but we should wake Percy up first.” I said. “He’s a danger to everyone with Riptide out.”

“Be careful.” Kurama said as I started towards Percy. “I’ll try to get Nico to wake up.”

            When I got close to him, Percy looked right at me. He scowled and lunged at me with a scream. My sword appeared in my hand and I parried his blows. His style was sloppy, because he was blinded by anger.

“Kronos!” Percy yelled. He sliced at me, but I beat his attack away.

“Percy calm down!!” I yelled. “Kronos isn’t here!”

“You took everything from me!” screamed Percy. He continued to slash at me and the force of his blows pushed me back. “Annabeth would never be your queen!”

“What are you talking about?!” I said as I defended myself. “You know better than anyone that Annabeth would never betray you like that!”

            Percy and I were going at it for several minutes. I was getting tired, but Percy’s Curse of Achilles was giving him the energy to keep fighting. I knew that if we kept this up I was going to lose. I had to end this quickly. Percy sliced at me again, but I caught his blade with mine and held it in place.

“I’m sorry Perce, but this is going to hurt.” I said. I twisted Riptide out of Percy’s hand and then when I got behind him I slammed the hilt of my blade into the back of Percy’s head. The force pushed Percy into a wall, banging his forehead hard. He fell to the ground passed out.

“Mama!!” Nico cried.

            I turned around at the shock of him crying. His face was covered in tears and his eyes were swollen and red. I ran to Nico and got on my knees. He kept crying out for his mom and his sister Bianca. Whatever he was seeing, it was destroying him.

“Why haven’t you woken him up?” I asked Kurama.

“I tried!” Kurama said.

“Did you try biting him?” I demanded.

“I was going to when he screamed.” said Kurama. From my position I started to shake Nico.

 “Nico, wake up.” I said, trying to calm him down. I was trying to be as soothing as possible. “Nico, buddy, please snap out of it. It’s not real. It’s not real!”

            But he kept crying, staring at the empty space that the illusion was in. I was getting desperate. I had seen enough sci-fi and documentaries to know that the mind is really sensitive. I apologized to Nico for what I was going to do next. I pulled my hand back and slapped Nico as hard as I can, his red cheek turning really red. It worked, and he stopped crying.

“Tsu-Tsuna?” Nico said quietly.

“Oh, thank the gods.” I said, pulling him into a tight hug. “You’re alright.”

“Please, let go of me.” Nico said as he struggled to get out of my grip.

“Not until you tell me what you saw.” I bargained.

“W-Why?” he asked, his voice getting shaky.

“So I can understand.” I said. “I have never seen you so scared, so…vulnerable. You’re my best friend Nico.”

            Nico just sat there, unmoving in my arms. Then he hugged me back and cried on my shoulder. He told me what he saw. His mother and sister appeared before him. He said how at first they appeared normal, but as the vision went on he saw them decay. They were blaming him, saying that he could bring them back and go against Hades’s orders. I rubbed his back to calm him down. After several minutes he stopped crying. That was about the same time that Percy started to groan in pain and stood up.

“Ow.” Percy said as he rubbed his forehead. “Jeez what hit me?”

“And here I thought you were invincible.” I said as I stood up and assisted Nico up.

“Shut up.” Percy said. “You hit me pretty hard.”

“It was either knock you out, or let you run me through with Riptide.” I said.

“So what happened exactly?” Percy asked.

“I don’t know.” I said. “But I think that whatever is hidden in this palace doesn’t want us to get closer.”

“If it’s the Treasure, we should continue.” Kurama said.

            After we rested we continued down the hallway. We encountered several twists and turns. The deeper we walked down the hallways, they started to warp and contort. I became really dizzy and felt like I was going to be sick. I could tell that the others were dizzy too. I leaned against the wall for support. We fought through the dizziness (and I battled past the nausea) and continued our trek through the palace.

“How big is this place?” Nico asked. We were getting exhausted. “We’ve been walking for ages.”’

“I’d rather walk than deal with those illusions.” Percy said.

“Y’know, you never told us what you saw Percy.” Kurama said.

“Kurama!” I chastised the three tailed fox.

“I just wanted to know.” Kurama said. “You were swinging that sword of yours like a crazy person.”

“It’s alright Tsuna.” Percy said. “I saw Annabeth. She told me she was leaving me for Luke, and when she ran into Luke’s arms, his eyes turned gold, and he was possessed by Kronos. Then I saw him sitting in a black throne, with the bodies of the gods and all of my friends at his feet. He then threw Annabeth to the ground and fought me. He was stronger than I remembered, and I felt where his sword hit me, despite the Curse.”

“Then when I tried to help you, you must have seen me as Kronos.” I stated. “That’s why you attacked me.”

“Sorry about that, by the way.” Percy said.

“Well, I did bang your head up pretty bad.” I said. “Sorry.”

            We walked down more and more hallways. It was getting really boring. I wonder if this place was designed to make someone question their patience…or sanity. But then something happened. We were walking down the hallway, when the lanterns went out. Kurama lit his Fox Fire while the rest of us drew our swords and let their glow lighten the area a bit. It didn’t give us much light, just a small area that covered the four of us.

            Countless red eyes appeared in the darkness, surrounding us, and then blinked away. The lanterns lit themselves, bathing us in their light. We looked around for whatever made the red eyes, but there was nothing. We continued to walk onwards when we saw an open doorway. Feeling like we finally made some progress, we ran to it. But when we got close, smoke blew out from under the door way in an explosion. As the smoke cleared we all readied our swords.

            The smoke dispersed, and blocking the door was four black clothed ninjas. And I’m serious when I say ninjas. They were posed, ready to attack with martial arts. More smoke blew up around us, leaving us surrounded by these ninjas.

“More illusions?” Nico asked in an annoyed way as he walked forward. One of the ninjas in the doorway threw a shuriken at Nico. My instincts reacted faster than my brain could think and I slammed my sword into the shuriken. There was a clang of metal against metal and some sparks flew from the contact.

“There not illusions!” I screamed.

            The ninjas ran at us, drawing swords of their own and other weapons, like clawed gloves that were like brass knuckles and a sickle and chain. At least they were easy to beat. One hit was all it took to beat them, and when they were hit by our swords they blew up in a puff of smoke. But for every one we defeated, two more popped up in its place.

            It was getting overwhelming for me and Nico. Percy was able to take a lot of them down thanks to the Curse of Achilles, but he was getting exhausted. He told me that the Curse, while giving one an increase in strength and stamina (among other things), it can cause extreme stress on the body. But thank the gods for his invulnerability, because the ninjas threw shurikens at him and the metal stars bounced off him.

            We fought our way through the ninjas the best we could. We were able to get passed the ones that were blocking the doorway. The doorway led to another long hallway (much to my annoyance). The ninjas followed us through the hallway, using their skills (like running alongside the wall as if there was no gravity) to get ahead of us a couple of times. We mowed our way past them, but after running and fighting for so long we were soon surrounded again.

“What should we do now?” Nico asked as the four of us had our backs to each other. All of our breathing was staggered.

“No clue.” I said. I looked at how much we were outnumbered, and almost gave up. But I looked at my sword and felt courage from within. “But I say if we go down, we go down fighting.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Percy said, spinning Riptide in his hand.

“On the count of three.” I said.

“One…” Percy said, the ninjas stepping closer.

“Two…” said Nico as the ninjas drew their weapons.

“Thr-” I started when I heard loud moaning and the sound of a woman weeping.

“My love, I know you are here!!” screamed the familiar voice. “Please come to me!”

“Oh no.” The four of us said at the same time. Percy, Nico, and I exchanged glances.

            As some the ninjas jumped in the air to strike, the Kiyohime crashed her way into the palace through the wall. Wood splintered everywhere. I tackled Nico to the ground while Percy scooped up Kurama and rolled out of the way. While I helped Nico up, I saw that the ninjas diverted their attention to Kiyohime. She was thrashing about, destroying many of the ninjas. The remaining ones attacked her with the shuriken and their own swords, but they didn’t even scratch her.

“Let get going while they’re distracted!” Kurama yelled as he bounded down the hall.

            We all followed, pushing our bodies to the limit. We ran as fast as we could, me practically dragging Nico along. He really needed to join the Camp’s activities more often, and if we all get out of this Quest alive, I am going to drag him into them. We soon found ourselves in a large room that had eight different hallways.

“Didn’t we see something like this back at the cave?” Percy asked while he regained his breath.

“Right now, I don’t care.” I said. I could still hear Kiyohime’s cries from here. And they sounded like they were getting closer. I pointed the hallway that was on the far right. “Let’s head that way.”

            The others nodded in agreement and we ran down the hallway. After a couple of minutes we came to another room with eight hallways, but it looked really familiar. I pointed to the next hallway and we headed down it. But we entered a disturbingly similar room to the first. Before we headed down the third hallway, I used my sword to make a mark on the edge of the hallway entrance.  We ran down the third hallway, where my suspicion was confirmed: we were going in circles.

“What’s going on?” demanded Nico.

“It’s the palace.” I said. “It’s causing us to go in circles.”

“What will make it stop?” Kurama asked.

“Maybe it’s a test.” I said. “Maybe we have to find the right hallway, like the eight tunnels in the cave.”

“Do you think it will work?” Percy asked. We all jumped when we heard Kiyohime scream in anguish.

“Not like we have another option.” I said. “Look for something that the other hallways don’t have.”

“Got it.” The others said in agreement. They ran to the entrances of the hallways and started looking. I didn’t know what to look for in all honesty.

“Percy, tell me about the Labyrinth.” I said, trying to get ideas for what I’m supposed to look for.

“Huh, why?” Percy asked.

“I remember you saying that there was a clue to the entrance.” I said. “A mark or something.”

“I think it was the letter Delta.” Percy said. “The symbol for Daedalus.”

“How is that going to help?” Kurama asked. “This isn’t a Greek building.”

“It’s giving me something to go off of.” I said.

            I looked more intensively at the hallway at the far left. It looked exactly the same as the others. I was almost to the point of pulling my hair out when I saw something very small. It was a black circle. It was the only difference I could find in the hallway entrances. I asked if the others found anything, but they didn’t, so I took a leap of faith.

            I led the others down the marked hallway. It didn’t take long to get to the other end. The hallway led to another chamber with eight hallways. I told the others to look for a small black circle as the clue. We looked for several minutes, but no one could find the circle. Percy however said he found a different marker: a black circle with a white crescent.

            As there were no other markers, we ran down the hall, which happened to be the second hallway to the left. We ran down it and entered another room with eight hallways. Nico found a marker that was a half black circle and half white. In the next room, Kurama found a circle that is mostly white with a black crescent. By the time we got to the next room, I figured out something.

“Wait, wait, wait!” I said. “Guys there’s a pattern.”

“What is it?” asked Nico.

“The first marker was on the very left hallway of the first room.” I explained. “The next marked hallway was the first hallway to the right of the first, and so on. So if we keep going down the hallway that is just to the right of the one we just took, we should get out of this maze.”

“I don’t get it.” Percy said.

“Of course you don’t.” I said. “Let’s go!”

            As we ran in the pattern, I thought of something. I felt that the markers looked disturbingly familiar. But for the life of me I can’t remember why. At the end of the eighth hallway we took, we came across a large wooden door. We all felt that deep down that this was the end of the maze. We looked at each other, making sure that we were ready for whatever is behind this door. Together, we pushed it open.

            Inside was nothing spectacular. It was a large open room, with a tall ceiling. Lanterns lit the room and hung from the arched pillars. There were a few tapestries of ancient Japanese art. At first there wasn’t anything in the room, but then I saw something. It was like that wavy aspect you see during mirages and when it’s incredibly hot. The waviness cleared, revealing a shrine. There were two hearths on both side of a small staircase. At the top of the staircase was a platform, and on that platform was something shining in silver light.

“Wow…” I said. I slowly walked to the shrine, mesmerized by whatever was on the platform.

“Tsuna!” Percy said. “Your sword is glowing!”

“Huh?” I asked.

            I looked at my sword and saw that it was indeed glowing brightly in a blue light. I didn’t know what was going on. I willed my sword to back into its ring form, but it still was glowing brightly. And the closer I got the shrine, the brighter the ring glowed. I heard Nico chuckle, and when I saw what he was laughing at I saw that Kurama was practically a ball of puffed out fur. His senses must be on overdrive again, so that means…we finally found one of the Three Sacred Treasures.

            I led the way up the stairs, feeling my heart beating heavily in my chest. I can’t describe why I felt so excited. The silver light was blinding, getting brighter as we walked closer, just like my ring. But once we reached the platforms, the lights faded. Sitting on an elevated stand, about the height of my chest, was a circular mirror, large enough that it would take two hands to hold it properly.

            The mirror was made out of reflective black glass with a silver frame.  Bordering the glass along the frame was a series of eight circles. A solid black circle was at the top, while a solid white circle was at the bottom. Circling the glass are circles that have crescents of black on the left hand side and crescents of white on the right hand side.

“These circles…” I said as I stepped closer.

“They look like the markers in the hallways.” Nico said. I leaned in close, and then I figured out something that made feel like a complete idiot.

“Di Immortales!” I screamed, slapping my forehead. “How can I be so stupid?! The circles stand for the pha-”

            At that moment the Kiyohime burst through the floor not far from the stairwell. We all turned around, my sword appearing in my hand. Her kimono looked torn, but apparently the ninjas weren’t able to do more than that against her. I could tell she was really angry.

“My love, my beloved!” screamed Kiyohime. “I have finally found you! Let us be together again!”

“Her and her ‘love’ again.” Nico said irritated. “What’s with this lady?”

“You four again?!” bellowed Kiyohime. “You dare try to steal my beloved from me?!”

“We already told you!” I said, trying to calm her. “We are on a quest for our pantheon to gather the Three Sacred Treasures! We don’t even know who your love is!”

“If you take that mirror, you take my beloved!” screamed Kiyohime. “I can feel his godly essence within that mirror!”

“Godly essence?” I said curiously. “You mean that this mirror is-”

“You will not take my love away from me!!!” screamed Kiyohime as she lunged at us. Nico summoned the power of the shadows and had the shadows grab Kiyohime and harden, keeping her in place.

            Percy and I jumped (after I ordered Kurama to guard Nico) from the platform and slashed her with our blades. Kiyohime grunted, but she didn’t look that hurt. She swung her arms to hit us, but we moved out of the way. I ran up and stabbed my sword into her. My sword went about a quarter of the way in. She then swiped me with the back of her hand, tossing me across the room. I was smashed into a pillar.

“Tsuna!!” the others yelled in worry. I slowly stood up and saw that Percy had in his anger slashed Kiyohime with everything he had. As she screamed in pain green blood splattered the silver floor.

            I quickly stood up and grabbed my sword. I ran up to Kiyohime and rapidly stabbed her with my blade. She leaned down to bite me, but I rolled out of the way. I noticed that the shadows that Nico was using to keep the Kiyohime were starting to retract. I glanced at Nico, seeing that sweat was forming on his brow. It was difficult to fight Kiyohime. Her scales were very hard to pierce. But what wounds we were able to cause her caused blood to stain her kimono.

“How dare you dirty my beautiful kimono!” screamed Kiyohime.

            She lunged at Percy and me again, this time breaking out of her shadowy restraints. We were able to jump out of the away in time. Kiyohime’s head broke through the floor, revealing that there was water underneath the palace. It must have been elevated by pillars. Percy saw the water too and we both started using our hydrokinetic abilities.

            First we had the water start rising and flooding the floor. Then Percy made two large hands out of the water that grabbed Kiyohime. She yelled, saying that we didn’t have the right to touch her. She squirmed and wriggled her way out of the watery hand. While she did so I made powerful torrents of water to blast her. The water pounded her repeatedly like a series of punches.

            When she finally broke free, she slithered to Percy and slammed her tail in him, sending him flying across the room. I ran to help my brother when Kiyohime’s tail slammed in front of me. As she reached out to grab me I sliced her hands. She reeled back with a screech and hit me with the back of her hand again. When I landed I flipped back to my feet, feeling stronger with the water around. I had the tip of my sword touch the water and swung, making blades of water. They hit Kiyohime, but they didn’t do much. With my ace in the whole used up, I felt like I was outta luck.

“ _How can we beat her_?” I thought. “ _She’s unstoppable._ ”

            Nico then ran down the stairs and attack Kiyohime, his eerie black Stygian Iron sword slicing her. She reacted by going down to bite him. I used my power over the water to make Nico slide to a different part of the room and into safety. I had no idea on how to stop her. We were three children of the Big Three, and we weren’t doing much against this demon.

            But then something popped in my head. It was like a voice in the back of my mind that wasn’t my own. I wasn’t sure what it was, but the words ‘ice’ and ‘freeze’ stuck out. That made an idea come to mind. I ran over to Percy and stood by him.

“Percy, I think this snake needs to _chill_ , don’t you?” I asked, trying to lead him into my plan.

“What do you mean chill?!” Percy asked. “This is no time for jokes Tsuna!”

“Let’s freeze her you idiot!” I yelled.

“Freeze? What so you-oh!” Percy said after he realized. How the daughter of the goddess of wisdom could have fallen in love with my half-brother, I’ll never know.

“Nico, blacken her sight!” I yelled.

            He understood (thankfully) and caused a cloud of darkness to cover Kiyohime’s head. She thrashed about, clawing at the darkness as if it was a living being. Percy and I focused and caused the water on the floor to crawl around Kiyohime. I concentrated on cold and ice, and I felt my body get cold and I saw my breath. Frost began to form on the water but it wasn’t freezing completely.

“Perce, are you concentrating?” I asked.

“I’m trying.” He said, his face scrunched up. In an attempt to help him, I grabbed his hand. He gave me a strange look.

“We’re both sons of Poseidon Percy.” I said. “Our powers should be stronger if we work together.”

“Right.” Percy nodded. We tightened our grip and concentrated again. This time the entire room became freezing cold. I heard the forming ice crack as it spread from me and Percy.

“Nico, Kurama, get up on the platform!” I screamed.

“Got it!” Nico yelled. He ran up the stairwell, meeting with Kurama halfway up the stairs. I concentrated even harder, willing the ice to cover Kiyohime. Her thrashing slowed considerably. I guess she really was part reptile. Soon she was fully covered in ice (as was the rest of the room), unmoving and in a pose of complete anguish.

“Finally.” I said as I rubbed my arm. It was really sore from being tossed around like a rag doll.

“Let’s just get that Treasure and leave before she thaws out.” Percy said. We walked up the stairs, trying not to slip on the ice. We met up with Nico and Kurama atop the platform.

“Suzaku said that the Yasakani no Magatama was supposed to be in this cave.” I said. I walked to the mirror and reached out to grab it, my ring glowing brightly, as was the mirror. I felt connected to the mirror somehow, like it was calling out to me. “But this…”

“So that’s the mirror then?” Nico spoke up. “The Yasa…Yama…”

“The Yata no Kagami,” I said as I stared into the black glass, “the mirror of the god of the moon, Tsukuyomi.”

            I reached closer for the mirror. It felt like an eternity for my hands to get even remotely close to it, despite me standing right in front of the mirror. But when my hands were an inch away, a loud cracking noise came from the frozen Kiyohime. As she broke free, ice shards flew up onto the platform.

“Stay away from him!!” screamed Kiyohime. I wasn’t paying attention, as my eyes were still transfixed upon the mirror.

“Look out!” Percy yelled at Kiyohime lunged at us.

            At that very moment, I grabbed the mirror. Intense silver light exploded from the mirror, encompassing all of us. I had to shield my eyes from the light. I heard Kiyohime scream and fall where she stood, hearing her scales scrape across the stairs. When the light faded, I felt a powerful presence in the room, something greater than that of Mr. D or Chiron. I turned around, and floating between the four of us and Kiyohime was a man.

            This man had an aura of power, literally. He had this pale silver aura around him. He had long silver hair that reached the small of his back. He was wearing a grey hakama and on his feet were black sandals with socks. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, but he had a white haori hanging loosely in the crook of his elbows, his forearms in the sleeves. His belt covered some of his stomach, and it had a crescent moon facing upward as a symbol on it.

            Kiyohime was speechless. She reached out for the man, this god. He grabbed her hands and drew her close, putting his hand on her cheek. Silver light covered Kiyohime, glowing bright. As the light faded, a pretty girl was floating in the arms of the god. It was Kiyohime, but she was human again.

“Find the Sanzu River, my dear, and cross it.” The man said3. Kiyohime nodded, and the man kissed her cheek. Kiyohime then started to become transparent until she wasn’t there anymore. After sighing, the god floated down to the platform and stared at us, or to be precise, me. He then pulled me into a tight hug. “So you’re his son, eh?”

“Huh?” I asked, confused beyond all belief. “What do you mean? Do you know Poseidon?”

“Poseidon?” the god said. He then gave a sad smile. “Oh, I get it. You’re being clever.”

“’Scuse me?” I asked.

“Tsuna, who is that?” Nico asked.

“That’s-” I started to say before I was interrupted.

“Shinto god of the moon and one of the Noble Three. Tsukuyomi, at your service.” The god said with a humble bow.

“Lord Tsukuyomi!” Kurama cried as he bowed out of respect. “It is an honor to be in your presence.”

“Oh a Kitsune.” Tsukuyomi said. He knelt down and scratched Kurama under his chin. “I haven’t seen your kind in ages.

“I thought you Faded.” Percy said without thinking.

“Percy!” yelled Kurama. “Show some respect!”

“It’s alright Kurama.” Tsukuyomi said. He looked right at Percy. “I did Fade, son of Poseidon.”

“Then how can you be talking to us right now?” Nico wondered.

“Kiyohime said your godly essence was in the mirror.” I said. “Is that why your still here?”

“Well, that’s one way to put it.” Tsukuyomi said. “You know, this isn’t the best place to talk. Let’s go somewhere more festive!”

“What?” Percy, Nico, and I asked at the same time. Tsukuyomi snapped his fingers and in a silver flash we were sitting at a table that had a pot of tea and cups for all of us. We were sitting under the full moon in a grove of willow trees.

“That’s better.” said Tsukuyomi. “Much more relaxing. Tea?”

“Uh, please…” I said. He poured me cup and offered the others some. Nico and Kurama took it willingly, but Percy wasn’t sure.

“What’s wrong lad?” Tsukuyomi asked.

“Can it be…blue please?” Percy wondered.

“Sure.” Tsukuyomi said with a chuckle. As he poured Percy tea, it went from green to blue.

“So how are you here?” I asked. “Suzaku said you Faded ages ago.”

“Suzaku that old bird!” Tsukuyomi exclaimed. “He’s still around?”

“No.” Kurama said in a sad tone. The rest of us looked down at our tea. “He Faded a few days ago.”

“I’m sorry.” Tsukuyomi said. He rubbed Kurama’s head affectionately. “The rest of the Shinto gods have Faded completely, I’m sure. By the time the Second World War came about, we were starting to lose power.”

“Is that why your pantheon is Fading?” Nico wondered. “Because ours is so strong?”

“Hate to disappoint you, but there are beings much more powerful than the Greeks.” Tsukuyomi said. “But those Celestials have sticks so far up their…sorry, I got a bit carried away.

“But you haven’t told us why you are here when you have been said to have Faded.” I said, getting irritated.

“I can see you inherited your father’s temper.” Tsukuyomi said with a raised eye. “But since you insist. After the Second World War, we were greatly weakened. The people lost their faith in us. Amerterasu, me, and Susanoo were still powerful, but we knew our time was up. We watched as our brethren and our children Fade out of existence. Our hearts tore at our loss.

            We mourned their fading, but we knew we had to keep going. But we weren’t able to have any more godly children. We tried over and over again. In the end, our numbers kept dwindling. But we knew that our pantheon needed to survive. We felt it in our hearts. When Amerterasu and I began to feel the effects of the Fading, our brother Susanoo told us to fuse our godly powers to our Sacred Treasure. We knew that it would cause us to Fade even faster, but it would allow us to help the next generation when it comes by lending them our power.”

“But what about the others?” I asked. “Did they do this too?”

“I am sad to say that they Faded long before Susanoo came up with the idea.” Tsukuyomi said. “Other than Suzaku and the other Guardian Spirits, the only god that was still around was the dragon Ryūjin.”

            My ring felt like it tightened around my finger. I glanced at it, but it looked as it always has. I remembered that Ajari had said the name Ryūjin when my sword first appeared, and Tsuchigumo said something about a dragon the night Percy and I were attacked. Does my sword have a connection to the Shinto gods? Is that why Hyousuke called it Divine Steel, a material that isn’t a part of the Greek pantheon?

“By the way, what brought you all to Japan?” Tsukuyomi asked.

“We were given a Quest by our Oracle.” Nico said. “To gather the treasures of the Noble Three.”

“Suzaku said that the jewel was supposed to be here, not the mirror.” Percy said. “Why did he lie?”

“He probably didn’t know the truth himself.” Tsukuyomi said with a shrug of the shoulders. “The Treasures were hidden for a reason. And it was Susanoo that hid them. You two should know better than anyone that the sea can be unpredictable. He probably spread the rumor of where they were in order to confuse our enemies.”

“What enemies do you all have?” asked Nico.

“We have several.” Tsukuyomi said. “Too many to count actually.”

“So I’ve gotta ask,” Percy said. “What was with those illusions?”

“Oh, that was the mirror.” Tsukuyomi said nonchalantly.

“What was the mirror?” Nico asked.

“The palace was an illusion itself.” Tsukuyomi said. “The maze, the ninjas, they were all created by the mirror to test the wisdom of the one who sought the mirror.”

“Is that why there were markers in the shape of the moon all over the palace, and that tunnel in the cave?” I wondered.

“Exactly!” said Tsukuyomi.

“What can you tell me about the ‘Umi no Musuko’?” I asked.

“Umi no Musuko?” Tsukuyomi said. “Sorry, never heard of it. It means Son of the Sea, though.”

“Yeah, I knew that. Thanks.” I said.

“Is there something special about it?” Tsukuyomi wondered.

“Tsuchigumo and the Daitengu Ajari called both me and Percy the Umi no Musuko.” I explained. “They both tried to kidnap me, and Tsuchigumo was going to take me and Percy before I discovered I was a demigod.”

“Sorry, I really don’t know what it means.” Tsukuyomi admitted. His body started to flicker, like static. “Fantastic. My time is running out for this meeting.”

“What?” I asked. “What’s happening?”

“Nothing big.” Tsukuyomi said. “Just that my actual consciousness is Fading from the Yata no Kagami. I have something I am hoping to do, so I need to save up my minutes.”

“Okay…” I said, cocking my head to the side in confusion.

“So, I’m guessing you need the Yasakani no Magatama.” Tsukuyomi said as he grabbed my backpack. He then grabbed the mirror, took out some pieces of paper, and after writing on them put them on the mirror. He gave my backpack back to me after putting the mirror in it. “I’ll get you as close as I can, but then you’ll have to rely on your little fox friend.”

“Thanks.” Percy said. “But where is it?”

“Good question…” Tsukuyomi said. “I honestly don’t remember. But I’m sure you’ll get there safely.”

“What?!” The four of us said when he snapped his fingers.

            Silver light exploded from his form, blinding us. The next thing I knew I was laying against a tree in the middle of a forest. Snow was lightly falling, but the skies looked menacingly dark and grey. The others were okay, starting to stand up. When I stood up, I looked in my backpack and took out the Yata no Kagami. I stared into the black glass, seeing my reflection.

“Hey, there’s something written on the back.” Nico pointed out. I flipped the mirror around, seeing the sutras that Tsukuyomi put on it. In kanji, the phrase said:

‘ _The wisdom of Moon’s light reveals the true soul_ ’


	15. Tsuna

            I really don’t know what Tsukuyomi had planned. He teleported us to the middle of nowhere, in some random Japanese forest, far away from people. When we first started walking around, there wasn’t much snow falling, but now, it was blowing around us, blanketing everything in our sight. Cold rain pelted us, making us miserable. The wind cut through our jackets like knives, and it was blowing so strong that it pushed us off our footing a couple of times.

            It was getting colder by the hour. Ever since Tsukuyomi sent us here yesterday, we were nearly freezing by nightfall. Kurama was able to find a Wayward Pine. We took our blankets and grouped together, Kurama sitting in my lap underneath the blanket. When we got up the next morning, it was even colder. Nico looked ill, but he said he was fine. I made sure to keep an eye on him.

“Perhaps the two sons of the storm god could do something about the snow.” Nico said, his teeth chattering.

“Let’s give it a shot.” Percy said with his arms crossed across his chest. “Not like we could make it worse.”

“Right.” I said. He and I both concentrated, but I could tell that nothing was happening. “Sorry Neeks, we can’t do anything about the weather.”

“If we were at sea, we could probably do something.” Percy said.

“What we need is to find some shelter.” I said. “Kurama, can you find any Wayward Pines?”

“There’s some up north a little ways.” Kurama said as he sniffed the air. “But with the wind blowing like it is my sense of smell is off.”

“Just do the best you can.” I said. He nodded and bounded off, nearly blending in with the snow.

            The three of us followed him, hoping that the trees would block some of the wind and snow, but it was just as bad. Everybody knew that if we stopped moving before we had a shelter that we would freeze to death. The wind was whistling in our ears. Kurama went out of sight, probably scouting ahead for a Wayward Pine. I heard a loud crunch of snow behind me, so I turned around and saw the black clothed mass that is Nico lying on the ground.

“Nico!” I yelled. I ran over to him and lifted him up. His eyes were closed and his lips were tinged blue, as was his fingers. Percy ran over to see what happened. “He’s hypothermic!”

“We need to get him to shelter now.” Percy said. “Kurama!”

“Kurama!” I yelled. We needed him now. Thank the gods he came bounding back.

“What is it?!” He yelled. “I just found a Wayward Pine-what’s wrong?”

“Kurama, take us to the tree please!” I said. I was worried beyond belief about Nico. “He needs to get out of the wind and snow!”

“Right!” Kurama said. “Follow me!”

            I handed Percy mine and Nico’s backpack and I picked Nico up piggyback style. We ran after Kurama, dodging around trees. I tried to make the experience as smooth as possible for Nico. It felt it took much longer to get to the Wayward Pine than it really did. I was scared of what would happen to Nico if we didn’t get him out of the snow.

            We met with Kurama right outside of the tree; he had already opened it up for. Upon entering I gently took Nico off of my back and laid him against the wall of the tree. Dug into all of our backpacks and took out the three blankets. I draped them over Nico, trying to keep him warm.

“Percy, get firewood.” I said. “Go with him Kurama.”

            They didn’t even respond. They just ran out of the tree as fast as they could. I was grateful that we all cared about each other so much. I wasn’t sure what to do to make Nico warm up. He was shivering and wouldn’t stop. I scooted closer and rubbed his arms to make friction. That wasn’t working, so I pulled him into my lap. I continued to rub his arms in order to warm him up, along with sharing our body heat. I could tell that he was drifting in and out of consciousness.

“Come on buddy, please stay awake.” I said. “I can’t lose anybody else. Especially my best friend.”

“Tsuna…” muttered Nico in his daze.

“That’s right Nico.” I said. “Stay with me.”

“Why are you so nice to me?” Nico wanted to know.

“You know why.” I said. “Let’s not talk about that anyways.”

“I want to know.” Nico said, his voice getting softer.

“I told you, you’re my best friend.” I said.

“Why?” Nico asked.

“Why? Because you just are.” I said. “You helped me get used to the fact I was a demigod, you helped me when my mom died. You and I constantly hung out at Camp. Before I even moved to New York, I never had friends. So I treasure the ones that I have made. You and Percy, Annabeth, even Clarisse…you are all my friends.”

“Do you think I’ll see my mom and Bianca?” Nico asked.

“Not any time soon.” I said angrily. “You are not going to die.”

“But I’m so tired.” Nico said. I felt his breathing slow down, and his skin was freezing cold. “I know I’ll see dad. He’ll …be…mad.”

“Nico? Nico!” I said as soon as Nico lost consciousness. “Percy! Hurry!!”

            I rubbed Nico’s arms harder, making as much friction as possible. I took of my jacket and tossed it on Nico. I was at the point of tears I was so scared. I didn’t want to lose anyone else in my life.

“Nico please!” I yelled. Tears started forming and I hugged him tight. “Stay awake. I can’t lose you. You’re more than my best friend. You’re…you’re…you’re the little brother I always wanted. You and Percy, and Annabeth and Sally…you all have become my new family. I can’t lose you. You’re my little brother.”

“Tsuna!” yelled Percy as he ran up to the tree.

“Where the hell is the firewood?!?!” I screamed.

“I found a house!” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“It’s a bit far off.” He said. “Me and Kurama saw some house lights.”

“How is there a house up here?” I asked.

“We don’t have time to discuss it.” Percy said. “We need to get Nico someplace warm!”

“Right.” I said. I picked Nico up while Percy stuffed the blankets into the backpacks.

            He led me through the forest. I wanted to know where Kurama was. No offense to Percy, but he doesn’t have the best sense of direction in the forest. Thankfully, we met up Kurama after a couple of minutes. They both led me through the forest, Kurama bounding ahead, the sound of our three backpacks banging on Percy’s back. We ran for long time. My only thought was what would happen if Nico didn’t make it. Would Hades rise out of the earth and drag me into the Underworld himself? Would Sally and Percy despise me? As the trees got thinner, I started to see lights in the distance. It was a house. I ran faster at the sight. Percy and Kurama did the same. We ran right to the door and pounded on it.

“Somebody please help!” I yelled. “Please open the door!”

“Come on!” Percy screamed as he slammed his fist on the door. “We have a sick friend!”

            We pounded on the door for several minutes. Nico breathing slowed even more. The gods must have finally caved into my prayers because the door finally opened. Kurama jumped into Percy’s arms and acted like a stuffed animal again. Standing in the doorway was a teenage girl. She had black hair tied into a pony tail and was wearing a heavy amount of make-up. She was also wearing grey sweats and a white sweater.

“Please, our friend needs help!” I yelled, startling her. “I’m sorry. Please, we need someplace warm for our friend. He’s sick.”

            She just stared at us, like we were maniacs. I knew she saw that Nico was sick because she looked right at him. Soon another girl came to the doorway. She had shoulder length hair and her face was covered in many piercings. Her clothing style was punk Goth. They just stood there while we begged for a warm place to stay.

“I’m sorry.” said the one with long hair. “We can’t allow you to enter.”

“Why?!” Percy screamed.

“It’s the rule of the mistress of the house.” the Goth girl said.

“Please.” I begged. “Just for a little while, otherwise he’ll die.”

“Sorry.” The Goth girl said as she closed the door.

“Aina! Fujiko! What is going on?!” cried out an older voice. The two girls jumped in shock. A tall woman with her hair in a bun came into view from behind them. She was wearing an extravagant black silk dress with red designs. He ears were pierced with bug earrings. She was also wearing a bracelet that looked like a centipede. She stared right at us. “What’s this?”

“Mother, these-” started the girl in the sweater.

“Ma’am, we need a warm place to stay.” I said. I shifted Nico in my arms a bit so he could be more comfortable. “My friend is sick with hypothermia. We need someplace warm until he recovers. We’ll pay you, money isn’t an issue.”

            She continued to stare at us, as if she was trying to process what I just said. She then beckoned us in, saying that she’ll prepare a room immediately. She told us to leave our shoes at the front door. The interior of the house was filled with a lot of bug memorabilia and furniture. It was creepy as all hell, but it was really warm inside.

“Haruki!!” screamed the older woman.

            Walking, or jamming would be the best way to describe it, toward us was a teenage boy, maybe a couple of years older than Percy and I. His hair was spiky, and highlighted pink. His right ear was pierced and he had headphones on. The music he was listening to was so loud that I could hear it from my current position. He was wearing a bright pink shirt and tight black leather pants.

“Haruki, take out those deplorable earphones now!” the woman yelled. Haruki did as he was told and slouched in disappointment. “Haruki here will lead you to a spare room for the night. Girls, bring our guests some warm blankets and hot tea.”

“Yes mother.” The three children said.

“Thank you.” Percy and I said.

            We followed Haruki down a hall. Nico’s shivering seemed to lessen a bit since we entered the house, but he needed to get under some blankets and out of his wet clothes soon. Haruki suddenly stopped and I almost ran into him. He showed us a sliding door and opened it for us. We walked in, and I looked for a place to lay Nico down. Haruki went to a closet and grabbed three mattresses (that looked like they would fit on a futon) and spread them out for all of us.

            After he danced his way out I laid Nico on a mattress. I was about to grab our three blankets when one of the girls came in with three blankets that felt like they just came out of the dryer. After the Goth girl brought tea, I thought that Nico had to get out of his wet clothes so I undressed him until he was in his black boxers (which oddly had cartoon skulls dancing about). Then me and Percy piled the heated blankets on top of Nico and tucked him in. Kurama helped in his own way by digging his way into the covers and snuggled his way right next to Nico. Nico very quickly stopped shivering and looked more relaxed, and when I felt his forehead his temperature felt normal.

“Thank God.” I said feeling like a massive weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

“I think you need this.” Percy said as he handed me a cup of tea. Sipping the tea made me feel warm inside and helped me relax.

“Thanks Perce.” I said. The two of us watched Nico sleep soundly for a while when a knock came at the door.

“Excuse me.” said the girl with the sweater. She was holding something. “My mother saw how wet your clothes were, so she wanted me to give you these yukata to sleep in.”

“Thank you…” I said, trying to remember her name.

“Aina.” She said. “I’ll go get a basket for you to put your wet clothes in.”

            When she left Percy and I stripped off our wet clothes, keeping our boxers only, and put on the yukatas. The material was really soft and the yukatas (thin kimonos really) were comfortably warm. I honestly believed Percy looked funny wearing it, but he laughed at seeing me wear mine. This caused the both of us to laugh.

“Hey Tsuna…” Percy said.

“What’s up Percy?” I asked.

“Is that how you really feel about Nico?” Percy asked. “That he’s like your little brother?”

“Oh…” I said feeling embarrassed and that my cheeks were turning red. “You heard that.”

“Yea, I did.” He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “But it’s true right?”

“Yes.” I admitted. “I always wanted a little brother Percy, and Nico is who I always saw when I was wishing for one. Well, he has all the qualities. And I consider you to be more like a twin brother Percy, or something like that, because of how close we are in age.”

“Wow.” Percy said.

“Yea, wow.” I agreed.

            After a series of yawns and drinking more tea, we decided to get into bed. Percy and I pulled out our travel blankets and headed for our own mattresses. We were starting to feel the down side of the adrenaline rush we had and were feeling exhausted. We were so tired that we didn’t even bother with having anyone stay up for watch.

            I started dreaming the moment I fell asleep. I was flying over the ocean. I reached down and skimmed my fingers against the cool water. It was an amazing feeling. Then I dove into the cold ocean, going farther and farther down. It got darker as I went, but I could still sense where I was. In the darkness, I started to see a light. It got brighter and brighter, until I had to cover my eyes. Once I adjusted to the light I saw a spectacular Japanese palace. It was made of red and white coral (with a few other colors and types of coral here and there) and beautiful crystals. I was breath taken.

            I then heard something swimming in the water near me, and it sounded huge. I turned around and saw nothing but the darkness. I kept looking every time I head something move near me. I started to get scared. Out of instinct I tried to summon my sword, but it wouldn’t appear. I looked at my hand and saw that my ring was gone. A geyser of bubbles blew up from under me and forced me up a ways. After the bubbles cleared I tried looking around again, but the light from that palace wasn’t shining up here. Then I heard the growling. My heart started pumping like there was a drum in my chest. You know that feeling in your chest when you’re listening to music and the bass is really high? That’s what it felt like.

            I felt something brush against my leg and that was the last straw. I swam for the surface as fast as a child of a sea god could. But whatever was scaring me was following me just as fast, maybe faster. My only thought was ‘Please don’t be Godzilla, for the love of the gods don’t be Godzilla!’ Soon its head hit my feet and I was forced against the bridge of its snout. As soon as we hit the surface I was rocketed out into the air and almost wishing for Zeus to throw some lightning at me so I wouldn’t be eaten, but apparently Zeus was being nice, so no barbequed Tsuna today.

            I expected to hit the water, but I landed on the creature’s snout again. It didn’t react when I landed. After waiting to be eaten and nothing happening, I opened my eyes slowly. I was looking right at its snout and saw that it was scaly, like a lizard. The scales themselves were as blue as sapphires. After working up some bravery I looked up and saw two sea green eyes with slit pupils that changed to rounded ones. I was amazed by this creature. I stood up and looked over the edge of its snout, seeing that it was several stories tall. I also noticed that it had to whisker-like thing coming out of its snout. This creature was amazing, and I felt like I knew it personally somehow. But despite me not knowing who the creature was, I knew what it was. It was a dragon. Then the entire world started to shake and the dream faded away.

            The next thing I knew was that I was in this huge cave that had a large whole in the ceiling. I could see the clouds, and they looked menacing. I walked a few steps, seeing nothing important. But then I saw this really, really old man. He had a long white beard and long white hair, with the top of his head being bald. He was wearing a brilliant red robe and light blue pants with floral designs. In his hand was a fan that had seven golden feathers in it. But what drew my attention the most was that he had this long and dull gold colored beak.

“A Tengu!” I yelled. I then covered my mouth, actually praying that he didn’t hear me. Thankfully he didn’t. Tempting fate, I waved my hand in front of him and snapped my fingers but nothing happened. I let out a sigh of relief. I then made a correlation between this guy and an owl.

            The Tengu appeared to be in a meditative state. It was boring watching him meditate after a minute, but that must have been my ADHD acting up. I just wanted this part of my dream to end, or at least take me back to that dragon, but I was stuck here. When I was about to walk away in an attempt to change the dream, the Tengu spoke up and made me jump out of my skin.

“Enter Daranibō.” said the old Tengu.

“Daranibō?” I said to myself. “Tsuchigumo said that name once, in a dream that I once had.”

            Entering the cave through an entrance was another Tengu. He looked creepily like Ajari, but he was as vulture like or had greasy feathers. He looked more like a king. He was wearing a purple kimono and black pants, his bird feet just visible. His arms were wings, and I could see his black feathers. His beak was silver and he had a black mustache.

“Sōjōbō, the Umi no Musuko has retrieved the Yata no Kagami.” Daranibō said after bowing.

“Interesting.” Sōjōbō said. “Do we know their current location?”

“Not yet, but the Oni Hyousuke is currently performing a locater spell.” Daranibō said.

“An Oni performing a spell as complicated as a locator spell is a serious joke.” Sōjōbō said. “Hyousuke’s spell work would only provide a general direction, a general area if he’s lucky.”

“But it will help us narrow it down.” Daranibō said. “Also, Menōmaru has reported in. He fought against one of the Greek boys. He said that this one was invulnerable to his blade at every spot on his body.”

“From what I know of the Greeks,” started Sōjōbō, “It sounds like he has the Curse of Achilles. Don’t worry about that one Greek. Menomaru’s honor is in question now after being defeated, and to regain it he will learn this boy’s weakness and kill him in battle.”

“But what about the Yasakani no Magat-?” asked Daranibō before there was this loud hissing sound that echoed throughout the cave.

“Leave now, and keep me updated on the status of the Umi no Musuko.” Sōjōbō said.

“As you wish.” Daranibō said as he bowed out.

            After he left, the room felt much colder. Smoke started to appear in the air, and it circled Sōjōbō. Soon the smoke started to take shape. They formed eight snakes that slithered around Sōjōbō, and talked in unison.

“Ssssooo, the mirror hassss been found.” the snakes said.

“Yes my master.” Sōjōbō said. He looked nervous, and I saw some sweat begin to form on his brow.

“Ssssoon we will have the Yassssakani no Magatama, the Yata no Kagami, and my old sssssword the Kusssanagi no Tsssurugi, then I can be free onccce again.” the snakes said happily. I was already afraid of this thing, whatever it was.

“Will you keep your end?” Sōjōbō asked. “To fully empower us again?”

“Of courssssse.” The snakes said. “I will happily do that, oncccce I get my revenge on all those who have hurt me, and our pantheon.”

“But how can we get the Yasakani no Magatama?” Sōjōbō asked. “The Jewel is protected. But even if it wasn’t for Susanoo’s seals, you know that the Jewel won’t allow anyone but-”

“Ssssilenccce!” hissed the snakes. “We are not alone.”

“What?” Sōjōbō said as he raised his fan. He looked around, obviously confused and trying to look for me. “Where- You!! Allow me to handle him my master.”

“No, allow me.” said the snakes. They stopped circling Sōjōbō and headed towards me. I backed up and tripped, falling to the ground. The snakes bit at me while they circled and spoke to me. “Hm hm hm hm. Sssooo, you think you can jussssst get a ssssneak peek at our planssss? I don’t want to give you any sssspoilerssss, hm hm hm he he he he ha ha ha ha!!!!”

            The snakes circled me faster and faster. Then they grouped together in front of me, joining together into one snake. Then the snake started to grow horns and look more dragonish. It then lunged at me and with a jolt I woke up in a sweat.

“Hey, look who’s up?” Percy said.

“Morning Tsuna.” Nico said, wearing the last yukata and eating toast. “Or actually good afternoon. We all slept passed noon.”

“Hey buddy.” I said as I stretched. I crawled over to them and saw that there was an awesome spread for breakfast. It was surprisingly western. It had eggs, toast, bacon, pancakes and other stuff. I ruffled his hair playfully. “I’m glad to see that your better.”

“Thanks.” Nico said with one of his rare, genuine smiles.

“Here,” Percy said as he handed me a plate full of food. “Let’s live it up while we can.”

“Yea.” I said. I took a couple of bites and it tasted amazing. “Who brought us food?”

“It was Aina.” said Percy. “She and her sister made it all by themselves.”

“It’s fantastic.” Kurama said with a mouthful of food.

“There’s my favorite stuffed animal.” I said with a smile. I petted him affectionately. “Thanks for helping find this place.”

“And thanks for keeping me warm.” Nico added. He scratched Kurama under his chin.

“You’re welcome.” Kurama said with his foxy smile. We ate for a little while and enjoyed our time together. When we heard a knock at the door, Kurama dove right under the blankets and pretended to be a staffed animal again.

“Pardon me.” said the voice of the older woman. She slid the door open and had her eyes covered. “Are you all descent?”

“We are ma’am.” Percy said.

“Well, you three must have been hungry.” the woman said. “But three growing boys need their nourishment. Oh, I see that your well young one. Did you all sleep well?”

“Yes we did.” I said. I bowed a little. “Thank you for letting us stay in your home, and thank you for your hospitality.”

“Thank you.” Nico said, bowing like me.

“Yea, thanks.” Percy said.

“It is my pleasure and honor to host such kind polite guests.” said the woman as she bowed as well. “But where are my manners. With all of the worry last night I forgot to introduce myself. I am Madam Konchū. May I ask your names?”

“I’m Tsunayoshi Noble, Tsuna for short.” I said. “This is my brother Percy Jackson, and my best friend Nico di Angelo.”

“Nice to meet you.” Nico said.

“Hi.” Percy simply said.

“Well, now that you all have eaten, how about a tour of the resort?” Madam Konchū offered.

“This place is a resort?” Percy asked.

“This place has been in my family for generations.” said Madam Konchū. “You might know that Japan is a country of volcanic activity. This volcanic activity creates hot springs, called onsen here in Japan. These hot springs are highly relaxing and their mineral rich waters are said to have healing properties.”

“ _Water with naturally occurring healing properties_.” I thought. “ _I wonder what they can do for the sons of Poseidon_?”

“But, I believe that you all need to just relax.” Madam Konchū said. “My daughter Fujiko has told me that your clothes have been washed, and that she’ll come around soon to give them to you and fresh yukatas. Then we can tour the resort.”

“Thank you very much ma’am.” I said.

            She left us and not too long after Fujiko, the Goth girl knocked on our door and gave us our cleaned clothes and the fresh yukatas. I thanked her and I took our clothes, giving them to Percy and Nico. I went to put my clothes in my backpack, and I must have forgotten about the Yata no Kagami because it slipped out. I quickly picked it up and saw that one of Tsukuyomi’s seals was ripped. I put it back into my backpack, hoping that Fujiko didn’t see it. I turned around and she was looking right at me, her eyes showing only the slightest bit of shock.

“I never expected a man to keep a mirror in his backpack.” Fujiko said. “Where did you get such a beautiful mirror?”

“It’s a, uh…a souvenir.” I lied.

“Where from?” she asked.

“Takachiho.” I said. She nodded and left us. I then felt suspicion pile on my shoulders. As we got into the clean yukatas, I talked to the others. “This place is too good to be true.”

“What do you mean?” Kurama asked as he crawled out from the blankets.

“This wouldn’t be the first time that I fell into a trap.” Percy said. “It’s common for Demigods to find something that is too good, it is bound to be a trap. Like on my first Quest me, Annabeth, and Grover stopped by this garden emporium that also was a fast food place. The food was delicious, but the owner turned out to be Medusa herself.”

“You all need to relax.” Kurama said. He sniffed the air. “I don’t smell anything demonic from our hosts, only that incense. It’s really strong.”

“You’re right Kurama.” I said. “But I still have my suspicions though. However, we still need to relax, so just keep your guard up.”

“Right.” Nico and Percy said.

“Are you all dressed again?” asked Madam Konchū at the door. As she opened the door Kurama dove under the blankets again. “Ah, you three look really nice. Shall we start the tour?”

“Yea, sounds like fun.”  I said. When she left and the others followed, I asked Kurama to watch over our stuff, especially the Yata no Kagami.

            The resort was really nice. However, I would have preferred it wasn’t bug themed. I’m not afraid of bugs, but the statues of bugs were making my skin crawl. And when I say bug statues, I mean statues from as big as a table lamp to as tall as me. And most of the statues were of centipedes (or millipedes, I could never tell the difference.) Madam Konchū showed us a large dining room, where she said that we were going to have a large meal later in the day.

            She then led us to the west wing of the house. Here is where a sauna resided. She invited us to go and enjoy it in a little. And in a few rooms beyond the sauna was a series of massage tables that looked really relaxing. On our way back to our room Madam Konchū showed us that the onsen was at the very back of the house and that we can enjoy it before bed.

“Wow, it’s really storming outside.” I said after I looked out of a window. The snow was blinding, but I was just able to make out the outline of trees.

“Yes it is.” Madam Konchū said. “I have never seen a storm like this. I remember a few weeks ago when you could see the ocean.”

“You could see the ocean from here?” Percy asked.

“Yes. Actually, if you head east for about two miles or so you’ll end up at a cliff that over hangs the sea.” Madam Konchū said. “It’s a beautiful sight at sunset, the light reflecting off the ocean.”

            We were led back to the room, and I felt positive that there was nothing wrong here. But there was this feeling deep in my gut that was telling me something was wrong, but I ignored it. I stretched, feeling my bones pop and told the others I was going to get a massage. Percy said he was coming with but Nico said he was just going to relax with Kurama.

            It felt amazing getting the massage. The ladies who massaged Percy and I were absolutely fantastic at their job. They found knots that I didn’t know I had. I groaned in pleasure, especially when they pushed down on my back causing a series of pops. I heard Percy moan as well, so I knew he was enjoying his massage.

            After the massage Percy headed straight for the sauna. I went to ask Nico if he wanted to join us. He said he’ll come, so we walked to the sauna and put towels around our waists after taking our yukatas off. As we took the yukatas off, Nico seemed to be blushing. He must have been embarrassed or something. Percy was thoroughly enjoying the steam. He was leaning back, head leaning against the wall and his eyes closed. When Nico sat down I put more water on the heated rocks, making more steam.

            We stayed in the sauna for a long time…or a few minutes. I couldn’t tell because I nodded off. We were all a little red when we left the sauna. I felt like taking a nap, but the smell of food being cooked made my stomach growl loudly. So we went to the private showers located near the sauna and rinsed off the sweat. After getting out yukatas back on, we followed the smell to the large dining room.

            And Madam Konchū was right when she said she wanted a large meal. It was huge, with food covering two tables. There were hamburgers, fries, rice, sushi, soda, tea, fruit, vegetable, cake, soup, steak, chicken, bowls of ice cream and mocha, and so much other food that I could list them all. The sight alone made my mouth water, but the smell nearly made tears of joy come. I heard Percy and Nico’s stomachs growl, so we sat down.

“I hope you three enjoyed your relaxing massage and your time in the sauna.” Madam Konchū said. She was sitting at the head of the table, with her children Aina, Fujiko, and Haruki around her.

“We did.” Nico said.

“I fell asleep.” Percy admitted.

“I hope you all worked up an appetite.” Aina said. “We all worked very hard to prepare this meal for you.”

“It looks fantastic.” I said, eyeing our food. But then I heard my mom’s voice in the back of my head saying ‘Always thank those who do good things for you.’ “Thank you very much for this meal.”

“You are very welcome.” Madam Konchū said. “Please, dig in.”

            So we did. We ate and ate. I had about four servings myself, and Nico had three. Percy was able to east about six servings. I guess that his Curse of Achilles requires a huge food intake and rest. But even then the Curse doesn’t explain where he put it all. After we were done eating I leaned back, feeling like my stomach was about to explode it was so full. All I wanted to do was head back to the room.

“Can I have an extra plate?” asked Nico.

“How are you still hungry?” asked Haruki. This was the first time I heard him speak since being here. “You ate more than I did.”

“It’s for later.” Nico said. “In case I get hungry.”

“You may.” Madam Konchū said. I leaned over to Nico after he made a plate.

“This is for Kurama, right?” I whispered.

“Yea, he’s been in the room all day with no food, do I’m sure he’s hungry.” Nico whispered back.

            We asked if we could help with cleaning up, but Madam Konchū told us that since we are guests we don’t need to do anything but relax. So we went to the room, where Kurama was excited to finally get something to eat. He talked about how boring it was being cooped up in the room and had us talk about the house. He even wanted to know about the sauna and the massages. While we all talked, I took out the Yata no Kagami and stared into its black glass, seeing only my reflection. After an hour our stomachs settled, and after another half hour there was a knock at the door.

“Hey guys.” Haruki said as he opened the door. “Mom just wants to know how you all are feeling.”

“We’re good.” Percy said.

“Yea, I don’t feel as stuffed anymore.” I said.

“Cool.” Haruki said. He noticed Kurama’s empty plate. “Got hungry again little man? I’ll just take that.”

“Thanks.” Nico said as he handed him the plate. Before he left I spoke up.

“Hey, can we go to the onsen now?” I asked.

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” Haruki said, staring right into my eyes. It made me a little uncomfortable. “I’ll take you there myself.”

            He led us to the center of the resort. Nico wanted us to bring our backpacks, and Haruki said it would be alright since there are baskets to put our stuff in while we soak in the heated water. While walking he told us the rules of the onsen. The first rule was that we had to shower before entering the water. Something about not contaminating the water of whatever. The second rule was that we can’t splash around. The third rule was that we can’t bring in jewelry or something like that. The fourth rule made the three of us stop in our tracks and blush deep red. The rule was that we had to be naked in the onsen…together.

“I guess it’s true.” Haruki said. “You westerners are…shyer around people. Don’t worry, that rule is really easy to bend because people are very modest lately, so we do provide swimsuits. You can find them in a closet in the changing room.”

“Thanks.” We all said.

            We entered the changing room and looked for the swim suits. They looked more like tight cycling shorts than swim trunks, but we agreed that as long as they hid ‘everything’ it didn’t matter. We turned our back to each other and changed into the swim suits. We then uncomfortably showered next to each other, feeling embarrassed despite being ‘covered.’ And Nico’s skin was really red. He was showering next to Percy, trying to keep himself from showing his body too much.

            After the shower we opened the sliding door and saw that the onsen was built out of rocks. The water looked blue with a tint of green and steam was rolling off the surface. There was a fountain of the heated water trickling to the side. It looked like it was carved into a large stone. After being amazed by the design for a second (it’s just a design, so I’m not going to awe over it. I’m not Annabeth.) There was even incense burning, and it smelled sweet.

“Ahh.” I said as I got into the water.

             It felt so good, and I already felt the water energize me. I felt like I was forgetting something, but I couldn’t be bothered to remember. I saw Percy was already relaxing. Nico was taking a long time to get into the water. But when he finally got all the way in, he started to relax himself. We soaked in the water for a while. I noticed how red Nico got, like a cooked lobster, and pointed it out to Percy. We both laughed, and Nico gave is one of his glares, but it soon disappeared as he continued to relax.

            But then something started to feel very wrong. My eyelids started to feel very heavy. I was also starting to feel tired. Before whatever was happening got worse I started to feel energized again. I saw Nico start to stand up, but he slipped and fell into the water. Percy rushed over to get him above the water. Since he wasn’t showing to be as bad as Nico like me, the water must be strengthening our resistance to whatever was happening. That’s when the walls of the onsen started to deteriorate. They looked like they were falling apart, and the pieces were turning into bugs.

“Ha ha ha ha.” Laughed the mistress of the house Madam Konchū. I stood up shakily, and noticed that her kids were standing beside her.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Is the incense getting to you boy?” Madam Konchū asked with a cruel smile.

“What did you do?” I demanded to know.

“The incense that you three have been inhaling is merely a sleep inducer.” Madam Konchū said. “I was hoping that you two would have been asleep by now, but I can easily detain you while my master’s emissaries come to get you.”

“And how do you think you’re going to ‘detain’ me?” I asked.

“Like this.” Madam Konchū said, cackling like a witch. Her body started to shift, elongating and becoming more insect like. Her dress stretched with her, and she sprouted six more arms. Her lower half became segmented and grew many insect legs.

“What are you?!” Percy asked as he lifted Nico out of the water.

“I am merely a centipede demon.” Madam Konchū said. “And the mother of these demons.”

            Her three children shifted their bodies as well. The girls Aina and Fujiko changed into creatures that resembled bees, with stingers replacing their right hands. Haruki’s transformation was really disgusting. His hands became pinchers and from his back came a giant stinger, like a scorpion. Even her entire house, except the onsen itself, began to melt away into swarms of bugs, varying in sizes. A lot of these bugs merged to become monstrosities.

            Madam Konchū, her children, and the other creatures started to close in on us. Nico was incapacitated at the moment, and Percy would be able to fight to his full potential while holding on to Nico. Percy and I were right from the start. This was a trap.


	16. Tsuna

“Give up.” Madam Konchū said as she got closer. “There is no way you can fight us in your condition.”

“You’ll be surprised as to what a demigod can do.” I said. I was figuring out the best moment to summon my sword (which was what I forgot when I got into the onsen.) “Let us go, and you will not get hurt.”

“Hurt me?” Madam Konchū said with a sneer. “You won’t hurt me, or else your foxy little friend will meet his end.”

“What did you do to Kurama?!” Percy yelled. “Where is he?”

“He’s right here, in Haruki’s grasp.” Madam Konchū said. “Right Haruki?”

“Yes mother.” said Haruki as he lifted a bag in his pincher. Something was moving in the bag.

“Let me out of here right now so I can scratch out your eyes!!” screamed Kurama. Well at least we know he isn’t hurt.

“What do you want?” I asked.

“Isn’t it simple?” Madam Konchū asked playfully. “I want the mirror in your back pack. If you give me the Yata no Kagami, I promise I won’t hurt you and your friends.”

“I bet your promise doesn’t extend to the emissaries that are coming.” Percy said. I glanced behind me and saw that whatever was in the incense was starting to leave Nico’s system because he was looking more awake. The stuff already left me and Percy because the water was energizing us more than the incense was affecting us.

“You have a point, but can you really take that risk?” asked Madam Konchū.

            I took a moment to plan something. I looked past Madam Konchū and her monsters, just seeing our backpacks (I wonder how did they missed them on her way in here.) However unlike a child of Athena I couldn’t come up with a good plan on the spot. So I just glanced at Percy, seeing him nod. I summoned my sword and swung it so the tip hit the water. As I swung blades of water shot out at Madam Konchū and her children. While the centipede lady was able to dodge, the water that shot out at Haruki sliced off the top part of his stinger.

“Argh!” yelled Haruki as he dropped Kurama.

            Before any of the other demons could retaliate Percy and I made a dome of water form around us that we then had explode outwards. As they reacted to the hot water we ran to our stuff. While Percy supported Nico I grabbed the bag holding Kurama and our back packs.

            The demons came running after us not too long after. I could hear their screams and yells. As we ran into the snow covered woods we instantly felt the intense cold, so I reached in our bags and grabbed our pants. After tossing Percy his and Nico’s I put my on while running. Being wet plus snow and intense wind is a killer if you wanted to know. Plus we were barefoot, so our feet lost feeling after a couple of minutes. Nico regained his senses while we ran. I opened the bag that Kurama was in to release him.

“Finally!” Kurama yelled. “Let’s go back and get that witch!”

“No!” I yelled, getting colder by the second. “Find us a Wayward Pine now!”

“Okay!” Kurama said begrudgingly. As he bounded ahead I heard him say something about fighting. It took all of five minutes for him to find a Wayward Pine. We entered it relieved to finally be out of the snow and wind.

“What in Hades name happened?!” Percy asked as he wrapped a blanket around himself. “I thought you said that there was nothing to worry about from them Kurama. What happened to that nose of yours?!”

“Don’t bite my head off!” Kurama yelled. “I have no idea why I couldn’t smell their demon scent! Maybe the Yata no Kagami was overloading my senses the entire time! Or even that incense they burned!”

“Either way we’re on the run.” I said. I took out the rest of our clothes from our back packs and handed them their shoes. “And we’ll get frostbite if we keep running barefoot in the snow.”

“We’re have monsters chasing us and you’re worried about frostbite?!” Nico annoyingly asked which got me angry.

“Nico I’m not going to fight you over this!” I yelled. I pushed his shoes into his hands. “I am your big brother so just listen to me and put your gods forsaken shoes on now!!”

            I saw his eyes go wide at what I said. I don’t think he knew how I really felt about him, and in all honesty I didn’t want to admit it. It just slipped out. I saw some tears escape his eyes but he kept his cool. Percy and Kurama stared at the two of us in silence. We finished getting dressed and covered ourselves in the blankets, trying to get some warmth back. Being in dry clothes helped. Nico was shivering again, so Kurama jumped onto his shoulder and nuzzled against Nico’s face.

            While we hid out in the tree we were able to still hear the screams of the demons. I even heard buzzing and skittering. From the sound of things they were scattered everywhere looking for us. I wondered why they couldn’t sense the mirror. Surely that would have given our location away. Perhaps Tsukuyomi’s seals blocked the mirror’s aura from being sensed.

“We need a plan.” I said.

“Why plan something?” Percy said. “We could fight.”

“I have a feeling if Annabeth said something about a plan you would listen without hesitation.” Nico pointed out.

“That’s not the point.” I continued. “And I doubt we can fight all of those monsters. We need a way out of here.”

“But where do we go?” Nico asked. “We’re in the middle of nowhere. We only found that resort based on luck. Bad luck anyways.”

“And we can’t keep running.” I said. “We’ll get too exhausted to fight.”

“So what do we do?” Kurama asked.

“The sea.” Percy spoke up.

“What?” Kurama said.

“We could try getting to the ocean.” Percy said.  “Madam Konchū said that there is a cliff overlooking the sea, so if we make it there-”

“Me and Kurama drown while you and Tsuna swim away.” Nico said with a glare.

“I won’t let either of you drown.” I said.

“And I won’t either.” Percy said. “And when I was actually able to get you to swim in the lake back at Camp, you never drowned.”

“That was a lake, not the ocean.” Nico argued. “We don’t know how your dad feels about me. He might just drown me on purpose.”

“Dad isn’t like that.” Percy said.

“I can’t Percy.” Nico said.

“Nico, I swear that I will not let you drown.” I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. “I will do everything in my power to protect you and Kurama while we are in the ocean. And I know that Percy will do the same.”

“But-” started Nico.

“It’s our best bet Nico.” I said. “And we have no other option. When it’s clear-”

            Something very heavy struck the tree. We were thrown against the side. I glanced on the opposite side and saw a series of spike imbedded in the tree. There was a feral grunt and the spikes were pulled from the tree. Again something slammed into the trees. As I was about to order the others to leave, the tree started creaking and it was pulled in half. Splinters showered us as the rest of the tree was thrown to the side.

“There you are.” said a familiar voice. I looked up and saw a large man, about twelve feet tall with immense red skin covering his muscular body. He was wearing tiger print pants. He had a long unruly mane of black hair and swung over his shoulder was a black club with spikes in it. “It’s good to see you again Umi no Musuko.”

“Hyousuke?” I asked.

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner.” Hyousuke said. “You three have been becoming very popular lately.”

“How did you find us?” I demanded.

“Easy.” Hyousuke said. “Your brooding little friend led me right to you”

“How dare you? Nico would never betray us!” I yelled. Hyousuke smiled as he lifted his left arm, showing that he still had Nico’s aviator’s jacket. It was glowing slightly and it was pointing right at Nico.

“Hey!” Nico screamed angrily. “Give me my jacket back!”

“Nico stop!” I yelled. “He must have used your jacket as a locator spell.”

            Nico ignored me and jumped to get his jacket, but Hyousuke taunted him by lifting up his arm, keeping the jacket just out of Nico’s reach. Before Nico jumped again I grabbed and pulled him back. I summoned my sword, and Percy uncapped Riptide. Nico took out his pocket knife and had it become his Stygian Iron sword. Kurama puffed out his fur to look bigger and extended his three tails.

“Oh how cute.” Hyousuke said. He roared, startling us a bit, but we held our ground. I heard the screams of the other demons, and they were getting closer. “Oh, here comes the Calvary.”

“Run!” I yelled. Percy understood and scooped up Kurama.

“We can’t run-” Nico said, but Percy grabbed the crook of his arm and pulled him along.

“Are you surrendering Sea Boy?” asked Hyousuke.

“Doubtful.” I said as I tensed my sword arm. “I’m just going to get my little brother’s jacket back before your friends arrive.”

“Yea right.” Hyousuke said.

            However I already moved to attack. I jabbed my sword into his gut, cutting through him like he was warm butter. He groaned in pain, but didn’t react all that much. As he readied his arm to swing his spiked club, I pulled my sword out of him and dashed around, slicing at the back of his legs. He fell forward a bit, but regained his balance. He turned around and raised his club above his head then brought it down. I jumped out of the way, but he grabbed me and tossed me on the ground.

            As I regained my senses Hyousuke raised his club again and brought it down. I didn’t have time to dodge out of the way, so I raised my sword and supported it with my other arm. Hyousuke’s club smashed into my sword. I was expecting my sword to break from the force, but it didn’t. I pushed against him with all of my strength and was able to through him off balance. I saw an opening and sliced off his left arm at the elbow.

“AAARRRGGGHHH!!!” bellowed Hyousuke. His amputated arm turned to dust, leaving behind Nico’s jacket.

“Thank you.” I said as I picked up Nico’s jacket.

“You’ll pay for that you bastard!!” Hyousuke said.

“Yea? How so?” I asked as I tied Nico’s jacket around my waist.

“We will take everything you care about away from you.” Hyousuke said. “You will have nothing left! Especially after our master is freed, he will devourer everything you hold dear.”

“It’s a good thing I’m on this Quest then, isn’t it?” I said, tired of listen to him. “Your kind will never gain the Three Sacred Treasures.”

“If you think so brat.” Hyousuke said. “And don’t think that your little friends will get far. Madam Konchū has many minions. She will make them suffer until you relinquish the Yata no Kagami. Except for that other water logged brat. Menōmaru has it in for him.”

“DON’T YOU DARE THREATEN MY FAMILY!!!!!!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt the whole forest violently shake. Trees fell and whatever birds were in the area flew off.

“What the-?” asked Hyousuke. However I couldn’t have been bothered by him at the moment. Madam Konchū came in sight with her three kids, so I ran away.

            I ran as fast as I could, calling out for my friends. I ran into several demons, but they were mowed down with a good strike from my sword. I ducked and weaved through trees. I heard buzzing again so I looked up, seeing the bee-ified Aina and Fujiko flying over. I squeezed myself as close to a tree to stay out of sight.

“Percy!! Nico!! Kurama!!” I screamed after Fujiko and Aina flew by. “ _Where are they_? _They were together when they ran_.”

            I kept running. I had no idea which direction I was going, but I had this feeling in my heart that the sea was close by. So I followed the feeling. I ran again, looking intently for the others. I actually was running so fast that I ran passed Percy. I stopped dead in my tracks and backtracked. Percy was standing still, eyes dull, arms hanging limply at his side and Riptide being held loosely in his right hand.

“Percy?” I said. “Percy, are you okay?”

            I snapped my fingers in front of his face but received no reaction. I shook him as well, but still I got nothing from him. I noticed a small moth was on his shoulder, so I flicked it away and tried to get Percy to snap out of it. I even tried pinching and slapping him. Nothing worked.

            The feral screams from the demons echoed throughout the forest, and sounded very close. After I capped Riptide and put it in my pocket I grabbed Percy’s hands and dragged him with me. He didn’t resist me at all. It’s like he was asleep. I called out for Nico and Kurama, but they never yelled back. The demons seemed to be multiplying. They kept jumping out at me, so I cut them down as they got in my way.

            Ahead of me I saw the dirt shift. Then bursting out of the ground in a shower of dirt was Haruki the scorpion demon. He looked really disgusting and horrifying. His face had big eyes and his mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth. He still had his pink highlighted hair which covered his eyes. His body was covered in black fleshy armor with a tint of pink to it. His pinchers covered half if his arms, and looked wickedly sharp and strong enough to snip in me in half.

“Just great.” I said sarcastically. I sat Percy down next to a tree, because it’s obvious that I would have to fight Haruki.

“You’re not getting to the sea.” Haruki said.

“Really?” I asked. “Says who?”

“Mother does. And I’m going to take you to her.” He said.

“Right.” I said.

            I readied my sword in my hand and ran at Haruki. He tried to grab me with his pinchers as I got within his reach, but I ducked and jabbed my sword into his stomach. It went in easily, but he didn’t die, just like Hyousuke. Before he grabbed me and pulled out and kneed him in the stomach. I then backed up and swung my sword against his pinchers. His armor was really strong, because a small gash was the only wound that appeared.

            He slammed the blunt side of his left pincher into my face. I hit the ground and my sword fell right out of reach. I tried to sit up but Haruki sunk his open pinchers into the ground, pinning me under him. His claws just barely cut into my arms. I tried kicking him off of me, but he just straddled me to keep me in place. Haruki towered over me, looking even more disgusting from this position. He leaned down and sniffed me. Then he licked my neck.

“You taste so good.” Haruki said creepily. “And you look so cute. Maybe I’ll be allowed to keep you for myself after we take over.”

“ _You have got to be kidding_!” I thought. There was no way in Hell was I going to be his. I reached for my sword with my fingers, just barely touching it the hilt. Haruki noticed what I was doing and kicked my sword farther away.

“Nuh uh uh.” Haruki said. “Sorry babe. Can’t let you do that.”

“ _I am going to ram my sword straight through this guy’s heart._ ” I thought. But how could I do anything without my sword? I wasn’t even able to move my arms to get Riptide out of my pocket, let alone uncap it.

            But then I remembered something. I have powers. Duh! But there wasn’t any water, unless…could I melt the snow? I closed my eyes and concentrated, which was very hard because the gay scorpion monster continued to lick my neck like a gods damn pervert. But I focused on my time down in California, when mom and I went to San Francisco for one of her symposiums. I remembered how warm the water felt down there compared to the beaches in Washington.

            By the time Haruki was starting to kiss my neck (which not only felt awkward because of the obvious, but it also felt weird because of his arachnid lips) the snow started to feel really warm and I felt my back starting to get wet. I continued to focus on the warm ocean, feeling the snow’s temperature rise. I’m surprised that Haruki didn’t notice the temperature rise in the area. Once I felt the energy in the water flowing into me, I concentrated on making the water bend to my will.

“What are you thinking about babe?” Haruki asked, leaning right over my face. He leaned in closer. I was afraid that I knew what he was going to do. But when he was an inch away, I made the water turn into spikes that came extremely close to me and pierce through Haruki. This stopped his attempt to kiss me.

            With the spikes in him, he was forced off me a bit, so I was able to pull my legs close and kick him with all of my water enhanced strength. He flew into a tree, causing a large pile of snow to fall on him. As I stood up the water healed the small gashed on my arms that Haruki’s pinchers caused. I grabbed my sword and checked up on Percy. He still was in the same condition. Even after I threw some water in his face he remained the same.

“That hurt.” Haruki said as he dug himself out of the snow pile. “Come on sweetie, don’t play hard to get.”

“You really can’t take a hint, can you?” I asked.

“If I can’t have you, I guess I can take that little boy.” Haruki threatened.

“Excuse me?” I said with my back to him. “Repeat that, I dare you.”

“I said I’ll take that squirt you were carrying last night.” Haruki said. “He’ll make a good mate.”

            I didn’t say anything in response. I just stretched my neck in both directions, causing it to pop. I turned around and gave him a glare that would probable make Hades proud (who else did Nico inherit it from?) and readied my blade. Haruki charged at me, so I altered the position of my sword in my hand and threw it like a spear at Haruki. He didn’t see it coming, so he wasn’t even able to block. My sword sunk itself right under his heart all the way to the hilt. And when he staggered back I took out and uncapped Riptide.

            I ran right at him, feeling the weight of Percy’s sword. It felt awkward in my hands after I have been using mine, but it was far better than any of the swords I used back at camp. I swung and sliced and slashed as fast and as powerful as I could. Large gashed appeared on Haruki’s body with each swipe of Riptide. Haruki tried to counter, but with the water empowering me he had no chance. I had this thought in the back of my mind that if life was a video game I had just racked up quite a combo. His back had the strongest armor, but what was left of his tail was a weak spot.

            The scorpion demon screamed in pain with each wound I caused on him. When I got in front of him again he was trying to take my sword out of his chest. I plunged Riptide in his stomach and grabbed my blade with my left hand. I then pulled them both out of him, with my sword pointing backwards. As I jumped back Haruki fell forward. His body started turning to dust, starting at his legs.

“I only wanted to be with you.” Haruki said as he finally died.

“Creep.” I said.

            I capped Riptide and put it back into my pocket. I picked Percy up and dragged him by the hand in the direction I felt the sea was in. The feeling kept getting stronger the more we headed in the right direction. Over the sound of the roars and screams of the monsters, I heard Nico’s grunts. He was fighting someone, all by himself. I knew he can take care of himself, but my ‘protective older brother’ aspect kicked in and I followed his fighting yells.

            It didn’t take long for me to figure out that Nico was in the same direction of the sea. And the monsters weren’t trying to divert us. They must be swarming Nico at once. The monstrous screams and Nico’s battle cries got louder, and soon Percy and I left the forest and ran onto a rocky cliff. There were monsters everywhere, except that Madam Konchū, her two girls, and Hyousuke weren’t there. I couldn’t even see Nico. I swung my sword at any monster that got in my way. I heard the ringing of steel in the air so I ducked (taking Percy with me) and saw that a skeletal samurai warrior was attacking the monsters. There were actually several of these deceased warriors fighting the monsters.

“Let them through!” Nico yelled. The samurai nodded and let us pass. Nico was on the other side, his sword in his hand and Kurama in the crook of his arm.

“What happened?” I asked while I stabbed a monster. Kurama looked sick, and on his hind leg was a purplish scratch that was bleeding.

“I was going to ask you the same thing!” Nico yelled. “What happened to Percy?”

“I don’t know.” I said as I forced Percy between me and Nico.

“Kurama got hit by a stinger.” Nico said as he sliced into a monster. “I think Fujiko or Aina got him. I found him injured and knocked out.”

“It must be poison.” I said. I saw that the samurai were taking out a lot of the monsters. “Did you summon them?”

“I had to.” Nico said.

“But your powers-” I started to say.

“I know what happens when I summon the dead.” Nico said, looking exhausted. “But it’s helping us right now, so please just work with it.”

            I nodded, but I took the fore front of the battle, with my sword in one hand and Riptide in the other. I cut down many on the monsters, trying to prevent Nico from over exerting himself. Despite the help from Nico’s zombies, we were being surrounded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the bee monsters Fujiko and Aina flying overhead, then Madam Konchū and the now armless Hyousuke coming out of the forest. Hyousuke rushed into the crowed of monsters and defeated Nico’s undead samurai with a single swipe of his spiked club.

“Come now,” Madam Konchū said, parting the mass of monsters with her presence. “Did you really think you could win? We have you outnumbered, you are surrounded, and even if you are able to make it to the sea two of you will die. Face it. You lost.”

“So give us that damn mirror and your friends can go home alive,” said Hyousuke with a large scowl on his face, “Or else we’ll kill you all and take the mirror anyways.”

“Yea, that was very persuasive.” I said. “But if you think I’m going to just give up and give in to you, well, get ready to be disappointed.”

“So that’s your final answer?” Madam Konchū asked sweetly. In the corner of my eye I saw something slither away from Madam Konchū, but I took no heed to it at the moment.

“Yes.” I said, pointing my sword right at her. “You will never have the Yata no Kagami, or the Yasakani no Magatama and the Kusanagi no Tsurugi.”

            Madam Konchū smiled so sweetly it was near venomous. I felt something wrong was going to happen, something terrible for Nico. I had no control over myself (though even if I did I still would have done it) as I tackled Nico the ground. As I heard him yelp and saw his head hit a rock, something with small, razor sharp teeth bit my shoulder roughly.

            Then there was this instantaneous immense burning sensation. It was like there was liquid fire in my veins. I heard my heart beat in my head as if there was thunder in my head. I dropped my sword, gasping for breath while my vision started to blur. As my sword fell it turned into its ring form and attached itself to my finger.

            I reached up to grab whatever was biting me, noticing that my veins were black. I grabbed ahold of something smooth and it was wiggling, thrashing about. As I pulled it out I saw that it was a pure black creature, like a fat snake. As it struggled in my hand it opened up its mouth, revealing that it had several rows of insanely sharp teeth. It looked like some teeth were missing.

“Aw, look who made a friend.” Madam Konchū said. The other monsters laughed. “I didn’t mean to let him out of my sight.”

“What is this thing?” I gasped out, slamming the slug creature on the ground and smashing it with my foot. “What the Hell bit me?!”

“It’s an Orochi Spawn.” Madam Konchū said. “A venomous creature from the deepest, darkest depths of the Yomi. It is also a sign that our Savior is returning.”

“Savior?” I asked.

“What? Did you think you were our Messiah?” Madam Konchū asked.

“I’m…a Messiah?” I asked. How can I be considered a Savior to the demons?

“No, you’re not.” Hyousuke said. “We are waiting for the release of our true Savior and master, the Yamata no Orochi.”

“Who?” I asked.

“Yamata no Orochi, the Eight Forked Serpent.” Madam Konchū said. “He is coming and will restore Japan to its former glory, before the other miserable Pantheons invaded. Your Greek Pantheon is the worst, and once Orochi is finished with Japan, he will destroy your precious gods!”

“I will not let that happen.” I said. My knees buckled and I fell to one knee. I felt great pain in my heart, so I clutched my chest.

“Oh, I see the venom has reached your heart.” Madam Konchū said. “What were you going to say?”

“If it comes to it, I will give my life to stop whatever your kind is planning.” I said.

“Well, with the venom in your veins, you won’t last much longer.” Hyousuke said.

“Shut up.” I said.

            I slowly got up, but instantly felt dizzy. All of the monsters laughed. I ignored them while I put Nico and Percy around my shoulders. When Nico fell, he must have tensed up and held a tight hold on Kurama. I felt something wet coming from Nico, and I realized his head was bleeding profusely. He needed help now, but neither Percy nor I were in a condition to. But if I could just get to the ocean…

“Where do you think you’re going?” Madam Konchū asked. “That’s over a hundred foot drop. You two sons of the sea might survive the fall, but not the boy or the fox.”

            Her words just went in one ear and out the other. I focused on saving my family. I trudged along, ignoring the laughter of the many demons. My disorientation caused me to not see a rock, so I fell to the ground, taking the others with me. I tried to stand up, but I fell to my knees and began to cough up blood. My vision became hazier, and all I felt was failure to save the ones I cared about most.

            My hand felt intensely warm. Through the haze I saw a beautiful blue light coming from my ring. It hasn’t shined like this since I fought Tsuchigumo. There was then a pulse, and roar. Thinking back, the closest way for me to describe the way it sounded like would be the roar of Godzilla.

“You’re alive?!” shrieked Madam Konchū. I heard the scuttle of her centipede legs as she ran towards me.

“ _Please help me protect them_!” I prayed. “ _You took everything I held dear! But now I’m asking for your help! Please, help me save my family Poseidon…Dad_.”

            I heard Madam Konchū cackle like a witch right behind me. If I was going to die because Dad wouldn’t help, then I’ll go down protecting my friends. I turned around and actually punched at the demon lady. I don’t know why I thought that it would actually hurt her, but I did it anyways.

            I never felt my fist touch her. I opened my eyes, and saw that Madam Konchū had stopped dead in her tracks. Before I even had a moment to question what happened, a series of cracks appeared in the air, like broken glass. I felt a very powerful shaking coming from the cracks. With a high pitched scream Madam Konchū was practically vaporized by the sheer power of …whatever I did. Then the ground was cracked on the sides, basically ‘cutting’ the cliff edge and destroying whatever demons were in the way.

“How-how is that possible?” asked a wide eyed Hyousuke while Fujiko and Aina cried out for their dead mother. “The Sea God doesn’t have control of earthquakes!”

“I guess you don’t know anything about Poseidon.” I said feeling exhausted. The cliff started to shake, due to its instability.

“Poseidon?” said Hyousuke. “What does that Greek have anything to do with what’s happening?”

            The cliff started shaking more, falling apart. It also cracked up more. I looked from Hyousuke to the sea, and feeling my heart slow down. I was dying. But I was still adamant in saving my family, so I grabbed Percy and Nico’s hands, waiting for the fall. The ground beneath my feet finally gave way and the four of us fell straight down. Through the wind in my ears I heard Hyousuke cry out in anger for losing us again.

“ _Please Dad_.” I prayed. “ _Protect my little brother and Kurama in the sea_.”

            Despite my blurred vision, I could see the ocean getting closer. I could hear the waves pounding against the rock face and I could smell the water. I kept praying for the safety of Nico and Kurama as we fell. It was a wondrous feeling falling like this. But then pain that the poison was causing was to extreme. I started to black out, but before I did, I felt the cold of the water envelop me as darkness took me.


	17. Percy

            Ugh…what happened? Where am I? And why does my head feel like Clarisse hit it with a bat? I feel like I’m back in Dad’s palace. If I am, I hope I don’t see my step brother. But wait, if I am at Dad’s palace, then where’s…

            I opened my eyes and got blinded by the overhead light. When my eyes adjusted, I saw that I was underwater. I glanced around and realized that I was in a giant clam for a bed that had silk blankets. When I sat up, I saw a pile of black to my right. I looked closer and I saw that it was Nico. Oh no, Nico’s drowning!!

            I jumped out of the bed and ran to Nico. It wasn’t until I was on the ground next to him did I realize that he wasn’t underwater at all. He was scrunched up on the floor with a blanket and a pillow, sleeping deeply. I looked back to my bed and saw that the water formed a bubble in the clam. What a weird thing.

            When I looked back to Nico, he looked so peaceful and more like the annoying ten year old I first met. I smiled at that memory, remembering how he pestered me about the gods and being a demigod. He even asked if I was good at surfing. Now that I think about it, I wonder if I am good at surfing?

            Nico shifted in his spot, getting more comfortable. I just now noticed that his head was wrapped in bandages. Did he hurt his head when we got separated in the forest? And where is Tsuna? He’s not here with us, and neither is Kurama. Nico moved again and tossed his blanket off. He was wearing a black and grey kimono, and when he turned onto his stomach on his back was a skull and the symbol of his father Hades.

            It was then that I finally noticed that I was wearing different clothes. It was identical to Nico’s kimono, but white and sea green. Since he tossed the blanket off, I tried to look to see if Nico had any more injuries, but he seemed fine other than his head injury. I let out a sigh of relief, and remembered how excited Nico was when he first came to Camp. He was happy hanging out the Hermes Cabin and when he could he pestered me like a little brother would. And it just recently that Nico’s going back to that excited kid I met a few years ago. It’s like Tsuna’s been a shining influence on him.

“…cy. Sto…now.” Nico said in his sleep. I leaned in close to hear him better. However, Nico’s eyes fluttered open and he stared at me with wide eyes for a moment before jumping up and banging our heads together. “OW!! Why were you so close?!”

“You were talking in your sleep.” I said as Nico’s face got really red. He didn’t look me in the eye. “I thought you were delirious or something.”

“I was just, uh, dreaming.” Nico said.

“About what?” I wondered.

“How you cheat when we spar.” Nico said.

“I don’t cheat!” I yelled.

“If you say so Percy.” Nico dead panned. He sat up some more and looked around. “Where are we?”

“Not sure where we are.” I admitted. “I just woke up actually. I haven’t had time to explore.”

“We should get out of this room and find Tsuna and Kurama soon.” Nico said. “We need to regroup and continue the quest.”

“Right.” I agreed.

            I helped him up and we started looking around. We found out very quickly that there wasn’t a door in here, not even any windows. The walls were made out of colorful stone. A lot of the colors I never even thought could exist. Instead of lamps, there were these crystals in the center of the ceiling that gave off a bright light. The walls, when I ran my hands across it, felt familiar. But for the life of me I couldn’t place where I felt it before.

“Our stuff is gone!” Nico yelled.

“What?” I asked.

“Our backpacks!” Nico said. “There not in here. Our Nectar and Ambrosia, our blankets, and the Mirror, everything is gone!”

“We need to get them back.” I said.

            I continued looking for an exit. Nico started to push against a wall, thinking that it would help. I placed my hand against the wall, and I felt something on the other side, something that is practically a part of me.

“The sea…” I said.

“What?” asked Nico.

“We’re underwater.” I explained. “And this place must be made out of coral, that’s why it feels so familiar.”

“Great, we know we are underwater, but now what?” Nico asked in an annoyed way.

“Well, I haven’t really tried it before, but maybe I can tell the coral to make us a door.” I explained.

“And if that doesn’t work?” Nico asked.

“We can wait until someone brings us food and jump him.” I said.

“So you have no real plan.” Nico said. “Annabeth would be so proud of you.”

“Do you have any better ideas?” I wondered. He just went silent. “I thought so.”

            I placed my hand on the wall and concentrated. The coral started to move and was starting to make a door. But before it got too far, Nico grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

“What’s wrong Nico?” I asked annoyed at first. But when I turned around I saw that he was scared. His grip tightened around my wrist. “Nico, are you okay?”

“If, if that _is_ the sea on the other side,” started Nico, “Then I’m going to drown.”

“Not if you hold on to me.” I assured him. “As long as you are touching me you’ll remain dry and be able to breath.”

“How do you know I’ll be able to breathe?” Nico asked.

“When I fell into the Mississippi River a few years back,” I said, “I was able to light a lighter underwater, so you should be able to breathe.”

“I’m not sure Percy.” Nico said, backing up a little. I walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders in an assuring way and looked him right in the eyes.

“Nico, I will not let you drown. Just like Tsuna and I said when we were making our escape route, I will keep you safe out in the water.” I said. I let go of him and walked back to the wall and held my hand out to him. “Trust me.”

            Nico stood there in thought, possibly scared of what would happen. But he walked to me and with his head down grabbed my hand. I squeezed his hand to assure him that everything will be alright. I placed my right hand back on the wall and told the coral to make a door again. When the door took shape, I opened it and water flooded into the room. I felt Nico squeeze my hand tighter than he really needed to and I saw that he had his eyes slammed shut. His face was really red around his eyes from keeping his eyes shut so tight.

“Open your eyes Nico.” I said. He heard me and opened his eyes. He relaxed quite a bit and was even smiling a little bit.

“How can I hear you?” Nico asked.

“Y’know, I never really figured out how it works.” I admitted. “Though when I was in Atlantis before I got the Curse of Achilles, the way I heard Tyson talk to me was like telepathy. I could see his mouth moving, but I heard his voice in his head.”

“Huh.” Nico said, probably not understanding.

            After he made sure that he could breathe underwater, Nico said that we should get going. We walked…swam…we left the room and moved around easily. We saw schools of fish swim by, and the first couple of times we thought they were guards or something. As we went deeper into this…place we even saw several sea turtles and even jellyfish. I was wondering why we never encountered any guards at all at this point. But I don’t know how much I could do without Riptide. It wasn’t in my pocket, though I don’t think this kimono I was wearing even has pockets.

“I feel naked without Riptide in my hand.” I thought allowed.

“Try walking in my shoes for a while.” Nico said. “I’m unarmed, wearing weird clothes, and literally outside of my element.”

“Well you should be happy that your clothes are black.” I said. “Though, and I’m going to sound a lot like my mom here, but you should were different colors.”

“And you should eat more food that’s not blue.” Nico said.

            We poked fun at each other to calm our nerves. Though I soon thought of Tsuna and stopped with the jokes. I was thinking about what happened after the four of us split up in the woods. I remember Hyousuke breaking apart the tree and then I dragged Nico with me. But then the two of us got separated by a couple of monsters. But practically everything after that is blank.

            After following several hallways, me and Nico ended up at a large door. It had an engraving of a large black turtle and a snowflake on top of its shell. The turtle was standing in a blue puddle of water. Nico pointed out that there was writing on the top of the door. It took a second, but Suzaku’s blessing changed the Japanese writing into English. Getting passed my Dyslexia, the writing said the Room of Winter.

            Nico and I just looked at each other and shrugged. We pushed open the door. I was waiting for the water to be sucked in like it did in our room, but the water stayed still. I reached forward and felt a bubble like barrier that was keeping the water out. Figuring that Nico would want to get out of the water, I started to walk through the bubble. However, Nico held my hand and didn’t move. I squeezed his hand again and smiled at him. He let out a small sigh and walked with me through the bubble.

“Whoa.” Nico said.

“Yea, whoa.” I agreed.

            It was a winter paradise. It wasn’t freezing like Japan has been lately, but there was a calming cool to the air. There was a light snow falling from the sky. Sky, not ceiling. We were outside, out of the ocean. I felt Nico’s hand tighten in my own and I saw how happy he looked.

“You can let go Nico.” I said with a chuckle. Nico looked at out joined hands and quickly let go.

“Sorry.” He said, looking away. I wasn’t sure because he was hiding his face, but he looked embarrassed.

            As we walked around our feet crunched the snow. Not far from our line of sight was a grove of cherry trees covered in snow. I saw a couple of birds flying around the trees and pecking at the snow covered ground. Nico pointed out a deer drinking from a brook. It was so peaceful in this place.

“Y’know, I’m kind of reminded of when you and I first met Nico.” I said.

“Why’s that?” he asked.

“The weather.” I said. “It’s like when me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover found you at Westover Hall.”

“When Annabeth was captured, and my sister left me to be with Artemis.” Nico said, bringing up the darker moments of our first meeting. “It reminds me of…Christmas.”

“Why Christmas?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” He said. “There’s just this feeling that I have.”

“Maybe your memories are returning.” I said.

“When my father had me dunked into the River Lethe, he washed away my memories from my soul.” Nico explained. “Spirits who want to be reincarnated bathe themselves so their memories won’t affect their new life.”

“So there’s no way for you to regain your memories at all?” I asked.

“Other than Dad showing me images from the past,” Nico said, “But other than that, no. There isn’t a way for me to regain my memories.”

“But if you’re saying you have this feeling,” I started, “than maybe the River Lethe only washes away the memories, not the emotions tied to them. Maybe the effects of the River are only temporary.”

“Maybe.” Nico said. He looked around and pointed to the left. “Looks like there is a hill over there. We should get up there and see where we are.”

“I’ll do it.” I said. “You stay here.”

            Before he could argue I jogged towards the hill. But when I was maybe a hundred feet away from the hill I slammed into something very solid. The one thing that I really wish that the Curse helped with was blunt force. Either I’m being punched, slapped upside the head, or running into invisible walls, it hurts.

“What the-” I said. I placed my hand on the invisible wall and realized that it was made out of coral. We were still in the…whatever place we were in. I ran to tell Nico. “Hey Nico!!”

“What is it Percy?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t freak out,” I said, “But we’re still underwater.”

“What?!” asked Nico.

“We’re not outside.” I explained. “The walls must be, I don’t know, enchanted or something. That’s why the hills and stuff in the distance look so real.”

“Is there an exit at least?” Nico wondered.

“Maybe if we keep walking we’ll find another door.” I said with hope.

            We pushed ourselves past the grove of trees. We happened to get close to a small herd of deer which bounded away when he got too close. I was reminded of Artemis and Thalia for a minute, with the deer bounding away between the trees. It didn’t take long for us to reach another door. It had the same carving of a turtle as the last door. I opened it and there was another bubble that was keeping the water out. Nico grabbed my hand and we went through the barrier.

            This hallway was different than the last one we were in. While the last one was practically empty, this one was filled with, souvenirs I guess. There were weapons from different parts of the world, like scimitars, bows and arrows, and even tridents from Greece. There were also paintings, like the ones I’ve seen at the New York City Art Museum that Annabeth and Mom dragged me to. There was a Mona Lisa, a painting called Flying Carriage (I never understood why it’s called that, guess art isn’t my thing), and Vincent Van Gough’s Starry Night.

            As we walked…swam…whatever…we noticed how there were patches of seaweed growing here and there. Some of the patches were much thicker than others. When we got to a hallway that was like a crossroad, I heard voices off in the distance, and they were getting closer.

            I pulled Nico with me and hid behind a patch of seaweed that was growing near a wall. I kneeled us down and had us get as close to the wall as possible. Peering through the seaweed, I saw two warriors swimming, using their tails to propel themselves.

            That’s right, I said tails. Fish tails to be exact. These warriors were mermaids, I mean mermen. They were a lot like the mermen that were at my dad’s palace, but they didn’t have blue skin, more like regular human skin with a grey tint to it. There were also other differences, but it was hard for me to point them out from this distance. These guys also had long hair. One of them had his hair down, causing it to move in the water while the other has his hair in a ponytail. I was getting a shark vibe from them.

“Do you think the rumors are true Sano?” asked the merman with the ponytail. “That someone is going to attack the palace?”

“I doubt it Kenshin.” said Sano, the straight haired merman. “Remember that the palace is impenetrable. Besides, who in their right mind would attack the place?”

“Remember that our Lord had many enemies.” said Kenshin. “And there are beings in this world who are jealous of our Princess’s beauty.”

“Where has the Lady been lately anyway?” asked Sano.

“Didn’t you hear?” wondered Kenshin. “The Umi no Musuko is here in the palace and the Princess is taking care of him. He even had the Yata no Kagami with him.”

“What’s wrong with the boy?” asked Sano.

“I haven’t heard.” Kenshin said. “But he wasn’t the only one who was brought to the Palace.”

“Really? There are others?” Sano asked.

“Yea, two boys and a young Kitsune.” Kenshin said. He kept talking, but he and Sano swam farther away so I wasn’t able to hear.

“Tsuna’s alright.” Nico said with a sigh of relief.

“But now we need to find him, and Kurama.” I said. “But where are they?”

“We’ll just have to look more.” Nico said.

            We continued down the hallways, taking many twists and turns. It was like we were in Tsukuyomi’s temple again. How could this place be as bad as that? But it didn’t take long for us to hear a clue. It was someone yelling, and they sounded like they were in unimaginable pain. Both Nico and I knew who that voice belonged to-Tsuna.

            We swam as fast we could towards the Tsuna’s yells. But they stopped after a couple of minutes. We were now in a hallway that had many more weapons on the wall, a lot of them I couldn’t even name.

“We need some weapons.” Nico said as he stared at a wall. “In case we need to fight our way to Tsuna.”

“Pick one then Nico.” I said. I looked along the wall and didn’t see any swords that would have worked for me, so I grabbed a trident. I hope I can use this one as well as Dad uses his.

“This should do.” Nico said, holding a sword that was a lot like Tsuna’s.

“You know how to use a sword like that?” I asked.

“Tsuna showed me some stuff after he got his sword.” Nico said. “Besides, this thing is wicked sharp.”

            We went down the hallway we thought we heard Tsuna’s screams from. But we weren’t sure because the screams did echo through the corridors. We got lost and Nico got annoyed.

“Why is this place so confusing?!” he yelled as he stabbed his current sword into the wall.

“Nico, calm down!” I yelled. “You’re going to draw attention from the guards.”

“Tsuna’s hurt Percy.” Nico said, staring right at me. “For all we know, he could be being tortured. We need to save him.”

“You think _I_ don’t know that?” I asked. “He’s _my_ brother Nico; I want to save him more than anybody. But until we find him we can’t do anything, so calm down. Please.”

“Okay.” Nico said. It took him a minute, but he looked calmer.

“Hey!” screamed a burly voice from behind us.

             Nico and I turned around and we saw several mermen. But they didn’t look like the mermen we saw earlier. They looked more like manta rays. They were slender and muscular with light purple skin. Some of them had thin mustaches and goatees, with black eyebrows. Several of them were scowling, showing that their mouth was full of sharp white fangs. Instead of a fish tail, they had long black manta-ray tails. Their pectoral fins looked like capes and wings. They were carrying various weapons, but most of them were spears.

“What are you doing here?” said the same merman.

“Let’s get out of here!” I said as I dragged Nico with me.

            The mermen screamed and swam after us. I had to use my powers to propel us faster through the hallways. It took some effort, but we were able to lose them. We were somewhere that had several sea turtles swimming by. I was a little exhausted, so I had to rest for a second.

“Should you really be this tired after using your powers underwater?” Nico asked.

“It shouldn’t, but I guess since I’m keeping you safe it takes more effort to use my powers.” I said.

“Then rest up.” Nico said. “Even you need to take a breather.”

“Thanks Neeks.” I said.

            But my breather didn’t last long. Tsuna’s screams echoed through the halls. Nico started to pull me in the direction of the screams, but I soon started to use my powers to propel us faster. It was easier to follow the screams, as if Tsuna was closer.

“ _Whoever is making my brother scream like that is going to see how much of my father’s wrath I inherited._ ” I thought to myself. I haven’t felt this angry since I was fighting Kronos.

“There they are!” yelled the manta ray merman. He not only had his group of mermen, but the shark mermen were there too. They chased us through the hallways.

“These guys are getting annoying.” Nico said. He used his powers to make a black wall that blocked the mermen’s path.

“Good job Nico.” I said.

“It just bought us some time.” Nico explained. “This place has so many corridors, and they know this place a lot better than us for sure.”

“Every second counts Nico.” I said.

            Tsuna’s screams were getting louder, so we must have been getting closer. We were going so fast that Nico had to hold onto me with both hands. I think we passed some statues, but I couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to them. My only thought was saving Tsuna.

            Following the screams, Nico and I ended up in a large room where the gods could easily have their meetings…if they went to my dad’s palace at least. There were these marble (I think they were marble) columns that had dragons coiling around them. There were crystals hanging from the ceiling giving off a bright light. There were tapestries hanging from the walls too.

            At the other side of the room was a huge door, more elaborate than the one in the Mirror’s shrine. It was clearly made from coral and crystal, like the rest of the palace. They made patterns and shapes that look like the sky, sea, fish, and an undersea palace. But the most amazing thing on the door was a solid gold dragon that looks like it was coming out of the palace and heading towards the surface.

            Tsuna screams were deafening in here. I pulled Nico with me closer to the door and saw that it was partially open. As we got closer a woman in a kimono was pulling the door close, her back to us. I could just barely hear her crying past Tsuna’s screams.

“Keep that door open!” I yelled as I made the water propel us faster.

“Otohime-sama!” yelled the guards who now caught up to us. “Be careful!" The woman, Otohime I guess, turned around and looked shocked. She blocked the entrance to the door with her own body.

“No! Please stop!” cried Otohime.

            I don’t know why she was telling us to stop, but Nico and I needed to get to Tsuna. But the guards must have thought we were going to hurt Otohime, so they pushed themselves and surrounded us by the time we got to the door. Not only were there the shark mermen and the manta ray mermen, but there were even sea horse mermen. I readied the trident, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to fight to my full potential because I had to keep Nico from drowning.

            The guards pointed their weapons at us and got closer. A group of the mermen were trying to usher Otohime away. But she broke free of them and pushed her way into the circle.

“Stand down, all of you.” Otohime said, and the guards lowered their weapons a little bit.

            With a chance to actually look around and formulate a plan, I actually was staring at this woman. She was naturally beautiful, not needing makeup of any kind, like Calypso. She had short black hair that framed her face, and she had blue highlights. Her eyes were sea green, just like mine and Tsuna’s. She had a necklace that had a weird jewel on it, looking like a pearl. She was wearing a white kimono that had a deep red-colored scale design along the hem and a sash around her shoulders that floats behind her head. I noticed that she was a mermaid, and unlike the mermen, her tail split into two (like my half-brother Triton) with light red scales. She actually looked a little bit older than me, like maybe eighteen or nineteen.

“Forgive my guards.” Otohime said with a small smile. “They’re very overprotective.”

“Who are you supposed to be anyway?” Nico asked.

“Show the Princess some respect!” yelled one of the guards.

“Well if she didn’t steal our stuff and locked us in that room-” Nico started.

“Nico!” I yelled, not wanting him to make our situation worse.

“Enough! All of you!” screamed Otohime. “Get back to your posts. These two demigods are our honored guests. One of them is the Son of Poseidon.”

“Forgive us, son of the sea god.” grumbled a couple of mermen as they left.

“You can lower your weapons too.” Otohime said. “No one will hurt you in this palace.”

“Thanks.” I said. Nico and I lowered our borrowed weapons, but we remained on alert.

“Where’s Tsuna?” Nico asked immediately. Otohime visibly reacts, covering her mouth and she started to cry. It made me fear the worst.

“What’s wrong?” I asked. “What’s wrong with my brother?!”

“I’m sorry.” Otohime said through the tears. “I have done everything I can.”

“What does that mean?” Nico demanded. He squeezed my hand, and I squeezed back.

“He’s-he’s-” Otohime stuttered to get the words. Before she even got the words out, I was afraid because I could feel what she was going to say. “He’s dying.”


	18. Percy

“What do you mean Tsuna is dying?!” I yelled out. There was no way Tsuna could be dying.

            Otohime didn’t say anything. She just looked down, ready to cry. I gritted my teeth in anger and swam my way to the door, pushing my way past the guards and dragging Nico with me. The guards weren’t able to stop me. Otohime yelled at us to stop, but I kept moving forward. So she swam, much faster than me, and blocked the door and gave me and Nico a sad look.

“Tsuna’s in there, right?” I asked. She nodded. “Then let me see him. I want to see my brother.”

“I can’t.” Otohime said.

“Why not?” I asked, scowling at her. She didn’t say anything for a second.

“Leave us.” Otohime said, looking beyond me and Nico, telling her guards that remained to go away.

“Well?” Nico demanded. He looked incredibly angry.

“We shouldn’t talk here.” Otohime said as she waved her hand.

“And where are we supposed to-” Nico started to say when we both realized we were in a different room entirely. “What the-?”

            Otohime teleported us. I could feel the sea surrounding us, so we must still be in the palace. But this room had no water in at all, unless you include the decorative stone waterfall, so I let go of Nico’s hand. I had to flex my hand a bit because Nico was squeezing it so hard. Looking around, I saw that the room was more modern than I expected. There was a flat screen TV hanging on a wall, small plants in the corner, and a small table in the center of the room. On the table was a, uh, what’s the name for it? A bonsai tree. And there was this tea set. There was steam coming out of the pot.

            On one wall was a large bookshelf that had these really thick books. And there were comic books and novels that my mom would probably like to read. On another wall there was a traditional sliding door. Hanging on the walls were pictures of places all over the world. There was the Acropolis in Greece, the Eiffel Tower (I remember this on from my anniversary date with Annabeth), the White House, the Space Needle (from Tsuna’s neck of the woods if I remember) and so many other places that only Annabeth would be able to name. And then the thing that caught my attention the most was this circular window that showed off the sea, letting a person see fish and other sea creatures swim by.

“You’re a goddess, aren’t you?” Nico asked.

“Yes.” Otohime said with a quick nod. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Otohime, the daughter of Ryūjin, god of the sea.”

“Ryūjin?” I asked. Nico and I glanced at each other.

“Is something wrong?” Otohime asked.

“It’s nothing, but…” I said.

“But what, Son of Poseidon?” Otohime wondered.

“That’s the name of Tsuna’s sword.” Nico explained, sounding angry.

“Is it?” said Otohime calmly. She sat there quietly, with human legs by the way, for several minutes.

“Wait a minute.” I said, realizing something.

“Yes?” Otohime said.

“I thought Susanoo was the god of the sea.” I said.

“Aren’t there several water deities in your Pantheon, Son of Poseidon?” Otohime asked. I didn’t know what to say. “*exhale* The Shinto Pantheon has many water deities. But my father Ryūjin and Lord Susanoo are…were the most powerful sea gods in the land. My father was the tutelary deity of the sea. Lord Susanoo, being one of the Noble Three, is a ‘higher’ god.”

“Sort of like Dad and Triton.” I whispered to Nico. He rolled his eyes.

“Where’s Kurama?” huffed out Nico, his arms crossed and not even looking at Otohime.

“That’s right.” Otohime said. “You should have your furry friend with you at this time.”

            With a snap of her fingers, Kurama appeared. But he appeared over my head. He fell and rolled right between me and Nico.

“Percy! Nico! You’re alright!!” cried Kurama excitedly. He jumped up to me, licking my face. He then did the same to Nico. Kurama nuzzled his face against Nico’s. I saw that Nico was wearing a big smile, but soon disappeared as he put Kurama down.

“It’s good to see you Kurama.” I said, scratching behind his ears.

“You too.” Kurama said, licking at my fingers.

            Otohime smiled at the three of us and poured us a drink. The tea steamed in the small ceramic cups. She handed us the drinks and rubbed her hand against Kurama’s head. We sat there in silence. I wanted to ask her about Tsuna again, but she’s been dodging the subject since we met.

“Y’know, this is the first time in ages that I have been able to play host.” Otohime said with a very small smile. She waved her hand over the table and these small colored balls appeared on a tray. “Would you like some mochi?”

“Thanks.” I said, taking a brown one. I bit down and it tasted like chocolate ice cream. “This is good! Try it Nico.”

“NO!” Nico screamed, slapping the mochi away. He then tossed his cup of tea at the wall behind Otohime. She didn’t even blink when the cup flew past her. “Quit stalling and tell us what’s wrong with Tsuna!!”

“Nico, stop being a brat and apologize!” I yelled.

“No!” Nico said. “I’m worried about Tsuna! You should be too, and yet you’re just sitting there drinking tea and eating snacks!”

“I am worried Nico, he’s my brother.” I explained, trying to stay calm. “But as much as I want to see if he is okay, exploding like you did won’t get us to him any sooner.”

“…I’m sorry.” Nico said under his breath.

“It’s alright.” Otohime said. “It’s my fault for avoiding the subject. I can see that you two have a very strong bond with Tsuna. It just, I didn’t want you to know his condition.”

“What is wrong with him?” I asked. “The last time I saw him he was perfectly fine, and now you say he’s dying?”

“Same with me.” Nico huffed out. “We were fighting together against Madam Konchū and Hyousuke, protecting you and Kurama. Then, I think Tsuna pushed me, because I don’t remember anything after that.”

“So how did we get here?” I asked.

“I brought you here.” Otohime said.

“You did?” I asked. “How did you know where we were?”

“At first I didn’t even know you all were in Japan.” admitted Otohime. “But I heard something familiar, something that I haven’t heard in a very long time. I went to the location to where the sound came from and found Tsuna holding onto you two and the Kitsune. You, child, were unconscious with a bad head injury, while you Son of Poseidon were…catatonic.”

“What?” I asked, looking over to Nico. “What happened to me?”

“I don’t know.” Nico said. “You were like that when Tsuna and me regrouped at the cliff. You should have seen him Percy, he was amazing! He was fighting with your sword and his, it was awesome!”

“Getting back to Tsuna,” Otohime said, “When I found you all, he was fighting a very lethal poison. He was just barely holding on. But his will to keep you all safe kept him going. When I arrived, it was all he could do to keep you all alive. When he saw me, he begged me to save you three first. I told him that if I didn’t treat him as soon as possible, his chance of survival would lessen, but he didn’t care. You were his only concern. I was awed by his selflessness. He would rather give up his own life for you.”

“So what happened next?” asked Kurama.

“I brought you all here, to my palace.” Otohime said. She lifted her hand and indicated all around “This is Ryūgū-jō. I had my guards’ carry Tsuna to the throne room while I had you two brought a different room. While I healed the Son of Hades’s head wound, I had you placed in a bubble of the purest sea water to heal you.

“What, what about Tsuna?” I asked, afraid of what I was going to hear.

“He was poisoned by a very powerful venom.” Otohime said, staring into her tea cup. “You see, the venom belongs to a deadly creature from the deepest depths of the Yomi, an Orochi Spawn.”

“How bad is the venom?” Nico wondered.

“If a mortal is bitten by the creature, they will instantly turn to ash.” Otohime explained. “The venom is so potent it can affect the gods, but they will just get terribly sick.”

“But what about Tsuna?” I said, squeezing my knee tight.

“Since Tsuna is a demigod, the venom won’t kill him outright.” said Otohime.

“That’s gre-” I started to say.

“But,” Otohime interjected, “it will lead to a slow and painful death.”

“Can’t you stick him in water?” Nico asked. “He can heal like Percy if he’s in water.”

“Tsuna is receiving the same treatment as Percy did.” Otohime said. “But it’s only delaying the inevitable.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Nico asked.

“I still haven’t found a way to help him.” Otohime admitted. “But right now, my father is doing everything he can to save Tsuna.”

            We were all silent for a long time. This isn’t right. Tsuna can’t die. He lost his mom, he lost his will to live for a moment. But he’s a member of my family now. Not only was he claimed by Dad, but Mom and Paul took him in like he was their own. He’s my brother, and here I am, just sitting and drinking tea while he’s struggling to survive.

“Can we please see Tsuna?” I asked.

“I’m sorry.” Otohime said. “It wouldn’t be fair to you or Tsuna to see him in his current state.”

“Otohime, I nee-” I started to say when a knock came to the door.

“Enter.” Otohime said. The door slid open, revealing that there was a bubble keeping the ocean out. A merman was kneeling at the door. “What is it?”

“Otohime-Sama, there is a situation that requires your attention.” said the merman.

“Thank you. You may leave.” Otohime said. “Please excuse me. I have some matters to deal with.”

“What should we do?” I asked.

“Please relax in here.” Otohime said. Both Nico and I jumped a little. “What’s wrong?”

“The last time we were asked to relax was right before you saved us.” I explained. “We ran ourselves into a trap.”

“If this were a trap, I wouldn’t have bothered to save you.” Otohime said. “Believe me, nothing will happen to you. I am bound by my family honor to keep this promise. I have this room blessed so if you want something specific to eat or drink it will appear. There is also a TV for you to watch until I return.”

“Just as a show of faith, could you please return our weapons?” Nico asked.

“As a sign of good faith.” Otohime said. She waved her hand and our backpacks appeared. I dug through mine, finding my normal clothes, and Riptide in my pocket. Nico found his sword, in its switchblade form in his backpack.

            Otohime left the room, her legs turning into her two finned mermaid tail as she entered the water. She had the guard close the door behind her. It was uncomfortably quiet in here. As desperately as I wanted to see if Tsuna was okay, I can only try to believe that Otohime is telling the truth.

“So where were you Kurama?” Nico asked, breaking the silence.

“I was in the Room of Spring.” Kurama said. “I was playing with the other foxes around the blooming sakura trees.”

“Hey Kurama.” I said.

“What is it Percy?” Kurama wondered.

“What can you tell us about Otohime?” I asked. “I mean, do you think we can trust her? And who is she really?”

“I don’t know her that well myself.” Kurama admitted. “But Suzaku once told me that she was a beautiful goddess, the daughter of a sea dragon.”

“Sea dragon?” Nico asked. “I thought her father was a god?”

“Here in Japan, dragons are considered gods.” Kurama said. “Like, there’s Seiryū. He was like Suzaku, one of the four guardians of Japan. Seiryū represented Spring and wood. But back to the main point. Otohime’s father, Ryūjin, is a dragon, but also one of the tutelary gods of the sea. I was always told how Otohime has always been a kind and caring goddess, but she’s really young too.”

“What do you mean she’s a young goddess?” asked Nico.

“She’s just younger.” Kurama said with a shrug. “Suzaku was older than her before…you know.”

“How old is she?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” Kurama said. “You should ask her when she comes back.”

“Uh, I learned from experience that you don’t ask girls that.” I said.

“Why’s that?” Nico asked.

“You’ll find out when you see a girl you like.” I said.

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Nico said, looking away.

            I decided to look around the room a bit more until Otohime came back. As I walked by the TV I found a remote, so I tossed it Nico. As he flipped through the channels Kurama walked over to him and sat in his lap. The bookshelf, like I said early, was filled with thick books. I pulled one out and tried to read the title. I failed reading it, so I flipped through the book. There were pictures of really…disturbing things.

“Hey, these books about medicine.” I said.

“Medical books?” Nico wondered.

“Yea, here look.” I said, handing him a book. Just from the way he squinted proved that he was having a hard time reading. “ _I wonder if Otohime dabbled in medicine during her time here._ ”

            After a while, I got restless. Nico and I switched spots not too long ago. I was bouncing my knee against the floor, which was disturbing Kurama. He actually got so irritated that he walked away.

            All of a sudden, there was this immense shaking and a loud bang. The pictures of the room fell, the TV breaking when it hit the floor. Nico was standing next to the bookshelf when it fell over. I ran over and lifted it off of Nico.

“Are you alright?” I asked.

“I’m fine.” Nico said irritated. I walked over to the sliding door and opened it. As far as I could tell, nothing seemed wrong, but I had to see for myself.

“Let’s go.” Nico said.

“You sure?” I asked. “I could just go and see. You can stay here and be safe.”

“Tsuna is in this castle, and could be in danger.” Nico said. “We both need to go.”

“Alright.” I said. I gave him my hand and he squeezed it tight. “Kurama, you stay here.”

“Obviously.” Kurama said, rolling his eyes.

“ _Jeez, what a smart alec_.” I thought.

            Pushing the two of us through the bubble, Nico and I swam through the corridors again. I took out Riptide and Nico took out his sword. It didn’t take long for us to see rubble and injured mermen on the ground. I tried to help them, but they told us to get to Otohime. So I left them, hoping that they would make it. I didn’t like doing that, but it’s what they wanted.

            As we kept going, I saw Otohime’s soldiers fighting these evil looking mermen. And by evil, I mean they looked downright mean. They looked just like the type of fish that you’d see in deep sea trenches. I guess it’s because Poseidon’s my dad, but I even knew what kind of mermen they were like. These mermen were part anglerfish, piranha, moray eel, tiger fish, and snakeheads, and they looked more like fish than people. And just now I realized that Otohime’s mermen guards were part shark, manta ray, koi fish, seahorse, regal tang, and flame angel. All of them were fighting with nets, spears, swords, and knives.

            An anglerfish merman spotted us and attacked. He swiped his spear at me, but I blocked his attack with Riptide. It was still hard to fight him while I held onto Nico. But Nico was able to block the attacks from a moray eel merman with a sword very nicely, despite being underwater. The anglerfish merman thrust his spear again and stabbed me, but due to the Curse it broke instead.

“Percy, make a shield!” Nico said as he parried the eel merman’s sword.

“Got it.” I said after swiping at the anglerfish merman. As the two mermen rushed at us again, I put up a shield of water around the two of us. “Now what?!”

“I don’t know, think like Tsuna!” Nico yelled.

“Think like Tsuna…” I said. I then got an idea. “How about this!”

            I made the shield denser and had it expand, slamming the evil mermen away. It didn’t take long for them to steady themselves and they came back for more. Nico and I kept fighting, but it was difficult. In the corner of my eye I saw Otohime’s guards being killed, turning into dust that floated in the water. I grew angry, and blasted high pressurized water at the anglerfish merman as Nico killed the moray eel merman, its life force being pulled into his sword. Dragging Nico along, I rushed towards the anglerfish merman and stabbed my sword through him, turning into dust.

“Thank you, Son of Poseidon, Son of Hades.” A member of Otohime’s guards said.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Ryūgū-jō is under attack.” He said.

“We’ve noticed.” Nico added.

“Who attacked the palace?” I pressed on.

“I can’t say.” The merman said. “But I do know that it’s someone who has a grudge against Princess Otohime. The mermen who we were fighting against said her name was Emiko.”

“Thanks for the information.” I said. “Just rest up a bit. We’ll see if Otohime is safe.”

“Thank you!” cried out the merman. He bowed to us. “Thank you, Son of the Sea God!”

“Uh, you’re…welcome?” I said, not sure what to do.

“Where is Otohime now?” Nico asked, probably happy that he’s not getting any of this embarrassing praise.

“Her Highness went to the throne room.” The guard said. “She, I think she went to watch over the Umi no Musuko…”

“Tsuna!” Me and Nico said, looking right at each other.

            Nico and I swam through the corridors, with a couple of Otohime’s mermen who weren’t that injured leading us through the palace. I made us go faster by propelling all of us through the water. I felt Nico’s hand squeezing mine tight. Either he’s scared of being underwater again, or he’s worried about Tsuna. But I knew it was about Tsuna, because I felt the same. I squeezed his hand just as tight to reassure him.

            Thank the gods that it didn’t take long for us to reach the throne room. If it was just me and Nico, it would have taken much longer to get here. But by the time we arrived, Otohime was fighting someone. It was this woman who had long hair with bits of seaweed in it. She was wearing a raggedy brown kimono. She had to be a type of mermaid, because of instead of legs she had this long tail. She was fighting Otohime with this staff while Otohime was fighting her with a katana. She was pretty good with it too. I never expected a princess to be this skillful with a sword. All around the room were injured mermen that looked a lot like the ones who were fighting Otohime’s guards.

“Otohime-sama, we’re here to protect you!” cried out the guards. Otohime, because she was distracted, was hit with the staff and thrown into the floor. The guards went to avenge Otohime, but this woman beat them back too easily. She discarded her staff and picked up one of the guards’ spears.

“Stop it!” I yelled, stopping this woman from using the spear to hurt Otohime.

            She just merely scoffed at us. She readied the spear to stab through Otohime, but I created a strong current to push her away from Otohime. She hissed at me and tossed knives at us. They flew at me so fast that I was just barely able to block them with Riptide.

“You’re not from Japan.” the woman said. “Where are you from?”

“America.” I said.

“Greek demigods.” The woman said while rolling her eyes. “Stay out of Shinto business children. None of this concerns you at all.”

“You’re attacking the person who saved us and is protecting my brother.” I said, pointing Riptide at her. “You made it my business.”

“Please.” scoffed the woman as she spun the spear behind her.

            The next thing I knew, she was attacking us. I couldn’t believe how fast she was. Despite being in the sea, I was barely able to keep up. Holding onto Nico was taking a lot of my mobility away. Speaking of Nico, he got a good swipe of his sword in and sliced her spear in half. She got angry, but she went and picked up Otohime’s sword with her tail.

            She swam towards us again and circled us. She wrapped around us and squeezed, making me and Nico unable to lift our arms. Without our swords, we couldn’t attack. The woman readied the katana and thrust it at us in order to run us through. I wasn’t scared for myself, but Nico doesn’t have invulnerability like I do.

            At the last second, a piece of cloth wrapped itself around the woman’s wrist. The woman was then pulled away from me and Nico. Unwrapped, I noticed that Otohime was using her sash to keep the woman’s hands tied up. The sash was pulled tight and the woman was fighting Otohime’s pull.

“Emiko, I give you this one last chance,” Otohime threatened, “Leave now or die.”

“Oh no, _Princess_ ,” Emiko said with spite, “Today, you will die!”

            Emiko swam at Otohime, using Otohime’s pull on her to give herself more momentum to increase the strength behind her attack. Otohime was able to dodge the worst of the attack, but Emiko was able to stab through Otohime’s shoulder and pin her to a column. I saw golden Ichor drip from her wound and stain her kimono. Emiko then ripped the katana out of Otohime and wrapped her tail around her. She readied the sword at Otohime’s chest.

“Percy!” Nico yelled, breaking me out of my shock.

“I got it!” I yelled.

            Feeling a pull in my gut, I created to hands of water and pushed the two women apart. I think I used more force than I really needed because I sent Otohime flying into the large door, making it open a little bit. I propelled me and Nico towards Otohime to make sure she was okay, but Emiko’s tail slammed into us. We were hit so hard that I let go of Nico.

“Nico!!” I yelled.

            Nico had his eyes shut tight and his hands over his mouth. He was doing his best to keep his breath, but I could see that bubbles were escaping. I tried to get to him as fast as I could, but Emiko intercepted me. She wrapped the end of her tail around my ankle and slammed me into a column, making me drop Riptide. She then wrapped herself around me and squeezed as tight as she could. With one hand she held my head so I could watch Nico drown.

“This is the price for interfering with Shinto business Greek.” Emiko said.

            I tried to use my powers to make an air bubble to save Nico, but Emiko squeezed even tighter. I felt my bones starting to break. It made me think as to how Emiko knew that the Curse doesn’t protect me from immense pressure. As she made me watch Nico drown, Emiko also hooked her arm around my neck, trying to choke me.

“Some-somebody, help!” I choked out with tears in my eyes. She was making me watch my friend die, die in my element. I can feel the guilt already, and in the back of my mind I wondered if this is how Dad felt with Tsuna’s mom. I have the power to save Nico, but I can’t.

“There is no help.” Emiko said. “Say good bye to the boy demigod.”

            Nico let his breath go. But at that moment a large bubble formed around Nico, with my black haired cousin right in the center. Not that I wasn’t grateful, but I wondered who did that. I wasn’t able to, so that could only mean…

“What’s happening?!” screamed Emiko as the entire palace shook violently.

            The shaking was so powerful that a piece of ceiling fell on top of us. Emiko got scared and let go of me. I was able to swim out of way and rushed to Nico. But before I got close to Nico, Emiko wrapped her tail around my leg again and slammed me into the floor. The shaking became even worse.

“What in the name of Izanami is causing these sea quakes?!” demanded Emiko.

“ _What is causing these quakes_?” I thought to myself as I turned onto my back.

“You!” Emiko said to me. “You know don’t you?!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” I said.

“Liar!!” screamed Emiko. “I can sense something within you…the sea. Greek and the power of the sea within you…Son of the Earthshaker!! You will die!!”

            Emiko raised a knife above her head, but before she could bring it down, a bright silver light hit her. With a scream, her body floated up and started to shift. Her kimono disappeared and her body became just disgusting. It became longer and snake-like, her scales easily visible. Her black hair also grew longer and looked very greasy. She lost her arms, and in the end she looked like a snake with a head of a woman.

            The silver light looked too familiar, so I followed the beam of light to its source. I couldn’t believe my eyes. Standing in the doorway, hanging really, was Tsuna. He was breathing heavily, like every breath was a struggle to make. He had these intense black circles under his eyes, which were disturbingly visible because of how pale he was. He was paler than Nico after he spent a year in the Underworld.

            There were these black lines on his skin too, easily seen on his face. But as I looked closer, I saw that they weren’t lines, but his veins. He was wearing a dark blue and green kimono that has wave designs and dragons on it.

            The silver light was coming from the Treasure that risked our lives for, the Yata no Kagami. It was shining in a beautiful pale silver light. Tsuna had his hand stretched out and his ring was glowing brightly in a blue light. Looking back toward Nico, I realized that Tsuna saved Nico from drowning. But as I turned back to Tsuna, I noticed that he had a scowl and that he was looking right at Emiko.

“Get…away…from my…family.”


	19. Percy

“The Umi no Musuko!” hissed out Emiko. “You’re supposed to be dead!”

“I-I, I’m…” Tsuna was having a hard time speaking. It was like every breath was a struggle, and he was overexerting himself to simply lean against the doorway. “I’m go-going to tell…tell you this…one t-ti-time. Get…out!”

            The exact same time Tsuna yelled, a massive sea quake shook the palace. It was so powerful that the floor and walls were cracked apart. Several chunks of the ceiling began to fall. I dodged around them. Emiko slithered past the falling debris, and swam higher up.

“I’ll be back.” Emiko said. “Everyone!! Fall back!!”

            Emiko swam through holes in the ceiling, escaping from Tsuna’s wrath. The mermen that were on her side followed after her. As soon as they all left, the sea quake ended. After finally seeing Tsuna, I began to swim to him. But Tsuna began coughing violently, with some of his blood coming out and floating in the water. As he began to fall on the floor, I rushed towards him.

“Percy!” Nico yelled. I turned around and saw that the bubble he was in was shrinking. Tsuna must be using the last of his energy to keep Nico alive.

“Get the boy, I’ll help Tsunayoshi.” Otohime said as she held onto her wounded arm.

            She swam to Tsuna and put his arm over her shoulders. Seeing that Tsuna was safe, I swam to Nico. Right before the bubble popped, I grabbed Nico. I don’t know if he realized it, but he grabbed onto me really tight. It wasn’t a hug really, but it was something close to it.

“Nico, are you alright?” I asked.

“I’m fine Percy.” Nico said. I didn’t believe him. I saw something in his eyes that I never saw before: fear. He must have thought he was going to die.

“Nico, I-” I started.

“I said I’m fine Percy.” Nico said, not even trying to hide the fact he was bottling his emotions. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the room where Tsuna was.

            Much to my surprise, the room wasn’t flooded so I let go of Nico’s hand. There was water on the ground. It looked really deep, like we were in the middle of the ocean and it was so blue. Nico and I were able to walk on the surface, creating ripples in the water with every step. Ten of those Torii gate things stretched out from the doorway, leading towards the center of the room. Turning around, I saw that the large dragon door was standing in the middle of nowhere. This was really strange, though I guess it’s no different than the elevator that leads to Mount Olympus.

            Despite being under a blue sky that was filled with white clouds, I saw enough of the palace to know that this was simple another room in the palace. It must be something I picked up from Annabeth, but I could sort of tell that the room was like a dome. The walls were clearly enchanted because the clouds moved like there was wind.

            In the center of room, on a small island, was a large crystal bed. It looked a bit like a flower. Behind the crystal bed was a giant gold statue of a dragon. Staring at it for a second, it looked way too much like Tsuna’s ring. I wonder why.

            From the statue’s open mouth poured out water. Even from where I was standing I could…I don’t know, sense that it was different. The water was being poured into the crystal bed. As the water was being poured into bed, water also overflowed over the edge of the crystal and into the water on the floor. Nico and I caught up with Otohime in no time. Tsuna looked even worse than he did a few minutes ago. He looked like he was about to pass out, with him leaning on Otohime for support.

“Percy, please help me.” Otohime said.

“Sure.” I said.

            I walked over and put Tsuna’s other arm over my shoulder after grabbing the Yata no Kagami. Its silver glow stopped right when I touched it. Tsuna’s head lolled over to me. His breathing was erratic and he was sweating like he had a high fever. Tsuna was mumbling something, but he was so quiet that I couldn’t hear.

“We need to get him into the water.” Otohime said.

“Right.” I said. “Here Nico, take the Mirror.”

            Nico took the Mirror and watched as I helped Otohime lift Tsuna into the bed. As we put him in the bed Otohime made Tsuna comfortable by placing his head on a pillow.

“The Yata no Kagami.” Otohime said, holding her hand out.

            Nico handed the Mirror to her and she placed it in Tsuna’s hands, making sure the reflective part of the Mirror was facing up. Otohime and I got out of the bed, where Otohime looked to the dragon statue and bowed before it.

“Oh Honorable Father,” started Otohime, “Here my prayer. Protect this boy in his time of great need. Heal his body of the venom from the Yomi, and guide him to regeneration.”

“Is he going to be alright?” I asked as Otohime brushed Tsuna’s cheek. I looked into the bed and saw that Tsuna passed out.

“He shouldn’t have gotten out of the healing waters.” Otohime said, not even breaking her gaze on Tsuna.

“What do you mean?” Nico asked.

“The water coming from the statue is as pure as the sea will allow, not even touched by the pollutants that humanity has dumped into the oceans.” Otohime explained. “The children of the sea, like you have said, Son of Poseidon, have the ability to heal in water. The purer the water, the stronger your healing ability, and the longer you remain in contact with the water the more you’ll heal.”

“Is that how it works?” I asked.

“Of course.” Otohime said. “Hasn’t your father taught you how to use your powers?”

“No, he hasn’t.” I said. I feel bummed now. Even though I know as a god he has more important things to do, I wished that after the war with the Titans me and dad would spend more time together. But I haven’t even spoken to him since he last visited me at Camp.

“If the water has healing properties,” started Nico, “Then why did you say Tsuna is dying?”

“It’s like I told you earlier.” Otohime said. “His healing ability is only delaying the inevitable. Despite being the son of a very powerful sea god, even Tsuna’s healing abilities aren’t strong enough to fight off the venom.”

“Oh, and yet praying to some rusty dragon statue is going to help him?!” screamed Nico.

“Nico!” I yelled, really annoyed. I really lost track of how many times I had to yell at Nico today alone. For as long as I’ve known him, Nico has never been acted this disrespectable. “Apologize right now!”

“No!” Nico screamed. “All she’s doing is praying to a stupid statue to make Tsuna better instead of doing something useful!”

“She says she’s done everything she can to help him!” I said.

“So she says!” Nico argued. “She’s a goddess! Remember when you were poisoned by the Keres and needed the power of a god to heal you? It’s the same situation!”

“If it were as easy as that, then Tsuna wouldn’t be in that bed!” I yelled.

“ENOUGH!!” Otohime screamed, her voice resonating with her godly power. We both looked over at Otohime. “Your arguing isn’t going to help Tsuna get better. What would Tsuna do if he saw the two of you fighting like this?”

“But-” Nico and I said at the same time.

“It’s alright Percy.” Otohime said, her voice going back to normal. “He’s young and afraid. He understands death better than any mortal I have ever met, I can see it in his eyes, but he can’t accept the fact that he’s losing another loved one.”

“Shut up!” Nico cried out. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. “You don’t know anything!”

“You’re acting like a brat!” I yelled as I stepped towards him.

“You shut up too!” yelled Nico as he pushed me away. He’s a lot stronger than he looks because he knocked me to the floor. “Y-you have no…no idea…”

            But he stormed off before he finished what he was going to say. Nico ran to the other side of the dragon statue, just out of view. I sighed in exhaustion. As I stood up I brushed my hand though my hair. I could just barely hear Nico sniffling.

“I’m sorry Otohime.” I said as I apologized for Nico. “He’s just…he’s just…”

“It’s okay.” Otohime said.

“No it’s not.” I said. “He hasn’t acted like this since…since…*exhale* since his sister Bianca died.”

“You feel as if his sister’s death was your fault.” Otohime stated.

“It is.” I admitted. I walked to the edge of the bed and looked at Tsuna. “I could have stopped her. I was going to sacrifice myself to save our group, but she ran ahead of me and after the automaton fell, no one could find-”

“I’ve heard enough.” Otohime said as she raised her hand to silence me. “Percy, you have been carrying this grief in your heart for a while, haven’t you? Even when Nico has clearly forgiven you?”

“I can’t help it.” I admitted. “I promised Nico I would keep you safe and I failed to keep that promise.”

“And yet after all you two went through together,” Otohime said, “You haven’t forgiven yourself, not giving up on this self-given sin?”

“I don’t know if I can.” I admitted. Otohime put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a kind smile.

“Give it time.” She said.

            I gave her a small smile and just continued to look at Tsuna. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. I wished I could help him, but I didn’t know anything that I could do to help. I felt terrible. I remember when Annabeth took a poison knife for me, and when Polyphemus had caused her to nearly die when we were looking for the Fleece. I remember how I thought she was going to die. I didn’t admit it at the time, but I didn’t know how I could live without her. I feel the same now with Tsuna. Seeing him lying in that bed, feeling nothing but pain. I couldn’t live with myself knowing that my brother died.

“Can, can you explain to me Tsuna’s condition?” I asked.

“Of course.” Otohime said. “The venom of the Orochi Spawn is destroying his body. Because of his godly blood, the venom didn’t kill him outright.”

“Did you remove the venom?” I asked.

“I removed as much as I could.” Otohime said. “But the amount of remains is more than enough to kill him.”

“Have you tried using our Nectar and Ambrosia?” I asked. “They have healing properties.”

“I used most of the amount that was in Tsuna’s back pack.” Otohime said. “But in the end, it only soothed his pain.”

“But what about the remaining venom in his body?” I wondered.

“It tainted his blood.” stated Otohime.

“What do you mean by ‘tainted’?” I asked.

“The Orochi Spawn is a creature from the Yomi.” Otohime said.

“What’s the Yomi?” I asked curiously.

“It is the place where the souls of the dead go.” Otohime explained. “Since the first being was sent to the Yomi, it has become a place of polluted with the malice of the dead. The Orochi Spawn feed on that malice and it causes their venom to become even stronger. Basically, the venom is literally drawing his life essence away.”

“I…I don’t get it.” I admitted, just wishing Annabeth was here to help explain.

“*exhale* Like I said, the Yomi-” Otohime started.

“Is like the Underworld.” Nico spoke up. Me and Otohime looked towards the statue and saw that he was walking towards us. His eyes were bloodshot, as if he was trying to stop himself from crying. But I could see the streaks on his cheeks that were obviously the trails of his tears.

“What?” asked Otohime.

“From what I can understand, you’re Yomi is just like our Underworld.” Nico said as he walked towards us.

“In a many aspects, yes.” Otohime said. “But unlike your Underworld, the Yomi has no place for those who were good in life, or those who are evil. It is just a place where the souls of the dead go.”

“But it is the Underworld, right?” Nico asked. Otohime nodded. “And since the Orochi Spawn is from the Underworld, then maybe, just maybe…”

“Where are you going with this Nico?” I asked.

“If we give Tsuna some of my blood, he’ll get better.” Nico said.

“A blood transfusion?” Otohime said. She got a look of contemplation on her look, as if she was thinking. “Yes, that could work.”

“I’m sorry, but could someone explain what you two are talking about?” I asked, irritated that I didn’t understand.

“The Orochi Spawn is a creature from the Yomi, the Underworld.” Otohime said. “In ways, so is your friend Nico.”

“I still don’t get it.” I said.

“Percy.” Nico said. I looked right at him and saw something in his eyes, something that I couldn’t place. “The key to saving Tsuna could be my blood. _I_ could save Tsuna.”

“Really?!” I said, my smile actually hurting my face. He nodded so I grabbed Nico and pulled him into a tight hug. “Oh, Nico, you’re the greatest person I have ever met!”

“I don’t know if it will work though.” Nico said after he pulled out of my embrace.

“He’s right.” Otohime stated. “There could be a major problem.”

“What problem?” I asked.

“Nico’s blood type.” Otohime said.

“My what?” Nico asked.

“Your blood type.” Otohime said. “I assume you know what yours is, right?”

“I never heard of blood types before.” Nico said. “What does it mean?”

“Human blood has different antigens which divide blood into four types.” explained Otohime. “Blood can be divided into A, B, AB, and O types. Depending on what your blood type is determines what blood you can receive in a transfusion. Blood type O is the universal donator, meaning that people with type O, A, B, and AB can accept that blood into their bodies without their immune system destroying the blood, while type AB is the universal receiver.”

“So only if Tsuna and Nico have a specific blood type will the transfusion work?” I asked, kind of understanding.

“Basically, yes.” Otohime said.

“But I don’t know my blood type.” Nico said.

“And we don’t know Tsuna’s.” Otohime stated. “It was a good idea Nico, but it’s far too risky.”

“Is there a way to tell if I’m compatible with Tsuna’s blood type?” Nico asked.

“There’s a test, but it takes time to determine.” Otohime said.

“We don’t have the time to test!” Nico screamed. “I want to give him my blood now!”

“If we do, we could be putting not only Tsuna’s life in danger, but yours as well.” Otohime warned.

“I don’t care!” screamed Nico. “Tsuna has saved my life so many times already! Ever since I met him, Tsuna has been nothing but nice to me and my best friend. I don’t care what happens to me, I just want him to be safe.”

“Nico, I’m not going to let you risk your life-” I started.

“You don’t have any say in the matter Percy.” Nico said, glaring at me. “I’m doing this because I want to, and Tsuna needs help.”

“But Nico…” I said. I stared into his eyes and saw that he was dead set in doing this. “*exhale* Ok.”

“Thank you Percy.” Nico said.

            Otohime summoned up a bed for Nico to lie on and a couple of medical tools. She hooked up an I.V. She grabbed a tube that had a needle at the end. Nico jumped a little when he saw the needle. He must be scared of them. Kinda funny that the Son of Hades is afraid of needles of all things. So I went over and grabbed Nico’s hand and squeezed tightly, just like how mom used to do for me. He squeezed back just as hard when Otohime rolled up his sleeve and stuck the needle in.

            Nico’s blood was transferred through a tube and into a plastic bag. The bag got full in a few minutes. Otohime took the needle out and healed the puncture point. Nico looked really tired after the blood donation. He sat up and tried to stand when he practically fell over. I caught him and sat him back onto the bed. Otohime gave Nico a small piece of Tsuna’s remaining Ambrosia to help him get better.

            Otohime took the I.V. full of Nico’s blood and hooked it up to Tsuna. I watched as the blood flowed into Tsuna’s body. As it went into his body, I prayed to every god I could think of. For added effort I even prayed to Otohime’s father Ryūjin. I was hoping for immediate results, but obviously it didn’t happen like that.

“So you are interested in medicine.” I said as Otohime checked on Tsuna.

“I needed something to do this last century.” Otohime said with a casual shrug. “Medicine seemed very interesting. I even interned at a couple of hospitals here in Japan. It allowed me to get closer to the people.”

“So how is Tsuna?” I asked after a half hour.

“He seems to be stable.” Otohime said. “But I’ll watch over him to see if his condition worsens or improves. You two should get some rest.”

“Nico’s already there.” I said. Nico was leaning on me, sleeping peacefully. “As much as I appreciate it, I’d like to stay with Tsuna instead.”

“I promise you that I’ll summon for you two if anything happens.” Otohime said. “Though Nico is already asleep, he’ll need some time to recover. And you need to rest yourself. You look exhausted.”

            She was right. I felt so tired that I felt like I was going to pass out. One of the downsides of the Curse of Achilles. I get tired a lot more easily than a normal demigod. But I knew she was right.

“Yeah, you’re right.” I said. I scooped Nico up and walked with Otohime to the door.

“I’ll send you two to a comfortable room in the palace.” Otohime said. “Please get some rest.”

“Thanks.” I said.

            Otohime waved her hand and then I was standing in a really nice room. There were windows that allowed me to stare out into the sea. I saw schools of fish, swarms of jellyfish, and a family of sea turtles swimming by. I laid Nico down in the large bed that was in the center of the room. Apparently, Otohime thought it would be funny for me and Nico to share a bed. But with Nico sleeping like that, I felt my big brother instincts kick in so I tucked him in.

            After getting into the bed myself and getting comfortable, I stared out the window. Watching the sea life swim by kind of made me wish I could visit Tyson and Dad in Atlantis. I keep thinking why Dad hasn’t contacted me since the war ended. I was hoping we could have at least talked through Iris Messaging, but nothing. He doesn’t even answer me when I try to contact him.

            I yawned loudly and sunk deeper into the bed. It was even more comfortable that I realized. Nico was hogging most of the blankets but I let him have ‘em. I had enough of them anyway. Pretty soon I was asleep. It didn’t take long for me to be shaken awake.

“What is it?” I said, throwing the pillow over my face.

“Wake up.” Nico said as he ripped the pillow from my hands. I pulled the blankets over my head in response. He then slammed my pillow at me. “I said wake up!”

“Okay, okay, I’m up.” I said. I sat up and scratched my hair. Nico was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What’s up?”

“There’s a guard at the door.” Nico said. He yawned and lied back down.

“What does he want?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” Nico said. He pulled the blankets up to his chin.

“Why didn’t you ask?” I asked.

“I didn’t want to get up.” He said with a shrug.

“Really?” I asked. He looked at me with his blank stare and half closed eyes. “Fine.”

            I crawled out of the bed and went to the sliding door. After sliding it open, (and yes, there was a bubble keeping the water out) there was a sea horse merman floating in front of the door. He bowed before, making me feel really awkward.

“Um, you don’t have to do that.” I said.

“Forgive me, Son of Poseidon.” He said. “It has simple been an honor to be in your presence.”

“Uh, um… thanks?” I said, looking back towards Nico. He just shook his shoulders. I could see that he was trying to hold back a smile. “So what’s going on?”

“Princess Otohime has requested your presence.” The guard said. I heard Nico shuffling and the next thing I knew he was right next to me.

“What happened?” Nico asked, worried.

“I am sorry to say that I don’t know.” The guard said. “She merely requested you presence in the throne room.”

“Take us there.” I ordered.

            I grabbed Nico’s hand and pushed through the bubble. We followed the guard through the palace. I wished that Otohime just teleported us the throne room. If something terrible had happened to Tsuna, she should’ve come to me as soon as soon as possible. I prayed again to the gods that Tsuna was alright.

            Otohime was leaning against the dragon door when we arrived. The guard dismissed himself as me and Nico walked to her. When we got closer to her, Nico pointed out that Otohime was crying. Her eyes were red and she was covering her mouth with her hand.

“Is-is Tsuna alright?” I asked, afraid of the answer. Otohime looked at us and removed her hand, showing us that she was smiling.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Otohime asked, with her smile even brighter.

            She opened the door, revealing Tsuna sitting up in the crystal bed. His hair was a total bed head. His skin had a bit more color in it and the black veins that covered his body were gone. Those dark circles that were under his eyes are thankfully gone too.

“Tsuna.” I said with a smile, grateful to the gods that he was okay. Nico and I ran to him and jumped into the bed. We hugged him so tightly that he struggled to talk.

“Hey guys.” Tsuna said. He hugged us back just as tight, tears of joy falling from his face. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I was so worried about you two. I’m sorry for splitting your head open Neeks.”

“It’s cool Tsuna.” Nico said, with his face in Tsuna’s shoulder. “You don’t need to apologize.”

“Thank the gods you’re okay.” I said after we split up. “I can’t believe that blood transfusion worked.”

“Blood transfusion?” Tsuna asked. He looked a little freaked out. “What transfusion?”

“To save your life Nico gave you some of his blood.” Otohime said as she walked in. Tsuna looked shocked. He then smiled.

“I guess…I guess that means we’re blood brothers now Nico.” Tsuna said. He grabbed Nico and pulled him into another tight hug. After they pulled apart, Nico had a shocked look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Otohime asked.

“What Tsuna just said is part of the prophecy.” Nico said. “Through the sharing of blood will the Sea and Death become brothers.”

“And the line before it.” I said as I realized what Nico was trying to say. “What was it again?”

“One shall endure poison to save the others.” Tsuna said, his hand griping his left shoulder tightly. “Everything is coming together. The three of us are in Japan, and we have one of the Sacred Treasures. It’s happening so fast. It’s a good thing there isn’t a time limit on this Quest.”

            Tsuna stretched his back and decided to get out of the crystal bed. After I got out I helped him out. His legs were shaky so he kinda lost his balance. I caught his elbow so he didn’t crash on the floor.

“You’re still recovering.” Otohime said as she checked on him. “Perhaps you should get back into bed.”

“I’ve been in that bed long enough.” Tsuna said. “I would like to walk around a bit.”

            So we walked around the palace. Otohime automatically supported Tsuna out of the throne room, so Nico held onto me. All the guards that we came across bowed as we came by, and said it was an honor to meet Tsuna, the Umi no Musuko. Tsuna wasn’t sure what to say.

“Um, uh…you…too?” Tsuna said, not sure what to say. He looked at me with a confused stare. Tsuna marveled at the sea creatures that we passed, even poking the tops of the jellyfish. We walked all the way to the room where Otohime gave is snacks. As soon as Tsuna walked through the door, Kurama jumped into his arms.

“Tsuna!” yelled Tsuna. He licked Tsuna’s face.

“Still kicking Kurama?” Tsuna asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kurama asked. He crawled to the top of Tsuna’s head and pulled on Tsuna’s hair with his teeth.

“Quit the horseplay!” Otohime said. I had to pull Kurama off of Tsuna. Tsuna yawned loudly and his stomach growled.

“Perhaps a picnic would be a good idea.” Otohime suggested.

“Food does sound fantastic right now.” Tsuna said. “I can’t remember when I last ate.”

            I blinked and then we were all in a different room, again. I have got to get used to this. The five of us were sitting on a soft blue tarp with a black picnic basket in the center. We were sitting next to a deep blue lake that was so calm that it was like a mirror. Above us were sakura trees in full bloom. Their pink petals were softly falling around us. They even had this glow about them.

“ _The Demeter Cabin would love to see this_.” I thought.

“Hey guys!!” Kurama yelled as a family of foxes ran by. He ran after them in order to play. There were birds singing and flying around in the trees. There was sunlight shining through the trees.

“Stupid question, but we’re still in your palace right?” I asked.

“Of course.” Otohime said. “Ryūgū-jō is enchanted so that each of the four sides of the palace takes on aspects of the four seasons. This corresponds with the Four Saint Beasts of Japan. The southern edge of the palace represents summer and Suzaku, the Vermillion Bird.”

“What does that snow covered room represent?” Nico asked.

“The North wing represents winter and the Black Turtle Genbu.” Otohime said. “The west wing represents autumn and the White Tiger Byakko.”

“Does this mean this is the spring room?” I asked.

“Yes.” Otohime said. “It represents Seiryu, the Azure Dragon of the east. But enough of the lesson. Let’s eat.”

            She passed out some plates that she took out of the picnic basket. Then she gave us all cups and poured us some green tea. Out of the picnic basket she took out a couple of boxes that were filled with food. One of them was filled with what Otohime called Karaage. After tasting some it was basically fried chicken nuggets. In the next box was some noodles with these seeds and asparagus. Then there was some type of kabob that was just peppers wrapped in cook pork strips. In another were those balls of rice that I have been seeing a lot here in Japan. I think they’re called Onigiri.

            The food was amazing. I had about three servings myself. Actually, me and Tsuna had an eating contest. It got really messy and we spilled more food than needed. While I washed down the food with the tea, Otohime took out a tray of the mochi stuff. Tsuna began to look really tired. Over time, he started to lean on Otohime’s shoulder. Otohime’s blushed, her cheeks getting redder the longer Tsuna leaned on her.

“ _Tsuna must be embarrassing her_.” I thought. Tsuna then fell asleep, so Otohime cradled his head in her lap. She then played with Tsuna’s hair absentmindedly.

“He must still be weak form the transfusion.” Otohime said.

“Will he get better?” Nico asked.

“All he needs is some rest to recover.” Otohime explained.

“Nico!” yelled Kurama said as we all started to eat the snacks. He came running towards us and pulled on Nico’s sleeve. “Come play with us!”

“Kurama I really don’t-” Nico started to say, but he was pulled away by Kurama.

“That fox is stronger than he looks.” Otohime said.

“More like Nico’s really skinny.” I said with a laugh. “Every time he comes over to my place, my mom stuffs him like a Thanksgiving turkey.”

            After eating, I stood up and stretched. This spring room was simply beautiful. I wish I could have Annabeth here to enjoy it with me. I could actually hear Nico laughing in the distance. Y’know, I haven’t heard him laugh like that since he saw the camp’s orientation film. But then Tsuna started to mumble in his sleep. He looked really scared.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, getting closer to check up on my brother.

“I don’t know.” Otohime said. “He must be having a nightmare.”

“Can you, I don’t know, get rid of it?” I asked.

“I’m the goddess of the sea, not of dreams.” Otohime said. “Dreams aren’t my specialty.”

“What can we do to help him then?” I asked.

“Let him fight the nightmare.” Otohime said. But then Tsuna sat up with a start.

“Tsuna, what’s wrong?” I asked.

“I-I don’t know.” Tsuna said, cupping his forehead. “It was just a dream.”

“Dreams can signify many things.” Otohime said. “What was it about?”

“That snake lady that was here earlier, she was being yelled at because she failed to kill Otohime.” Tsuna said. “But she pleaded for another chance and she was given one.”

“That’s very specific Tsuna.” I said.

“That’s not all.” Tsuna said. “She was given-”

            The palace shook violently, much worse than the sea quake. The sakura petals fell on us, covering us in pink. The shaking continued in pattern, like as if something was ramming into the palace. Something else fell on me, like dust. I looked up and saw that there were cracks on the ceiling, and they were expanding outward. Water began to drip from the crack and with each shake more water started to pour into the room.

“She’s attacking my home _again_!!!” Otohime screamed as she stood up, knowing what’s happening.

“Tsuna, what was she given?” I asked as I gripped his shoulders.

“An army.” Tsuna said. More shaking came and from the ceiling came a large column of water burst into the room.


	20. Percy

            Sea water kept pouring into the Spring Room. In a matter of minutes it was already up to my thighs. Tsuna was instantly on his feet and running towards Nico. The sea water was giving him a boost of energy, like it always did for me. Tsuna’s natural abilities let him glide through the water as if it was air.

“Nico!” Tsuna yelled. “Nico!!”

“Over here!” Nico yelled. He trudged through the water, carrying a couple of foxes. Kurama was on Nico’s head and looking really scared. There were some deer that were following Nico as well. He was trying to save as many animals as he could.

            Tsuna closed the distance between them and grabbed Nico. With Tsuna’s abilities passing to Nico, he was able to walk through the water a lot better. Me and Otohime (who switched to her two tailed mermaid form) sped to Tsuna and Nico.

“Is there a safe place for the animals?” Nico asked, struggling to keep the foxes from falling into the water.

“I’m not sure.” Otohime said. “The other rooms of the seasons might be under attack, but maybe the throne room, where you were Tsuna, should be more protected. It is the safest place in all of Ryūgū-jō.”

“Can you take all the animals in the rooms of the seasons there then and stay safe?” Tsuna asked. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

            Tsuna touched her arm and Otohime blushed a deep red. After a moment Tsuna blushed as well and removed his arm. It was a bit awkward in all honesty. Otohime teleported the animals away, but before she left she looked at Nico, or to be specific where he was holding Tsuna’s hand.

“Neither of you can fight to your full potential while trying to protect the young Son of Hades from drowning.” Otohime said. She removed her necklace that had the pearl attached and put it around Nico’s neck. The water that was at Nico’s chest at the time slightly pushed itself away, like there was an invisible force field around him.

“What’s this?” Nico asked as he held the pearl between his fingers.

“It’s one of my father’s greatest treasures, the Tide Jewel Kanju.” Otohime said. “It is also known as the Tide Ebbing Jewel. It will give you protection in the sea.”

            Otohime stood back. As she did she had Nico and Tsuna let go of each other’s hands. By this time the water was about to go over Nico’s head. Nico shut his eyes tightly and held his breath. I wanted to help him, as did Tsuna, but Otohime had us stand back. I didn’t want to know what Nico had to be thinking at the time. But after he let out his breath, he started to breath like me and Tsuna do underwater. He was safe.

“Thank you.” Nico said as he realized that he could breathe underwater. He even was able to move as if the water wasn’t there.

“You’re very welcome.” Otohime said. She looked at all of us, but focused mainly on Tsuna. “Please be careful.”

 “ _Is…is there something going on between the two of them_?” I thought. I just had this strange feeling in my gut that they like each other, but I don’t think that Otohime is Tsuna’s type. “ _Nah._ ”

“We’ll meet you at the Throne Room.” Tsuna said. “Do everything you can to stay safe.”

            After telling us that she was going to get the other animals in the other three rooms of the seasons, Otohime disappeared in a flash of light. Nico seemed to enjoy his new freedom underwater. It kinda made me think if I was like that at first. I can’t really remember in all honesty.

            Nico took out his pocket knife and flipped out the blade, making it extend into his Stygian Iron blade. I uncapped Riptide turning it into its sword form. In the corner of my eye I saw Tsuna staring at his dragon ring.

“What’s wrong Tsuna?” I asked.

“Oh, uh…nothing.” Tsuna said. “Just…thinking.”

            Tsuna swung his arm to the right and his ring transformed into his dragon sword. It was a little over dramatic, and something that I would see in a video game. I also kept thinking why Tsuna’s sword and Otohime’s father share the same name.

“Let’s go.” Tsuna said.

            We swam through the Room of Spring to find an exit. If it was like the Room of Winter, there should be a large door at the end of the door. And we found one. It was just as intricate as the doors in the Room of Winter. It was a blue dragon coiled around a grove of trees. Before we left the room I looked back and saw that the sakura trees were barren of petals.

            We left the room and immediately saw the damage to the castle. To put it simply, everything looked trashed. There were open holes in the walls, letting the sea in. There was rubble on the floor, paintings and tapestries were floating in the water, and monster dust was making clouds in the water, fading away with the currents.

“Do you think those dust piles are Otohime’s guards?” I asked.

“If it is, let’s just hope that they took some of the enemy’s forces with them.” Tsuna said.

            Swimming through the damaged halls we fought many of the evil mermen Nico and I encountered earlier. They were fighting a lot fiercer this time, but they couldn’t possibly handle three sons of the Big Three (who by the way are not holding back.) Without trying to protect Nico, I was able to go all out. I was in my element, literally. None of the mermen I fought stood a chance.

            I was able to fight several of them at once. They were able to stab and slice me, but their weapons broke apart. After I defeated them they turned to dust. Nico was doing a great job himself. He still wasn’t that used to fighting underwater like the mermen were. But Nico had more control over his powers than I did mine. He levitated the rocks that were on the floor and made them deadly, black, and extremely sharp. He fired them at his opponents like they were bullets, instantly turning them into dust.

            Tsuna was surprisingly energetic after the ordeal he went through. His attacks were so fast and precise that the mermen didn’t even know what hit them. He used his powers so that when he thrust his sword forward it created a blast of water that plowed through his group of opponents. He then sprinted towards them and spun around with his sword extended, doing enough damage to finish them off.

            We continued our way through the palace, fighting as many of the evil mermen as we could. We had to dodge falling debris too. It was like something was ramming into the palace in an attempt to destroy it.

            Otohime’s guards must have been fighting against the evil mermen. There were many injured guards that were helping each other up. We tried to help them, but they just told us to go help the others. We felt bad about leaving them, but we knew they were right.

            As we turned a corner we saw a group of the evil mermen taking the tapestries off the walls and stuffing them into bags. They did the same to the weapons that were on the floor. Some of them were torturing the palace guards, even painfully killing them. Tsuna got so angry that the water around us got warmer, a lot warmer. We were about to rush in when a guard cried out.

“Otohime-sama please forgive me!” he cried, right before he was stabbed with a spear by the enemy mermen. This was the last straw for Tsuna.

            Tsuna rushed to the merman, sword ready. He ran his sword through him, ending him right where he floated. As that merman turned into dust Tsuna quickly went for another target. I couldn’t just stand there, so I charged into, as did Nico. After I had beaten the mermen I was fighting, I saw that Tsuna was fighting three of them at a time. It didn’t take long for us to defeat them. We rushed down another hallway when the palace shook again.

“What’s doing that?” Nico asked.

“I have no idea.” Tsuna said. “Let’s just keep goi-”

            Something slammed into the walls to our left and burst into the hallway. I grabbed the collars of Tsuna’s and Nico’s kimonos and pulled them back at the last second. A large dust cloud covered whatever smashed its way into the hallway, but I could just barely see that it was thrashing about.

            As soon as we steadied ourselves the dust cleared enough for me to see the creature. It had a fish-like face, and when it opened its mouth I saw that it had rows of immensely sharp hooked fangs. Its eyes were slitted, like a snake. From what I could tell, it even had ears, or they could have just been fins. Its body was long too, just like a snake (if a snake had fins along its body.) there was something leaking out between its scales too.

            The moment it saw us, it started to snap its jaws and came at us, its sides scrapping along the walls. It pushed us back a long way. When we turned a corner, it would slam into the wall ahead, meaning it couldn’t make turns in a tight space. It had to back up and break through the corners to catch up to us.

“I’m tired of this!” Nico said.

            He focused his powers and made the shadows in the hallway turn into spikes which impaled the creature. It screamed and tried to break free, but Nico was doing a great job in keeping it from going anywhere. As we tried to get around it so we could get to Otohime, it started to breath in water through its nostrils. It then screamed and shot out a pressurized stream of water. Nico was in the direct line of fire, so I pushed him out of the way and took the full brunt of the attack.

            While it didn’t hurt, I was sent spinning down the hallway until I slammed into a wall. I felt really dizzy, but I regained my senses and swam back to the others. By the time I got back, Nico’s shadow spikes were breaking apart, and when they did the creature rushed towards Nico, ready to bite him in half. Before I could even start to save Nico, Tsuna jumped in front of our cousin and shielded him by slamming his sword into the creature’s snout.

“He’s _not_ a snack!!” Tsuna yelled.

            With his sea enhanced strength he was able to push it back. At the same time he sliced the creature’s snout, making the creature howl in pain. The creature lashed out by whipping its long tongue out. It wrapped around Tsuna’s ankle and slammed him against the walls. As I went to save my brother it slammed Tsuna into a wall so hard that he was flung through it and into the open ocean.

“AAAHHH!” Tsuna screamed, his voice getting fainter by the second.

“Tsuna!” I yelled. I was not losing him again. But in the sea he is at his strongest.

            Nico got angry and started slashing at the creature. His attacks did hurt the creature, but he wasn’t hurting it enough so that it turned to dust like all defeated monsters. It retaliated by snapping at Nico, and he was almost bitten in half again. But this time I swam between them and pushed Nico out of the way. I then rammed Riptide through the roof of the creatures’ mouth. Some of its teeth hit my arm and broke apart. It started to turn to dust, and what was left was a Spoil of War-its oil that it leaked. Why anyone would want this is beyond me.

“Are you okay?” I asked Nico.

“I’m fine.” Nico said as he stood up. “But what about Tsuna?”

            We swam to the hole where Tsuna was flung out and looked out. Apparently the palace gave off its own light, but the light only went so far. At the border of the light was complete darkness. Nico nudged my arm and pointed to red splotches floating in the water. It was blood. And it had to be Tsuna’s blood.

“He’s injured.” I said. I went to leave the palace through the hole. “I need to go find him.”

“Percy he’s out there in the ocean.” Nico said. “You should know better than anyone what it’s like for a Son of Poseidon to be in water.”

“Yea but-” I said.

“He’ll be fine.” Nico said. “Let’s just get to the Throne Room.”

            Nico’s right. Tsuna would be okay out there in the ocean, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t worried. He did just go through a painful experience after all. I mean, even though he is the Son of Poseidon too, how much has he actually recovered. Nico and me retraced our steps and headed back to where the creature we fought entered the palace. I saw a shadow move across the wall in front of the hole. I thought it was Tsuna, but when I went to look there was nothing there.

            As we got closer to the Throne Room we were fought a lot of the evil mermen. The mermen that were on our side were fighting too and were able to take them on. After we helped them fight off the evil mermen…y’know, the evil mermen will now be called fishmen to help me keep things clear… I told the mermen to fall back and recover.

“How many of you can still fight?” Nico asked.

“We all can.” said a manta ray merman. He indicated to his group of warriors that was made up of the two shark mermen Nico and I saw when we first started to explore the palace, a koi fish merman, and another manta ray merman.

“Then can one of you help us get to the Throne Room?” Nico asked. “We need to get there as soon as possible.”

“We’ll all go.” said one of the shark mermen. “We need to protect the princess with our lives.”

“Let’s go.” I said.

            The group of mermen led us through the palace. It was a lot faster this way. More of the fishmen fought us and we were able to beat them. How many of these fishmen are there anyways? During this fight we heard something scrape across the walls outside.

“Sounds like something annoyed the Isonade.” said a piranha fishman who was fighting Nico. Nico ducked under the fishman’s attack and drove his sword into him. The fishman’s life force was absorbed into Nico’s sword.

“Do you think it’s Tsuna?” Nico asked as we backed into each other.

“Who else?” I said smiling at the fact Tsuna was okay. After we all fought the fishmen, there were only three of our mermen allies left with us. We continued to the Throne Room and every once in a while I thought I heard whale calls.

            The doors to the chamber right outside the Throne Room were closed, so we all pushed them open. When we did I saw Emiko fighting other mermen. I thought Tsuna took care of her, but she was back in her, well, pretty form with arms. She was fighting them with a sword that was like Tsuna’s sword with no guard, but a lot longer. The mermen she was fighting were pretty skilled, being able to hold back Emiko. But Emiko did something with her tail that brought the mermen close and sliced through them.

“No!!” yelled the three mermen that were with us. They rushed Emiko, but she slithered around each of them, delivering a fatal blow with her sword.

“Emiko!” I yelled. She looked towards me and Nico then rolled her eyes.

“You two again?” Emiko said in annoyance. She looked around. “Where’s the Umi no Musuko?”

“He was tossed out of the palace by that snake-fish thing.” Nico said.

“That snake-fish thing, as you so elegantly put it,” Emiko said, “is called the Ikuchi. And seeing that you’re still alive means you must have killed it.”

“You got that right!” I said as I attacked Emiko. I slammed Riptide against Emiko’s sword. She faltered slightly but held her stance.

“That all you got?” Emiko sneered.

            She pushed me back and wrapped her tail around my ankle. As she started to fling me around Nico came close and swiped his sword at her. Emiko dodged which caused her to let go of me. Even with us double teaming her, Emiko was able to keep up. She had a few close calls, but she would always block our attacks at the last second. When Nico and I tried doing a cross slash against her, she angled her sword down and supported it with her hands on the handle and the flat of the blade. She took the full brunt of the attack.

“Why are you doing this?” Nico asked as we held our swords against Emiko’s.

“I’m merely fulfilling my end of a bargain.” Emiko said. “Besides, there’s no need for that spoiled brat Otohime in the new order.”

“What bargain?” I asked. “And what new order?”

“You’ve heard enough Greek.” Emiko said.

            She pushed us back and swam backwards while she threw daggers at us again. Me and Nico jumped out of the way just in time. Then I ran toward her and slashed, but she dodged way too fluidly. She hacked at me with her sword but just like last time her weapon didn’t break my skin.

“I hate you so much.” Emiko said with irritation. “You and your Curse.”

“Deal with it.” I said. “Now Nico!”

            Nico used the shadows to grab Emiko, but she dodged with such elegant ease. Emiko got angry at Nico for that so she went after him instead. Emiko’s attacks were very fast, but Nico was just able to keep up because of his demigod reflexes. Those same reflexes were the reason why Nico is one of the only people at Camp that can fight evenly with me…despite the fact he claims that I cheat, which I don’t.

            Emiko coiled up like a spring and sped like a missile at Nico. At the last second Nico shadow traveled away and reappeared behind her. Emiko was caught off guard allowing Nico to slice a large gash along the side of her stomach. Emiko got paler and visibly weakened, slowing her down quite a bit. I should remember to ask Nico how Stygian Iron works because of its ability to absorb the life force of monsters. It must be an Underworld thing.

            Emiko clutched her wound and backed away from Nico. Her grip on her sword loosened. Nico and I went to double team her again. Because of her wound she only dodged, not having the strength to really use her sword. Even I wasn’t able to get a hit on her but I used the water to pummel her. As she fell on to the floor Nico went to plunge his sword through her, but she rolled out of the way. As Nico pulled his sword out of the ground Emiko slammed the hilt of her sword into the back of Nico’s head.

“Time to die!” Emiko screamed as she herself plunged her sword at an unconscious Nico.

“Not a chance!” I yelled.

            I used my powers to make the water grab Emiko’s sword before it touch Nico. I pulled the sword out of Emiko’s grip and had it come towards me, where I used Riptide to break the blade. I then rushed to Emiko so she wouldn’t do anything to Nico. When I got to Nico I swiped as fast as I could at Emiko. She slithered out of the way for most of the attack, but I was able to nick her a couple of times.

            She backed off, not even attempting to get near me or Nico. She looked between me and the dragon door that lead to the Throne Room. She then bound towards the door. I knew she was after Otohime again. So I made a wall of solidified water which she ran into. She slumped to floor and slammed her fists against the wall.

“Ow…” Nico said as he stood up. “My head…”

“You okay?” I asked as I watched Emiko continue to slam her fists against the water wall.

“My head hurts.” Nico said as he rubbed the back of his head. I looked at his head and as far as I could tell his head wasn’t bleeding.

“I think you’ll be fine.” I said.

“It’s like my head is a magnet lately.” Nico said. He bent down and picked up his sword. He eyed Emiko who had started crying. “What’s wrong with her?”

“I have no idea.” I admitted.

“Let’s just get rid of her then.” Nico said.

“We shouldn’t just kill her.” I said, actually feeling sorry for her. I walked towards Emiko so I could try to talk to her. “Emiko…”

“Don’t you dare pity me Greek.” Emiko spat out. She swiped her tail causing me to trip. She stood to her full height and reached into her kimono. She pulled out a small flute like object that looked like it was made out of bone. “If I can’t kill Otohime, then the Bake-kujira WILL!!”

            She blew into the flute which let out this loud, ear splitting sound. Nico and I covered our ears as soon as we could to lessen the sound. It was so unbearable that I fell to my knees. As soon as the flute stopped making that noise I heard another whale song, this one just as loud as the noise from the flute. I swore my ears were going to bleed.

            During the whale song something rammed into the palace. It rammed into it again and again, causing more pieces of the ceiling to fall. Whatever caused the sea quakes made the palace’s foundations weaker (foundations, I sound a lot like Annabeth…gods I miss her.) Then something burst into the palace, spreading rubble and a dust cloud all over. I tackled Nico out of the way of a large piece of rubble. I made a dome of water over the two of us that protected us from the rubble.

            I made the dome expand to push the rubble off of us. The dust cloud cleared enough for us to see what had rammed into the palace. It was a skeleton, a giant whale skeleton completely devoid of any skin or flesh except a mass of red in its ribcage. It was covered with barnacles. And despite being underwater there were these small flames around it. I remember Chiron mentioning that in parts of the world that spirits took the form of flames when they manifest in the mortal realm. What did he call them? Will-o’-wisps. The colors they took were eerie, like they were flames from the Underworld. They were blue, green, and purple. There was a bunch of the wisps in the eye sockets, acting like eyes.

            This Bake-kujira (the names of these monsters are a mouthful) was ramming into the door that led to the Throne Room. It was already badly damaged and collapsing in on itself. It kept pulling back and ramming into the door. It didn’t take long for the doors to be hanging off of their hinges.

“We can’t let them get into the Throne Room!” Nico yelled.

            He slammed his sword into the ground and he focused his powers. The ground shook and a black wall burst up from the floor right in front of the door. The Bake-kujira slammed into the wall and groaned in pain. I swam closer and saw that some of the bones were cracked. I also saw that Emiko was sitting on the skull of the Bake-kujira, still holding on to her wound that Nico gave her.

“Stop ramming the doors!” I yelled, figuring that since whales are sea creatures that it would listen to me. But it just continued to ram after letting out another ear splitting scream. “Nico you try, it is dead, so your territory!”

“I’m a little busy!” Nico said as he tried to keep his focus.

“Just try!” I yelled. To lessen his focus on the black wall I made another wall of solidified water.

“Fine.” Nico said.

            He raised he hand at the Bake-kujira, but nothing was happening. I saw that Nico was trying because of the sweat on his brow. It was like it was ignoring him and shrugging off his efforts. The Bake-kujira kept ramming into the barriers, its skull cracking even more. The good news was that it was slowing down. The bad news was that Emiko noticed.

“Akkorokamui!” Emiko yelled as she snapped her fingers. “Take care of these Greek pests!!”

            The red mass that I thought was the Bake-kujira’s organs fell out of the ribcage. It unfolded itself, revealing a giant octopus…squid…thing. It had more arms than I could care to count at the time and was striking red in color. It was also roundish in shape. It slammed its tentacles at us while Emiko had the Bake-kujira continue to break down the barriers.

“Nico, keep up your wall so I can deal with the squid.” I said after pulling Nico out of the way of the tentacles.

“Got it.” Nico said as he moved to a back corner.

            I attacked the Akkorokamui by dashing in and out between its tentacles, slicing them with Riptide. It just made the squid angry. There were times when it tried to sneak a couple of its tentacles at Nico but I was fast enough to slice off the tips of them so it would back away. I spared some of my attention to glance at Nico’s rock wall. It was starting to fall apart. It definitely couldn’t last much longer. Because of my moment’s distraction a tentacle wrapped around me and squeezed as hard as it could. It slammed me around before it brought me to its mouth. It opened its mouth, showing me that it had rows and rows of hooked teeth. Its breath smelled like something has been rotting in its mouth for centuries.

            Before the Akkorokamui could put me in its mouth there was this noise in the distance. It was Tsuna’s scream. I looked up and saw something swim through the hole the Bake-kujira made. The next thing I knew I was knocked out of the squid’s grasp. Something had slammed into it. I looked up and saw that Tsuna, who had a large bite ripped from the side of his kimono, was riding on the back of a large shark like monster. It had red-ish grey skin and beady black eyes. Its tail was large and hooked with small barbs all over it.

            The shark was thrashing about violently, as if it was trying to get Tsuna off. When the shark was right over the squids’ head Tsuna stabbed his sword through the top of its head before he jumped off. The shark turned to dust, leaving behind its tail as a Spoil of War which, due to the speed the shark was going at, went flying towards Emiko. She was hit and slammed into the wall. As Tsuna fell he extended his sword and sliced the squids head. When he landed I ran over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

“Thank the gods you’re alright!” I said and I pulled him into a one armed hug. I pointed at the hole in his kimono. “What happened?”

“After I was tossed out like yesterday’s trash,” started Tsuna, “I was chomped on by that shark. Once I got out of its jaws, I climbed to its back and started teach it who was boss. On your right!”

            I sliced down at that moment, cutting a tentacle. I couldn’t believe I almost forgot the squid. Tsuna and I looked at each other and nodded. We went all out, slicing its tentacles off. It never let us get close to its main body to finish it off. With its remaining tentacles it slammed Tsuna and me into a wall.

“We need to get this thing out of the palace!” Tsuna yelled, stabbing the tentacle that has pinned him.

“And how do you plan we do that?” I asked.

“We blast it out with water!” Tsuna suggested. He then took a glance at Nico, and then to the black wall. “And we need to hurry. Nico’s wall isn’t going to last much longer.”

            I looked at the wall and saw that it was nearly broken to pieces. Nico didn’t look all that well too. He looked exhausted. I nodded to Tsuna that his plan was worth a try. We sliced out of the tentacles hold on us and dodged between the other tentacles until we were close to its main body. I then focused my powers, feeling the power of the sea within me. The water became denser and I looked to Tsuna to see if he was ready. He signaled that he was, so we made a huge column of water blast the Akkorokamui out of the palace.

            At that same time, the Bake-kujira yelled, louder than ever. I turned around and saw that the whale skeleton had slammed its’ way into the Throne Room and Emiko was nowhere to be seen. Bits and pieces of Nico’s black rock wall were scattered in the floor.

“Percy, you go get Nico, I’ll go save Otohime.” Tsuna said.

“Right.” I said. When I got to Nico he was leaning on the wall, looking tired and his brow covered with sweat. “You okay?”

“Not now Percy.” Nico said. “Let’s just get in there.”

            I supported him as we entered the Throne Room. The first thing I saw was that the Bake-kujira’s skull was shattered, and not a single will-o’-wisp was around. Several of the tori gates that extended from the main doorway were knocked down. As we got closer to the center of the room I saw Tsuna was fighting Emiko. Her back was to us, while behind Tsuna on that platform was Otohime with a ton of animals that must have been from the rooms of seasons. There were in a dome that Otohime must have put up to protect them all.

“If you stop now you’ll live.” Tsuna said, whatever small wounds Emiko gave him healing because of the water at his feet. Emiko slammed her sword at Tsuna, who blocked it with his sword. “Your wound is going to cost you your life if it doesn’t get treated soon.”

“I will not be beaten until Otohime is dead, no matter how skilled you are!” Emiko said.

            She attacked again, but her wound was getting seriously worse. She was clutching it tighter with her left hand. I tried to help Tsuna, but Nico held me back. This was Tsuna’s fight. Emiko went to attack again, but Tsuna struck first, knocking her sword out of her hand. Emiko tried to use her tail to trip Tsuna, but he slammed his sword into the tail and flipped over it, kicking Emiko in the chin. Emiko fell to the ground and Tsuna pulled his sword out of her tail and pointed it at her throat.

“Yield.” Tsuna said. Emiko looked at Tsuna his hatred in her eyes. She then glanced at me and then Nico. Her gaze finally fell on Otohime.

“I can’t believe you Otohime.” Emiko sneered. “You are the last Shinto goddess left. You should have more pride than to ask these Grecian intruders for help. And then there’s this…abomination. You really think he will save us, save our pantheon?!”

“It is because I am the last goddess that I ask for their help.” Otohime said proudly. And I know Tsuna will save us, and not your dark god.”

“Dark god?” I asked, walking closer to Tsuna. I didn’t want another situation like Kronos and the War happening again. “What dark god?”

“The Orochi.” Otohime said as she grabbed Tsuna’s sword and rammed it into her throat, instantly ending her own life.


	21. Nico

            We’re still here at Ryūgū-jō several hours after Emiko’s attack. As much as I felt like we needed to leave to complete this Quest, I knew that we had to help in some way. It was badly damaged by the attack with large open holes in the walls. According to the guards the Rooms of the Seasons were flooded with sea water, destroying the plant life inside. At least all the animals are safe, thanks to Otohime.

            Otohime allowed me to keep wearing the Kanju Jewel so I could help out the mermen while in the water. I was…really enjoying myself. A lot actually. Ever since I found out I was the son of Hades, I’ve been avoiding deep water. No matter what Percy has told me about Poseidon, I’m just afraid of what he’ll do if he finds out that I’m in his domain. Zeus nearly killed Percy when he was growing up and he…killed my mom to get to me and Bianca. And the gods are temperamental, so Poseidon could smite me at any minute, and I’m going to enjoy my time being able to breathe and swim underwater.

            Swimming through the corridors I saw how the mermen were rebuilding the walls of the palace. They were placing a type of coral that had crystals in it onto the base of holes. And as I watched the coral grew and expanded, slowly filling up the hole. There must be some type of magic being used.

“Do you guys need any help?” I asked. All the mermen I saw were passing were working really hard, and I felt bad for not even offering to help.

“Oh, no thank you Son of Hades.” said one of the mermen. “We can handle everything here. There’s no need for you to worry.”

“It’s the least we can do since you helped save the palace.” said another. As he was talking a couple of sea turtles came over carrying some supplies on their shells. “Besides, we have plenty help here.” He petted the head of one of the sea turtles.

“Oh, okay.” I said. “Um, do you know where Tsuna is?”

“I think he’s in the Throne Room.” said the first merman. “From what I heard Otohime wanted to talk to him.”

“Thanks.” I said, ignoring that pang in my stomach. Whatever it was, I know it wasn’t jealousy. I have no right to be jealous just because Tsuna is talking to a goddess. And if I’m right…Tsuna’s destined to be with her anyway.

            Ignoring my unwanted feelings again I went to go find Tsuna. Swimming through the corridors felt familiar. I don’t know what, but it made me happy. Maybe what Tsuna said before was right. Maybe the River Lethe did only wash away the memories, but not my emotions. I must be feeling something about my past, and it had something to do with swimming. And it made me smile.

“Why do you look so happy?” I looked to my left and saw that Percy was swimming towards me.

“I don’t know.” I said. It wasn’t exactly a lie. “I’m just enjoying breathing underwater while I still can. Is this how you feel all the time Percy?”

“Yea, I guess it is.” chuckled Percy. “After a while it has become so natural that I forgot about it.”

            While we swam Percy made small talk. He talked about his time in the Sea of Monsters, his very first quest for the Lightning Bolt, stuff like that. He even told me about his time with his first step-father. I just nodded my head at times to let him know I was listening. Once we came to a four way hallway and a whole group of sea turtles passed us. There were really small turtles in the group too, hatchlings I guess. They waved at us, or what I guess was considered waving for a sea turtle. To me they were just flapping their flippers. However Percy nudged me with his elbow to get me to wave back. I felt stupid, but I did it anyway.

            When we arrived in the chamber before the throne room Percy whistled in appreciation. And I can see why. The chamber looked practically like new. There still was some damage, but like the rest of the Palace it was being repaired. Otohime was directing the mermen who were trying to lift a fallen pillar with ease, proving she was a natural leader and that her people love her.

“Alright everyone, let’s take a break.” Otohime said. The mermen were having a difficult time lifting the pillar. They let go of the pillar and rested.

“Do you need some help?” Percy offered.

“Thank you Percy.” Otohime said. “But they still need to rest. They have been working so hard to rebuild after the battle.”

“Alright.” Percy said. He went over to talk to the mermen and see how they were doing. They seemed alright to me, as they were being tended to by some mermaids. I shouldn’t have been surprised to see mermaids here, but I was. I wonder where they were when Percy and I were going through the palace.

“Is Tsuna in there?” I asked, pointing towards the Throne Room.

“Yes he is.” Otohime said.

“Thanks.” I said.

            I swam to the large dragon door and went through. The Throne room was already repaired and the animals were gone. The room changed a little bit too. The crystal bed was gone, replaced with a throne made of coral that sat right in front of the waterfall that the dragon statue let out. Tsuna, with his back turned to me, was looking at the statue with his sword in his hands. He was running his fingers across the blade, as if he was on a trance.

“Tsuna?” I tried getting his attention after I walked up. He blinked and looked over at me.

“Oh!” Tsuna called out. “Nico! I didn’t see you there.”

“What were you doing?” I asked. I reached for his sword and he let me hold it. I swung it around, even tried using some of the Kendo techniques Tsuna showed me. He laughed, so I must have done something wrong.

“Just thinking.” He said.

“About what?” I wondered.

“Nothing really.” He was lying. I gave him a look that told him I wasn’t buying it. “Actually…it’s the fact that my sword shares the same name as Otohime’s father.” I stared at the blade of his sword, seeing my eyes reflect back at me. “My sword is of Japanese design, not Greek like yours or Percy’s or any of the other blades at Camp. Why is it like this? It’s just been something that I’ve started to think about since we had that talk with Suzaku.”

“Where is Otohime’s father anyway?” I asked after I handed Tsuna’s sword back. “She said that he was helping treat you when you were poisoned.”

“I don’t ever remember anyone but Otohime helping me.” Tsuna said shaking his head. “Then again, I was blacked out most of the time because of the pain.”

“I’m-I’m happy you’re okay now though.” I said, turning away from Tsuna. “I was scared, terrified, that you were going to die. I didn’t want to lose my best friend.”

            Before I could get three steps away from him Tsuna grabbed my wrist and squeezed tight. It wasn’t painful though, it was like he was just trying to make me stay. I still didn’t look back at him. I just felt too embarrassed. I rarely let my emotions out, but with Tsuna…I don’t know, I guess being around him makes me drop the walls I put up years ago. Tsuna pulled me closer and hugged me from behind.

“Thank you Nico.” He said into my hair. “I know I’ve said it once, but I don’t think I can say it enough. You saved my life, and I owe you my life.” His hug tightened around me. When he let go of me I turned around and saw that his eyes were full of tears. He noticed I was staring at him and felt around his eyes. “Gods, I’m always crying.”

“It’s alright Tsuna.” I said, stepping back again. “It’s normal. I think.”

“Thanks Neeks.” Tsuna said. He guided me towards the exit, his arm lightly around my shoulder. “I know I told you I would show you some of the stuff I’m into, but maybe when we hang out, you can tell me more about yourself. Hey, we could maybe even go out for coffee together.”

“Y-yeah, I guess we could do that.” I said. What just happened? Did…did Tsuna just ask me out on a…on a…a date? And did I just say yes?! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can already feel myself blushing. Please for the love of the gods don’t let Tsuna notice.

            Thankfully he didn’t. When we left the Throne Room Percy was helping the mermen lift the pillar. When they lifted it Percy used his powers to make it stand up straight. The mermen placed the crystal coral stuff into the cracks and the base of the pillar. The coral grew like moss and helped support the pillar enough that it could stand by itself.

“Hey guys!” Percy said after the mermen clasped his shoulder in appreciation. He swam closer to us. “You guys were in there a long time. What were you two doing?”

“We were just talking.” Tsuna said before I spoke up. “Mostly making plans for hanging out after the Quest.”

“You’re not going to leave me behind while you guys go and have fun, are you?” Percy laughed out.

“Depends.” Tsuna said. “As long as you’re not sucking face with Annabeth you can hang out with us if it was just my say. I love Annabeth, she’s great and all, but I really don’t want to see you two making out.” I have never seen Percy’s face turn so red.

“We don’t do that all the time.” Percy said. Tsuna raised an eyebrow. “We don’t! Annabeth really isn’t into making out in public.”

“Okay Percy, relax.” Tsuna said, putting his hand on Percy’s shoulder. “I’m just poking fun at my favorite brother.”

“I don’t think Tyson will like it if he knew you were playing favorites.” Percy said, his face turning less red.

“Well,” Tsuna started, “We just won’t tell him then, will we?”

“Guess not.” said Percy with a smile and I laughed.

            Chuckling, Percy messed with my hair. I glared at him, but I couldn’t help myself from smiling. For some reason we all started laughing. After our laughing fit I saw Otohime coming towards us.

“It’s great to see you all in such high spirits.” Otohime said. “Do you know what your plans are now that Tsuna has recovered?”

“Actually, we don’t.” Tsuna said, scratching the back of his head. “I mean we have an idea, but I’m not sure if it’s the right one.”

“What do you mean?” Otohime asked.

“We were told by Suzaku that the Jewel, the Yasakani no Magatama, was supposed to be in the Ama-no-Iwato.” Tsuna explained. “But we found the Yata no Kagami there instead.”

“Maybe whoever hid the Treasures spread a rumor about the locations in order to hide them better from those who would have used the Treasures for evil.” Otohime suggested.

“At least we have some sort of lead.” Percy said. “The Mei Prefecture.”

“And remember what Suzaku said?” I spoke up. “The mortals believed the Mirror to represent Amaterasu instead of the Jewel, and that they could have put it in their holiest shrine. So that’s where the Jewel should be.”

“Great job Nico.” Tsuna said. “But what’s Japan’s holiest shrine? Otohime?”

“No idea.” Otohime said. “I’ve been in the palace for a long time. But I can get you all to the Mei Prefecture.”

“Thanks that would be great.” Percy said.

            We left and headed to the Room of Summer. Otohime said that was the first one to be repaired because it had the least damage. When I asked her about the others she said that their repairs would be completed within a few days, so during that time all the animals would be staying in the Room of Summer. I don’t remember seeing any predatory animals in the Throne Room when Emiko was attacking, but even if there was I’m sure Kurama could prevent a feeding frenzy.

            Walking into the Room of Summer reminded me of Camp Half Blood. Everything was green, so green my…step…grandmother (I don’t think I’ll ever be comfortable calling her that) would have loved it. There were several types of flowers in bloom that Demeter and Persephone both would have been jealous. Because of the magic of the Room I could see a beach in the distance, with the waves hitting the shore. I could even smell the sea. Kurama was playing with other foxes. But when he saw us he rushed over.

“So what’s the plan?” the silver fox asked.

“We’re getting a ride to the Mei Prefecture.” Tsuna said.

“And you can’t go without these.” Otohime said. At first she had nothing in her hands, but as she lifted her arms our backpacks appeared out of nowhere. I reached for mine right away and started digging through it. “I took the liberty to clean and repair your clothes.”

“Thanks Otohime.” Tsuna said. I wasn’t able to find my jacket. I remember that Tsuna had it when we were on that cliff. But before I got too disappointed Tsuna nudged me. “I think this belongs to you.”

            He was holding out my aviator’s jacket. He handed it to me and I ran my fingers across the leather. I figured that Hyousuke would have damaged it, but it looked exactly the same as it did when he ripped it off me in Kagoshima.

“I planned on giving it back to you after we escaped Madam Konchū.” Tsuna said. “Obviously, it took longer than I wanted.”

“How did you get it?” I asked.

“Let’s just say that Hyousuke is going to have permanent issues with his left arm.” He said. I didn’t know what to do, so I hugged him. He hugged me back and it made me happy.

“So how are we getting to the Mei Prefecture?” I asked, pulling away from Tsuna.

“You’ll be taken as close to the shore while being pulled along by sea turtles.” Otohime said

“Wow, sea turtles?” Percy said. He sounded really excited. Otohime nodded with a small smile. “Cool.”

“And how am I going to be able to go along with them?” Kurama asked.

“Like this.” Otohime said. Kurama was lifted into the air by an unseen force, and he was struggling. Then he was surrounded in a bubble of water.

“Gods, he’s in a hamster ball made of water.” Tsuna laughed out. He poked it a couple of times and it rippled.

“I’m not happy.” Kurama said.

“I think it’s cute.” Otohime said.

            She reached for the water ball and cradled Kurama in her arms. We walked out of the Room of Summer and into the water filled hallways. Without even thinking I started messing with the Tide Jewel. I then thought about the pearl and wondered something.

“Um, Otohime?” I said.

“Yes Nico?” she asked.

“What about this?” I said, pulling up the jewel.

“What about it?” she wondered.

“I mean, would you like it back before we leave?” I asked.

“I think it would be much wiser for you to where it until you get to land.” Otohime said. “I don’t think Tsuna and Percy would like you to drown without it.”

“Then how will I give it back to you if I’m on land and you’re here?” I asked.

“Simple.” stated Otohime. “Just pray that it comes back to me and put it into the ocean. It will return itself to me as its rightful owner.”

“It’s kinda like how I gave up the Nemean Lion Pelt to Dad so he could protect Grover and Bessie in the ocean a few years back.” I heard Percy say.

“Bessie?” Tsuna asked.

“An Ophiotaurus.” Percy explained. I remembered seeing the serpent cow after the Battle of Manhattan. “I saved him a few years back, long story.”

“One of the few that you haven’t told me.” Tsuna said. “So what kind of sea turtles are we talking about exactly?”

“My father’s most loyal servants.” Otohime said. “Did you know that sea turtles and jellyfish were my father’s servants?”

“What about fish?” I asked.

“Well of course, fish were too.” Otohime giggled out. “He is a sea god.”

            I felt embarrassed, especially when Percy and Tsuna started laughing. They were trying to hold back but they were failing. It’s not that big a deal for me to be embarrassed about, but I couldn’t help it. As Otohime went on about the sea turtles, a merman swam up really fast, like there was something wrong.

“Otohime-sama!” cried out the guard. He bowed before her quickly before he started to stutter out what he was trying to say.

“What is it?” Otohime asked, kneeling down and placing her hand on his shoulder.

“W-w-we ha-ave a g-g-g-guest!” he forced out. Otohime sighed in exhaustion.

“I swear,” Otohime said, pinching the bridge of her nose, “If we’re under attack _again_ …”

“No Princess.” The merman said. “It’s royalty.”

“Royalty?” Otohime asked.

“It’s the Son of Poseidon.” He said. Otohime looked over at Percy and Tsuna. “I mean, another Son of Poseidon.” Otohime looked back at my friends again then had the guard lead her to this other Son of Poseidon. Percy and Tsuna exchanged a look. We all swam after Otohime.

“There’s another Son of Poseidon?” Tsuna asked. “How many kids does Dad have?”

“Demigod wise,” Percy said, “It should just be you and me. But he does have other kids, like Tyson. Which could only mean it’s…him.”

“Him?” Tsuna wondered, cocking his head to the side.

            By the time we caught up with Otohime I realized we were in the chamber before the Throne Room. And standing in the center of the chamber, and looking really annoyed, was a two tailed merman. He was wearing armor studded with pearls. His skin was green, and his hair (which was up in a ponytail) was black and eerily familiar. Tied around his waist was a conch shell and I could see that he was wielding a trident, leaned against his shoulder.

“Triton.” Percy said. Triton, also known as the messenger of the sea. A minor god, Attack 730, Defense 500, Agility 1000. Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. Thank you my encyclopedic knowledge of Mythomagic.

“Why would a Greek god come into Shinto lands?” Otohime asked, supporting her head in her hand as if she was unimpressed by Triton.

“Trust me; I wouldn’t be here if I weren’t following the orders of Lord Zeus himself.” Triton said after rolling his eyes.

“What does Zeus want Triton?” Percy asked. Triton stared coldly at Percy.

“He wanted to know where the three of you have been.” Triton said.

“Where we’ve been?” Tsuna spoke up. “We were here, helping Otohime fight back an army.”

“While you are on a Quest to prevent a war?” Triton asked. I wasn’t liking the tone he was using with the others. “Do you realize that the three of you have been missing for nearly five days?”

“Five days?!” We all yelled.

“But we fell off that cliff hours ago, a day max!” Tsuna said. “I remember-”

“Time moves differently here Tsuna.” Otohime said.

“What?” Tsuna asked.

“It’s something I should have told you when you all were together.” Otohime said. “How do I explain… have you ever heard the story of Urashima Tarō?” We shook our heads. “It tells of a fisherman who saved a small turtle, and was rewarded by my father to visit Ryūgū-jō. Urashima greatly enjoyed his time here, but after three days he began to miss his sickly mother and his village. Before he left I gave him a box and warned him never to open it. When he got back to his village he found out that three centuries have passed since he came to the palace.”

“But if a day in here is a century outside, why have we only been missing for five days?” I asked. Otohime got a look of sadness on her face.

“When our Pantheon started to Fade, so did our…magic.” She said. “We grow weaker and weaker, and soon, our entire world will disappear.”

“I won’t let that happen.” Tsuna said, placing his hand on her shoulder for support. She reached her own hand up and gripped it tightly. I looked away, afraid that I wouldn’t be able to hide my jealously.

“If the two of you are finished, there’s more that I have to tell you.” Triton said. I saw that he earned a glare from everyone in the room, even the mermen. “Lord Zeus is quite furious that it’s taking you so long to finish this simple Quest. Honestly, how hard can it be to find a few simple trinkets?”

“Did he just call our people’s most sacred relics…trinkets?” Otohime asked as she looked over at one of her mermen, pointing at Triton with her thumb. I think Triton was going out of his way to ignore Otohime.

“And here I was thinking that he would be more patient since his own Symbol of Power isn’t at stake.” laughed Percy.

“This is no time for jokes you little-!” Triton yelled before he restrained himself. “We are on the brink of war with these Shinto…pests.”

“Pests?!” screeched Otohime. “Last time I checked it was you power hungry Greeks that attacked Japan in the first place!”

“ _You_ attacked our western most outpost of _OUR_ land-” countered Triton. Otohime went up to Triton and poked her finger at his chest.

“Which _you_ took from the-!” Otohime started.

“Shut the hell up the both of you!!” screamed Tsuna. He swam between the two gods and pushed them away from each other. Getting Otohime away from Triton Tsuna looked back at his godly half-brother. “The both of you are hundreds of years old, maybe even a couple thousand, so quit fighting and act your age for God’s sake.” Triton glared at Tsuna again.

“That,” Triton said putting his finger right in Tsuna’s face, “Will be the last time you tell me what to _do_ , _freak_.”

            Tsuna moved like he was going to kill Triton, but luckily Percy swam up behind him and held Tsuna back, which Triton smirked. It’s a good thing that Percy did otherwise Triton might have hurt Tsuna. Percy was giving Triton a look that was so not like the Percy I know. It was more of a look I would give. And it was probably because of their powers, but the water was getting too warm for my liking.

“Because we are on the brink of war,” Triton said as he glanced up at Otohime, “Lord Zeus has ordered me to come find you, despite the Divine Law of no interference decreed by Lord Zeus. When the freak,” He looked right at Tsuna, “Was knocked out of this palace I sensed his presence.”

“And what, pray tell, does the All Father want?” Tsuna asked sarcastically.

“Watch your tone boy.” threatened Triton. “Even if you are in _OUR_ father’s territory.” It sounded like he was holding something back. “As I was saying, I was ordered to locate the three of you and personally escort you back onto the Quest.”

“We were just about to leave here before you came in.” I said.

“I am also here to deliver a message.” The sea god said while completely ignoring me. “By authority of Lord Zeus and the Olympian Council, the demigod Tsunayoshi Noble has one week to retrieve the Symbols of Power of the Shinto Noble Three and present them before the Olympian Council, or else Japan will be razed from the Earth.”

“How far is Zeus willing to go to prevent a war?” Tsuna said, clearly disgusted. I couldn’t blame him. I was disgusted too. There’s no way Dad would vote for a war…would he?

“I’m just passing a message, as is my duty.” Triton said. He actually sounded humble. “Lord Hermes would have done it himself if you all weren’t underwater and he wasn’t busy. Now, I’ll be waiting outside this palace. There are three Hippocampi waiting as well. Don’t take long.”

“Ass.” Tsuna said the moment Triton swam through the door.

“He can probably still hear you, y’know.” Percy said.

“Good.” Tsuna said. “I don’t care if he was Zeus himself; he has no right to talk to us like that.”

            Readjusting our backpacks we started to leave the castle. Tsuna insisted to say goodbye to the palace servants. I think he was just trying to make Triton mad on purpose. I would too if I was in his shoes. The servants were really nice and said that they will miss us, something I was not use to.

            It was felt weird walking out of the palace. The light from the palace (which was glowing, literally glowing) shined out a ways, but not too far is darkness. I live in the Underworld, so I know darkness, but the darkness that is the ocean depths was unnerving. Looking annoyed not far from Ryūgū-jō was Triton. He was standing, err, floating in a chariot made of coral and Celestial Bronze, pulled by four Hippocampi. There were three other Hippocampi standing next to the chariot. Those must be our new ride. Between you and me, I actually wanted to ride on those sea turtles.

            I saw Tsuna smile when he saw the Hippocampi. He swam over to one and it whinnied loudly. Maybe it was excited to see him, since he is the Son of Poseidon. Horses and Pegasi do the same with Percy. Tsuna reached up to pet one when Triton spoke.

“Are you ready yet?” Triton asked. Tsuna retracted his hand quickly.

“Maybe, you pompous little!-” yelled Tsuna. Before he could do anything stupid I swam up to him and grabbed his wrist. He must have bitten his tongue to keep quiet.

“Triton.” Otohime said. The sea god looked over to her. “Would it be so inconvenient for you if I got to say good bye to these heroes?”

“Just hurry up.” Triton said.

            Otohime hugged each of us tightly and kissed out foreheads. Her hug with Tsuna lasted a bit long in my opinion. Before they separated she whispered something in Tsuna’s ear. Whatever she said made his cheeks redden and give her a confused look, before he looked over at me.

“Thank you.” Otohime said, handing Tsuna Kurama. “All of you. There is no way I can ever do to repay you for what you did for me and my people. I wish you the best of luck on this Quest.”

            Otohime stood away as we mounted the Hippocampi. Tsuna tucked Kurama into his kimono, probably so he wouldn’t get lost while we were traveling. We waved to Otohime and the Merpeople as the Hippocampi whinnied again and started swimming away from the palace with Triton leading us to the surface. I held on tight to the Hippocampus I was riding, because I wasn’t sure if Triton would tell it to throw me off.

            The farther we got from the palace the darker it got. Ryūgū-jō must be at the very bottom of the ocean. It took a long time to get to the surface. When we got out of the dark depths the kimonos that we were wearing had shifted into our clothes from before we met Madam Konchu and fell off that cliff.

            Triton guided us so that we were right below the water’s surface. We were riding along for a long time, so it gave me time to think. What exactly is going to happen now? We might know were where we’re supposed to go, but what are we supposed to do when we get there? Who, or better yet, what will try to stop us from getting the Jewel?

            I got bored so I started to look around. Nothing really caught my interest, but Tsuna passed in front of me. I felt guilty. I have growing feelings for Tsuna, and I can never let him know. If he did, he’ll probably hate me, and I’ll lose my best friend. And then there’s Percy. If I ever told him about my feelings for him or Tsuna he’ll never speak to me again, and that’s if I’m lucky. I hate it that I have feelings for both sons of the sea, two brothers. It’s not fair that I have these feelings, to them or me. Why did Aphrodite do this to me?

“Where are you taking us?” Tsuna yelled, drawing me out of my thoughts.

“The coast.” Triton said.

“Then why are we heading north?” Percy asked. We were heading north? But Triton ignored him.

“Hello!” Tsuna yelled again. “He just asked you why we’re going north! Answer me!”

“Shut up.” Triton said.

“Excuse me?!” screamed Tsuna. “We just past Tokyo Bay not too long ago and we’re still going north!”

“I know where I’m going, now shut up mortal.” said Triton. Tsuna didn’t say anything for a whole five minutes.

“If you’re a god of the sea then why don’t you know where you’re going?” Tsuna asked.

“I said I know where I’m going!” Triton screamed.

“Apparently not as we’re now off the coast of the Ibaraki Prefecture of the Kantō Region!” Tsuna yelled back.

“That’s it!” Triton bellowed.

            He pulled the reins of his chariot and pulled to the left. We rose above the surface, the sea spraying behind us. The moment we broke the surface I took a deep breath, relieved to be out of water. Looking down I saw sea foam being made with the movement of the Hippocampi. Triton led the Hippocampi to a deserted beach. A good thing too. I doubt Tsuna or Percy could make something up to explain how or why we were out in the ocean. But the Mist would have done something to distract the mortals. The Hippocampi brought us right to the edge of the water. After dismounting they whinnied again. Kurama, ready to be out of his hamster ball of water, jumped out from under Tsuna’s shirt and ran ahead to stretch his legs.

“Thanks for the ride girl.” Tsuna said as he petted his Hippocampus. It made another horse noise.

“She said thank you.” Percy said. His Hippocampus was nuzzling his face. The one I was riding was sniffing my hair. I think I wanted a treat.

“Uh, sorry.” I said, patting its neck. “I don’t have a, uh, apple or sugar cube for you.”

“Now that you’re back,” Triton said, “Remember that you have one week to complete this Quest.”

“You don’t have to remind us.” Tsuna said, with his glare like venom. “We’re working as hard as we can. Oh, and by the way, you took us in the wrong direction!!”

“I will NOT be talked to like that by _YOU_!!” screamed Triton through gritted teeth. Behind him the ocean was starting to boil. I wasn’t sure which Son of Poseidon was causing it. Triton pointed his finger right at Tsuna, even poking him in the chest. “You are an atrocity, even among demigods!”

“Please! Enlighten me!” Tsuna said. He clearly wasn’t scared of Triton. But he might be getting cocky, because Triton’s green skin was turning brownish the angrier he got. “Why am I an atrocity, an abomination, a FREAK?!”

“Because you are-” Triton said before he was interrupted by a large wave hitting all of us. We weren’t soaked, but I didn’t even see it coming. Triton looked out to sea. “All right!” When he turned around he looked even more annoyed. “Father had forbid me from saying anything.”

“No, go on.” Tsuna said. His fists were tightly clenched. “I want to hear what you were going to say.”

“Tsuna.” Percy said as he grabbed Tsuna’s shoulder. Tsuna didn’t stop staring at Triton. “Tsuna, if Dad said-”

“I know Percy, I know.” Tsuna said, letting out a sigh of exhaustion. “We must honor the wishes of the gods.” He turned around and started walking away.

“I guess you finally learned your place.” smirked Triton.

“That’s it!” Tsuna screamed. He turned around, his sword appearing in his hand, and he went to attack Triton. Triton readied his trident, but he wasn’t able to use it because Percy was holding Tsuna back.

“Just leave Triton!” Percy yelled.

            Thank the gods (not Triton though) the minor sea god left, taking the Hippocampi with him. Tsuna went ahead to clear his head and Percy followed him. I stared out to sea and took off the Tide Jewel. I ran my fingers on it before I prayed to Otohime.

“Um, Otohime, here is your Tide Jewel back.” I said. I wasn’t one for praying. I placed the pearl into the water. “I hope it gets back to you safe and sound.”

            The pearl floated in the water for a moment, but sank beneath the waves. After waiting a few minutes, the waves hitting the toes of my shoes, I heard Percy calling me over. We climbed over a few hills, looking for a town or a bus station or something.

“Why did we never get a map?” I asked. “We’re in a foreign country for gods sake.”

“Because I never thought about it Nico, okay?!” Tsuna yelled. “I’m not perfect!”

“Alright, don’t bite my head off!” I said. I’m not going to say he hurt my feelings, but he didn’t need to snap at me. Tsuna must have realized what he said.

“Look, Nico, I’m sorry.” Tsuna said. “I guess I’m still angry over that sorry excuse for a half-brother.” I nodded to Tsuna my forgiveness. He walked on ahead by himself.

“Just give him some space.” Percy said, walking alongside me. “He’ll cool off in no time.”

“Is Triton always like that?” I asked. “Cause it’s like he just _hated_ Tsuna for some reason.”

“I’m not sure.” Percy said. He ran his hand through his hair. “That was my second time meeting him in all honesty. Before we fought Kronos and I was in Dad’s palace it was like he was trying to one up me with his ‘Your son and heir’ line. He must not like any demigod kids of Poseidon.”

            Percy went ahead to talk to Tsuna. Seeing Tsuna upset made me feel bad. I hated seeing Tsuna that angry. I hope he gets happy soon. I like it when Tsuna is happy. Wait, did I just say that? Oh gods…I felt myself blushing. I stopped walking and shook my head.

“Are you coming Nico?” Tsuna called back when he realized I fell behind.

“Ye-yeah, coming!” I said, running to catch up to them.


	22. Nico

            We were finally able to find a map after a few hours of walking. Who knew it would take so long to find one. It turns out that we were brought, or as Tsuna says ‘dragged’, a lot farther than we needed it be. We were in a city called Hitachinaka in the Ibaraki Prefecture. Before we entered the city Kurama begrudgingly got into Percy’s backpack.

“That water-logged moron did this on purpose, I know it.” Tsuna said after we found the map. He was really mad.

            When we were looking around for a way south to the Mie Prefecture a few of the talkative locals mention that there was a Rock festival a few weeks ago. Apparently it happens every August. They even said that there was an amusement park.

“Wish we were there to enjoy it.” Percy said. After everything he’s been through the chance to be like a normal teenager must have appealed to him.

“I never took you for a Rock lover Perce.” Tsuna said.

            After we got something to eat we continued to look for a way to get the Mei Prefecture. Tsuna tried asking around for a travel agency, but nobody wanted to help us. We were about to give up and head south on foot when we ran into an elderly couple. When they walked up to us Tsuna pulled me behind him and made sure that I was hidden. I was going to say something when the woman asked us a question.

“Why are there three young men by themselves?” asked the old woman. She was wearing a dark green kimono while her husband wore a plaid button up shirt. She looked like what you’d want for a grandmother.

“My brothers and I are going across Japan.” Tsuna said. Was he using the same story he told that flight attendant back in Seattle? “They’re helping me learn about my heritage.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet.” said the woman. I didn’t feel anything suspicious about her, just a grandmother vibe. “Do you know where you’re going next?”

“We plan on heading south, but we can’t seem to find a ride.” Tsuna said. The old woman smiled, and I really felt it was a non-monster smile.

“Do you know where we can get a ride out of Hitachinaka?” Percy asked.

“There’s Katsuta Station right at the edge of town.” The man said. He pointed to his left. “Just head in that direction and you’ll be there in no time.”

“Thanks.” Tsuna said. Tsuna grabbed my hand and started walking away. By the time I got out of his grip the old woman called out to us.

“Would you three like a ride?” she asked. “We’re also heading to the train station to see our grandchildren.”

“We don’t want to be a bother.” Tsuna said. He didn’t trust them, not that I can blame him after everything we’ve been through.

“It’s no bother at all.” The old man said. “Our car is right there.”

            They herded us into the back of their car, with me stuck between Tsuna and Percy. Percy took this as a chance to take a nap. Tsuna on the other hand looked really nervous. He was bouncing his leg up and down and his body looked tense. He was getting on my nerves by tapping his fingers against his leg.

“Tsuna.” I leaned up a bit to whisper in his ear. “I don’t think they’re monsters.”

“I know.” Tsuna said after letting out a sigh. He relaxed a bit. “It’s just…after what happened with Madam Konchū-”

“Everything alright dearies?” asked the old woman.

“Yes ma’am.” I said.

            Tsuna decided to stare out the window, watching the city pass by. I leaned my head back and just counted the seconds pass by. I felt something fall into my hand and I looked down. Tsuna’s hand was on mine, almost like he was holding it. I waited for him to move but he didn’t. I smiled a little, but I stopped immediately. I know I shouldn’t get my hopes up, but I can’t help myself. Ugh, I sound like those teen romance movies the Aphrodite Cabin plays after lights out.

            We were passing a hilly field that was filled with many flowers. They were in all sorts of colors. I guess the winter storm wasn’t affecting this area that much if the flowers were in bloom. I frowned, because while the flowers were pretty, they reminded me too much of the time my dear, ‘ _loving_ ’, stepmother turned me into a dandelion.

            In no time we arrived at the Katsuta Station. It turns out that it’s a train station. I can’t even remember the last time I rode a train. We were let out of the car and said our goodbyes to the elderly couple. They actually reminded me of Percy’s mother and stepfather. Tsuna ran inside to get the tickets so me and Percy waited outside.

“So Nico, do you go to school?” Percy asked out of the blue.

“What?” I was shocked that he asked that.

“Like, what do you do when you’re not on quests or in the Underworld?” he asked. “Do you hang out with friends or go to school?”

“I’m in the Underworld all the time Percy.” I explained. “I help my father where I can; I don’t have time for school.”

“So you don’t even, I don’t know, hang out with anyone.” asked Percy.

“Like I said, I live in the Underworld.” I said. “Not a lot of living people to down there to be friends with.”

“Then why don’t you stay at Camp more?” Percy asked. “I’m sure you’d make a lot of friends if you opened yourself to it. Plus you have Grover and Juniper there, and I’m pretty sure Clarisse only goes home during the holidays.”

“Percy, I’m the creepy Son of Hades, remember?” I can’t believe I had to spell it out for him, but I guess there is a reason why Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain. “I talk to dead people, and I can sense when someone is dying. People are afraid of me before they even get to know me.”

“Not everybody is like that Nico.” he said.

“Most are.” I said.

“I’m not.” He said. “And neither is Tsuna. You became his best friend not long after he arrived at Camp.”

“I’m…Tsuna’s best friend?” Why am I this shocked? Not too long ago Tsuna called me his little brother, but being called his best friend makes me just as happy.

“Yeah, you are.” Percy said. “He really cares for you Nico.”

            While Percy was going on about how he was going to try to persuade his mom and stepfather to get me enrolled in his high school, I saw a black bird flying around a lamppost. It landed and I swear it was staring at me. I tried to ignore it by talking to Percy. But when he got into making plans for me to move into his apartment and go to school with him and Tsuna the raven was still staring at me. It was really weird, but when I pointed it out to Percy it had already flown away.

“You guys ready?” Tsuna asked when he got back.

“That was quick.” Percy said. “How did you get the tickets so fast?”

“That elderly couple that gave us a ride bought them for us.” Tsuna said. “They were able to get their tickets before most of us in the line because of their age.”

“Why did they buy our tickets?” I asked.

“They said that we were so kind and sweet to them that they wanted to repay us.” He said. “I tried to stop them, but they insisted.”

“How long is the ride to the Mie Prefecture?” Percy asked.

“The train only goes to Tokyo.” Tsuna said. “We’ll have to get on a different train there.”

            Our train wasn’t scheduled to leave for twenty minutes so we went to a snack shop. Percy went around and grabbed a lot of candy. He said that he wanted to try more of the Kit Kat flavors that Japan offers. He got Strawberry, Hot Japanese Chili, Strawberry Cheesecake, Blueberry Cheesecake, and Hojicha Roasted Tea. I wanted something with chocolate so I grabbed something called Pocky. Tsuna got us a couple of drinks, mostly bottled tea. Tsuna also got me a gag drink. It was an energy drink called Zombie: Awake the Dead. Percy was laughing like an idiot when I read the name out loud.

            The train came in with a loud screech. It wasn’t like the trains I seen. It was longer and smoother, and it didn’t have a steam engine. The train must have been empty because not a lot of people got off and I didn’t see many people through the windows. When we boarded we found a section that has three seats so we could sit together.

            After the train pulled out I was kinda forced against my seat. The train was going so fast! It was really fun actually. We dug into the candy we bought and started snacking. Percy decided to hog the blueberry cheesecake Kit Kats. It was a good idea too since he looked sick afterwards. He rushed to the small bathroom once and when he came back he looked a little pale.

“You okay?” Tsuna asked.

“I’ve been better.” Percy said.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have stuffed that candy down your throat.” I said.

“Yea…” Percy said before he leaned back, closing his eyes as he did so.

            When Percy felt better his stomach growled. I guess candy wasn’t very filling. Tsuna left for a minute and when he came back he was carrying three plastic boxes. Percy opened his right away and it was filled with food. Tsuna said that they were called Bentos. Tsuna told me to eat after handing me spork.

“I didn’t think you would have liked learning to use chopsticks.” Tsuna said.

            My bento was filled with steamed rice, a few cooked peppers, and several pieces of an apple. There was what I think was barbequed pork on a stick. It tasted good, that’s what counts. And then there was this rice ball, er, triangle. Tsuna said it was an onigiri, and reminded me not to be picky since I said I liked the last one I ate.. When I bit into it, it was filled with a different kind of pepper and tasted great. Percy and Tsuna both tried to a pair of chopsticks before they decided to switch to their sporks. We all snuck Kurama a bit of our meat and a few peppers when we got a chance. And so he wouldn’t have to stay inside Percy’s backpack the entire trip he slept on Percy’s lap, where he was getting scratched behind the ear. He clearly enjoyed it.

            After eating we watched the scenery go by. The winter storm was picking up but it could have been worse. The trains could be out of service for one thing. We all got bored looking out the window after a few minutes, so we just sat in silence. But it got a little uncomfortable, even for me.

“So…Tsuna…” I started. I am not comfortable starting conversations. “You said there was a god in Tokyo that you wanted to see?”

“God in Tokyo?” Tsuna asked, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t under- wait, are you talking about Godzilla?” I nodded. He chuckled a little bit. “It’s a film series Nico. It’s been around for little over fifty years now.”

“You have a thing for movies and TV shows older than you, don’t you?” Percy asked.

“Just a couple.” Tsuna said with a smile.

“What is Godzilla?” I asked.

“A giant, unstoppable monster, a force of nature really.” Tsuna said, his smile getting larger as he talked. “He has been in so many movies, faced many deadly opponents and is the King of the Monsters.”

“And?” I asked. Tsuna got me wanting to watch the movies.

“And what?” wondered Tsuna.

“Can you tell me more?” I asked.

“Really?” Tsuna was obviously excited. “Well, let’s start in the beginning. It all began in 1954 when a giant monster rose from the sea.”

            The rest of the train ride was filled with Tsuna telling me about the Godzilla series. He told me the story behind every movie, the designs of the different ‘eras’ of Godzilla and which one was his favorite (the Millennium version), and other monsters. A couple of the monsters that I thought were interesting was one called King Ghidorah and Battra. Tsuna told me he has all the movies and that we’ll watch them together one day.

“Wasn’t there a movie called Godzilla based in New York?” Percy asked.

“We don’t talk about that one.” Tsuna said and his smile wiped off his face

“Why don’t we talk about it?” I asked.

“We just don’t.” Tsuna said sternly.

            At one point Percy got up and stretched. He went to another car and when he came back he brought a map of Japan. When he sat down he said that he always thought Tokyo was a city, not a prefecture. Tsuna didn’t even know this.

            After the long train ride we finally arrived in Tokyo, well just outside the city. From the moment we stepped off the train I realized how crowded this city was. In the distance I saw many tall skyscrapers. Tsuna grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. I glared at him.

“I can feel you starring daggers at the back of my head.” Tsuna said.

“Why are you holding my hand?” I asked.

“I’m not letting you get lost in this city.” Tsuna explained.

            We tried our best to head south, but between the snow filled wind and all the people that would bump into you like you weren’t even there it was difficult. That and Percy’s map was torn because the wind blew out of his hand, leaving him only a small piece of the corners.

            We went through some areas that Tsuna had us move out of faster (probably because they looked shady), and some areas that made us all just stop moving and look around. I was shocked to see how much, well, technology there was. I’m still getting used to the advancements that humanity has gone through since I’ve been in the Lotus Hotel, but wow. This place looked like I was in a science fiction movie.

            On the buildings were large television screens that were playing commercials of cartoons and television shows. New York had something like this (Percy showed me the day after his 15th birthday because Sally made me stay the night) but nothing like this. There were neon signs illuminating posters and the names of hotels and restaurants. Tsuna pointed out a couple of screens that were playing a trailer for a video game that he has been wanting to play, something called Final Fantasy.

            Getting over our distraction we kept heading south. We tried to get passed people the best we could (with Tsuna still holding my hand, and Percy holding onto my sleeve now) but we got dragged along with the shifting crowds. Tsuna’s grip tightened so we wouldn’t get separated. Percy was bumped into hard at one time and we lost him. We called after him but we couldn’t hear him between the crowds and the cars.

“Get on my shoulders.” Tsuna said.

“What?” I asked a little shocked.

“Come on, we’ll find him faster if you get on my shoulders.” He explained as he bent down. I gave him a look. “Come on Neeks, trust me.”

“Fine.” I said. I swung my legs over his shoulders and held on as tight as I could without hurting him. He grunted a little bit as he stood up but when he stood to his full height he kept the two of us up.

“Hey! You guys!” I just barely heard Percy call out. I looked around and saw Percy jumping up and down and waving his hands. After he snaked his way to us I slid down Tsuna’s back.

            It took us nearly fifteen minutes to get to a less crowded street. Tsuna decided to let go of my hand then. We walked for a while until Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks. I actually didn’t notice at first because it was so sudden. When I turned around Tsuna was staring into a large window, his face up against the glass.

“Tsuna?” I asked. “What’s wrong?”

“They finally made them?” Tsuna asked. Was he talking to himself?

“What are you talking about?” I asked. I looked inside and saw that it was a toy store he was staring at.

“Oh, they will be mine!” Tsuna said eyes wide and a huge happy smile on his face.

“What’s going on?” Percy wondered as Tsuna rushed into the store.

“Tsuna went running inside that toy store.” I said.

“He does know we’re on a time limit, right?” Percy asked. Giving him a shrug we followed Tsuna inside.

            All around were different toys. There were figures of those shows we watched on that bus. What were they? Super Sentai and Kamen Rider. In the Super Sentai section there were also toys of five dinosaurs in five different colors which going by the box art combined into a sword wielding robot. On display shelves were what I could guess were villains of the series. One was an old witch with horn like white hair and a scepter. The name tag underneath read Evil Witch Bandora.

            There were posters all around too. Nearly all of them were based on the country’s cartoons. I’ll admit that the art styles were pretty cool. There was also a section for video games. There were monitors were you could try out a couple of the games. While we were looking for Tsuna Percy found a stuffed blue turtle.

“I used to have one of these when I was a kid!” Percy said excitedly.

“What is that?” I asked.

“It’s Squirtle dude.” Percy said. “From Pokemon. He was always my favorite.”

“One of my dorm mates from Westover let me play Pokémon once.” I said.

“Wow, really?” Percy asked surprised.

“Yeah.” I said. “I guess it was because I played Mythomagic. It must have been their attempt to make me normal. I don’t remember that turtle though. I used the fire chicken.”

“Fire chicken, fire chicken… I don’t think I played that one.” Percy said. “I really only played Blue version and Silver version. Smelly Gabe wouldn’t let me have a lot of, well, anything when he was around.”

“He sounds like a jerk.” I said. I picked up a stuffed toy of a deer-like kid that was wearing a pink hat. It was too kiddy for me.

“Oh, I see why Tsuna’s excited.” Percy said after we found Tsuna. He was carrying two boxes to the register.

“Why?” I asked.

“He needs his collectible Transformers.” Percy said.

“Huh?” I had no idea what Percy was talking about.

“Robots that change shape.” Percy started to explain. He grabbed one of the display models and started moving the parts around. “Tsuna is a huge fan of them, especially of the ones that turn into animals.” He had the display model turn from a T-Rex to a robot. “I mean, he already put out a couple of his favorites in our room. The two he’s most proud of are two red and blue dragons.”

“Uh, cool, I guess.” I said. I don’t see the appeal.

“Knowing Tsuna he’s going to try to make a fan out of you.” Percy said.

            We walked over just as Tsuna paid for his Transformers. He put something in his backpack and picked up the boxes. He had this wicked smile and was staring box art. When I got a chance I saw that there was robot dinosaur and a robot scorpion.

“Oh gods, they haven’t even announced these on the forums!”  Tsuna said. “This Quest has just become a thousand times better!”

“I know you’re excited but remember that they are just toys.” I said, being a killjoy. “And that we’re on a time limit.”

“There’s always time for being a kid.” Tsuna said.

“So how are you going to get those home?” Percy asked, giving Tsuna a smug smile. Tsuna started to say something back, but he stopped himself. His eyes moved around like he was looking for something.

“Here hold these.” Tsuna said. He gave me and Percy a box to hold while he went back into the store. I adjusted the box in my arms and stared at it. The robot dinosaur apparently could turn into two things: something resembling a city and some sort of tank thing.

“So why does Tsuna like these?” I asked.

“I think it’s because he grew up with them.” Percy said. “He didn’t have a lot of friends growing up so he used them to fill the void. He actually only has a few of his favorites left.”

“Why’s that?” I wondered.

“He said he sold them before he and his mom moved to New York.” Percy explained.

            Tsuna came out of the store with a box that was just large enough for his new toys. He led us to an alley and put the toys into the large box. After taping the box closed he wrote Percy’s address on the top. He then took out the golden Drachmas that Chiron gave him and put on the box. At first nothing happened, but the box slowly faded away.

“Never would have thought that Hermes’s Delivery Service would work in Japan.” Percy said.

“Well it was a shot in the dark.” Tsuna said. “I just figured with what you told me about how Apollo is a fan of Haikus that the gods have some interactions with Japan despite what Chiron said.”

            After the delay Tsuna put us through we continued walking around Tokyo. Following the crowds got us more lost than anything. We ended up getting a bus ride through the city, stopping in a section called Ginza. And from there we walked to the Hibiya District.

“It sucks being in here.” Kurama whispered when we got off the bus.

“Maybe we should get a hotel room.” Percy suggested. The sky was getting darker, and we were all tired from walking all over the city. Tsuna didn’t seem to hear him. He was looking around.

“This place looks so familiar.” Tsuna said.

“Tsuna this is you first time here.” Percy said.

“I know, but this place is just reminding me of something.” Tsuna said.

“Seattle maybe?” I asked.

“No.” Tsuna said. “No that’s not it…” He looked around, trying to remember why this place looked so familiar to him.

            We look around for a hotel for a little bit. One time we walked into a department store thinking it was a place to stay. Tsuna decided we separate to look, with me going with Percy. But before we could get too far we heard Tsuna squeal. I mean, he honestly squealed like a little girl. We ran back to him and saw that he was standing in front of a statue with a huge smile on his face, bigger than the one he had when he bought his toys.

            The statue was of a large lizard, towering over everyone. It was standing on its hind legs, its four clawed-fingers curled. The back of the statue had a series of spines that lined from the top of the head all the way down its tail. I saw very sharp teeth in its mouth.

“Uh Tsuna…are-are you okay?” I asked.

“Oh I’m just fantastic!” He slipped into an accent there. “Nico, meet the one… the only…King of the Monsters, Godzilla!” He reached into his backpack, apologizing to Kurama, and pulled out a camera. “Here, take my picture.”

“Where did you buy a camera?” I asked.

“At the toy store.” Tsuna said. He handed me the camera and got positioned in front of the statue.

            I backed up to get the statue in the picture. With every picture I took Tsuna did a different pose. There was one where he was cowering beneath the statue and looking up at it. But most of the pictures where just of him being excited and looking really happy. He then ran to Percy and dragged him closer to the statue. At first Percy was a little confused but he soon was posing with Tsuna.

            Most of the time they were ‘fighting’ each other like what brothers do, or what I think brothers would do. One time Tsuna was giving Percy a noogie, another Percy had Tsuna in a head lock. Their last picture was them with their arms around each other’s shoulders and giving the peace sign. They looked really happy, and it was nice to see how close they are.

“All right, can we get going now?” I asked. Something caught my attention and I looked up. There was a crow sitting on the statue’s arm. It was staring at Tsuna, but before I could say anything I was being pulled by Tsuna. “Hey!”

“Come on Nico.” Tsuna said as he took the camera and pushed me towards Percy. “I promised you that I would give you good memories. Now, stand there and let me take your picture.”

            Annoyed, I did what I was told. I stood, maybe a little awkwardly, away from Percy. Tsuna told me to get closer to Percy so I scooted a little closer but not too close. I saw Tsuna wink in Percy’s direction before I was pulled right into Percy’s side. He put his arm around my shoulders tightly and rubbed the top of my head playfully. I was so close that I could smell Percy. He smelled like the ocean. I was blushing again because, well, I’ve wanted something like this for a long time.

            Tsuna snapped the picture and a few more. One time Percy lifted me onto his back. In my shock I flailed about and wrapped my arms around Percy so I wouldn’t fall. My two friends were laughing when Percy finally set me down. Tsuna switched places with his brother and pulled me close. Tsuna smelled like the sea too, but there was something different about it.

            Before we left Tsuna insisted that we took a group picture. He asked a man to hold the camera while we got ready. I grabbed Kurama out of Tsuna’s backpack because he deserved to be in the picture with us. I held him in my arms like a stuffed animal while Percy and Tsuna got in close behind me, putting their arms around each other and placing their hands on my shoulders.

            After getting this last picture taken we asked the man if he knew where a close hotel would be. He pointed us towards the Imperial Hotel, which was near the Godzilla statue. I should have known by the name, but when we walked in I saw how incredibly nice it was. It was so nice that I could see the President staying here.

            Tsuna checked us in. After getting a room key we took the elevator up. When we entered we realized how big it was. The room it had two beds and a couch and two bathrooms. Percy called dibs on one of the beds as he jumped on it. Tsuna just shook his head and grabbed a few pillows from the other bed and pulled down the spare blankets from the closet before tossing them on the couch.

“I’ll take the couch.” Tsuna said. “Nico you can have the other bed.”

“Thanks.” I said, sitting down on the bed. My back pack began moving on its own. I forgot that Kurama was in there. Unzipping it Kurama burst out and began running around the room.

“Finally!” Kurama said. He stretched out and swished his tail around. “It feels so good to be out of there.” He ran around the room to get rid of his pent up energy. As I started laughing something soft and white was thrown over my head. I pulled it off and saw that it was a yukata. I looked over and saw that Tsuna wore a tired smile.

“You should take a shower before bed.” Tsuna said. He went into one of the bathrooms. “And don’t forget to brush your teeth!”

            When his shower started running I went to the other bathroom. The bathroom came with what you’d expect: deodorant, soaps, lotions, and even a razor. I rubbed my face, feeling nothing but my skin. I wondered if I would get beard like Dad. But then again I really don’t like beards.

            I took off my clothes and got into the shower. It felt so relaxing. I didn’t realize I was so tense. I stayed in there for a long time. The pressure felt great and the water stayed nice and warm. After I got out I got back in my boxers and put on the yukata. When I walked out of the bathroom the room I smelled food. Tsuna must have ordered room service when he got done showering. The food was like the food in America. Tsuna was staring at the map while munching on some fries, water dripping off his hair. Kurama was jumping between the two beds. I sat on the couch and looked at the map.

“So, how much time do we have left?” I asked, holding onto Tsuna’s pillow.

“Well,” Tsuna said as he dragged his finger north a little bit, “Triton dropped is off here, the idiot, and we travelled all the way here.” He moved his finger along the train tracks until he was in Tokyo. “And we still need to get to the Mie Prefecture, plus find out what shrine the Magatama could be hidden in.”

“He was asking where we are in our time limit.” Percy said as he dried his hair with a towel. He kept his yukata open, showing that he was wearing his boxers and nothing else.

“I know that Seaweed Brain.” Tsuna said. He let out a sigh and threw himself against the couch, covering his eyes. “Five days.”

“That should be plenty of time.” Percy said. “We haven’t encountered any monsters since we left Ryūgū-jō, so we could be golden.”

“Doubtful.” I said.

“Especially since you just jinxed us.” Tsuna said. “Thanks bro.”

“I’m just saying this is weird.” Percy said defensively. “On all of the Quests I’ve been on it is strange not to be attacked every ten minute.”

“I’m not hearing you, you can’t jinx this if I can’t hear you. La la la la la.” Tsuna said with his fingers in his ears. He then let out a yawn. “We should get to bed.”

“Yeah. You’re right.” Percy said. “Come on Nico, bed time.”

“I’m not a child Percy.” I said. I got up but was stopped by Tsuna giving me a hug.

“Good night Neeks.” Tsuna said.

“G-G’night Tsuna.” I stuttered out. I broke out of his hug and practically ran to my bed. Burying myself in the blankets I got comfortable. I threw the blanket over my head.

“Night guys.” Percy said while he got into bed.

“Night Percy.” Tsuna said as he turned the lights out. It was quiet until Tsuna bumped into the coffee table. After hearing everybody move around to get comfortable I finally fell asleep.

“Night.” I said from beneath the blankets. I had the best night’s sleep I had in a long time. I didn’t want to get, but someone was shaking me. “Go away.”

“Come on Nico, you need to get up.” Percy said.

“Ten more minutes.” I begged.

“Ok, you had your chance.” What was that supposed to mean?

            The next thing I knew something heavy fell on me. I tried wrestling whatever it was off of me, but I was pinned under the blankets. My head was uncovered and my hands re-pinned. Percy was sitting on me, in nothing but his boxers, and smiling right above me. His face was too close.

“Ready to get up now?” he asked.

“Get off me.” I said, frowning at him.

“Not until you answer my question.” He said.

“You already woke me up.” I said. “Now get off me.”

“I wasn’t talking about that question.” He said.

“What then?” I asked.

“Who’s the strongest?” He asked smugly.

“Excuse me?” I said.

“Between you and me, who’s the strongest?” He leaned closer, and I could feel his breath on my ear. I decided to play along with him and maneuvered out of his grip and pinned him.

“I think I am.” I said. Percy smiled and got out of my grip, turned me around and sat on my back. “Okay, okay! You win!”

“Get a room you two.” Tsuna said. Percy and me looked over and saw Tsuna leaning against the doorway.

“We’re already in a room bro.” Percy said. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close. “Are you jealous?”

“Let go of me.” I said as I got out of his grip. “What time is it?”

“Nearly 11.” Tsuna said.

“Why did you let me sleep so long?” I asked, worried we lost a lot of time because of me.

“Honestly?” Tsuna said. “I thought you looked cute.” I glared at him. “What? You did. But in all seriousness you looked like you needed a good night’s sleep.”

“So did you find out anything?” Percy asked.

“Yea.” He pulled out some tickets out of his pocket. “There’s a bullet train that goes to the Mie Prefecture that leaves a little after 12:30.”

“What should we do until then?” Percy asked.

“Get ready, I guess.” Tsuna said. “And I know you didn’t brush your teeth last night Nico.”

“How?” I asked.

“I smelled your breath when I hugged you.” Tsuna said. “Now go on, shine up those pearly whites.”

“Fine.” I said. “Wait, where’s my clothes?”

“I had them cleaned.” Tsuna said. “It’s one of the services the hotel provides. They should be back soon.”

“Okay.” I said. Walking back to the bathroom I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

“Here you go Neeks.” Tsuna said. He handed me my clothes, freshly cleaned and they still felt warm.

“Thanks Tsuna.” I said.

            I got dressed and we all left the hotel. The snow was blowing hard, but our clothes were still warm from the wash so it could have been worse. Tsuna suggested we got something to eat to kill time so we went to a restaurant not too far from the train station. It was called the Beat Café, because of its Rock and Roll theme. I liked the music they were playing well enough, and the burgers were great.

            From the restaurant we took a taxi to the train station. It took so long that Tsuna stated beating his head against the window. After waiting for a long time we finally got to the train station and found the right train. The seats were large and comfortable, but we weren’t able to sit with each other this time. I sat with Percy while Tsuna sat by himself.

            The ride was peaceful to say the least, with the Japanese landscape zooming past us. It was pretty boring if you ask me. There was nothing to do and Percy decided to fall asleep. Tsuna was staring out his window and tapping his finger on the arm rest. The train came into a sudden stop, waking Percy up and throwing me out of my chair.

“Are you alright?” Tsuna asked as he helped me up. He looked me over to see if I was hurt.

“I’m fine Tsuna.” I said. I ran his hand through my hair and I winced. He lightly touched the spot again.

“Feels like a small bump, no worries. You shouldn’t have a concussion.” He said. “You’ve been getting a lot of head injuries on this Quest though.” He let out an awkward chuckle.

“We all can’t have Percy’s invulnerability.” I said.

“I wonder what’s going on.” Percy said as Tsuna helped me up. A ‘ding, dong’ sound came from the speakers.

“Attention passengers, we apologize for the inconvenience.” said the voice. “We are having technical difficulties and are doing our best to correct the issue. Thank you for your patience.”

“Great.” Tsuna said.

            They repeated the message every twenty minutes for six hours. To pass time Tsuna had us play twenty questions. Percy broke the rules and asked me if I liked anyone. My face heated up, but I gave him a straight face and told him no. He tried to push me into telling him the truth but Tsuna punched him in the arm and told him to shut up. After the game Tsuna said that they should have sent another train by now.

“Guys.” Percy said. He was looking out the window. “There’s something moving out there.”

            I went to look, with Tsuna right next to me. But there was nothing there, only the woods were there. Before I was going to tell Percy that he was just seeing things the train shook roughly. Then there was the stomping on the roof the car, with the sound of nails raking against the car. There was a hissing sound that came from the other window, but there was nothing there when we looked.

“That’s not good.” Tsuna said as he pulled me close. The car began shaking again and made us lose our balance. “We need to get off. Now.”

            We agreed, not needing to even show it. We stood up and started running to the exit. When we got to the door something began to bang on it from the other side. We backed up slowly, but claws tore through the door. I looked back and saw the scared passengers.

“Get out!” I yelled. “Run to the other cars!”

            They didn’t do it. They were frozen with fear. Whatever they were seeing as Mortals was scaring them more than what’s actually clawing its way in. Someone bumped into me from behind. I turned around and saw that the claws of the monster were tearing the door to shreds. Hands with claws and tiger stripes burst through the door. The other passengers started screaming and crowded the other door. With a single push the monster bended the metal door into an opening. After retracting its claws it leaned down and showed us its face.

            This monster has the face of a monkey. As it crawled its way in I saw that its body was that of a tiger, mostly because of its orange and black stripped fur. We all backed up cautiously, swords ready.

“Nue!!” Kurama cried from Tsuna’s backpack. He sunk himself deeper in, too afraid to show his usual sense of bravery.

            The monster, a Nue I guess, kept clawing at us. Luckily it got stuck in the doorway. I glanced back and saw that everyone had left the train car. I pulled on Tsuna’s and Percy’s arms and got them running towards the only available exit. We got into the connection port for the two train cars, where we all decided to jump off the train.

            Sliding on the little snow covered hill we ran. I heard the monster roar (which was somewhere between a tiger roar and a monkey screech) and looked back. It had jumped its way through the train, leaving a massive hole.

“Come on!” Tsuna yelled. He pulled my arm and got me running again.

            We ran into the woods, hoping to lose the monster. We already lost enough time on the train; we didn’t need to fight this monster. It was getting harder and harder to run past the trees. It was pretty dark and the snow wasn’t helping. I lost sight of the others and ran into a low hanging branch, knocking me to the ground.

“Ow.” I rubbed my head and got up. I was really dizzy so I used the tree as support.

            I heard something hissing behind. I turned around and saw nothing. The hissing sounded really close. I looked around but everything has stars. The hissing was soon joined by growling. I kept looking around but I couldn’t find the monster. In the distance I heard Tsuna and Percy calling out to me.

“I’m over-!” I stopped yelling.

            Something fell on my shoulder. I reached up and felt something slimy. I looked up and saw the Nue right above me. It was hanging on branches the way a monkey would. From the lower back its tiger fur faded away into tan scales that led all the way to its snake tail.

“Chimera.” I said quietly.

“Hyoo! Hyoo!” cried out the Japanese Chimera. Its snake of a tail came down and went to bite me. I ducked down and rolled out of the way.

            The Nue jumped down and puffed out its fur, growling at me. I raised my sword. The way this monster was looking at me, with its primate face, was like it was waiting for me to make a move. I stepped back up a little bit and the monster stepped forward. I could hear the others, so I hope they’re close.

            With a howl the Nue pounced. I jumped to the side and swung my sword. I was only able to graze it. It whipped its tail around so it could bite me, so I raised my sword to block it. Because of how quick it attacked I was only able to hit it with the flat of my blade, pushing it away. The monster turned around and swiped its claws at me so I jumped back. I swung my sword again and scratched its flesh.

            For some reason Stygian Iron wasn’t working on the Nue the way it usually does on other monsters. The Nue’s life force wasn’t being absorbed into my sword, and it didn’t seem to be afraid of it. But before I could get too concerned about it the monsters tail wrapped around me. It started squeezing me. The snake head was looking me right in the eyes. It opened its mouth, showing off its fangs and got closer until it was right above my head.

“ _I don’t want to get eaten!_ ” I yelled in my head. I felt the snake head’s spit fall on to my hair.

            I heard Tsuna and Percy yell, distracting the snake (and the rest of the Nue.) I saw then swinging their swords at the creature. The Nue tried to dodge. Its tail started tightening its hold on me, making it harder for me to breath. It wrapped me up so tight that I dropped my sword. In the corner of my eyes I saw Tsuna dive under the Nue while Percy dealt with the front. The snake head hissed at Tsuna and went to eye level with him.

“Drop him.” Tsuna said. “Now.”

            The snake hissed right in his face and pulled back to strike. When it did Tsuna just thrust his sword up through its jaw, and then twisted his sword so he cut off the snake head. The tail loosened its grip around me and I slid out. Taking a deep breath I saw the snake head turn to dust. I sat up but Tsuna pushed me back down hard. I heard him grunt then saw him slam into a tree. I then heard something pop that made me sick to my stomach. Tsuna screamed the moment he hit the tree and clutched his arm (which was hanging limply) and dropped his sword.

“Tsuna!” I yelled. Without thinking I Shadow Traveled next to him. He was clutching his arm tightly, like he was afraid it was going to fall off. He was in so much pain.

“Don’t touch it!” Tsuna yelled when I went to check on his arm.

“Tsuna, it’s dislocated.” I said when I got a better look at it. “We need to put it back in place.”

“Not here.” Tsuna said. “Not safe…”

“You won’t be able to fight unless-” I started.

“Hyoo!” howled the Nue.

            I looked over and saw the Nue had its teeth around Percy’s left arm. Percy was stabbing the creature while its jaws were locked on him. I haven’t encountered a monster this strong. I mean, it’s taking so many hits from three different Magical Metals. Growling, the Nue stood on its hind paws and tossed Percy face first into a tree. Tsuna tried grabbing his sword and get up to help his brother, but the pain he was feeling prevented him from doing so.

“Stop moving.” I said, holding him down. “You’ll hurt yourself more if you move right now.”

“But-” Tsuna started. I grabbed his sword and put it in his left hand.

“Stop being so stubborn like your brother and let me handle it.” I said, looking him right in his eyes.

“Please be careful.” He said, speaking sincerely. There was something else in his voice that I didn’t recognize. I nodded to him that I would.

            I picked up my sword and ran to the Nue. The monster was playing right above Percy, who was lying on the ground. I grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at the Nue. It turned around and glared at me. It left Percy and came towards me. I saw Tsuna sneak his way behind the creature and get to Percy. Percy was rubbing his head and using the tree as support.

            I yelled and ran towards the monster, slashing at it as I got close. I aimed for its head but it ducked. I kept attacking it until I cornered it against a large tree. It swiped its claws at me so I countered, making a deep gash in its arm. It howled in pain and climbed the tree like a monkey. It went to the branch right above me and kicked me in the chest.

“Nico!” my friends yelled. When I landed the wind was knocked out of me.

“Look out!” Tsuna yelled when I caught my breath.

            I looked up and saw the Nue pounce from the tree. I Shadow Traveled out of its way and appeared next to Percy and Tsuna. I felt exhausted. Shadow Traveling took a lot out of me, and doing it twice in one night in such short spans was really wearing on me. I had to stab my sword in the ground and leaned against it.

            The Nue was looking around for me. It sniffed the air then turned around. Percy stood up and went to attack in my place. The monster just barely dodged Percy’s attacks. It then did something dirty and smart: it kicked snow in Percy’s face. Percy tripped and fell on his stomach, his shirt and jacket pulled up to reveal his lower back.

“Nico save him!” Tsuna yelled. He sounded terrified. He knew Percy was invulnerable, so why was he- Percy’s Mortal Spot! Di Immortales!

            I picked myself up and ran to Percy and the Nue. The Nue’s claws were raised, ready to slash Percy’s back with its claws. Since it was distracted by its attempt to kill Percy I moved in underneath it and stabbed it in the heart. It screamed in pain, blood flowing from its wound. It stood on its hind legs, bringing me up with it. It tried to grab me but I Shadow Traveled away and appeared right above it. I angled my blade down and let gravity do the rest of the work. With a scream I sunk my blade right through the back of the Nue’s neck. It howled as its life force was absorbed by my sword. When I hit the ground I fell over. I felt so exhausted and was breathing heavily. Percy crawled over and rubbed my hair playfully.

“So how long of a nap do you need this time?” he asked. “Three days?”

“Shut up.” I said. Tsuna came over, still clutching his arm.

“You alright?” Percy asked.

“I’m in pain, so I’m alive.” Tsuna said.

“I can fix that for you if you want.” Percy offered.

“Uh, are you sure you’re qualified?” Tsuna sounded scared. “Can’t I just eat some Ambrosia and Nectar?”

“Your arm won’t heal properly unless Percy sets it first.” I explained.

“Al-alright.” Tsuna said. He didn’t sound sure.

“Don’t worry, Annabeth and Will taught m-” Percy said before we heard a twig snap.

            We looked around and realized that we were surrounded. Most of them were like the lizard demons we fought at Suzaku’s shrine. This time they were using axes and spears as well as swords. Other monsters looked like small bulky Hyousukes. They were mostly red, but there were a few that were blue. And then there were these weasel creatures. They looked like they were made of dust and their claws looked wickedly sharp.

            There was this munching noise. We looked up and saw a Tengu sitting on a branch, eating an apple. He was wearing a purple kimono and black pants, and his arms were covered in black feathers that slowly turned to human hands. He had a black beak with a young looking face.

“Daranibō.” Tsuna whispered to himself.”

“Now, where have you been hiding sea god spawn?”


	23. Nico

            The Tengu was eyeing us. He kept biting his apple, slowly chewing on it. Kurama had popped out of Tsuna’s back pack and looked around. The silver Kitsune growled at the monsters that were surrounding us, only to cower a little when the little ogres roared.

“In person the three of you are hardly impressive.” Daranibō said. He took the core of the apple and swallowed it whole. “The Kitsune doesn’t even look appetizing.” He sat up on the branch. “I don’t see why everyone is having such a hard time trying to get you Umi no Musuko.”

“Well, I guess that’s what you get for underestimating your enemies.” Tsuna said.

“Please.” Daranibō said, jumping from the branch and calmly floating to the ground. “You’ve just had luck on your side ever since you came to Japan. If I wasn’t sure the Seven Lucky Gods haven’t already Faded I would have assumed you had their blessing. And because of your little lucky streak, _I_ have been ordered to capture you myself.”

“So sorry to be a burden to you bird brain.” Tsuna said.

“Oh shut up you arrogant little brat.” said the Tengu. “If I wanted to, and trust me I really do, I could kill you right where you stand. I wouldn’t even have to lift a finger. You are far outnumbered. And even _if_ you could fight your way through, you won’t get far. It’s not like you can defend yourself anyways.” Tsuna tightened his grip on his limp arm, wincing in pain.

“You know,” Tsuna said. He had a smirk on his face. “That’s pretty big talk from a Big Bird rip off in a dying Pantheon.” Daranibō scowled at Tsuna.

“I’m only going to tell you once.” Daranibō warned. “Hand over the Mirror and come with me willingly, or else I will kill your three friends.” Percy stepped forward, clearly not afraid.

“If you want my brother, you’ll have to get through me.” Percy said, pointing his sword at the Tengu. I stood next to Tsuna defensively and raised my sword.

“And me.” I said. Daranibō looked at all of us.

“Are we really doing this?” Daranibō asked.

“Looks like it.” Percy said.

“Fine.” The Tengu said. “Get them.” Daranibō jumped back onto the branch as his monster horde ran to us.

“Nico keep Tsuna safe!” Percy yelled, slicing any of the monsters that got close.

            I stuck close to Tsuna. He wouldn’t be able to fight as well with a dislocated arm. He tried to by using his left arm but he wasn’t as good. The little ogres (Kurama would later tell us that they were called Amanujakus) separated me from Tsuna. There were so many monsters that it was overwhelming. I tried dodging the weapons of the ogres, but I was hit a couple of times. Nothing felt broken but there would be large bruises later.

            The dusty weasels (“Kamaitachis.” Kurama would say) cut me with their sickle like claws. I didn’t feel any pain from the cuts, only the blood dripping from the wounds. I tried to cut a path to Tsuna, only to be blocked by more monsters. As I blocked the attacks of the Amanujakus I saw the ogres hit Tsuna with their clubs, knocking him to the ground where he screamed in pain. Angry, I plunged my sword into the ground and willed the earth to split. Monsters screamed as the fell to their death in the fissure. After sealing it back up I ran to Tsuna.

            Kurama crawled his way out of Tsuna’s backpack to help fight the Kamaitachis that were swarming Tsuna. He bit one in the throat and tore it out, killing it instantly. He fought bravely. I sliced my way past a few lizard demons and got to Tsuna. I picked up his sword and it turned into its ring form. As I put his ring onto his finger I saw how bloody he was. His cuts weren’t that deep, luckily, but they were bleeding a lot.

            I kept Tsuna behind me and I striked down any monster that came close. Tsuna clearly wanted to fight, but I wouldn’t let him. I kept him between me and a tree, with Kurama close by. Percy grunted and was thrown back towards us. I helped kill the monsters that came close to him and helped him up.

“Nico, stay close to Tsuna.” Percy said, the wind picking up. His clothes were torn, but luckily his Mortal Spot wasn’t hit.

“What are you going to do?” I asked.

“Just stay back and protect Tsuna.” He sounded serious. I haven’t heard him this serious since I broke him out of my dad’s cell. I did as he was told, holding onto Tsuna while Kurama ran behind us.

            Percy stepped forward, cleaving a dust weasel in half. The wind picked up, picking up the snow on the ground. The wind started to spin around him and got stronger. Percy was making a hurricane. The monsters that were unlucky enough to get caught in its wrath were picked up and flung across the area. Some were turned to dust when they were slammed into each other or hit the trees hard enough.

            Percy’s hurricane was destroying many of the monsters. Tsuna held on tightly to me while I held on to the roots of the tree. With the massive wind Percy was making and the snow it was getting colder. I looked back to the hurricane and saw something being whirled around. I couldn’t make out what it was exactly, but I knew it wasn’t a monster. Whatever it was went inside the hurricane. Not even a second later did the hurricane die down until Percy was on the ground, rubbing his head.

“Your abilities are impressive Son of Poseidon.” Daranibō said. “But we only need one Son of the Sea God, and you don’t fit the bill.”

“What do you mean?” Percy asked as he stood up. He wobbled a bit, probably because his powers were tiring him out.

“Simple. You’re the son of the wrong god.” Daranibō explained.

“I am the Son of Poseidon.” Percy said. “Just like Tsuna. We are both Sons of the Sea God.” Daranibō cocked his head, as if he was confused.

“You really don’t know, do you?” Daranibō asked as he got back onto the ground.

“What exactly don’t we know?” Tsuna said. I helped him up walked him next to Percy. The two Sons of Poseidon stood proud next to each other. I just stood to the side a bit.

“Here’s a question for you.” Daranibō said. “Have you ever wondered why your sword is a katana? Have you ever wondered who the previous owner of that sword is?”

“It-” Tsuna said, staring at his ring. “It belonged to me…my…father.”

“And have you ever heard of Poseidon using a katana?” Daranibō asked. Tsuna looked like he was about to freak out. “Face it boy. You are not Poseidon’s son!” Tsuna tensed up considerably.

“Shut up you dumb piece of bird shit!” Percy yelled. I never thought Percy would talk like that. Even Daranibō was shocked. “I don’t care what you say is true or not, and it’s definitely not, but no matter what Tsuna is my brother.” Daranibō looked between Percy and Tsuna before laughing hysterically.

“Brotherly bonds.” Daranibō said while holding onto his sides. “How…pathetic. Let’s see your brotherhood survive this!” With a snap of his fingers more monsters came into view. “I made sure to bring as much help as possible.” We drew each other close, with Tsuna in the middle. “Now, because I’m feeling generous I’ll give you this one last chance.”

“Like we’ve never heard that before.” I said.

“Give me the Mirror and the Umi no Musuko.” Daranibō demanded.

“Tsuna, Nico, Kurama,” Percy whispered, just loud enough for the three of us to hear. “Get ready to run.”

“Percy, we need to fight.” Tsuna whispered back.

“How?” Percy asked. “With your arm like that you can’t fight. Me and Nico are getting exhausted from using our powers. The best option is to run.”

            Tsuna nodded and we all gave Percy a silent sign of agreement. I grabbed Tsuna’s left hand and squeezed it, letting him know that I was there for him. He squeezed back and got ready.

“What are you three whispering about?” Daranibō asked.

            Percy took that moment to sprint to his right and started hacking and slicing everything that got in his way. I dragged Tsuna with me, trying to support him the best I could while stabbing any monster that Percy didn’t take. Kurama brought up the rear. Daranibō and the rest of his monsters gave chase.

            Percy was relying only on his instincts to fight the monsters and protect us at this point. He used the snow, which he turned to water, to blast a monster every chance he got. His extra energy must have been coming from the Curse of Achilles. A monster came from my left so I sliced it in half.

“Nico behind you!” yelled Percy. I turned around and saw several lizard demons jumping out at me. I had the darkness of the forest come together right behind me and jut out in spikes, killing the demons.

“Good job Neeks!” Tsuna yelled.

            I don’t know how long we were running. We were all getting tired, and Daranibō must have brought a near unlimited supply of monsters to help catch us. It was hard for me to stay awake, let alone keeping a hold of Tsuna. Percy was starting to get exhausted. His moves were getting sloppy, but because of his invulnerability he wasn’t getting hurt.

“He’s pushing himself too much!” Tsuna cried out. “Nico, help him please!”

“I have to help you.” I said. “You can’t fight-”

“Says who?!” Tsuna said. He summoned his sword in his left hand and sliced a Kamaitachi in half. “Nico please. He needs your help.”

“Tsuna I-” I started.

“Please!” he said. “He’s my family.”

            I stared at him for a moment before nodding. I ran to his brother, but not before I looked back. While his technique was off due to him using his left arm, he was defending himself well enough. Percy was getting overwhelmed when I got to him. A lizard demon that was carrying a spear was about to stab him in the lower back. I tuck and rolled toward it and sunk my sword into the creature before it could thrust its spear.

            Percy swung his sword at me so I dodged out of the way. He gave this look which I assumed meant ‘What the Hell are you doing here?’ before I pushed past him and stuck my sword in the throat of a purple Amanujaku. We doubled team any monster that got close, him using his water powers, me using the earth. Not surprising for two sons of the Big Three, we were able to take out quite a lot of the monsters. But more and more kept coming, until we were surrounded and Percy and I were back to back.

“You should be protecting Tsuna!” Percy yelled. “He can’t fight with one arm dislocated. You-”

“Tsuna told me to help you!” I said. “The curse is starting to get to you!”

“I’m fine!” Percy said as he jump slashed a monster. He wasn’t though. He was breathing really heavy and sweat was falling from his brow. “Go and help Tsuna!”

            I looked for Tsuna and saw him being backed up against a tree. Kurama was trying his hardest to keep Tsuna safe, but he didn’t look all that well either. His silver fur was stained with blood. The monsters that were around us got closer. Percy tried to raise his sword, but his arm shook and his arm just fell. His body couldn’t handle any more. Without a moment to lose I whipped Percy around and swung my arms around his neck, Shadow Travelling the two of us right next to Tsuna and Kurama.

            We were in bad shape. Percy was breathing really heavily and drenched in sweat. Kurama was bleeding. Tsuna was immense pain from his dislocated arm and was probably getting dizzy because of the amount of blood he’s lost. And I was about to pass out from Shadow Travelling so much. This might actually be the end.

            The monsters drew themselves closer. But before they did anything they split, going to two separate sides. Daranibō walked down the now cleared path, flaunting in his superiority and his apparent success. He stopped right before us, and smiled with his beak of a mouth.

“How many times do I have to tell you to give up before you actually do it?” Daranibō asked jovially. He held his hand out. “Give me the Mirror.” Tsuna looked like he did give up, so he lowered his sword and slid his back pack off his back. “Oh! And just because you really pissed me off, I’m going to kill your friends before your very eyes. But if you do as I say, I’ll make it quick and painless.”

            Tsuna started crying, but he didn’t let the sobs out. He opened his back pack up. When he reached in I grabbed his wrist. He turned toward me and looked right in my eyes. I saw something that I only see when I look in a mirror: regret.

“Please don’t give up.” I begged quietly. Then I saw his eyes light up with hope. He smiled and winked at me.

“Even if it means I die,” Tsuna said, “I will never let you hurt the ones I love.”

“Oh you are going to die Sea Spawn, but not now.” said the Tengu. “What are you doing?”

“You said you wanted the Mirror, right?” Tsuna asked. He reached into his back pack and pulled out the Yata no Kagami. It was shining in bright silver light. “So here it is! Close your eyes!”

            I did and held on to his sleeve. My eyes were shut tightly, but I could see some light shine through. I could feel the power of the Mirror reach a peak before it started to fade. When I was sure it was safe I opened my eyes. When I did I saw that a lot of the monsters were just standing still. Others were dancing around, while others were fighting each other. Daranibō was nowhere to be seen.

“You won’t get me that easily Umi no Musuko!” Daranibō yelled, his voice getting fainter. I looked up and saw a bird flying. It must have been the Tengu.

“What did you do?” I asked.

“I’m not sure.” Tsuna said. “I guess I just let out the Mirror’s power.”

“Well, whatever you did worked.” Percy said. He waved a hand in front of a lizard demon that was just standing still. “That’s some power.”

            We all walked carefully around the monsters, avoiding the ones that were fighting one another. It was harder than you’d think. We were all so exhausted and hurting that we had to support each other the best we could. As we left the area a few of the monsters that were attacking each other turned their attention to us.

“I’ll handle them.” Percy said. And he did. His attacks were precise and quiet. It wasn’t like Percy’s fighting style at all. I didn’t know he could be so quiet when he was fighting. When he was finished he walked over to Tsuna and smiled a tired smile at him, grabbing his good shoulder. “Let’s get that arm fixed.”

“I’ll run ahead to look for a Wayward Pine.” Kurama said. “But I want to keep walking for a little bit. We don’t want to attract any more attention.”

“Right.” Tsuna said. Kurama wasn’t able to find one for about two hours. But when he did we all slumped to the floor, ready to pass out any second.

“Lie on the floor Tsuna.” Percy said, taking of his back pack and pulling out his blankets. “Nico take your blanket out too.”

“Okay.” I said. “What now?”

“Roll it up.” Percy said. “Tsuna’s going to want to bite down on something.”

“What?!” Tsuna said. He looked terrified.

“Relax Tsuna.” Percy said. “I know what I’m doing.”

            Percy helped Tsuna lie down and put his back pack and blanket behind Tsuna’s head. I could tell that he was about to freak out. I got some Ambrosia and Nectar ready. Percy got down on the ground and placed his heel on Tsuna’s armpit. Tsuna gritted his teeth in pain, but when Percy grabbed his dislocated arm he pulled away.

“You’ve got to let me do this.” Percy said. “Or it’s going to hurt more and won’t set right.”

“I-I know, but you can’t blame me for being scared.” Tsuna said.

“There’s nothing to be scared of.” Percy said. “I was taught by Will with Annabeth. You know how she is. She made me take the class three times just to make sure I got it right.”

“Al-alright.” Tsuna said.

            He laid back down and let Percy get into position. Tsuna then grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly. I squeezed it back. As Percy put Tsuna’s arm back into place Tsuna shut his eyes and was biting the blanket as hard as he could. A single tear fell out of his eyes as he moaned in pain.

“I’m sorry Tsuna, but this is going to hurt a little.” Percy warned.

            With a pop, his shoulder was set back into place. He let go of my hand and I had to shake it to get some feeling back in. I grabbed the Ambrosia and Nectar I set aside and fed them to Tsuna. After eating the godly foods he looked a lot better. His cuts were healing too.

            Percy insisted I eat some too, so I did and felt better. I checked my self and saw that I was healed of the cuts. Tsuna sat up and crawled to a side of the tree. Percy took a small piece of Ambrosia and had Kurama nibble on it. After he healed he went to the entrance of the pine and sat down.

“I’ll take first watch.” He said.

            Percy and Tsuna just nodded and went to lie down. Tsuna laid on the floor using his backpack as a pillow. Percy sat against a wall and pulled a blanket around him. They fell asleep instantly. I leaned against a wall and relaxed, but I couldn’t sleep. Kurama yawned loudly.

“Hey Kurama.” I said, quiet enough so I wouldn’t wake up the others. “Why don’t I take first watch instead?”

“Don’t worry about it Nico.” Kurama said while he yawned again.

“You’re more tired than I am.” I said. “Anyways, I’m used to not sleeping a lot.”

“Well if you insist.” Kurama said.

            He came over to me and I scratched him behind the ears. He hummed in appreciation before we went to Tsuna’s left side and curled into himself. Pretty soon he was snoring quietly. While sleeping, Tsuna moved his hand over to pet the three tailed fox. He must have had a cat growing up or something. Kurama rolled over to let his stomach get scratched and was talking in his sleep.

“He must be having a good dream.” I said with a small smile. I looked over at Percy when he let out a little snore. He was sleeping peacefully. I felt my heart start to beat rapidly.

            I remember the first time I met Percy. I was a little kid obsessed with a silly card game. And then he came in and saved me and Bianca from a monster. The way he fought to protect us made him my hero. And then he told me about being a demigod, and he became Mythomagic brought to life for me. That’s when my stupid little crush started. Because of that I annoyed him in purpose, and he was still nice to me. And even after all the selfish stuff I did to him after Bianca died he forgave me.

            He was too good for me, in all honesty. He’s the Son of Poseidon, the Hero of Olympus, and its’ Savior, nothing like my silly card game. He’s kind, strong, and, well…perfect. And I’m just…just…me. Even if he wasn’t with Annabeth, why would he even like me that way? I’m not good looking, I’m not the friendliest person in the world, and I have a bad attitude about most things. I’m even known at Camp as the freak Son of Hades. I’m must be destined to be alone.

            My heart was practically beating in my head. I knew I wasn’t ever going to get another chance to do it, so I decided to tell Percy how I felt. As I slowly and quietly crawled on my hands and knees to the sleeping teenager I couldn’t help but think how much of a coward I am.

            Percy was sleeping soundly. I doubt an earthquake could wake him up at this point. His body needed a rest after overexerting himself like he was earlier. He had some of his hair in his face so I carefully brushed it out of his face. Tsuna let out a breath and I looked back at him. He was still asleep. But when I turned back to Percy I felt…guilty. I knew I liked Tsuna as well, but I’m not as sure about my feelings for him as I do with Percy.

“Percy.” I whispered, praying to the gods that he would stay asleep, but somehow hear me at the same time. “I-I have been wanting to tell you something for a long time now, but I was too scared. I’m still scared. I mean, you’re not even awake. But I just wanted to tell you that…that I…I like you. A lot.” I rushed that part out. My heart was pounding against my chest. “I know I shouldn’t feel the way I do, but I can’t help it. You’re my favorite card game brought to life, you’re…my hero. That’s why I helped you so much during the War. That’s why I couldn’t let those Skeleton Warriors get you, even after you told me Bianca died. It’s the reason why I try to avoid you, because I know I can’t ever be with you like you are with Annabeth. What I’m trying to say is…” This is it. I’m going to say it. “What I’m trying to say is that I…I…love you.”

            I looked right into Percy’s face. I leaned down closer to him until I could feel his breath on my face. I let my eyes wander down to his lips and leaned closer. Holding my breath, I puckered my lips and kissed Percy. I pulled back and saw that he was smiling.

“I love you too.” Percy said. I couldn’t believe it. Percy does love m- “Annabeth.”

            No. No, no, no, no! Why? Why did I do this? Why did I pour my heart out? I started crying, so I pulled away from Percy before any of my tears could fall on his face. I was having a hard time controlling my sobs, so I put my hand over my mouth. I heard something shuffling from behind me so I turned. Tsuna must have moved in his sleep since he was laying on his left side now.

            I looked back at Percy, who had this stupid smile on his face now as he slept. My sobs started to get louder, even with my mouth covered. I crawled back to the wall and curled in on myself, doing everything that I knew to stop my crying from being heard. I still cried but no one heard me. I wanted nothing more than to run away from here, but I couldn’t abandon them, even with my heart ripped in two.

            A few hours passed as I sat in my own depression and tears. Kurama woke up and told me to get some sleep. He stared at me for a moment, probably wondering what was wrong. But he just nuzzled my leg before going to sit at the entrance of the pine again. I closed my eyes and tried to think of happier times. When I woke up it was a little bit of light coming in from the pine’s entrance. Kurama was sleeping soundly again and Percy was on watch.

“Morning Nico.” Percy said.

“Morning.” I said. I need to act like nothing is wrong, like I didn’t destroy any trust he had for me. “What time is it?”

“Uh…” said Percy. He looked at his watch. “Around 9:30.” His eyes went wide and he slapped himself in the head. “I’m so stupid!! I can’t believe I haven’t been using the shield that Tyson made me!”

“You’re a better fighter without one.” I said. “Plus you have the Curse of Achilles. You don’t need a shield.”

“I know,” Percy said, “But Tyson might be upset when we get back to Camp and finds out I haven’t used it.”

“How long has Tsuna been asleep?” I asked when I looked at Percy’s brother. He was still lying on his left.

“The whole night.” said Percy. “I didn’t want to wake him. Even with the Nectar and Ambrosia he ate, I thought he needed to rest more to heal his arm.”

            I reached into my backpack and pulled out two power bars. I tossed one to Percy who caught it. He decided to sit right next to me. As we munched on the food I tried not to think about the kiss I gave him last night. I rested my chin on my knees, closing myself off.

“It was nice.” I said. He gave me a confused look. “What you said about Tsuna.”

“I can’t stand it when people put others down.” Percy explained. “I know in my heart that Tsuna is my brother. Nothing will ever change that.”

“What do think will happen when we get back?” I asked. “He doesn’t have anyone to go home to, and I don’t think he’ll like being at Camp year round.”

“What do you mean?” Percy said. “He’ll come home with me. Mom and Paul were trying to get custody over him before all this-” he waved his hand around, pointing out our current situation. “Happened. They want him there, and so do I.”

“You really love Tsuna.” I said, looking over at Tsuna.

“After meeting him, I honestly can’t imagine my life without him.” Percy admitted. I looked back at Tsuna and felt my heart beat a little bit faster.

“Yeah.” I said, feeling happy. “Me too.”

“We’ll wake Tsuna up at 10.” Percy said. “Then we’ll get go-” Tsuna sat up and stretched. Percy went over and shook Tsuna’s shoulder playfully. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Arm’s a little sore, but I’ll be able to fight.” Tsuna said. He shrugged Percy’s hand off.

            We got ready to leave, eating power bars for breakfast. After leaving the Wayward Pine Tsuna pulled out the map. Kurama said that it wasn’t necessary since he could now sense the Jewel. While we were walking Tsuna stuck close to me. At one point our hands touched and Tsuna pulled back quickly, his face a little red.

“Are you okay Tsuna?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said. Okay, that was weird.

            We walked over hills and through the woods, heading to the nearest town. During the walk I realized we had only three days left before Zeus’s deadline. How does Zeus expect us to get the Magatama and the sword, and then get back to New York in three days?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Nico, to me, feels a lot more OC then I intended. Sorry about that. But for this story it was needed for his character development and something I have planned down the line. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	24. Nico

            It took forever to reach a city. We never took a break, we just kept walking. Tsuna kept quiet, not really saying a word. There were times when I swear he was looking at me from the corner of his eyes, and when he realized I stared back he quickly turned away. Kurama kept saying we were getting closer to the Jewel, but I was getting exhausted from walking.

            When we got to the city, we found out that we were in the Mei Prefecture. The city was called Kuwana. Since it was night there wasn’t anything open, which worked to our advantage. Our clothes were torn and bloodied (though my jacket was somehow in good condition) so we tried to find a clothing store. The few people that were out this late clearly noticed us but they avoided us.

            When we found a store it was blocked off with a metal grate. As me and Kurama kept watch Tsuna and Percy cut an opening. Once clear we went into the store. There wasn’t an alarm going off, so we weren’t going to be interrupted by the police. Once inside we hurried to find some clothes.

            We hurried through the store, hoping that we wouldn’t attract any attention. While Kurama kept a look out we went into the fitting rooms to get changed. Tsuna suggested that since it was getting colder we needed to change into warmer clothing. I changed into black skinny jean and a grey thermal shirt with sleeves that stretched halfway down my forearms. I put on a dark red hoodie before I put on my jacket.

            Percy and Tsuna were already dressed when I walked out. Percy was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt that had the Japanese writing for samurai on the front and dark blue jeans. He was putting on a light blue sweater when I walked out of the fitting room. Tsuna picked out an outfit that had dark green cargo pants and a silver shirt that had a picture of a blue dragon bursting from the water. Underneath his shirt he decided to wear a tight long sleeve black undershirt. It seemed too tight, and his muscles were clearly defined. I tried not to stare.

“What are you staring at Nico?” Tsuna asked as he slipped on a navy colored hoodie.

“Oh, um…nothing.” I said blushing. When I looked back at him he was smiling at me.

“Come on, we should get going.” Tsuna said as he grabbed a black and blue jacket. It looked insulated.

            As we left the store Percy slipped on a sea green winter coat. As we walked into the freezing night air we started aimed to leave the city. We arrived in the next town sometime around seven in the morning. It was more of a peaceful village with a few modern amenities like power lines and convenience stores.

            People were already getting up and around. The men were shoveling snow from the entrances of their homes and businesses. Great smells were coming from the homes. The wives and mothers were probably cooking.

“So where are we going to now?” Percy asked as we walked the snow filled streets.

“Somewhere south.” Tsuna said. “That’s where Kurama says the Treasure is.”

“But where south?” Percy asked. “It’s not like we have a clue where it could be hidden.”

“Actually, we might.” Tsuna said. “Suzaku said that it could have been hidden in the holiest shrine in Japan, and Otohime agreed with that theory. So all we need to do is find the holiest shrine and, well, break in.”

“But what shrine is it?” I asked. “Japan must have hundreds of shines in the area alone.”

“We’ll just have to find out.” Tsuna said. He stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath in. “But first, let’s get a quick breakfast.”

            At that moment our stomachs growled. We went into a restaurant and ate. It wasn’t something I would eat on a regular basis, but it was good. There was steamed rice, miso soup (which I started having a liking to since we’ve been here), some broiled fish and a rolled omelet. During breakfast Tsuna read from that Japanese mythology book.

“What are you doing?” I asked.                                                                             

“Trying to see if there are any clues for the Magatama in here.” Tsuna explained. “I remember reading something about a special shrine in here somewhere, but I can’t remember what it was.”

“I’m sure it’ll come to you later.” Percy said.

“Hopefully sooner before later.” Tsuna said. “A little more than two days left, remember?”

            After breakfast we asked around for a bus station. We were given directions and headed for a bus. Along the way we came across this really old looking house, so old that I felt some spirits that haven’t moved on. They didn’t seem malevolent though, more like they were watching over the property.

            The house looked rustic, or I guess traditional is the right word. I don’t know, I’m not Annabeth. But it looked like the houses in the pictures I’ve seen in the hotels we’ve been staying at. It sat on a hill with a series of stone steps. At the bottom of the stone steps was a really old man. He was just sitting there, his eyes closed, with an umbrella propped behind him.

            Percy walked up to the man, probably to do something stupid. Tsuna tried to stop him because it was disrespectful, but the other Son of Poseidon did it anyway. Percy waved his hand in front of the old man and made faces. Tsuna was hiding his face, clearly embarrassed. Percy then leaned in close to the old man’s face.

“May I help you?” the old man asked.

“AAHH!!” Percy yelled, jumping back and landing on his back.

“It is very rude to make face at an old man.” said the elder.

“I am so sorry sir.” Tsuna said, bowing respectively. “I can’t believe my Seaweed Brain of a brother did that.” Tsuna glared at Percy for second before giving me a signal to help Percy up and turning back to the old man.

“Well, at least one of you has some respect.” The old man said.

“Um, if I may ask sir, why are you sitting out here?” Tsuna asked. “It’s freezing.”

“Oh, this is nothing.” He said. “We had colder winters back in my day. Besides, it’s nice and peaceful out here, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, it is nice.” Tsuna said, looking up towards the sky.

            At first I didn’t notice, but now that Tsuna said something I saw that the snow wasn’t blowing as strongly as before. There was a calm wind and the snow drifted peacefully. It really was nice.

“Sorry for wasting your time sir.” Tsuna said bowing again.

“Isn’t there something you wanted to ask?” the old man said.

“Excuse me?” Tsuna asked.

“You have a question you’ve wanted to ask me.” The old man explained. “I can see it in your eyes.”

“Well, now that you mention it, yeah, there is.” Tsuna said. “Do you happen to know of any holy shrines in the Mie Prefecture?”

“Holy shrines?” the old man said. He scratched his bald head as he thought. “Well, there’s the Ise Grand Shrine. It is a very popular tourist site for foreigners. If you are looking for holy shrines that is as holy as you can get. It is dedicated to Amaterasu.”

“A shine dedicated to Amaterasu.” Tsuna said. He looked back at us and we both knew what he was thinking: a lead. “Thank so much!” Tsuna bowed again. He signaled us to do the same and we did. “Let’s go guys.”

            When we got to the bus station we got tickets to the city of Ise. The bus was pretty crowded, despite it being early. There were people from Japan and American college students. A lot of the students were wearing suits, while others were wearing weird hats that looked like cat ears. Percy wasn’t able to sit with us and had to sit with a college girl. She began flirting with him and he was completely oblivious.

            The bus started moving and we traveled around the Ise Coastline. We had to make several stops along the way. Tsuna decided to fall asleep for the bus ride. At one point he moved in his sleep and laid his head on top of mine. Percy looked back and chuckled. After glaring at him I realized how tired I was and fell asleep.

“Guys, wake up.” Percy said. I opened my eyes and yawned. I went to sit up but was held down. Tsuna had his arms around me and his face was in my hair.

“Tsuna, let go.” I said as I tried to get out of Tsuna’s grip. Tsuna mumbled something and tightened his grip. Something bright flashed and made me see stars.

“Oh Mom is going to love this.” Percy said, waving the camera Tsuna bought around.

“Unless you want to get eaten by a horde of zombies, you better delete that picture.” I warned.

“Come on Nico, I promise that only Mom will see it.” Percy said.

“Delete it now.” I said.

“…cute…angry…” Tsuna mumbled into my hair. He pulled me closer and rubbed his face in my hair like I was a pillow.

“Can you help me?” I asked Percy.

“Maybe.” He said. “If I can keep the picture.”

“You’re seriously doing this?” I said as Tsuna held me tighter in his arms. Percy smiled and nodded. “Fine. But only Sally sees the picture. Nobody else.”

“Not even Annabeth?” Percy asked. Gods I want to punch that smirk off his face right now.

“Not even Annabeth.” I confirmed.

            Percy chuckled and leaned over me. He stuck his fingers in Tsuna’s neck and started tickling him. Tsuna woke up and started laughing hysterically. He let me go and was trying to push Percy off. I never knew Tsuna was so ticklish.

“Okay, Percy, stop!” Tsuna cried out in laughter. “I’m awake! Just stop before I pee my pants!” Percy stopped, which allowed Tsuna to take a breath. “Why did you let him do that?”

“You wouldn’t wake up.” I said. He didn’t need to know that he made me his personal teddy bear. His brother was bound to blackmail him later. “Come, let’s go.”

            Percy helped Tsuna up and we got off the bus. We looked around for directions to the shrine, and much to our embarrassment, we got lost. Somehow we arrived at a beach, where we saw two rocks that were bound together by a rope.

“The Wedded Rocks.” Tsuna said.

“What?” Percy asked.

“They’re mentioned in the book.” Tsuna explained. “They represent the creators of the Shinto gods, Izanami and Izanagi. See that rope, it signifies their marriage.”

“What’s with the torii gate on the large rock?” I asked.

“I think that’s supposed point out that the large rock represents Izanagi, the husband.” Tsuna said. A cold wind blew around us, cutting through our clothes. “We should head back. We couldn’t be that turned around.”

            When we got back to the city we decided to make a quick stop and get some supplies. Not knowing what to expect we just grabbed some bottled water and some food, like trail mix and power bars again. And before we left the store I made the smart choice of asking for directions to the shrine and walked south from the center of the city. During the walk we went through our remaining stock of Nectar and Ambrosia and split it out evenly between the three of us.

            I’m honestly surprised that the shine wasn’t closed down because of the snow storm. But people were still coming and visiting. Once there, we learned from a couple of priests that Ise Grand Shine was actually a series of over a hundred shrines, with two major shrines that are said to be the residing place of two goddesses. The Outer Shrine, called Gekū, is dedicated to Toyouke-Ōmikami, while the Inner Shrine (which was named Naikū) is dedicated to Amaterasu. The same priests gave us a small map of the area.

            Kurama was acting the same as he did when we were close to the Yata no Kagami. That is, he was all hyperactive and his fur was all puffed out. He wouldn’t stop moving in Tsuna’s backpack so I took him out and held him in my arms. I told him to keep still, but he was having a hard time doing so. I hope the Mist will make him a convincing stuffed animal or something.

            During our trek towards the Inner Shrine we saw several traditional Japanese buildings that looked like new. I mean brand new, recently built buildings. I thought shrines were supposed to be old. Percy was curious so he went up to a priest.

‘Why do all the buildings look like new?” asked Percy. “I thought the shine was supposed to be old.”

“Ah yes.” said the priest. “That’s a commonly asked question. We usually have tour to explain but because of the weather, well, you know. But the reason all the buildings look like new is because they are rebuilt every twenty years for the Shikinen Sengū ceremony.”

“I bet Annabeth would like to see that.” Percy said. “Can you tell me about the ceremony?”

“Of course.” smiled the priest. “The ceremony has two purposes. One is to teach and pass on the building techniques to the next generation. But it also apart of Shinto belief of the death and renewal of nature and the impermanence of all things, otherwise known as wabi-sabi. Before the building begins, there are a large number of festivals to celebrate certain events, but one noteworthy festival is the Okihiki Festival where it is tradition for people from the surrounding towns to bring large wooden logs to use in the construction process.”

“Oh yeah,” Percy said once we left the priest, “Annabeth would love to see that.”

“Maybe we can all visit Japan again.” Tsuna said. “Y’know, if our favorite Lord of the Skies doesn’t throw a hissy fit and there is a Japan to come back to.” With that statement I heard a light thundering in the distance.

“Zeus must be listening.” I said.

“How?” Tsuna asked. “He’s all the way in America.”

“Well after seeing Tokyo you can clearly see a Western influence.” Percy said. “So the Gods might have more of a foothold here than we were told.” Tsuna stopped for a second to think about what Percy said.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Tsuna said.

            After walking some more we saw a bridge in the distance. We took out the map and read that the bridge is named the Uji Bridge. According to the map the bridge stretched across the Isuzu River. Before we could step onto the bridge Tsuna stopped us.

“What’s wrong?” Percy asked.

“Can’t you see it?” Tsuna asked.

“See what?” I wondered.

“That.” He said, pointing right at the entrance of the bridge. I still didn’t see anything.

“Tsuna, there’s nothing there.” I said.

“Yes there is.” Tsuna said. “Just, look again, and focus.”

            I looked again and concentrated. Again there was nothing, but as I continued to look I began to see a faint red glow. It covered the entrance to the bridge. No, wait…it stretched beyond that, farther than I could see. It even rose up to the sky.

“What is this thing?” Percy asked. He must have finally seen it.

“It looks like…a barrier.” Tsuna said.

“But what is it doing here?” Percy asked.

“It’s a barrier.” I said. “It’s meant to keep something out. Like how the Camp’s barrier that keeps out mortals and monsters.”

“How far do you think it goes?” Tsuna asked.

“It must surround the whole Inner Shrine.” I said. “It has to be protecting the Jewel.”

“I wonder if it will keep us out.” Percy wondered.

“Only one way to find out.” Tsuna said. He walked up the barrier and reached his hand forward. After a little hesitation he pushed his hand through. When nothing happened he walked through. “Huh.”

“At least we know it’s safe.” Percy said, stepping through the barrier himself. I followed after him. Even Kurama went through it without an issue, and looked like his non-fuzzy self. “But what is it supposed to keep out?”

“Let’s worry about it later.” Tsuna said.

“Right.” The rest of us said.

            After a few moments we all realized that the snowstorm wasn’t nearly as bad since we walked through the barrier. The snow fell calmly to the ground, and there wasn’t a blistering cold wind blowing around. As we walked along the Uji Bridge we took a second to admire the river below and the surrounding landscapes. Once on the other side we followed the path to the right and came across some large gardens.

            After crossing another short bridge we came across a small roofed hut. Inside was a small pool of crystal clear water. The nearby priests told us that it’s customary for all visitors to wash their hands in the water and rinse their mouths out. They said it symbolizes cleansing the mind and body of impurity.

            Going through the ritual we continued on. We passed a large torri gate and passed the shines Saikan (a purification hall) and Anzaiso (the visitor hall for the imperial family.) After that we smelled food being cooked and followed the smell to a building called the Imibiyaden. According to the priests the building contained a sacred fire that is used to make food for Amaterasu. The smell was great and made my stomach growl. Tsuna took the hint and we munched on a few power bars as we walked on. I tore pieces off of mine and fed Kurama.

            We came across a large hill that had a long stone staircase. We were nearly halfway up the stairs when several priest started yelling at us. We had no idea what we did wrong. One of the younger priests explained to us that the center of the stairs is reserved for Amaterasu, so everyone, including the priests have to walk on the sides.

            After being directed to the side we completed the hike to the top. Once there we saw the main shrine, surrounded by a wall. There was a fenced part of the wall that allowed someone to see the shrine. There was an issue: the fenced off part was blocked by a crowd of people.

“Excuse me, sir.” Tsuna said to a passing priest. “Why is the shrine so crowded?”

“It’s to allow anyone who wishes to offer their prayers to the goddess.” explained the priest.

“Let’s see if there is a way in.” Percy said once the priest walked off. We walked around the wall but we weren’t able to find an entrance and the wall was too tall to climb.

“Can you Shadow Travel us over to the other side?” Tsuna asked.

“Yeah, I think so.” I said. I put Kurama on my shoulder and grabbed the other’s hands. Concentrating, we appeared on the other side.

“Good job Neeks.” Tsuna said, squeezing my shoulder. We snuck our way to the shrine’s entrance. Before we did, I saw a raven looking at us from the roofs edge.

“ _Another one_?” I thought. “ _This can’t be a coincidence_.”

“What are you staring at Neeks?” Tsuna asked.

“That bird.” I said, pointing it out to him. “I’ve been seeing ravens like that one staring at us since we were in Hitachinaka, then again at the Godzilla Statue.”

“It’s probably nothing.” Tsuna said as he patted my back. “It’s just a bird.”

“If you say so.” I said unsure. I looked back the bird and I swear that it was following Tsuna.

“Come on Nico.” Percy said. He was holding the entrance open. Luckily no one saw us go in.

            Inside the shrine was nothing special. It was really empty. The one thing that was in here was a fake Yata no Kagami sitting on a pedestal. It was just a rusted metal disc. We decided to look around, but there wasn’t anything in here. No clues, no secret passage, nothing. Tsuna was staring at in disbelief Tsuna just walked up to it. Then he swiped it off the pedestal and banged his fists down.

“Tsuna?!” Percy yelled in concern.

“I can’t believe it!” screamed Tsuna. “We’ve gone through every inch of this shrine and there isn’t a single clue to where the Jewel is! Suzaku said that it would be in Japan’s holiest shrine, and this is the place!”

“Tsuna, please calm down, somebody will hear us.” I pleaded.

“This Quest was destined to fail since the beginning!” Tsuna yelled. A tear fell down his cheek.

            Tsuna walked off and slid down the wall, placing his face between his knees. I wanted to go comfort him, but I really didn’t know what to do. Percy was upset too. He was punching a wall in frustration. Kurama, looking saddened, was sitting at Percy’s feet.

            I’m not one for being optimistic but I knew that there was something here. I looked around again, hoping to find a clue. I went back to the pedestal and tried on finding…well, anything.

“What are you doing Nico?” Tsuna asked.

“Looking for something.” I said.

“What are you looking for?” Tsuna asked confused.

“Anything.” I said. “Remember when we were in that cave with the Kiyohime?”

“Yeah…” Tsuna said as he stood up. Percy hopped up to the pedestal.

“You said that you found an indention in the cave while we were fighting her, right?” I said, brushing the top of the pedestal.

“Nico, what’s your point?” Tsuna asked.

“Bring out your sword.” I said.

“Nico, there’s no point-” he started to say.

“Yes there is.” I said. “You’re sword…I don’t know, reacted with the Mirror. We all saw it glowing when you were grabbing it. That Tengu is right about one thing: you’re sword isn’t Greek. Maybe it’s like a…like a…a…what’s it called again? From that video game you had me play when we first met?”

“A Keyblade.” Tsuna said with a small smile appearing on his face. Tsuna came over and wiped off the top of the pedestal. As he did his ring began to glow. He looked back me with that bright smile of his. “Thank you Nico.”

            I nodded and Percy grabbed me by the shoulder, pulling me into a one armed hug. Tsuna summoned his sword, and it was glowing really bright. He held his sword over the pedestal and called us over. In the center of the pedestal was a carving of the sun. In the center was a little notch, just as large as the blade of Tsuna’s sword.

            Tsuna glanced back at me and smiled again. He raised his sword so it was pointing in the indention. With the sword close the carving began to glow like a fire. But when he inserted his sword (which was glowing in a bright sea green color), the carving let out a brilliant golden light that spread out and covered all of us.

            When I opened my eyes I was lying on Tsuna’s lap. He was passed out and his hand was in my hair. I felt my face heat up so I sat up. Looking back at Tsuna I felt my heart beat faster. Taking a deep breath to calm down I shook Tsuna awake.

“Hmm…huh…oh Nico, was I asleep?” he asked.

“Yeah, you were.” I said.

“Where the others?” he asked. I focused on the life auras of Percy and Kurama and felt that they weren’t that far away.

“Just around the corner.” I said.

“How do you know that?” he asked.

“Death sense.” I said simply. “It allows me to sense the life force of others.”

“Cool.” Tsuna said with a smile.

“You’re not creeped out?” I asked.

“Why would I be?” he wondered. “It’s pretty cool. You’d probably make an awesome detective, with your abilities and brains.”

“Thanks Tsuna.” I said. When we went around the corner Tsuna ran right into Percy, knocking the both of them to the floor. I helped them up. “You guys okay?”

“I’m good.” Tsuna said. “Percy?”

“Invincible, remember?” he said. “I’m fine.”

“How long have we been knocked out?” Tsuna asked.

“Not even an hour.” Percy said as he looked at his watch.

“We should get going.” Kurama said. “We don’t have a lot of time left.”

“You’re right.” Tsuna said. “Let’s go.”

            We walked down this hallway, and it felt homier compared to the shrine that held the Mirror. The wood was a natural brown color, instead of silver, and there was a red and golden tint to the whole place. After we turned another corner I noticed that we were missing Tsuna.

“Wait here Percy, I’ll go find Tsuna.” I said.

“Be careful.” He said. Retracing my steps I found Tsuna just tying his shoe.

“You couldn’t wait to tie your shoe?” I asked.

“I knew I would catch up.” Tsuna said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Come on.” I said. But before we got too far Tsuna grabbed my hand. “What’s wrong Tsuna?”

“Nothing.” Tsuna said. He still was holding my hand. “It’s just… I want to thank you again for believing in me.”

“It’s no problem Tsuna.” I said, giving him a smile. He smiled back and gave my hand a reassuring grip. “Uh, you can let go of my hand now.” “He let go quickly.

“Sorry Neeks.” Tsuna said with a nervous smile. He was scratching the back of his head and it might have been my imagination, but his face was a little red.

“Let’s regroup with the others.” I suggested.

“Yeah, let’s go.” He said.

            After we got back to the others we followed the hallways. We didn’t know if we were going in the right direction, so Tsuna and Percy played Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide. Along the way we saw statues and paintings of wolves and horses. Tsuna mentioned that he read in the book that wolves and horses are sacred to Amaterasu.

            We came across a dead end, and before we turned around a door appeared out of nowhere. Psyching ourselves up, we opened the door and entered a large room. There was a large chandelier hanging above a statue.

“It’s so life like.” Tsuna said as he looked closer.

            It really was life like, too life like if you ask me. It was a statue of a guy with choppy dark brown hair wearing a dark red kimono with golden designs. His ears were slightly pointed. On the back was a wolf in the style of ancient Japanese paintings. The hands were in the sleeves. I saw it had a sword propped underneath its arm.

“Hey guys, look at this.” Percy called out.

            We looked to where Percy was standing. He was looking at a large painting of a beautiful woman emerging from a cave. I’m not really sure, but from what I can tell as she was coming out of the cave light was coming out as well.

“Tsuna, is this supposed to be the Sun Goddess?” Percy asked.

“Hmm… Yeah, I think so.” Tsuna said.

“She looks beautiful.” I said.

“Yeah, she does.” Percy said. “I wonder what the painting is about.” Percy reached up to touch the painting.

“Please don’t touch that.” said a voice in a calm tone. We jumped in surprise and turned around, swords at the ready. “There’s no need for that.” Where was that voice coming from? “The painting is just fragile.”

“Who’s there?” demanded Tsuna. That’s when the statue stood up. We raised our swords, ready to defend ourselves.

“I can understand your caution, just be careful of the painting.” The statue (well, not a statue) said. “It’s older than twice the four of you put together.”

“Who are you?” Tsuna asked.

“My name is Meiyo no ōkami.” He said. “The wolf of honor.”

“You don’t look like a wolf.” Percy said.

“Gods can take many forms, Perseus Jackson.” said Meiyo. We all tensed that he knew Percy’s name. “You of all people should know that.” He then looked at Tsuna. “I’ve been expecting you, Umi no Musuko.”

“You know who I am?” asked Tsuna.

“Not personally.” Meiyo said. “But I know of you.”

“That clarifies a lot.” Tsuna muttered under his breath. “But I never heard of you, and you’re not in my book of Shinto myths.”

“I wasn’t worshipped like the other gods.” He said. “I guess I would be more like a nature spirit from a Greek perspective.”

“Why are you here?” I asked.

“I volunteered to protect this shrine.” Meiyo explained. “It is part of my duty to Amaterasu.”

“So you must know where the Yasakani no Magatama is, right?” Tsuna asked.

“The Magatama.” Meiyo said. “Follow me.”

            We all looked at each other for assurance, but we followed him. Tsuna told us to keep our guard up. As we followed him we lagged behind him a little bit. Percy asked Kurama if he ever heard of Meiyo no ōkami, but he didn’t. That alone made me trust him even less.

“How is it that I have never heard of you?” Kurama asked.

“I wasn’t worshipped.” Meiyo said, not looking back at us. “And I wasn’t born a god. I was granted immortality.”

“How?” asked Kurama.

“Amaterasu always looked favorably on wolves.” explained Meiyo. “After I sacrificed myself to save my native forest from the mortals that were trying to destroy it, she looked down on me and pitied me, so she granted me godhood. I’ve been her loyal guard and servant ever since.”

“How did you end up here anyways?” Tsuna asked.

“A couple of centuries ago the Shinto Pantheon started to weaken due to the Judeo-Christian influence began to invade Japan.” Meiyo said. “Before the Yasakani no Magatama was hidden, I was asked by Amaterasu and Susanoo to stand guard. It is the best way for me to serve her since she has Faded.”

            I can’t shake this feeling of mistrust for Meiyo. After telling us how he came to be here he stopped talking. He led us through the shine, taking us down different routes. We arrived in a large open room. The room was mostly dark, but in the very center were seven large torches that were on fire. Beyond the torches was a platform, and sitting on a pedestal at the top was a black jewel, shaped like a comma.

“You can’t take the Magatama.” Meiyo said as we walked towards the Treasure.

“What do you mean?” asked Tsuna. He looked mad. “I need to take it, unless you want Zeus to destroy Japan.”

“I am bound by honor to protect the Magatama.” Meiyo said. “And even if you are the Umi no Musuko, I can’t just let you take one of the most powerful relics in Japan.”

“You want this nation to be wiped from the earth?!” Tsuna yelled.

“If I let you take it, Japan, and then the world itself could be destroyed, and I cannot let that happen.” Meiyo said, drawing his sword.

“We’re on a tight schedule here.” Tsuna said. “We’re taking the Magatama now.” Tsuna turned around and reached for the Jewel.

“Then you leave me no choice.” Meiyo said. I blinked and he was gone.

“Where’d he go?” yelled Percy.

            We all backed into each other, ready for anything. Tsuna was then thrown violently by an unseen force. We tried to help him but we were also thrown back. Meiyo no ōkami appeared again, stepping on Tsuna’s sword hand, and grabbed Tsuna’s backpack. He reached in and pulled out the Mirror. The Mirror was shining in its silver light, which spread out and enveloped us all. I closed my eyes, but when I opened them again everything was distorted and twisted. I’m even seeing things that I never want to see again.

            Tsuna punched the wolf god behind the knee and pulled his hand out from under his boot. Grabbing his sword Tsuna attacked but was beaten back. After Tsuna was punched in the stomach Percy ran up to fight. Meiyo countered Percy’s attacks, getting only the smallest of cuts. I ran to Tsuna to see if he was alright. He was clutching his stomach and was moaning in pain. We heard Percy choking on something so we looked up. Percy was floating in air, and was in pain.

“Forgive me, Son of Poseidon.” Meiyo said. With a snap of his fingers Percy was enveloped in silver light. Percy screamed in pain, and when the light faded there was nothing left.

“NO!!” Tsuna yelled. He ran to where Percy was last standing and fell to his knees, crying.

            This isn’t happening. This _CAN’T_ be happening! Percy can’t be…dead. But it is happening. I can’t sense Percy at all. The Hero of Olympus is dead. Kurama howled and attacked Meiyo no ōkami. Before he got close, though, Meiyo waved his hand, making a hole right under Kurama, making the Kitsune fall.

“Kurama!” I yelled.

            The wolf god walked over to Tsuna and grabbed him by then collar, and then tossed him to the platform. I lost my mom, my memories, my sister…now Percy and Kurama. I’m not losing anyone else. I ran at the minor god, ready to make him pay for what he has done. He quickly turned around and slammed his sword against mine.

            He pushed against me and forced me to the ground. Before I could left my sword arm Meiyo stepped in my wrist. Screaming in pain I let go of my sword. He raised his sword over his head and swung it down. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to end me. But after hearing metal on metal I opened my eyes and saw that Tsuna saved me by blocking Meiyo’s sword.

“You will _NOT_ take him away from me!!” Tsuna screamed.

            Tsuna pushed him back and away from me. I stood up and watched as Tsuna attacked Meiyo with such ferocity, such anger that I didn’t know Tsuna was capable of unleashing. He put the wolf god on the defense. But their positions soon changed, and Tsuna was disarmed.

            Before Tsuna could even think of a plan to retrieve his sword Meiyo raised his hand. Tsuna started choking and grabbed his throat. He was soon levitated off the ground. I can’t let Tsuna die, so I picked up my sword and ran to attack Meiyo from behind. But as soon as I got close, Meiyo turned around and stabbed me through the stomach.

“NICO!!” I heard Tsuna say.

            I dropped my sword and reached for the cold steel. I could feel every inch of it that was in me, every last sensation of pain. I wanted the pain to go away, but it kept coming. Meiyo leaned in close, pushing his sword deeper in.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Meiyo said. “It is my duty. It is his test.”

            I looked passed Meiyo no ōkami, just so I could see Tsuna one last time. He was crying so hard. Tsuna was stretching his arm out towards me. I slowly reached out for him too, but he was getting farther and farther away. When we came to a stop Meiyo grabbed me by the throat and pulled his sword out. It hurt more coming out than when he stabbed me in the first place.

“Ni-Nico…” Tsuna cried out. He looked…broken.

            That’s when Meiyo let go. I fell, fell into a black void. I felt scared, I felt depressed. Dad is going to be angry with me. But the one thing that I was thinking of the most is that Tsuna was all alone now.


	25. Tsuna

            Just reach out. That’s all I was doing. I still had my hand stretched out to where Nico…to where Nico… I can’t even finish. I never thought I could have so many tears, but the loss of Nico, Percy and Kurama was too great. This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening to me. I already lost my mother, but, why…why am I losing everyone that I love? It wasn’t fair.

            I was in so much pain. So much pain that it made my dislocated arm seem like a small pinch. Seeing my friends, my family, getting murdered right before my very eyes, no one I would ever meet would know how I would feel. It was like someone brutally ripped my still beating heart out of my chest and crushed it like it was glass.

            There was a snap sound and I fell to the floor. I quickly crawled my way to the pit where Nico was thrown in. But when I got close the pit disappeared. I began to claw at the floor.

“Bring him back, bring him back, bring him back!” I cried, my fingers already bleeding and embedded with splinters.

            Meiyo stepped close to me and I could feel him staring right at me. I didn’t care. I only wanted to save Nico. He could still be-NO! He still is alive. He’s strong, more than strong enough to live through being…impaled and…tossed into a pit. He’s the strongest person I have ever met. I can’t, I can’t…I can’t lose him.

“If you want to avenge your loved ones,” Meiyo said, “You will have to fight me.”

            I didn’t move. I just continued to dig through the wood floor with me bare hands. Meiyo sighed and grabbed my hair. It felt like nothing compared losing the people I love. I didn’t even fight him, even as he dragged me away from where the pit was. I think I was in shock, because as he dragged me I kept clawing at the air as it was the floor.

            I was tossed to floor like a rag doll. I could see my sword in arm’s length, but I just laid there, not moving and the tears still streaming. Meiyo was standing over me now, so I could have easily grabbed me sword and killed him here and now, but I couldn’t even get the will to move a finger, let alone kill a minor god.

“Prove to me that the death of your friends was not a waste.” Meiyo said as he walked to the center of the torches. “Fight your way back to this room, and you may get a chance for revenge.” He snapped his fingers, teleporting me somewhere else in the shrine.

            I was leaning against a wall, staring into space. I kept seeing what Meiyo did over and over. It was worse when I closed my eyes. Kurama falling that hole, Percy being incinerated, Nico…My heart started beating fast, and I was breathing rapidly. I started crying again, and I cried harder and louder than I ever have.

            I don’t know how long I sat there crying. It didn’t take long for my cries to turn to screams. The more I accepted that what happened really happened I felt more agonizing pain in my chest. I could hear my screams echo down the hall.

            I wasn’t able to catch my breath. I started coughing. But not long after I wasn’t even able to cough or breathe. I sat up and turned to a corner and threw up. After dry retching for a few seconds I crawled backwards until I hit the opposite wall.

            I curled in on myself, looking straight ahead. I saw something glinting in the corner of my eye. Looking over I saw my sword. My eyes went wide and I practically dove for it. Once it was in my hands I sat on my haunches. I stared at the blade for a moment before I put it against my throat. I felt the cool of the Divine Steel against my skin.

            I wanted to. I wanted to kill myself so much. But I couldn’t do it. I’m such a coward. I threw my sword away and pulled at my hair and screamed. Once I screamed my throat raw I started to take few breaths in an attempt to calm down. I ran my hands through my hair as I stood up.

            I felt that I was shaking, but I walked over to my sword and picked it up. I followed my instincts and headed down the hallway. I just kept thinking of the others, and how it was my fault that they are dead. Who am I to kid myself? There’s no way Nico could be alive.

            With Kurama dead, I didn’t have a friend who knew Japan and the myths. Without Percy around, I not only lost my brother, but Sally and Paul would never forgive me and take me in. And since Nico was dead, I will earn Hades’s eternal hatred. I feel dead inside about the whole thing. It’s my fault that they’re dead. And I want to die for causing their deaths.

            I can’t kill myself though, I’m too scared, too much of a coward. But I was told that if you do a great deed for the gods that they will grant a wish. So this is what I am going to do: I’ll complete this Quest. I’ll gather the Three Sacred Treasures and present them to that pompous king Zeus himself. And then, I’ll ask for the Council to kill me and send me to the Fields of Punishment as retribution for Nico and Percy’s deaths.

            With this in mind, I set out to find Meiyo and make him pay. I felt so much anger just thinking about the minor god. I don’t think anyone has ever made me so angry, even that piece of trash Triton. I will kill him, I swear it.

            As I was walking I started to hear laughing. I thought it was just Meiyo playing tricks on me. But as I pushed myself forward the laughing got louder and I recognized it. It belonged to my friends, with Percy’s and Nico’s laughs being louder than Kurama’s. I broke into a run but their laughter kept getting louder and louder.

“STOP IT!!” I screamed, covering my ears.

            I ran even faster, but it became so loud that it was like they were screaming in my ears. I closed my eyes and forced my hands over my ears harder to drown out the sound. I still kept running and ran into a wall. I picked myself up, only to see the others standing in front of me.

“Guys!” I yelled.

            I ran to them, only to go straight through them. They were like ghosts. I put my hand on Percy’s shoulder only for him fade away like mist. Kurama already dissipated, leaving only the ghostly Nico standing in front of me. As I stared at him, with a smile I found out that only I have been able to get him to show lately, my heart broke again. I reached to brush a hair out of his face.

“I’m sorry.” I said as the misty Nico dissipated, letting only a single tear fall this time.

            The laughter didn’t stop the entire time my friends’ ghostly apparitions appeared. It had merely quieted down. But the moment Nico faded the laughter returned full force. It was driving me crazy. I need to get away from it. At the end of the hallway I saw a sliding door. It was the only way out of the hallway so I ran through it.

            Once on the other side of the door the laughter finally stopped. But…I wasn’t in the shrine anymore. It was so disorienting. I was being stared at by people, actual people. And they weren’t Japanese, they were white. A lot of them had tans, which could be explained by the bright sun above the city. As I turned around to debate whether or not to go through the door again I saw that it had disappeared.

“ _Guess I’ll have to find a different way back_.” I thought.

            It was really warm out so I took my jacket and hoodie and tied them around my waist. The locals were giving me weird looks. Most of the men were in suits, while the women were in dresses. As I walked around I noticed that there were many canals and beautiful stone bridges over them. Then there were the little booths that were selling fruits and vegetables and various meats.

            I was starting to feel disoriented. My head hurt and everything started to blur and twist in my sight. I tripped over a loose stone and fell to the ground. A large man with a blood stained apron (he probably was a butcher or something) helped me up and asked if I needed help. I didn’t answer him. I just shook my head and ran away into a dark alley.

            I leaned against a wall and took a couple of deep breaths. I looked around and noticed the architecture. It seemed so familiar. I couldn’t place where until I heard singing. I walked out of the alley and saw a man pushing a boat, singing a jaunty tune. Then it clicked.

“Venice.” I said. I looked around and finally recognized where I was. “I’m in Venice. Thank you Doctor and those sexy fish vampires. But how am I in Venice?”

            I looked around and tried to think. But this whole situation was confusing me. How the hell did I get to Venice? I was in Japan not even a few minutes ago. I walked through the crowds, trying to process anything to figure this out. I bumped into a lot of people, well, they bumped into me. It’s like they were doing it on purpose. One large man saw me and practically rammed his shoulder into me, turning me around. Before I yelled at him I backed into someone, causing us both to fall and spilling whatever was in their arms.

“I am so sorry.” I said. Looking around I saw that what had fell were two bags full of groceries. The food was spilled all around the ground. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.” I reached around to help pick up the food.

“Oh no.” It was a woman’s voice. “It was all my fault. These bags were so big and heavy I didn’t see you.”

            I grabbed a large red tomato and handed it to the woman. As she grabbed it we looked up and saw each other’s face. She was a very beautiful woman. Her long black hair was beautifully framing her face, falling behind her back like a waterfall of ink and her eyes were deep brown in color, and so familiar that it scared me. Like the rest of the Venetians I have seen today she had a natural olive complexion. Her arms were covered in white gloves which stood out against her skin. She was wearing a black satin dress that has the faintest floral designs on it. Sitting on her shoulders was a red shawl.

“Is there something on my face?” she asked, breaking me from my trance.

“Sorry,” I said while smiling awkwardly, “It’s just that your eyes look familiar.”

“Aw, you’re sweet.” She said. Her smile was so bright and warming. After putting the food back in the bags she lifted the two bags.

“Here, let me.” I said, taking a bag from her. She was right, it was heavy.

“You’re so kind.” She said. I walked alongside her for a while and looked around the area. “New to Venice?”

“That obvious, huh?” I asked,

“A bit.” She said. “Would you like directions to any place in particular?”

“Sorry, I’m not really sure where anything is here in all honesty.” I admitted.

“If you wish I can lead you to a hotel or something after I pick up my children.” She offered.

“That would be lovely.” I said. “Thank you.” After walking around for a while I adjusted the bag in my arms. “Why do you have so much food? If I’m not intruding too much, that is.”

“No intrusion at all.” She said. “I’m making a wonderful home cooked meal me and my two children before it gets hard to get such good food.” Was that sadness I heard?

“What’s wrong?” I asked. “And what do you mean ‘hard to get good food’?”

“You haven’t heard?” She asked. “People say war is looming over us. But people are trying to act like it isn’t, that’s why everyone looks happy.”

“War?” I asked. “What war?”

“We shouldn’t speak of it.” She said. “With Mussolini rising in power, my love just says that it would be much safer in America, but I can’t bring myself to leave Venice.”

“ _Mussolini_?” I thought. “ _Why does that sound so familiar_? _Wait a minute…War, Italy, Mussolini…Di Immortales! I’m in World War II_!”

“Are you alright?” the woman asked.

“Yeah, sorry.” I said. I then realized I was being rude. “Oh I’m sorry; I just realized I never told you my name. It’s Tsuna.”

“It’s nice to meet you Tsuna.” She said. “My name is Maria.”

“So, Maria,” I said, putting emphasis on her name, “Have you lived in Venice a long time?”

“Just since before my daughter was born.” Maria said.

“What are they like?” I asked. “Your children, I mean.”

“They’re the greatest part of my life.” Maria said. “My daughter is very sweet, though she can be a bit blunt. And my son is the cutest thing I have ever seen. He’s curious, as most children are, but he’s really shy.”

“They sound amazing.” I said.

            We talked, with Maria leading the way. Just being around her was calming, to the point where I was able to almost push what had happened to the back of my mind. But when I was starting to feel relaxed the memories kept flooding back. I put up a happy front for Maria though. She didn’t need to know about what I’m going through.

“We’re almost there.” Maria said as we came to a long bridge. Once we were half way across Maria broke into a huge smile.

“Mama, Mama!” cried two children, a little girl and her younger brother, as they ran to us.

“My babies!” Maria said, bending down to give them a hug with her free arm. “I’ve missed you so much. Where’s Aunt Fiorella?” The little girl pointed at the other side of the bridge, where a blonde woman was coming towards us.

“Maria.” said Fiorella. “Your little angels were rambunctious today.”

“Were they?” Maria asked, looking right at her children. They fidgeted around. “Sorry Ella. Thanks for watching them while I went shopping.”

“Oh, it’s no problem.” Fiorella said. She leaned down and the two kids gave her a hug. “We had a lot of fun.”

“Are you still coming to dinner?” Maria asked.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Fiorella said. She looked over at me, just now noticing my presence. “Who’s this Maria?”

“Oh, this is Tsuna.” Maria said.

“How did you two meet?” asked Fiorella.

“Well,” I said, “Let’s just say we bumped into each other.” Maria giggled a bit.

“It was nice meeting you.” Fiorella said, waving goodbye. “Bye Maria, bye kids.”

“Bye Aunt Ella!” yelled the children.

“Okay Tsuna, are you ready to go?” Maria asked.

“Yeah, but should we drop these off at your house?” I asked.

“We can, but it won’t be a bother…” Maria said, but I drowned her out a little bit. I felt like I was being stared at. I looked around to find Maria’s daughter holding her hand.

            She was, well, adorable. I noticed she was the splitting image of her mother, with dark black eyes. Her black hair was tied back by a blue ribbon. She was wearing a light blue shirt under a grey dress, which was tied around the waist by another blue ribbon. She had to be maybe five or even six.

“Um, hello.” I said.

“Bianca!” Maria chided. “It’s not polite to stare.”

“But Mommy, he’s so pretty!” the little girl said.

“ _Pretty_?” I thought.

“Now Bianca,” explained Maria, “We call boys handsome. Like how your brother is handsome.”

“But he isn’t handsome though.” Bianca said. “He’s just a dumb baby.”

“Bianca!” Maria said.

“Momma…” said a boyish voice so quiet that I barely heard it.

            Looking near the ground I saw a cute little boy hiding behind his mother, peeking out to look at me and clutching the bottom of Maria’s dress. From what I could tell, he was wearing shorts that cut off right above his knees and a dull brown shirt. He had ink black hair and his mother’s dark brown eyes. Like his mother and sister he had an olive complexion. He actually looked familiar to me, but I couldn’t place where. I gave him a smile and bent down. Putting the bag of food to the side I waved at him and put it in front of him to shake.

“Hi there.” I said. “What’s your name? My name’s Tsuna.” The three(ish) year old little boy quickly hid back behind his mother only to peek around again a few moments later.

“I’m sorry. Like I said earlier he’s a little shy.” Maria said.

“It’s okay, I understand.” I said.

            I stood back up and looked at the three of them. They were a happy family. Untouched by the world I now live in, they didn’t need someone like me around. I would only bring them trouble, attracting monsters that would only endanger them, especially the children. I had to go.

“Hey Maria, thanks for everything you’ve done for me.” I said. “But I think I can find my way from here.”

“Are you sure?” she asked. “It would mean so much to me if you would join us for dinner.”

“I would love to, but I need to get going.” I said, handing her the other bag. “Thanks again Maria.”

“You’re welcome Tsuna.” Maria said. “If you ever come back to Venice, please stop by for a visit.”

“I will.” I said, trying not to show my grief. “You take care of your little brother now, okay?” The little girl nodded. “And you watch out for your big sister, okay little man? She’s going to need you when the two of you grow up.” The boy hid again. “Goodbye everyone. Enjoy your dinner Maria.”

“Goodbye Tsuna.” Maria said.

“Bye Mr. Pretty!” yelled Bianca, waving like wild child. The little boy, still hiding behind his mother, waved too.

            I walked back until I was on the opposite side of the canal. After giving the family of three a final look I walked down an alley. And I got lost within five minutes. I ended up walking in circles, and I know this because I passed the same sausage stand three times. Once I got my bearings I walked along the edge of a canal.

            I saw Maria and her children on the other side. Maria was sitting on a bench resting, the grocery bags sitting next to her. Bianca was talking to her little brother, who wasn’t listening. He was laughing and trying to reach for the water. I heard Maria warm him to be careful. I smiled at them, but there was this sense of familiarity I had with them that was making my head hurt.

            Deciding to leave instead of waving at them I walked off. But then, not even a moment later I heard a splash and the scream of a little girl. Then there was Maria’s scream.

“My baby!” she shrieked. I turned around and ran to the edge of the canal. “Someone help my baby!” I looked over and only saw Bianca screaming, pointing at the water. Which could only mean-

“No.” I said. Without a second thought I dove into the water.

            The water was murky. I couldn’t see the boy, so I swam deeper and moved closer to the side he was on. I sensed something ahead of me, like something struggling. I swam closer and saw Maria’s son being held down by a couple of water nymphs. The boy had his hands over his mouth and nose. I saw air bubbles coming out between his fingers.

“ _Get away from him_!” I yelled as I swam closer to him. They just laughed at me and tried to tickle the air out of the boy. I brought my sword out and got closer. “ _I said get away from him!_ ”

            They still ignored me and kept trying to get Maria’s son to let out his remaining air. I have to give it to the kid; he sure has strong lungs for a four year old. But he could only hold his breath for so long. I swam close only to have one of the nymphs shoot me an annoyed look and blast me away with pressurized water.

            After spinning out I regained control and swam back. There’s no way I’m going to let Maria’s son drown. The nymph glared at me again but I couldn’t care. Before she could stop me I sliced her with me sword. She backed up enough so she wouldn’t get killed and, looking terrified, ran away. I heard bubbles flowing so I looked back at the boy and say that he had taken a breath full of the canal water.

“ _NO_!!” I screamed. I felt the water bubbling around me, and I sensed the waves above churning violently.

            The nymph looked scared, so scared that she actually let go of the boy. As he sank to the bottom of the canal I rushed to grab him. After shooting the nymph a ‘get out of my sight’ look I kicked off the ground and swam to the surface. I willed myself to get wet and had my sword go back to its ring form.

            I took a deep breath as I broke the surface (so the locals wouldn’t suspect anything) and raised the boy above me. Maria was calling out to her son while I swam over to her. I gave him to her so I could climb up.

“He isn’t breathing!” Maria screamed. Her son was limp in her arms. Bianca was crying and being held by an old woman.

“Lie him down!” I yelled. She didn’t, as if she was scared that if she let him go she would lose him forever. “Maria, please trust me. I can save him.”

            She stared at me for a few seconds before nodding. Laying her son on the ground I started performing CPR. As I tried to save his life I couldn’t help but think why people who live in Venice of all places didn’t know CPR and attempted to save the kids’ life as soon as he was out of the water. It was taking too long for me get him to get the water out, so I used my powers to force the water out of his lungs. The boy started coughing and I sensed that all the water was out.

“Oh, my baby!” Maria said with tears of joy falling from her eyes, as she took her son into her arms. She took off her shawl and wrapped him up after he started shivering. After kissing her son Maria grabbed me and pulled me close, kissing both of my cheeks and pulling me into a tight hug. “You saved me son. I owe you my life.”

“There’s no need.” I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder. “As long as your son is safe, that’s all I want.”

            With that Maria hugged me again. I felt something struggling between us and saw the boy getting out of the shawl. He crawled his way on me and hugged me tightly around the neck. I didn’t move for a second, but I hugged him back. I don’t know why, but it made me happy. After the hug he went back to his mother.

“I’m so glad you’re safe.” Maria said, cuddling with her child. Bianca was hugging the two of them. “My baby, my little Nico.”

“Nico?!” I yelled.

            It…it can’t be. I reached out for him, for Nico, but everything started to fade away. The buildings, the people, until only Nico was standing before me. The four year old version I just saved from drowning was aged to the fourteen year old who I…who is my best friend. I went to hug him, but something grabbed me from behind. I struggled against its hold on me where I noticed that the two water nymphs were trying to drag me back into the water.

“No! No, Nico, wait!!” I yelled as I fell into the canal.

            But I didn’t hit water. I just fell. I was falling down a black void. The next thing I knew I was laying on the floor of the shrine. I didn’t move. I just stared at the ceiling with tears falling from my eyes. What was the point in all that? Was it to make me suffer? Sending me to the past, making me save Nico from drowning, was that supposed to happen? Did Nico really meet me in his past?

            I slowly sat up and wiped my eyes. Standing up I dragged my feet as I walked down the hallway. After I turned a corner the torches that were mounted on the walls went out. It was pitch black, so dark that I couldn’t see my hand in front of my face.

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” I said. I kept my left hand on the wall to make sure I wouldn’t get lost. But a short while later the wall ended. “Great.”

            Practically blind I tried to use my sword as a walking stick. It was really annoying. As I walked I smelled burnt meat, but I tried to block it out. But it kept getting stronger and making me sick. I tripped over something and fell into something warm and sticky. I felt around for my sword and ended up feeling hair and leather. Ignoring it for a minute I found my sword, only for the lights to turn on above me.

            The light was really bright, so it took a few moments for my eyes to adjust. I rubbed my eyes and felt the warm sticky liquid on my face. When my eyes finally adjusted I screamed. On the floor, lying in a pool of blood, was Percy and Nico. I could just barely recognize Percy because he was burnt to a crisp. Nico was really pale (and I mean it was making me sick he was so pale) and the wound in his stomach was still bleeding.

            I screamed even louder and backed up as far as I could against a wall. I then noticed that my hands were covered in blood. Screaming again I tried to wipe the blood off my hands with my shirt. That’s when I heard the gurgling noise. I realized that the noise was coming from Percy and Nico. They were moving a little bit.

“Oh my God!” I yelled. “You’re alive!” I crawled closer to them, only to have their eyes look right at me.

“You killed us Tsuna.” They said in unison.

“What?” I said.

“You led us to death.” They twisted and crawled over each other. I scooted back against the wall and they crawled closer, like they were from the Walking Dead or something.

“You let us die, _brother_ :” Percy said. I could feel the venom of his voice. “You had the power to save us.”

“You are so weak.” Nico said. That felt like someone was twisting a knife in my chest. “You could have done something.”

“I-I know.” I said, basically breaking down. They started grabbing me tightly. “I failed the two of you. I couldn’t save, either of you.”

“You should have died instead.” They said, looking me in the eye.

“I’m sorry.” I said. “I would rather be dead than see the two of you hurt.”

            They pushed against me and slammed me against the wall roughly. I heard the wood cream and moan against my weight. Nico wrapped his hands around my throat and started choking me. He wasn’t doing it hard enough to kill me though. Percy pushed down on my ribs, almost hard enough to break them.

“I want you to feel the pain I felt.” Percy said, pushing harder against my ribs.

“Just…do it.” I choked out, just wanting to die.

            Nico increased the pressure he had around my neck. Percy stopped pushing against my ribs to grab me by the hair and bang my head against the wall. I heard a loud cracking noise; whether it was the wall or my skull I couldn’t tell you. But as they pushed against me harder, the cracking grew louder and the next thing I knew I was falling. I could see Nico and Percy staring down at me through a hole in a rainy sky as I fell, pieces of wood falling alongside me.

            I landed roughly on cement. I stared up at the sky, letting the rain hit me in the face as I tried to find where I was pushed into this new land. The hole was gone though, and I had no idea where I was. By the smell of it I was in an alleyway. I didn’t care though; I just let the rain wash away the tears.

“Oh my God! Are you alright?” a woman said with a very sweet voice.

            I leaned my head in the direction of the voice and saw a woman wearing a white waitress outfit stained with grease and condiments, holding a blue umbrella. Her hair was straight in a lustrous brown color. She knelt down, holding the umbrella over me, and I saw her eyes. They were a beautiful blue.

“ _Sa_... _Sally_?” I thought, recognizing her. She looked really young, maybe not much older than me, 17 at the youngest.

“Are you alright?” she asked again.

“I…I don’t…know.” I said. I felt like I was going insane.

“I should get you to a hospital.” She said as she helped me up.

“No, there’s no need.” I said. She invaded my personal space and placed her lips on my forehead.

“You have a fever.” She said.

“No, no I don’t.” I said. I didn’t feel sick.

“At least let me get you out of the rain.” She offered. Well, it wasn’t really an offer. More of a calm ‘Do this or else’ type of thing.

“Ok.” I said.

            She held my hand and led me to her place. We didn’t talk (other than introducing ourselves), and I didn’t fight her. If she’s like the Sally I know, she’s stubborn when it comes to the well-being of others. We arrived at this rundown apartment building. After unlocking the front entrance she opened the door to her apartment. The paint was peeling off the walls, and she had only the most basic of necessities.

            There was a small pile of books next to a raggedy couch. In the corner, sitting on a crate was a small TV with a short stack of VHS tapes. The kitchen was in good shape, though. There were two doors which I assumed led to the bathroom and Sally’s bed room. Sitting in a box were a few old toys.

“Here, give me you jacket.” She ordered.

             I did as I was told and also took off my hoodie. She took them and hung them up in the bathroom. She came out with a towel and had me dry off. After placing a few towels on the couch she made me sit.

“I’ll be right back Tsuna.” Sally said. She was gone for less than five minutes. When she returned, she was caring something I didn’t expect to see.

            It was a baby, wrapped in a blue blanket. I froze when I saw him. I mean, how could you expect to see your brother as a baby in person? Sally was cooing at baby Percy as she walked in.

“What’s the matter?” Sally asked when she noticed me staring at her and Percy. “Have you never seen a baby before?”

“No, it’s not that.” I said. Sally sat next to me and kissed her son.

“Tsuna, this is Percy.” She said.

“How, how old is he?” I asked.

“He’s a little older than two months.” She said, cradling the boy. “He’s the best thing to ever happen to me.

“I know the feeling.” I said. Percy started crying and fussing.

“Oh, somebody’s hungry.” Sally said. “Could you hold him while I get him his bottle?”

“Um, yeah, sure.” I said.

            She handed him over to me, telling me to be careful of his head. Once she felt he was comfortable she went to the kitchen. Percy stopped crying and stared at me. Just looking at him reminded me of every last moment I have spent with his future self.

“Hi Percy.’’  I said. I twiddled my fingers in front of his face. “It’s nice to meet you.”

            Percy just stared at my fingers as if he has never seen fingers before. I went to poke his chubby cheeks, but he grabbed them and squeezed. As I thought that he had a strong grip for a baby he stuck them in his mouth and sucked as if they were candy, chewing on them with his toothless gums. I broke into a smile and cried, this time out of happiness. Percy then took my saliva slick fingers and laughed. It was a cute laugh, the kind that everyone ‘oos’ and ‘ahs’ about every time they hear it.

“I’ve never seen Percy do that with anyone.” Sally said when she returned with a warm bottle of formula. “Not even with me.” I heard her, but at the same time I didn’t. I was just smiling at Percy. “Would you like to feed him?”

“Huh?”

“I need to take a shower, and Percy looks so comfortable there.” Sally said. “So would you feed him while I get cleaned up?”

            I nodded and took the bottle. Raising the baby’s head I gave him the bottle. He really was hungry since he downed half the bottle before he decided he was done. I put the bottle aside and burped him. He laughed again (I never realized baby’s laughed all the time for no reason) and then decided to play with my fingers again.

            It was late, so I decided to get Percy to fall asleep. I walked around the apartment, calmly talking him and soothingly bouncing him in my arms. I even attempted to sing him a lullaby. He yawned and it was so cute! I looked around for his crib, and figuring it was in Sally’s bedroom. I laid him in his crib, put his blanket over him, and gave him his blue dinosaur toy. I watched him sleep for a minute before I went back to the living room. I closed my eyes for a second and was being shook the next.

“Come on Tsuna, wake up.” Sally said.

“I wasn’t asleep.” I said. I heard Percy’s baby laughter and saw him playing with his toys on the floor.

“Oh, come on now Tsuna.” Sally said. “You don’t have to lie. I know Percy wore you out.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked. I then noticed she was wearing a different outfit. She must have gotten changed after her shower. But why is she wearing a dress?

“We’re going to be late for dinner.” explained Sally.

“Di…Dinner?” I didn’t understand.

“You’re so forgetful.” Sally laughed. “I’m getting us all dinner to pay you back since you have been cleaning around the house and helping take care of Percy while I have been at work the past two days.”

“ _Two days_!” I thought. “ _I_... _I failed_. _Japan_ …”

            Percy started crying, drawing me away from my thoughts. Sally picked him up to soothe him, but he just looked at me and reached out for me. Sally gave him to me and we just stared at each other, Percy putting his chubby little hand on my face.

            I couldn’t believe that I’ve been here for two days. I know I just got here. I mean, I just closed my eyes for a second. But as I looked at Percy, I saw flashes of my time here, like I really lived it. I remember eating breakfast with Sally and Percy, having Percy crawl for the first time when Sally went to work and then showing her when she came home, I remember all of it. But I didn’t understand how I lived two days in a few seconds.

            I just realized something. Since I am in the past, I can just go to Japan now and get the Treasures. That way my past…or uh, I guess future self from this point…I should stop before I go cross eyed. But the point is I could basically prevent all this. But until then, I guess I’ll enjoy my time in the past.

“Let’s go.” I said.

            I held Percy as we walked to the diner where Sally works at. She was apologetic because that’s all she can afford. I told her it was no biggie. When we were halfway there Sally realized that she forgot her purse at the apartment. Handing her Percy I told her I would run back to her place and get it.

            When I came back, Sally and Percy were nowhere to be seen. It was weird, since Sally wouldn’t let me get lost trying to find the diner. I started getting worried and called out to her, but she didn’t respond. I couldn’t let anything happen to her. I was getting really scared. I ran trying to find her. That’s when I heard her scream and the baby crying.

“Get away from us!” Sally screamed.

“No!” I yelled. I ran to the cries, praying it’s not too late.

            When I found them in an alley they were being surrounded by a group of burly men in trench coats. They were wearing random hats. One was wearing a cowboy hat, another one a fedora. The men were getting closer to Sally, who was clutching Percy to her chest.

“Get the Hell away from them!” I screamed. One of the men looked at me, allowing me to see what he really was. A Cyclops. They all were Cyclopes. “I’ll tell you this only once, Cyclops.” I pulled out my sword. “You and your gang leave now, and I’ll let you live.”

“Demigod.” said the Cyclops, not even hearing me. “Yummy.” He rushed to attack me so I sidestepped and sliced him across the stomach. He turned to dust as he fell.

“Next.” I said, shooting the other Cyclopes a death glare.

            They stood there dumbstruck, but then attacked me as a group. They were so slow and big. I weaved through them and sliced and stabbed them. My motions were fluid and quick. There were two Cyclopes left. I knocked one of them aside with my sword and went after the one that was near Sally and Percy. It looked terrified as I walked closer. The other Cyclops attempted to sneak up from behind me, but I turned my sword around and stabbed him in the stomach while still facing Sally. The last Cyclops looked at me. I stepped closer and he backed up.

“Leave.” I said. “NOW!!” It bolted away, leaving only me and Sally and Percy. “Are you guys alright?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Sally said. I rubbed Percy head and he giggled.

“Attacking a baby and his mother,” I said, “Just because he’s the Son of Poseidon-”

“You, you know about Percy’s father?” Sally asked with wide eyes. “How?”

“Because Sally…because…” How should I tell her? I guess just getting it over with would be best. “Because Percy is my-”

“Tsuna look out!” Sally yelled.

            I turned around and saw that the Cyclops was right next to me with a steel pipe in his hand. I didn’t have time to react as he swung, hitting me in the face full force. I woke up sitting against a wall of the shrine. What was going on? Why is this happening, or how? Was that all a dream, or was it real? Or maybe it was an illusion? Whatever it is, I can’t take anymore. I already lost the others, why have me lose them again? This is Hell.

            I began walking down the hallway again, where I came across a door. This door ‘felt’ different, like there was a lot of power on the other side. I walked through it and was actually surprised to see that I was in the chamber where Meiyo slaughtered my family. Speaking of Meiyo he was still sitting in the center of the ring of torches, his back towards me.

            I gripped my sword tighter and walked closer to him, quiet enough where I hoped he wouldn’t hear me. Once I got close enough I raised my sword high and gripped it with both hands. As I was about to slam my sword down he spoke up.

“I think it was you who told that insolent child that there is no honor in attacking an opponent from behind.” He said. How-how did he know that?

“He didn’t murder my family.” I said. Meiyo stood up and looked at me, the Mirror in his hands.

“I didn’t kill them either.” He said. This made me so angry.

“DON’T LIE TO ME!!” I screamed. “I saw you drop Kurama down that pit, you _obliterated_ brother, stabbed my…my best friend.”

“I wanted you to see all that.” He said.

“Excuse me?” I asked.

“You’re friends are alive, over there.” He pointed to the left of the torches. There was nothing there at first, but like a mirage lifting there they are. My friends looked alright, just sleeping. But how could I know they were the real thing?

“You’re just using the Mirror to make me see what I want to see.” I said.

“If that’s what you believe,” he said, holding out the Mirror, “Then take the Yata no Kagami.”

“How do I know that’s the real Mirror and not an illusion?” I asked.

“You don’t.” Meiyo said. I stood there for a minute, not sure what to do. But with a mental ‘screw it’ I took the Mirror.

            There was a burst of silver light that erupted from the Mirror. I was nearly blinded by it. Once it faded away I looked over to where my friends were, and saw that they were still there. I dropped my sword and the Mirror and ran to the others. I slid to a stop saw that they weren’t hurt. I bent down to check if they were breathing, but when I couldn’t feel it I leaned my head on their chests and heard their heart beats.

“Your test isn’t over.” Meiyo said after I let out a sigh of relief.

“Test.” I said. “That’s all this is to you? A _TEST_?! Were those blasts to the past part of your little test for me? And how the Hell did you accomplish sending me back in time?!”

“I don’t have the power to send you back in time.” Meiyo said. "I just used the power of the Yata no Kagami and the memories of your friends to create… scenarios, would be the best word, to test you.”

“Test me for what?” I asked.

“What does the Yasakani no Magatama represent?” he asked.

“Excuse me?” I said, my eyebrow raised.

“What does the Yasakani no Magatama represent?” he repeated.

“Amaterasu.” I said, thinking that the goddess would be the correct answer.

“No, well yes, but that’s not it.” Meiyo said. “Maybe I should be more precise. What Virtue does the Yasakani no Magatama represent?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t care.” I was getting pissed off. Why am I even attempting to answer his questions? “What’s the last part of this ‘test’?” His eyes bore into me, like he was searching for an answer from within me.

“You need to fight me.” Meiyo said.

“That’s it?” I asked. “I have to fight you?” He nodded.

            I looked over at my friends. I grabbed Percy and Nico’s hands and promised them I’ll be back. Standing up I walked into the ring of torches. I picked up the Mirror and stuffed into my backpack, and then tossed my backpack towards the others. After I picked up my sword I got into a fighting stance.

“I have one restriction in this fight.” Meiyo said as he drew his sword.

“And they are?” I asked.

“No powers, from either of us.” He said. “This is a fight against two swordsmen only.”

“Fine.” I said. Meiyo nodded and got into a stance as well.

            Neither of us moved from our spot. We just waited for each other to make the first move. Just looking at him made me angry for what he did to me, and the others. In my anger I ran at the minor god, slicing at him from the left. Meiyo stepped back enough so my sword didn’t hit him. He jabbed his sword at me. I had enough time to react and I blocked his attack with the flat of my blade, making sparks with the contact of steel.

            I pushed his sword away and did a jump strike. Meiyo back flipped away and when he landed he kicked off from the ground and used the momentum to increase the strength of his attack. I braced myself, only to be sent flying when his attack hit my sword. When I looked up he was about to do a kill strike by plunging his sword at me so I rolled away just in the nick of time.

            As soon as I stood up Meiyo swung his sword again, only for me to catch it with my sword. I tried pushing against each other, but neither of us were getting an inch on each other. When he said no powers I actually didn’t expect him to not use his godly strength. He really was the honorable type.

            Since we were trying to push against each other with our swords I was in the perfect position to twirl my sword against his, making him lose his grip. I was able to make him let go of his sword. His sword skidded to the edge of the ring. As he was disarmed I used my chance to strike. I swung my sword, but he was expecting that and leaned back. I was able to make a deep scratch on his right cheek. Before I could attack again he cartwheeled towards his sword.

            Once he picked it up he raised his hand to his cheek to feel the wound. When he saw his hand was covered in Ichor, he smiled. He actually smiled that he was hurt. Meyio ran forward and aimed at my feet. I jumped and did a downward slash. The minor wolf deity raised his hand to shield himself from the attack. He didn’t use the flat of his sword for some reason. The edge of his sword dug into his palm, drawing more Ichor.

            He pushed against me and sent me sprawling on the ground. The moment I stood up Meiyo stabbed my left arm with his sword. I screamed in pain, feeling the blade slowly dig deeper and the sensation of blood running down my arm. I fought through the pain.

            I was able to get him to take his sword out. From there all I heard was the ringing of steel in my ears. I was sliced several times and bleeding from every wound. I wasn’t able to do much since he stabbed me. He did have a few deep scratches here and there though, dripping with Ichor.

            I was starting to get tired from the loss of blood. I felt dizzy and was having a hard time breathing. I must have been losing feeling in my hands because I could barely feel the hilt of my sword. My grip on my sword loosened a bit and Meiyo caught that. He knocked my sword out of my hand and lifted me up by my throat.

“This is the end, Tsunayoshi.” He said. I tried to talk, but his grip was too tight. He loosened his hand a bit. “What did you say?”

“Just send them home.” I begged. “Please.” He looked over at my friends and let out a sigh.

“No.” he said, his tone extremely serious. My eyes went wide as his grip tightened again. “Once you are dead, I’m going to use the Yata no Kagami’s power to make them kill each other slowly, painfully, in every way they know how. And just before the light leaves their eyes, I will release them from the Treasure’s power to see what they have done.”

            I struggled against his grip. If it’s the last thing I do I will make sure my friends are still alive. Meiyo readied his sword, placing the tip right in the center of my chest, above my heart. He pulled back, and as he thrust his sword I forced it off course with my hand. I was stabbed just to the top left of my stomach.

“ _I really hope nothing vital was hit_.” I thought as I screamed in pain.

            The moment he pulled his sword out I grabbed Meiyo by the hair and kneed him in the jaw as hard as I could. He let go of me (causing me to fall to the ground) and backed off, allowing me to clutch my bleeding side and catch my breath real quick. I must have made him angry, because he swung his sword down with all his strength. I rolled out of the way. My sword was right there, luckily, and I used it to support me as I painfully stood up.

            Meiyo pulled his sword out of the wood floor, sending wood fragments flying. He looked at me and ran towards me. Both of his hands were around the hilt of his sword, and it was raised to kill. The moment Meiyo swung his sword I ducked and rolled the side a bit. I then used his move from earlier and kicked off the ground. I swung my sword and sliced a huge gash in his side. It was so large that if he was a mortal he would have died.

            When Meiyo fell to the floor the golden Ichor began to pool around him. I slowly walked over to him, my stab wound was giving me a blinding amount of pain. I stood above Meiyo, his head beneath me. I kicked his sword away when I saw him reaching for it, and then I got on my knees and raised my sword above, angled right at the minor god.

            He just stared at me, waiting for me to do it. And I wanted to, so bad. What he did to my friends, my family…and then what he made me go through. He made me see my friends’ pasts, and save my brother. I felt tears falling down my face again, and I felt immense anger. I screamed and stabbed at him, only to stab the floor just to the left of Meiyo’s face.

“I hate you, so much.” I said, leaning down so I was right in his face. “You made me think that my family was killed. You gave me hope, only to rip it away when I found Nico in Venice. You had me take care of my brother when he was a baby, only to have a Cyclops take me away from him. But you know what? No matter how much I hate you, I know that in the end, you were doing your duty as the guardian of this shrine. And…” I let out a sigh. “I forgive you.”

            I struggled to stand up as I fought through the pain. I looked to my friends and felt so happy that they were alive. I walked up the platform, the Magatama was glowing a dull red. I lifted it up, only for it to crack and turn to dust.

“Wha-?” I said. I was freaking out. How could a Sacred Treasure just turn to dust? That doesn’t make sense. It’s supposed to be the most powerful object in Japan.

“Tsunayoshi Noble.” Meiyo said. I turned around and saw him trying to stand up. He looked me right in the eye. “You have passed.”

“What are you talking abou-?” I said only to see the others moving around. My heart beating hard in my chest, I practically jumped off the platform. I ran to the others and pulled them into the biggest hug I have ever given. I cried tears of joy again. “I thought I lost you.”

“You’ll never lose me Tsuna.” Percy said. “We’re family.” I pulled Percy into another hug, petted Kurama, and then hugged Nico again. I buried my face in his hair, and I noticed how he has the faintest smell of sulfur mixed with wet earth.

“Gods Tsuna!” Nico said. “You’re bleeding!”

“I’ll be fine.” I said, though I wasn’t sure if that was going to be true for much longer.

“Step forward Tsunayoshi Noble.” Meiyo said. I turned around and herded the others behind me.

“Why should I do anything you of all people say?” I asked.

“Because you are…benevolent.” He said.

“I’m what?” I said. Meiyo walked towards us, healed of most of his wounds except the one in his side.

“You have shown through the test that you possess the virtue of the Yasakani no Magatama, of Amaterasu herself,” he said, “Benevolence. And for passing the test, you shall receive the true Magatama.”

            The flames of the torches burst out in an explosion. They let out such a brilliant light that nearly blinded me. When the light died down I opened my eyes and saw seven red comma shaped lights linked together like a chain. As I reached for the chain my sword was glowing brightly in blue. From my back pack the Mirror was glowing silver, just as bright as the Magatama. As soon as my hand was around the Magatama, I felt a gentle warmth fill me and I felt energized and there was no pain in my entire body. I looked down and saw that not only were my wounds healed, but my clothes were also mended.

            The Magatama’s glow dulled down a bit, allowing me see that the Magatama was a series of seven red jewels shaped like commas strung together by a black leather cord. Just holding it in my hand let me feel a comfortable warmth spreading from the Jewel. Meiyo grunted in pain, so I raised the Jewel. It glowed bright red, as did Meiyo. When the light faded he was healed.

“Why?” he asked.

“Just because I hate you for what you did doesn’t mean I’m going to let you remain in pain.” I said. “You were just doing your duty.”

“Well said.” a woman’s voice spoke out. I looked around trying to find the source, but I couldn’t.

“Tsuna, look.” Nico said, pointing at the Magatama.

            It was glowing brightly again and a ball of red light came out. The light expanded, and when it faded there was this beautiful woman standing in front of us. She looked no older than twenty with raven black hair that reached below her back. Her skin was lightly tanned, just barely kissed by the sun’s light. She was wearing a blindingly white kimono with red trim. The large sleeves had a red dot in the center, making them look like the flag of Japan and there was a deep red sash tied around her waist with red ribbons tied around her forearms. On her head was a gold crown and she had matching gold earrings.

“Lady Amaterasu.” Meiyo said as he bowed. Di Immortales…this is the Shinto Queen of the gods, the goddess of the sun, Amaterasu. She smiled and cupped his face in her hands. She kissed his forehead tenderly.

“It’s nice to meet you Tsunayoshi.” She said. “And your little friends.” She bowed.

“Uh, you too.” I said. “It’s an honor.”

“No, the honor is all mine.” She said. “It’s not every day I get to meet those of Greek lineage.”

“Okay, stupid question.” I asked. “How did you know my name? This is the first time we have met each other.”

“Your father told me.” Amaterasu said.

“When did you meet Poseidon?” Percy asked.

“We were told you Faded a long time ago.” Nico spoke up.

“I have never met Poseidon.” Amaterasu said, and eyebrow raised.

“Then how did my father tell you my name?” I asked.

“Because Poseidon isn’t your father. Susanoo is.”


	26. Tsuna

            What? I’m the Son of…Susanoo? That…that’s impossible. She’s lying, she has to be. I was claimed by Poseidon himself. I’m Percy’s brother…he’s my family, and no one is going to take that away from me. But I’ve been having this feeling that something has been hidden from me, and I need to find out the truth.

 “What the hell do you mean Poseidon isn’t my father?” I yelled. “Me and Percy look alike, people say that we act the same-”

“I was hoping that you would have inherited your mother’s intelligence,” Amaterasu said while giving me a look of disdain. “But appears that you’re as dull as your father.”

“Excuse me?” I said, glaring at her.

“Don’t take it the wrong way.” she said. “Susanoo is much smarter than Tsukuyomi, ironic considering that he carries the symbol of wisdom. It’s just…how dull are you?”

Percy practically growled at her. “Don’t talk to my brother like that.”

“He isn’t your brother.” The sun goddess said sternly before looking back at me. “Tell me Tsunayoshi what race was your mother?”

“White.” I looked at her questioningly. “She was from England.”

“And,” she continued, “If Poseidon was your father, why would you be half Japanese?”

            And just like that everything started to make sense. But, this meant I wasn’t apart of Percy’s family. I looked at him like I was losing him forever. Percy must have sensed my pain and pulled me into a hug.

“Tsuna.” He pulled away, leaving his hands on my shoulders, “Remember what I told that bird brain?” I nodded slowly. “That no matter what happens,”

“We will always be brothers.” I said along with him. “But, if I’m the son of Susanoo, why did Poseidon claim me?”

Amerterasu shrugged her shoulders. “No idea. Though your fathers would know.”

“No duh.” Nico said under his breath. Amaterasu frowned at Nico and, fearing that she was going to smite him, I stood in front of him.

“If what you’re saying is true, then why do me and Tsuna look alike?” Percy asked.

“I’ve never met Poseidon, but it appears that sea deities have similar features.” She explained.

“Why are you here?” Nico asked. “We thought that all the Shinto gods had Faded.”

“Well,” started Amaterasu, “Most importantly I wanted to see my nephew.” She walked over and placed her hand on my cheek. It was warm, like sunshine on your face. “And I wanted to see what the first Shinto demigod is like since the first emperor of Japan.”

My jaw dropped. “The first emperor was a demigod?!”

“My direct descendent as a matter of fact.” She said with a smug smile.

“He was your son?” I asked.

“Well, he was my great grandson over five generations.” She admitted. “And he was a descendant of your father Tsuna.”

“So he wasn’t a demigod.” Percy said.

“I guess not in your sense Perseus Jackson.” Amaterasu said. “But he is a demigod none the less. And he had the divine right to rule, as you do Tsunayoshi.”

“What do you mean ‘divine right to rule’?” I asked.

“You are the son of Susanoo, one of the Noble Three.” She explained. “Being from that lineage grants you the divine right to rule all of Japan as emperor.”

“I don’t want to be emperor.” I said. I hate that the gods have already decided my future before I get a chance to live it. “I want to live my life, the way I want. I want to go to school, hang out with my friends, fall in…” I swallowed the lump that had just formed in my throat. “Fall in love. You know, lead a normal life.”

“My darling nephew, it is your destiny.” She said gently. That made me furious.

“Look here your majesty, this is _my_ life. I will live it the way I choose. I forge my own destiny.”

She just stared at me for a minute, but then Amaterasu smiled sweetly at me. “You’re a lot like your father.”

“Why do you say that?” I asked.

“The sea doesn’t like to be contained.” She explained. I looked at Percy, because he told me the same thing when I was claimed by Poseidon.

            I looked back at Amaterasu, with her bright smile. But as I looked at her, something started to bug me. How was she even here? And, how have we even encountered anything from the Shinto Pantheon.

“So, _Aunt_ Amaterasu…” I started, not really sure if I could get comfortable with that, “Ever since we’ve been in Japan, we have seen the people actively worshiping the gods. They follow the rituals, go to the shrines to pray and give offerings-”

“They are merely following the traditions of their ancestors.” Amaterasu said. “But they don’t truly have faith anymore. The mortals can worship us all they want, but worship alone isn’t enough to the gods to stay strong. We need faith.”

“Then why don’t you and the other surviving gods perform a mass miracle or something to get some faith flowing?” Percy asked.

Amaterasu chuckled. “Because son of Poseidon, seeing isn’t believing. Believing is seeing. And if we just appear to the mortals now, they would probably consider us and our abilities a form of science.” As she stopped talking, her body began to flicker like static. “Already?”

“You’re fading away.” I said. Amaterasu gave me a small smile.

“I know you’ll complete your Quest Tsunayoshi.” She said. Her body began to flicker even more.

“Wait!” I cried. “We still need to find the Sword if we’re going to save Japan! Do you know where it is?”

“The Sword, the Ame no Murakumo, is a lot closer than you think.” Amaterasu said. She started glowing, as if she was becoming the sun itself. “I must save the rest of my energy, but I need to give you this warning.” She took the Magatama from my hand and tied it around my neck, making it a necklace. She looked me right in the eye and placed her hand on my cheek. “Be wary of snakes Tsuna. They tend to strike those with weak hearts. I wish you all luck.” She kissed my forehead and faded into the Magatama.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Nico asked. “We still need to find the Sword and have no idea where it is.”

“Follow your instincts.” Meiyo said, the first time he spoke since Amaterasu appeared. I glared at him, not really wanting to hear his voice after what he pulled to ‘test’ me. He waved his hand and a sliding door appeared in the middle of the room. “This will lead you out of the shrine.”

“Thanks.” I said coldly. I made sure to keep Nico next to me as we walked passed him.

“If it means anything, I am truly sorry for what I had to do.” Meiyo said. “I was merely doing my duty.”

“I said I already forgave you.” I said. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not still royally pissed. If you were smart, you wouldn’t come near me for a long time.” Before I opened the door, he called back to us.

“For what it’s worth, it was an honor to meet such heroes.” Meiyo said. I stared at him for a moment before nodding.

            Sliding the door open I led the others through. We ended up outside the false shrine, in front of the gate, and getting a face full of snow. The wind was even stronger than when we entered the shrine. Luckily for us that no one was around since it appeared to be close to night. I put Kurama in Percy’s backpack just in case there was any straggling tourists or priests wandering about.

            As we walked our way out of the Inner Shrine Percy had this grin on his face. It kept bugging me, because he looked way to happy, especially after what he just went through.

“Why do you look so happy, if I may ask?” I said as I popped the collar of my jacket.

“We’re almost done with this Quest.” Percy said. “I mean, we have two of the Treasures already.”

“Hate to rain on your parade Percy, but we still need to find the Sword.” I explained.

“And we don’t even know where it is.” added Nico. “And our time limit is coming to an end.”

“Kurama, do you know anything about the Kusanagi?” I asked. “Maybe even something about…about…” I started choking up, all because I couldn’t say _his_ name. “About Susanoo? Maybe there’s a myth about him that could have some hints about where he could have hidden it.”

            I must have been making a face or my tone gave it away, but Percy noticed something. He stood in front of me and hugged me. He told me that it’ll be alright. It was comforting to be reminded how he still sees me as family, despite my true…lineage. It made me smile. And when he saw that he pulled back and punched me in the shoulder lightly.

“To tell you the truth Tsuna, there really aren’t a lot of stories of Susanoo.” Kurama said as he poked his head out of Percy’s backpack. “Your book might tell you more than I can.”

“Maybe, but you know Japan a lot better than us.” I said. “You might be able to tell if there’s a significant location that goes by a different name now or something.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Kurama said. “There is one story that comes to mind.”

“Which one is it?” Nico asked.

“It tells of how Susanoo originally defeated the Yamata no Orochi.” As soon as Kurama said ‘Orochi’, a cold wind that cut through our clothes slammed into us. That didn’t seem like a good omen, but Kurama went on with the story.

“When Susanoo came from the heavens, he encountered a weeping elderly couple. When he asked why they were upset they told him how seven of their daughters were devoured by the Orochi. Some people he instantly came up with a plan to defeat the monster, but Suzaku told me that he went to see the creature for himself.

But the Orochi saw him and they fought. Susanoo was able to get away and when he returned to the elderly couple he had a plan. But he wanted something in return for helping save their last daughter, Kushinada-hime, her hand in marriage. The elderly couple was willing to give up their daughter as long as she was safe. He turned her into a comb for protection and had her parents make eight vats of sake to make the monster drunk.

They placed the vats on the other side of a fence with eight gates. The Orochi, thinking it was another offering, fell for Susanoo’s plan. The gates shut on each neck, trapping it. It allowed Susanoo to cut off each head, killing the monster, though temporarily since it had to be sealed away by the Noble Three.

But as Susanoo was cutting the tails, his sword, which first belonged to Izanagi, hit against the very Treasure we are looking for: the Kusanagi. With the Orochi defeated and having himself a wife, Susanoo took the Kusanagi to Amaterasu as an apology gift.”

            Well there goes that idea. There wasn’t any clue to where the Sword is hidden. But what did Amaterasu mean by ‘the Sword is closer than I think.’ Do we already know where it is and are just supposed to realize that we know? Why must gods make things so difficult?

“Y’know,” Percy said when we crossed the Uji Bridge, “I wonder what the Kusanagi can do.”

“What are you talking about?” Nico asked.

“I mean what powers does it have?” he wondered. “Susanoo is like the Japanese version of dad, so does it have the same powers as dad’s Trident?”

“It’s quite possible Percy.” I said. “Both Poseidon and Susanoo are sea and storm deities. The Trident may be the only thing that could go against the Kusanagi in a water fight.”

“Did you say Kusanagi?” I jumped out of my skin when a monk spoke up. I didn’t even see him walking next to us.

“Uh, yeah.” I said. “My brothers and I are on a trip to see where the Sacred Regalia are housed.”

“Oh! Then have you been to the Atsuta Shrine?” the monk asked.

“No we haven’t.” I said.

“Why? Is it important?” Nico asked.

“You’re on a trip to see where the Sacred Regalia are housed and yet you don’t know where they are?” The monk laughed at us. I was getting a little irritated but I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying anything stupid or disrespectful. “The Kusanagi is housed there of course!”

            We all went wide eyed and looked at each other. I honestly felt stupid. Why have we never just asked where the mortals keep the Treasures? I mean, even if it’s just a fake sword, there might be a clue or even a way to teleport to a shrine like we did for the Mirror and the Jewel.

“Where is the shrine?” Percy asked.

“It’s in the capital of the Aichi Prefecture, Nagoya, just a little north and across the bay from here.” The monk said. “You might remember Nagoya Castle as one of its landmarks.”

“ _Yeah, Godzilla and Battra wrecked it._ ” I decided to keep that to myself.

            But what really ticked me off was that we passed it on our way here. Gods I felt stupid! And I have a feeling the others are just as annoyed. I mean, we freaking passed it!

            After we thanked the monk we high tailed it to the closest bus station. We hopped on a bus and got a seat in the way back so we could stick together. During the ride we figured out that we have little more than a day left to get back to Olympus and save Japan.

“Nico, if it comes down to it can you Shadow Travel us to Olympus?” I asked.

Nico thought about it for a second before he answered. “Maybe, if it was just me. But with the three of you too I’ll be lucky to even make it out of Japan.”

“But if you did you’d be in a coma, and that’s probably the best case scenario.” Percy said.

“And I would never forgive myself if that happened.” I said.

“It would be my choice in the end Tsuna.” Nico said. “And if we can complete the Quest and that does happen, Apollo could fix me up… maybe.”

            The rest of the ride I insisted we get as much rest as possible. There was no way to predict what was going to happen this time, and I can’t risk losing my friends again. We took turns sleeping, but I was still on sort of an adrenaline high from what happened in the shrine of the Magatama.

            I was pretty restless and I kept grabbing Percy’s wrist to check the time. By the fifth time I checked his watch he just took it off and gave it to me. But he insisted that I get some sleep after the ordeal I went through. He was right. But when I fell asleep I just saw my friends getting killed over and over.

            Nico was the one who shook me awake. He looked worried and explained that was shaking in my sleep and mumbling ‘no, not again’ over and over. He asked me what I was dreaming about but I couldn’t bring myself to tell him. Instead I lied and told him that it was nothing, a simple nightmare. But I saw by the look in his eye that he didn’t believe me, though he didn’t press me to tell the truth.

            A little before dawn we arrived in Nagoya. Before we walked off I asked the bus driver for directions to Atsuta Shrine. He was grouchy about it, but he told us how to get there. He definitely needed some coffee. Since it was so early we didn’t bump into anybody which made out trip to the shrine all the easier.

            I really wished we had gotten here sooner. Nagoya was honestly beautiful, even with it obscured by the snow storm. But from where we were walking I saw Nagoya Castle and remembered how Battra plowed through it on its initial tour of destruction in Japan. And then there was the TV tower. Both Godzilla and Battra destroyed it and it was awesome! Wow, I can’t believe I know exactly what Kaiju destroyed what Japanese monument.

            Compared to the other shrines we’ve been to, this one seemed pretty…not as magnificent, I guess. I don’t know, but compared to the Ise Grand Shrine it wasn’t as spectacular. The main entrance building looked a lot like some of the shrine buildings in Ise, but simpler. Hanging on the wall was a scroll that said the shrine was dedicated to several gods. The two names that stood out though were Amaterasu and Susanoo, meaning we were definitely in the right place.

            The moment we walked onto the grounds something felt off. I didn’t know why so I ignored the feeling. Maybe it was because we didn’t see any priests, which was odd. I mean, despite the weather there were priests at the other shrines so why not here? But we were so close to the final Treasure that I buried the feeling deeper.

            There was a sign saying that all the important and sacred items kept in the shrine were located in the Treasure Hall. Following the directions we came across a grey building that had a slanting roof. We ran to it, but when I went to open the door I stopped right when my hand was above the door handle.

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked.

“I-I don’t know.” I said. “Something just doesn’t feel right.”

“Come on Tsuna,” Percy said. “Let’s just get in there, grab the Sword, and get home.”

            He nudged me out of the way and tried to turn the door knob. However it was locked. Percy jiggled it and tried pulling on the door knob, using his legs for leverage. He got frustrated and punched the door before pulling out Riptide. As he started to cut a hole in the door, that feeling that I’ve been having since we stepped foot on the shrine got worse.

            It wasn’t until Kurama popped out of Percy’s back pack did I notice. His fur wasn’t puffed out and he wasn’t a ball of overactive energy like the other times we were near one of the Treasures. And unlike the other times my ring wasn’t glowing. It always glowed when we were near the Treasures or an entrance to their shrines.

“Got it!” Percy said, stepping aside to show us his handy work.

            He flashed us a smile and went to push the door open. Before his hand got to the door, a little moth came flying out of the hole here carved. And it looked disturbingly a lot like…oh no…

“Percy stop!!” I yelled, but it was too late.

            As Percy pushed the door open a whole swarm of moths erupted out of the Treasure Hall. They enveloped us, the swarm so think that I couldn’t see the others. I tried calling out to my friends but every time I opened my mouth I nearly choked on the flying bugs. I beat them away and tried to run away, but the swarm kept getting bigger and thicker. I used my sword to kill as many as I could but it didn’t seem to help.

            Through the flapping of thousands of moth wings I heard Percy grunt and something hit the ground. And then Nico yelped before I couldn’t hear him at all. Kurama was barking like crazy. Something then kicked me in the stomach, sending me sprawling to the ground and knocking the wind out of me. I heard glass breaking, so I think I broke Percy’s watch when I fell. The moth swarm thinned out, and as I was trying to catch my breath someone spoke up.

“Stand up brat.” That voice…no, not him…

“Daranibō.” I said, standing up.

            The big bad black Tengu was back, and he brought the big guns this time. He was perched on Hyousuke’s shoulder. Nico was struggling against the oni’s one armed grasp, but he wasn’t able to break out of his hold. Kurama was being held up by his legs by Menōmaru, who had his foot on Percy’s head. Percy was covered in silk and stuck to the ground.

“We’ve been waiting for you boy.” Daranibō said. “It was very rude to keep us waiting that long.”

“How did you know we were coming here?” I asked as I attempted to make a plan.

“We do our research as well.” explained Daranibō. “When you disappeared in Ise we figured out that you would end up coming here looking for the Kusanagi. We just had to be patient while you took your time to get here.”

“It must have killed you to be patient.” I said.

“I don’t like your attitude boy.” Daranibō said.

“And I don’t like you.” I said. “Now let my friends go!” The monsters all laughed at my order.

“I told you that I would kill them in front of you, didn’t I?” asked Daranibō. He pulled out a dagger from his sleeve and walked down Hyousuke’s arm. “This is all your fault for not doing what I said the first time.” He leaned down and pressed the edge of the dagger against Nico’s cheek.

“Stop please!” I cried after I saw some of Nico’s blood slide down his cheek. “I-I’ll do what you want.”

“Tsuna don’t!” Percy yelled, only to be choked by a silk rope that was around his neck.

“Silence.” Menōmaru said as he pulled the silk rope.

“Please don’t hurt them!” I begged.

“Then come with us.” demanded the Tengu. “There is someone who is very excited to meet you.” I nodded and started to tear up. He shot me a demented grin as he hopped off Hyousuke’s arm. He walked behind me and gripped my shoulder tightly. “Don’t worry, this won’t hurt a bit.” He lied of course. He hit me in the back of the head and it hurt. But I blacked out before it hurt too much.

            Demigod dreams, as I have quickly found out were the most random things ever. What dreams I did talk to Percy about he said that he has dreams like this too. Apparently he was Hercules in one. But I doubt he ever had a dream like this.

            I was flying through the sky, above an endless beautiful ocean, not a blot of land in sight. The skies were a shocking blue and the sun was shining its golden light all over. Simply put, it was breath taking. But the skies began to darken and it was eerily quiet. The calm before the storm.

            The next thing I knew there were violent winds and a heavy rain that pelted me like I was being hit with paintball pellets. Thunder banged in my ears. Lighting was brightening up the sky like a laser show, the arcs of electricity flowing through the clouds like nerves. One lightning bolt (thanks for that Zeus) hit and I started falling like a meteor.

            I landed face first in the center of a small island made of sand that popped up out of nowhere. After digging myself out I scrapped off the sand off of my tongue. It was then that I noticed that it wasn’t raining at all around the island, as if some barrier was keeping the rain out. But, that wasn’t the strangest thing. Sitting in a rocking chair was my mom, cradling and cooing a baby wrapped in green and blue blankets.

“Is that…me?” I asked.

            I was so freaked out that I started backing up, only to slip on an edge and fall. Luckily I caught the ledge; otherwise I’d fall to my death. Though having only sand to hold onto wasn’t giving me a good grip. I struggled to pull myself over, flailing my arms to do so. But I was able to get back onto (sorta) solid ground I saw that I was standing on a small bridge made of sand. The bridge connected two very tiny islands, one of which my mom and her chair took all the space of. Each island was surrounded by two different bodies of water, separated by a black chasm and connected by the bridge.

            The wind picked up and lightning flashed all around, but mom and dream me didn’t seem to notice. Maybe because the storm just went around the island. Then a huge wave rose up behind mom. I tried to warn her, but the wave slammed into her. When I ran to see if she and dream me were alright, a large stallion, white as sea foam, was standing behind her. It leaned down and nuzzled mom and baby me. When it looked up at me, it had green eyes, just like me and Percy. It was Poseidon.

            When Poseidon looked back at my mom, I watched as she rocked me in her arms. But I was really standing in front of her. I know it was a dream, but I just wanted her to look at me, hug me, or something. I miss her so much. My sides started feeling sore, but I ignored the pain.

“M-mom…it’s me.” I said as choked down the sobs. “Please look at me. I’m right here.”

            I took a step toward her when a strong wind blew from behind me. Mom looked up and smiled. I forgot how much I loved seeing mom smile, and how easy it was when I was younger that when I was upset all I needed to feel better was her smile. But my own smile melted away when I realized that she wasn’t looking at me, but whatever was behind me.

            I slowly turned around, where I saw an empty suit of samurai armor, sitting on its haunches. It radiated power, the raw power of the sea. The armor was primarily black, like a storm cloud. It had dark green and blue accents and had wave designs carved into the metal. It had a sword at its hip.

            When it bowed at me, for whatever reason, I walked towards it out of curiosity. But as I was about to peek inside just to make sure it was empty I heard a baby crying. Turning back toward where my mom and Poseidon was I saw my younger self laying in the beach crying out. And then I noticed Poseidon was bowing as well.

            The wind became fiercer and the waves grew larger. They started to slam into the beach. Despite it being a dream, I rushed to protect the younger self. The pain in my side kept getting worse. It was so bad by the time I got to the baby me that I doubled over in pain. Out of mere luck I fell over the baby, shielding him…myself… from a wave that crashed onto the island. But not even a moment later did a wave from behind hit me too.

            When baby me stopped crying it got way too quiet. Looking down I saw that he, I mean me…baby me was gone, missing. The only thing that was there was the blanket baby me was wrapped in. As I clutched the blanket in my hands the wind picked up again. The waves from both oceans were getting larger and larger.

            When they were the size of tsunamis I actually got scared. But before they crashed down they shot upwards and started spiraling around each other. Both bodies of water rose with the spiraling waves, kinda looking like a DNA strand. But when everything else started to spin I got a headache. Everything was spinning and spinning and spinning to the point I felt like I was going to be sick.

            And then everything stopped, as if time itself had frozen over. I could see the individual water droplet and the grains of sand floating in the air. The baby blanket in my hands struggled out of my grip and flew away. As it flew away an armored hand caught it. Standing before me was the samurai armor, which sat atop the white horse. Both of them stared at me, as if they were judging me. And, in a powerful, mysterious, and yet surprisingly calm voice from the armor:

“Make us proud.” As the voice faded away, so did the dream.

“Get up!” Something hit my side so I opened my eyes, though it was almost pitch black

            With another kick to the side I started to stand up, which was a lot harder because my hands were tied together behind my back. By the time I sat up hands grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and forced me up. My eyes finally adjusted and I saw a face full of ugly, meaning Daranibō.

“About time you woke up brat.” He said, and he did not look happy at all.

“Where are my friends?!” I asked. “I want to see my friends!”

Daranibō’s response was to back hand me across the face. “You’ll see them soon enough.”

            The Tengu yanked my forward with the rope around my wrists. As he made me follow him I finally took in my surroundings. Or the lack of surroundings, since we were in a tunnel. It had to be their base because I could barely see and Daranibō was leading me along without a hitch. I tripped once so he yanked the rope harder than he needed to, sliding me along the floor a few inches.

“Hey!” I yelled after I picked myself up. “I want to see my friends now! Where are they? Where are Percy, Nico, and Kurama?!” Daranibō grunted and punched me in the stomach.

            He kept dragging me through the tunnel, not even letting me take rest to get over the painful gasps. At the end of a tunnel I saw a light. Daranibō pulled me along and we entered a large chamber filled with monsters. There were oni, Emiko and Aina in their monster forms, and all the monsters we have encountered on our Quest and many more.

            In the ceiling of the chamber was a massive hole, a nature made skylight. I saw the clouds above and they were darker than they have ever been. I could see the lightning flying around out there, as if something, or should I say some one, is gathering energy. There was some light shining through the skylight, making a circle on the floor.  And around the edges of the circle were lit torches.

“Did I say you could stop walking?” Daranibō asked. He punched me in the stomach again and threw me to the ground.

“I told you to be gentle with the boy.” That voice, it sounded familiar… I looked up and through the tear blurred vision I saw an old man sitting in front of the circle.

            When he stood up and faced me, I remembered who it was. Sōjōbō, if I recall correctly. And in his hands was the Yata no Kagami! I was scared he was going to use its power, but all he did was walk closer to me. Seeing the Mirror in his possession made me afraid that they have the Magatama, but luckily for me it was still around my neck.

“It is an honor, Umi no Musuko.” Sōjōbō said as he bowed. “We have been waiting for you for a long time, and I am sorry that it has come down to this.” I just glared at him.

“I want to see me friends.” I said. “Now.”

“Of course.” said Sōjōbō. He looked to his left, and I followed his gaze.

            There they were, all tied up. Percy and Nico tried yelling something at me but their cries were muffled by the gags in their mouths. Menōmaru and Hyousuke were standing behind them. Kurama was being held by an Amanujaku. I ran to them but I was roughly pulled back by Daranibō. Grabbing me by the back of the neck he dragged me to the torches.

“You should apologize, whelp.” Daranibō said, squeezing my neck harder. “You’ve kept your host waiting.”

“What the hell are you talking abou-” he tossed me to my knees, right next to the circle of light.

            The next thing I knew, both my ring and the Magatama were glowing. I saw silver light in the corner of my eye, so I turned and saw that Sōjōbō was standing next to me, with the Mirror glowing as well. And the Treasure weren’t the only thing glowing. Within the circle of light, ancient Japanese glyphs appear, surrounding something that looked an awful lot like a pentagram.

“What is this?” I asked.

“It is a sealing ritual, created by the Noble Three and their Treasures.” explained Sōjōbō.

“A sealing ritual…” I said. “What did they seal?”

“I think you already know.” said Sōjōbō. I looked back to the seal and saw large shadows move across the ground, and they looked like they were underneath the seal. And these shadows…they looked like…snakes.

“Orochi.” The entire chamber started shaking at the mere utterance of its name.

“He knows you are here.” said Sōjōbō.

“What does he want?” I asked, terrified of the answer.

“Freedom.” said Sōjōbō. “He wants to be free of that seal.”

“What’s in it for you for helping with his freedom?” I wondered.

“He will help return Japan back to its former glory,” he started, “Back before the Greeks and the Egyptians and the Christians came and corrupted it.”

“Corrupted? People still follow the old ways, I’ve seen it.” I said. I can deal with the Egyptian thing later, if there is a later.

“The mortals don’t have faith anymore.” Sōjōbō said. He even looked depressed.

“Amaterasu said the same thing.” The look Sōjōbō gave me was…confusing, to say the least. His face was showing me shock, but his eyes… they were filled with fear, joy, and something else, something I just wasn’t able to determine.

“You-you saw Lady Amaterasu?!” he asked excitedly, grabbing me by the shoulders and lightly shaking me.

“Yeah, I di-” I started.

“Enough of this.” Daranibō said. “It’s time Sōjōbō.”

“It is.” Sōjōbō sad, looking sad again. “Untie the Umi no Musuko.”

            Daranibō followed the order. He took out his dagger and cut the ropes. As soon as they were cut I elbowed Daranibō in the stomach and ran to the others again. But before I got close Daranibō appeared in front me, as if he was a ninja (we are in Japan, so he could have some ninjutsu training or something on top of being a Tengu.) He kicked me as hard as he could which sent me sprawling to the ground. I landed on my stomach, where Daranibō stepped on my left arm and held my face against the stone covered floor. I could hear the others muddled cries.

“Do not hurt the boy.” Sōjōbō said, and by his tone he wasn’t happy. “You know what we need from the boy.”

“Hmph.” I could sense Daranibō roll his eyes. He rubbed my face in the ground extra hard as he stood up.

“I hope you are unharmed.” Sōjōbō said as I stood up.

“Unharmed?” I asked, spitting some blood from my busted lip. “You’ve got to be kidding. You people have been hunting me like an animal since before I knew about all this madness, threatening me and everyone I care about, and you have the gall to ask if I’m unharmed? Fuck you! Just tell me what the hell is going on!”

“Mind your tone.” Sōjōbō said, radiating power and authority. I must have pissed him off. But he calmed down a bit a second later. “Out of respect for your lineage, I shall tell you, but it should be fairly obvious. You are required to break the seal.”

“Why me?” I asked.

“You were needed to gather the three Sacred Treasures.” He explained.

“In case you haven’t notices, I only have two.” I said.

“He liesss.” A snake-like voice let out.

“What was that?” I asked.

“Our master knows you are here.” said Sōjōbō.

“Orochi?” I asked. “He can hear me?”

“Of courssse boy.” hissed out the Orochi. “Now, fulfill your purpossse. Complete the reassson you’re alive.”

“What do you mean?” I asked. I looked towards Sōjōbō. “What does he mean?!”

“It is your destiny to break the seal that keeps the Orochi trapped here Tsunayoshi.” explained Sōjōbō.

“And how the bloody hell am I supposed to do that?” I asked. “And better yet, why should I?”

“Because if you don’t…” Sōjōbō started. He looked at me for a moment before taking a deep breath, his face becoming serious. “Because if you don’t, we will kill your friends.”

“You will _not_ touch my friends.” I said with a death glare in Sōjōbō’s direction.

“If you don’t do what we want, we will.” Sōjōbō said. A tear fell from eye.

“ _Is he sad_?” I thought to myself.

            Maybe Sōjōbō, and even some of the creatures here aren’t actually evil. Maybe they are desperate, desperate enough to side with evil to save everything they know. But they made their choice by going over to join the Orochi. However, now I can’t stop but feeling sorry for him.

“I don’t believe you.” I said. “You don’t seem like the type to hurt innocent people.” He looked at a bit shock, and then his face basically screamed depression.

“You’re right.” Sōjōbō said. “I won’t hurt your friends.” That actually made me relieved. But he nodded in the direction of my friends. Menōmaru ripped the gags out of my friends’ mouths.

            Nico grunted as he was pushed to the ground. He started screaming as Hyousuke stepped on him, crushing my best friend beneath his weight. Percy was turned around so his back was facing me. Menōmaru drew his sword and put it against Percy’s Mortal Spot.

            How in the world did Menōmaru know where Percy’s Mortal Spot was escaped me. But, there was the time when we were running away from Madam Konchū. I remember finding Percy in a daze, and there was that little moth that I flicked of his shoulders. Maybe…maybe it was planted by Menōmaru, and it hypnotized Percy into revealing his weakness. Menōmaru pressed his blade through the ropes and Nico’s screams got louder.

“Stop! Please!!” I begged. I felt so…weak, so…defeated. “Don’t hurt them. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Tsuna don’t!!” yelled Percy, only to be silenced by Menōmaru.

“I thank you for your sacrifice Tsunayoshi.” Sōjōbō said as he led me back to the pentagram.

“Sacrifice?” I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

“That is how you will break the seal,” said Sōjōbō, “By taking your own life.”

            I felt my heart skip a beat. I had to…to kill myself to save the others? After all the times I tried to off myself since I found out I was a demigod, and it turns out I was destined to kill myself anyways? Just at this specific moment in time? Why has my life turned to complete and utter hell?

“Don’t do it Tsuna!” Percy yelled.

“I don’t want you to die!” Nico screamed.

“You can’t die!” howled Kurama.

“There’s still an issue with your master plan.” I said, trying to drown out my friends pleas.

“And that would be?” asked Sōjōbō.

“You said you need all three Sacred Regalia to break the seal.” I said. “I told you this already, I don’t have the Kusanagi.” Daranibō laughed hysterically.

“The Son of Susanoo doesn’t get it!” he kept laughing, which sounded like something between crow’s caw and normal laughter.

“Daranibō!” chastised Sōjōbō.

“What is he talking about?” I asked.

“You’ve held something close to your heart all your life.” said Sōjōbō. “Something that has been a gift from your father.”

“My…my ring?” I looked at it, and remembered how much I hated it at one point, but treasured it all the same. “I mean…my sword?”

“Yes.” said Sōjōbō. He pointed at my ring. “Why do you think you have survived for so long for a demigod, especially for being the son of a very powerful god like Susanoo? It’s because you were being protected.”

“By what? My ring?” I asked, not getting his point.

“It wasn’t your ring boy.” Sōjōbō said. “A relic as powerful as your sword would have monsters to you like flies to honey. No, you were being protected by a dragon, by none other than Ryūjin.”

“Ryūjin Faded years ago.” I said.

“Were you ever directly told he Faded brat?” Daranibō said.

“No, I…” I started. But then I remembered what the others told me, when I was fighting the venom of the Orochi Spawn. That Otohime’s father was helping to heal me. I stared at my ring, and finally understood why it looked like the statue in Ryūgū-jō. “Ryūjin, he protected me from Mr. Umo, he called out to Otohime that night on the cliff, and kept me alive through the poison. But-but how is Ryūjin my ring?”

“Susanoo must have thought that hiding his greatest treasure in America wasn’t enough.” Sōjōbō said. “He needed the might of a dragon to protect the Sword.”

“So…” I said, letting it sink in. “Susanoo never cared about me.”

“Oh stop with all this self-pity!” squawked out Daranibō. “Can we just get this over with Sōjōbō? That arrogant Greek Zeus is about to unleash the might of Olympus on Japan, and only the Orochi can save us _and_ the entirety of our culture. Bring up the Kusanagi brat and impale yourself on the blade!”

“I don’t have it!!” I yelled.

“The boy doesss not underssstand.” The Orochi said.

“Think boy, how did you get your sword?” Sōjōbō asked.

“It was a gift.” I said. “From…from my father…Su…Su…”

“Say it boy.” Sōjōbō said. “Accept the truth that you have been denying. Tell yourself the truth.”

“Susanoo.” I said. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, but it didn’t make me feel better.

“Exactly.” Sōjōbō explained. “Susanoo, one of the Noble Three, and wielder of the Kusanagi.  And why do you, a boy who had no interest in his lineage, and curious Grecian connections, have a sword from his father?”

“To protect me.” I said.

“Or, were you supposed to protect the Sword?” asked Sōjōbō.

“What are you getting at?!” I asked, getting irritated. “That I’ve had the Kusanagi my entire life?!”

“Yes, Tsunayoshi, you have.” said Sōjōbō.

“Why?” I asked. “Have you known this entire time?”

“Enough with the hissstory sssesssion!” screamed the Orochi. “It isss time.”

“He is right.” Sōjōbō said. “I’m sorry Tsunayoshi, but you must break the seal now. Summon the Kusanagi and release the Orochi…and if you don’t, your friends will die.”

            My friends started screaming again. Kurama was being pulled by his limbs as if he was going to be torn into pieces. Nico was getting crushed again by Hyousuke. As if to prove something, Menōmaru ripped the lower part of Percy’s shirt and pressed his blade against Percy’s Mortal Spot.

“STOP!!” I begged.

            Sōjōbō raised his hand, signaling the monsters to stop. I cried as quiet as I could while I walked to the seal. I stood there, staring at the seal, watching the shadow of the Orochi move around impatiently. In order to save the people I love, I had to unleash the most dangerous monster in the Shinto Pantheon. But…I had no idea how to do it.

“What exactly do I have to do?” I asked, biting back the sobs.

“First you must take the Yasakani no Magatama and the Yata no Kagami to weaken the seal.” Sōjōbō instructed. “Then you must take your own life with the Kusanagi. And finally, the Orochi will be free.”

            He handed me the Mirror and turned me back towards the seal. I looked into the Mirror, hoping that I could use its power, and the Magatamas’, to save the others, but I couldn’t think of one. Any time I got a small fragment of an idea, it kept getting shot down by the fact that my friends will die before I could really do anything.

“Hurry up!” Daranibō said.

“I don’t know what to do!” I yelled.

“Just use the power of the Treasures.” Sōjōbō explained. “They will do the rest.”

            I thought about it for a second, but I decided to just follow my instincts. I took off the Magatama necklace and held it out. It started glowing in its golden red light. The seal started glowing in the same light before dimming. I held out the Mirror, and as it was glowing in its silver light, so did the seal. This time, the seal began cracking and the Orochi became more excited.

“Now, Son of Susanoo, use the Kusanagi.” Sōjōbō said. When I looked back at him he looked full of guilt. “Take your own life, and the Orochi shall be released.”

            As my sword…the Kusanagi…appeared in my hands, I let out soundless sobs. I raised my sword so I could look into its blade. I saw myself, and I didn’t look good. And I kept remembering all of my suicide attempts. I was a coward then, what was so different now? Oh that’s right…my friends lives are on the line.

“I won’t do it.” I said, lowering the Kusanagi.

“Then you leave me no choice.” Sōjōbō said, raising his hand to signal the deaths of my family.

“I won’t do it,” I started, “Unless you swear, on everything you love _and_ your life that you will spare my friends and send them home, safe and sound. With the Greeks, we swear on the Styx when we want to make an unbreakable vow. I want you to do the same.”

“You are in no position to bargain.” Sōjōbō threatened.

“My friends are willing to give their lives for the greater good.” I said. “They’re heroes, born and raised. But their lives mean so much more to me than you would ever know. All I want is their safety.”

“The Orochi will not spare your friends,” Sōjōbō said, “And he expects the same of his servants.”

“But do you realize who you’re threatening?” I asked. I pointed to Percy and Nico. “They are the sons of Hades and Poseidon, two of the Big Three and are the most powerful demigods there is. Alone Poseidon and Hades are powerful, but together, they are unstoppable. That’s why Zeus doesn’t trust either of them. And speaking of Zeus, he is already scared of what’s happening here. You’ll just be adding more fuel to the fire. And as powerful as you think the Orochi is, I doubt he can stand up against the full might of Olympus, more united than it has been in centuries.”

We stared at each other, waiting for the other to back down. But I won in the end. “I swear, on my honor, my life, and the future of the Shinto Pantheon that no harm will come to your friends. As long as I am alive, no harm will befall them.”

“Thank you.” I said, feeling the tears flood out.

            I raised my sword, the Kusanagi, again and angled it so the blade faced my chest. It was glowing brighter than I have ever seen, and it felt hot in my hands, as if it was trying to stop me from doing it. I could feel the tip of the Divine Steel press against my skin. Fear was making my heart beat faster. I took deep breathes to try to calm myself. The others were screaming for me drop the Sword, to run away and save myself. I looked over to them and saw their tears glistening in the light of seal. Through my own tears, I flashed them a weak smile.

“I’m sorry.” With all my strength I plunged the Kusanagi through my heart.

            The pain was too much, too immeasurable to ever describe. I never thought I could ever be in so much pain. I could feel myself choking on my own blood. I fell to my knees and looked down. My shirt was already soaked with blood. My arms went limp and I fell to my side. Through my tear filled eyes and fading sight I saw my blood pool on the ground and flow towards to the seal. I could feel my heart slowing down. Each beat was quieter, and there was more time between them. I could just barely hear the others screaming, but their voices were fading along with my life.

            People say you see your life flash before your eyes when you die, but I didn’t. I just watched as my blood touched the edge of the seal. The Orochi’s laughter was like thunder in my ears. The seal expelled a brilliant light, only to vanish as something burst form the seal like the Arc Reactor’s energy being released from the first Iron Man film.

            But I didn’t care about that, in the end. I only wanted one thing and one thing only at this point: the safety of my friends. But Sōjōbō swore, and I knew that he meant it. And as the world before me went dark, I let out one, last whispered prayer.

“Please be safe.”


	27. Tsuna

            This had to be the most uncomfortable place I have ever slept. There were rocks digging into my back. I tried wriggling my back to attempt to get more comfortable, but the rocks kept stabbing me in the back. And the air was so dry and arid that it made it very uncomfortable to breath. But there must be a river close by, because I could hear some rapids not too far away. And something was tugging at my feet, which was odd. I just decided to deal with it though, because I was just so tired.

“Are you really having trouble?” someone said. Its voice was deep, like a man’s, but also very raspy, as if he hasn’t had anything to drink for a long time.

“It’s these shoes.” Another voice, a woman’s this time, said. “Mortals just have to wear tight shoes now-a-days.” My foot was tugged a bit harder and the woman grunted. “I really miss the days when the Mortals wore Geta, much easier to remove.”

“And my job is any easier with this one?” asked the male. “He hasn’t lived long enough to really sin.” Sin? And who are they talking about? By this time I felt dry air around my feet. I must have kicked off my socks and shoes in my sleep.

“Finally!” the woman said. “Now the rest.”

            I realized that something come close, well, closer, to me. I felt that I should wake up, but I really couldn’t bring myself to do it. But I heard the ringing of the metal of my belt coming undone, and then my pants were unbuttoned. As my pants were being slid down I brought myself to open my eyes.

            As soon as I did I saw a disgusting, absolutely horrifying old woman. I jumped back, kicking the woman in the chin as I did. My cargo pants slid down more as I stood up, nearly leaving me in a shirt and my Attack on Titan boxers, so I hurried to pull my pants back up. As I buckled my belt I didn’t take my eyes off this woman, if you can really call her that.

            I have seen some nasty things since I found out I was a demigod, but holy crap is this woman nasty. She had red skin like an over cooked lobster with lidless eyes and fangs protruding from her lips like a wannabe over the top Dracula. And her skin was pulled tight against her body showing off her bones. She had hook like fingers nail, which I’m surprised didn’t slice me as she tried to get me out of my clothes, which is making me want to throw up a little.

            I think she attempted to make herself look good, because in her hair was a golden hairband. I can tell you that it did not help at all. Her hair was black and greasy, reaching all the way to the ground. And thank the gods she was at least wearing clothes, even if it was a ratty light blue kimono that had a lot of tears and holes in it.

“That little brat kicked me in the face!” she said as she rubbed her chin. “How dare you, you little brat?!”

“Now sweetums, you know you can’t hurt the new arrivals.” said the man when he went to comfort his…wife? Girlfriend?

            In all honesty I wouldn’t have been able to tell if it was a guy without hearing his voice. He had sagging skin that is smeared with dirt and grime. He looked like if someone had lost a ton of weight and had a lot of excess skin. His skin sagged so much that, unlike the woman, he had breasts. It truly disgusts me to describe it but his old man’s boobs sagged to his knees, literally.

            Around his waist was some sort of skirt made of…is, is that human flesh? Gods, I’m really going to be sick. In order not to throw up I looked at his face, which was a little difficult since he was nearly nine feet tall. He was bald, but had large bushy white eyebrows. And then there was his mouth. He had tusks protruding from his mouth, curling in a couple of different directions.

“There isn’t even a bruise.” the man said. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“Oh, Keneō, you’re so sweet.” the woman said.

“Datsue-ba…” he said, almost like a moan. She laid her hand on his, and then leaned up a bit. This…Keneō person…thing…met her half way and they made out. At this point I was just an inch away from expelling the contents of my stomach.

“Can someone tell me what the Hell is going on?!” I asked, averting my gaze. Alone they’re disgusting enough, but with a make out session between the two of them it was just vile. “Where are my friends? Where am I?”

            All around me was a desolate grey landscape with a few dead trees dotting the area here and there. It was a like a desert. The ground was littered with hard rocks and sand, explaining why my back hurts. In front of me, behind the nauseating image of the monsters was a wide black river. One second it was a violent rapid, and then still as glass the next. It was constantly changing, as if it couldn’t make up its mind what to be.

            Just on the other side of the river was more land. And it felt…dark. Even from where I was standing I could feel this, this aura, but I couldn’t figure out what it was. But it felt like it was calling out to me, like a magnet. I thought I could see something moving on the other side, but there was this fog all around that side of the river.

“Come here!” yelled the Datsue-ba, lunging at me. I just barely noticed because I was still looking around trying to figure where I was, so I jumped back.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” I asked.

“You need to be stripped!” screeched the Datsue-ba. I stared at her with wide eyes as I stood there shocked.

“Like hell that’s going to happen.” I said. I took a step back, but she and her…whatever he was…crept closer.

“Then how are you going to cross the river?” she asked. Then she had a puzzled look on her face. She turned to the old guy. “Or does he build a tower out of the rocks? It’s so hard to tell at his age.”

“Yeah, I’m not crossing any river, especially naked, and I’m not building anything.” I said. “I don’t know who or what, you are nor do I care. I need to find my friends.”

“Friends?” asked the old man. Keneō, I think she called him. “What friends are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about my friends Percy, Nico, and Kurama.” I said. “They were with me when…when…” My head felt weird. It was like there was a cloud surrounding my thoughts. I scrunched my eyes out of irritation. “Just tell me where my family is.”

“Whoever they are, they’re not here.” the Datsue-ba said. “They didn’t die with you.”

“Did you just say ‘didn’t die with me’?” What the hell is she talking about? “I’m not dead.”

“New arrivals.” Keneō shook his head. “They never realize at first, do they darling?”

“Realize what?” I asked. These, uh…people weren’t making any sense.

“You’re in the Yomi boy.” the Datsue-ba said. “You’re dead.”

            She pointed at me, or should I say my chest. I didn’t want to take my eyes off them (her hook nails looked ready to rip me to shreds) but something felt…off. I took a chance and looked down. When I did I freaked out.

            My entire chest was soaked with blood. With a shaking hand I slowly reached and touched it, as if touching it would make it go away. But it didn’t. It was still wet and crimson and very, very…real. And I could see the wound. I raised my hand and saw the deep red stain on my hand. I screamed, and I mean screamed.

            Before I could ask how this could have happened, the cloud covering my mind lifted. Everything came flooding back at once. Like shaky visions I saw what happened. The trap at Atsuta Shrine, me weakening the seal, the deal I made with Sōjōbō, me…me…me killing myself with the Kusanagi. I put my hand back on my chest, hoping, just hoping that it all this was a nightmare. But there was no heartbeat. _I_ had no heartbeat. The laughter of the two creatures in front of me broke me out of my state of…I don’t even know what to call it.

“Well, it’s not every day someone actually remembers how they die.” Keneō laughed. “It’s so adorable to see their faces when they realize they’re dead.”

“I know, its priceless.” the Datsue-ba said, wiping away a tear. “I wish we could have a camera, so we can always remember.”

“You’re monsters.” I whispered out.

“I’m sorry, did the little dead boy say something?” asked the Datsue-ba. “Did we hurt his wittle feelings?”

“How dare you?” I asked.

“Look honey!” Keneō said. “We did hurt his feelings.” They cackled like witches, pissing me off.

“Stop making fun of me!” I said.

“Fine, jeez.” Keneō said. “I thought kids were supposed to like jokes.”

“That’s what I thought too.” said the Datsue-ba. “But we never had children ourselves, so it’s hard to say.”

“So kid, do you have the payment?” asked Keneō.

“What payment?” I asked.

“Stupid boy, what person doesn’t know they have to pay six coins to cross the Sanzu River?” the Datsue-ba asked. And that part of paying to cross a river in the realm of the dead? That sounds an awful lot like the River Styx. “Where you not buried with the cons?”

“No, I…I…” I don’t want to say it. “I killed myself. And I had no coins.”

“Oh dear.” the Datsue-ba ‘tsked’ at me before smiling up at Keneō. “You know what this means, don’t you sweetheart?”

“Oh, it’s just my favorite part!” Keneō said excitedly.

“Mine too!” squealed the Datsue-ba. “How I love watching children make a bridge!”

“It’s so entertaining to watch them start before we tear them down.” Keneō said. “And the faces they make are even better than when they realize they’re dead.”

“I know!” the Datsue-ba said.

“You’re cheaters!” I yelled. They stopped their laughing. “You ruin a child’s hope of moving on, just for entertainment?!”

“It’s what we do.” Keneō said, lumbering towards me. I backed up slowly.

“And now,” the Datsue-ba showed off her fangs and raised her clawed hands, “It’s your turn!!”

            She lunged at me, claws first. I rolled out of the way and summoned my sword. Or, I tried. My sword, I mean, the Kusanagi, never appeared. Bringing my right hand into view I saw that I wasn’t wearing my ring. Before I could even think the Datsue-ba lunged at me again. I got out of her way, only for Keneō to try to grab me. I ducked under him and ran close to the river, its black waters going from rapids to eerily calm and back to rapids. Is it just me, or is the water switching speeds faster the closer I get to the river?

“Get back here now!” yelled Keneō.

            Instead of doing that, I ran as fast as I could alongside the river. Judging by the sounds coming from behind the Datsue-ba and Keneō were chasing after me. And I was not going to stop just because they kept telling me to. As we ran they kept telling some BS about how they have to do their job by stripping me (PERVERTS!) and making me cross the river or have me make a bridge. At one point they said that they’ll strip my flesh and hang it from a tree if I don’t stop now, which was obviously even more of an incentive to run.

            As I ran away I noticed how I didn’t have my ring anymore, and I didn’t have the Magatama or the Mirror either. I guess they wouldn’t go the Realm of the Dead with me. But I can’t run forever from these monsters, but with no weapons I don’t have a choice.

            Out of nowhere I tripped on some random rock and fell on to the gravel covered ground. Before I could pick myself up something (the Datsue-ba more than likely) jumped on me and sat on my back. I tried to push her off, but she cackled. As she laughed she plunged her claws into my back, ripping my skin along with my shirt. I screamed as she sunk her claws deeper into my flesh.

“Stop, please!” I cried, starting to taste blood in my mouth.

“Sorry,” the Datsue-ba said (though I could tell she didn’t mean it) “I’m just doing my job. You should have let me take your clothes.”

            She kept slicing and ripping, laughing as she did. I never stopped pleading and begging for her to stop but she just kept going. I didn’t understand, I was already dead, so why am I being torn to shreds? And how can I feel this unimaginable pain? When I ever took a moment to think about it, I never imagined that I would still be torn apart after I died.

“Please…” I begged, with my voice hoarse from screaming. “Please, just stop.”

“Manners won’t help boy.” Keneō said. “You should have let her strip you.” The Datsue-ba cackled and dug her nails deeper. I…I think I could feel them click along my spine.

“Stop.” I said. She kept digging deeper. I can’t do this anymore. I was dead, shouldn’t I be able to move on without all this garbage? I got angry. I was dead and I just wanted, _deserved_ , to move on. “I said STOP!!”

            My voice echoed across this desolate, infernal Purgatory. The Datsue-ba and Keneō were thrown back by some unknown force. I realized as I stood up that the pain in my back was suddenly gone, and the blood had disappeared from my now fully repaired clothes.

“How did you do that?” Keneō asked as he picked up the Datsue-ba.

“ _I did that_?” I thought. “I…I don’t know.”

“His soul tastes…funny.” The Datsue-ba said, licking my blood off her fingers. “It has a saltwater after taste.”

“You need to stop being stubborn boy.” Keneō said. “Let us do our job and get this over and done with. We have a lot of other souls to deal with.” They stepped closer to me.

“Stay away from me.” I warned, though without a way to defend myself I doubt I was really that threatening.

            They kept getting closer. I started getting scared again. I looked to the river tried to use my powers against these monsters since I have no weapon. But the water didn’t respond to me. It was like I didn’t have any abilities in the first place. They crept closer again, anxious to complete their job.

“I said stay away!” I screamed at the top of my lungs.

            The two of them jumped towards me. I prepped myself for the collision, but it never came. Opening my eyes, I saw the Datsue-ba and Keneō floating in the air, as if someone hit pause on life’s TIVO. They were struggling against whatever force was holding them at bay.

“You two are the single most idiotic creatures I have ever met.” This voice, clearly belonging to a woman, sounded like it was coming from everywhere. And whoever this voice belonged to terrified the Datsue-ba and Keneō. “Can you not tell that this child is a special case?”

“Please…your highness…” Keneō said. Whoever was talking seemed to be their superior.

“Don’t bother.” the voice said. “I’ll deal with him myself. You’re dismissed.”

“My lady please-” the two monsters cried out before they disappeared.

            This entity, whoever she was, had great authority in this realm. I really didn’t want to meet, or in my case tick off, such a person, so I turned to run. I thought if I could run far enough that I would find an exit, like the ones Nico told me the Underworld has. But I was stopped before I could get two steps away. I was forcibly turned back towards the river, where I could only assume was the source of the voice.

“Don’t be afraid Tsunayoshi.” the voice called out. I was right, it was coming from the other side of the river. “All the monsters are gone.”

“Yeah, sorry.” I said. Through the fog I could just barely see a figure. “I’m not going to take your word for that. I don’t know you, so I don’t trust you. It’s the life of the demigod.”

“Oh, sweetie, you can trust me.” the figure said. “You can always trust me.”

“And why’s that?” I asked.

“Because dear,” she said, the fog clearing up around her, “I’m your grandmother.”

            The fog cleared, revealing the figure. It was a kind looking old woman, wearing a black kimono with white trim. I walked a little bit closer to the river to get a better look at her, and when I did I swore I saw something moving in her kimono. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn’t seeing things, and when I looked back nothing was moving. Her hair was bone white and tied into a tight bun.

“Both of my grandparents died before I was born.” I said since I didn’t believe her.

“Oh I know. So sad.” the old woman said. “Every child deserves to be spoiled and loved upon by their grandparents. But they were Mortals. They are so fragile. But don’t you understand Tsuna? Dear, I’m your grandmother on your father’s side.”

            I stood there awestruck. I never thought about that, a grandmother on my dad’s side. Growing up, mom would always talk about her parents. She always cried over the fact that I never got to meet them, saying that they would have spoiled me rotten. And, when I was in elementary school I always felt sad during Grandparents day, seeing all the other kids with their grandparents.

“You’re a goddess.” I said, stating the obvious.

“My name is Izanami.” she said, giving me a smile. “But you can just call me Bāchan.”

“Izanami, I remember your name.” I said. “I think I read your myth, but I can’t really…remember…” I closed my eyes to concentrate, but the legend was escaping me at the moment.

“That story isn’t important.” Izanami said. “What’s important is getting you over here.”

“What’s on the other side?” I asked.

“Humanity has been asking that question since the beginning.” Izanami said. “But for you…” She flashed me another smile. “What is waiting for you is all the gifts my dear, adorable grandson deserved all his life. Homemade sweets and all the love a grandmother can give to her only living grandchild. And, most importantly, the end of all your worries.”

“So I’m your only living grandchild?” I asked. I was sort of hoping I had cousins or something.

Her smile dropped. “Well, living is a _contextual_ term in your case, but let us not worry about that. Just come to grandma sweetie.”

            I still didn’t trust her, despite her being my grandmother. I mean, you can’t trust the gods fully and completely, I’ve learned that much since I learned I was a demigod. But there was something comforting about her. Deep down I know why. It’s because I always wanted to be held, to be loved, by my grandmother.

            Stepping even closer to the river I noticed that it changed between calm and rapids even faster. And being so close to the river let me see that when it was a rapid that there was something swimming in the water. Izanami made a face that screamed confusion.

“You haven’t lived a long enough life for the river to give you a proper way to cross.” Izanami said.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“This is the Sanzu River.” she said. “When one dies, they must cross it to fully cross into the afterlife. It is similar to the River Styx. But unlike the River Styx, the Sanzu River judges the souls of the dead.”

“How can a river judge a soul?” I asked.

“Another name for the Sanzu River is the River of Three Crossings.” explained Izanami. “The souls of the wicked people of the world have to wade through rough, serpent infested waters. People who did no real good or committed any true acts of evil then they have to swim across the River. And those who have been good in their lives are allowed to take a bridge across the river, provided that they pay.”

“But I don’t have any money.” I said. I dug into my pocket and pulled them inside out. “I don’t have any coins, cash, or even the Olympian credit card.”

  
“It’s alright, my little Tsunayoshi.” Izanami said. “Your lineage gives you special privileges.”

“I don’t understand.” I said. “How does my lineage play into this? My dad’s a sea god.”

“You father isn’t known just as the God of the Seas.” she explained. “Not long after he was born, he wailed for me, and his wailing…well, you can say he was banished here, to the Yomi. So in a sense, you are tied to this plane.”

“But, I was nearly killed by the venom of the Orochi Spawn, a creature from here.” I said. “And if it wasn’t for Nico’s blood-”

“Well,” she interrupted, “Susanoo has very loose connections here, and as his son, your connections are even weaker, but you still have them.” I don’t know if it was just the Yomi doing it, but her words were soothing away any worries that I was having. “And, as the Son of Susanoo, it is your right to take the easiest route across.”

            She waved her hand and the ground shook beneath my feet. Around me the rocks gathered and formed into one like puzzle pieces as they flew across the river. The ground itself stretched alongside the rocks, forming a bridge. Sand from the river bed rose up and formed foundations for the bridge.

“Cross this bridge Tsuna,” Izanami said as she stood in front of the other side of the bridge, “And I’ll make sure your afterlife is one filled with happiness and everything you could ever want.”

            She sounded so sincere that I could help myself believing her. And she was my grandmother, so I should trust her. Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi were really nice and kind to me, and I never knew the truth about my relations with them then. But there was something I needed to know, something that I couldn’t move on without knowing.

“Izanami, I mean, grandma…” I started.

“What is it dear?” she asked.

“It…It’s just…” How do I ask her? “Can you tell me if my friends are okay? I just…I just need to know if they survived, and if they’re okay.”

I shouldn’t have asked, because her face told me what I was dreading to hear. “I’m sorry Tsuna. But they perished when the Orochi was released.” I felt my heart drop.

“No…they didn’t need to die…” I cried, falling to my knees and clutching my hair. “Sōjōbō didn’t keep his promise…”

“I’m so sorry dear.” Izanami said. “I know how much you loved them, but they are in a better place now.”

“Can, can you tell me if Percy and Nico are in Elysium?” I asked. “And what about Kurama? What happened to him when he died?”

“Your little Kitsune friend, like nature spirits, was reborn as a cherry tree sapling.” she said. “But I’m sorry sweetheart. The others are Greek, and we are Shinto. I am only able to tell you that they are dead.” No…why?

“Thank you,” I said, stepping onto the bridge as the tears fell for the countless time, “Bāchan.” With her smiling at me I knew that I would be happy. And I would be with family, be with my Bāchan.

            With each step I took I felt like I was forgetting things. But, the thing is, I didn’t know what I was forgetting. Whatever it was, it must have been from when I was alive, from my past. I’m dead now though, so it doesn’t bother me. My Bāchan held her arms open, ready to take me in her loving embrace.

            After this weird pulling sensation in my chest, I heard some whispering as I walked across the bridge. I tried to ignore it, but it sounded so familiar. I mean, it was scary how familiar it sounded. I don’t know why but I made my heart swell.

“Tsuna please don’t go!” it cried out. “Percy needs you! I…I need you…”

“What was that?” I asked as I turned around. The voice sounded like it was coming from the side I was just on.

“It was nothing dear.” said Bāchan. Turning back to her she looked nervous. “It was just the wind. Now, come to grandma.”

“Right.” I said. “Coming Bāchan.”

            The voice kept speaking, begging me not to go. I tried to ignore it because if anything it was just the souls of the dead. But if it was the souls of the dead, why would they tell me not to cross the bridge. You’d think they would want me to come, since they must be lonely. But as I reached the center of the bridge I felt something grab my hand and squeeze tight. I looked at my hand but there was nothing there. The pressure felt so familiar, and my hand had this comfortable warmth with the pressure.

“Tsunayoshi,” Bāchan said, suddenly right next to me on the Yomi half of the bridge. “Please, come with me. There’s nothing left for you in the realm of the living.”

            She was right. I had nothing left in the living world. But this warmth in my hand, the way my heart feels right now, it has to mean something. The voice kept saying ‘Percy’. Percy, Percy, Percy. Who is Percy?

“Tsuna!” the voice cried out. “Please don’t go. You’re my best friend. And, I…I…” The pressure on my hand increased and my cheeks felt wet. Reaching up, I felt a tear, and it wasn’t from me.

“N…Ni…” I started.

“Don’t say it Tsuna.” Bāchan said. She sounded scared.

“Nico.” At that moment I remembered everything. And I hated myself that I forgot about my friends. I turned towards the other side of the bridge, expecting Nico to be standing there, but he wasn’t there.

“Tsuna!!” Nico yelled.

“Tsuna there’s nothing there.” Bāchan said. “It’s time for you to move on. There is no going back from death.”

            I knew deep down she was right. But I didn’t really want to go now. Nico was telling me not to, so something must be happening. Bāchan placed her hand on my shoulder, so I turned to face her. A big mistake on my part.

            Her body was decaying. She was missing clumps of hair, and her eyes had sunken back into their sockets. Her skin looked grey and she was badly burnt. I think I could actually smell smoke coming from her. And there were maggots and other foul creatures climbing on her. And her kimono, something was moving in. Percy once told me that Hades had souls of the dead sewn into his robes, so this must be the same thing. I was so scared that I stepped away from her, towards the beach where I came from.

“Damn that Son of Hades.” Bāchan said. “He’s messing up my job.”

“Bāchan,” I said, pointing to her face. “You’re-”

“Oh, you can see my rotting flesh, fantastic.” Bāchan said. She was angry, and I was frozen in fear. “What are you going to do Tsuna? Run away? It does run in your blood.”

            She was radiating power and an aura that I, since I have known Nico, learned was a death aura. However it was so much more powerful than Nico’s. Now I remember her myth. Izanami was killed after giving birth to a god of fire. And she became the goddess of death after Izanagi ran away out of fear for her appearance.

            Izanami, no… Bāchan. She is still my grandmother, despite her appearance. Bāchan took a step closer, and her power terrified me so I backed up again. But I hit something solid. Bāchan’s eyes (or what was left of her eyes) widened in shock. Fearing that it was a monster of the Yomi, I turned around, ready to fight.

            But what I saw wasn’t a monster. He was unlike anything I have ever met. He stood tall, a good head taller than me. And he had a muscular physique that went well with his height. He had long black hair that fell across his shoulders. His skin had a healthy glow to it and had a few wrinkles, the only sign that he was old. His kimono was a lot like to Bāchan’s, but mostly white with black trim. And the power he radiated, it felt like the polar opposite to Bāchan’s.

“How dare you show your face here?” Bāchan demanded. “My grandson belongs with me.”

“ _Our_ grandson,” the man said as he put his hand on my shoulder, “Is on the precipice. You know that, my beautiful wife.” That made Bāchan angry.

“Do you even know what _he_ will do to me _AND_ Tsuna if you go through with this Izanagi?!” she asked. “We have to enforce the natural order!”

“You know as well as I that he is known to make exceptions every now and again.” said Izanagi, my…grandfather. “And Tsuna is definitely an exception.”

            With that Izanagi pulled me close. Izanami jumped to grab my hand, but in my fear I hid behind Izanagi. It must have broken her heart, because she started crying. It hurt me too, to see her cry.

“Tsuna, there is no going back.” she said. Bāchan looked back at Izanagi and frowned. “You better know what you’re doing Izanagi.” She turned around and walked back to the dark, fog covered land. She looked so sad, and it pained me.

“It was nice meeting you, Bāchan.” I said. She looked back at me, fully healed of any of her wounds, and gave me a sorrow filled smile. As the fog enveloped her, her half of the bridge crumpled away.

“Come Tsuna.” Izanagi said, leading me away.

“Uh…um…Ojīchan…” I started.

“I really like the sound of that.” he said with a big hearty smile. He looked down at me and his smile dropped. “What’s wrong Tsuna?”

“What’s going to happen now?” I asked.

“Well, we’re going to figure out how to send you back.” Ojīchan said.

“Back?” I asked. “Back where?”

“To the world of the living.” he explained.

“But I’m-I’m dead.” I said. “There’s no going back from that.”

“Actually, there are ways.” Izanagi said.

“Are you really going to send me back?” I asked. “Cause, I don’t deserve to go. I released the Orochi, and I dragged Nico and Percy into this stupid quest. Because of me, they’re dead.” My emotions were running high, so I started crying.

Izanagi pulled me close and rubbed my back to soothe me. “It’s alright Tsuna, you did nothing wrong. You did the most honorable thing, sacrificing yourself for the safety of your friends.”

“But they still died.” I said. “It’s still my fault.”

“Tsuna your grandmother lied to you.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Your friends are very much alive.” Izanagi said. “Izanami told you that they were dead to give you a reason not to go back, to draw you into the Yomi.”

“How, how do you know they’re alive?” I asked.

“I am the god of creation and life.” he explained. “The same way Izanami could tell that they were dead is the same way I can tell they are alive.” I couldn’t bring myself to believe him, and it must have shown. “But, I know that you’ve been told lies enough not to simply take my word, so I’ll show you.”

            Turning me back to the Sanzu River, my Ojīchan snapped his fingers. The black waters of the River rose up into the air and formed something like a mirror. The water rippled and like magic I saw the others. They were alright, a few scratches on Nico and Kurama, but that’s all. But they were huddled around my corp- I mean my body. My skin was pale, so much paler than Nico’s, and my clothes were soaked with my blood. The blood still looked wet.

            Percy was attempting to restart my heart with chest compressions. He should have known that wouldn’t work because my heart was run through with the Kusanagi. Kurama was licking my cheek. I saw that Nico was holding my hand and whispering in my ear. Nico squeezed my hand and I felt it here.

“How can I hear Nico and feel his hand?” I asked.

“How to explain this…” he started. “You currently reside in an in-between plane, between life and death. Your body might be dead, but your soul has yet to truly move on. You see, over there, across the River, that is the Yomi. And this side would be considered Purgatory. Because you are on this plane, and because of both of your lineages and connections to the Underworlds, you are able to feel and hear him.”

“I need to get back to them.” I said. “Can you send me back?”

“It’s possible.” Izanagi said. “However, there is a price that has to be paid.”

“What price?” I asked. My Ojīchan looked sad.

“Understand Tsuna, this is how the universe works-” he started.

“What is it?!” I yelled.

“A life for a life.” he said. “A soul for a soul.”

“I…I can’t ask my friends to do that.” I said, backing away from my grandfather. “And if you go and offer them the choice, I’ll swim across that River and never talk to them again.”

He got down on one knee and grasped my shoulders tightly. “Tsuna, you need to be alive. “It is your destiny to defeat the Orochi.”

“My life isn’t more important than my friends.” I said. “They deserve to live.”

“Unless you stop the Orochi they will die.” he warned.

            I turned away from him. His eyes were boring into me, and I couldn’t face it. I looked back at the mirror, only to see Nico let go of my hand. Kurama had backed off away from my body and started howling. Percy was still pumping my chest, not wanting to give up. I saw him fighting back the tears. Nico grabbed Percy’s wrists and made him stop the chest compressions. Percy shot Nico a glare, but he soon gave him a look that revealed what he was actually feeling, and it made him look broken. Pulling Nico into a hug Percy then cried into his shoulder. Nico wasn’t showing his grief, but with the way he was shaking I knew that he was crying on the inside, too scared to let it out.

“Please just send them home.” I said. “They’ll be safe while they are near Olympus.”

“Are you willing to throw away…Japan? Your heritage? Just for the safety of your friends?” He asked. “Something which I cannot wholly promise?”

The tears were falling again. What’s the point in hiding them? “I’ve already gave my life for them. But as long as I know they are safe, I can rest in peace.”

            I gave the mirror one last look, just to see my friends for the last time. I wanted to be able to remember them in the next life. I looked back at my grandfather and gave him a hug. I wanted to know what it felt like before I left. He hugged me back and it made me feel happy. I let go of him and walked back to the Sanzu River. The bridge reformed, and before I stepped on the bridge Izanagi spoke up.

“I’ll get your friends to safety.” he said. “You have my word.”

I flashed him a small smile. “Thank you, Ojīchan.” Taking a deep breath I stepped on the bridge.

“Tsuna, wait!” he called out. I turned back to him, and he looked excited. Pointing to the mirror, he said ‘look.’

            I gave him a curious look before heading back to him. Looking into the mirror nothing was different from the last time I looked. But as I looked closer I noticed that Percy was yelling at something and Nico was waving his hands about. Kurama was growling, his three tails sticking straight up and his fur puffed out to make himself look bigger.

            I tried looking through the mirror to see whatever they were yelling at, but I couldn’t see it. Something flew around the others and landed on a pile of rocks. It was a black raven. It picked at the rock, moving them around with its beak. When it got to the larger and heavier rocks, it turned around and cawed at the others.

            Percy got angry and drew Riptide. Running to the bird he swung, only for it to fly away. Riptide clanged against the stones and sparks flew. The raven hopped closer to Percy and pecked at the stones with its beak. Percy raised his sword and swung down to kill the bird, only for Kurama to jump in front of him and stand between Percy and the bird. Why was Kurama defending it?

“What’s so special about that bird?” I asked.

“Yatagarasu.” Ojīchan said.

“Huh?”

“His name is Yatagarasu.” he explained.

That name sounded familiar. Thinking about it for a second, I looked back into the mirror and saw that the bird had three legs. “Wait, the three legged raven?”

“Yes.” Izanagi said.

“Why is here there?” I asked.

“When I heard you were in Japan, I sent him to watch over you.” he said.

“Hold on, that’s the bird Nico has been seeing!” I said. Then I realized what he said. “Why did you send the bird to watch me?”

“I wanted to see what you were like.” he admitted. “You are not a common occurrence, a Shinto demigod. And it was to confirm my suspicions.”

“What suspicions?” I asked. However eh just waved me off.

“What is he digging out of that backpack?” he asked.

            Huh? What backpack? Looking back into the mirror I saw Yatagarasu digging through my backpack. Was that what was buried underneath the rocks? That must be why Yatagarasu was pecking at the rocks. But why dig through my backpack? There wasn’t anything in there, just some food and my book on Shinto myths. Yatagarasu, however, must have found something interesting. When he flew out he was carrying a glowing orange orb in its claws. Wait, isn’t that-

“Is that what I think it is?” Ojīchan asked.

“Suzaku’s feathers?” I wondered. “What’s so special about them?”

“I assume you know how phoenixes live and die, don’t you?” he asked.

“They’re reborn in their ashes.” I said.

“Correct.” he stated. “And some legends say that their feathers have great healing properties.”

“What are you getting at grandpa?” I asked.

He smiled at me and turned me back towards the mirror. “Just watch.”

            Yatagarasu was flying with the orb in its claws. He flew around until he was floating above my body, flapping his wings to stay aloft. Percy was yelling at the bird to stay away from my body, but Yatagarasu ignored him. Before Percy tried to slice him in half, Yatagarasu squeezed the orb between its talons and crushed the feathers. The golden feather dust fell through the claws and onto my body and right into the stab wound.

            Nothing happened for a few moments. But as I watched, waiting for something to happen, I noticed my chest starting to feel warm. It kept getting warmer and warmer until it was burning hot. Back in the mirror, in the living world, my body was on fire. I mean, literally on fire. Flaming tendrils were erupting from the stab wound and were wrapping around my body. The fire made something like a cocoon surrounding my body before it flowed back into the stab wound.

            Or should I say where the stab wound was. My body was healed and the blood stains were gone, as if I never sacrificed myself. My flesh was back to its normal color, not the deathly pale it was before. And then I heard it:

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

“My-my heart.” I said, placing my hand on my chest. I wasn’t sure if I was hearing things or not.

_Thump thump._

“Your body is alive.” Izanagi said. I threw him a questioning look and before I even asked he spoke up. “The feathers healed your body and restored your body to the point before the sacrifice.”

“I’m-I’m alive?” This was confusing.

“Your body is alive.” he said.

“What does that mean?” I asked, “If my body is alive, then why am I still here?”

“Because the exchange hasn’t been made.” he explained. Again with the exchange.

“But I don’t understand,” I said, “If my body is alive, then why does there-”

“It’s just the way things are Tsuna.” he interrupted. “There is a natural order we have to follow, Izanami and I. Just because your physical body is now healed doesn’t mean you weren’t dead. Dead…” He let out his breath. “Is dead.”

“S-so w-wh-what you’re saying is that I-I-I’m basically in a…a…a coma?” I was freaking out, which only got worse when he nodded. “Then…then what was the point of the feather? Why even heal my body at all?!”

            In the mirror Yatagarasu was nudging my cheek with his beak. The others were slowly making their way over to my regenerated (regrettably, not an actual Regeneration, if I’m being honest with myself) body. Though, I wonder what I would be like if I actually had a Regeneration Cycle. Would I still be Japanese? Or would I be white? Or maybe even a girl, since you never know what you would get during the Regeneration process. But that’s not what I should be thinking about now.

            Percy was sitting beside my body while Nico stood a few feet away. Leaning down Percy placed his hear to my chest. When he heard my heartbeat he smiled. Sitting up he gave Nico a smile, a signal that I was -I mean my body, was alive. Nico rushed over and started to shake my body in an attempt to wake me up. And Kurama, he was licking my cheek.

“Ojīchan, I can’t do this.” I said, shaking my head.

“Tsuna-” he started.

“No!” I yelled. “This is hurting too much.” I clutched my chest. “I can’t see them with so much hope, only to have them to trade their lives for mine. I just want this pain to end.”

“Tsuna,” Ojīchan said, “Are you sure you’re not willing to make the exchange with them?”

“What have I been saying this entire time?” I asked. “This is my choice grandpa. Just send them home, safe from the Orochi.”

“Tsuna please reconsider.” he begged, which was strange. Seeing a god beg is like seeing an eclipse or Hailey’s Comet.

“I’ve made my choice.” I said.

“Very well.” Izanagi said after a few moments. He looked devastated. “As much as it pains me, it your choice. Go Tsunayoshi. Izanami will make your eternity-”

            A blue glow shined from behind him, practically blinding me. When the light faded, Izanagi had his back towards me. I looked around him and saw a dragon (a flipping dragon!) floating in the air. And I know I’ve seen that dragon before. I had a dream about him once. He had a golden statue in the throne room of Ryūgū-jō. And I have been wearing him as a ring all my life.

“Ryūjin.” Izanami greeted the dragon. “It’s been a long time.” The sea dragon nodded.

“Oh my God, so it’s true.” I said. “You have been my ring all this time.”

“Yes Tsuna, I have.” he said.

“Why?” I asked.

“Your father Susanoo asked me years ago, not long before your birth, in order to protect you.” he explained. “And after all these years, protecting you from the monsters of the Grecian Pantheon and hiding your very existence from the gods, here we are, on the brink of life and death.”

“I heard you Faded years ago.” Izanagi said. “Obviously not true. So what are you doing here Ryūjin?”

“I am fulfilling my promise.” Ryūjin said. “To protect the son of Susanoo, the Umi no Musuko…the descendant of Poseidon.”

“What?!” I practically screamed.

“I knew it!” Ojīchan said with a snap of his fingers. “That’s why he has _that_ power.”

“I don’t understand,” I started, “What do you mean I’m a descendant of-”

“Izanagi,” interrupted Ryūjin, “Tsuna needs to defeat the Orochi, you and I both know this. And since your grandson is being painstakingly stubborn, like he has been his entire life, I offer my life in exchange for Tsuna’s.”

“What do you think you’re doing?!” I screamed. “I can’t ask that of you.”

“You don’t have to.” Ryūjin said. “I intend to keep my promise Tsuna. And you have a destiny, Tsuna, and you must complete it.”

“Please, don’t do it.” I pleaded. “Think about Otohime! She-”

“Already knows.” Ryūjin said. I was about to ask him how when he spoke up. “When you were recovering from the venom, I talked to her about what I swore to your father what I would do to protect you, and she understood.” A tear fell from his eye. “And I wish to thank you Tsuna. You let me see my daughter one last time.”

Ryūjin’s body started glowing in blue light. “I’ll never be able to repay you, in this life or the next.” I started crying again.

“Live Tsunayoshi.” he said. “That is how you’ll repay me. Live your life and be happy.” He kept glowing brighter and brighter, as if he was going supernova.

“Thank you.” I said, though I could barely hear myself say it.

            Ryūjin nodded and looked towards the Yomi. Right before the light he gave off burned my retinas off, he shot off like a comet across the Sanzu River and into the Yomi. And if I was mistaken, and I pray that I was, but there was a loud scream coming from the Yomi, and I think it was Bāchan. She must not be happy with what Ryūjin and Ojīchan have done to send me back.

“What am I supposed to do now?” I asked as Ojīchan led me away from the Sanzu River.

“You know what to do Tsuna.” he said, and he was right.

“Defeat the Orochi.” I said. “But…how am I supposed to do that?” He’s the strongest monster in all of the Shinto Pantheon.”

“That’s right Tsuna, he’s a monster.” he explained. “Not a god like he claims to be. Which means…”

“Which means he can be destroyed.” I said. I felt hope springing forth in my chest. “But, won’t he be able to come back? Like all other monsters I have faced?”

“In time, perhaps.” he said. “But if you are able to do enough harm to him, he might not be able to reform for countless millennia.” No, there must be a way to permanently defeat him...

“Wait.” I said. Ojīchan looked at me with a questioning look. “This is like with Percy and Kronos.”

“What do you mean son?” asked Izanagi.

“Back in America, Percy and Nico and so many other demigods fought in a war against the Titans, led by Kronos.” I said. “During the final battle in the Olympian Throne Room, Kronos was defeated and his essence was spread so thin that the gods believe he’ll be unable to reform his consciousness, let alone his body. But how could I do that? Defeat something as powerful as the Orochi?”

“You have great power within you Tsuna.” he explained. “Power which isn’t solely Shinto.”

“Does that have something to do with me being a descendant of Poseidon?” I asked.

“You’ve used this power before, and only you can control it.” He said. He…ignored me.

“I was hoping for a direct answer.” I said.

“You’ll make everyone proud Tsuna, I know it.” he said. “And remember to use the Treasures. They are your birthright. They belong to you now.”

“But how do I use the Treasures?” I asked. “The last time I used them I was only acting on instinct, not real skill with them.”

“You’ll figure it out Tsuna, you’re a smart lad.” he said. “I’m sure you’ll figure out the basics when the time is right.”

“But I’m just one demigod.” I said. And Percy and Nico and Kurama…I can’t risk them getting hurt.”

“With you by their side, I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Ojīchan said. “They trust you completely, and they’ll follow you whole heartedly.” His tone then became very serious. “But Tsuna, you must hurry. Now that the Orochi is free, Zeus is about to destroy Japan. He can sense the malice that is the Orochi and is willing to sacrifice all of Japan to stop it from invading America.”

“But how will I know where he is?” I asked. “With all his hatred for the Greeks, he left Percy and Nico alone, so he had to have gone somewhere else.”

“The Orochi wants to destroy what Japan has become, and remake the islands in his image.” he said.

“But _how_ will he do it?” I asked. “Couldn’t he just hide under a rock and wait for Zeus to throw his tantrum?”

“He could, but he’s too impatient.” said Ojīchan. “And he’s afraid that Zeus will leave nothing left for him to cower under. No, to destroy Japan, he’ll need to use the fires of the earth.”

“Fires of the earth?” I asked. “Are you talking about the volcanoes?”

“As you know, Japan is a volcanic nation.” he said. “That is my fault, I must admit.”

“How are volcanoes your fault?” I asked.

“In my anger at your grandmother’s death, I slayed my son, your uncle Kagu-tsuchi.” he explained. “And from the eight pieces of his body formed the volcanoes and his blood formed other deities. But we truly don’t have time to get into our family tree.”

            He waved his hand over me, so I started to glow in this white light. I would almost say that the light was…heavenly. I felt myself getting lighter up until I was floating away from my grandfather, becoming more like a ghostly form of myself. But before I got too far Izanagi grabbed my wrist.

“Before you go Tsuna,” he said, “I just want to tell you that you have made me so proud. I know that this isn’t the life you wanted, and it’s not one your father would have wanted for you, but you’ve made the best of it.” He pulled me close to him and hugged me tight. “I am honored to have you as my grandson.”

            I started to tear up again. Slowly hugging him back I held back my tears. He didn’t need to see me cry again. I pulled away, floating up until I was only being held down by the sleeve of his kimono.

“Sayōnara, Ojīchan.” I said.

            I let go of his sleeve and floated up into the skies of the Yomi. I couldn’t see my Ojīchan anymore. The higher I went, the brighter the white glow became as it enveloped me. Once the white light was all I could see, I smiled, knowing that I would be with my family once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of this posting, I would like to wish all of my readers a very Happy Thanksgiving. I hope you all have enjoyed the penultimate chapter of the the first story of the Umi no Musuko Saga.
> 
> The finale will be posted around December 25th.


	28. Tsuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone will enjoy the finale of Umi no Musuko. Please excuse the length, as this is the LONGEST chapter of the entire story.
> 
> And please tell me what you think, now that this story is over.

                With a deep intake of breath I opened my eyes wide and shot straight up. As my eyes adjusted to the light I felt something squeeze me tight. It was Percy, and he was squeezing the air out of me. His body was shaking as he cried into my shoulder.

“Thank the gods.” he sobbed, pulling me tighter against him.

Wrapping my arms around my brother I hugged him just as tight. “I missed you.”

            We just held onto each other, crying into the other’s shoulder. I really couldn’t imagine what he was feeling, watching me end my life. Percy is protective of his friends and me sacrificing myself to save him and the others must have killed him. We let go and kept each other at arm’s length. Percy was smiling and crying tears of joy.

“You’re grounded.” he said. “You’re not allowed to leave my side for a month.”

“If that’s the punishment,” I said, “I’ll happily serve the time.”

            Kurama came close and started sniffing me. I lowered my hand to him, where he sniffed and licked my hand. As I pet his head I couldn’t help but think what a loyal friend he’s been this entire journey.

“Tsuna…”

            Looking up I saw Nico standing a few feet away, eyes wide with disbelief and his face filled with confusion. I stood up, only to be caught by Percy when I nearly fell. Nodding to him after I got my bearings, Percy let me walk over to the young son of Hades. When I stood in front of him Nico slowly placed his hand over my chest and felt for my heart beat, just to prove that I was alive. When I placed my hand over his he started crying.

            I pulled him into my chest and felt him cry. He was shaking so much, and just letting what he had bottled up flood out. I rubbed his back to soothe him, which only made him grip my shirt tighter and cry harder.

“It’s okay Nico.” I said. “I’m alright.”

“I-I saw y-you die.” He said, his words muffled by my chest. “I-I-I _FELT_ you die.”

“I know.” I said, threading my fingers through his hair. “I’m so sorry.”

            We stood there for a good five minutes, Nico crying and me just holding him. Eventually we separated. I held Nico’s face in my hands, seeing the streaks of tears that stained his cheeks, his blood shot eyes which looked even redder with his pale skin, and in his eyes I saw…no, I sensed that my sacrifice hurt him down to his soul. It broke my heart seeing him like this. He sniffled and a tear was about to fall from the corner of his eye, so I used my thumb to wipe it away.

            And as I stood there, staring into his eyes, I realized that Nico meant more to me than I originally thought. My heart started to beat a little bit faster, although I wasn’t sure why. Before anything or maybe should I say before I could do anything stupid Nico spoke up.

“How are you even alive?” he asked, backing away from me. “I felt your soul leave your body, and then it came back. Your heart was basically cut in half. You lost a lot of blood and-”

“Shh.” I said, pulling him close again. “I know, but I’m okay now. I’m alive.”

“But how did you come back Tsuna?” Percy asked. I separated from Nico, just keeping my hand on his arm. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“There was…an exchange.” I said, remembering Ryūjin’s sacrifice way too vividly. “I don’t want to talk about it. This isn’t really the time for me to explain anyways.” I looked up towards the sky, seeing how it has gotten darker. “We have to destroy the Orochi.”

“I got that much Tsuna,” Percy said as he crossed his arms, “But how are we supposed to that when we don’t know where he went?”

“He’ll be heading to a volcano.” I said. “But I don’t know which one. Whatever’s closest I imagine.”

“How do you know that?” asked Kurama.

“My grandfather told me.” I said. The others looked surprised.

“You’re what?!” they yelled.

“I’ll tell you later.” I promised. “We just need to figure out where we are.”

            Looking around I saw how devastated the cave had become since I was dead. There were rocks and rubble everywhere. Where the seal was… where the Orochi escaped… was a massive crater. There weren’t even any monsters in sight.

“What happened here?” I asked. “After I died, what happened to all the monsters? And how did you all survive?” It looked like no one was going to say anything, until Percy spoke up.

“After you di…d…” Percy said, having trouble saying that one word. “After you died, the seal released some kind of energy. It burst out and caused the cave to start collapsing.”

“It had to be the Orochi.” Nico said. “It must have been weak from being sealed for so long. It attacked every monster in the cave and started to drain their life force. I felt every monster wither away and die. I felt as each and every one of them was, I don’t know, absorbed into the Orochi. All of the monsters dying at once was so overwhelming I started shaking and blacked out.”

“That’s when I tried to protect him.” Percy said. “The moment that Menōmaru and Daranibō ran to fight for their lives Nico cut off the robes I was tied in. And after he passed out I pushed and pulled him out of the way of the falling rock. Any monster that wasn’t being eaten at the time tried to attack us, and with Nico out of commission I had to protect everyone.”

“But Percy only lasted so long.” Kurama said. “Once he was beaten down, an Oni came and nearly smashed us all with his club before the Orochi devoured it.”

“And then the Orochi turned its attention to us.” Percy said. “He called me and Nico Greek Filth. He said how he was going to enjoy killing us. But as he attacked, Sōjōbō stood between us and the Orochi and saved us.”

“How?” I asked. “And how did he stand up to something like the Orochi?”

“Sōjōbō is the king of the Tengu.” Kurama said. “Didn’t you know that?” I shook my head. “Tengu are minor gods Tsuna, and even they had a king. Suzaku once told me about how Sōjōbō has the strength of a thousand Tengu. And Orochi must still be weak, with the way he attacked all the monsters here.”

“So how did he save you guys?” I asked.

“He created the barrier.” Percy said. “When the Orochi asked him why we would protect us of all people, all Sōjōbō said was that he made a promise. They started fighting, and Sōjōbō went into his Divine Form. I looked away just in time before they took their fight outside. After they left Nico woke up. He didn’t let me see if he was alright before he dragged me over to your...” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Your body. I couldn’t stand seeing you with your sword stuck in you, so I pulled it out and threw it away.”

“And you started to revive me.” I said. I looked over to Nico. “Why would you do that? There’s a balance Nico. You should know that.”

Nico looked away, not wanting to meet my gaze. “There always should be exceptions.” I let out a sigh and started to look around.

“What are you looking for?” Percy asked as I was lifted some rock out of my way.

“My sword.” I said. “Where did you toss it?”

“Uh…” Percy said as he looked around. Understandably he wasn’t paying attention to where he threw it at the time.

            We heard the caw of a bird so we all turned our heads over to Yatagarasu, who was trying his hardest to get our attention. He was flapping his wings and scratching at the stones. Walking closer I saw my sword, the Kusanagi, and it looked different.

            Picking it up so I could get a better look at it I instantly saw how its dragon theme was gone. It must have been a side effect from Ryūjin merging with it all those years ago. The guard of the stone had lost its dragon carving, leaving only a solid, polished white stone. The handle had gained a dark green cloth to go along with the blue one. Instead of the dragon head the pommel was now plain silver like the blade itself. It hurt to know that Ryūjin gave up his life for mine.

            As I slid it through my belt loop a soft green light caught my eye. Looking down I saw a small pearl just lying on the ground. Picking it up and giving it a closer look I realized that it looked a lot like the pearl Otohime used to keep Nico alive underwater. This must have been the other Tide Jewel of Ryūjin. If I’m remembering what the book said, then this is Manju, the Tide Flowing Jewel.

Nico tugged on my sleeve, getting my attention as I put the Manju jewel in my pocket. “I think these are yours.” In his hands were the Magatama and the Kagami.

“Thank you Neeks.” I said with a smile. I had Nico hold onto the Mirror while I took the Jewel.

            As I tied the Jewel around my neck, I started to figure out where we were. Since I was blacked out when we were brought to the cavern I obviously had nothing to go by. I asked the others if they saw anything when we were kidnapped, but they said they had bags over their heads.

Yatagarasu cawed at me again to get my attention. “I guess I should thank you for helping bring me back.” I said with a smile towards the sacred bird. With another caw it bowed its head. I kneeled down and ran my fingers down its back. It felt really warm, like the heat given off by a comfortable campfire. And now that I was right next to it, I saw just how big of a bird he was. He seemed a little larger than the bald eagle I saw at the Point Defiance Zoo a few years back. “I don’t suppose you know where we are, would you?”

            Yatagarasu cawed again and flapped its wings excitedly. I fell on my backside when it spread its wings. It flew over to me and two of its legs grabbed me by my shoulders, its talons just barely digging through my shirt. Flapping its wings again it started to fly up, taking me with it.

            As the others yelled after me Yatagarasu flew me through the massive hole in the celling of the cave. With the storm clouds above, I was terrified that Zeus was going to strike me down here and now for even attempting to fly at this point, but this was another lucky day for me (y’know, except the whole self-sacrifice bit.) Yatagarasu was flying somewhat close to the ground which made my landing a bit softer when he dropped me.

“What was that for?!” I asked as I brushed the dirt and snow off. With another caw it looked to its left. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, but it cawed again. I figured it wanted me to look where it was looking, so I did but as I did my eyes went wide.

            Not only did my eyes go wide but my breath got caught in my throat. In the distance was Mt. Fuji, in all of its glory. But between me and the mountain was a giant twister that was carving out a scar on the land, and it was heading towards Mt. Fuji. I squinted my eyes to help me see through the Mist, I saw something snakelike inside the twister. Lightning would strike it, causing the Orochi to snap at the lightning.

“Tsuna!” The others appeared behind me. Nico must have Shadow Traveled them up here. Percy rushed over to me and checked me over to see if I was alright. He was being really over protective.

“Percy I’m fine.” I said, swiping his hand away from my face. He still looked worried. “You should know by now I’m not made of glass.”

“I know.” Percy said. “I just…don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I know how you feel, especially after what just happened,” I said, “But unfortunately we have bigger things to worry about then me getting hurt.” I turned him around so he was looking at the Orochi-nado. “We need to stop that thing.” Percy looked at me like I was insane.

“How?!” he asked “Look at that thing! It’s almost as big as Typhon, and it’s growing!!”

“That’s exactly what it is, the Typhon of the Shinto Pantheon.” I said. “And it’s not at full power yet. Like you just said it’s still growing.”

“How do you know that?” Percy asked.

“I don’t know.” I shook my head. “Intuition? You guys did say it was feeding on the monsters from the cave, so it needed to recharge its power.” I looked towards the mountain. “We need to get to Mt. Fuji before the Orochi starts his plan.”

“I can take us there.” Nico said. That made me scared.

“I’m not letting you guys risk your lives any more than you already have.” I said. “I already gave my life to save the three of you, and I won’t let you give up your lives for this Quest. Just take Percy and Kurama home Nico.”

“I am not leaving you here to fight that thing alone.” Percy said sternly.

“I’m not leaving either!” Nico said.

“The three of you have done enough for me.” I said. “There have been so many times since this Quest started that I feared I lost you. I can’t risk losing you, any of you…again…”

“Tsuna that was just an illusion.” Percy said. “It wasn’t real.”

“The pain I felt was.” I said, gripping the Mirror tight.

“You can’t fight the Orochi by yourself Tsuna.” Nico said. “Don’t you remember what the prophecy said? ‘The power of two Pantheons flow through his veins, with friends by his side the Serpent shall meet his bane’.” The prophecy… Ojīchan said something along those lines.

“The power of two pantheons…” I said as I stared at my hands. I looked up and saw the determined looks my friends had. “You guys are dead set with coming with me, aren’t you?”

Percy smirked. “It’s not like I’m going to leave my brother to die without me by his side.”

“You’re such a loving brother Percy.” I said.

“So do you have a plan?” Nico asked.

“In all honesty Nico,” I said, “I have…a part of a plan…I’ll improvise when I get to that point. But,” I looked behind the others, towards the ocean. “It does involve getting the Orochi to the sea.”

“Why the sea?” Kurama asked.

“Percy and I are the sons of sea gods, and powerful ones at that.” I said. “When we’re in the water, our powers are a lot stronger.”

“And then with the two of us together in the ocean then we’ll have a much better chance to defeat him.” Percy said as he caught on with my plan.

“I know it’s not much, but it’s the best I can come up with right now.” I admitted. “I really wish Annabeth was here right now.”

“Me too.” Percy said with a stupid grin.

“This is not the time to think with your ‘Downstairs Brain’ Perce.” I said as I rolled my eyes. I looked down at the silver Kitsune and kneeled close to him. “Kurama, I need you to stay here and stay safe. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Kurama shook his head. “I need to help you guys too. This is my homeland Tsuna. But…I know I can’t really fight the Orochi. So I’m going to help any animals that haven’t gotten away yet.”

“Yeah, that would be great.” I said. I gave him a smile and petted his head. After giving my hand a lick he ran off into the woods.

“Ready?” Nico asked, holding out his hand.

“As I’ll ever be.” I said, taking Nico’s hand. We looked over to Percy who nodded and gripped Nico’s shoulder tightly. Yatagarasu perched itself on my shoulder before the shadows even moved.

            The shadows swallowed us, and with a force that made me feel like my skin was being peeled off, the shadows dispersed and we were standing in foot deep snow. We all had a little trouble breathing because of the instantaneous exposure to the thin air at this altitude. Nico even fell to his knees. Yatagarasu flew off my shoulder once the shadows dissipated.

“Are you alright?” Percy asked as the two of us helped him up.

“Do you think this counts as being in Zeus’s domain?” Nico asked with slightly labored breathing.

“He’s alright.” I said with a chuckle. I looked towards the east, seeing the ocean again, as well as seeing a major flaw in my not-so-developed plan. “How are we going to get him there?”

“What’ssss thissss?” hissed out that snake-like voice of the Orochi. I looked around to see if I could find the source, but I couldn’t see anything. “How are you even alive?! You’re sssssoul ssssshould be rotting in the Yomi boy! Unlesssssss…”

“My grandfather saved my life you worm!” I yelled.

“Really?” the Orochi said. “Name calling? I expected more from you, Sssson of Ssssusssssano.”

            The wind started to violently pick up. I went closer to the others and brought them closer. The ground started shaking when the Orochi let out a dark chuckle. Soon the twister rose up from the edge of the volcano. But the Mist that formed the twister faded away, and I could see it. I could see the Orochi in all of its monstrosity.

            The Orochi raised itself high above us. It had eight heads, all of them looking like snakes. They all has slightly different coloring of scales to each head. Some were toxic green while others were crimson red like blood. The center head was an evil looking black. And I could feel it’s the power of its venom from here. All the scales faded into a rusty looking dirt brown the closer one looks to its stomach. There were even small trees growing along its back. But as I stared at it, it seemed to shift into something resembling a dragon and back to a snake. It had to be still gaining its strength back, not being able to hold its draconian form.

“I knew it.” I said. “You’re not at full strength yet.”

“Oh really?” The Orochi said. He stood up straighter and roared. Parts of his body started glowing brightly. It must have his attempt in going into a Divine Form, and I felt my skin crawl with the power he let out. “Do you think that now?” He let out a low cackle, keeping his center head staring at me while his other seven move around as he talked. “Your fatherssss' little sssseal may have weakened me sssslightly, but don’t worry Sssson of Sssssussssanoo, I’ll get my full power back ssssoon enough.”

            I really didn’t like the way his other heads were moving. I didn’t know where to keep watch. I saw Percy and Nico ready themselves out of the corner of my eye. I tightened my grip on my sword as the Orochi continued talking.

“You’re planning ssssomething, aren’t you?” it asked. “Whatever it issss, it won’t work. Ssssussssanoo wassss barely able to defeat me the firssst time we fought, and it took the help of his missssserable brother and sssissster to ssseal me. What can you do boy? What can you do againssst me?!”

“I…I don’t know.” I admitted. “But I won’t stop until you’re destroyed!”

The Orochi let out a deep laughter that shook the ground beneath our feet. “I cannot be desssstroyed! I am the darknessss in the heartssss of Japan. I have whisssspered my desssieresss into their mindsss and have caussssed great turmoil for the entire world. They may not have realized it but the people of Japan have killed for me. I am their god now!”

            He caused all the tragic events that Japan has caused in history? Wait, so that means _he_ twisted the leaders of Japan to attack Pearl Harbor. _He_ made the Japanese army invade China. Because of _HIM_ he made Japan do all those terrible, terrible things.

“You really think that you are a god?” I asked before laughing. Maybe if I can get him angry, than he won’t think straight and I can get more time to fully make a plan. “You’re nothing more than an over grown garden snake,” He glowered his many eyes. “A Ghidorah impersonator!” He started to growl in the back of his throat. “You call yourself a god when in reality you are just a monster!”

            That did it. He lunged all of his heads at us. Before his attack landed the three of us jumped out of the way. I slipped on a patch of snow and slid down the mountain a little bit. I stabbed my sword into the ground to stop sliding. One of the Orochi’s heads saw me once I stopped and sneered before lunging to swallow me in one bite. When he got close a pillar of black rock hit the side of his face and threw him off course.

“ _Thank you Nico_.” I thought as I climbed back up to the top.

            Another pillar of black rock rammed into the stomach of the Orochi. He staggered as the wind was knocked out of him. The black center head fell next to me as I climbed onto more stable ground. I sliced at it with the Kusanagi and made a deep gash just under the eye. It reeled back in pain and thrashed around. Through its erratic movements I saw the wound bleeding, not Ichor, but regular monster blood, proving that he was a monster instead of a god.

“I knew it.” I said to myself.

            I really don’t know how long we were fighting the Orochi for. But the thunder clouds were getting darker and lightning was flashing more often. And I was starting to see that the longer we kept fighting, the more the Orochi became more like a dragon. The hiss in his voice was getting weaker too. Despite not being at full strength the Orochi was a powerful enemy. From what I could tell I was the only one that actually landed a hit. And the Orochi was pushing the three of us towards the edge of the crater of the volcano.

The Orochi laughed again, relishing in what he thinks was victory. “None of you ever ssstood a chanccce against me.” His body started glowing as he said something in some ancient language. I heard something crack behind me. Turning my head I saw lava started to fill the crater. “I will very much enjoy the sssight of you all burning with Japan.”

            After all we’ve been through, it’s all going to end by being burnt by molten rock? As far as heroic deaths go, this has to be the worst. I hated this. I hated knowing that I keep dragging Percy and Nico to their deaths. And now that we’re fighting the Orochi, there’s no way I can save them. I mean, it took the Noble Three together to seal the monster in the first place.

            But, the way Izanagi talked about the Orochi made it seem like I could defeat him. He said to use the Treasures to help, but I really don’t know how to use them. Use my instincts, he said. Easier said than done when fighting a giant snake. But if using them is our only to survive this fight, I might as well use them. Like Izanagi said, they do belong to me now. And if I could just get the Orochi to the water…

I got an idea, but it was a long shot. “Guys, I need you by me a couple of minutes.”

“What do you have planned Tsuna?” Percy asked.

“Something crazy that might not even work.” I said. Percy gave me look before shrugging his shoulders.

“Good enough for me.” he said. It felt great knowing how much he trusted me. The wind started to pick up around us until it was a small hurricane made of snow and rain surrounding the Orochi. It was so strong that the Orochi was being pushed back.

“Nico, the Mirror.” I said over the wind. He nodded and handed the Mirror over.

“I’ll try to help Percy.” he said. Struggling against the wind he walked over to Percy and stabbed his sword into the ground. I saw something pitch black move across the Orochi through the wind storm. Nico had to be using the shadows to restrain the Orochi.

“Let’s hope this works.” I said.

            I looked up and hoped that it was night. I raised the Kusanagi above my head and concentrated. The clouds above me started to swirl slightly. I concentrated harder but it didn’t help.

“What do you think you are doing?!” yelled the Orochi as he struggled against the wind and shadows.

“ _Please Dad_.” I prayed. “ _I need your help_.”

            The Kusanagi started glowing and the clouds above me swirled apart. Shining through the hole in the sky was a full moon. I couldn’t help but take a moment to stare at it, but I snapped myself out of my daze. Then with a howl the Orochi broke out of the shadow binds and pushed himself through Percy’s wind storm.

            I had to act quickly. I raised the Mirror and angled it so it reflected the light of the moon. Focusing on what I want the Mirror amplified the moon light and blasted out a silver burst of light that shone on all eight heads of the Orochi.

The Orochi stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. “What wasss that sssupposssed to do? Nothing?” He chuckled. “The Yata no Kagami’sss power hasss no hold on me.”

I was going to believe him. That is until I saw something forming behind him. “Are you sure about that?” I said with a smile

“Of courssse insssect.” the Orochi said smugly. Percy and Nico came close to me with wide eyes. “Do you really think that Tsukuyomi’sss pathetic little illussssssionsss will help y-”

**_SKREEOOONK!!_ **

            The Orochi was interrupted by the greatest sound I have ever heard in my life. He whipped his heads around to see what on earth could have made such a sound and bared his fangs with a loud hiss. Percy was trying to make a sound while looking between me and the illusion I made. Nico on the other hand looked scared, as if think ‘Oh great, another monster to deal with.’

“Tsuna,” Nico asked, “What is that thing?”

“That Nico,” I said, “is Godzilla.”

            And I picked the best incarnation of the King of the Monsters to cast into this fight. He had prominent dark green scales that faded into a charcoal black. All along his back were long, jagged dorsal plates that had just a hint of a purple tint to them. He had a long, thin reptilian face with rows of curved fangs. His claws looked wicked sharp. My illusionary Godzilla swung his long tail back and forth, just waiting for me to give the word.

The Orochi broke out into hysterics. “And what isss thisss sssupposssed to be?” he asked as he slithered closer to Godzilla. “Your trump card? It doesssn’t even look that ssstrong, even for an illusssion. It doesssn’t even look that real.” Godzilla snarled at him.

“Tsuna what are you planning?” Percy asked.

“I’m going to get that over grown snake into the ocean.” I said. “Trust me.” I looked to Godzilla, and feeling the power of the Mirror in my hand I have him the order. “Have some fun.”

            With that Godzilla chomped down on one of the Orochi’s necks and dug his claws in another. The Orochi howled in pain and tried to fight back as he was being dragged down Mt. Fuji. You have no idea how glorious it was to see your favorite monster duking it out with something that wanted you dead. It was like I was in an actual Godzilla move, a dream come true. But I will admit that the Orochi was putting up a descent fight.

“What part of your mind actually thought that this was a good idea?!” screamed Percy. “I mean, what will the Mortals think? What can they even see?”

“It was the only thing I could think of.” I admitted. “We needed to get him to the ocean, and the Mirror can make illusions real, so I thought ‘What the hell’. Besides, how cool is this? Monster versus monster, it’s like a dream come true for me.”

“But look at the rate they’re going Tsuna.” Nico said. “They’re  barely gaining any ground against each other. It could take hours to drag the Orochi to the water, and who knows how long your illusion will last.”

            Sadly Nico was right. But this fight was too awesome! In the end though I decided not drag this out (we have a time limit, remember) and went for a different tactic. I was hoping to see Godzilla’s Atomic Breath in person though.

“You’re right.” I said. “We need something that flies.”

            Concentrating on a different Kaiju, I used the Mirror’s power to shift Godzilla into none other than his arch-nemesis King Ghidorah. The black scales changed into brilliant gold, and Godzilla’s dorsal plates shrank into his back, only for large wings to grow in their place. Godzilla’s one tail split into two and Godzilla’s arms stretched and became the two other heads of Ghidorah.

            Knowing who Ghidorah was based off of, it was sort of like watching the Orochi fight a much more impressive version of itself. Ghidorah’s two other heads wrapped around two other heads of the Orochi before biting down to lock their hold as the tails wrapped around the Orochi’s stomach.

“Can that thing get him to the shore?” Nico asked as I stuffed the Mirror between my pants and my shirt behind my back.

“I think.” I said. My head was starting to hurt. “It’s the strongest monster I could think of that could fly.”

            I sent a mental command to Ghidorah to start flying the Orochi to the ocean. It started flapping its wings and was able to lift the Orochi off the ground. The Orochi struggled against Ghidorah’s hold and attacked with his five other heads.

“We should get to the shore as soon as possible.” Nico said.

“He’s right.” Percy said. “The sooner we get there, the sooner you and I can defeat him.”

“It’s not going to be that simple Percy.” I said.

“Why?” he asked.

“Look at him.” I said, point to the flying monsters. “He clearly isn’t that hurt. And even if we get him to the sea, he’s not damaged enough for us to defeat, even when we’re empowered by the ocean.”

“Maybe you should go the sea first Percy.” Nico suggested. “While you get ready for him Tsuna and I will weaken the Orochi as much as we can.”

“Ok, that’s a good plan and all Nico, but how will I get there?” Percy asked as he looked towards the ocean. “It’s like a hundred miles away!”

I heard a familiar cry not too far from us. “With his help.” I said. Yatagarasu flew towards us. I raised my arm so he could have somewhere to perch. “Where did you go?” The sacred bird let out a series of chirps as he told me the story. I would’ve thought the messenger of Amaterasu could, I don’t know, speak but I guess not. “Okay, Yatagarasu I need your help. Can you carry Percy down to the shore? He needs to be in the water to help us defeat the Orochi.”

            Yatagarasu let out a loud caw and flew of my arm. Flying over to Percy he grabbed my brother by the shoulders. Percy looked scared, not that I can blame him. He’s about to go flying, which Zeus threatened him not to do.

“Just don’t take me too hi-IIIIIGH!” Wow, I didn’t figure Yatagarasu could fly so fast. He was carrying Percy just above the ground, swerving and dodging around hills and large rocks.

“We should get going Tsuna.” Nico said. He was looking tired, the black spots under his eyes more defined than I have ever seen them.

“Are you up to it?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Nico-” I started.

“Not now Tsuna.” he snapped. “We have more important things to deal with.”

“But I don’t want you to-” He cut me off with a glare. I raised my hands defensively. “Alright, but if you’re feeling weak or anything because you’re over using your powers, tell me, okay?” He just stared at me. “Please Nico, just promise me.”

“Okay Tsuna.” He said after he let out a breath. I don’t know what came over me, but I leaned in with a smile on my face and kissed his cheek. His eyes went wide and his face turned so red, and I’m sure mine wasn’t any less red.

“Uh…sorry Neeks.” I said as I scratched the back of my head. Ugh, my face feels like it’s about to explode, I was so embarrassed. “Can…Can we forget that happened?”

“Y-Yeah, sure.” Nico said as he looked away. “Let’s go.” He held out his hand for me to grab, and he was shaking. When I grabbed his hand I gave him a reassuring squeeze. Though, I don’t think that helped with our embarrassment.

            The shadows swallowed us and then we emerged underneath a small tree. There was dirt and dead grass all around us. I was about to ask Nico why he took us to the wrong location until I saw one of the Orochi’s heads rise above us. It bared its fangs and bit Ghidorah. The head we were on started to move about erratically so we grabbed the tree for support. It was at this time that I realized that the Orochi has gotten bigger.

“Do you really think you can win?” the Orochi asked, shaking the ground beneath our feet. “Your illusssion, while impressssssive, will not stop me.”

            His other heads started lunging at my Ghidorah, and he was hurting him. Granted Ghidorah is a villain, I always liked him (though Godzilla and Mothra I liked better) so I got angry seeing the Orochi hurting him. I tried to focus and have Ghidorah use his electric bite abilities he had in the films, but it didn’t work.

“You think you can ussse the Treasuresss to defeat me, but your wrong.” the Orochi said. I ignored him since he was just trying to psych me out. “You’re jussst like your father. He usssed tricksss to defeat me, like you. He got me drunk before chopping off my headsss. He wasss a coward.”

“My father was not a coward!” I yelled. “He was a strategist!”

“Your father wasss a fool!” The Orochi said. “He wasss nothing! Jussst like you.”

I gripped my sword tighter. “My father may have had to trick you to destroy you, but what I’m using are gifts! And just because Susanoo is my father, doesn’t make me the same as him. I’m his son!”

            I stabbed the Kusanagi through the skull of the head we were on. The Orochi moved violently around, nearly throwing me and Nico off. I grabbed Nico by the waist and pulled him close while I held on to my sword. After the head stopped moving as drastically Nico gave me a nod. I let go of him and we started stabbing and slicing the head. I was hoping that since Nico’s sword absorbs the life force of monsters that he was doing even more long lasting damage to the Orochi.

            One of the other Orochi heads rose up near us. I just barely took notice of it in the corner of my eye. I saw it glaring at me. It came really close, too close to just glare at me like I’m sort of bug. Since it was so close I swung the Kusanagi across the eye. It reeled back in pain, it shooting me a look that would probably scare Zeus himself. It flashed its teeth before lunging at me.

In that instant I turned around. “Nico!!” I yelled as I ran towards him.

            He looked at me, eyes going wide when he saw the Orochi head. I tackled him and wrapped my arms around Nico as we fell. We were free falling for a couple of seconds before we roughly landed on another head. The Orochi screamed while we were falling, and was still screaming now. I rolled onto my back, my arms still wrapped around Nico, where I saw that the head we were just on was limp in the mouth of the head whose eye I gouged out.

“What?” Nico asked, struggling out of my arms. “What happened?”

“That head, it’s, well, dead.” I said.

“It must have damaged itself too much with that attack.” Nico said.

“But it will take more than that to defeat it.” I said. I stood up, only to get dizzy and fell to my knees.

“Tsuna, are you okay?” Nico looked worried.

“N-no, I don’t feel good…” I said. I felt sick. My vision was a little blurry and my forehead was dripping with sweat. I felt like I had no energy left in me.

“Look Tsuna!” Nico said. I looked up and saw the Orochi heads literally ripping pieces off of Ghidorah. “Tsuna, the Mirror…” He grabbed it from underneath my shirt (I couldn’t help but notice when his fingers touched the skin of my back) and showed me that it was glowing in an intense silver light. “Tsuna the Mirror is draining your energy to feed your monster. You need to drop the illusion!”

“I can’t.” I said. “Not until we’re at the ocean. And until then,” I stood up and fought through the wave of nausea that hit me. “Until then, you and I are going to do everything we can to weaken the Orochi.”

“Are you sure?” Nico asked.

I flashed him a smile. “You’re cute when you worry.” I can’t believe I said that. “Uh, um, I mean…Come on, I can’t hold Ghidorah for too long.”

            Nico nodded, his cheeks red again. Gods, what’s wrong with me? I continued to stab the Kusanagi through the Orochi’s head. I really don’t know how much longer I can keep sustain Ghidorah, but I have to keep it up until we’re near the ocean. I looked over to Nico, who was stabbing the base of the skull. He plunged his sword there, but other than a yelp in pain the head didn’t seem too bothered by it. Nico must have been annoyed because he used his powers to make a fissure which, while it didn’t kill the head, it left a massive wound. I think I could see its spine, er, well one of its many spines.

            A flash of lightning gave me an idea. Susanoo is the god of the sea and storms, but I wonder if that extends to lightning storms. No better way to know than to try. I ran over to Nico and told him to stand back. Pointing my sword to the sky, I concentrated and prayed that this would work. The clouds began to swirl, and lighting gathered at that one spot. I swung my sword down, aiming it at the exposed spine and a large bolt of lightning striked the Orochi. Yay, lighting control, Zeus is really going to love now.

            The head we were on went limp and fell on another. It started to slide off, so I grabbed Nico and jumped onto the other head. Two head down, six to go. Easier said than done. I helped Nico up when I sensed the ocean was close. I even saw the beach not too far away. We were going to make it. But then I heard Ghidorah scream. I looked up and saw that the Orochi had Ghidorah’s two side heads between its teeth. It tightened its jaws around the golden dragon heads before biting them off completely. The two Ghidorah necks unwound from the Orochi heads they were holding onto before they let go and fell, fading into moonlight as they did.

            We started to descend, but we weren’t close enough to the water yet. Ghidorah started to flicker from existence so I grabbed the Mirror and poured as much energy as I could into it. I needed to get us to the ocean, no matter the cost. Ghidorah looked a bit more solid, but he was hurt. I tried healing him but it was taking all of my focus just to keep him flying.

“You are only delaying the inevitable.” The Orochi said. Oh, how I missed his voice…NOT! “I will kill you before we reach the water.”

            He started thrashing about again. I had to keep my focus on Ghidorah, so Nico stabbed his sword into the Orochi’s head and grabbed me tight. It was hard for Nico, I’m sure, to keep use as steady as he did with the way the Orochi was trying to toss us off.

“Just a little farther Tsuna!” Nico yelled.

“GET OFF OF ME!” yelled the Orochi. He was getting so angry, and I felt a little proud knowing I was pissing him off so much.

            But it wasn’t as nice as I thought, especially when he started ramming his other heads at the one me and Nico are on. It’s willing to bludgeon a part of its self in order to kill us. Nico was holding me tighter, and when one of the heads aimed straight for us he put up a shadow barrier around us. It protected us, but the barrier fell after the Orochi pulled back. Nico loosened his grip around me.

“Nico?” I said. “Nico!”

            Nico was passed out and leaning against me. The Orochi chuckled above me, knowing I had to make a choice: drop the illusion and save Nico or let us get smashed and the illusion ends anyways. The Orochi head reeled back and struck. I made my choice though. I dropped the Mirror, which fell over the edge of the head, grabbed Nico’s sword and pushed Nico off.

            Free falling wasn’t as much fun when you have your best friend unconscious in front of you and the mass of self-centered Japanese evil that wants you dead behind you. The only real good thing I can make out of this is that we were falling over the ocean. I would be safe from the plunge at this height, but Nico would splatter like an egg. I did everything I could to get to Nico sooner. As I dove to save Nico I saw our swords and the Mirror falling not too far from him. But Nico was the priority. I couldn’t live without Nico in my life.

“ _Please Dad, Poseidon, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Bāchan and Ojīchan,_ ” I prayed. “ _Please help me save him_!!”

            They must have heard my prayers because I caught up with Nico. And it was great timing to since he just woke up. As soon as I had him in my arms he woke up and started freaking out. But that may have been because of the Orochi yelling at us from behind. The water was getting closer and closer, so I turned around so my back was facing the ocean.

“Nico take a deep breath!” I said. Nico buried his face into my shoulder and nodded.

            The moment I hit the water I felt my energy return. Gods I love being the son of a sea god. We fell into the murky depths, and since Nico can’t breathe underwater I made an air bubble for him. As soon as I did the Orochi slammed into the water. I felt the shock wave his landing made, and I’m sure every sea creature in a hundred miles felt it too. I started to swim to the beach to Nico in dry land. We passed one of the Orochi’s heads while swimming and I saw that it looked stunned.

“ _Not so invincible after all, are you_?” I thought.

“There’s Percy!” Nico said as he tugged on my sleeve.

            Percy was floating not too far off. In his arms were mine and Nico’s swords and the Yata no Kagami. He craned his neck towards the beach, motioning us to follow him. As soon as we walked onto solid ground I hugged Percy and checked Nico over.

“I’m fine Tsuna.” Nico said as he took his sword from Percy. “We need to think of something. I was hoping to do more to him than we did.”

“Something that huge falling from that height is bound to be at least dazed for a couple of minutes, no matter how strong it is.” I said.

“So how’s your plan coming along?” Percy asked, handing me my sword and the Mirror.

“Still a work in progress.” I said. “But whatever else I plan won’t be enough. It took everything me and Nico got to take down a single head at a time.”

“But what about the Treasures?” Percy asked.

I shook my head. “Using the power of the Mirror took a lot out of me, and that was just one illusion.”

“Have you tried to use the Jewel?” Percy asked. “What about your sword? Isn’t it one of the Treasures?”

“Yeah, I guess.” I said. “I haven’t really used the Kusanagi’s abilities, mostly just using it to help me focus.”

“It looked like you were doing some pretty awesome stuff with them.” Percy said.

“What I did was nothing compared to what they could be doing.” I said. “I mean, they are the most powerful relics in Japan. And what I’ve been able to do has been wearing me down.”

“What can the Jewel do?” Nico asked. “Other than heal, I mean.”

“I don’t know.” I said as I fiddled with the Magatama.

“And we don’t have time to figure it out.” Percy said. He pointed to the water, where we saw that the water was receding. It was like there was a tsunami was about to form.

“The Orochi is coming,” I said, “And I bet he’s pissed. Nico? What’s wrong?”

“I know a way that we can slow the Orochi down.” he said, looking around.

“How?” Percy asked.

“This area is filled with the dead.” said Nico. “Most of them are warriors. Maybe I can summon an army to help us.”

“Are you sure?” I asked. “When you summoned the four samurai on the cliff edge you looked like you were going to pass out.”

“I didn’t tell you before, but they died peacefully and with honor.” Nico explained. “They didn’t want to be brought back.”

“My grandmother probably wasn’t much help either with your trying to raise the souls of her domain.” I said. “But maybe I can help.”

“How can you help?” Nico asked.

“When I was…dead…” I said. “My grandparents told me that some people consider my father as a god of the Yomi. Because of that, I have a very small connection to the Yomi. So maybe my connection is strong enough, when coupled with your abilities, to raise the dead here.”

“Whatever you are going to do, do it quick.” Percy said. In the distance I could see the water starting to churn.

            The Orochi burst from the water in fury, larger than when he fell into the water. And it no longer looked like a snake. It finally shed its skin and became a dragon. But that didn’t mean that it still wasn’t hurt. And I could sense that it wasn’t quite at full strength yet, but it was almost there. The thing that took my attention though was that only three of his heads were moving, including the center head.

“The center head must be the brain.” I said through the Orochi’s roars. “If we can destroy it, then the Orochi will die.”

“I am going to eat your soul Umi no Musuko!!” The Orochi screamed in absolute fury. At least he didn’t have that stupid hiss anymore. “You will never go to the Yomi!! You will forever be devoured, never truly dying yet never truly alive!! An eternity of pain and torment awaits you!!”

“I’ll buy you guys some time.” Percy said as he walked out into the water. “But I don’t know how much.”

“Whatever you can get us.” Nico said. Percy nodded and continued until he was waist deep in water.

“Please be careful Perce.” I said. “I can’t risk losing you.”

Percy gave me a lopsided grin. “I’ll see you soon guys.” He dove beneath the waves, and I prayed to Dad and Poseidon to keep him safe.

“I hope he’s strong enough out there.” I said.

“He’ll be alright.” Nico assured me. “He’s one of the strongest people I have ever met. You don’t have to worry about him.”

“I can’t help it Nico.” I said. “He’s my brother.”

“Then you should know how strong he is.” Nico said. A loud thunder clap boomed from overhead. “We should get some help now.”

            He closed his eyes. After a moment he nodded his head at me to join him. I placed one hand on his shoulder and intertwined our fingers as I gripped his hand. I felt them, all the dead in the area. I could feel their anguish, their anger, their pride, all of the emotions they felt when they died. Is this what Nico feels when he uses his abilities? I sensed them all resisting Nico’s summoning. Maybe Bāchan was preventing them from rising, so maybe if _I_ asked…

“Fallen warriors of Japan, listen to me.” I said. “We are all facing our end. The Yamata no Orochi is here, and he is threating to not only destroy Japan, but the entire world as we know it. Even though you are dead you have to have loved ones and descendants that you don’t want to die.”

            The wind began to pick up. The Orochi was surrounded by a hurricane, much larger than the ones I’ve seen Percy make before. He was so much stronger on the ocean. And then two large hands of water rose from the ocean and started to pummel the Orochi. Only Percy could have thought of that, and it was so cool. But it wasn’t enough, I know it, so I kept talking to the dead.

“I know that you are all at peace and died honorable deaths, but you have to help us. The Orochi will destroy everything we hold dear, in life and in death. I know I mean nothing to you, but I am the Son of Susanoo, heir to the Shinto Pantheon, chosen by the Noble Three themselves. I ask for your help not just for me, but for my friends, the people of Japan, and _your_ descendants! Please, I beg of you, help us!!”

            Bāchan must have decided to take pity on me. The ground started shaking as the dead crawled their way out of the dirt. Some of them were armor clad samurai; others were soldiers from World War 2. There were even some ninjas! All of them looked like what you’d expect of zombies though, which was disgusting, but I will have to admit, they were more like the cursed crewmen of the Black Pearl in Pirates of the Caribbean.

            The army of the dead ran into the water. I think I should thank Bāchan whenever I get a chance, maybe even offer up a cheeseburger when I get back to Camp or something. Nico slumped to the ground with a grunt. I kneeled down and held him close. He looked paler and his face was drenched in sweat. I cupped his cheek with my hand and felt so worried about him. Summoning this much dead must be taking a lot out of him.

“Please hold on Neeks.” I pleased. The Orochi roared, drawing my attention. He was thrashing about, tossing the undead off of him. They moved a lot faster than I expected. “They’re doing it Nico! They’re hurting him!”

            Admittedly, on their one the undead weren’t going to do much in damaging a creature like the Orochi. But with the undead army the Nico and I summoned, the total amount of damage to him will be great. That, plus Percy beating him repeatedly with his giant water hands had to be weakening him. After several minutes of being stabbed, shot, and bludgeoned the Orochi finally shook off most of the undead, only the strongest holding on. He slammed his tails in the water and then the water hands melted back into the ocean, the hurricane fading away with them.

“What happened?” Nico asked. His voice was quiet.

“Percy must have been hit by the tails.” I said. I set Nico down and headed for the water.

“Where are going?” Nico asked as he sat up.

“I need to see if Percy is alright.” I said. I was up to my waist in the water before I stopped. I turned around and saw Nico leaning against his sword for support. As much as I wanted to check on Percy I couldn’t just up and leave Nico like this.

“Go get him” Nico said with a small smile. “I’ll be fine.

I knew that deep down, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’ll worry about him. “I’ll be right back.” I said, looking him straight in the eye. “But if anything happens Nico, I want you to release the undead. Your health is more important to me.”

“But the Orochi-” Nico started.

“Don’t fight me on this Nico.” I said sternly. “I can see that keeping them fighting the Orochi is draining you, and they haven’t even been fighting for ten minutes. Promise me.”

“But-”

“Promise me.” Nico nodded, and I had this feeling well up in my chest.  I bit my lip so I wouldn’t get distracted by it and dove beneath the waves.

            The ocean depths were insanely dark. But thankfully as a child of a sea god I had good navigation in the ocean, no matter how dark or how deep I went. Thinking like Percy I went straight for where the Orochi was, because he had to be close by when the Orochi hit him. When I was near him I saw the Orochi thrashing about in the water making a large torrent of bubbles every time he slammed his tails in the water, all the while being climbed on by the undead.

            I went deeper, dodging around a couple of the Orochi’s tails. I found Percy floating just above the sea floor, surrounded by a school of fish. I think they were seeing if he was alright. When I got close they broke apart. Percy was breathing, which was good. I couldn’t find Riptide anywhere, but I knew that it would appear in his pocket again soon.

“ _Look out_!!” yelled the school of fish before swimming away.

            One of the Orochi’s tails was heading right for us. I couldn’t just leave Percy there to get squished. So instead I raised the Kusanagi and swung, creating a blade of water. It was much stronger than the ones I made before and it sliced straight through the oncoming tail. I could hear the Orochi scream from this deep in the water. Since he now more than likely knew where I was I grabbed Percy and swam as fast as I could to the surface. On my way up I saw the undead warriors starting to literally fall apart. I needed to get back to Nico as soon as I could.

I broke the surface, where the Orochi saw me. “There you are whelp!” he cried. He rammed one of his heads at us, and at the last second I made a current push me and Percy out of the way. Water splashed over us as the head hit the surface.

            I continued to swim me and Percy towards the shore, the Orochi hot on our trails. We were so close now that I could see Nico. From here I could see that he wasn’t doing well. He was barely able to hold himself up by hanging off his sword.

“ _Please just release them Nico before you kill yourself_!!” I thought, hoping he would do it. But he’s too stubborn.

            Right when I could touch the ground with the tip of my shoe the Orochi dove at us. I was able to push us out of the way just enough so we weren’t hit but we were sent flying by the force of the Orochi’s attack. I ended up landing on Nico. As soon as I got up I saw that he was knocked out. I tried to wake him up but he wouldn’t budge. He was still breathing so I should be grateful. And that’s when I felt I was being stared at.

            Turning around, there was the Orochi just staring down at me. His three remaining heads were glaring at me, at my soul. I walked forward a bit, making sure to keep myself between my friends and the Orochi. The giant serpent glared at me while he lowered his heads a bit.

“You are quite the annoyance.” he said. “I am going to make you suffer _greatly_ for what you have done to hinder my goals.”

“I’m not afraid of you.” I said.

“Oh, of course you’re not, of course you’re not.” The Orochi said. One of his heads looked behind me. “But you are afraid for the lives of your friends, are you not?” I felt myself stiffen up before I turned to see the others. Percy was slowly crawling over to Nico, who was still unconscious. “Unlike my so called ‘servants’, I will not spare them. I will kill them Son of Susanoo. I will make them suffer before I destroy you.”

“You’ll be bringing down the wrath of Poseidon and Hades on yourself if you kill them.” I threatened. “Contrary to popular belief the gods do love their children.”

“Please.” The Orochi said with a roll of his six eyes. “I don’t threaten like Sōjōbō. What can the Olympian pests do to me? I am far stronger than them, than their Typhon.”

“I can feel your arrogance from here.” I said. “You’re already risking the wrath of Olympus itself just by having Ajari and Tsuchigumo come and kidnap me. But if you kill Percy and Nico, the earth will split open and the dead shall rise en masse with an endless wave of darkness by their side. The oceans and all that reside there will hunt you down and drag you into a desolate, watery grave. There will be no place on earth for you to hide. Together, Hades and Poseidon will make Tartarus look like Paradise for what they will have in store for you.”

“Well, well, well.” The Orochi sounded impressed. “Look who learned to talk big. But it matters not. Zeus already has plans to destroy Japan, as do I. But I will survive his…how would you call it? Oh yes, his nuclear strike. And now, if you excuse, I have some Greeks to slaughter.”

            I should have seen it coming. But I was distracted by my threat about Hades and Poseidon. The sand shifted in front of me before the Orochi’s tail burst out and whipped me away from my friends. Percy yelled at me as I rolled across the beach. As soon as I could I stood up and, as if in slow motion, watched as the Orochi lunged at Percy and Nico. Every step I took as I ran to them felt like I was running a mile in lead shoes. My heart was thundering in my head.

            The closer the Orochi got to my friends the angrier I got. I clenched my fist tightly and remembered the other times I felt this angry. There was that time when Percy told me that he was spying on me in Camp. Then there was that time when we were being chased by Madam Konchū and when I destroyed the centipede woman. And then when I learned mom had died. Every time I was this angry there were tremors and earthquakes.

            When I was dead Ryūjin called me the descendant of Poseidon. Poseidon claimed me at Camp for a reason. Ojīchan said that within me was a great power that isn’t Shinto. I ran through my mind what makes Poseidon and Susanoo different. Obviously both are sea gods, as well as having control over storms. But then I finally realized: Poseidon is also called the Earthshaker!

            Knowing what I have to do, I first needed to stop Orochi from killing Percy and Nico. I thrust my hand towards the sea before flinging it in the Orochi’s direction. A massive wave rose from the ocean and slammed into the Eight Forked Serpent. This distracted him enough that I was able to use the water sliding off his body to form tight tendrils to hold him at bay. The Kusanagi started glowing as I tightened my grip around. It must be helping me keep the Orochi at bay, which was extremely difficult as sweat was starting to form on my forehead.

I got back between the Orochi and my friends, who were helping each other up. “Are you two alright?” They nodded. “Good. Now stay behind me.”

The Orochi struggled against his bindings, snapping and growling at me. “I will end you! You will never defeat me!”

“In all of your years, you should have learned to never underestimate your opponent.” I said.

“Underestimate?” he asked. “You are just a mere mortal, the vile spawn of a human and a god. You have an insignificant fraction of your father’s abilities and you can’t use the full powers of the Sacred Regalia. You will perish by my might!” He broke free of the tendrils and reeled back.

“There’s one thing that you don’t know about me.” I said.

            I set the Kusanagi in the sand and curled my right hand into a fist. I focused on the anger I felt at the Orochi and what I really hope was my inheritance from Poseidon. The Orochi bared its fangs and lunged two of its remaining heads at me. When they were just about to hit me I punched at them. Just like with Madam Konchū the heads were frozen. And the next second, the entire area started to violently shake, the epicenter coming from my fist. For a brief moment the air itself cracked apart before the two Orochi heads were ripped apart by the force of the power.

“I’m also the descendant of Poseidon!” I yelled.

            The Orochi screamed so loud that I’m sure even the Mortals could hear it. He backed up into the ocean while he dealt with the pain. I actually fell to my knees, sick to my stomach and ready to pass out. My hands were shaking uncontrollably.

“What was that?” Percy asked as he and Nico helped me up.

“It’s what I inherited from Poseidon.” I said.

“Are you okay?” Nico asked. I nodded.

“But we just learned that your Susanoo’s son, not Dad’s.” Percy said.

“Turns out we are related Perce.” I said. “Izanagi, my grandfather, and Ryūjin said that I’m the descendant of Poseidon. That’s what I have earthquake powers.”

“’Kay, so it’s cool that we’re related,” Percy said, “But how do you have earthquake powers, and why did Dad claim you if you’re not his son? I don’t even have that kind control over that aspect of Dad’s abilities.”

The Orochi’s pain filled movements were beginning to go away. “Let’s ask him after we kill that thing.” I said as I pulled the Kusanagi from the sand. And as the Orochi calmed down, I got an idea. A very stupid, practically suicidal idea, but an idea none the less.

“What’s going on in that head of yours Tsuna?” Percy asked.

“When I give you a signal, I need you to launch me at the Orochi.” I said. “And then I’ll need you to catch me Nico.”

“Tsuna no offense but that sounds-” Percy said.

“Stupid?” I finished. “Yeah, I know. Just go along with me.” They nodded slowly, and their eyes screamed ‘He’s crazy!’”

“What are you?!” The Orochi screamed after he saw me walk into the water.

“I have the blood of two Pantheons within me.” I said. “I am the son of Susanoo and the descendant of Poseidon.”

“Freak!” bellowed the Orochi. “Abomination!” He started slithering his way closer.

“Now Percy!” I screamed.

             At that instant Percy used the water around my feet to launch me like a missile towards the Orochi. I tried focusing my earthquake power in the tip of the Kusanagi, praying to Dad and Poseidon that it worked. As I was flying I saw the Kusanagi glowing, so hopefully this works. The Orochi wasn’t expecting it and was left wide open. I was heading to the base of the center head’s neck, where I stabbed the Kusanagi in him. I released the earthquake power, seeing the stab wound break apart like what happened to the air when I punched the Orochi earlier.

            The Orochi screamed in agony and writhed in pain. I felt like I had absolutely no energy left. It was taking everything I had left just to keep a hold of the Kusanagi. But with the way the Orochi was flailing around the Kusanagi was starting to slide out of the stab wound.

            When it finally slipped free I started falling. Shadows formed near me as I fell, and then I felt arms wrap around my chest. Smiling up at Nico I let him take me back to solid ground. We appeared next Percy as the Orochi fell really close to us. Percy and Nico supported me as we walked closer towards the Orochi who was having a hard time breathing, let along move and fight.

“Damn…you.” The Orochi coughed out.

“You really are the strongest monster in the Shinto Pantheon.” I said. “Being able to take blows like that.”

Blood was pouring from his mouth. “Do you…really think that…you can kill…me? I…cannot be…destroyed…”

“You’re just a monster.” I said, standing up straighter. “True, I can kill you today and you could show up tomorrow, next week, or in ten thousand years. But you can and will be defeated. Help me up.” The others nodded and climbed to the top of the Orochi’s head before pulling me up.

“What…do you think…you… are doing?” the Orochi asked. I was able to hear the fear in his voice.

I looked at Percy and Nico and had them raise their swords. “Between the three of us there are three magical metals from two different Pantheons.” I said, looking at the glowing blade of the Kusanagi. “Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, and Divine Steel. You have faced this sword before Orochi, but you haven’t really felt the power that Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron before today. So I believe that if we all strike at once, the Orochi’s life force will be so divided that he’ll never reform again.”

“NNNOOO!!!!” screamed the Orochi. He tried shaking us off, but he was too injured to even move at this point.

“Let’s end this.” I said. Percy and Nico nodded, and then we angled our blades so they were pointing right at the Orochi’s head.

            I counted down from three, and at the signal we plunged our swords to the hilt in his skull. The Orochi let out a strangled cry of pain. His stab wounds let out this light, before his skeleton started flashing as if he’s been electrocuted. After the light faded the Orochi’s body started to break apart. We jumped off as his body blew away like dust.

“We…we did it.” I said, my smile starting to the others. “It’s over.”

            We started cheering and hollering like morons, excited in our victory. Percy and I gave each other a high five and a bro fist. I pulled Nico into a hug and swung him around. Percy then practically jumped on me to hug the both of us. After I set him back on the ground Percy ruffled Nico’s hair before giving him a hug himself. And I noticed how Nico tensed up in Percy’s hug for a moment before hugging him back. Everything seemed to be brighter, literally. I looked up and saw how the clouds in the sky looked a lot brighter and less menacing. Before I forgot, I tossed the Manju Pearl into the ocean, hoping that Otohime gets her inheritance.

“Guys!” Kurama came running out of the woods leading herds of animals. The silver Kitsune ran straight to me and jumped in my arms. He licked and nuzzled my face. “You did it! You did it!” He was so excited. “Everyone was watching the fight. You guys were so cool!” Yatagarasu cawed and landed on my shoulder. “You’re right. Even a few Mortals saw it.”

“Should we be worried?” I asked, looking over at Percy and Nico.

Percy shook his head. “Unless they could see through the Mist, I doubt they knew what was happening.”

“Either way we should get out of si-” A loud thunder clap and a flash of lightning stopped me from saying anything. The skies were pitch black again “Gods no…”

“What’s going on?” asked Kurama.

“It’s Zeus.” Percy said, his face looking at the clouds.

“Why?” Kurama asked.

“Because we’re running out of time.” I said. “We need to get the Treasures to Olympus now.”

“Tsuna, how?” Percy asked. “We don’t have time to take a flight, and even with Dad’s help I don’t think we’ll get there in time.”

“I’ll take us there, with Shadow Travel.” Nico said.

“That could kill you!” I yelled, clutching Kurama tightly to my chest.

“We don’t have any other choice!” screamed Nico. “Look up there! We’re running out of time!”

“But Nico…” I said.

“Tsuna, it will be alright.” Nico said. He went to place his hand on my arm in a way to reassure me, but he stopped himself, probably because he knew that he won’t be alright.

“Nico, Tsuna’s right.” Percy said. “You told me that you passed out for a week after _accidentally_ Shadow Traveling to China. By taking us to Olympus you’ll die.”

“I know Percy.” Nico said as he tried to be brave, though he looked scared. “But we have to. Otherwise Japan will be wiped off the map. My life isn’t worth the millions that live here.”

“There has to be another way.” I said. I didn’t want to lose Nico after all this, after coming back from death itself.

            A bright, golden red light shined from the Magatama. The sacred Jewel felt warm against my chest. As Kurama jumped out of my arms Yatagarasu pecked at the Magatama.

“Why is it glowing?” Percy asked.

“I, I don’t know.” I said.

            I untied the Magatama from around my neck, only to have it pull me next to Nico. As if it had a mind of its own it wrapped itself around mine and Nico’s hands. It glowed brighter, filling me with immense warmth. And there was this energy flowing into me from the Magatama. From the look on Nico’s face, he felt the same thing. Shadows from the forest darkened and stretched towards us.

“What’s happening?” Nico asked.

“I think…the Jewel is amplifying your abilities.” I said.

“What do you mean Tsuna?” Percy asked.

“Well, let’s see the Magatama as the sun.” I said. “The sun is the source of all life and energy on Earth. So maybe one of the Magatama’s powers is to amplify the abilities of a person, giving the user energy to so use their abilities to levels they can’t perform without help.”

“That’s never happened before.” Nico pointed out as we watched the shadows dance around erratically.

“The brightest lights cast the darkest shadows.” I said.

“Wait, isn’t that straight from-” Percy started.

“Yes.” I said quickly.

“But you just-” he said.

“Shut it Perce.” I said. I offered him my hand. “We need to get going.” After Percy grabbed my hand I looked down to Kurama, who looked scared and unsure what to do. “Kurama, let’s go.”

“I…I can’t Tsuna.” Kurama looked away. “I don’t belong in the land of Olympus…”

I let go of Percy’s hand and kneeled down to Kurama, taking Nico with me since we were tired together. “Kurama…” I petted him and he licked the tips of my fingers. He jumped into my free arm and I hugged him as the tears fell. “I’ll miss you. You’re one of my best friends.”

            Nico petted Kurama, as did Percy. He backed away from us and bowed. We all bowed back. As we stood back up I figured Yatagarasu was going to join Kurama, but he didn’t.

“What about you?” I asked the bird. “Are you going to stay?” His response was to caw right in my ear and tighten his three claws on my shoulder, making me wince. “It’ll be nice having you in our circle of friends.”

Percy grabbed my hand again as the Magatama glowed even brighter. “Good bye you guys.” Kurama said, his tears soaking his fur. As Nico made the shadows envelop us, the last thing I heard from Kurama was his howling.

            We weren’t even in the shadows for that long, but the way it felt like my skin was being peeled off made the trip seem a lot longer. And we were literally tossed out of the shadows, landing in a heap on top of each other. Yatagarasu squawked at us from above as he flew to the chandelier. Wait, chandelier?

“Where are we?” I asked.

“Looks like the lobby for the Empire State Building.” Percy said as he leaned against a wall.

“I was aiming for Olympus.” Nico said. “The protections from Titan War must still be in place.”

Nico slumped against the wall, and Percy was next to him before I could even attempt to help him. “I’ll help Nico, Tsuna; you need to get up to the Throne Room now.”

“Right.” I nodded.

            Yatagarasu flew to my shoulder as I tied the Magatama around my neck. When I got to the front desk there was a security guard leaning back in his chair with his feet up. His nose was stuck in a magazine. I tried to get his attention by clearing my throat but he ignored me.

“Excuse me.” I said, slapping my hands on the desk. “I need to get to Olympus and see Zeus.”

The guard didn’t even look away from his magazine. “What was that kiddo?”

“I am on a mission from Zeus.” I said. “I need to get to the six hundredth floor, like, now.”

He lowered the magazine enough so he could look me over. “Sorry kiddo.” I was getting really sick and tired of this kiddo BS real quick. He didn’t say anything for a minute, which made me scared that I was just talking to a Mortal.

“You clearly don’t have an appointment.” the guard said as he went back to his magazine. “No appointment, no audience. Lord Zeus is too busy to deal with little issues.”

“Little issues?” I asked. I felt the vein in my forehead start throbbing. “Little issues?!” I slammed the Kusanagi on the counter, making him drop his magazine. I was really pissed. “Japan is about to be destroyed any minute, so if you don’t give me access to Olympus right now, I swear on the Styx I will-”

“Ok, ok.” the guard said. “Let’s not get out of hand here.” He reached under the desk and handed me a gold key card that had the Omega symbol on it. “Make sure no one is in the elevator with you and stick the card in the shot.”

“Thank you.” I said. Yatagarasu cawed at the guard, making him jump.

            I walked into the elevator and stuck the card into the slot. It turned into a button that said six hundred. I pushed it and the elevator shook before it rocketed up. I was thrown to the floor by the force, almost comically. Yatagarasu just tilted his head at me, as if he was wondering why I was on the floor. During this roller coaster ride a musac version of Fireflies played from the speaker.

“Gods I hate this song.” I said.

            The elevator came to an abrupt stop with a short * _ding*_. As the doors open Yatagarasu flew back to my shoulder. As I stepped out, my jaw just dropped at the mere sight. A narrow stone walkway was suspended in midair, the only thing connecting the elevator and the floating mountain ahead of me. I carefully walked over to the edge and saw all of New York below.

            Yatagarasu decided to fly by my side as I walked across the path. Once I got to the mountain I started to run up the path. All along the sides of the Olympus were mansions, palaces really, that looked like they belonged in different periods of human history. A lot of them looked damaged, but I could see that repairs have been going on. I passed some minor gods that looked like teenage supermodels and some nymphs help repairing a couple of buildings. One of the minor gods, a teenager that looked a lot like Will but older, winked at me.

            Before I could even react to that I took notice of the sky starting to turn pink. I ran as fast as I could along the road to the palace at the top of the mountain, where I assumed Zeus would live. And it was a very beautiful white and silver palace, despite some areas looking newer than others. After I walked through the central courtyard and into the main hall I heard arguing. I followed it until I stood next to an open door that towered over me. Honestly, I was scared to go in. But I needed to save Japan.

            With a deep breath I entered the Throne Room, and I wanted to run right back out. The gods were giants, yelling and bickering at each other from their thrones. It seemed like all the major gods were in this room, all except one. A fisherman’s chair was empty, so I couldn’t help but wonder where Poseidon was.

            I couldn’t catch everything that the gods were yelling about. They were all yelling at once, but I did hear them mention Japan a couple of time. They were so into their fight that they didn’t notice me come in. not that I would expect them too, since they also probably thought of me as less than a bug, a tool at best. And just being in their presence made me feel so many things. Love, intense anger so bad that I wanted to punch something, even the sudden urge to eat a bowl of cereal.

            Two gods noticed me after a few minutes. One was in the form of a little girl with long mousey-brown hair wearing a simple brown dress. She was poking the hearth that lied in the center of the Throne Room with an iron bar. She smiled at me, which made me feel a lot less nervous. But when I saw Hades himself staring at me, I wanted to curl up at his feet and die. His stare was so cold, and it was like he was staring through me into my soul. I think he could tell that I was brought back from the dead. He was drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair, waiting for something to happen.

Taking that as a hint, I spoke up as loud as I could to get the attention of the Olympian Council. “My lords and ladies of Olympus!!”

            The moment they all looked at me, at once I might add, my breath got caught in my throat. Not once in my life did I expect to be looked at by a group of the most powerful beings in the world. In my entire life I have never felt so small, when fighting the Orochi or talking to Bāchan or Ojīchan.

“ _You just offed a giant eight headed snake monster, you can handle this_.” I told myself.

Zeus breathed deeply from his nose as his eyes bore into me. He took a long time to say anything. “So, you have returned with mere minutes to spare boy.”

“Yes, Lord Zeus.” I said after swallowing the lump in my front.

“So does that mean we’re not going to blow up Japan?” the biker who I assumed was the god of war. And I'm not saying this to joke around, but I was honestly expecting Kratos to be sitting on that throne

“That depends Ares.” Zeus said. “Did you bring the Three Sacred Treasures, son of Poseidon.”

“ _Wait, do they not know the truth_?” I asked myself.

“Because if you haven’t,” Zeus said, “I will strike you down here and now, despite you being my brother’s eldest. But I should do it anyways since you brought that animal in here.” Yatagarasu’s feathers ruffled in annoyance, so I petted his breast to ease him.

“Father, if I may.” said a blonde woman in grey. She must be Annabeth’s mom Athena. Zeus nodded his approval for her to speak. “It would have been unwise for him to come here without completing his Quest. Bring out the Treasures Tsunayoshi.”

            I nodded slowly. I took out the Yata no Kagami and placed it by the hearth. I did the same with the Magatama after I untied it from my neck.

“I present to the Olympian Council the Yata no Kagami, the symbol of Tsukuyomi, and the Yasakani no Magatama, the symbol of Amaterasu, the Queen of the Shinto Gods.” I said.

“And what about the sword?” Athena asked. “The Kusanagi?” I was scared to give up my sword. But I needed to do it. After I pulled it out I set it on the ground. I actually had to force myself to let go of it. I felt empty without it.

“I present the Kusanagi no Tsurugi.” I said, keeping my head down. “The symbol of power of Susanoo, the god of the seas and storms.

“As much as it pains me to say it,” Zeus said, “You did a good job.”

“Thank you, Lord Zeus.” I said.

“Now, bring me the Treasures.” Zeus demanded. “Once they’re destroyed, we can put this Quest behind us.”

“What?!” I yelled, my head shooting straight up. Even Yatagarasu looked pissed. “You can’t destroy the Sacred Regalia!”

“Why not boy?” Zeus asked. “They’re the reason you went on that Quest in the first place.”

“Because they are the most sacred relics of the Shinto Pantheon!” I screamed. “If you destroy them, you will completely destroy the Noble Three!”

“At least there won’t be a war.” Zeus said.

“There isn’t going to be a war no matter what!” I said. “All the Shinto gods have Faded!”

“I HAVE SPOKEN!!” bellowed Zeus, his voice like thunder. But I stood my ground.

“I won’t let you do that.” I said. The way the gods were talking amongst themselves told me volumes of how surprised they were of my defying Zeus.

Zeus was shaking with rage. “How dare you defy me?!” He was gripping a lightning bolt, probably _the_ Master Bolt that I’ve heard so much about, tightly in his hand. “I am your king. As the son of Poseidon you must obey your king!”

“I am the son of Susanoo!” I yelled before I could stop myself. “I am the heir to the Shinto Pantheon. These Treasures are my birthright!”

            The room fell silent. No one spoke, though the eyes of the gods were wide in shock. Zeus stood up, the Master Bolt crackling like crazy. He raised it, ready to blast me to cinders, before Percy and Nico ran in.

“Don’t do it!” “Please stop!” They yelled at the same time.

“And why should I not kill him?” Zeus asked. “He shouldn’t exist. All enemies of Olympus must be destroyed.”

“I’m sorry Lord Zeus,” Percy said, “But that sounds more like Ares, or even your father.”

“Hey!” Ares cried.

“Silence Ares.” Zeus said. “You still haven’t answered me Perseus Jackson. Why shouldn’t I destroy this son of Susanoo?”

“Well, first things firsts he’s my brother.” Percy said. “I lost him once when he sacrificed himself to save both me and Nico, and I’m not losing him again.”

“I thought there was something off about that boy.” said the oily voice of Hades.

“Father, please don’t-” Nico started, but he was silenced with a look from his father.

“What are you talking about Hades?” Zeus asked.

“Tsunayoshi Noble was dead.” Hades said. “But he was brought back to life. _Against_ the natural order.”

“My life was exchanged with that of the sea god Ryūjin’s.” I said. “He gave up his life, and his chance to be with his daughter, all so I could live and destroy the Orochi.”

“The Orochi?” asked a brown haired woman with silver eyes like the moon. Her eyes reminded me of Tsukuyomi’s, so this had to be Artemis.

“The strongest monster in the Shinto Pantheon.” I explained. “He compared himself to Typhon. Well, he actually considered himself more powerful than Typhon.

“How did you defeat such a monster?” she inquired. Oh that’s right; she’s the Goddess of the Hunt. She would be interested in a monster like the Orochi.

“With Percy and Nico’s help.” I said. “Without them, I wouldn’t have been able to kill him. The Orochi was going to destroy Japan, and then he said he was coming here to destroy all of you.”

“Absurd.” said the woman to Zeus’s left. With her sense of superiority, which felt stronger than any god I’ve met, this had to Hera. “Nothing can fight the combined might of the Olympian Council.”

“That’s what I told him.” I said. “But he wasn’t scared. So after a long battle, using the powers of the Sacred Regalia, the help of my friends, and my own abilities the Orochi was defeated.”

“What abilities are you talking about Tsunayoshi?” Athena asked. I wasn’t sure how to answer, so I looked at Percy for support.

“I…I have the power to control earthquakes.” I said.

“Where does it come from?” Zeus asked. “Susanoo has no connections to the earth.”

“I’m not just a son of Susanoo.” I said. “I am also the descendant of Poseidon.”

Zeus was about to smite me then and there before Athena stopped him. “Father, please remember the Prophecy. ‘The power of two Pantheons flows through his veins.”

“That is more than enough reason for him to be destroyed.” Zeus said. “We have no idea how powerful that boy can become.”

“If you kill Tsuna, you’ll have to kill me too.” Percy said as he stood in front of me. Nico stood by my side.

“Nico…” Hades warned, but my best friend defied his father by staying his ground.

“I’ll gladly destroy the four of you.” Zeus said.

“Brother, I would appreciate it if you don’t threaten my son.” Hades said. Nico tensed up as if he never heard his father say something so protective like that. “Besides, this is the first gathering of the Olympian Council since the War. Perhaps we should put it to a vote.”

“That doesn’t sound like you Uncle.” said the mirror image of Will and his half siblings. This must be Apollo, whose smile was as blinding as the sun.

Zeus glared at Percy. “It would take too much time to gather all the gods of Olympus to put this matter to a vote.” Hades waved his hand in dismissal.

“It can just be us here,” the Lord of the Dead said, “If that would be easier for you Brother.”

“Very well.” Zeus said, leaning back in his throne. “We shall put it to a vote.”

“While I personally could care less if Tom Nguyen live or not,” Mr. D said, “Should we really cast a vote without Poseidon’s presence?”

“Where is Dad?” Percy asked us.

“Poseidon made his choice in not being here.” Zeus said. “Let us begin. Ares?”

Ares sneered at me all the while picking at his nails with a large knife. “You can’t trust the gods of different pantheons, we all know that after two thousand years. For all we know, he could have been lying about his pantheon Fading and he could be a spy. I say let’s get rid of him.”

“I doubt he’s a spy.” said the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, so this had to be Aphrodite. Her appearance kept changing. One moment she had shaggy sun kissed blonde hair, and then her eyes would be electric blue, before her appearance shifted to that of shaggy black hair and brown eyes. “Besides look at him! He’s so…good looking, for a mortal that is. And I can see something interesting when it comes to him and the matters of the heart. If he dies, then I won’t be able to see his love life blossom.”

“I find him annoying.” said Mr. D. “Let’s get rid of him and make my job easier.”

“I think we should let him live.” Apollo said. “He seems to be a pretty cool dude." He smiled and winked in my direction, and I felt my face heat up. "He did save an entire civilization. Besides, I can’t hate someone from my favorite poetic muse. In fact, I feel a haiku coming on.” All the gods groaned. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“Tsuna saved Japan

Where I make all my Haikus

I am so cool.”

“He says he defeated a monster like Typhon.” Artemis said. “Not an easy feat. If he were a girl I would’ve liked to have him join my hunt, but letting him live is admiration enough.”

“I personally don’t see a reason for him to live.” said a large burly man with welts on his face. He was tinkering with something in his hands. “For all I know he could lead to trouble.”

“I say he should live.” a man that looked like an elf said. Actually, I could see a lot of Travis and Connor in him, so this must be their father Hermes. The gods waited for him to say something else, but he didn’t.

“Unusual for you to have so little to say Hermes.” Athena said. Hermes just shrugged. “Keeping the boy alive is a calculated risk. He could easily destroy Olympus or start an age of unification if he so chose. But that is a risk we cannot take. Death.”

“If he doesn’t eat some more he’ll wither away anyway.” Just from that statement this must be Nico’s step-grandmother Demeter. “But I can see him being helpful.”

“We can’t risk it.” Hera said. “Look at him. A descendant of Poseidon and the child of a Shinto sea god, he’s too dangerous. We should forgo this vote and destroy him and his birthright right now.” Annabeth was right, Hera is Queen Bitch.

Hades was the next one to vote. He was just sitting there, his chin rested on his linked hands as he looked at me. “He should live.” The Council stared at him in shock.

“Now that’s unusual.” Hermes said.

“Indeed.” said Zeus. “Explain Brother.”

Hades kept staring at me, before he glanced at my right, at Nico. “My children are not known for having…friends, let alone people who would throw away their lives for them. But this boy saw past the discrimination my children face and became friends with him. This Son of Susanoo has proven, time and time again, to be a true ally to my son and our entire pantheon.”

“Those are very…kind words from you Brother.” Zeus said. He sat up and tightened his grip on the Master Bolt. “But it changes nothing. I decree that we kill the son of Susanoo.”

“Thank God, a tie.” I said, letting out a breath that I didn’t even realize I was holding in.

            As soon as Zeus said his piece the gods began fighting each other, trying to make the other change their vote. With all this raw power in the room the hair on my arms starts to stand on end. If the gods kept this up they’ll end up in their Divine Form and vaporize us.

            But then there was this sudden breeze from behind. It smelled like the ocean. I turned around slowly and saw Poseidon in all of his Hawaiian clad glory, his Trident leaning against his shoulder. But he wasn’t the only one who came into the Throne Room. Poseidon was helping a tired looking man that had shaggy black hair. He had a black goatee and his face had some scruff on it. His grey eyes looked like an oncoming storm. At his hip was a sheathed katana. He was wearing a dark blue and sea green haori with wave designs and it looked like he was wearing armored boots underneath his pants. I knew who this was the moment I laid eyes on him.

“D…” I said, feeling a tear fall down my cheek. “Dad?”

Susanoo, my father, smiled at me. “Tsuna.”

“How dare you Poseidon?!” Zeus screeched. “How dare you bring an enemy into the halls of Olympus?!”

“You have nothing to fear from me, Lord Zeus.” Dad bowed. “I am not here to start a war.”

“Then why are you here?” Zeus asked. Dad looked back at me.

“I wanted to see my son.” he said. There was a moment of silence before Poseidon spoke.

“I wished you would have waited, Brother,” Poseidon said, “To have a vote for Tsuna’s life.”

“You should have been here when I summoned the Council.” Zeus said. “And why did you bring _him_ here?”

“I was doing a favor for an old friend.” Poseidon said.

“You’ve interacted with the Shinto before?” Zeus asked angrily.

“I did once. Sixteen years ago.” Poseidon said. Zeus glared at Poseidon before shifting his gaze at me, the Master Bolt crackling in his grip.

“How did the vote go then Athena?” Poseidon asked.

“The Council is undecided.” Athena explained. “Half of us voted for Tsunayoshi’s death, half of us voted for him to continue living.”

“I take it I’m allowed to vote, yes?” Poseidon asked Zeus, who looked really mad.

“Very well Brother, cast your vote.” said Zeus.

“Ah, good.” Poseidon said. “I vote for Tsunayoshi Noble to live.”

            Percy slapped me on the back and gave me a side hug. It knocked me out of my shock enough for me to hug him back and pull Nico into it. Yatagarasu even looked excited.

“But he is far too powerful not to be at least a tool for Olympus.” said Zeus, killing our good time. “We should grant him immortality so we can use him when there is another threat to Olympus.”

I was scared because I didn’t want to leave Percy or Nico. “Forgive me Lord Zeus, but I’ll have to decline.”

“Why is it that all the mortals of this age decline immortality?” Zeus asked as he glared at Percy. He began to rub his temples. “Explain yourself.”

“It’s just like what I told Amaterasu.” I said. “I want to go to school and be with my friends. I want to live a normal life. I swear I will not betray or fight against Olympus.”

“I doubt you won’t be able to stop yourself from destroying Olympus.” Zeus said.

“I’ll swear on the Styx, if that would make you feel more reassured.” I said. “But if that isn’t enough for you Lord Zeus, I am willing to give up the power I inherited from Poseidon.” Zeus went silent.

“Are you really willing to give up that power?” Athena asked. “The ability to create earthquakes would be a very powerful asset for you.”

“If it proves to you all that I won’t betray you, I’m more than willing to give it up.” I said.

“Very well.” Zeus said. “Swear that you will never go against Olympus, and Poseidon will take your power.”

“I, Tsunayoshi Noble, son of Susanoo and the descendant of Poseidon, hereby swear on the River Styx that I will never go against Olympus.”

            Poseidon walked over to me, at a normal human height, and pointed his Trident at me. After first I thought he was going to skewer me, but all the Trident did was glow with thick bolts of sea green energy. My body glowed in the same light before fading away.

“What about the Sacred Regalia?” Hera asked. “We can’t risk having items as powerful at the Master Bolt in the hands of a mortal Shinto demigod.”

“They belong to Tsuna.” Dad said. “He completed the tests to obtain him and they are his birthright. Taking the Regalia away from Tsuna is like taking you throne away from you.”

“If he keeps the Treasures than he will still be a threat to Olympus.” Hera said. Wow, she really has to fish for reasons to kill me.

“There’s no need to over react your majesty.” Dad said. “But, if it would make you, and the Council, more at ease, I can seal the powers of the Treasure. But no matter what I do, as Tsuna grows so will the powers of the Regalia. As it is right now, Tsuna has just barely scratched the surface of their powers.”

            Dad walked over and waved his hands over the Treasures. They all floated in midair and glowed. The Yata no Kagami shrunk down a little bit and connected to the Yasakani no Magatama, forming one necklace that put itself around my neck. The Kusanagi shifted back into its ring form, although it was a lot different now. It was just a plain blue ring, its edging made of Divine Steel. I already missed the dragon design, but it’s pretty cool as is.

“There.” Dad said. He looked back at Hera. “Better?”

“Tsk. It is.” scoffed Hera.

“Poseidon, since you claimed him he is your responsibility.” Zeus said. “If he betrays Olympus, you will be punished to the fullest extent.”

“As you wish, Brother.” Poseidon said.

“Then this meeting is adjourned.” Zeus said.

            The gods then left when I blinked. Only Hades, Poseidon and my father were left. Hades called Nico over, saying he needed to talk to him, so Nico said he’ll meet up with us later. Percy gave me a reassuring smile before he walked over to Poseidon. Once he stood in front of him, Poseidon held his arms wide and hugged Percy.

“Tsunayoshi…” Dad called. He had shrunken down to normal human size as well. He stared at me for a second before signaling me to follow him.

            I wanted to go talk to him, but I couldn’t bring myself to go with him. I had so many questions, so many things to ask him. I didn’t know what to do. That’s when I felt a large hand on my shoulder.

“Lord Poseidon.” I said looking up.

“You should go talk to him Tsuna.” he said. “You won’t get another chance.”

I tilted my head in confusion. “What do you mean?” I asked.

“Ask your father.” Poseidon said with a great sadness in his voice. “It will do you good.” I almost wanted to fight back, but he was right. I needed closure. After I nodded he turned back to Percy.

“I’m sorry.” I muttered.

“For what son?” he asked.

“For saying I hated you.” I admitted. “For blaming you for my mom’s death.”

“I understand.” Poseidon sighed. “You were stricken with grief. I would have reacted the same if I was in your place. And you’re right; I probably could have saved her. If I had known she was on that boat I would have saved her. It pains me still to know that I could have saved my great granddaughter.”

“Mom never told me about her relationship with you.” I said.

“She never knew.” Poseidon said. “After the Second World War, in which my son, your great grandfather, fought, he wanted him and his future descendants to live normal lives, away from monsters and wars. He asked me to seal their powers. It pained me to do so, but I honored his request.”

“And I presume he had a knack for earthquakes?” I asked.

“That he did.” Poseidon revealed.

“But if you sealed their powers, how was I able to create earthquakes?” I asked.

“I’ll let your father tell you.” Poseidon said. He smiled and nudged me towards the courtyard. When I got to the door he called out to me. “And Tsuna, I am very proud of you. I would be honored to call you my son.”

 _I_ felt so honored by that. “Thank you Lord Poseidon.”

            When I finally walked out onto the courtyard I saw my father standing on a balcony. He was overlooking Manhattan, and the golden waters of the ocean reflecting the rising sun. I took a deep breath and walked over to join him.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Yes it is Father.” I said.

“You don’t have to try to be formal or anything Tsuna.” he said. “I know that I’m not your most favorite person in the world.”

“That’s a bit of an understatement.” I said, feeling annoyed.

“Go on son.” he said.

“You left us before I was born.” I said, just needing to get everything off my chest. “There were so many times in my life that I needed you, when I wanted to be with you. At first I believed that you would one day walk through the door and stay with us. But I decided to stop dreaming and accept reality. I started hating you. My life wasn’t terrible, far from it. Mom was great at raising me by herself but there were times that we wanted you around. There were times when Mom was so depressed because she missed you. She tried to hide it but I knew why she was sad. And…and…you could have helped her when she died.”

            I started crying and hugged my Dad for support. As I cried into his chest he rubbed my back to soothe me. A few minutes went by. While I was still upset at him, it felt so good to be there with my Dad.

“I’m sorry.” I said as we pulled apart. I wiped the tears from my face. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“You have bottled up your emotions for so long Tsuna.” said Dad. “You merely released the flood gates. And I deserved to hear what you were holding back all these years.” He stared at me for a moment. “You have your mother’s eyes.”

“Why did you choose Mom?” I asked.

“That’s a long story.” he said.

“I don’t have to go anywhere.” I said.

“Very well.” he said as he led me to a marble bench to sit. But just sitting there in silence was uncomfortable. I was doing it as well, but Dad was fidgeting in nervousness. “So…where I do I begin?”

“You can tell me how you and mom met.” I suggested.

“You would want to know that.” smiled Dad. “I met her the winter before you were born. She had come to Japan for her first job. She was filled with such excitement and wonder over her job. The day I met her, she was walking a beach in Okinawa gathering samples from the water.”

“What were you doing when you two met?” I asked.

“Journeying across Japan.” he said. “Before I decided to become one with your sword.”

“You…you decided to Fade?” I asked. He nodded.

“I didn’t have a reason to go on, son.” he explained. “My brother, my sisters, your half siblings, my…family. They were all gone, Tsuna. Faded, never to come back. I was sad and alone.”

“So what happened to make you go on?” I wondered.

“I met your mother.” he said. “I came out of the ocean early one morning. Your mother, ever the over achiever, was there at the crack of dawn, trying to impress her employer. Your mother…” He smiled. “Your mother thought I was a surfer and called me crazy. But then she started flirting with me and following me down the beach.”

“Couldn’t you have just, I don’t know, teleport away?”  I chuckled.

“I could have, but I didn’t.” he gave me a knowing wink. “It actually came as a surprise to me, her flirting. I hadn’t had anyone really pay attention to me for a long time, and she was persistent, so I decided to indulge her. We went out for a cup of tea and talked. She never stopped talking, barely letting me get a word in edge wise. And I came to find out she had such passion with everything that dealt with the sea, from the creatures that resided there to the myths and legends about the oceans. After that she asked to see me again, and-”

“You said yes.” I smiled.

“That I did.” said Dad. “And as the weeks went by, I fell in love with her. During that time, I felt that Donna had a connection to the sea, but I didn’t question it. All I cared about was making her happy. And one night, I told her who I really was. You mother thought I was making fun of her, but I showed her what I could do. I thought she would run away from me in fear, or think I was crazy, but she accepted me for who I am. I was so happy that I told her that I loved her more than anything in my life, and she told me she felt the same. And then we made lo-”

“Stop, stop, stop!!” I yelled as I covered my ears. “I really don’t need to hear that part.”

“Sorry son.” he laughed. “I needed to scar you somehow at least once.”

“Then what happened?” I asked.

“A few weeks later she told me that she was pregnant with you.” Dad said. He smiled and put his hand on my cheek. “I can’t tell you how happy I was to hear the news.” He pulled his hand away. “But I was also scared for your life.”

“Why were you scared?” I asked. He didn’t seem to want to answer.

“Before the Orochi was fully sealed, he cursed me. Actually, it was more like he cursed any future children.” he explained. “His last words were that my children would be the ones to free him, at the cost of their own life. And after your mother told me she was with child, I had to do everything in my power to protect you. I told her to go back to America so you and she could be safe, but…you know your mother.”

“She refused to leave you.” I said. He nodded.

“Donna was upset.” he said. “She wanted me to be a part of your life, so you could know me. I wanted that too, more than anything. She even named you Tsunayoshi, to signify the bond she and I shared. But your lives are the most important things to me, so I left her, which broke not only her heart, but my own. But the night you were born, I went to New York, just so I could see you. I held you in my arms,” He looked at his hands, as if he was holding my younger self, “And the way you looked at me made my heart soar.”

His hands dropped as he continued talking. “And then Poseidon appeared. He wanted to know why I was there in his descendants’ room, until he saw you in my arms. At the same time I figured out why your mother was connected to the sea. He tried to take you away from me, but I couldn’t bring myself to give you to him. So we talked and I told him about the Orochi’s curse. And it turned out that his son Perseus would be born in a few days, so he could sympathize with me. So I asked him to keep an eye on you and not tell Zeus anything. When he left, I laid you back down and left your ring for your mother to give you. And after kissing her goodbye, I left to go back to Japan.”

            So he did love Mom, and me. For years I have always thought he hated us despite what Mom told me. I understand now that he couldn’t be a part of our lives without increasing the risk of losing us.

“How can I have the ability to control earthquakes if Poseidon sealed that power in my Great Grandfather?” I asked. Dad raised his eyebrow. “He told me to ask you.”

“In all honesty Tsuna that’s hard to explain.” he said. “But in the most general sense, the godly blood in your veins broke the seal Poseidon put on your mother’s family. It’s also why you have her eyes, Poseidon’s eyes.”

“But what about my idiosyncrasy?” I asked. “Growing up my eyes would always change between green and grey when I got angry.”

“It was because of your Shinto and Grecian blood conflicting against each other.” he said. “The power of two seas that resides inside you fought, switching your eye color.”

“But Poseidon just took away that power, so how could I have mom’s eyes?” I asked.

“He must have left that as a parting gift.” Dad said. “I actually like it. It shows how you are the best of both me and your mother.” Dad started to look weak, and his hair was turning white.

“Dad?” I asked worriedly. “What’s happening?”

“You know what’s happening Tsuna.” he said, so I started crying again.

“You’re Fading…” I cried. He pulled me close to try and soothe me.

“It’s alright Tsuna.” He said. “All things have an end.”

“But…I don’t want to rule our pantheon.” I said.

“And I don’t want you to.” he said. “Everything will play out the way they are destined Tsuna. In the end, I know you’ll end up finding happiness.”

            I pulled away from him so I could ask him how he could know that before the Magatama and the Kagami started glowing. Silver and red lights floated out of the Treasures and took the form of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. Yatagarasu squawked excitedly as he flew onto Amaterasu’s arm.

“Brother, Sister.” Dad said.

“Hello Susanoo.” Amaterasu said as she petted Yatagarasu.

“It’s good to see you Brother.” said Tsukuyomi. “And you too Nephew.”

“You knew I was your nephew this entire time, didn’t you?” I asked. Tsukuyomi nodded.

“Are you ready Susanoo?” Amaterasu said.

“Yes, I am.” Dad said.

“Ready for what?” I asked.

“It’s my time to merge with the Ame no Murakumo.” explained Dad. “Just as your aunt and uncle have become one with their Treasures, so must I.”

“But why?” I asked.

“So we will always be close to you.” Dad said. “While we won’t be able to converse with you, just know that we will always be in with you.”

“But, I just met you; you’re in my life now.” I said. “I already lost Mom, I can’t lose you too.”

“I’m sorry Tsuna.” Dad said. “But your family doesn’t stop at me, or your mother. Remember, you have that young Perseus as your brother, and you have that son of Hades.” He pulled me into a hug, the last one I would ever get from my father, I realized. “I love you son, and I will always accept who you are.” He whispered in my ear. “Just tell him the truth.”

My eyes went wide at that. “How did you-” I said before Tsukuyomi pulled me into a noogie.

            Yatagarasu flew off Amaterasu’s arm and landed on. Amaterasu hugged me herself before the three of them backed up. They started glowing in godly energy, and it felt like they were going into their Divine Forms.

“I am so proud of you, Tsunayoshi Noble.” Dad said, before he sent his essence into my ring.

            My Aunt and Uncle followed his lead and went into their respective Treasures. I stood there staring at where they just where. Yatagarasu flew over and nudged my head to make me feel better. I let out a small laugh and pet his head.

“Tsuna!” Percy yelled. I quickly wiped my eyes so he wouldn’t know I had been crying.

“I’m over here Percy.” I said.

“There you are.” Percy said as he patted my back. “C’mon, we’re heading back to Camp. There’s a celebration waiting for us.”

“Cool.” I said. We walked down Olympus, and I saw that we were missing a certain son of Hades.

“Where’s Nico?” I asked.

“I saw him leaving with Hades.” Percy said. “I asked him if he wanted to go to the party, but he mustn’t have heard me.”

“He didn’t even say good bye.” I felt, well, devastated. I thought he and I agreed that we would hang out after the quest?

“Don’t worry Tsuna.” Percy said. “I’m sure we’ll see him later. You know Nico; he doesn’t like to be in one place all the time.” That wasn’t making me feel better.

“ _Nico is nothing like that_.” I thought as we got into the elevator.

            We rode down in silence and then before we got into the Camp van, I told Yatagarasu to fly to Percy’s apartment. Using Riptide to write a note for Sally, I sent him off. As soon as we arrived at Camp, Percy dragged me up Half-Blood Hill, where Chiron and Annabeth were waiting for us. Annabeth and Percy ran into each other’s arms and kissed. I rolled my eyes, but Annabeth greeted me with a kiss on my cheek. My face felt like it was turning red.

“What’s this?” she asked, lifting my necklace to inspect it closer. I pulled it out of her hands and stuffed it under my shirt.

“I’ll tell you later.” I said.

            After Percy and I stepped out of our Cabin after changing out of the heavy winter clothes we had, we were greeted by the whole camp. They put us on their shoulders and then carried us to the amphitheater. Chiron presented us with laurel wreathes, which signified our completion of a quest. We wore them all day, and after dinner we were given funeral banners at the bonfire.

            Despite how morbid the concept was, the banners looked really nice. And since Percy and I are the only members of the Poseidon Cabin, Annabeth volunteered herself and her siblings to make ours. They were identical dark blue silk shrouds that had the symbol of Poseidon, the Trident, in green in the center, and waves surrounded the trident.

            After burning them I saw Will holding a bundle of black in his arms. He was looking around, as if waiting for something, or someone, to show up. But Will was let down, as much as I was. I walked over to him and grabbed the shroud. Will was reluctant to let go.

“It’s okay Will.” I said, placing my hands over his and giving him a reassuring smile. “Nico’s alive.”

            Will smiled, and it made the area seem brighter. He mouthed ‘thank you’ before letting me take Nico’s funeral shroud. I went back to the bonfire and unfolded the shroud. Made of black silk, it had a border of skulls and green Greek fire and a perfect copy of Nico’s sword sewn into it. I tossed it into fire and everybody cheered.

            The next day was filled with me avoiding Drew. It’s like she had this obsession with me or something. Percy thought it would be a good idea to spar in the arena since the entirety of the Aphrodite Cabin had Pegasus duty at this time, so I took him up on the offer. We were so evenly matched that after an hour and a half of no-power sparing going all out we were drenched in sweat. And this is including the fact that the Ares Cabin dumped water on the two of us as a co-op prank with Connor and Travis.

            Speaking of Travis, he called Percy over saying that he had a call waiting for him at the Big House. I was tired so after Percy left I sat near the stands. My body felt really sore and I stank of sweat. I decided to close my eyes for a second and enjoy the sun on my face, when the next thing I knew something cold and wet was pressed to my forehead.

I jumped, only to see Will holding a bottle of water. “Thanks Will.” I said as I took the water.

“No problem.” He said as he took a seat next to me. “How’s it going?”

“Not bad.” I said. “Say, how’s Casey doing?”

“He’s doing good.” said Will. “He’s really close to Victoria, and him and Eric are on better terms now.”

“That’s cool.” I said. We sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying the day.

“So, um, have you, uh…” Will struggled to say. I raised my eye at him. “Have you heard from Nico?”

“No, I haven’t.” I said. “I tried Iris Messaging him several times last night, bur the calls never went through.” I then looked at Will with interest. “Why?”

“Oh, um, no reason.” Will said, though he had a slight blush going on. “Just wondering.”

“Uh huh.” I said. “Right.”

            After a few minutes I asked Will if he wanted to take a walk with me. We walked all around Camp, saying hi to a few of the other campers. We talked about each other, learning where the other was from and what we wanted to do when we grew up. While I told him I wasn’t really sure yet, he said he wanted to be a doctor.

“I know what you’re going to say, a son of Apollo wanting to be a doctor.” Will said. “But before I knew about my Dad my mom inspired me to go into medicine.”

“What did she do?” I asked.

“She’s a nurse.” Will said. “She always had to work late, but some days, because we didn’t have a babysitter she would take me to work with her.”

“Sounds like fun.” I said. “Have you ever thought about going to the University of Washington? It has one of the best medical programs in the country.”

“I’ve thought about it, but I’m not really sure.” Will said.

“You’d enjoy it.” I said. “It’s where I plan on applying. Maybe we could room together if you decide to go.”

“I’ll think about it.” Will said with a smile. Percy found us not to much longer after that, so Will and I split up. He and I promised to keep in touch, so we gave each other’s house numbers.

“So you and Will seemed pretty friendly.” Percy said.

“He’s pretty cool.” I said.

“What were you guys talking about?” he asked.

“College and stuff.” I said. “I told him where I planned on going, and turns out that it’s one of his choices.”

“Isn’t he a little young to be thinking of college?” Percy asked.

“Well in today’s society it’s never too early to start thinking about college.” I said. “Speaking of which, where do you plan on going?”

“I haven’t really thought about college.” Percy said. “I expected to be dead before then.”

“You’re a real ray of sunshine, aren’t you?” I asked.

“Hey, I’m the son of Poseidon, not the son of Apollo.” he punned. I rolled my eyes at how terrible it was.

“So who called you?” I asked.

“It was mom.” Percy said. “She’s been wanting to talk to us for a week now.”

“Why?” I wondered. Percy broke out into the largest smile I have ever seen.

“Mom and Paul officially adopted you!” he said. I had to have him repeat that, because it came as a complete shock.

“Really?!” I said, needing to hear it for a third time. Percy nodded. “Awesome!!” I hugged him close, happy that I officially belonged with him and his family. “But, doesn’t adoption take years?”

“Mom said she asked Chiron to help.” Percy said. “A little bit of Mist manipulation and his way with words made the process take weeks. And Mom’s going to pick us up after lunch.”

“So soon?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Percy said as he scratched the back of his head, “Because we missed a lot of school during the quest, she wants us to get back into the speed of things.”

“Oh gods…” I said as I face palmed. “I forgot we had school. This is going to suck.”

“At least we’ll have each other.” Percy said as he threw his arm over my shoulders. “It shouldn’t be too hard.”

            Lunch came too soon. I really liked camp. I never felt more at home than here, with Percy and Annabeth and…Nico. I really wished he was here. I missed him. After lunch Percy and I packed out things and walked to Half-Blood Hill. Percy, seeing the look on my face, had us take the long way round, just so I could see the entirety of Camo again.

            When we eventually got the Thalia’s Pine Annabeth, Chiron and Will were waiting for us. Chiron shook our hands and wished us luck, as well as telling me that he hopes to see me again. While Percy and Annabeth kissed each other good bye, Will and I clasped hands and gave each other a one armed hug. After telling Percy she’ll see him during Winter Break Annabeth hugged me good bye.

            I adjusted my back pack and looked across the valley Camp resided in. Percy clasped my shoulder, so I turned and saw Sally and Paul walking through the woods. Sally waved at us, so I waved back. As Percy and I wrapped our arms around each other’s shoulders, I felt so happy, knowing that I still had people that cared about me. That people loved me. I will always love Mom, and Dad, but I knew that they would want me to be happy. And with Percy and Sally, and Paul, I knew that I had a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a whopper and a half, wasn't it? I feel like I should apologize for the length. I mean, I could have broken it a part into maybe even three additional chapters, but I feared that if I did it would break the flow of how I formatted the story. You know, four chapters Tsuna-Percy-Nico, then repeat.
> 
> This is not the end though, no, merely the beginning. Please stay tuned for the sequel, Deathly Encounters, coming in 2015.
> 
> Please leave a kudos, or better yet comment on your theories on where I'm going to take the series, what you loved or hated, or if you just have questions, I welcome any and all thoughts.
> 
> I hope you have all enjoyed Umi no Musuko, and I hope I see you in 2015, and have a Merry Christmas.


End file.
